Everyone's Dead
by dark shadowed rose
Summary: Kagome saved the jewel but at a horrible cost, forced to join her Father in Karakura Town, Kagome finds herself drawn into a new war. Character Death, Swearing, lemons.
1. Prologue

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, and I definitely don't own Bleach, so it's not mine. I have been inspired by several crossovers so if something seems familiar there might be a reason. And if you think it's from your story, tell me or simply accept the flattery as it was meant. Now for the record Not Again was the crossover that really inspired me to write this, however I am doing something a little different.**

**Okay Warning! This story is M for character death, violence, swearing, and if I can work up the nerve, lemons.**

**So one last time, No little kids!**

**Prologue**

The day of the final battle had arrived; it took place by the cave where Kikyo had tried to heal Onigumo. It was fitting that Naraku should die here by the place of his birth, and he would die. He'd been forced to reabsorb his heart along with most of his incarnations, only Kagura was left, well her and a bunch of minor demons.

On the other side of the field stood Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, herself, along with Koga and what was left of his tribe. Kagome sighed, they may have faced worse odds before, but she still felt like something hung over her... like an axe... she snorted, she needed to get a grip. At least Shippo was safe with Kaede, although she did wish Sesshomaru was here, if he was, she might have felt more confident, but he wasn't, and it couldn't be helped.

Because the battle was beginning.

Hours later...

Kagome stood panting, Inuyasha stood beside her, glaring at Naraku, holding his newest bleeding slice. Kirara was dead. Sango was dead, killed by her beloved brother, who after having struck the killing blow, was given all his memories back. Then Naraku basking in the emotional pain he'd caused, ripped the shard from his back, killing him. Miroku was gone as well, shortly after Sango died, he'd opened the wind tunnel sucking up all the Samiyoshio and a large number of demons.

Inuyasha was badly hurt, he had a hole through his shoulder, another through his stomach, and numerous cuts. She'd gotten lucky for the most part, her worst injury was the cut running from her left hip down almost down to her knee, Naraku had gotten a little to close and tried to cut off her leg, she'd dodged and blasted his arms off in retaliation, but he'd just re-grown them. But on top of that big gash, she had so many little nicks and cuts she was sure nothing could save her uniform, it was so torn and bloody.

Koga and the last of the wolves had died not minutes before, Ginta had grabbed Kagura, and Koga struck the killing blow. Upon Kagura's death Naraku struck the two from behind, killing them.

So now, it was just her and Inuyasha against Naraku.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "You see the jewel right?"

"A-hun, it's in his right shoulder."

"Okay. Kagome you shoot your arrow at him, and I'll throw a wind scar at him, hopefully it will blast the jewel out of him long enough to kill him."

"Ok... but I only have one arrow left."

Inuyasha looked at her last arrow, in the almost empty quiver. "Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I only just noticed it!"

Inuyasha met her gaze, his eyes softened. "Kagome after you have the jewel, I want you to run."

"What! Why?"

"Because," he stopped her. "No matter what, Naraku must not have the jewel."

Kagome gulped back tears, she knew what he meant. They'd lost friends today, but... Naraku must not win in the end! "Why don't you run away with it? I mean you run far fast then me..."

"Because I am dying," he said cutting her off.

"What?" her tears run unchecked down her blood stained cheeks.

"Kagome you know what his miasma does, look at how much exposure I've had to it, even with my demon blood... I'm finished."

He gentle touched her face, "Go home, and keep the jewel safe."

"As touching as it is to watch the two of you, I thought you said you were going to kill me!" Naraku taunted. The two of them turned back to him, "And I thought you said you'd slaughter me!" Inuyasha called back.

"All in good time Inuyasha..." He chuckled to himself, "All in good time."

Kagome reached back for her last arrow and knocked it, waiting for Inuyasha. She carefully kept her mind blank, if she thought about what Inuyasha was going to do, she wouldn't be able to focus enough aim the arrow.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, releasing the wind scar, she fired her arrow at that moment, Naraku didn't move, he merely stood there taunting them.

"You both are fools, you know that won't kill me!"

But he failed to realize until it hit him, that wasn't their aim. The jewel flew, sparkling darkly through the air among the demon parts and blood.

Kagome held her shard and called it to her, it flew into her waiting hand. She closed her fist around it. Then turned and ran for the well, not looking back.

At first she heard the sounds of the fierce fight behind her, but it faded as she ran. The forest was darker then she thought it would be, in the fighting she'd failed to realize the time, it was dusk. In the dim light she didn't notice the small hole and stepped in it, "Agh!" she cried, unless all her first aid skills failed her, she'd just sprained her ankle badly. "Fuck!" it hurt, it really did. This was the first time she took stock of how hurt she was, and now that she wasn't running, her head was swimming, and she noticed as she tried to get moving again, she was staggering.

Hurry she told herself, your almost to the well, you'll be safe there.

Then she heard it, the sound of someone moving quickly through the forest. And unless she was wrong it felt like Naraku. She forced her tired muscles into a run, as she did so the first shouted taunt came.

"OH KAGOME! YOUR PRECIOUS HALF-BREED IS DEAD!"

She kept running, if she got to the well she was safe, the mantra ran through her head, as she tried not to think about Inuyasha.

Naraku continued to taunt her trying to get her to give away her position, finally he found one that got through her skin.

"HE DIED BEGGING!"

She stopped dead, "HE DID NOT!" She at once realize what she'd done and started to run again.

"OH KAGOME! I found you!"

Shit! She'd given herself away, and even if it was only in her head she sounded like Inuyasha, she'd need to break that habit once she got home. She crested the hill to the well, she was safe. She ran the last few staggering steps, and grabbed the rim. Home...

"Your dead."

She whipped around, Naraku stood at the edge of the clearing. He raised his sword, and ran forward.

She tried to fall back down the well and half succeeded, that was the only reason Naraku didn't kill her. His sword entered just above her right breast and as she fell back, he fell forwards.

As they fell down the well, Naraku's sword cut it's way upwards in her chest. She was unable to stop the scream as he cut through her collar bone.

Then they fell through time.

Kagome landed in a pained heap at the bottom of the well, blood sprayed the walls as if the sword had just exited her shoulder. She carefully looked at her right shoulder, it was a mess, and as she looked a little closer she saw the broken bone gleam. She quickly looked away, trying not to be sick. Now to get out of the well.

She carefully worked her way up the ladder on the side, put there just for her, it sucked climbing one handed, especially when both your legs hurt too. She reached the top and flopped over the side, biting back swear words. She carefully opened her half numb right hand, the two pieces of the Sacred Jewel glinted in the dim light. She had it, she switched it to her left hand, it wouldn't due to drop it now. She pulled herself to her feet and staggered up the steps to the door. She pushed it open with her closed hand, she smiled at the Tokyo skyline, she was home.

She looked the house, the lights were on, gleaming cheerfully out the windows, and the oil lamps were lit around the shrine. Home, her mother, her grandfather, and Souta, tears wet her eyes. She took two steps out, getting ready to shut the door, when a demonic aura flared behind her.

She turned, disbelieving, her life couldn't be this unfair. Then the well house exploded, Kagome was hit by the door, she and the door flew away from the house. For a split second she was flying, then she landed.

She screamed, she'd landed on her right arm; breaking her wrist, and grinding her already broken collar bone. She struggled to sit up, once she was up she shoved the door off herself. Then with dread she looked to the crater where the well house used to be. She struggled to see through all the smoke, then it started to clear, and she saw him.

Kagome felt as though time was moving in slow motion, she watched Naraku look around confused by his surroundings, then her family drawn by either her scream or the explosion, came running out of the house. They saw her still mostly sprawled by the blast, and so they came running towards her calling her name.

She wasn't sure whether she called to them to run away or not, because all she could see was Naraku turning and watching then with an evil gleam in his eyes. But it wouldn't have changed things, because Naraku made up his mind and charged with demon speed.

He grandfather died swiftly, beheaded by Naraku's sword. Her mother died almost as swiftly, sword through the heart, but Naraku wasn't as kind to her brother. He picked him up by the throat and slowly strangled him to death. The next thing she knew she was running towards the two, only for Naraku to slice her cheek open with a miasma filled tentacle, she remembered falling back and staring at her brother's horribly blank and blue face.

As she stared, she was aware of the terrible pain, the cut on her face burning, the knowledge she'd brought him here, here to do exactly this.

Then Naraku threw her brother's body at her, it hurt when his eighty-five pounds hit her, but she ignored it in favor of laying him out properly. She carefully rolled his body on it's back, smoothing his hair the way he hated, she kissed him on the cheek and looked up at Naraku. As she looked at him she felt like she was in hell, the flames surrounding them, his red eyes reflecting the flames, making them look like they were burning, as her home burned.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, kneeling next to her brother, ignoring the pain.

"What was I waiting for?" Naraku parroted, "I was waiting for that beautiful look of despair, Kagome dear." Then he charged, Kagome guided by an instinct she'd felt only a couple times before, raised her hands, palms out still holding the jewel, she gritted her teeth against the grinding feeling in her broken wrist, as she moved it so. Arms crossed at the wrist, palms out, Naraku reached her.

Naraku hit a barrier, she could now see it, a faint pink-purple bubble, but unlike other barriers Naraku was stuck.

As her powers flared, Naraku seemed to fade around the edges, then seemed to become see-through. All she could think was, your not getting away this time. She clenched her fists, feeling as though she'd grabbed Naraku's shoulders, then she began to purify him. He screamed and struggled, and finally became dust.

She felt satisfaction, the bastard was dead. Everyone was avenged. Then she collapsed on top of her brother's body, blackness consuming her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, or Bleach... (sniffs) Which if I think about makes me sad, but thats why I have fanfiction. Oh, and this story take place about episode 135 in bleach, just to give you a clue about what's going on. And if the prologue wasn't clear this story is M for a reason, that and I didn't think I could get way with calling teen.**

**Chapter One**

Kagome woke slowly, her head felt fuzzy, her mouth dry, and her left hand cramped. Then the annoying beeping of a heart monitor made her eyes fly open, as suddenly she could hear all the sounds of a hospital. The bland white ceiling above her confirmed it, she was in a hospital.

She turned her head slowly to look to her right; a door that seemed to lead to the hall, a table piled high with cards, presents, and some half wilted flowers, and two low floating balloons, and a garish violet chair. "Ugh."

She looked down at her body, a cast on her right wrist, expected. She seemed to have a cast on her foot if the lump was any indicator, and her shoulder was swaddled in bandages, that was also expected. But she was a little confused as to why her right arm was tied to her chest.

She turned her head to the left, then she saw the hat, a hat she hadn't seen in years. Her Father's hat, which was resting on her Father's head as he slept on her hand on the bed, body only half in a chair. She didn't want to wake him, but her hand hurt and her cheek itched, and that was her good hand he was asleep on. Speaking of her cheek, shouldn't the miasma in it have killed her? Well she had blasted Naraku and using her powers had healed or purified before, so that was probably it.

Her cheek itched.

Really itched.

Really, really itched.

She couldn't take it any more, she slowly, and carefully slid her hand out from underneath his head, he snored on. She exhaled, and then realized her hand was clenched shut, no wonder why her hand hurt. She carefully pried her hand open, only to see a complete Shikon No Tama. Rage filled her, the stupid damn jewel. She exhaled sharply, mastering the urge to throw it against the wall, she slid it under her pillow and reached up to scratch her cheek. Her tentative fingers encountered gauze, she frowned, that meant she probably had stitches, she hated stitches.

Then it hit her, why her Father was there, why she had stitches, everything, and everyone gone. She couldn't have stopped the tears if she tried. Everyone gone. Inuyasha, her mother, her grandfather, Sango, Miroku, and Souta... And even Shippo was lost to her. Hell, if the house really had burned down even Buyo was dead. Her sniffing and stifled sobs woke her father; he sat up suddenly, "Kagome."

She blinked at him, her misery complete.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? What should I do?" all came out in a rush.

She opened her mouth to answer and all that came out was a croaked sob.

"Water first I guess," he grabbed a glass of water off the little table near him, and carefully let her sip from it, ignoring her attempt to take it from him.

She gathered her fragile control and mastered the urge to sob and wail about their deaths. So she focused, and asked the most important thing she could think of, "Whens the funerals?"

Her Father blinked surprised, he turned to look at the clock on the wall. "It's Friday, so... four days."

She nodded, carefully not to jostle her shoulder, she'd been unconscious for six days. She grimaced not only did she have a headache, her crying had soaked the gauze on her cheek.

She reached up to peal it off, when her father's voice stopped her. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"It's wet," she finished pealing it off, it had a faintly purple discharge on it. "Eww," then she tried to throw in the trash can that was across the room, she missed. She could tell she was going to have problems with using her left hand for the next five weeks. She sighed, this wasn't going to be fun at all, then she realized that was an understatement. She was all alone, then the tapping of her Father's clogs reminded her he was there, so she amended her statement. Everyone who knew the truth was gone, as was everyone she loved.

Her Father was staring at her, shuffling his feet. Suddenly he spoke, "I'll go get a doctor," and dashed out of the room.

Why did he have to be her Father? And why couldn't he be normal? Then she realized she wasn't normal, so why would her Father be? She snorted, he could have at least gotten new clothes or changed his hair style, or gotten rid of that stupid hat, or his annoying, clicking clogs. It had been six years since she'd last seen him, you'd think he'd want a new look at some point or another.

She frowned, he annoyed her faster, then even Inuyasha ever had, and he hadn't done anything.

A Doctor rushed in stopping dead when he saw her awake, he started blinking in surprise. Then his face turned grumpy, he started to scold her. "You had us worried young lady, you should have woken up two days ago."

Her eyebrow twitched she could feel it, what right did he have to scold her? Let's see how he felt after defeating Naraku. She looked him over, he was dressed in gray scrubs but he seemed to have the air of someone who was used to suits. His face was haughty, he seemed to think he knew it all, to sum it up, he pissed her off. Seriously he was talking to the girl who'd trained under the demon Lord Sesshomaru. Deep breath Kagome, how would he know that?

"What is the full extent of my injuries?"

Both the doctor and her Father were surprised, the doctor looked to her Father and he shrugged. He cleared his throat tentatively, "You had numerous abrasions on your arms and legs, you cracked your tibia."

Well that explain the cast, and why at the time it hurt so much.

"The worst injury on your legs was the slice running from your knee to your hip, it has been trying to become infect, so we've had to give you antibiotics for that and your cheek has tried to do the same. The slice took one hundred and twenty-seven stitches to close it, you have another twenty some else where in your legs, your arms also have sixty or so stitches in various cuts. Your right wrist had multiple fractures it took quite a lot of hardware to fix again. Your shoulder..." he trailed off.

"Going by your file, that was your worst injury, it nicked your lung so by the time you arrived here your lung was trying to collapse, after that was dealt with, there was the fact your collar bone was broken, and you were still losing a lot of blood, they think they got everything cleaned up and with therapy you should gain back full mobility, you at the moment have twenty-three staples and an equal number of stitches to finish closing it. Your cheek has eighteen stitches in it and your doctors think you might need a little bit of plastic surgery..."

"No," she interrupted.

"Excuse me?" the doctor managed to ask it in such a way, she was gritting her teeth not to snarl at him.

"I want to keep the scar."

"Why?"

"Because it's my face and..."

The doctor cut her off this time, "I don't think you realize just how bad the scar will be."

"It doesn't matter, I want to keep it."

The doctor and her Father were giving her weird looks, that she ignored. "The rest of my injuries?"

"Ah... on a less serious note, your covered in bruises, and you cracked four ribs, one on your right side, the rest on your left."

After a moment of silence she responded, "Thank you, that sounds about right. I did expect most of that."

There was silence. She looked up at the ceiling, she didn't want to look at them, it was three in the morning, she could go back to sleep. She was unaware of her fingers tracing the threads in her cheek, but her Father watched, almost hypnotized by the motion. When Dr. Itou motioned to him, to leave the room, he followed.

Out in the they most closed the door, the doctor turned back to him. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, unfortunately all the police can tell me is that for some reason my daughter survived someone stabbing her with a sword, and the same person or persons killed my ex-wife, her father, and my younger son. And the same person or people burned down the entire house and shrine, where they lived."

"Do you think she saw it?" Dr. Itou asked him.

"Judging by her reaction upon waking, I'm afraid so." The man's eyes darkened in a way that made the doctor nervous, "Do you think they'll catch the perpetrators?" the doctor asked trying to distract the man from his dark thoughts.

"I don't know, but I do know that to do that they will have to talk to her soon."

They were silent for a moment before the doctor remembered he had rounds to do, "Sorry I need to go," and he left, leaving the blond leaning against the wall listening to his daughter's heart beat.

That afternoon, two police men showed up, their names escaped Kagome, but her Father knew them, he shook their hands and everything.

Then they started to question her, "What happened Sunday night?" "Did you see the killer?" "Do you know him?" "What was he after?" were some of the questions asked. She knew she frustrated them with some of her vague answers, and others she confused them with, so she came clean, sort of. They didn't need to hear the whole thing time travel thing and demons and magic and... but close enough to clean.

"Gentle men you are aware I've told you twice the man who killed my family is dead, yes?"

They remand silent, she huffed, only for her ribs to bother her. "Look I told you he was after me, and being a all around bastard he killed my family too, and I have told you I killed him, what more do you want?"

"Miss Higurashi, if what you say is true, where's the body? What's his name? And where did you meet him? And most important, what was he after?"

The one to her right demanded.

She sighed, "His body is ash, his name was Naraku, as to where I met him it's not important, and I told you he was after me."

The one on her right seemed ready to explode, the left one waved him silent. "You are aware the fire didn't burn hot enough to cremate someone."

"Him being ashes doesn't have anything to do with the fire."

"Then how did he become ashes?"

She resisted the urge to sigh, and gritted her teeth instead. "Do you have any proof other then what I told you about a motive? Do you have any other witnesses who tell you anything contrary of what I've said? And do you have any reason not to believe me when I say the man who killed my family is dead?" She made sure to stare them in the eyes, the one on the right met her gaze and returned it, if not with a more probing one.

Finally he came to a decision, "We will speak with you later."

-Two days later, the officer that had sat on the left called, and with ill grace told her the case was closed because of her testimony, and the lack of evidence, then he'd hung up rudely.

-Four days after she'd woken up, she and her Father left the hospital for the funerals, the hospital had advised she not check out just yet because of the reoccurring infection in her leg, and cheek. She had told her Father in no uncertain terms she was checking out today, so he'd sighed the forms and worked out payment, and they'd left.

The drive to the grave yard was dead silent, Kagome was unable to stop fidgeting with the badly fitting dress her Father had bought her for the funeral. Once there she was able to talk to the people that had come, friends, a neighbor and she stood stoically through the ceremony, but once the time came for her to go up and place a flower on each coffin, she collapsed on her Mother's and ignoring her pain from legs and ribs, sobbed her heart out. She didn't even notice she was apologizing endlessly, till her Father came over and scooped her up in his arms, and then tried to comfort her with her old nick name.

"Shh, Hime. It's alright Hime."

That brought her back, she sat up and found that the funeral was over and it was just her and her Father. She climbed out of his lap, and said."Kisuke I have killed, and you haven't seen me in years. I am not Hime, my name is Ka-go-me, call me by it." And then she straighten her dress and wiped at her face, and went over to the coffins to say goodbye.

Half and hour later they were in a taxi driving to the hotel Kisuke was staying at, when Kagome asked, "So are we leaving for Karakura town tomorrow or when?"

"I was thinking we'd go shopping tomorrow for your new clothes, maybe say goodbye to the shrine, so..." He hurried his answer at her glare, "Day after tomorrow."

She thought about it, "What's my budget?"

"Hun?"

"How much can I spend on clothes?"

"I don't know..."

"How much?"

He shrugged, "How ever much it costs to get what you need."

Idiot. He really was, how was she suppose know what he could afford... well if he wasn't going to limit her she teach him what a mistake that was...

Next night, Kagome collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Her idiot Father hadn't even blinked at all the money she'd spent. Well, even if he hadn't learned to give her a budget, she was now the proud owner of; a new pair of sneakers, a pair of awesome knee high boots, a pair of snow boots 'because Karakura town got more snow', and a pair of heels. And that was just shoes, with clothes she'd gone crazy. She now owned, five pairs of jeans, eight long-sleeves shirts, twelve t-shirts, four nice dressy tops, three pairs of shorts, and four knee length or longer skirts, as with her new scar she'd rather not wear mini-skirts, and on top of all of that, she'd gotten four sundresses, and two nice dresses along with a wonderful kimono of violet, lavender, and black. It had been awkward trying things on with her right arm strapped to her chest but in the end she managed.

She thought over all the clothes she'd gotten and laughed to herself, it had a theme. She no longer had any pink, yellow, red, or green in it, for the most part it was purples, ranging from lavender to a dark violet, and most of the blues she'd gotten were royal blue or darker, and then she had a lot of black, some gray, and a little bit of white, and then as for browns she had a kaki skirt and that was it. And almost all of what she'd gotten had a high neck or a collar, with two exceptions a dress with a small v-neck and a t-shirt with a scoop neck, and that theme probably had to do with her resolve to never take the Shikon off.

Well even if she'd splurged on clothes she had stuck with the basics when it came to jewelry or makeup, some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of concealer and she was done, the scar on her cheek meant wearing blush, and foundation was useless. And she had gotten maybe a dozen pairs of earrings. Oh, then there was the purple suitcase, and the new black backpack, a purse, a wallet, and a small flowered makeup bag.

She gratefully took her night time pain meds, and after getting ready for bed, she laid down and tried to use her power to heal her bone injuries, but her control wasn't as good as it normally was, because she was already so tried, and the fact she couldn't use her hands to direct her healing powers. But just using her powers brought her some small measure of relief, and after a minute she stopped and swiftly fell asleep.

Next day, after breakfast her Father helped her pack all her stuff, most of it newly bought, and then they took a taxi to the shrine.

It took a long time for her to reach the top, it was a complete pain in the legs to climb the stairs, she could feel the stitches pulling. Stupid things. Once there she stared at the mess of what used to be her home, her memories told her it was bad, but this wasn't bad, it was gone, ashes.

Her Father touch her shoulders, "Kagome, the firefighters found your cat, they buried him here, he lead her to a small pile of dirt behind the corner of one of the still standing storage houses. Once there she knelt and kissed her left hand, and touched the dirt, "Goodbye Buyo, you were a good, and lazy cat, even Inuyasha would agree." She stood up and wandered over to the crater that used to be the well house. She bowed her head and said her goodbyes to everyone, tears streaming down her face. It was real, the well was gone, not even splinters remained.

Finally she went over to the tree, oh the poor tree. She winced as if it was her bark that was scorched, and her branches burned, and her own head that was missing leaves. She went up to the tree looking for the place where Inuyasha had hung. She only found the spot because of the faint hole from the arrow hole, she laid her hand there and said her last goodbye. She finished and looked up to see her Father staring at her looking a little sad, but mostly confused.

"Yes, Kisuke?"

He winced a little at her use of his first name, "Nothing," he waved his stupid little fan trying to distract her. She let her eyes narrow at him, only for his fan to wave faster in his nervousness. "Fine."

She turned had headed back for the taxi that they'd payed to wait for them, leaving him behind. "Oh! YOUR READY TO GO! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Her embarrassed father yelled after her. "Idiot," she said under her breath as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

The ride to the train station was silent, Kagome didn't feel up to talking, so she didn't say anything and her father was quiet for whatever reason, she didn't care as long as he wasn't bothering her. Once they arrived, the taxi driver and her father unloaded all the stuff in to luggage compartment, once that was done her father paid the man who came over to her and bowed, saying. "I'm sorry for your loss." she thanked him surprised, but touched.

They boarded the train in silence, once sitting Kagome allowed her feelings of depression to overwhelm her. She'd been fighting the feelings back ever since she'd heard her Father on the phone with someone, she'd over heard enough to know her Father had been looking to see if she had any cousins to stay with, or any other relatives who would take her, he'd specifically said he wished someone else would take her. She thought she'd heard him say it was because of a problem in Karakura town, but she hadn't been sure. It still hurt her feelings to know not only had everyone she cared for deeply, been killed in less than a day, but to also know the last family she had didn't want her.

It didn't help she knew her family who might as well have been killed by her hands, wouldn't blame her. It almost made it worse to know they'd want her to be happy, and would want her not to blame herself.

She sat and thought about where she'd go from here, she felt like she stood before two paths. She wasn't sure where they lead, but part of her wanted to throw a fit and say she wasn't ready to decide, but she knew that wasn't completely true. As she'd told her Father, she'd killed and was no child, what he didn't know was she'd killed more then once and not just demons.

She took a deep breath, Inuyasha had, had a life just as bad for different reasons, and he'd strived for his dreams and happiness, she could do no less.

Then her Father touched her on the shoulder, she turned surprised. "It's lunch time, Kagome."

"Oh," she got up to join him in getting food, she ended up getting a sandwich, ham and swiss, along with a soda, she felt very American. She blamed her English teacher, who loved American bands, and food, Kagome supposed this came with have lived in America for a couple of years. After eating lunch in the lunch car she and her Father headed back to their seats.

Kagome promptly zoned back out, she got lost in her good memories with Sango and Miroku, and Shippo, if she could have, she would have adopted him, and she couldn't help wishing she'd asked him to call her mom. Time came and reality intruded, it the form of the intercom coming on and informing everyone of their impending arrival to Karakura Town, her Father now spoke up seeing she was now paying attention to her surrounds. "Hey, Kagome I have some friends waiting for us at the station."

"Oh, really?" her Father seemed oddly uncomfortable.

"Yes, they help us with your stuff and..."

"Is it a women?"

"What? No just some friends."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Ha hee ha... What do you mean?"

"That" she said pointing to his fast moving fan that waved back and forth in front of her face.

"Oh..." the intercom cut him off, telling them to unload in an orderly fashion, and where those with more luggage then a carry-on could get their stuff.

She let it go, she would see soon anyway, they waited for the isle to clear before getting up, they headed out to where they would get her stuff along with her father's small bag. Kagome stepped off the train, she took a deep breath, it smelled like city air, but it had a heaver feel to, it felt powerful. Kagome sighed to herself, of course her Father couldn't live in a normal town, he had to live in one that was seeped in spiritual power, it fit. A normal life? Ha! Who was she kidding? She looked over the crowd hoping to spot her Father's friends.

They found three people waiting with her father's bag, one was a small red headed kid with a scowl, and a small girl with black hair in pigtails, and a very large man with cornrows, the large man's glasses glinted as he scanned the thinning crowd.

"Tessai!" her Father cried before heading his way, "On time as always, Jinta, Ururu it's good to see both of you."

"Owner, your late," the one Kagome thought was Jinta snarled. "And why are we here any way? Shouldn't we be..."

Kisuke cut him off, "Jinta that is not polite, and I haven't introduce you to why I had to leave."

"Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, this is my daughter Kagome Higurashi."

The reaction that statement brought was comical, well Tessai seemed to be the only one who'd known before hand, but the other two... jaws dropped, eyes popped, and Jinta seemed speechless.

Kisuke continued, "We won't speak of work at the moment, Kagome, this is Tessai Tsukabishi, that is Jinta Hanakari, and this cute little girl is Ururu Tsumugiya.

Kagome bowed to be polite, and as she straighten, she winced, her ribs weren't being healed by her nightly attempts to fix them. Tessai must have seen this for he immediately came over and started suggesting his own remedies. And after listening, and watching amused by her Father waving and mimicking dying, she said. "That sounds like it would help a lot but the doctors told me I should take the medicines they gave me and no others."

"Ahh... Well Kagome-chan if you need anything at all let me know, I will be ready and waiting to help."

"Thank you Tsukabishi-sama."

"No no, call me Tessai."

"Very well Tessai-san."

"What is yours?" he asked looking at the pile of luggage.

"Uh... that one" pointing to a large box, "And that one," pointing to a black backpack. "And that one," pointing to a purple suitcase.

Then Tessai snapped out orders, "Jinta, the suitcase, Ururu the back pack." Her Father grabbed his own bag, then Tessai picked up the large box, and he lead the way to her Father's shop.

Her Father owned a candy shop, some how that wasn't what she pictured, not even close. Oh well just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover. Tessai still carrying the heavy box, gave her a tour the house behind the store seemed oddly large, the kitchen was wonderful, and finally they arrived at what Tessai called her room. She opened the door, it was pink, and unless she was wrong the exact same shade of pink as her old room, it even had a western style bed like she liked, not like her old one, but a western one. She had a nice desk, and a matching set of drawers, and a small chest, and a small closet., a mirror hung on the wall. She sat down on the bed, only now becoming aware of the tears running down her face, even if her Father hadn't wanted her here he was doing his best to make her welcome.

"Is it okay, Kagome-chan?" Tessai asked hesitantly.

She looked up, she'd forgotten him. "Did you do this Tessai-san?"

"Yes, I painted, Ururu picked the furniture after Kisuke said you like western style furniture, and Jinta helped move stuff."

"Thank you for the effort you went through to make me welcome here, but next time your painting remember a lavender or soft blue works just as well."

Tessai bowed in acknowledgement, and set her box down, leaving her to her thoughts.

She sat and wondered about what her new life would bring. Dinner time came, and Ururu came to get her, "Higurashi-san dinners ready."

"Tsumugiya-san, call me Kagome."

"Alright, but only if you call me Ururu," she said staring at her feet shyly.

"Okay, Ururu-chan lead the way."

Kagome reached the dinner table, and carefully lowered herself down on the cushion, well Ururu served them. But as soon as Kagome saw it, she knew she couldn't stomach dinner. It was ramen, she stared at it well everyone else dug in, her stomach began to turn, and her hand made it's way to her mouth as her stomach got worse, finally she caved, "I need to be excused." She bolted for the bathroom, to hurl.

After her stomach was empty she went and laid down in her new bed, asking herself, why did I do that? She'd been asking herself that for a while, when Ururu quietly knocked. "Yes?"

"Can I come in Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't eat the ramen that you made, Ururu-chan."

"So you don't hate it?" the shy girl asked.

"No I used to love it, it's just someone I loved, liked to eat every day, but he died and now I don't think I can eat it." She stared at the ceiling, Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted her to stop eating it because of him, but she didn't think she could love it again.

"Tell you what Ururu-chan I'll make dinner three times a week so we can trade off, and hopefully keep the Ramen down to a minimum, okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 2

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer, nope not mine, I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, and even sadder I don't make money writing this. Like I said this takes place starting around 135 in Bleach and I made my own Inuyasha time line. Guys I like reviews, I need reviews, they make me happy. GIVE THEM TO ME!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome, the next morning; with a some help from Ururu, made breakfast, it was soothing to do something so normal. She had become used to cooking over a fire, so using a stove was amazing, she didn't have to fiddle with it so it cooked evenly or stir it as often, so this was a nice change. Only it wasn't a change now, it was what she'd do from now on. She brushed the dark thoughts away, now wasn't the time, if she wanted to wallow she could do it in her room alone.

She and Ururu served everyone before sitting down, after the first bite, her Father exclaimed that it was amazing. She and Ururu were modest, Ururu said it was Kagome's recipe, and Kagome demurred that Ururu had done most of the work, and then they continued eating. After another couple minutes, her Father spoke up. "Kagome, I have sighed you up at Karakura High, you'll start next week after most of your stitches have been taken out."

"Okay," her apatite was gone, school... she'd been so far behind in Tokyo, how would she do here? Then the idea of new people her own age, ugh. Would they ignore her because she was new? Or would they pick on her? Or would they be really friendly? Which was worse?

-Three days later her Father brought home her new school uniform. It was awful. A gray mini skirt, a white shirt with short sleeves, and a red tie, it also had a gray blazer or a sweater for cold weather. But it wouldn't do... the only things she could come up with, was to wear a undershirt and to wear tights, so she sent Tessai-san to the store to get her undershirts and nude colored tights.

He came back with three black and three white undershirts, and eight pairs of nude tights. After thanking him, she went to try it on, and conclude it would do. The tights hid her scars and the bandages on her legs that she still had to wear, and the bandages she still needed to wear on her arms couldn't be hidden unless she wore her blazer, but at least they weren't nearly as bad.

Some of the stitches in her arms and legs had already come out, her Father was strange, he'd payed the bills at the hospital in Tokyo without blinking, but here he'd taken her to a small clinic, then he'd been on first name basis with Dr. Kurosaki who owned the clinic, and the doctor was a funny man. He'd been completely serious with her but he'd harassed her father who had apparently harassed him about his kids. The conversation had been weird and she'd felt like she was only getting half the story, but on top of that Dr. Kurosaki had a very strange aura, it had been restrained like he was a trained monk, but it also seemed weak or like he as only at half power, or even like his power was hidden. In the end she'd conclude it was none of her business, she didn't need to know and she knew asking would only lead to awkward questions, like how did she see auras, or why, if they could see auras too, it looked like she didn't have an aura. Yes, she decide it was better not to ask.

Her resolve not to get involved, would tested more then she'd ever guessed in the next month.

Her first day of school was... interesting. She'd been assigned to class 1-3, and Tetsuo Momohara was assigned to help her around her first day. From the first moment he saw her, she knew he'd joined Koga in claiming her, and well he was handsome, and very polite, he fawned a little too much, he followed her around, carried her bag and introduced her to his friends. She'd been told at the office she could turn in all assignments that included writing could turned in once the cast on her wrist could be removed. That was fine, she knew she could have gotten Tessai to scribe, but she saw why they'd want her to do it.

Tetsuo lead her to class and they chatted, well waiting, once class started it got interesting, the teacher had her stand up and introduce herself. Something that had her cursing like Inuyasha in her own head again, she'd wanted to blend in, fade in to the backround, now she'd never get to, she'd become the new girl. So she kept it simple, ignoring the spiky haired red headed guy who was almost drooling at the sight of her, though what he found attractive about bandages and stiff movements she'd never know. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here... I like chocolate, and long hikes," then she sat down. It had been hard to focus with so many that had power in the room, the really tall guy sitting in the corner, the red-head who was drooling, the bald guy, his creepy friend with feathers attached to his face, the big breasted girl with strawberry blond hair, the big breasted girl sitting next to her with an odd dreamy look, and a small girl with shiny black hair and violet eyes, and that was just the really powerful ones. There was four others that seemed to have fledgling powers, there, but they couldn't use them yet. At least that was her guess judging by the way their power moved and flowed free around them, but they really weren't that strong, just more then others.

Tetsuo seemed to actively avoid the ones with power, it was strange, it wasn't that he was aware of them having powers, it was that they were outcasts for some reason. After class she stood waiting for him, so he could show her the lunch room, when one of the ones with fledgling powers bounced up to her. "Hello beautiful lady my name is Keigo Asano, and I live to serve, so how may I assist?"

His friend, another with fledgling powers, followed him, "Pay him no heed Higurashi-san, he's useless."

She laughed a little, the two of them were cute in their goofy off balance humor, "I thank you for the reassurance, but who are you?"

He bowed, "I am Mizuiro Kojima, and you may call me Mizuiro," he smiled a shockingly knowing smile at her.

She shook it off, she'd traveled with Miroku she knew how it went, "Thank you, Mizuiro-san, Asano-san if you want to help me, you could start by pointing out everyone and telling me their names."

Tears streaming down his face Asano-san cried, "Why do you call him Mizuiro, you just met, don't you care about me?"

"Because he asked me to call him that."

With that statement it was like the sun had come out, he threw himself to his knees and clasped his hands, "Higurashi-san please call me Keigo!"

"Okay, Keigo-san."

"What's going on?" Tetsuo had joined her again.

"Oh, well I was waiting for you these two came, and started talking to me, Keigo-san is going to tell me everyone's names, and..." she decided to have a little bit of fun at Mizuiro's expense. "Mizuiro is going to join us because he likes me." she smiled at him, laughing inside at his surprised expression. Tetsuo got jealous, but if Kagome want them to join the two of them, he'd suffer through them for her. "Okay, Higurashi-san the lunch room this way," and he lead the way. It ended working out well, she learned most of the names of her classmates, she learned where she was going very fast as Tetsuo-san gave good directions, and Mizuiro balanced the other two's worship with his carefully flattery, sly hints, and hidden jokes. The other two were pretty straight forward but he was fun, she had to be on her guard with him, she hadn't realized it but this was what she'd loved most about spending time with Miroku, only if she let her guard down with him he grabbed her butt, but Mizuiro mocked her.

By the time lunch was over she felt she had some new friends, maybe not close friends, she wasn't Kagome to them yet. But someone to sit with at lunch, Tetsuo's friend Daisuke Saitou also joined them, he'd been quiet, but seemed nice.

The rest of class went well, now that she wasn't distracted all the time and having read her books before class, so she wasn't as lost as she had been at her other school, she might actually catch up. After class finished Tetsuo had to go to sports, so Keigo and Mizuiro walked her out, that was when she asked about the students with power.

"So who are they?" she asked as they walk away for school in a formation she recognized as one good for group battles.

"Oh..." Keigo deflated suddenly, even Mizuiro's face darkened.

"The red-head is Renji Abarai, the bald one is Ikkaku Madarame, the one with the weird feathers is Yumichika Ayasegawa, the black haired girl is Rukia Kuchiki, the one with Strawberry blond hair is Rangiku Matsumoto, the other two are Sado Yasutora, and Orihime Inoue." Mizuiro said flatly.

"Why don't you like them?" she asked, as this seemed out of character from what she'd seen of the two boys.

"It's not they we don't like them, it's that they won't tell us where Ichigo is..." Keigo whined.

"Who?"

"He wasn't in school today..." Mizuiro was cut off by Keigo, "Like he hasn't been for almost a month."

"That sounds serious."

The two nodded in time, "We know, but no one else seems to notice and no one will tell us anything," Keigo said.

She carefully walked home, she had a hard time walking because of her walking cast, her leg was healing well, it's just the doctors insisted she keep it on for another two weeks, despite Kagome knew her leg was just fine, thanks to her aura healing. As she walked home, she watched the crowds, for a town, it had a large number of people, she got so involved with crowd watching she failed to notice a girl who was walking the opposite direction, she looked back in front of herself just in time to close her eyes for the collision.

It never came, she opened her eyes to see no one, she spun, the girl continued on her way, only now Kagome saw she was floating a little above the ground... A ghost. Kagome looked out over the crowd again, some of the people that had seemed solid a moment ago, now were fuzzy, or see through.

Ghosts, a lot of them, she'd seen ghosts or souls before, but never this many. What had changed?

Then she felt a spiritual presser like she'd never felt before, it pushed her to her knees, she ignored the twinge in her legs, and lifted her own aura, such that it now was visible had you looked. The power no longer pushed on her but she didn't get up, where was it coming from?

It seemed to be coming from above, she looked, nothing... There! something flying between buildings... Then it let out a scream, the sound chilled her soul... just when she was afraid the thing saw her watching, it was veering towards her... Someone cut it down, she ignored the de-solving body, demons did that too, and she was positive that it wasn't a demon. She focused on the one who killed it, she was both surprised and not when she saw the red-head Renji from class. He vanished and so did the spiritual power.

She got up slowly considering what she'd seen, she could chose to become involved now or wait and see...

She chose to wait and see.

The rest of the week went similarly, only she didn't ask Mizuiro or Keigo about the others or about their missing friend. Tetsuo seemed glad she didn't care and the red head Renji never did more then stare or stare and blush or a million other variations, his women friends took to dragging him away when ever he saw her, it was funny, but embarrassing for both her and him. Walking home she'd seen a number of those things, a couple had even come after her, she'd been afraid till she'd raised a barrier against one and seen it be purified.

After that she hadn't worried, they couldn't touch her not matter what they were.

Saturday came, and she slept in, and once up she found no one around, so she went and kept shop, she was beginning to be disturbed by how empty it always was, did anyone buy candy here?

In the entire day there was not one customer, so that night when everyone got back from where ever they'd gone, she asked for the store records from Father, he gave them to her. Later that night going over them, she found not only did almost no one buy anything, her father hadn't order new stock, aside from fresh stuff in years.

Her Father had grossly neglected the store, and Tessai hadn't been much better, going over everything she concluded that she would have to take over running the store. The best thing to do was to have a sale, she went over the figures and discovered she could sell all the chocolate items at half price, and the other types of candy a similar price, now for advertisement...

The next day Kagome went to the library to use the computers, then to a copy store, and to the newspaper. At breakfast her Father hadn't protested her doing all of this, if anything he seemed a little embarrassed by the end of her rant, as she left the room she'd heard Jinta say she was scary, she wished her hearing had got as good as Sesshomaru had wanted, when he'd been training her, because then she might have understood her Father response, she'd heard him say something but not what. Oh well...

**Monday**

She went to school struggling with the number of fliers she was bringing, some to hand out and some to post at corners on her way home. She was relived when she reached school and Tetsuo helped carry them in, "Wow, Higurashi-san what are these for?"

She took a deep breath trying to stop panting, "I work at my Father's store and almost no one buys anything there, so I thought I'd pass these out, and try to get more people to come."

"Wow, with this many I'm sure a lot of people will see them and come," he said cheerfully.

She smiled, "Thanks."

Daisuke joined them, "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi, would you two help me pass these out?"

"Pass what out?" Daisuke asked, having just arrived.

"Sure," Tetsuo answered for both of them.

She grinned and handed both them a stack each, and went to stand by the door, she flirted lightly with some of the older class men who said they would drop by for sure, and chatted lightly with some of the girls, and got some offers to join them at lunch and some more promises to drop by. Then it was time for class, Kagome dropped gratefully in to her chair, that was tiring.

Class started per-normal, but half way through one of those terrible screams broke the class monotonous lecture, Renji after some covert looks with his friends, jumped up asked to be excused, the teacher let him, he came back five minutes later, but something seemed off. Passing her on his way back to his seat he didn't drool or even look at her, and that had never happened.

He continued to act strange, for one his friends no longer talked to him, and two he still didn't look at her till lunch time, and only then after disappearing, he came back acting like normal. She wanted to go talk to him but she was keeping her promise about joining the girls for lunch, Tetsuo didn't seem happy to have to share her, but unless she wrong Daisuke had a crush on shy little Michiru, which meant he was very happy to be there.

But then the conversation took an unexpected turn, "Higurashi-san how did you get hurt?" the girl asking had reminded her of Sango, in her movements, and some of her other mannerisms.

Right, the question... she winced, she didn't want answer that.

"I got them the night my family died," by the end of her statement her voice was almost inaudible.

The girls all gasped, Tetsuo looked very surprised, and Daisuke seemed shocked. Keigo however put his foot in it, when he asked the question she'd hoped wouldn't be asked. "How'd they die?"

She paused hoping someone would save her, but gossip and curiosity won out. She sighed, fighting her feelings of rage and inadequacy, it was all her fault they'd died. She kept her voice low hoping they wouldn't notice the anger in her voice, "They were murdered in front of me, I only got lucky in surviving."

Dead silence.

She looked up, aware her eyes had tears in them. Shocked, that was how everyone looked, Daisuke was white, Tetsuo was the perfect picture of shock, his mouth hanging open, Keigo, well he was a combination of both, pale with his mouth wide open. The girls had taken it differently, Michiru had a faintly disbelieving look, it wasn't that she didn't believe Kagome it was more she couldn't believe it had happened, Ryo was blank, no sigh of what she thought, and her friend Mahana, well she was white, if Kagome hadn't been so upset she might have worried about her fainting, Chizuru was staring at her, and Tatsuki, who'd started it all seemed both sad for her and angry.

"The bastard, did the police catch him?" Tatsuki asked.

"No..."

Cries of outrage broke in to what she had been about to say, Tatsuki's "What!" and the others "Are you scared?" "Is he going to come after you?" "How awful!" and other things stopped her from telling them he was dead. Then Daisuke asked a good question, "Your family? but I thought you live with your dad?"

"My Mother and Father were divorced, she... after they all died I came here to live with him."

"Oh..."

"Kagome your hand!" Chizuru cried, staring.

Kagome looked down at her left hand, it was fisted on her thigh, her knuckles were white, but what Chizuru had seen was the trail of blood coming from her hand as she rubbed her hand up and down in her leg... "Oh, " Kagome opened her hand, four half moon cuts, they bled more now that her hand wasn't clenched, she'd been so upset she'd dug her nails into her hand and hadn't felt it before now. She hopped up quickly, "I'll go get a bandage from the office," she fled before her anger became too much, and she said something she shouldn't.

They all watched her go, Mahana commented that she must have been sad not to notice what she'd done. Tatsuki disagreed, "No, she was angry."

"But how do you know?" Mahana asked.

"Because I've seen that look on Ichigo."

Conversation over, they all went back to their lunch and ate in silence.

Kagome was leaving the nurses office when she ran in to Renji, "Oh, sorry... Abarai-san," she watched as his face went tomato red, it was funny to compare his hair and his face. She waited for him to say something, and waited, and waited... He hadn't said anything in the last five minutes, he'd just been staring. So she gave up and said, "Well, see you in class," and left him in the hall staring after her.

The rest of the school day was pretty boring, but on her way out she handed each of her friends a stack and said "Please hand these out or hang them up as you see fit," since during lunch, all had promised to help her hand the fliers out, so her own load to put up was pretty light, which was good as it was hard to put them up one handed.

Once she got home, she found her Father waiting with his foot tapping. She walked passed to drop her stuff in her room, her Father followed her, "Kagome it's time to go, you need to get the last of your stitches taken out."

"Kisuke why didn't you tell me that this morning?"

"Because I forgot..." his voice trailed off.

She huffed, sometimes he was just an idiot, and others he was something more then stupid, it was just sad. She dropped her stuff in her room and lead the way to the Kurosaki clinic, silent the whole way there.

Once there, she met Dr. Kurosaki's two daughters, who after mentioning they were his daughters, he added they were also his assistants, she had a hard time not laughing at him because he said this with his chest puffed out like the proud papa he was. The dark haired one rolled her eyes, and the blond one blushed a little, and both said "Nice to meet you Higurashi-san."

She laughed a little, "You guys are going to see me in my underwear, you can call me Kagome."

Then carefully, she took her sling off and worked her shirt off, glad her Father wasn't in the room, she knew in her head he'd probably seen her well she was unconscious, but that was then, this was now, then came her skirt and tights, there she was in her underwear. The blond one, Yuzu she correct herself, gasped. She laughed looking at the two who were getting to see her scars in all their glory, but both were shocked, she could tell.

The small cuts had, had most of the stitches out a week ago, just her cheek, shoulder and thigh remanded and those three were the worst, though her wrist was defiantly in the running. But she looked over her body, she had other scars, most were older, some in her arms, some from Inuyasha's claws, some from scrapes, some like that one, she thought tracing it, came from a sword. Then there ones like this one, she traced the one on her hip, that were more memorable, as it was the one where it all started.

"Kagome-san?" Karin questioned.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Where did you get all those scars?"

"You mean the old ones?"

She nodded.

"In fights."

"With bullies?"

Kagome smiled to her self, that was what demons were, bullies. "Yes."

"Did you always win?" Yuzu asked, Kagome frowned, that was an odd thing to ask.

"No, why?"

"Because, our older brother gets in to fights and he always wins, welllll..." She amended, "unless there with girls, then he loses."

Kagome laughed, she knew according to doctors she'd healed amazingly fast, but all she could think was she healed slowly, she was still seeing a doctor three weeks later. "I want to meet your brother."

Yuzu frowned, "You go to Karakura High right?"

"Yes."

"Our bother goes there when he's not being a bastard and hiding," Karin said.

"Karin, don't say that, just because we don't know what he's doing doesn't mean you need to call him names. Besides Dad isn't worried, so why should we worry?" Yuzu cried genuinely upset.

Kagome listened, a growing stinking feeling made it's self known, "Is your bother's name Ichigo?"

The two turned and looked to her surprise written across their faces,"Yea..."

"Kagome I hope your ready," Dr. Kurosaki burst in, Kagome had a feeling he'd been listening outside the door.

They got on with taking the stitches out, the two girls had said they were impressed when she didn't make a sound as they cut the stitches out, Kagome told them it wasn't that impressive, as taking them out didn't hurt, much, she'd silently added.

When they were done, Dr. Kurosaki took ex-rays and pronounced her healing speed amazing, as according to the ex-rays her bones were almost all healed, he told her from now on she could get away without wearing her boot, but if her leg hurt she was to put it back and use it for the rest of the day, the same went with her wrist, about her shoulder, he said she should keep it in a sling because of the healing skin but if she took her arm out long enough to write... it probably wouldn't hurt, but seriously the moment her wrist or shoulder bothered her she was to stop writing.

She smiled and thanked him before going over to the mirror to examine her cheek scar, she'd seen it with stitches in it, and for the first time it was just the scar.

It was a jagged purple slash running along her cheekbone right, some might say it ruined her natural beauty but she actually liked it, it made her think of Sesshomaru's cheeks, and of some other demons she'd seen and above all it reminded her of her greatest failing and greatest success.

Yes, this scar would do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, so don't SUE ME! Besides I have like no money, taking more from me would be mean. A/n I love reviews, tell me what you think i don't care if it's some what critical, but I don't like people who trash stories for the fun of it either. Thanks to all my reveiwers, and a specially Sugar0o, Foxgodess07. Thanks for all the reveiws! You guys made me update sooner than i intended i intended to wait till Monday and start posting once a week so i didn't get to ahead of myself but you guys have been so great i had to update early!  
**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome lay in bed fiddling with the Shikon No Tama, she didn't know what time it was, but her alarm for school hadn't gone off yet so it didn't matter. What was she to do with it? She could keep wearing it forever, and passing the legacy to her child, or she could try wishing it from existence.

But the problem lay in, legend had it that it had to be a pure wish or things would only get worse.

Again the problem was the very nature of a wish was selfish, you had 'wish' to have it, making it selfish.

She rolled over to look at her clock, five minutes till she needed to get up.

She got up and pulled her night gown off, then walked over to the mirror. She had white shine scars, pale pink ones, and bright red ones, they were ugly, she hated new scars. They looked all red and puckered, and they were hard to hide, old ones only caught your eye if you knew what to look for or if they were long or wide or just big in general.

What had brought this on was she'd been stared at for the rest of the last week, some stared because of her newly bared scars, or some because the grapevine had heard how her family was dead, and some stared because they could.

She was conflicted, she'd met Inoue-san last Friday at lunch, and that girl was innocent in all the ways that mattered, she may have friends that were darker and less innocent but she clearly didn't have a malicious bone in her body, but something about her disturbed Kagome.

Maybe it was the wide gray eyes similar to her own or the blank look when according to Tatsuki she was one of the smartest students in the school, or how little girlish she acted or maybe it had been what she was eating, but something about her was off. But being mean to her and avoiding her, would do no good and certainly wouldn't earn her any friends, kicking her would be like kicking a puppy. Actually thinking about it, that was a good analogy, she was cute, innocent, but she had teeth.

Her alarm went off, she turned around and turned it off. She grabbed her stuff and went to take a shower, once finished and dressed, she did her physical therapy exercises. Then she was running late, she'd taken too long in the shower, she grabbed some toast and set off for school walking quickly. She got to school late, as in after first bell rang, she got a late slip and walked in to class to give it to the Sensei. Misato-sensei waved her to her seat, as she walked to it, she noticed a new aura, it was a faint blue-white and it was distinctly monk like, the boy who owned the aura turned to watch her, their eyes met. Kagome only got more confused, not only did his aura get less monk like, the longer she watched it, he was also giving her a hard look like she'd done something wrong.

She watched his back the whole class, his power was controlled around him like a monk's would be but his aura felt more like a miko's. What was he?

During lunch her friends asked "Why had she stared so hard at Ishida?"

"So that's his name," she looked up at him across the field, where he was sitting and talking with the others with powers, he looked up at the same time, their eyes met again, Rukia stopped him from staring at her.

"Yeah, why do the two of you keep doing that?" Mizuiro asked sharply.

Kagome was annoyed with herself, how was she going explain this away? She had a sinking feeling that this 'Ishida' was not the type to ignore her lack of aura. "I don't know why, but he started it and I'm going to finish it."

Her friends seem confused by the hostility in her voice, she sighed, yeah that was smooth. Mizuiro raised an eyebrow at her, "So you have noooo clue why Ishida doesn't like you?" his tone implied he didn't quite buy that.

"Nope," she flashed a dazzling smile his way, she'd discovered if she did that to a guy she could distract them quiet well, and it worked mostly. Keigo wasn't going to ask and Mizuiro at least dropped it, none of the girls had been asking, they knew when not to bother a fellow girl, and Daisuke had been busy talking to Michiru. "So why isn't Tetsuo here today?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Oh he has the flu," Ryo answered.

"How did you know?" Chizuru asked.

"Because we live next door to each other," Ryo sighed.

"Oh..."

"Hey guys," Inoue had come over from where she'd been sitting with the others, Chizuru immediately jumped her, "Hime!' she squealed.

"Hey, Chizuru come on get off..."

Tatsuki got up and hit her off Inoue, "Chizuru what have I told you about doing that!" she screamed.

"Ouuch! Your so mean Tatsuki what made you hit so hard?" she cried sitting on the ground.

"Enough!" Kagome growled, watching this hurt, it reminded her of the fights among her and Inuyasha, and Sango's fights with Miroku. It reminded her of feelings of family and belonging.

Everyone sat and was silent, everyone was careful not to look Kagome in the eyes, all had a sinking feel that the first to break the quiet would suffer a horrible fate.

Kagome sighed, she'd upset her friends, she wrapped up her bento box, and stood, "I'm sorry guys, I'm not good company today, I think I need to go eat alone." She left, heading for a quiet place where she could wallow in her sadness, alone.

She sat against a wall of the school, no one could see her here, unless they leaned way over the bush or if they crawled under the bush like she had. Now that she was alone, she allowed herself to cry for them, everyone that had died that day, sometimes at night when she woke there would be a blissful moment of thinking every things fine, then the guilt would hit. It was so hard she could only morn or talk about half of her grief, no one else could hear about the rest, because if she let a name slip then the rest was sure to follow. She wished for moment that wishing them back to life would help, that it would get rid of the jewel, that she could know they'd somewhere, and some point lived the life they'd wanted.

She sat there crying, hunched up against the side the building, fist stuffed in her mouth to stop her sobs, she didn't want anyone to hear. After a time she felt like she now could look at her classmates and not start crying, she went to find a bathroom to clean up in, she got a few strange looks from those that saw her and in the bathroom she found out why. She had leaves and a twig in her hair, and her eyes were red from the crying, she was just glad she'd bought waterproof mascara, other wise she'd have had black stream running down her face. Just as she finished, the bell rang, she headed for class.

She sat down ignoring the speculative looks from Ishida, she would end up blasting him, if she looked at him too long, her control was shot from her little crying jag earlier. She manage to survive the rest of class, without embarrassing herself, she'd even managed to correctly answer the two questions she was called on to answer.

She walked home quickly, she needed to get home, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She walked through the store that wasn't busy at the moment, she stopped to beat Jinta up, she'd told him more then a dozen times since she'd arrived that she would not tolerate him picking on Ururu, but he seemed to think she'd meant 'as long as I'm not around you can pick on Ururu'. So she'd gotten to the point that when ever she caught him, she dragged him away by his ear and smacked him. Despite having been doing this for the last two and half weeks he still hadn't got it through his thick head she meant what she'd said.

Then she made it to her room, once the door was shut, it was like a weight had come off her shoulders. She set her bag down and changed into one of her long skirts and her new favorite shirt, it was long-sleeved and a sharp color of violet, it was strange, but looking at the color that was the only way she could think to describe it. She sat down at her desk thinking she should do homework, but couldn't get started. She threw down her pencil, grabbed her purse and left out the side door.

From there she just walked, she needed to move, she missed that about her adventures in the feudal era, moving, never staying in one place long. She'd been walking for half an hour when she found a small shrine, out of habit she walked in, it was just a small shrine, but it was a touch of home. She walked out thinking she'd found a new hobby, she would see every shrine in Karakura town.

She got back before anyone knew she'd been gone, and sat down at her desk, ready to focus on her homework.

Dinner was disturbingly quiet, Kagome had the feeling they were just waiting for her to be done eating to talk. So once she was done, she got up left the room, she went down the hall before silently doubling back around the corner to eavesdrop. Her suspicions were proved correct when she heard Jinta open the door after her and checked to make sure she was gone, before turning and shutting the door with a "She's gone to bed."

"Good," she heard her Father say, "Tessai where are we in preparations for the bridge?"

"We could do the last bit in a second."

"Good, good... Jinta what has the rate of hollows in the city been?"

"More then three times the normal amount, however none in the last three weeks have been Arrancar level sooo..."

"Hunn... that's odd I honestly expected Aizen to make a move in that time..." Kisuke trailed off, "The only reason I can think of for Aizen to have not yet made his move is that the Hougyoku isn't responding well to him... Which I suppose is both good and bad, it gives us more time, but it also means the time line we've made up till now no longer applies."

There was silence for a time before Kisuke spoke again, "Ururu please get everyone here so we can speak of this."

"When you say everyone do you mean Ichigo too?" Ururu asked softly.

Again with that name, almost everyone she'd talked to here had known him, and it sounded like whatever was going on was big and this Ichigo was at the center of it.

"No, Ururu he needs all the time he can get to train, he still can't control it long enough..."

Kagome listened to her leave through the other door, and waited to hear more but they remained silent. She continued to listen to her Father sip tea and Tessai didn't make any noise, but Jinta cleared the table, and left taking the dishes to the kitchen. They were quiet, till an oddly short time later she heard others began to file in, Jinta came back carrying, unless her ears served her wrong, a tray of tea cups, he passed them out and she heard eight or nine new voices thank him. But the next voice that spoke she knew, "Why isn't Ichigo here?"

That was Inoue, so it wasn't that far of a stretch to guess who the others were, Ishida, Yasutora, Abarai, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Kuchiki. But then she heard a voice she didn't know, it had said, "Why are we here Urahara?

The voice was cold in a way that sent shivers down her spine, he made her think of some of the ice based demons she'd fought, but it was a rather young voice.

"Your here Captain Hitsugaya because things have changed."

Well, she now had a name to go with the voice, back to listening.

"What do you mean things have changed?" asked a very deep voice, somehow Kagome was betting that was Yasutora.

"I mean according to the best projections Aizen would have attacked at least three weeks ago, but as he hasn't, I think the Hougyoku is not responding to him well as it could have, meaning it could activate a week from now or a year, it means things are not the same." Kisuke finished.

The silence rang, Kagome found herself holding her breath it was so strong, it was broken by petulant female voice, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"That's why your here," her Father said.

"Urahara-san today at school I looked at the new girls' aura and found she had none," the voice that spoke could only be Ishida. Jerk. Couldn't keep what he saw to himself, Kagome was curious to hear what her Father would say.

"I am afraid I don't yet know why Kagome Higurashi has no aura, but I can say she's no threat to us."

"But having no aura is impossible!" said the cold captain's voice.

Kagome had fight to keep from snorting, idiots all of them. Did none of them think of her having hid it or even using a different method then they used? Idiots. Sadly the conversation didn't get much more intelligent or clearer, she learned three things in the four hours she'd eavesdropped. One the things that attacked her were probably called hollows, and two there were different classes of hollow and three they were fighting an enemy named Aizen.

In the end it didn't tell her much at all, that and for some reason Renji had stayed with her Father and needed to move back in, it sounded like when her Father learned she was coming he'd kicked him out to sleep at Ichigo's, and from that and how he'd talked about her, it seemed her Father didn't want them to know the true relationship between them.

Strange.

Kagome tried to toss her musings out of her head, and failed, at four, having still not fallen asleep, she turned off her alarm and got up to make breakfast, as today was her day to cook.

Making breakfast was soothing, it calmed her mind. She was bending over to pull something out of the oven when her inner-senses went crazy, there was someone concealing their aura behind her and coming closer.

She reached out, it was Tessai's aura, fine. He wanted to sneak up on her, she'd turn the game against him... She waited till he was just behind her, then she struck.

She spun, "Good morning, Tessai."

He fell back to the floor, surprise evident. He stuttered when answering her, "Goo o... Good morning Kagome-chan."

She smiled a bright sunny smile, "Breakfast will be done in half an hour, excuse me," she walked out to her room, once there she gathered her school work, while snickering. Had he just walked up to her and spoke, he might have had better luck.

She served breakfast, and ate quickly, she was going to run a bit before school. She'd decided, last night if there was going to be a war, even if she didn't want to be involved, she should be ready to fight in any case.

She ran, at first it was hard but as she got going, it became nice and nature, she knew some preferred jogging, but the half pace annoyed her, she would walk or run not in between.

At school she arrived early, she'd run faster then she thought, she'd expected to run slower because of her forced break but no, she was still pretty fit, she'd have to look in to joining the small archery club here at school, she didn't dare let her arms get rusty.

She sat down her desk and began planing her new schedule. Cooking, school, homework, workouts, archery, runs, shrine seeing, helping in the shop, and a time for friends.

Suddenly her time seemed all spoken for, she banged her head against her desk "Ughhhh..."

"Why'd you do that Higurashi-san?"

She looked up surprised, it was Ishida. What the hell? See, there, she'd done it again. Inuyasha I bet your laughing in your grave right now, making me swear...

"Because I suddenly realized how much I'm going to have to do."

"Okay... Look I came over to apologize for the way I acted yesterday, I had no right to glare so..."

She cut him off, "If your going to say sorry, I should too, I mean I glared right back..."

They laughed awkwardly, and the silence stretched.

Ishida broke first, "Look class is about to start so, I'm going to go sit down..." he left to sit down.

Class started and as Kagome looked around, she realized none of her friends were there, I wonder why not? She thought, but her question was answered. Attendance was called and Mizuko-sensei announced half the class was now out with the flu, so she said, they would review what had been covered. Kagome sighed in relief, she was glad as that would give her more time to catch up.

But lunch time came and she had no one to sit with, but Ishida and Inoue called her over and she couldn't say no without being rude, so she went over and sat with them. It was kinda awkward, Renji was staring at her and the others didn't say that much, and Inoue babbled trying to cover up the silence.

Finally Kagome broke the silence, as Orihime's babbling didn't count, "Look," she said looking at Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, "if you don't want me here I can go sit else where."

Rukia waved her hands suddenly spouting nonsense about not being awake, and of course they wanted her there, but Rangiku convinced her, "Look, we just weren't sure what to say, so what do you like?"

"I like archery, and hikes and chocolate."

Ishida perked up at that, "What kind of bow do you use?"

"Mostly short but I have been... well, I was trying to work my way up to a long bow, but with my wrist now..." she gestured with her sling.

They were all silent, before Rukia spoke, "Is it true you survived the murder of your family?"

Kagome felt her polite smile become brittle, and her eyes hardened. But Renji spoke for the first time, "Rukia did you have to ask that? And so rudely too, lets hope Byakuya never hears of this."

Rukia's jaw dropped and Kagome was surprised, he'd spoken for the first time in front of her, and in her defense. Then she wondered, "Who's Byakuya?"

"Her brother," Madarame answered as the other two started insulting each other.

Rukia finally seemed to lose the argument, so she turned and with false sweetness said, "I apologize for my insensitive question," then she bowed.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, she hated false sentiments, it always made her think of Naraku, and his love of lies. But now was not the time, she nodded in acknowledgment of the apology, before answering softly, "Yes, the school wide rumor of my survival is true, as I told everyone there, it was pure dumb luck." She carefully took a deep breath and unclenched her fist, she didn't need to make herself bleed again.

She looked up from where she'd been trying to burn a hole in the ground to see the deep frowns, and Orihime's distressed face. She forced her frown away, "Hey don't worry about it, it's over with, and I'm almost healed."

Even as Kagome said this, everyone there was struck by the resemblance of what she'd said to some of the stuff Ichigo had done and said.

As one they stared at her, Orihime even looked at her hair, looking for the orange color.

Kagome blinked, they were all staring hard at her, "What did I say?"

Orihime laughed, along with Rukia, and Renji, Madarame huffed and Ayasegawa turned to look away, Yasutora went back to eating, Rangiku was the only one who tried to explain. "Sorry, we weren't staring at you it merely stuck us, that what you said sounded like something another friend would say."

"Oh..." Kagome felt sure she was missing something, and as small talk went on it accrued to her, the only other person she knew of them spending time with was this Ichigo, strawberry or #one guardian. As time went on she wanted to meet him more and more, screw staying out of it... Inuyasha, she growled, you have me SWEARING!

The school day finished up, and Kagome headed home to help in the store and make dinner. It was kinda boring only five customers well she was in the store, but the fun part was Tessai tried to sneak up on her again, and she did the same thing and he still fell over in surprise, man, did she have to work on not giving away she'd done it on purpose. Then the store closed and she made dinner. Well eating she found she was on the receiving end of speculative looks, it almost had her worried, the way they looked at her it was like they knew something, which was pretty much impossible as all evidence was burned or lost to time.

She shook her head, that was probably it, they wanted her to give something way. That would be pretty hard to do, as time travel was such a big part of it, and that didn't leave much evidence and it was fairly easy just to omit that part of her life now. Yes, that wouldn't work at all.

Everyone was now finished, so she silently cleaned up, she was leaving the room when her Father asked something of her, "Kagome once your done please come back here."

She froze briefly, then relaxed, she had nothing and everything to hide. Once she'd finished cleaning up, she went back and found everyone still there. She sat down awkwardly, it was hard to be comfortable when everyone was staring with a lot of intensity, she waited.

"Kagome do you believe in ghosts?"

What should she say? "Yes...?"

"Then..." her Father shifted uncomfortably, "Have you ever seen one?"

"No." she was lying to save herself it wasn't to use him, she told her conscience.

" Oh... You've never seen anything odd?"

That one was a little too easy to dismiss, define odd, were demons odd? Were dead people odd? What was odd? Was time travel odd?

She made sure to give him a strange look, "No."

"Okay, you can go."

She got up, and pulled the same thing she had last night.

"I am truly confused," Tessai said.

"I know what you mean old friend," Kisuke agreed.

"As am I. I thought your research said, any child born of a soul reaper and a human would have phenomenal powers." Jinta stated.

"Well, this is true, my previous thought was that if you did so they could be truly powerful, but you have to keep in mind there are only five children born of a Soul Reaper and a human recorded, any other births besides them, if they happen were killed before they reached a year old. So it stands to reason Ichigo gets super powers and his sisters and my little Hime are left normal, and my poor Souta." Kisuke sighed, "I can't say I'm not glad Kurosaki's kid gets the power, and she's left free and normal."

Kagome was almost choking, she was a half-breed! And she definitely wasn't free, she touched the jewel around her neck, she was bound to this thing, and normal was no longer in her vocabulary, it hadn't been since she'd killed that samurai...

_Flashback_

_Kagome was walking by herself, along a creek, it was a quiet night and she wanted some alone time. Shippo was eating so she was without even him, that night._

_But soon she noticed a commotion, it was a girl of maybe fifteen and she was fighting a Samurai in the bushes, if her torn clothes spoke true, he was trying rape her, now if she'd been smarter she would have had her bow with her, but it was back at the inn. And did her not having a weapon stop her? No, she opened her big mouth and yelled, "Stop you bastard, can't you see she says no?"_

_She remember the way he looked towards her with disdainful eyes that turned lustful._

_"Are you asking Whore?"_

_"No. You must stop what your doing is wrong!"_

_"I don't care."_

_Then the girl under him screamed, "Run Lady, He'll Get You Too!"_

_He turned back and slapped her, "Silence Bitch!"_

_She screamed, once again fighting him, Kagome ran forwards grabbing him. He back handed her, she'd fallen back stunned, then he'd knocked the other girl out and come for her. She tried run, he'd swiftly over taken her, she fought long and hard till he drew his sword, she'd gotten lucky and kicked it out of his hands. He'd then began to strangle her, she clawed, fighting again, then her hands had scrambled over the ground looking for anything, she was so desperate, what she found was his sword._

_She'd taken it and driven it through his head._

_And there with his body she'd sat till the other girl staggering, found her, both had sat and crying together. Till Sango found her, that was when Sango began training her._

_End Flashback_

No, what normal girl had killed before sixteen? She'd given up being normal the moment she'd gone back to fight Yura of the Hair, even if at the time she hadn't known what that meant.

Normal.

What a laugh, she stole back to her room, hearing the discussion brake up.

She, despite the revelation of being a half-breed, slept well, it was like half of her had always known she was, it was funny and ironic, but it fit. She went to school and sat with the other 'Soul Reapers' at lunch and the whole time she had a half ironic smile plastered across her face, she couldn't hide it, it was so damn funny.

Today after school she headed over to the Principle's office to see if she could join the Archery club, she ended up trying out for it that afternoon because they always met Tuesdays, despite not having held a bow since that horrible day, she hit the center of the target and was enthusiastically welcomed to the club. Even more amazingly was after spending the whole afternoon doing Archery her wrist didn't hurt at all.

Once she got home, she was met by her worried Father, "Kagome, Where have you been?"

"Trying out for the Archery club at school..."

Kisuke's shoulders dropped, "Kagome, next time you aren't going to be home right after school warn me."

"Okay." She walked in and started her homework, it was Ururu's night for dinner. Dinner for the first night in two days was relaxing, Tessai told jokes and stories about some of the funny stuff her father had done when he was younger, and while the stories were edited for her they were still funny and it was nice to hear more about the Father she'd never known well.

That night she had her first nightmare, she woke up everyone, so they were crowded into her room Tessai, Ururu and Kisuke were standing right over her, and Jinta was back by the door. "I was dreaming wasn't I?" was the first thing out of her mouth, her voice rasped.

Ururu nodded, her face was white, Tessai and Kisuke weren't much better, Jinta wasn't looking at her but his shoulders were very tense, like he was fighting the urge to yell or run or do something violent.

She took a sip of water before asking her next question,"I didn't say anything did I?"

They as one shook their heads.

"It was just screaming hun?"

"Hun." Ururu answered, "It was scary Kagome-chan..."

"I'm sorry," but to tell the truth she'd been expecting this for a long time now, she was actually surprised it hadn't started sooner.

Her Father must have seen that on her face, because he asked, "You've had nightmares like this before, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"What are they about?" Tessai asked.

"Nothing you need to know," Kagome said, she'd told her mother some of what gave her nightmares and then later found out she'd given her mother nightmares, she hadn't said anything after that.

"We can't help if we don't know, Kagome," Kisuke said.

"Who says I'll let you help?" she asked, actually curious to hear their answer.

Her question had them stumped, she could see it, in all four blank faces.

She laughed, the dream she'd had was an old one, it she could handle, one dealing with the deaths of her family she might not have been so blasé about, but this one didn't bother her much. "Shoo, I'm fine, I'll study some before going back to bed," then she looked at the clock. "Or not," it was three if she studied for two hours then she might as well get up.

"Are you sure Hime?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, and don't call me that, I am no princess." Kagome growled, she might have been OK if he'd just left, but now he'd annoyed her. The four left, Kisuke left last, giving her one last look. Jerk. She took a deep breath, that dream was pretty old, it was the one where they'd failed to drive back the undead army Sou'unga had raised, and the world had literally gone to hell. Yeah, that bad dream was an old favorite, the feeling of exhaustion, the pull, and the helplessness while the two bothers fought. It was a favorite, but not bad on the 'it haunts you while awake scale,' it was a mere two.

On with studying, then the workout, push-ups, "ugh." Crunches, stretching, and on. By six Kagome thought she might be able to sleep again, but it was time for the shower, it would help with the soreness. Then it was her day to cook again, "Ugh." Then on to her favorite place, school.

Today, sadly, did not seem like it was her day, what she didn't know was it would get worse.

Beginning of class was the same, all her friends were sick, except the Soul Reapers, maybe Soul Reapers didn't get sick, and as a half breed she had a better immune-system, it did make sense, she rarely got sick, her fake illnesses aside.

But come lunch time things changed, half way through lunch she heard another one of the hollows scream, she watched the group around her stiffen and come up with lame excuses to run off to fight them, now more and more were coming, it was strange never had this many come. What got weird was a few minutes after Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku and Rukia ran off, their bodies came back and tried to seem the same, but it clearly wasn't them. Besides she could feel them fighting the hollows, it was very hard to pretend not to notice anything well Sado and Orihime fidgeted.

Soon it was time to go back inside and they hadn't come back, they were still fighting.

Kagome found it hard to focus on school, with the clashing energies outside, it was a fight and never before had it not been her fight, before when traveling she'd been free to charge out and win but not now, not here and it felt strange. She sighed, not only was she swearing, she wanted to charge right in. Inuyasha you must be laughing somewhere.

But then a dark aura of one there hollows appeared right out the window, Kagome turned her head, time slowed down. The giant white face looked in at them, From where she was sitting she could see the others standing up, trying to reacted as the huge fist broke the windows, reaching in for them.

Kagome couldn't let the few others here be hurt, she jumped up, automatically using her powers to move faster, she crossed her arms, bringing up a barrier as the glass shattered, she sadly could only shield half the class room meaning the others with powers were on their own, as they were too far away for her to protect.

Something punched her shields, she collapsed to her knees unable to see what had hit her shields, but she knew it was crazy strong to take that much power out of her. The smoke began to clear so she dropped her shields, some of the class screamed in all the smoke and were scrambling out of the class room, others had been knocked out or were even hurt, Kagome could feel the others fighting or healing as her senses told her Orihime was, but it didn't matter she was so tired...


	5. Chapter 4

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own not Bleach or Inuyasha, it makes me very sad, but my life goes on... As does the story... Thanks for the sixteen reviews on the last chapter!  
**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome sat bolt up right, "Hun!" Her head whipped back and forth, she was sitting at her desk, everyone that had been at school that day, was sitting up in their seats, fine. No one was injured, as a matter of fact no one seemed to know anything had gone wrong. Except, the Soul Reapers... they all looked, worried, tiered, bored, and sleepy... Well, Rangiku was the only one who looked sleepy.

So they'd probably defeated the hollow and done something to fix the window and make sure no knew anything had happened, okay, she could live with that. The fact none of them were even really looking at her, told her they hadn't seen anything. Which was a relief, she probably would have had to tell them something if they had, now she could keep pretending.

School finished, and Kagome ran home, she had to tend the store in an hour and a half so she'd thought to see the shine five blocks over before work, so that was what she did. It was quaint, and simple, but once again being in a shrine calmed her, she went home feeling centered. At the shrine she'd gotten a number of brochures on other shrines in the city, she decided to look at them later.

But later didn't come for weeks...

The store had seven customers before she closed the store and made dinner, after dinner her Father had come up to her and laid a hand on her head. Somehow she got the feeling it was because of what happened that day. But what she didn't know was he'd been there and had cleaned up the mess, so he'd found her passed out on the floor of her class room, she didn't know how angry he'd become and she didn't know, he'd ordered the others to guard her, he had not explained to them, not telling them anything or giving any reason, but he had threatened them if they failed Benihime would sing after their blood.

So unknown and unannounced to Kagome, she had a number of dedicated guards.

That night she had another nightmare but this time it was a mix of her previous fear of Naraku coming to the future and what had actually happen, it had been horrible, but oddly enough she didn't wake screaming, she woke up to tears running down her face. As she cried and thought about the dream she found it was hard, what were you to do when you've faced your worst fear and survived?

As the day went on she found that question absorbed her, what was she to do? She knew she wanted to live, she knew she didn't want to fight any more, but she didn't know what she was going to do. Could she study hard and become a doctor? Did she want to? If not a doctor then what? Being a miko didn't pay well now days. Did she just want to graduate and return to the shrine and make it new?

"What was her goal? She knew she wanted to have kids but with who? It was hard for her to look at guys now, with comparisons like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who could beat demons?

Asking herself these things, was how she passed that Wednesday.

Thursday, Tetsuo was back. He clearly felt crappy, but he was back, so she sat with him at lunch, they chatted but Kagome still felt only half way there. She hadn't decided on her path, it kept coming back to that, it was like fate needed her to decide. It honestly was starting to scare her, she'd saved the jewel from Naraku and lost her family and friends, wasn't that enough?

That little problem aside Kagome was already getting back in to shape, her arm had gained back the little bit of muscle she'd lost, and she was running more every time she went out. Her scars were fading a little bit every time she practiced with her powers, she did that carefully, sneaking off to the park to use them and she either used small amounts or she was only there for ten minutes actively using her powers.

She did not want to get caught.

Friday rolled around, she'd had another dream of Naraku coming through the well, this time she woke everyone up screaming, she felt silly, all of them had run in there like she was being attacked only to find she was dreaming, go- gosh that must be annoying.

She started studying, and feel asleep at her desk, so her alarm didn't wake her up, meaning no one woke her up till she only had twenty minutes to get ready. Dash into the shower, get dressed, no time to blow dry her hair, a little bit of toast, grab her stuff and she was out the door running late.

She still had to get a late slip, damn it! She'd run the whole way trying not to be late, and she still was.

She got it and walk grumpily up to her class, it wasn't her fault... Okay, fine, it was. She was so busy grouching that it wasn't till she was standing next to Misato-sensei's desk that she noticed the new aura. It was so over powering, she almost started choking on it, then she raised her power a bit and it let her go. She turned half dazed, that aura... It was wrapped around a boy her age, with bright orange hair, it was such a crazy color that she stared, but the face beneath was equal remarkable, his brows were bent down in a fierce scowl, his eyes were staring out the window, his amber eyes, not yellow or gold, but amber, his face, it was rather chiseled, for a teenager. He was so handsome...

"Higurashi-san, you may sit now!"

Oops... she blushed, and went rushed to sit down, she rushed so much she didn't see his eyes following her form.

**Ten minutes ago**

Ichigo was bored, he was really bored, training with the vizard had been more fun then he'd ever wanted to have. They had liked beating him up more then Urahara ever had. He now controlled his hollow, but he still couldn't hold his mask for then three minutes. But he was stronger, and he was no longer a danger to his friends, but it still bothered him that by the vizard's standers he was the weakest one, the one who's mask broke first.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Present," he answered. Yep, he was back at school, he couldn't believe he needed to go to school when a war could brake out at any moment. A normal life, not! How could he be worried about a grade when fellow Soul Reapers could be dying, at that moment? At least the others were here, they were together, all he had to worry about was his friends and family, not the whole of Soul Society.

The door to the class room slammed open, Ichigo's head snapped up, he stopped himself from jumping out of his seat. Damn it, he was at school. Not training.

A girl he hadn't seen before breezed her way in, black hair still damp, and wild. She was gorgeous, long legs, full lips, pert breasts, and as she turned to Sensei, her skirt fit nicely. She stiffened, crap did she sense his stare? He quickly looked out the window.

She now was staring at him, he wanted to meet her gaze but felt self conscious, he had just been staring at her ass...

"Higurashi?"

"Higurashi-san?"

"Higurashi-san, you may sit now!"

The girl, Higurashi apparently rushed to sit down, he watched her. Her eyes caught his attention they were gray, a striking color, as she walked passed him, he swore she smelled like a coming storm. He always thought a storm smelled of power, so to find a girl that smelled of it was strange, it had to be a perfume. He hadn't noticed it before, but she had a violet colored scar on one cheek, it was strange he'd seen may scars but never one that color, it was jagged so not a knife wound, but clearly a scar. He looked at her arms as she sat down and pulled out her books, she had other scars, a lot of them, she might even rival some of his.

What had happened to this girl?

He watched her the first part of the day, something was off. He might not sense spiritual power well, but he could sense life force and people, but she walked by him at one point and he'd felt nothing.

Well, that wasn't quite true. He may not have really felt her life force, or even an aura, but he'd sensed a lot of anger, and a rage that had felt familiar. He noticed she had a friend, so she wasn't branded new, he asked about her at lunch.

"What's with the new girl? she feels strange."

"You mean Kagome?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, her I guess."

"She has no Reiryoku," Ishida told him smugly.

Bastard.

Then he caught what he'd actually said, "Wait? What? Is that even possible?"

"Thats what we wondered, but we talked to Urahara he said he didn't know but she was no threat, and later he said we need to protect her." Renji told him, looking over his shoulder watching her.

"I don't see why we need to protect a stupid girl," Rukia muttered.

"You just don't like that you lost to her and that Renji likes her," Rangiku taunted.

"Shut up, I would never be jealous of a human!"

"I don't like her!" Renji tried to protest. Everyone else, except Ichigo gave him a 'yeah right' look.

Ichigo squashed the urge to be jealous of them for spending time with her, she was normal and no matter how pretty she was, he couldn't date her, she had a life and didn't need him in it to mess it up.

Besides he looked over his shoulder, she apparently had enough boys interested in her, she wouldn't be into him with his stupid orange hair. Well, some girls liked his hair well enough, like Yoruichi, she definitely liked his hair. Well enough to take his virginity away from him, not that he'd fought hard.

True she had been be drunk, but she'd come on to him, not the other way around.

Well even if he didn't have a chance didn't mean he couldn't look...

Kagome wanted to look up, she really did, but didn't dare. If she did she might start drooling, he was so hot! It wasn't fair. Why did he have to Ichigo? Why couldn't she be attracted to Tetsuo? Why him? What was it with her and guys with power?

It didn't help as she'd adjusted to his presence, his power had become less suffocating and more comforting, what was he doing wrapping her in his aura? Even now it felt like he was touching her, and it made her warm in the most awkward way, she had to fight the urge to squirm. It wasn't fair! She'd been really excited till the teacher had called his name, and it was like a death toll. She simply could not make friends with and or date him.

Damn it!

She sighed, she was swearing again.

"What's wrong Higurashi-san?"

Why couldn't she like Tetsuo?

"Nothing."

"Are you sure your not getting sick, you keep sighing?"

"Yes, I..." she scrambled to come up with an answer, "I just have a lot to do today."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, I didn't do my homework yesterday, and I have to clean the store, I have to clean my room... and help with dinner." He didn't need to know that she'd made most of that up, the one exception being cleaning her room.

"Wow, I'm glad I only have homework to do, so do you want to go..." Tetsuo trailed off, as a shadowed stood over her.

She turned back unsurprised, "Hello Sado-kun I would have thought that you would want to stay with your friend who just got back."

"Kagome-san can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she scrambled up, joining him a ways away.

Once out of sight she sighed in relief, "Thanks Sado, he was getting annoying. I am afraid it will get to the point when I have to avoid him, he's so demanding, and he just won't take a hint. But it should be better when the others are back. So what do you want to ask?"

"Hows Tatsuki?"

Kagome's head turned to the side, why would he ask that? Unless... "Tatsuki just has the flu, she'll be back next week. So does any one else know you like her?"

He looked away quickly, the bit of his cheeks visible under his hair was pink.

"Aha! So I was right! Does she know?"

"No, I..." Sado stopped talking, clearly uncomfortable.

"How long have you known her?" Kagome asked, glee dying away. She had a guess as to why he hadn't said anything, she was pretty sure she was the only one who knew Tatsuki had the beginnings of power.

"Only about a year."

"Aaa, for what it's worth I think if you asked she would say yes. Not that I've known her long, I just think she would need a strong, and hard to scare guy. And some how," she looked up at him, "I don't think you scare easy."

She flounced over to her stuff just in time for the bell to ring.

School finished, and Kagome walked home by herself. She continued to ponder what she was going to do? The hollow that had attacked Tuesday was much too strong for her to defeat, if that was so and he was only a foot soldier, how powerful would others be? If all of this was true, should she really even think of fighting?

Ichigo walked home, he wasn't eager to listen to Karin rant at him for being gone so long, but he had school work to do and catch up on. As he walked he found his mind drifting to Kagome, a beautiful name, a gorgeous girl and from what his friends said a bit mysterious too, they'd told him about her past but he found himself wondering. She was laughing as she'd talked to Momohara-san, if her past was really so bad how did she laugh? Then just as he thought that, she'd looked at their group and at him, and he'd caught a glimpse of a shadow in her eyes, it was creepy and tragic. And the look.. it was a little scary, then she'd blinked and it was gone, life had gone on.

Chad later had gone to talk to her and come back blush fading, so Chad liked her. Ichigo wasn't sure she liked Chad that way, but it didn't matter. He sighed, Chad had a better chance with her then he did. After all Chad was still human, he was a Shinigami and a damn Vizard. He still was not at ease about that, Hiyori could raze him about that all she wanted, but how was he supposed to feel to find out he had a hollow in his soul waiting for one slip up to take control? Good? Hell no!

He stood outside the house he was home, he looked at the house. Home...

He walked in, "ICHIGO!" Yuzu cried rushing to hug him. "Hey," he staggered as she attached herself to him, then he realized she was crying. "Yuzu, I'm home and OK, don't cry," he rested his hand on her head. "Please don't go again?" Yuzu choked out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise," he fought his own feelings, he would protect them. No matter what...

Yuzu stepped away from him, "I know," she wiped at her tears. "But I am glad your here again, please at least say good bye next time... Oh! Your home! I'll make your favorite for dinner to night," and she rushed off.

Ichigo looked up to met Karin's eyes, she was staring at him.

"Ichigo, I need to know what's going on. I can see everything."

Ichigo stared, "What do you mean everything?"

"I mean everything, Speaking of which, what's with your sword?"

That convinced him, he laughed, it made sense. She'd seen ghosts before, so of course she'd seen him. He sobered, he just had to convince her to stay out of the war, and not to learn to use her powers. That would be hard, she was just a little too much like him. Crap.

"Karin lets go up to my room..."

And that was how he found out Renji had taken over his room, after Urahara kicked him out. Rukia was still staying in his closet and Renji had taken his bed, after he'd worked out where Renji would be sleeping from there on. He sat with Karin on his newly changed sheets and told her all he dared, meaning most of the basics, and some details, like he had been training but not where, what for and why. But then he'd dragged a promise from her not to fight, or to try to use her powers, she'd given it reluctantly but he had it.

Dinner had been fun, his sisters had talked about all that had gone on well he was gone, he'd dodged no less then four attacks from his father, and his friends had come down and ate dinner with them.

Fun was the word.

That night after his first relaxing shower in six weeks, he lay in bed considering things. Life really had gone on, his family was still safe, his father still crazy, and he was a Vizard.

He dozed off, wondering why a set of gray eyes haunted him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, I don't even own the crossover idea, but I own her sword... Oh wait you don't get to hear about that for several chapters yet... Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I updated more than I planed, so from here on out I plan once a week updates, unless you convince me other wise... Oh and unnamed reviewers are welcome, as long as they aren't pointless flames.  
**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome walked home, and found the store closed...

"Wonder what's going on?" she muttered as she walked in.

Only to almost have a heart attack, when everyone jumped out shouting "Surprise!"

"Ack!" she jumped back, "What's going on?" She frowned at the balloons, and the stupid party hats everyone was wearing.

"We thought we'd celebrate a little bit tonight because you've lived here more then a month!" Her insanely cheerfully Father told her.

"Ok... What's for dinner then?"

"Oden." Ururu told her.

"Hooray!" she cheered, she loved Oden.

"But..."

Kagome had a bad feeling, her Father's eyes were glinting, "You have to wear a hat, before you can have some."

She sighed, "Give it here..."

She wore it the rest of the night, even if the reason was silly it was kinda fun. It was nice to relax like this and it was hysterical to see with her Father's normal hat still being worn underneath the party hat.

That night doing homework, she reminisced about what she'd thought living here would be like, and what it actually was, the two weren't even close.

She was just about to climb in bed when she felt it, powers that completely overwhelmed hers. She fell to her knees, it was so evil, the intent to maim and kill pushing in on her, she felt the Soul reapers challenging them. The fights had her clutching her chest, trying to breathe, and then they repulsed them.

She collapsed to the floor in relief, as the intruders left. She followed her Father's aura, it was so like some of the others' she could barely at times tell him from them, but he left most of the others on their own only bringing two home and probably to heal them. She felt them get put in one of the empty storage rooms, she was confused to find Orihime was coming here. But her Father's approaching aura had her moving in to her bed and pretending to be asleep, he seemed to pause outside her door, and then he left.

Kagome stretched out her senses, she found Orihime's aura healing the other two, she was pretty sure the hurt two were Yumichika and Rangiku.

She ended up falling asleep while they got healed.

Saturday was both slow and fast for Kagome it was a slow morning but in the afternoon she worked the busy candy store, her sale had gotten a lot of people to come once, and so now they came again.

By closing she'd turned down half a dozen dates, and twice as many flirts.

She and Miroku had come up with the theory; Kagome as the Shikon Miko, even when not holding the jewel, felt of power, attracting males and power seekers to her. As she was holding it now, even in it's sealed state, she was practically irresistible, which was incredibly annoying. She literally was a boy magnate.

Dinner that night was quiet, it was hard for Kagome to feel up to being loud when just last night her large powers were crushed by an opponent not even focused on her. And she guessed the others were quiet because they were tired, and equally sober about a similar reality.

Sunday passed equally quiet, Kagome continued to push herself, she wouldn't fall to her knees next time. Another week passed, nothing really new happened a few small fry came for her and she dispatched them, she drooled over Ichigo, her sick friends drifted back to school, and she continued to learn and catch up on school. The small shine she gone to that week, had given her some miko uniforms, it had been both a comfort and an evil to have and to wear the red and white uniform. It bought up a new question, what, after everyone died, happened to Kikyo?

School continued, and remained boring, and informational.

Three more weeks passed. Kagome found at school she no longer bore the title of new girl, everyone who cared knew her name, and from what she'd eavesdropped the war was almost on pause, both sides felt like they were waiting for something, small skirmishes continued, but no major battle was fought.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo found this frustrating, and something else he found frustrating was he continued to be haunted by thoughts and dreams of the new girl, hell he hadn't even spoken to her, and he dreamed of touching her. He was annoyed too, every guy he had talked with about her, had said almost the same thing, everyone! Well, every guy, even Yumichika, who Ichigo was pretty sure wasn't straight, agreed that she was gorgeous. Training hadn't gained him any significant jumps in power, he now could hold his mask a whole five minutes but that was it.

Ichigo also continued to be stumped by Higurashi, she laughed, and smiled, and acted happy, but other times he'd seen her out and alone he'd seen a dark serious look on her face, or she'd been almost angry. It was strange, she could smile one moment and the next have a scowl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome was cleaning her room when she came across the pamphlets, so she sat down and began looking through them. They were pretty normal shines till she found the two sword shrine. The title alone gave her a pause but once she began to read more, she found herself crying a little.

The pamphlet read: The shrine's story starts with the first sword being entrusted to our great ancestor, a priestess by the name of Rin, given a sword by a great demon who had been poisoned by his greatest enemy, the demon told her before his death that a wielder would come who knew his name, and at that moment should be given the sword. For many years the sword stood alone, till a youth with it's brother came and told the story of the second sword, also to be given to the one who knows the names of the two wielders. Though the youth knew the name of the first brother, he did whisper it, only so the second sword could join it's brother, our ancestor tried to give the youth the sword only for his words to ring though the shrine. "The swords wait for true revenge, and only she can wield them as they desire, for me to take them would only lead to death." And so the swords wait for the one who knows the names of the former wielders, so come and guess, our hours...

Kagome sat, tears running down her face, Sesshomaru-sensei had been dead before the battle and she hadn't known. He'd given the sword to Rin for her to hold till Kagome came, but it was a demon sword... He wished it, she would and could only obey. Which meant maybe the youth had been Shippo? She had to see this shrine NOW!

It was Saturday and it was only twelve, and she frantically scanned the pamphlet for the hours, "Yes!" They were still open. Now where was the shrine... Damn it! It was across town, she could run and probably make it in half an hour. Okay she was gone, a pair of pants, her purse, her sneakers, and she was out the door without telling anyone where she was going.

She ran the whole way, she ran up the steps, and paused at the top trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock to the left of where she stood, it had taken her a mire fifteen minutes or so. A handsome guy maybe twenty years old, came over to where she stood, "Here to see the shrine?"

"Yes," she panted, "Do you have something... like a chronology for the shrine first?"

He frowned a little, "Yes, but not many ask to see it."

"There first."

He lead her to a smaller store house, and sure enough it started with a Rin, she'd married and had six children. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered saving Rin and how scared of Sesshomaru she'd been, till he'd announced he now owed her a debt, a debt he'd payed by teaching her, demon aura techniques. Monk and priestess ones relied on keeping the aura around the body, but demon ones on keeping it in the body.

She followed the chronology down to the current family, Atsushi married to Kohaku and they had two children the oldest being Osamu, a boy and the other Takao, also a boy, and according to the birth dates Osamu was next to her.

"Osamu, when according to your records did you get the second sword?"

He gave her an odd look, "According to our records we got it forty years to the day after the first."

Her breath hitched, that sounded about right for Shippo to have been the one to bring it here, she had asked him about his age and he'd told her he liked staying young, so as to not be considered a threat. He told her he'd been in the process of aging some when she and Inuyasha found him so he'd stopped.

"Do you know what the youth looked like?"

He frowned, "No but my Father has studied more of our older documents so he might know."

"Bring him here," and she add as an after thought, "Please?"

He once again looked at her and then slowly nodded, and left her alone.

She began to question herself, Why was she here? Naraku was dead, she'd killed him, did she really need to take the swords? But... but... she'd talk to the shrine's owner and see the swords, then she'd decide.

Osamu came back in leading a man who looked like an older version of his son, Kagome suddenly remembered her manners. She bowed and straightened, "Greetings to you Shrine keeper Atsushi-san." she watched his aura, he had some small powers, the kind Souta had, had. He'd said it was like a feeling he some times got.

And it looked like Osamu had a feeling about her, because he bowed and said "Greetings Miko-san."

Her eyebrows shot up, he had to have been trained to use his powers, to know that much about her, and then she winced, she'd been so rude. "I apologized, my name is Kagome."

"Thank you, Miko Kagome."

She turned back to the chronology, "Your son said you had studied more then he had, so do your records tell you any thing about the youth who brought you the second sword?"

"Sadly some of our records are damaged, the ones dealing with the youth in particular, how ever I have recovered enough to tell you one detail, he was said to have red hair."

Her head fell to her chest, he'd lived, Shippo had lived. Tears ran down her face, of course he would have aged, finding Inuyasha's body and following her scent to the well and finding her blood and Naraku's scent would have made him want to age.

She straightened, wiping tears. She turned to find them staring at her, of course. She was crazy, crying about people long dead.

"Has your shrine continued to keep the names secret, and do you still know them?"

"Yes, Miko Kagome."

"Good, take me to the swords."

The older of the two obeyed without question, but his son continued to stare, finally he could no longer remain quiet. "Father why do you listen to a girl younger then me?"

Kagome chose to answer that as they walked, "Because Osamu-san your Father has enough power to get feelings about people, and because he has had a feeling about me. That and he's had an unknown amount of training telling him I am a miko and a powerful one."

"Can you actually see auras?" The elder shrine keeper asked, excitement coming through.

"Yes, but how do you know about that? I thought the true practices long gone."

"Mostly, it is only recent generations the powers in our blood have begun to waver, my Father had no power, but his Father did, and his grandfather did, and his great grandmother did too."

"Oh, so your training has been purely within the family?"

"Yes, but we keep a great number of scrolls on lost powers, so with what you said about me I guessed you could actually see such things."

"Wait, wait. Hold it!" Osamu shouted. "Your telling me powers are really real? Which would mean... if powers are real, so demons would have to be real and..."

Kagome stared, bemused by the two gobsmacked shrine keepers, their faces kept swiveling between her face and the others'.

"Miko-sama is my son right?"

"I don't know... Well, thats not quite true. There used to be, but now days I haven't felt a single demonic aura. So I think times have changed, and the world too, and as such I think they have all died out."

"Now days?" Osamu whispered, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen and... Eight months."

"But then how do you know of the past?"

Kagome scratched her head, this was awkward, if she told them would they believe her? "Thats a long story..."

"Hey if I'm going to believe this, I should get to hear all of it," Osamu demanded.

Kagome turned back to him, "Who says I care if you believe or not?" Kagome was unaware of how cold and hard her face had become and of how her aura flared, but the two shrine keepers understood it was not wise to antagonize one who was so much more powerful then they.

"I apologize Miko-sama for my son's rudeness, but I to would love to know how you have learned of such things."

She sighed, turning back to the shrine in front of her. "I might answer if the swords are what I think," and with this, she threw the doors wide.

Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga, lay one either side of a the shrine each on their own display table, Tenseiga was labeled the first sword and Tetsusaiga the second.

She sighed again, Naraku really had slayed Sesshomaru... Damn Him! She stomped, Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! She stomped again for good measure, she wasn't sure wether she was damning Sesshomaru, Mister no-one-can-kill-me or Naraku the bastard-who-couldn't-die-right. Then the anger drained away, there really was no hope of any demon she knew still being alive.

Her shoulders slumped, she walked over to Tetsusaiga, ignoring the sign saying 'do not touch', and stroked the bared blade, laying next to the sheath. "Oh, Tetsusaiga you were with him to the end..." ignoring her bitter tears, she picked it up slid it home into the sheath. It hummed a little in her hands, she gave a choked laugh.

"I have already killed him, I do not need you, besides I have not the power to use you properly."

She laid it down ignoring the almost angry rattle, she walked over to Tenseiga. She smiled a little at the smaller sword, "Tenseiga..." she touched the blade. Her head snapped back, her shoulders tensed as flashes of the last hours of Sesshomaru ran through her mind, she was unaware of Osamu and Atsushi running forward, calling her.

Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku, it was blurry, and Kagome wasn't quite sure when she ghost felt one of Naraku's tentacles stab Sesshomaru's stomach, but she clearly felt Sesshomaru's confusion and worry when he felt effect's of a poison and as he was forced to his knee's by it's affects. Then she raged with him when Naraku bragged that it was actually a new poison. One that was combined with his own and Naraku's poison, Sesshomaru knew the wound it's self was bad but with a poison he was going to die. She and Tenseiga walked with him as he went to where he'd left Rin. She was there, as a group they headed to a close village, the past Karakura Town, she was there to see Rin entrusted to a shrine keeper of the small buddhist temple and she watched as Rin cradled the sword and waved goodbye to the dying demon Lord.

Then the sword let her go, she fell to the floor shaking, she and Tenseiga had both been able to feel the pain and agony the poison wrought on his body, and even as she cried for her sensei's death she was awed by his will power. Finally she looked up at the two shrine keepers hovering over her, hoarsely she told them not to worry, Tenseiga had merely showed her what had happened. Then she stood, shaking a little, she needed fresh air.

She got exactly five steps towards the door, when both swords began to rattle, she turned to see them vibrating on the display tables, two scared looking Shrine keepers standing between the two tables behind her.

Kagome was surprised, nether of the swords had done this before, "What are you doing? Naraku is dead, your masters avenged."

She was even more surprised when the swords rattled louder, she almost thought they were... no. Not going there.

"He is dead, I have no need of either of you."

The swords were almost falling off the tables they were vibrating so hard, they were making so much noise Kagome spoke louder, "I tell you he is dead! I have no need of you!"

Tetsusaiga fell first, and Tenseiga followed. They continued to shout at her, they had no voices but their demand was clear enough.

"No! I can not take you!"

The swords began to move towards her, she actually began to back away, "No! I won't FIGHT!"

They screamed louder, moving faster and more wildly.

"FINE!"

They stopped moving on the floor, she stepped over, "FINE."

"Damn stupid swords, if I didn't know better I would think your masters were possessing you..." She stared hard at them, "This is exactly something they would do."

She picked they up, she felt the swords radiate satisfaction. "Don't get smug, I have no demonic power and therefor can't even use you two stupid fangs!"

Tetsusaiga actually laughed at her, she felt it. "What the hell?" She stared hard, "You never did this before, why now?" she almost moaned. It wasn't fair...

"Miko-sama..."

Her head snapped up, she'd forgotten about the two. They were ghost white and were just coming out of the shadows, "Yes?" she said.

"What was that?"

"Hun... ahh... um..., I guess that I have come to claim the swords, unwillingly tho." Kagome muttered the last part to her self.

"Well," she exhaled loudly. "The past wielder for Tenseiga was the great demon lord Sesshomaru and the wielder for Tetsusaiga was his younger half brother Inuyasha."

Both stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, "If I'm going to tell you anything other then I am stealing your precious heirloom swords, could I get some tea?"

More then two hours later, silence lay over them like a think blanket.

Osamu broke it, "Father, if I had had I clue about what she would tell us, I would have got the sake."

"That would have been nice..." Kagome mused. She might not be angry if she were drunk, but she wasn't and she was having trouble controlling her aura. She had been doing better just ignoring her past, but talking about and having the two annoying swords across her knees, she found she wanted to blast something. Some Naraku effigies would be nice right about now...

She stood, "Shrine keepers, I have claimed the swords, but I plan to one day return them and leave them for someone else who really needs them." She direct the last part to the swords in her hands.

She left them to get drunk or what ever they wished, she didn't head straight home. She went and found a park, she drew Tetsusaiga she practiced the few moves Sesshomaru taught her, he hadn't focused on teaching her sword play, but he drilled relentlessly till she could use a sword in a pinch. She lost herself in killing Naraku again and again in her mind, slashing him in half, cutting his head off, and some times cutting him slowly to bits.

Kagome finally collapsed, Tetsusaiga had after a while began to teach her new moves, she had been very confused at first when she'd done something she'd seen Sesshomaru do but that he hadn't taught her but then she'd done it again and after the third time she realized Tetsusaiga wanted to teach her. So she let him, it, the damn sword.

She looked around it had to be after four, well she might as well go home and walk in the front door because by now they had to know she'd left.

So she did. She walked in the front door and found her Father waiting for her, "Kagome where did you go I was worried, please let me..." he saw the swords. "Where'd you get those..."

Kagome shot him a look, she couldn't help it, despite being exhausted she was still pissed that they'd made her take them.

Kisuke stopped asking and let her in, "Never mind..."

Kagome went for her room, she'd put the damn things on her wall and leave it at that.

Kisuke mean while went to find Tessai, "Tessai, I find that Kagome truly is my wife's daughter, she perfectly imitated the look Sayuri always gave me when I was asking something stupid, and she'd just walked past me no explanation or apology, what did I do?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own not Bleach and Inuyasha, neither be mine... **

**A/N SO I've been told my last chapter seemed a little rushed, well my response is that's because i did it on propose; The reason is i wanted to get to this one, and if you ever gone through a lot of changes at once, be it deaths or moving you can find yourself in bed barely remembering what you did that day or even what day it is, and that was the effect i was going for. Not to mention, not much happens and i didn't want to write something so dull. Oh and Orange Bolt someone who had read the reviews said something to you, so go back to the last chapter and read the reviews and maybe that will explain things.  
**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome was bored, the swords had been a pain. They'd demanded for the last two days she train with them, they'd demanded she not permanently mount them on her wall (as she'd planed) and they'd tried to demand she carry them every where, that was the one thing she'd not budged on, she would not, and could not bring them to school.

She wasn't sure what it was today that had her so antsy, her run that morning hadn't been enough, she still felt the need to move. Her leg was bouncing under her desk, her fingers were tapping and she was well aware more then half the class was watching her, she forced her fingers to stop, of course they were staring she was tapping an American rock song. She had bought some CDs with her allowance, she'd wanted to buy some of them before, but had been afraid of what her friends would think but now... well she'd moved and they could shove it if they didn't like it.

The lunch bell rang, Kagome was up and out the door before anyone else had done more then get up, she ran laps around the track. She couldn't just skip school to run, so she had to get it out of her system before class started again. She was on her eighth lap when Sado caught up to her, "Kagome-san would you please sit with us today?"

"Oh..." she gasped for air, she hadn't sat with them since Ichigo had come back, "Sure just let me run a little more."

He nodded in his quiet way, stopped running and walked off the track to join the Soul Reapers.

Kagome ran another seven before she thought she'd be able to sit for lunch, she walked over trying to cool off, it wouldn't do to get cramps.

Kagome walked over, she noticed an argument between Rukia and Rangiku end, if she'd heard right it was about why or what Urahara was hiding that he would ask them to call him before coming over.

She wondered to herself, would it really be so bad if they knew I lived there Father?

The answer was apparently, yes.

"Hello everyone," Kagome took care not to stare at Ichigo. "Hello," she bowed to him, "I am Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Higurashi-san, I suppose you know I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

She nodded, she wouldn't lie about knowing who he was, no one there knew just how much she knew about him, or any of them. She'd now seen Renji, Rukia, Sado, and Ikkaku fight, she may lump them all together but Sado's powers were different, she knew that now.

"Ichigo what kind of half ass greeting is that?" Rukia cried jumping up.

"Idiot!" she slapped him upside the head.

Kagome twitched, she bit her lip, biting back harsh words, sure his greeting wasn't the politest, but she'd had much worse, and hitting him was unnecessary. The fact no one even blinked annoyed her, she hit their friend and no one cared.

Ichigo turned back to her, face blank, "I apologize Higurashi-san, I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thats better," Rukia said still standing above him.

Ichigo ignored her, he went back to eating.

Conversation went on, Kagome found she noticed Ichigo really was the core of the group, she hadn't noticed before how Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku didn't really talk well with the others, but the whole group dynamic changed with him there.

It was clear watching things Ichigo was alfa, crap. She'd been traveling with dogs for far too long, but it didn't change the fact Ichigo lead them, and he didn't seem to even do it on purpose. They all just looked to him, even Ishida who tried to come across as the lone wolf.

Maybe that was why Rukia's treatment of Ichigo disgusted her, he was so hot... she shook her head, that had nothing to do with it. But that by all appearances he was really nice, Koga or even Inuyasha would not have tolerated such treatment of them by their pack. Damn she really had been too long with demons.

She'd seen Rukia hit him before, but had figured he might have asked for it, but now it seemed Rukia did that because she could. Kagome sighed, which bugged her more, the similarity to her and Inuyasha or the fact Rukia had no real reason to do that? Okay, so there had been times she'd sat Inuyasha for no good reason, but she'd tried to only punish him when he deserved it or when it was the only way to get him to duck.

Her eyes met amber, Crap! She'd been staring, she looked away face pink. Damn it! Now she was creepy, she stared at him, he hated that, she knew that. She'd seen him fight with an upperclassmen over the upperclassmen staring at him, maybe that was part of why she liked him so much, he reminded her of Inuyasha...

No, she sneaked a look up at him, no. She liked him for some other reason, she didn't quite know what it was, but she wasn't going to do that to him.

Rukia jumped up and slapped Ichigo again.

Kagome twitched, she may have lost tract of the conversation but Ichigo hadn't done anything, and she knew because she'd been watching him.

"... Ichigo answer me next time and I won't hit you..."

He groaned, "What ever Rukia... Ouch.."

"Yeah Strawberry what you spacing out for?" Renji asked.

"What do you mean... Pineapple?"

The two locked heads, insulting each other. Kagome watched amused, she hadn't seen them do this before, but it was like watching Inuyasha and Koga... sort of... only the two weren't fighting over her.

The relaxed atmosphere changed when Rangiku's, Ikkaku's, Yumichika's, Rukia's and Renji's phones rang. Everyone but her tensed, eyes turned to her as she looked at them, she smiled, "Go and take those calls I'm going to run some more."

She got up intending to go run, "Kagome-san..." Rangiku started to ask, when Kagome felt reality it's self alter. She looked up, the last of the group to do so, four people stood there in the rip, clothed in white wearing bits of broken masks. Kagome shivered, she really didn't want to be here for this.

**xoxoxoxoxo Twenty minutes agoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched Higurashi dash out of the room, he really wished he could ask what was bothering her because watching her twitch, had him jumpy.

He joined the others as they walked out of the room, he noticed none of her others friends going after her, by the time he and everyone reached the first floor to eat outside, she was running laps on the track, watching her, he was amazed, she was almost running fast enough to be mistaken for shunpo.

He looked over to see if anyone else had noticed, Chad and Renji were both watching. Chad, well he wasn't sure what he was thinking, but Renji was drooling, so it wasn't hard to guess what he was. It had him ready to smack Renji, he wanted to yell that he shouldn't and couldn't drool over her, but inside he knew he wasn't much better.

He always watched her from the corner of his eye in class, he watched her leave school, he watched her when ever she was in the room, he drew the line at following her home, but he wanted to know so bad it scared him. It scared him the way she called to him, it didn't help he knew he wasn't the only one she called to, he watched her brush off complements from many of the schools population, it never seemed to touch her. Even Mizuiro who'd never gone after a girl at school couldn't get her to blush or smile back and agree to go on a date.

And then there was his dreams, just thinking about them made him uncomfortable, some times he was just holding her hand and watching her at a festival. In others they were in his room... he blushed bright red, here was not the place, he shook his head hard trying not to think about the one he'd had last night.

Chad saved him, "Ichigo could I bring Kagome-san over to sit with us?"

He looked over at Chad who was still watching her run. That was right, Chad liked her. "Sure. Why'd did you even need to ask?"

"Because after you came back, she stopped coming over, so I wondered if you didn't like her or her you, something," he shrugged.

Ichigo winced, her not liking him was quite possible, after all there had been the fight with that upperclassmen Oshima, and his landing on her had not helped his dreams any. Cutting off that train of thought, he answered in a low voice hoping Chad wouldn't think he wanted her, because he knew Chad would back off if he did. "Me not liking her isn't the problem, I got in a fight and landed on her in a somewhat compromising way, so she might not be comfortable with me."

Chad raised an eyebrow, unknown to Ichigo, he'd asked because he'd noticed how the two watched the other. "Oh."

Ichigo left it up to him, he joined the others under the trees, he made sure not to watch Chad talk to her, he had no problem with wanting to hurt Renji, he did frequently, but Chad was... Chad.

Chad joined them after a couple of minutes, "Is she going to come?" he asked, hoping he hadn't hurt his friend's chances with her.

"Yeah, she wants to run more."

"Oh..." he went back to eating, he listened to Rukia and Rangiku's ideas about what Urahara was hiding, their theories ran towards hidden girl friends, secret wives and such. Ichigo actually was leaning towards Urahara having something for the war being made and wanted to have time to hide it from prying eyes.

Then he felt the faint presence of Higurashi approaching, he was the only one who noticed, he suspected it had to do with being kinda obsessed with her. God that sounded bad, he would have groaned, but she was speaking.

She looked to him, he felt slightly stunned she'd never focused on him before, her eyes were gorgeous... He shook his head lightly, clearing his thoughts, she was talking to him.

"...Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you," she bowed.

Wow she wasn't pissed with him for touching her thigh, Answer idiot!

"Hello Higurashi-san, I suppose you know I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

That was a stupid thing to say. Sure remind her you copped a feel of her... he was doomed. Rukia agreed, because she jumped up and smacked his head, all the while screeching "Ichigo what kind of half ass greeting is that? Idiot!"

"I apologize Higurashi-san, I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

He looked at her, she looked annoyed, well if she hadn't remembered before, she appeared to now.

"Thats better," Rukia said still standing above him.

Whatever midget, he said in his head. Saying it would only get himself hit, it was funny to think he'd had once thought about dating her, she was pretty, but a complete pain in the butt. She had such a temper and could be so unreasonable, sure she helped sometimes, but others... case in point sometimes it seemed like she knew about his hollow, but others she didn't quite seem to understand what that meant, about him and his powers.

His hollow... yet another reason he had no right to like Higurashi, she was normal and had no powers, she would never understand him, and his darkness. He glanced at her, it didn't stop him from wishing he could...

He chatted with the others about home work, and the teacher, and continued to watch Higurashi from the corner of his eye. She didn't say much at all she stared down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them, finally she started staring at him, she didn't seem mad and she wasn't staring at his hair, she was just looking at him. He gave in, he stared back, he could get lost in eyes like hers, deep gray. He almost reached out to touch her hand, she had ended up sitting next to him and Chad... Chad. Crap. His sigh, broke her gaze she blushed an adorable shade of pink and went back to staring at her lap. He looked away, she was here because Chad asked, not for him to drool over...

Suddenly Rukia broke into his thoughts, by hitting him in the head, "Ichigo I asked you a question twice! Ichigo answer me next time and I won't hit you again!"

"What ever Rukia..." he groaned she hit hard, he rubbed the spot, "Ouch." he had a lump where she'd hit him. He would never understand why people bought the phony 'I'm so cute and innocent act' it was a load of crap, of course so was her 'I am a lady, and so much better than you act' he wasn't sure why but he was friends with her.

"Yeah Strawberry what are you doing spacing out for?"

He clenched his fists, why was he friends with either of them again?

"What do you mean... Pineapple?"

"Pineapple! Your the idiot spacing out what if I was a Arrancar? Hun Strawberry?"

"I would have felt an Arrancar, but your just a Vice-captain Pineapple!"

"JUST A VICE-CAPTAIN! I'll get you Strawb..."

They were cut off by the Soul Pagers going off, then the two remembered Higurashi, everyone turned to look at her shocked she hadn't said anything about the argument. She smiled her eyes going far away, "Go and take those calls I'm going to run some more." She stood and they watched her. Surprised she wasn't going to asked why they'd frozen or about the names Ichigo and Renji had shouted at each other.

"Kagome-san..." Rangiku was cut off by the appearances of four Arrancar, everyone's eyes went to the sky, everyone but Captain Hitsugaya was here at the school. It was a horrible place for a battle ground and they all knew it, but they had no time to move else where, unless they Arrancar agreed to move.

Chad was the first to look around hoping for a better place close by, but what he saw surprised him even as he realized it made sense, Kagome-san's eyes were looking up at the Arrancar with a dark solum face. Once again Chad was struck by some of the similarities between Ichigo and Kagome, the look was one Ichigo wore when confronting a new enemy.

He watch Kagome look away continuing on to the track to run more, if she could see, why didn't she do anything? Well it didn't really matter, he had a fight to worry about, but he would ask her later.

Ichigo watched Hitsugaya, engage one of the Arrancar.

Grimmjow came for him, he swallowed Kon; Who he'd taken to keeping in his pocket, for times such as this. He leapt from his body just in time to stop Grimmjow's strike.

He noticed in his peripheral vision Matsumoto engage a female Arrancar, Ikkaku was fighting the last, whom was fighting him with the same free killing spirit.

He was only half aware of how much damage to the school, had been done in the first few seconds of the fight.

Kagome turned to look at the four, one was scary tall with long navy blue hair, another also had blue but it was more of a bright blue, there was one who was a girl, her orange hair was comparable to Ichigo's but Kagome thought it looked like the girl dyed hers. Then shook her head, she only thought that, because she loved the messy way his hair fell, and because it was his...

She was pathetic. She had only spoken to him once, to introduce herself, and she wanted to run her hands through his hair, over his broad shoulders and to lay her mouth on his and to kiss him... Okay time to stop thinking about him, she flushed, it was so embarrassing... ugh...

She was pathetic.

The last of the four was fighting a Soul Reaper she hadn't seen before, he looked like a kid, only with white hair. She wasn't going to fight... She wasn't and that was the end of it... She turned and walked away fighting her instincts to fight, to protect. She kept walking, even as she looked back she wouldn't fight, she wouldn't, she...

The explosion of power behind her almost threw her to the ground, she spun the rest of the way around facing the fight, "What the hell?"

There was two Ichigos, one in school uniform, the other stopping a sword with a giant kitchen knife like sword. She looked between the two, the one holding the sword had a fierce scowl like he normally did, the other's eyes were wide looking at the two fighters three feet away in a crater.

"Kon, make sure no one gets hurt." The one holding the sword ordered, he was also the one she thought was really Ichigo, this confirmed it.

Kagome watched, shocked, she had noticed the differences in behavior, but what was this? Then she noticed the guy attacking Ichigo only had one arm, and he clearly, as the fight went on, had a hole the size of her fist going through him. She had noticed Hollows had such holes, but a man?

Maybe he was a stronger Hollow, like human form demons were stronger than animal like demons, it made sense... Kagome was tackled out of the way, she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the fight moving towards her, till Ichigo's body tackled her. For a moment they both flew through the air, then they bounced and rolled, till his amazingly firm body landed on hers.

Kagome lay under him dazed, it felt so good for him to lay across her, arms wrapped around her. But it was the wrong time to want to jump him now, hell it wasn't even him, it was his body, but not him, not his intensity. Maybe that was what she liked about him, he was so intense, if he focused his entire power on something... She shivered, embarrassed by her attraction to him. When she noticed he smelled of blood, and her concern grew, his body wasn't moving.

She pushed him off her, he had a gash running from under one shoulder blade, down to his hip, it was shallow and only bleeding lightly.

As she put pressure on it, she noticed he wasn't breathing, after a split second of panic, she noticed a small green pill a few inches from his mouth. He'd swallowed something before there was two of him, she put it in his mouth, his body heaved a breath before groaning.

"Stay still, you have a gash and you don't want it to bleed too much."

Wide amber eyes met hers, yeah there was no way that was Ichigo, the eyes were too innocent. Besides, she looked up, they were above the school now, fighting. He was strong, his body was only normal now.

"Kagome!" Mizuiro and Keigo ran to her, Tatsuki joined them from the other direction, they crowded around her and... and Kon she supposed.

"Hey guys," Kagome looked around she had been so caught up in her thoughts she'd given no thoughts to how it seemed to others. Students were running around confused by the explosion, and the damage done to the school, the staff wasn't much better, so foolish to run around in a fight... but of course they didn't know that, so she laughed a little, such fear in the face of violence struck her as funny, fearing such a thing... She hadn't feared death, or killing, or blood, or pain in a long time. No she'd feared letting her friends down, and they were gone, she couldn't let her family down because they were dead.

What did she have to fear?

She looked up at the three faces staring at her as she laughed, all three were worried.

What is it I fear?

She looked back up at the sky and the fights, noticing those with powers watching the fights, Chad, Orihime, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia were trying to contain the damage and managing pretty well, her and Ichigo's body seemed to be the only casualties, which none of the others seemed to have noticed.

Fear... I don't fear death, so what is it I fear?

Why is it my hands are trembling?

I don't feel afraid...

I don't fear pain...

I and death are close, I don't fear dying...

So why am I shaking?

She realized, she feared nothing...

But the people around her, she feared failing to protected them. She feared it so much she wasn't even going to try.

That realization stopped her in her tracks...

She was afraid, she was terrified.

Inuyasha would be ashamed of her, for all she told herself she would live, she hadn't.

Sesshomaru would have killed her for being so afraid, she could hear it "No human I have trained should ever be paralyzed in fear, it is shameful and the very example of why humans are worthless..."

Miroku and Sango would have been saddened by her lifelessness, she would have made Sango cry and Miroku... God she missed them.

She stared at the fighters, she could fight, she would fight, she would not be afraid.

She was not afraid, she would not feel such useless emotion, she would succeed.

She looked around at the faces, amazed by her sense of freedom, she had chosen.

Time seemed to speed up, the voices suddenly began to make sense. "I'll go get a teacher," Tatsuki was saying.

"No."

"Hun? Why not Kagome-san?" Keigo asked.

"You all can see them right? Your powers have evolved that far, yes?"

Only Tatsuki tried to deny it, "What do you mean..."

She gave up under the stares of the others. All nodded, "Good."

"Do you know how to use them beyond that yet?"

She got blank looks, "Damn..." she took a deep breath, she could start them with meditation and go from there, "Okay we meet this afternoon, as I bet class will be canceled, after this. I'll get you started but I'm betting your powers will be very different then mine..." Kagome considered going to her Father with this, but she wasn't sure she trusted him with her friends. If she couldn't teach them anything, she'd go from there...

"Kon..." Ichigo's body was still clearly in shock over the revelation, she had powers and that she had heard who he was, looked to her, face scared looking. "You better not tell anyone anything about this, we'll surprise them by showing up and kicking ass. Got it?" she asked in a deadly voice.

He nodded fast, looking scared, then a cunning look came over his face, Kagome stopped it dead in it's tracks by leaning down and whispering, "I know Urahara so don't even think of telling him about this."

He almost whimpered, Kagome almost laughed, but then she frowned, how would Ichigo react to his body being beat up? Probably not well...

She justified it to her self, ignoring the small voice that said she couldn't stand the sight of his gorgeous body bleeding next to her when she could fix it, her having the hots for him had nothing to do with it... Nothing...

She sighed, gathered up a small amount of power and traced the cut on his back healing it. She ignored the gasps of shock from the others, she was pleased she'd got it healed in one go, and she glad her practice had made it such the high powered fight above them wasn't bothering her at all.

She stood helping Ichigo's body to it's feet, just as a couple of teachers came over to them...

Kagome was right and school closed for the rest of the day, so she took the others to a park and started teaching them how to meditate. Tatsuki found it rubbed her wrong to take orders from someone whom by all appearances had no skill in fighting, teaching them this stuff. Kagome ended this illusion by getting fed up and asking her to stand, then after checking that the coast was clear, asked her to take a stance, and then had her on her ass in three moves. Tatsuki had a lot more respect for her after that, the other two listened a lot better too.

Mizuiro was the first to reach the correct meditative state they needed, Kagome had privately thought Tatsuki might be the first to reach that state but it seemed she'd focused on fighting not the mind set. Oh well, Kagome told him how she had first found her powers in the sense of actually being aware of them and from there she had train to learn to use them.

After two hours had pasted, Kagome stood and announced if they were serious about using their powers to help Ichigo and the others, they should continue trying to reach their powers and once they found them to tell her, and they talk about where to go from there.

She ignored the offers from Keigo and Mizuiro to walk her home and left without further ado.

She walked home, considering the day, she would get out the swords and drill till exhausted tonight after dinner, she felt energized in a way she hadn't felt since before the last battle. She got home and was unaware of how she almost glowed to those aware of other things, so she total didn't notice how Tessai stared, and how she stopped her Father dead in the doorway at dinner, and she didn't notice Ururu's and Jinta's whispered argument about whether she'd met a guy, or if something good had happened.

Only for the conversation to be repeated between Urahara and Tessai. Tessai threatened Urahara with being locked up inside a barrier, if he killed all the boys he knew Kagome was friends with, he won the argument by pointing out Kagome was happy in a way she hadn't been since coming here, and if it was a boy, well she would have to get married at some point, but if he broke her heart, Tessai would help.

Kagome waited till all sound had stopped, to sneak out, she wasn't sure why she wanted to sneak out, but she did. So at ten o'clock at night, she stood in the park allowing Tetsusaiga to guide her as he wanted, she was there for hours.

Walking home late that night, she was stopped by a couple of guys looking for trouble, she tried being polite and just when she was sure she would have to lay them out on the ground, she remembered how scared others had been when she looked then in the eye and told them just what she thought. So she tried it, "Look boys, I have two swords, now how many girls have swords? Not many right?" she continued watching the expressions of the four change. "Now I am also out late at night, with these swords right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "So it stands to reason I must think I'm pretty tough or that I am pretty stupid to be out this late with two swords, so boys lets think about this for a moment, do you really think this is a good idea?" She made sure to stare them in the eyes one at a time, with a small smirk on her lips.

The four eyed one another, only one seemed to want to try her, so when he suddenly reached out for her, she punched him in the nose knocking him down. The two of the others grabbed their friend intent on dragging him away, while the third apologized for their actions and that of their friend. They walked away, Kagome watched them go on out of sight and then heaved a relived sigh, she didn't have to kill them. She had been afraid she might have to draw Tetsusaiga, then someone spoke.

"I am impressed, you didn't have to fight them all, you just scared them away."

Kagome spun only to find Ichigo, he was standing on a fence in Soul Reaper form, Damn! Not only had she not sensed him, she couldn't pretend not to see him, Shit! She might have given the gig away.

Idiot! She cursed herself, this was bad... Wait, he'd spoken to her, so he hadn't been thinking about that, he might not even realize what this meant, there was hope.

"I smelled the alcohol and hoped it wouldn't go too far, that they were just drunk and all..." She shrugged, continuing on her way, the longer they talked the greater the chance of him realizing she had powers.

**xoxoxoxoxo Ten minutes ago xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched her walk towards the four, she seemed unaware of the problem, he was only here because he was patrolling to make sure no hollows attacked tonight, he didn't worry about getting no sleep, school was going to be canceled tomorrow any way, do to the damage outside and the small amount of damage structurally. But he was curious about why she was out at almost two in the morning, he had spotted the two old style swords hanging over her left shoulder, but had no clue why they were there. He had heard she was the best archer in the school, aside from Ishida, so what was she doing with swords?

He watched, ready to attack at the first sigh of them being to rough with her, but she seemed to be handling it. Only the four were persistent they followed her, talking to her for two blocks, finally she turned around confronting them. He noted she had taken a stance similar to one Tatsuki used, but not quite the same but similar. He was ready to jump down a help her when her body half relaxed, her shoulders went from tense to ready but relaxed.

Then she started talking, "Look boys, I have two swords, now how many girls have swords? Not many right?"

He watched amazed by her bravery, and as she went on the guys seemed to lose confidence.

"Now I am also out late at night, with these swords right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "So it stands to reason I must think I'm pretty tough or that I am pretty stupid to be out this late with two swords, so boys lets think about this for a moment, do you really think this is a good idea?"

He couldn't see her face, but he was guessing she had a smirk plastered on it. He was not only impressed, but it was dare he think it... it was hot. She seemed to have talked herself out of the fight with almost no problem. He was so caught up in her voice and confidence, he almost missed the guy lunging for her.

He went to jump in, only for her to punch the guy down, probably breaking his nose. He stood flabbergasted, no girl he knew of, not even Tatsuki could have or even would have handled it like that. Of course had it been Tatsuki they might not have come after her.

Because Higurashi was hot, and Tatsuki wasn't really even pretty, he would never say so to her face, but the best he could say for her was that she was slender, and fit, but she had no curves. Nothing to hold, or grab... and he was blushing... when had he become such a pervert?

It was probably Yoruichi's fault, she had started flashing him, that or it was Keigo's...

He spoke without thinking, as the guys walked away, "I am impressed, you didn't have to fight them all, you just scared them away."

She spun, startled, then shrugged. "I smelled the alcohol and hoped it wouldn't go too far, that they were just drunk and all..." She turned and went on her way home.

He watched her go, he had half hoped if he spent some time around her some obvious flaw would present it's self and he could dismiss her like he had with other girls. But he had, in the time he had spent watched her, and at lunch today, and then just now seen nothing annoyed him, no habits like Rukia's hitting him, Orihime's spacing out and saying weird things, or Tatsuki's short temper.

Damn it all! The more time he spent watching her, or talking to her, she seemed to get better and better.

Then he only had to remember what he was and all the nice feelings were gone, he was weird, always getting into fights, was a Shinigami, and a Vizard, and in the middle of a war. What chance did he have with her?

It didn't accrue till several hours later, that when he spoke to her, he was in soul form.

Did that mean she had powers?

**Mean While In Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra had watched this afternoons battle so he could show Aizen exactly what happened.

He was playing it that evening, for Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the Espada.

The battle had been fought as expected, Aizen had lost two Numeros, one to Captain Hitsugaya and the other to third seat Ikkaku. Aizen was about to announce he was done, when he spotted a girl of tender years, in the back round of the battle, glaring into the sky almost directly at Ulquiorra.

Aizen would have dismissed her but for the fact something about her seemed eerily familiar, the kind that made him worry, worry she knew of him and would fight, but she only teased his memory.

Had he killed her? no. She wasn't one of the Vizard, She wasn't a Shinigami... Why did he know her?

And why did the feeling in his stomach seem worryingly like fear?

He made Ulquiorra play it again before reclining back in his throne.

Why did he know her?

And what was her part in this?


	8. Chapter 7 for gemava

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, I merely took the crossover and ran with it.**

**A/N I have to give credit to ****chibi-kaze-sofia, em, and **massengale77** for their excellent guess about some of my future plot, and a thanks go to anyone who reviewed, it gives me happy bubbly feelings and if i get enough i update more often. (hint hint) Oh and about when Ichigo copped a feel, that was something that happened during the three weeks that i didn't go into detail about, as for why Kagome wasn't upset about, lets face it, she rode around on Inuyasha's back for a year, and she spent a lot of time around Miroku, so someone accidentally falling into her and knocking the two of them over, and in the struggle to get to their feet he touched something he shouldn't of, like her thigh it wouldn't faze her. Not to mention she would have been distracted by dropping her stuff.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Chad found himself walking the streets of Karakura town lost, well not really lost, but lost. He was looking for Kagome Higurashi's home, only he had no clue where she lived, he knew she lived with her father, he knew her father had a candy store, he however hadn't gone to the sale Kagome had arranged more then a month ago, so he was stuck, he had no clue where she lived.

So he was lost wandering hoping to see a sign or to run in to her, silly right?

Well it happened, just when he was about to give up, and go have lunch, because it was almost noon, he ran in to her, or more like she ran into him, he caught her as she bounced off his chest, and started to fall. She quickly regained her balance, "Thanks," she paused looking up at him, "Oh. Hi Sado-san, thanks for catching me."

She started to run again, he caught her arm before she got far, "Kagome-san, I was looking for you."

As she turned to look at him, her eyes displayed her caution, but she smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Sure Sado-san, what can I help you with?"

"A... Could we speak at your house?"

"No."

He blinked at the abrupt answer, "Okay, do you know some place else private?"

She appeared to think before answering, "There is a park I like two blocks over, how about we go there." Then she turned and lead the way, at a fast walk. He kept up with her with a little difficultly, she walked fast.

He wondered what made her so wary, the only thing he could think of to make her so worried, was that she really did have something to hide. And that had him worried, what could little Kagome be hiding? It didn't help his peace of mind to know if she was hiding something, it could end badly for him or his friends, and he was worried about how Ichigo would take a betrayal from her, he knew they weren't dating, but Ichigo had never been this interested in a girl before, and if he got burned now...

Well first he had to find out what she was hiding.

They reached the park, and went over to a bench alone and hidden by some trees, Sado waited for her to sit, but she stood waiting for him to sit, so for a minute they stood awkwardly. Before ignoring the problem all together. Kagome spoke just as he was about to, "What is this about Sado-san?"

Sado shifted uncomfortable, "I need to know if you could see the fight yesterday?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes I did see it and yes therefor I have powers, why haven't I been fighting or announced myself to the rest of you..." She paused seeming to need to decide how much to tell him, he just waited.

"Until yesterday I was determined to not fight, not after Tokyo..." her voice became heaver with emotion by the end of it

He opened his mouth to answer, only to take in what she said, he closed it considering, she looked at his face and choked out a laugh. "I guessed you were smart under the tough guy act but your not just smart your fast..." she heaved in a deep breath, she blew it out.

"You are correct, my family did die in the fight, and I had no will to fight. Hell I was almost ready to just lay down in front of a strong opponent and die. Besides at the moment, I need to train to be even close to facing one of those opponents you guys fought yesterday."

He opened his month again, then considered, "I know of a good place to train, by any chance do you know Urahara Kisuke?"

Her eyes darkened in a way he couldn't interpret, "Yes, I know the man."

"Well, ask to use his basement."

Her eyes narrowed, it was funny, the rest of her face stayed blank, but her eyes gave her away, "I see..."

Sado shifted foot to foot, "Kagome-san I have to ask you to promise you fight on our side."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed, they seemed to get darker as she thought. "Sado-san I will swear I won't hurt any of our friends, unless they come after me. But I have to know more about your 'side' before I swear more."

So he explained to her abut soul society, and the Gotei 13, after he found out she really didn't know much, and then he told her about Aizen. After hearing about the man who planed it all, he was surprised to hear her whisper, "That sounds like Naraku..."

"Who?"

She started, unaware she'd spoken out loud, "Oh the guy I fought and who killed my family."

Sado thought for a second, "Is he going to come after you?"

"Who?"

"This Naraku guy, you did say the police never caught him."

She laughed a sinister laugh, "Him, no, he's ash."

Sado had a feeling if she ever got pissed, she would be scary, and he had met some scary women before. Hell Tatsuki could be pretty scary, but he had a feeling she was the scariest he had even met, she wasn't even flinching about the guy being dead. But what she said next settled it in his mind.

"I'll forever remember the moment he realized he couldn't escape me," she laughed a throaty laugh, "The moment he realized he would slowly be purify by the lowly reincarnation, it was satisfying."

But her face saddened, "But I didn't do it before everyone was dead," she shook her head, shaking off her mood.

"Sado-san, I want you to keep this between us, I will help when I think I have a chance, but not till then. I need you to swear you won't tell anyone."

Kagome held her breath, she needed him to promise, if he didn't... Well she wasn't sure what she'd do, running seemed her best option.

"Okay."

She almost jumped, "Okay you'll keep it secret?"

He nodded, slowly.

She sighed in relief, that was one worry gone, now what was she going to do with what she had learned? It sounded like Soul Society was corrupt, or just plain stupid. Seriously a government that fell to pieces the moment someone died? Bad planing, then there was the whole no one knew the decision making part had been assassinated, for almost a month. Well it sounded like her Father might have the right idea about hiding her from them, but she was going to kinda ruin that for him. Well as long she didn't call him Father she might be able to hide it, as long as he didn't give it away.

Sado brought her out of her thoughts when he turned to leave, "Sado-san..." She paused what should she say, he had the right to know some of his other friends could see but did she have the right to tell him?

"Sado, you haven't asked Tatsuki-san out because you didn't want to involve her in the fighting, right?"

He fidgeted, blushing. She waited for him to speak, and it took him a while to regain his voice, "Yeah."

Kagome hesitated again, "Well, yesterday... Tatsuki-san has budding powers, and after yesterday, she wants to learn to use them. I will try to teach her, and if it gets to the point I can't teach her, I plan to send her to Kisuke. So you could ask her out, if you want."

She didn't look at him, feeling a little embarrassed for the quiet boy, he didn't really know her that well and she kept talking about his feelings.

"Are you sure she has powers?"

"Positive, she could see Ichigo, and everyone else in the sky."

His shoulders slumped, and it hit Kagome, "You hoped she wouldn't have to fight, didn't you? You knew she could see."

He nodded.

Kagome laughed, "You really are a lot smarter then you seem, though I suppose gawking at the sky isn't that subtle."

They stayed there a while longer, enjoying the breeze, and the beautiful day.

"Well, I guess I need to go," Kagome sighed and started running again. She ran back to the store, once back she took a shower, in the shower her mind kept returning to Aizen, he really sounded like Naraku. It was actually eerie how much alike the two were. She considered him being an incarnation for a moment, only to dismiss it, that took years and this Aizen guy had been planing this for more than a hundred, it couldn't be him.

Kagome exited the shower, wondering about this basement, where would that be?

She went about for the rest of the morning and early afternoon wondering about that, come four o'clock she left the store in Tessai's hands and went to meet the others in the park. Once there, she found the already inform three standing in the park fending off a curious Chizuru. Kagome laughed, it figured the last one with power would show, and her laugh informed the others of her presence.

"Kagome-san!" Mizuiro greeted with the others following his lead, she smiled and shook her head.

"Lesson one, pay attention to your surroundings."

Hun? Was the eloquent response she received.

"Like this," and she charged Tatsuki, who was hard pressed to dodge, she managed to stumble away only for Kagome to knock her down with her follow up. Kagome stepped back, relaxing, "Wow... Kagome-san I didn't know you knew martial arts!" Chizuru cried, stars in her eyes.

Kagome crushed them "I don't."

"Then what was that?" Chizuru trailed off.

Kagome ignored her for the moment, "Keigo-san, Mizuiro-san, you two lost the opportunity to attack me, I just attacked your friend, you need to respond faster than this if your serious."

She turned to the girl raising from the ground, "Tatsuki-san I thought you were one of the best, but the more I see, the less I am impressed, you have the form and the beauty of the movements, but you have learned none of the discipline needed to be the best. You don't fight to protect, you don't fight for a cause, you fight for no better reason then you can. If you are serious you must find resolve, if you are to survive, you must find your inner strength and power."

Tatsuki stared hard at her, hated rising in her eyes. Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru's words coming back to her: It matters not if you like me, it matters not your tiered, for your enemies will not care. It matters not if you despise death, for your enemies will kill you just the same, your feelings about the fight do not matter, for your enemies shall not care, and as your teacher neither do I. As long as you hold a weapon there will be something to fight.

She agreed and disagreed, but she had taken those words to heart and changed them to suit 'her feelings' as he put it.

"Kagome-san what are you..." Chizuru was cut off when Tatsuki charged, Kagome was going to take the hit to make a point when she noticed Tatsuki's fist glowing lightly, her eyes widened and she blocked it with her specialized barrier, she had at first, only been able to use it when she panicked. It had been different then most Miko barriers, it was a shield that fitted her like armor, only in her recent practices had she been able to summon it at will, and she had reached the point where she was sure she had mastered it.

The hit had her reeling, she felt the hit though out her entire body, to Tatsuki it looked like she had only blocked it with her arm and to the others they only saw the ground under the two crater, and the plume of smoke hid the rest of it from their eyes. But what happened was, Tatsuki seeing her block the hit, only became more enraged, she threw three more punches like that before she fell to her knees unable to continue, Kagome had blocked the first one, and dodged the others.

Tatsuki on her knees in clearing smoke, looked up at Kagome, fury dying.

"Why... What... What right do you have to talk to me that way? What makes you think you know anything about me? Why do you care?"

That was the scene the others found once the smoke cleared. Chizuru was in shock, Keigo was worried the girls had hurt the other, Mizuiro was pretty sure Kagome had said what she did to rile Tatsuki but he wasn't sure exactly why.

"Tatsuki-san, I ask again. Why do you fight?"

The wind whistled through the trees, Tatsuki found all her normal answers dying on her lips, why did she fight?

Kagome sighed, Tatsuki didn't know, and Kagome wouldn't teach her anything till she was sure she wouldn't use them on some poor sod who annoyed her. Kagome turned to talk to the others, when Tatsuki found her answer, "I fight for me, I want everyone to know my name, so one day I will be left with just my friends, and so no one dare pick on those I care for."

Kagome turned, considering her answer, "Do mean you fight to protect your self from hurt, and to stop bullies?"

"Yes." Tatsuki said, firmly.

"You do know you've just used your powers for the first time?"

Tatsuki gawped at her, Mizuiro chuckled, "Well done Kagome-san, you have taught us all a lesson, though I am confused why you did this in front of Chizuru-chan?"

Kagome looked to the shocked girl, "Chizuru-san, you have the potential to have powers, would you care to learn how to use them with this bunch?"

As they waited for her answer, Kagome used her power, running her hand over her arm, Tatsuki might have broke it, and as she healed it, she felt the bone move, so if it hadn't been broken it had been dislocated.

"Will you do that to me?" Chizuru squeaked.

"Make you angry? probably. Like that specifically, probably not."

"I'll do it," the red-haired girl said, sounding scared.

Smart girl, fear, that was good, she herself had been too stupid to really be afraid. Kagome sighed, missing lost innocence was pointless.

She turned to Keigo, "Why do you fight Keigo-san?"

He hesitated, "I want to help everyone. Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, and the others, if they need to fight I probably need to too."

She smiled, that was a good reason even if she'd have to work with him on his resolve.

"And you Mizuiro?"

"I will not be left behind."

She blinked, that was rather abrupt for the normally eloquent boy, left behind...

"Do you mean you wish gain strength, so your friends won't worry about you, and so you can fight with them?"

He gave a short precise nod.

That was rather deep, for the normally shallow... An act, it was an act, he was probably a deep short of guy, but being emotionally wasn't manly. Kagome smiled, all the good guys her friends in Tokyo were looking for, were here, fighting a war.

Kagome turned to Chizuru, not even needing to speak.

"I want to fight to help, I want to protect Orihime, and all our friends."

Kagome slowly turned surveying the four standing in a lose circle around her, four people with no really hope of becoming as strong as their friends, but for what ever reason they would try.

She slowly smiled, she would help them the best she could.

**Sorry it's short**, **but if i get enough reviews i can put one up Wednesday...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach, nor do I own Inuyasha, I do own some of the small side characters but no one else. A/N so em your right Kagome probably did say a little more then she would have liked but i have to counter that with, does Chad know what she means by that or even have a good context for her comments? no i don't think he would and knowing Chad i think she trust him, add in his promise and she'll say what she wants. Oh and remember to review it makes me happy and a happy me updates faster.  
**

_**Hollow speaking**_

_Zangetsu speaking_

"""" Ichigo speaking in his head

**Chapter Eight**

Ichigo lay on his bed, it was ten o'clock Thursday night. He had slept till eleven that morning before getting up, he ate an early lunch and spent the rest of the day searching for Kagome's home, he had even asked a couple of his friends if they knew where she lived but he was given negatives. It was frustrating, he knew half the school body knew where she lived, but not him or his friends, they had all been to busy with the war to even think about having fun. It wasn't fair...

He was whining... thank god it was only in his head, or Renji would have never let him hear the end of it. Of course, he rolled over, Renji was out patrolling... but Rukia was in his closet.

He sighed, this girl had him tied up in knots, he knew a lot and almost nothing about her; He knew she was beautiful, he knew she had seen her family murdered, he knew her last living relative was her father whom she lived with, he knew she was popular, she had been asked out by a lot of guys at school, he also knew she had said no to every guy, he also knew she had no aura, but had powers.

"_**Don't be stupid our girl is mighty powerful."**_

Ichigo almost fell out of bed, ""What the hell? I defeated you. Your were suppose to go away! I'll fight you again... Wait, what do you mean our girl? She isn't ours.""

"_**King you really are stupid aren't you? Your still King, I won't try to take over till you make a mistake... And of course she's ours, haven't you payed attention to the way we feel? The way our aura calls to her? And the way she looks at us?"**_

After the moment of quiet, his hollow snorted, _**"Of course you haven't noticed, you really are an idiot."**_

""Noticed what?""

"_**Anything. I can't believe you beat me. Zangetsu how did we end up with such a idiot master?"**_

"_Ichigo has won our power, it not our problem what he does with it."_

""Zangetsu, what's going on?""

"_Be calm Ichigo, we or he merely wished to speak to you, that is all."_

""Okay... What's he mean by all that stuff about Kagome?""

"_**I am talking about the way our aura keeps touching hers and tying to mingle with it. So we can mark her, and therefor find her when ever we want by feeling for our touch, you've been doing it the last couple of months and she's finally stopped fighting it."**_

"_**But we still can't find her, she's hiding her aura and ours too well..." **_His hollow whined.

Ichigo was trying to process what he had just been told, at first he was inclined to dismiss it, only he had been able to sense her when she was close better recently, and that had him worried.

""Are you saying we been forcing this on her?""

"_**King your missing the point she stopped fighting, she accepted, but she still won't trust us..."**_

""Your the one missing the point! I don't blame her, we forced this on her, we have barely spoken, she doesn't know us and when it comes down to it we don't know her.""

He hadn't noticed when he got off the bed, and started pacing. He stopped afraid, he would wake Rukia, or at least make her come out to question him, he had to get out of here. He ran out of his room, and headed outside to the small garden right in front of the house, he took up pacing out there.

""Damn It! Why didn't I notice? Why didn't you say something?"" he asked Zangetsu.

"_Because you want her, and I think she could make you happy, I tire of the rain."_

""I don't care, what about her? HUN? Does she get a choice about? Hell I have to tell her about this..."" he moaned. So what she could see stuff, did she know anything about what was going on? If so... that brought forth a bunch of other questions. He knew nothing about her...

"_**Shut up King! You know enough! We know enough, she hot and powerful. And all we could ever want in a girl!"**_

""Shut UP Horse!""

"_**What King? Am I making you uncomfortable with talking about how all we want to do is grab her, kiss those lips, and cup those perfect breasts, and strip her nak..."**_

""Horse don't make me come and shut you up, you were silent for weeks after our fight, if I have to kill you again to get some peace I will."" Ichigo ran a shaking hand over his face, it was bad enough to dream about doing just that, but to hear his hollow laughingly mock him about it...

Though his hollow was right, knowing she had powers only made her more attractive, he wouldn't have to hide from her, he wouldn't have to lie to her in the middle of a date when he ran off to kill a hollow.

But it also brought other problems, to have powers meant she had to know at least a little, so how would she take knowing he had a inner hollow? My god, am I actually considering dating her? There is no way, she'd date me if I told her I marked her... crap. What am I going to do?

""How does this marking thing work? I know you said it's because I've marked her with my aura, but how does it work? Zangetsu?""

"_It's still raining you know."_

""I'm sorry. Jeez how am I supposed to feel about forcing a girl to... What am I supposed to feel? Happy? Hun? Not likely, I am in the middle of a war, I don't have time to date, but this girl...""

"_It works by being around the other, and touching them with your aura, at least that is how it seems to have worked with you and her. It keeps the two bonded, aware of the others' heath, and where they are. It's strange, it usually only forms between those who have married or lived together for a long time."_

""Strange?""

"_Well this isn't a normal case, normally, it takes years, or constant contact with the other."_

""Just fringing great, not only to I have to tell her I marked her, I have to tell her it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a freak.""

"_To be fair she did accept, and she isn't normal, not even a captain can truly hide their aura the way she has, which does mean she has to be pretty powerful."_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to see his dad standing there watching him, his eyes unusually serious.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked, his frustration with the situation getting the better of him.

"You do know you can tell me anything."

Ichigo stared, tell his dad anything, his bumbling, goofy, idiot of a father. Not likely, the man couldn't even see ghosts, he snorted in frustration, but then his dad spoke.

"You should tell me about this girl who's got you so nervous, and don't deny it's a girl, you've sighed a least five times in ten minutes. I want to meet her, I want to know if she's good looking and will give me good looking grandchildren."

"Are you crazy? I'm only sixteen, I'm not giving you grandchildren for years, you senile idiot of a man! Besides I am not dating anyone," he followed this up with a punch to his old man's face, it wasn't hard, the man had got right up in his face, well talking.

"Oh," his dad said from the floor, "So your too chicken to ask her out, no wonder why your sighing. Don't worry I will coach you on how to court a girl, my coward of a son."

"Shut up." he made sure to step on his dad while walking in. He headed up to his room, he was pretty sure he was done pacing, he would find her tomorrow and figure out what to tell her then.

**xoxoxoxo Friday Morning xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo woke early and dashed down stairs to eat a hurried breakfast, ignoring his sisters questions, brushing them off with a 'I need to talk to a friend', which was mostly true.

He left the house at a jog, he focused on feeling for the faint feeling he got every time she was close, sadly he didn't know the range on his sense, he had never tested it before. This suddenly seemed like an oversight, and it left him thinking how many things have I let slip past me?

Yes he did like to keep it simple, because if he had too much information it clouded his judgement, but what was enough?

He ran for almost an hour before he felt anything, he followed the faint tug to find it retreating from him, he ran harder fearing she felt him, finally he spotted her through the people, and it made him realize she wasn't running from him, she was running for excise.

"KAGOME! WAIT UP!" She was amazing, his body was fit, but hers... she was running too fast for him to catch up easily, it was strange. He had never been this outclassed in fitness, if he didn't know better he would swear she was using Ishida's technique, only he couldn't see any Reiatsu, with Ishida's he always caught a faint glimmer, hers, nothing but pure fitness. She stopped to wait for him, a faint smile across her face at the sight of him, it faded as she looked at his face as he got closer.

"Kagome how many blocks do you run?" it wasn't what he meant to ask, but it was the first thing out.

Her face turned skyward as she thought, "I don't know, I don't count. But I usually run for an hour-ish."

Her mouth quirked, he too late realized, he was gawping, at the speed she ran, and in that amount of time, she had to cover miles.

"What about you? You have to do something to stay fit, do you run or what?"

He shook his head, "No, I spar a lot," he blinked, why had he said that?

"_**You said that king, because you want her to like us."**_

""Shut it horse.""

"Oh..." Kagome shrugged, " I can understand that, I had a friend who was teaching me because she wanted to have a good sparring partner."

"Oh, where is she? Is she back in Tokyo?"

"No she's dead," Kagome's eyes widened and her face darkened, she seemed almost surprised.

Why was she surprised?

**xoxoxoxoxooxo**

Kagome was horrified, why had she told him? He didn't need to know that, and she hadn't meant to tell him, but it was all his fault. He looked so good, in torn green pants and a shirt that read 'nice vibe' over a black long sleeved shirt, and then there was his aura, it was touching her, and trying to wrap it's self around her like it could hold her there.

It didn't help it felt good, and protective, and faintly... she wasn't going to think about how it made her feel. She was a sucker for hero's, it was a real weakness. Inuyasha, and Ichigo, and a thing for guys with names that begin with I. She was pathetic, not three months and she wanted to jump another guy, okay so she had lost some of her crush on Inuyasha before he died, but she had still had feelings for him.

Why was she thinking about this in the middle of a conversation?

**xoxoxooxooxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched her face, she had seemed to a little lost I thought. "How long ago?"

She focused on him, "What?"

"How long ago did she die?" he was now officially kicking himself, that was a rather harsh way to ask her, maybe not something to go jumping off some high place for, but enough he was kicking himself.

"Sorry, I didn't have the right to ask..." he said before she said anything.

"_**King! What do you mean? We must know everything! She's ours!"**_

He blinked trying to ignore the screaming taking place inside of his head, his hollow screamed louder trying to claim her. ""Shut it horse your giving me a migraine!""

"It's okay, I have to face it some time, she died just under three months ago."

Ichigo blinked, somethings falling in to place, her family murdered, her friend killed... she had powers... but he knew she wasn't a Shinigami, he knew because none of his friends knew her and the fact she was... Well okay not normal, but she fit in a hell of a lot better than an Shinigami he had ever met, and that including the Vizard. So her powers had emerged under stress, he could buy that, but for one thing... that would mean a hollow had killed her family. Which in turn... wouldn't that mean she would attack any hollow?

He sighed a little, he knew more and still had far too many questions.

Kagome watched his face, he seemed to both understand, but still be doubtful. He had put together what she had said, and what she had hinted at, but he seemed to still be confused.

It was her turn to sigh, fine she would be honest and hope he would at least listen. "Ichigo I know you came to ask where I got my powers and what I was going to do with them."

He looked at her surprised, and then nodded. He looked around them, they were standing in the middle of the street anyone could eavesdrop and they wouldn't know. "I know some place better to talk," he said grabbing her arm and leading her else where.

He dragged her down a street four blocks, they took a left, and went down it for two blocks, then took a right and then they walked in to the small empty park. She might have tried talking some, but for the fact his hand on her arm, it was forceful but very gentle, Inuyasha had never been as carefully with her.

She felt foolish, he was only touching her arm and she was blushing and thinking dirty thoughts, Miroku would have been proud had he seen what she was trying very hard not to picture. Of course it was because of her travels, she even knew what she was thinking about, romance novels, her friends, sex-Ed, didn't really cover how it felt to have your own body betray you.

Of course neither did accidentally walking in to a couple doing it in the bushes by a creek or else where. Yeah this wasn't helping her blush at all. Think old men, think Naraku, think cold water, she wasn't blushing by Naraku and the mood was gone by the time she got to thinking about some of her baths in cold creek water.

So by the time they reached a private bench she was fine... or at least not blushing and she would be able to focus on the fact she was in danger of being reviled before she wanted to be.

"So start," he prompted.

"Okay I do have powers, I want to fight, but I'm not strong enough to fight the guys you were fighting Tuesday, but I have been training, and I plan to be ready to fight in time for the next big fight."

"What do you know about what's going on?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Everything, or at least most of it, Sado filled me in, when he hunted me down Wednesday."

"And how did Chad find out?"

Ichigo desperately wanted to hear the answer to that, and he selfishly hoped it wasn't because she had told him willingly, he hoped she hadn't told him till he cornered her. It didn't help his hollow was screaming in his ears again, but oddly enough, his hollow screaming about her not being allow to fight, he would have thought... never mind.

She looked sheepish, "He caught me staring in the sky watching you fight."

"_**Hear that King? she was watching us fight."**_

""You idiot horse, she means us in a general sense! Now shut up!""

"Oh... Okay do you need some one to help you train? Or some place to train?"

She blushed a little, "No thank you, Kurosaki-san I have that covered, but I might later want a more powerful person to practice with, so I'll ask you then."

"_**Hey king that was almost..."**_

""Shut up.""

"Call me Ichigo." He blinked, he hadn't meant to say that, but under the circumstances.

She blushed bright pink, looked down well murmuring "Thank you Ichigo-san."

He found himself curious, why was she so pink?

"_**Dumb ass she likes us!"**_

"Call me Kagome," she was still looking her feet as she said this.

""Well if she likes me now she won't once I tell her...""

"Okay Kagome-san..." His voice was husky, what was wrong with him? He had come to give her bad news not... not... Flirt.

"_**What's wrong King? Having trouble? Heres my solution, kiss her senseless, and drag her home to your room..."**_

""NO WAY!"" he could feel the furious blush spreading across his face.

"_**But I haven't even got to the good part."**_ his hollow pouted, and Ichigo could almost see the evil smirk plaster across the white face.

"Ichigo-san?"

He focused on her, his face still red. "Yes?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Ahh, yeah." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, he opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupt by the clock tower chiming nine o'clock.

"Shit! Sorry Ichigo-san we'll have to talk later, I need to get back" and with that she was off running, he tried to keep up with her, but she lost him fast, even with his sense he lost her. He was back to wandering around lost, trying to get a sense of direction, it was rather frustrating how she did that, keeping him lost that is.

He ended up loosing his temper when his hollow commented if he wanted her to stop doing that he should have dragged her to his house.

""Horse I have had it! Stop obsessing over her, she has a right to live her own life! To do things with out us! So shut up!""

"_**King I am your instincts, I want her because you want her, and at the moment I am merely voicing what you feel."**_

Ichigo stood there stunned, he knew he liked her, she caught his attention and held it, she was pretty but not perfect in her beauty it was... it just grabbed him. He knew she wouldn't mind his scars, having her own. If his hollow was right, she just might match him in power no matter what she said about needing training. She had the history to understand his guilt about his mother's death.

Was he really so obsessive?

He had marked her, so he had to be...

Guilt slumped his shoulders, he had bound her to him, she didn't even get a choice about it, maybe she had stopped fighting, but he had started it.

He walked home, when he arrived his sisters tried to question him, he shot them a look and headed for his room, but not fast enough to not hear Yuzu's comment to Karin and Karin's response.

"I don't think his talk with his friend went well."

"I think that's an understatement."

**Mean while, in his Inner World.**

Zangetsu stood in the poring rain, a frown on his normally stoic face. He turned, when he sensed the other soul approaching, _"Did you have to tell him that, that way?"_

The white face grinned at him, _**"What do you mean Zangetsu? The King was stupid not to realize it sooner."**_

"_You have made him desperately unhappy."_

"**_So? I un-like you, don't live to serve. I live for myself, he may have won but he and I... _**the hollow paused searching for the words.

"_**He and I are different sides of the same coin, his bitterness made me as did his need for power, he is the 'good' side and I... The two of us need balance. He continues to deny to himself and others the facts, he would squish me into nothing. I will not allow that, we are one. We need the other,"**_

Then he allowed his distaste to come through, "_**But our fool of king doesn't understand my power or what we together are."**_

The hollow looked seriously at the Zanpakuto,_** "Zangetsu, he would not be unhappy if he knew what she is and what we with her power could do. If he had any understanding of what she is... to us and the whole world." **_Then he laughed a high crazy laugh.

"_**I suppose I should be grateful that of the girls he could have picked, he picked her, if he had picked that bitch Rukia! … I... I might have had to rebel."**_

Zangetsu found himself watching as the hollow faded away, like he some times did. But what had the hollow meant about the girl's powers? And the hollow had come back after being defeated, and it didn't seem like that had happened to any of the Vizard, so was Ichigo not a Vizard? But if he wasn't, what was he?

Zangetsu sighed, he hated the rain. He stared up into the black and pouring sky of Ichigo's inner world, wondering, Ichigo why did you listen to him?


	10. Chapter 9

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Bleach isn't mine, and neither is Inuyasha, I did try to buy the copyrights and believe me it would take more money then I am likely to ever have.**

** A/N to It's a Secret i do see your point, and i love that you took the time to explain clearly why you were confused, now as for why you don't understand how/why they marked Kagome that because by normal standers it shouldn't have happen, so they aren't sure themselves. and your right Kagome could have/should have be more then a little confused by Ichigo wrapping her in his aura, but she hasn't had normal training and A doesn't realize just what it could mean, and B i don't think she would feel threatened enough to freak out, or attack him over it. To her it's like he's reaching out and touching her, now how is that overly threatening? ****and Ichigo feeling her is because as part of his marking her he latched a small part of his aura on hers, thats how he feels her, you note he can't feel her all over the city, just a hundred yard sort of range.**

**And their meeting was rushed, she was running, and then they talked a little and Kagome was sure they would have to talk, she had given herself away. but then she was running late. and as for why she seemed void, have you ever lost more then just one person? and been thrown here, to there, to here? i was trying for Kagome, i was trying to go for the effect of her distancing herself from her past. and i think Kagome at this point also doesn't trust Ichigo enough to cry in front of him. so your right at this point Kagome is trying to repress her feelings when talking to another.  
**

**I did what i did with Zangestu and Hichigo because i am not sure they would just tell him because they knew something, everything Ichigo has gotten from them has been earned. so i can see them doing that with information to, besides they didn't tell him till he started asking the questions, and yes Hichigo is a little more demon like in his powers. Kagome is able to hide the jewel some what, but Hichigo can feel it and that is part of why he said what he did.**

**Hope that answers enough, but it should make more sense as the two of them learn more about it.  
**

_**Hollow speaking**_

_Zangetsu speaking_

"""" Ichigo speaking in his mind

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome lay in bed Friday night, she was completely exhausted. She had promised her Father she would take over the store while he did something, sadly she had promised she would take over at nine thirty. So she hadn't gotten to finish talking to Ichigo, because she had to get to the store in time.

It was sad, she could have come up with some excuses and spent the whole day looking at his body and talking with him, learning more about him. But no, she had stuff to do, and couldn't even ask him to come with her. She sighed, the more time she spent with him the more she wanted to spend with him, it was funny. He barely knew her but she was more honest with him then her own Father.

What made her like him so much? Was it his looks? Was it his hero tendencies? His sheer presence?

Or was it all of the above?

Probably all of the above, she hadn't seen or heard a single thing about him she didn't like.

Maybe her friends in Tokyo were more right about her obsession with bad boys then they thought. Hun. That was a funny thought, but probably true. Lets see, gets in to fights, scowls, curses, is injured a lot, yep he fits.

It was funny to think at her old school she would have never known he had two younger sisters who loved him, she would have never noted the definition of he almost never started the fights, she would have simply never spoke to him and his friends. Funny how life changes, funny how old lines blur and you find new ones.

She rolled over to hug her pillow to her chest, she sigh again, she really wished she had time to date him properly. First date they could go to a movie, second they could have a dinner, and walk along the river... When would he kiss her?

She giggled, Miroku would have been proud, assuming he didn't go big brother on her.

But... there were things she needed to know, the way the their auras interacted wasn't normal, she wasn't sure why Ichigo's liked to grab her when ever she was close, but she wasn't exactly complaining, and hers always rose to the surface trying to mingle with his.

She wished Miroku was still around he might have been able to tell her, god she missed them all.

That was right, Sunday would be the ten week anniversary.

Ten weeks without her mother's wisdom, her brother's laugh, her grandfather's legends, her friends protection... she buried her face in her pillow, allowing the tears to come.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome climbed the stairs to the shrine, she was wearing her old school uniform, and her face didn't feel the stiffness of the scar. Why was she here?

She reached the top, and saw all was fine. The house was standing, the well looked fine, the god tree unscorched. She ran into the house and found everyone in the kitchen, "MAMA! SOUTA! GRANDPA!" She threw her self in to her mother's arms.

"Hello Kagome, we've missed you," her mother said hugging her tight.

"Yeah I've missed you sis," Souta agreed.

"What?... did I come back from the well? or..." she trailed off.

"So this is just a dream?... and you really are all dead," she said stepping away from her mother, sadly looking around at the beloved faces, and the kitchen.

"Of course we're dead silly girl you saw him kill us didn't you?" her grandfather snapped.

"PAPA! That wasn't needed, Kagome upset enough as it is," her mother snapped, looking at her daughter's teary eyes.

Kagome buried her face in her hands, wailing "I'm SORRY! I didn't think he could have come through the well, if I had known, I would have stayed on the other side!"

"Kagome don't say that! I am glad no matter what happened... I am glad you lived, and you kept the jewel safe, it didn't fall into his hands." Her mother said sternly, pulling her hand from her face, to look her in the eye.

"Yeah sis, Inuyasha would have been furious had Naraku still gotten the jewel," her bother said, touching her shoulder.

"Kagome dear," her grandfather started and she cut him off.

"But I miss you all so much, I... I don't want to fight again. I just want to live my life! Why did you have to die? Why didn't you run away?" she fell to her knees crying harder.

"Sis," her brother knelt next to her, "Why did Sango live while her clan died?"

She stared at him wondering where he was going with this.

"Why did people look at Inuyasha funny? Why did Miroku's family get cursed? Why did little Shippo get orphaned? Why did we die?"

She stared, Naraku was responsible for parts of all these things, but that wasn't the answer.

"Because stuff happens, now some things you change and fight, but others were meant to happen Kagome."

"But it's not fair, I saved the jewel, lost my friends, why did I have to lose you too?"

"Kagome who said life is fair? because they lied," her grandfather demanded.

"No one, but... but. I shouldn't have to fight again. Why do I have to fight? Why am I always involved?"

"Kagome I think it's partly because you have the jewel, you know strife has always followed it. But some of it is, your a good person you aren't just gong to stand by and let it happen, and the last bit is.. Probably has something to do with who your father is, trouble follows him every where, it makes sense one of you two got it from him." Kagome's mother almost laughed at the last bit.

"So you know about Kisuke?"

"Of course I wasn't going to marry him till I knew everything, of course it helped before you were born, Kagome I had just a little bit of power, just enough to see ghosts and such."

Souta and Kagome both stared at their mother, she had never talked about it like this before.

"So why did he leave?" Souta asked.

"Why he left to clear up the mess he made, that and to hopefully clear his name."

"You do know, to do that he's using people my age to kill off those responsible?"

A frown crossed her face, "Yes I know he's using your Ichigo, and his friends, we would be having words over that if not for the fact I'm dead."

Kagome spluttered, "Wait? What? What do mean my Ichigo? It's not like that.. not at all." Her beet red face said other wise.

Her mother was clearly fighting a smirk, "Well maybe not yet, but you wish."

"MOM!" Kagome buried her face in her hands, while the other three laughed.

Suddenly their laughter seemed to fade, the world was twisting, and becoming wavy, she looked up, their faces became serious, "KAGOME THINGS WILL CHANGE FOr you, your powers..."

She tried to run to them, they only faded away faster. Their voices disappeared she could see them getting lost in a white mist, fading, finally they raised their hands and waved.

Then it was black.

She slowly became aware of how heavy her body was, she tried to move her arms, open her month, something, she struggled to opened her eyes. Finally she pried one open, she was in her room on her back on her bed, tears still running down her face, she opened the other, she must have fallen asleep crying.

That was a dream.. it had to be. She rolled over still crying, it had been a wonderful and horrible dream, she spoken to them and they had really forgiven her, but then reality intruded, they were dead.

It was just her and her secrets.

Slowly she calmed, tears stopping, she turned to look at the clock, it was nine a.m. Saturday.

Good morning world, she thought sarcastically to herself.

She dragged herself out of bed, and got dressed for her run, she normal was gone and back by now but... obviously she was just getting up. The others watched her, concerned for her, she had gone to bed tried, but still almost glowing, now she was back to normal. If not even a little depressed, she left her run and the others promptly started talking, "What happened do you think?" Jinta asked Ururu,

"I don't know but she looks awfully sad."

Tessai agreed, only Urahara had a clue about what might be bothering her, "You three know how she has nightmares?"

The three nodded, "She has them any where from three to five times a week, well last night she didn't have a screaming nightmare, so it stands to reason she had a dream about her family, she has been here coming up on three months you know." He left them standing there, heading off to do who knows what.

Kagome ran, she thought over her dream, they tried to tell her something about her powers but she woke up before they could finish, what did they mean by 'things would change for her?' They already had, she had moved and learned many things, about her history, what happened to her friends, why her parents split. What was coming?

She helped in the store, made lunch and left to train with the others for the afternoon.

Mizuiro was still her best student, but Keigo was catching up, Tatsuki was learning to use her powers by focusing on what it had felt like attacking Kagome rather then meditating, Chizuru was the problem.

Chizuru was getting no where meditating, Kagome didn't know how to reach her by pissing her off, and was pretty sure she didn't want to try, she had this sinking feeling, Chizuru's powers would be of a sexual orientation. To sum it up, she was stumped. So she delegated, "Tatsuki, I want you to attack Chizuru."

She stood to the side and watched as Tatsuki did as directed, finally she called, "Tatsuki attack her with intent, you want to hurt her, you want her on the ground out of commission."

Mizuiro and Keigo stopped to watch, she let them, she wanted to see this to.

Tatsuki began throwing half blasts at her, some times she got a low powered blast to leave her fist others she failed to power a blast properly. Tatsuki was giving her time to dodge but if Chizuru tripped or fail to dodge correctly...

Finally after a good ten minutes, the moment came, she tripped on a patch of some what torn up grass, she fell right in to the path of the half bast, Kagome could see the terror on her face. Kagome knew perfectly well if her powers fail to emerge to protect her she would be hurt and likely never be up for fighting again, but Kagome was sure and she hoped she was right.

Chizuru's speed jumped, she moved out of the way, then crossed her arms and then flung them wide catching Tatsuki in an almost clear wave of something...

Kagome's other suspicions were proved correct when Tatsuki's eyes glazed and she dropped her arms, Chizuru walked, almost as dazed towards her, when she reached her, she wrapped her arms around her caressing her sides and butt, Tatsuki did nothing. As Chizuru leaned in to kiss her, Kagome flung a barrier up separating them, Chizuru turned furious, Tatsuki began blinking as if trying to fight it off. Kagome was forced to drop the barrier around Tatsuki, when Chizuru crossed her arms and flung that clear wave at her, she brought it up in time. Then she charged slapping her soundly across the face.

"Chizuru!"

Chizuru blinked, "hum." Kagome mused, it seemed as if her power controlled her as much as she could control it. Kagome sat her down, seeing the girl was dizzy from all the power she had expended.

Kagome turned to check on Tatsuki, she turned in time to see the girl charge, she caught the fist using a barrier to keep her arm from being disintegrated, as Tatsuki was pissed and using full power. She felt the bones in her arms grind painfully under the pressure. As soon as the blast was gone she twisted Tatsuki's arm using it to force her to her knees, ignoring the pain as she used her arm muscles, "You BITCH! You knew she would do that!" Tatsuki cried.

"No," Kagome said, bluntly stopping Tatsuki's rage. "I needed her to feel threatened, I needed her to be motivated, I couldn't that, you could. Besides I thought she would be able to control herself and her powers enough not to go that far, but it seems her powers control her as well as she controls them."

"Chizuru," Kagome turned to face the embarrassed girl, "You now know what your powers are, you know you will only be good against girl opponents, do you want to continue?"

Chizuru looked up at her, tears of humiliation in her eyes, as well as determination, "Yes, I don't want my powers to control me again, as for only being good against girl opponents the people I am fighting likely won't know that."

Kagome grinned, "Thats the spirit, but it will take practice for you to do this."

"I know."

"Tatsuki I know you'll hate this but it's good practice, you need to be able to fight influences, some people's powers interfere with you senses or your will to fight, you must be able to fight this off."

Tatsuki glared from where she was sitting on the ground, "I don't see you practicing fighting it off."

"Fine, Chizuru I won't use my barrier, are you ready?"

Chizuru got to her feet, "Ready," not a trace of worry in her voice. She crossed her arms and tried to throw a wave, nothing happened, so she tried again, and again, and again, and again.

Kagome tentatively suggested, "Now would be time to meditate, you knew how your powers felt and you just needed to find them in yourself." Chizuru nodded her head, tried and frustrated, Kagome turned to see what Tatsuki was doing. She was still sitting on the ground a frown on her face, watching Chizuru.

"Tatsuki get to work."

Tatsuki ignored her, "You really think, you could brush it off with no trouble don't you?"

Kagome just nodded.

"Thats pretty cocky don't you think?"

"Not really, I... I have had to fight off enchantments before."

"When?"

Kagome shut her mouth, turning away.

"I HATE" Tatsuki moderated her voice, "it when you do that, we have a right to know. Your teaching us, we need to know, what if your enemy shows up or something?"

Kagome laughed bitterly, "That bastard is dead, he's not going to show up, and no one needs to know. No one does, not even my Father knows. So stop being nosey Tatsuki," she growled out through gritted teeth.

"Are you really so sure he won't show up? We are fighting dead people."

"Yes..." Kagome paused fighting her anger. She considered it, but unless he had become a hollow there was no real way for him to be involved, he would have needed years in soul society to gain powers and he had died less then three month ago... but he had started to fade... Well he had gained the power to move silently, and to be half out of faze...

She shook off her uneasy, "Yeah I'm pretty sure there's no way for him to be involved."

Kagome turned to check on Keigo and Mizuiro, who both were sitting in meditative posses, but Mizuiro was glowing faintly, she grinned he was reaching his powers! Suddenly a silvery box formed around him, it was a barrier. Kagome thought about it and decided it fit the boy, he kept himself separate from most people, and he never willing shared his heart with anyone.

His eyes slowly opened, he looked at the box around him and smiled, then it shattered.

He stood, "Kagome did you see it?" his voice shared his excitement with her.

"Yes, can you do it again?"

He frown in concentration, it formed in a different shape as he was standing, she grinned as his eyes opened, then she charged forward slamming her armored fist in to it, it crumpled around her fist, but stopped the attack, before shattering.

"Good," she grinned as he frowned at her.

"Your going to start attacking me now too, aren't you?"

"Yep," she charged, he dodged and brought out a half shield to block her fist, she stopped surprised, and he counter attacked, shoving her away with her shield, actually throwing his shield was a better description. It knocked her off her feet and she had to half back-flip to get away.

She grinned at him, "Your catching on fast."

"I try to be a fast learner," he smirked back at her.

They fought for another ten minutes before he fell to his knees exhausted.

"Good," she grinned at him "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, you need to go home and rest, eat a good dinner and tomorrow same time."

He merely nodded, and dragged himself up to walk home. It was time to head home, so she nudged Chizuru and Keigo from their meditative states and told Tatsuki same time tomorrow.

Kagome walked home, her arm had healed while she used her powers and it was good thing to because she needed her arm for tonight, Tetsusaiga wouldn't have forgiven her for needing a night off. She grinned at her Father who was there to greet her when she arrived home. "Hey Kisuke." He stopped her from going in.

"Kagome where were you?"

"With friends," she was sensing a trap in what he was asking.

"Where?"

"At a park."

"Which park?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you lying to me?"

Kagome stared at him, for once she wasn't lying and here he was accusing her of exactly that, maybe he had tried to track her and the barrier she had kept up during practice had confuse her Father's sensor. It fit, but the fact her Father was trying to track her was worrying all on it's own.

"I'm not lying, I was at a park across town."

He stared hard at her, his shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry for accusing you Kagome."

"Whatever," she walked passed him and hid in her room. Then at dinner she wouldn't talk to him, she wasn't rude she just wouldn't talk to him, Tessai was amused, as was Jinta but Ururu was troubled. It was on her behalf, Kagome broke her silence, "I won't be able to work in the store tomorrow."

"Why," Tessai and her Father said at the same time.

"Because it will be ten weeks to the day, and... and I wish to spend the day alone. I might even miss dinner."

"It's no day to spend alone Kagome," said her Father.

"That's nice, but I will spend it alone and I will not tolerate being followed." She made sure to glare hard at her father, he looked away guiltily. With that as an ending statement she flounced away from the dinner table, once in her room she giggled to herself, she had guessed right, her Father had, had her followed.

She got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly, but at two a.m. She woke up screaming, only Tessai came to check on her, but once he assured himself she was fine he left, the house had become accustom to her nightmares and it was rare to find more then one person checking in on her any more.

She got up and practiced with Tetsusaiga just a few moves, mostly focusing on practicing on mixing moves up. Then fifty push-ups, and fifty crunches, and another fifty push-ups, and she was tried enough to sleep, for the next four hours.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo Sunday xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Once again she was getting up at nine, she didn't bother going for a run, she showered and got dressed, black long-sleeve, jeans, sneakers, her purse and the swords in her backpack, she took some money and was gone, she wasn't hungry for breakfast.

She just wandered that morning, she didn't see anything in particular she care to remember, she just walked. She had an early lunch, and continued walking. She found herself over by the two sword shrine, it was odd to know she was the one who had named the wielders of the two swords in her backpack, it was her all the curious wondered about.

Time came for her to meet the others in the park, she went and it went much like yesterday had. She sparred with Mizuiro, she also sparred with Tatsuki, some times she had one against the other, others it was them together against her. Chizuru was meditating, Keigo was too, but he seemed close to reaching his power, but by the end of their practice he still hadn't found it, so she told him to work on that, and she knew he could do that without her. But by the end of three hours, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were ready to collapse and Kagome was barely winded.

Tatsuki noted this, "Kagome why is it you are barely winded and we're ready to collapse?"

"Power difference."

"Are you saying that your that much more powerful then us?" Mizuiro asked.

There was no nice way to put, so she nodded.

"How?" both of them breathed.

"Practice, battles, training, lots of field practice."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked nosily.

Kagome's face closed up, both of them knew that look, she wouldn't say any more about that.

"How is it you still feel you aren't ready for battle?" Mizuiro asked.

She grinned, and headed for her backpack, she pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I feel I am not ready because my swordsmanship is not nearly as good as my teacher wants it to be."

"Is that a Zanpakuto?"

"Tetsusaiga here? No he's just a rusty piece of bossy crap." The sword rattled in it's sheath, she grinned at it ignoring the others' looks of shock.

"Did it just rattle on it's own?" Tatsuki muttered.

"Yep," Kagome grinned at her.

"Who's your teacher?" Mizuiro asked.

"Tetsusaiga."

"But it's just a sword..."

"Not really..." Kagome's face had a funny little smirk, like she was enjoying a joke neither of them had gotten.

They decided with a look at the other they would just leave it at that.

They all went home and Kagome's grin died, she was on her own again. She practice some more with Tetsusaiga but he or it if you'd rather, could tell her heart wasn't in it, so she stopped rather quickly and started walking again.

She passed many places she had never seen before, but it didn't matter, she wouldn't remember it later.

She walked, and walked. Nothing really came to mind, she didn't think about the war, she didn't even think about her families deaths, no she was just walking. So it surprised her when she realized it was eight o'clock at night and she hadn't had dinner yet, so she stopped at a McDonald's and had dinner. After she was done she thought about heading home, so she started that way, when she was within a couple of blocks she realized she wasn't ready to go to bed or even to see Kisuke yet, so she turned and walked a different way. Had she been thinking, she might have realized her subconscious was leading her towards the Kurosaki clinic and house hold, but as she wasn't, she didn't.

It was almost ten when she pasted their house, she stopped feeling the two girl's auras and their father's along with Renji and Rukia, but she didn't feel Ichigo; so she spread her senses wide, she felt him half way across town. She grinned he had drawn the short straw again, he had patrol tonight, she kept going, she was close to four blocks away when she stopped dead, something was coming...

She searched the sky, and the surrounding area, nothing.

Where was it?

There!

She spun to the left, it was a panther like hollow with a snake like tail, she confidently brought up her barrier. It hit it and seemed to stick, then slowly it moved through, "What?" she gasped.

Then the mask reached her chest, she screamed, dropping her barrier, it hurt! It felt like a sword was slowly being twisted in her chest, then pulling out and starting again.

She struggled trying to stop it from entering her chest, but slowly and surely she was absorbing it. She screamed louder and louder, she had fallen to her knees and had no clue when it had happened, she still had half the of the hollow hanging out of her chest, god it hurt!

She paused to draw in a breath and that only multiplied the pain, she couldn't scream any more, she fell on her back staring up in the sky, as she silently withered on the ground. God let it end! she cried in her head, she had never felt pain like this, and she still had the hindquarters left along with the tail.

Finally blessed blackness consumed her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo ran following what his senses told him was a hollow, tonight had been more busy then normal, he and Afro-san had been running all over town trying to get them all.

Suddenly the hollow seemed to disappear... What was up with that? Well he might as well go the rest of the way he couldn't feel any others waiting to be taken care of, he was within three blocks of where he felt it disappear, when his hollow started stirring.

"_**King somethings wrong."**_

""What is?""

"_**KAGOME!"**_

""Damn it! Did you have to shout?""

"_**Kagome! Faster King somethings wrong!"**_

""Hold on, what are you going on about?"" but even as he said this, he sped up heading for the spot.

But he no longer wondered, he had arrived and Kagome was eagle spread on the ground, he immediately hopped down to her, "Kagome!"

She didn't respond, Ichigo struggled to think, his hollow was screaming and wailing about revenge on the one who hurt their Kagome. ""Shut UP I can't help her well you're screaming.""

He checked her pulse it was fast and thready, that wasn't good or at least it wasn't if he was right and remembering his first aid lessons. What was wrong with her? he touched her shoulder intending to shake her a little to see if that got her to respond but the moment he touch her shirt that thought was gone. Her shirt was soaked in blood, "Shit!" he swore.

His hollow went back to screaming in his head, only now it was incoherent in rage.

What was he suppose to do?

Lets see how bad it is, first he looked and felt with his fingers, but he couldn't find a wound, so he torn her shirt open, he checked every inch of blood stained skin, there was no wound.

So where had all the blood come from?

Well it didn't really matter, something was wrong with her, he scooped her up in his arms and ran for the clinic, once there he worked the door open and ran in to set her on a bed, once he got her comfortable he went to get his dad, only to realize he couldn't. "Shit."

Should he get Rukia?

"_**No. Don't get that bitch she wouldn't help, besides I won't let her touch our Kagome."**_

""And how exactly do you plan to stop me horse?""

"_**I will fight you, do you really want to become a hollow here?"**_

""Fine, you damned bastard!""

He stopped his pacing and went back into her room, and that was when it hit him he had torn her shirt off, and completely felt her up... he groaned now he really had no chance.

Then his hollow decided to be helpful, in reminding him just how soft her skin and breasts had been, even as his face became red beacon, he felt his body react. He sank down on the floor, he had felt her thigh before and now he had seen her... okay so she was still wearing a bra but he had seen enough to know his dreams were about to become a lot more vivid.

He sighed,feeling the heat in his face fade, he'd better check to make sure there really were no injuries, he got some peroxide, and water and cotton balls. He carefully pulled the blankets he had tucked around her back, and started wiping away the blood.

At first he tried not to look, but then as he began to see scars he hadn't seen before in the dark, he started looking. She had a scar almost identical to one he had on his shoulder, only hers was shallower, and he had been hit by multiple opponents there, and she had one distinct scar, but then she had puncture wound scars on her upper arms that would fit with a hand it the hand in question had claws. Then there was this funny star shaped scar just above her hip bone, by the time he finished getting all the blood off her, he had found several other scars, some looked like sword wounds, others he wasn't sure, but some looked like scratches from some giant cat or something.

As he put the water and used cotton balls away, he found he felt a new emotion, when ever he thought of Kagome. Empathy. He felt empathy, she had gone through his worst idea of hell, she had lost everyone, some to death and some to moving. He was pretty sure if had he gone through that, he would have died. He couldn't believe she was willing to fight again, he didn't understand what made her go on. He looked over his shoulder, and sighed, he really wished he could have a chance with her, she seemed more incredible the more he learned.

He sat down in the chair by the bed, he hope she would wake soon, other wise he would have to get in his body and wake his dad. He grabbed her wrist, felt for a pulse, and settled in for a long wait.

**Two and half hours later**

He jerked up right, and then looked around what woke him?

He looked at Kagome, she was thrashing a little on the bed, she had her hands clenched over her heart and her face was a mask of pain. He jumped to his feet, and tried to stop her thrashing he was afraid she was going to hurt herself, "Kagome! Wake up!"

She thrashed harder, actually sitting up, her mouth opened like she was trying to scream, he clamped a hand over her mouth, "Kagome your safe, Wake up!"

She threw him off her, and her hand went back to her chest, her eyes opened, blindly staring in front of her.

"Kagome?" he asked from the floor.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome clenched her hands, pushing them into her chest trying to fight the pain off, it hurt, it wasn't as bad as before, but... She gasped, her aura flared briefly, she struggle to bring it under control. It was far harder then it should have been, she held it in, fighting the pain that worsened, "SHIT!"

She fell back on the bed struggling to breath through the pain, it felt like when Sesshomaru was first teaching her how to hold her powers in her body... Fuck. The hollow had to be Kikyo, it made sense her clay body wouldn't have lasted long and with all her bitterness... she became a hollow. So now she had a lot more power, she was whole for the first time in eighteen months.

She struggle to sit up and was surprised when someone helped her, she looked up meeting amber eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," she looked away trying to not to blush, she slid her legs over the side, intending to stand, only then did she notice she had no shirt on, just a bra. She eeped and grabbed the blanket pulling it up over her chest. She looked up at him to find he was looking away face red.

"Sorry. When I found you, your shirt was soaked in blood, I tore it looking for the wound."

She looked down at her lap still massaging her chest, "Oh, then can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, I'll go get one of mine," he left her alone, she stood on her weak legs, she got half way to the door when her aura flared again, she fell to her knees fighting to push it back in to her body. She succeeded only for the door to open, She laughed a little at his oath, she looked up through teary eyes, as he dropped to his knees in front of her, "Kagome are you sure you should be up?"

"No, but I have to get home."

"Kagome you could just..." he switched tactics at her glare, "Okay tell me where you live and I'll carry you home."

She considered it, but she couldn't risk him concluding correctly who her Father was, besides she wasn't sure her father wouldn't be waiting up for her, and she couldn't have him guessing she had lied about her powers, she would rather surprise him. Some times all these secrets were tiring.

"Sorry, I'll pass."

He sighed and helped her stand, handing her the shirt, and while she put it on, he commented on her stubbornness. "You really don't trust anyone do you? Not with every single thing you know."

She chose not to answer that, once clothed, she headed out, walking slowly.

"Kagome are you sure I can't help?" Ichigo called after her sounding worried.

"Yes."

She sighed, a sigh of relief, Ichigo wasn't going to try to follow her, she had not been sure what she would have done had he tried, but it mote, she detoured to get her backpack, and walked home struggling with her aura control.

Once home she went straight to her room, dropping her backpack on the floor with no regard for the swords, she went to her desk and taking a pen went about drawing some wards Miroku had taught her to stop power, sound, and entrance, she pasted them all four walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Then she placed Tetsusaiga on the floor in front of the door for a better barrier. Once all of those things were done she dropped what little control she had over aura, it flared wildly out of control and she was allowed a deep breath before the pain was back.

She was in for one hellish week.


	11. Chapter 10

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer, it was awful how I tortured Kagome wasn't it? Well time to get on with it, I own neither Inuyasha or Bleach. Simple and sweet, they are not mine. **

**To glomps() your right Renji and Rukia if they had been awake would have noticed, they didn't because their alseep, and Kagome's aura at that moment was similar enough to Ichigo's not to wake them up in alarm.**

**Ps if i get more reviews then i got on the last chapter i do update sooner. and un-name reviews are cool as long as your not a flamer, if you flame expect to get both barrels from me.  
**

**Chapter Ten **

Ichigo couldn't help being grumpy, it was Wednesday, three days since he last saw Kagome, and what made it worse was last time he saw her, she could barely stay on her own two feet, not to mention being sheet white.

He sighed, he had, had a awful migraine Monday, thanks to all the carrying on his hollow had done, first it was because she was unconscious, then it was because he thought she had been stabbed, then it was because he let her go home alone. According to his hollow he was weak, and didn't know the first thing about how to take care of their woman. Of course after the glare she had given him for even thinking she would just stay there, he wasn't sure, even if his hollow had taken over they could have gotten her to stay, but as the week went on he got more and more worried, and his hollow got more and more annoying.

He had asked Tatsuki and the other about her, and all they had said was she was sick and couldn't come, so he asked about where she lives, but they said they couldn't tell him. That had hurt his feelings till they explained, Kagome hadn't wanted them to come over either, they said it had to do with her odd ball dad, said she was embarrassed by him and having met him they would be too. Ichigo snorted at the idea, he had a weird dad too and he still brought friends over.

But she was a girl, maybe the girl, if he believed his father's version of the talk, he would never forget that day.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had been thirteen when his dad pulled him aside and started talking about his mother, Ichigo hadn't had a clue about where his father had been going, but once his dad got the manic steely gleam in his eye, Ichigo decided it didn't matter, he tried to leave._

_He wrestled with his father trying to get away, well his father shouted at the top of his lungs; "Ichigo if your anything like your old man. You'll meet one girl, who you won't be able to stay away from, and when that time comes don't ignore your instincts, just don't get to carried away in your passions, make sure she wants you just as much as you want her!" his father broke off as Ichigo almost escaped, he wrestled him back to the floor._

_"And you better marry her before you get her pregnant! OUCH!"_

_Ichigo smiled as he remembered kicking his dad's face trying to get away._

_Later his dad had finished the talk in a more reasonable way, but his father was one of those people who believed in one true love, it was laughable what a romantic his dad was._

"Kurosaki what is the answer to the problem on the broad?"

He stood up and did then went back to seat promptly getting lost in thought again, as a matter of fact he was so lost in thought he missed everyone's worried looks.

Kagome sighed, she was flat on her back in bed, she couldn't believe she had been working on bringing her power back under control for three days already, and her control had barely improved, the biggest thing to change was her pain tolerance. She had thought she was tough before, but now she wasn't sure if she would notice a knife being stuck in her back. Three days of being in constant agony had changed her perspective on pain, Inuyasha's pain tolerance wasn't crazy any more, it was pure survival.

She sighed again, rolling over, her powers hadn't just changed a little, they had changed a lot, it made her wonder, what would have happened had she had this power at the final battle? But in the end it didn't matter, she was here, what had happened, happened, and that was the end of it.

Now if only she believed that.

A knock on the door brought her out of it, she slow and painfully pulled her aura in, caging it in her body like Sesshomaru taught her before getting up and staggering to the door, and moving Tetsusaiga, and the ward on the door, then she slid it open, Ururu was stand there holding a tray with some soup on it.

"That looks good Ururu-chan, thank you taking care of me."

Ururu carefully handed it to her before bowing a little, "Your welcome Kagome-chan. Are you sure you don't want help carrying it back to bed?"

Kagome sighed, she knew she looked bad, but she didn't know she looked that bad. "I'm sure, I'll leave the tray outside the door when I'm done."

Ururu nodded, Kagome using her foot, slid the door shut, nudged Tetsusaiga back in to place, she set the tray down and then put the sutra back in place. She fell to her knees releasing her aura, she panted a bit before grinning, that time was a little easier.

She ate quickly and set the tray outside, before starting in earnest again. She was having trouble reaching her powers like she had been able to before, so she was trying to reach her center, and having absolutely no luck. She started like she had so many times in the last three days, sitting on the floor, legs crossed, arms relaxed, eyes closed.

She sank into herself, reaching, searching, blindly... There a pinprick of power... Her eyes flew open, she was standing in the long lost clearing that had once surrounded the well, she turned it should be.. Yep there was, the well, where she had first imagined she kept her power. She slowly turned, surveying the clearing, it had changed, she had first built her center in her mind, as the modern day temple where the well was at home, now it was the clearing from the past. Odd.

"Kagome..."

She spun, searching for the voice, it was familiar, she had thought yesterday someone called her, it had broke her meditation, but now it seemed it had come from her inner world.

"Kagome..."

"Who are you?" she called still searching.

"So you can hear me..." the dreamy voice said.

"Yes, but what are you doing here, you weren't here before?" Kagome was beginning to get dizzy, she was searching the skies of her inner world with no luck.

"No, I was trapped between two bodies unable to be one or the other..."

"So you needed mine and Kikyo's soul to be whole?"

"Exactly!" the dreamy voice said sounding excited.

"Okay, now that you're whole, what are your intentions?"

The voice laughed, at least she thought it was the voice, at first the laughs were daintily feminine sound then they deepened alternating between a deep laugh and a hiss. The voice kept the creepy duel quality, well speaking, "Ahh, Kagome we are here because you need us, we have been called from darkness."

"Okay, you can go back now, I don't think I need you."

They laughed again, "It doesn't work that way, you need us."

"Well, fine. Can you at least show yourself?"

"Behind you," Kagome spun, and was bewildered by what she saw, it was a great mass of demons making up a body, but then the neck and head were that of a beautiful woman. "What are you?"

The beautiful face frowned, "Kagome that was not the right question, the question is what are you?"

Kagome thought for a moment her first response was Miko, but that wasn't quite true any more... "A half-breed."

The face laughed, "And your so proud of the fact, but that also wasn't the right."

Kagome opened her mouth only to find she was now looking at her room.

What the hell had just happened?

**Four o'clock that afternoon**

The knock on the door brought Kagome out of her half meditative state. She stood, and opened the door, after opening the barrier, "Yes?"

"Kagome, how are you?" Chizuru chirped.

Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo and Mizuiro stood outside the door, Kagome grinned weakly, "Come in if you dare..." she stepped aside, waving them in.

They entered with a strange look at her, the last time they had been here she had only talked to them through the door, and even then it had been very brief. Mostly asking them to bring her home work, and telling them to pass on she was sick and that was all. Well to be fair, she also asked that if Ichigo asked about her, he be told nothing.

Once they were all in she shut the door, and pasted the sutra's up again before slowly releasing her aura, she fell to her knees, it was getting old, being on her knees that is.

"Kagome..." someone rasped out.

She turned only to find everyone else on their knees, or in Keigo's case on their back struggling to breath. "Shit!" she pulled it back in, rolling over on her side fighting the urge to scream as the pain burned through her veins, as her power protested being restrained again. She stayed there, fighting to hold it in, ignoring everything else. She was able to focus again, when someone touched her shoulder, it was Keigo who touched her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding?" he tried to grin at her, but the sweat drying on his face and the look of almost fear in his eyes ruined it.

She only nodded, before struggling to a sitting position, the other three stared at her, she took a deep breath, the longer she held this the more it hurt. "Well? Why are you here?"

"Ah... We're here because... well what should we do for the rest of the week? And what's wrong with you?" Tatsuki said still staring.

Kagome coughed a little, struggling with the growing pressure in her chest, as she held her power in check. "Welll.. um.. Keigo keep meditating, work on finding your center..." She broke off bending over to press a hand to her chest, panting.

"Kagome?" Mizuiro asked looking concerned.

"Not now, You three, try sparring two on one, or all against each other... Fuck!" she pressed harder, almost falling over, her aura lashed out in a visible wave smashing into the barrier before dispersing. After the wave disappeared, she gasped, the pressure was starting again, but it wasn't as bad.

"Chizuru I want you to get use to fighting with someone you can effect, and against someone you can't... Tatsuki you need to be able to ignore Chizuru's attack, and fight Mizuiro at the same time..." she gasped, her chest felt like it was on fire, she blinked back tears.

"Mizuiro... you need to be able to hold up a protective shield and launch a cutting one." She spasmed on the floor, trying to control her power even as it launched another wave over the fours' heads, they all ducked, looking nervous.

"Are you all right?" Keigo asked looking like he wanted to reach out to her.

"No!" she almost screeched, "But I will be..."

"What's wrong with you?" Tatsuki asked.

"My POWERS have changed... I need to learn to contrOL THEm again," she shuddered.

"Is it always like this?" Mizuiro asked.

"What?" She choked out.

"Powers, when they change?"

"No, I get to be fucking Special!" tears were streaming down her face, as she cletch her jaw.

They decided not to comment, and brought up the secret reason they had come, "Kagome..." Chizuru tried to sound sing song, to cheer her up, "Are you and Ichigo secretly dating?"

That surprised Kagome so much she almost lost control of her aura, she brought it back under control at a price, it made her scream, as it visible burned her clothes. Luckily, she hated these PJs anyway, them being singed was no great lose. But it surprised her friends, Mizuiro actually jumped to his feet, Tatsuki fell backwards, Chizuru shrieked, and Keigo stared, but that might have been the fact she now had major cleavage showing, as the center of her PJs' top had burned away.

"Sorry," Chizuru cried tears leaking from her eyes, "I asked because Ichigo has asked after you, and was mad at us for not telling him where you live so he could visit."

"Oh..." Kagome ignored the warm fuzzy feeling, knowing he cared gave her, even if he probably only cared because he had let her go home by herself.

The four watched her get lost in thought till her aura flared, it knocked them down, she pulled it back in ruthlessly ignoring what it cost her.

"We'll just go now..." Mizuiro lead the way seeing their presence was hider-some and not helpful.

Kagome helped them leave by removing the sutra's, but it was pure relief to shut the door and with shaking hands, lock herself up again. She fell to the floor and just lay there... she would work on her control later and with that she promptly fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxo Thursday afternoon xoxoxoxoxo  
**

Ichigo was ready to go to the Vizard's to spar just to be able to deal with his and his hollows frustration, but sadly he couldn't, he had to go to Urahara's for a planning session, he didn't have the patience to listen to hat-and-clogs go on talking about something that they couldn't control. He shook his head, even as he and the others walked to the store he had a feeling something was going to go badly.

He was proved right, sadly; Twenty minutes in to the discussion Ichigo's hollow broke in,_** "KING! Somethings wrong with our woman..."**_

""What? How do you know?""

"_**Our mark is fading and that would only happen if she's hurt or even... WE'VE GOT FIND HER!"**_

""Can you tell me where?"" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head trying not to be to obvious about his growing headache.

"_**NO, BUT... BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"**_

""What do you have in mind? Hun? Running around clueless and panicking? No thank you she doesn't want our help or she would have let me bring her home.""

"_**KING, DO SOMETHING OR I WILL!"**_

""Fine. Can you even give me some where to start?""

"_**NO!" **_The scream showed his hollow's stress, and maybe even worry.

Ichigo got up, running around looking for her wouldn't help and he didn't want to risk him trying to take over. So he stood in the middle of the conversation, and then ignoring everyones' questions said, "I am sorry, I need to go," and he left running for the Vizard's hide out, if nothing else he could train.

**Five minutes ago, Kagome's room down the hall...**

She was trying to reach her inner world again, she had done it yesterday, so why couldn't she do it now? And on top of that she had a strange thing in her inner world, she was hesitation to call it a person when the body was like Naraku's when he lost control of his form.

Right, back to meditating...

Her muscles relaxed and she reached for the pinprick of light, it was so far away... she was almost there... and her eyes flew open. There, she stood in the middle of the clearing, the well to her right.

She spun around looking for the odd person, but she was alone...

"Kagome..."

There, once again the eerie voice came from where she had just been looking, she turned slowly only to find something else... it was a normal human women's body, but with a great demon's dragon head .

"Who are you?"

The voice sighed, "Kagome time is running out, I need you to tell me what you are, but if you get it wrong I am afraid you won't get a third chance..."

"What do you mean time's running out?"

"Your power is trying to consume you and well you've slowed it by trying to control it... you still are slowly losing ground."

"What are you talking about, I'm getting better about how long I can hold it."

The dragon head moved back and forth slowly shaking it's head, "Kagome we need to hurry, so stop asking questions and tell me what you are."

Kagome stared, what the hell was going on?

Well, half-breed hadn't been the answer, she didn't think the answer was Miko, so what was she?

As she ponder this, the dragon spun staring into the sky, so Kagome looked up wondering what could hold it's attention. Her answer was a encroaching blackness, it was slowly moving towards the center of her inner world or if truth be told, the well.

She spun back to... who ever that demon headed thing was... "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Your end."

"Okay I hate mystic (you need to know but not really) crap! Give me a real answer."

The head merely looked at her before saying, "You have until it reaches the well or we will both be consumed."

"What the HELL! URRR! Why does this always happen to me?" Okay what am I? Kagome drew a blank, what was she? Well lonely for one... That wasn't the answer... Angry that probably wasn't a good thing... as she thought, she became aware of the feeling of a burning coal being pressed to her chest, it hurt and was getting worse...

"She's here..." the duel voice stated.

"Who..." the question died on her lips, someone else was in her inner world, well, something was a better description. The figure emerging from the blackness was clearly a women's but that and the hair was the only indication of it being a person. The women was covered from head to toe in bone armor, her pin straight black hair was horribly tangled, but her face was the scariest part of her, she wore a mask. The mask had, in the very center of the forehead a black glowing crystal that looked similar to a corrupted Shikon No Tama. Kagome stared meeting the purple eyes, the eyes were the scariest part of the whole nightmarish figure the white of the eyes were black, it was terrifying.

The figure stared back at her before seeming to smile, but how the mask smiled when it was constantly grinning with it's snake like fangs she didn't know, then it charged her, she couldn't move in time, she could feel herself just starting to move, the muscles in her legs just starting to shift, but she was too slow...

Suddenly the Dragon headed person was stopping the punch from landing, Kagome stumbled back a few steps, gasping.

"Kagome," the duel voice commanded, "Name yourself." Then the two began to struggle, the dragon trying to protected her, and the other to get past her to Kagome.

Kagome staggered over to the well, What was she? Why was her inner world tarring it's self apart? Okay think... her chest was burning like fire now, she rubbed at it, fighting to think, to figure out what could save her.

She wasn't a Miko... She wasn't a Half-breed, well she was but that wasn't the answer... What was she?

She stared at the darkening sky, she was running out of time...

She looked to the fighters, she should have a clue in them, they had a reason for being here, they had to, she just had to find out what it was. Kagome was slumped against the well's side, there was a clue in this fight, what was it? Both of of them fought wildly, desperately, the Dragon had some grace to her fighting, but the others was crazy, and chaotic, it was... And familiar... where had she seen that sort of style? It had to be in the feudal era, Where? When? Who had she seen fight like that?

Inuyasha... he when he lost control fought like that, a beast, no concern for himself, or others... So what, who was that thing? She watch some more, before she realized the well was cracking, she looked to the sky, it was almost all black, she was running out of time...

She turned back to fight, she had to figure this out... WHAT WAS SHE?"

The fighting was getting more desperate, the Dragon was bleeding heavily, but the monster was still going strong, Kagome watched it, and suddenly everything made sense the monster had a small hole going straight through it's chest, it was a hollow, Kikyo's soul bit had been hollow, she was half Shinigami, half human, she had been a miko, with the most power since Midoriko herself, despite only having half a soul, but now she was whole and could claim her father's legacy.

"I am a Shinigami," she stated firmly.

The fighting stopped, The dragon turned and smiled, "Who am I?"

Kagome pondered what she had seen, "You must be my Zanpakuto."

"What is that?" the dragon asked pointing to the other.

"A Hollow, or Kikyo's soul bit."

"What is my name?"

"I... I don't..."

The dragon sighed and stepped to the side, the hollow grinned even wider, and charged her.

"Crap!" Kagome jumped to the side, dodging like she hadn't been able to before, "hun?" Kagome stopped looking down at her new clothes, she was wearing a Shinigami uniform.

"Don't get distracted little Kagome..." the hollow hissed before slamming her in a tree.

"Ooouucch!" she groaned, the hollow laughed a crazed sound, and charged again. Kagome rolled to the side, her inner world was still shaking wildly, "I thought you said I only had to name myself?" she called to her Zanpakuto.

"No, you have named one part of yourself, you must name all of yourself to stop the change, and must restrain the hollow."

"Fuck," okay, how to stop the hollow... she launched an attack, only to be grabbed by the long snake like tail and thrown into another tree. After a few more tries she concluded at the moment there was no way to beat the hollow, she had to trick it or trap it. What had Sesshomaru said about inner demons?

He said they trapped them in their inner worlds, no two demons used the same method but that you had to win and beat it in to submission, and that was why his Father had given Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, that was his trap...

It was her inner world Damn It! She made chains in her mind and then flung them around her surprised Hollow and then tied her to a tree. "Your Kikyo," she said to it. It snarled at her fighting the chains, Kagome grinned and kissed it's forehead, rubbing it's loss in.

Then she spun to face her Zanpakuto, "You are Shikon No Tama."

The Zanpakuto smiled widely and swept a huge bow, "You are correct, wielder."

Kagome grinned before she fell over, and left her inner world.

**Across Town**

Ichigo sliced into Hiyori's shoulder, she was surprised by how vicious he had been today, not to mention he had pushed his time out to ten minutes, it was sudden, just like his kick, that cracked her mask. She fell slamming into the ground, Just as he came for her, his mask broke again, he unusually kept coming, normally when his mask broke, he faltered and was wide open, but not today, today he was serious.

Ichigo was ready to beat Hiyori in to the ground, today looking at her had him pissed, actually it was his hollow that was pissed, but it was affecting his own mood, or maybe it was the other way around, but it didn't matter, he wanted blood.

Okay maybe he just wanted blood because he couldn't help Kagome, like ever single one of his instincts were screaming for him too. He **hated** being helpless, and at the moment he felt pretty dang helpless, useless... He could train, he told himself kicking Hiyori into one of the big rocks he hadn't broken before.

"_**King!"**_

Ichigo paused in his attack, ""Is she okay?""

"_**Yeah but she's weak, or hurt, but I think she'll be fine. Now about finding her, and making sure she knows she can't do stuff like this without telling us first..."**_

Ichigo slumped, he still had no right to feel that way about her, he was in short, far to possessive for her or his own good. Hiyori took advantage and kicked him across the arena, he merely flipped in mid air and then left the fight heading for his body. "Where the hell are you going Dumb ASS?" She called after him.

"Home," and he left the Vizard to their own devices.


	12. Chapter 11

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, I do own what I am doing with her sword but that's it. **

**To Flamers hahahaha that was awesome, and the mask will come.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Friday**

Kagome lay on her bed, she had slept through dinner last night, and had a late breakfast. She moved slowly, well the constant pain was gone, constraining her aura and power in her body was hard, it fought her every step of the way and made her feel stiff. She knew she had slept more then twelve hours but she still felt exhausted, she knew she need to practice or talk to Shikon, but she didn't want to, she wanted to sleep...

Her eyes flew open, a scream already echoing from her mouth, she stopped screaming, eyes meeting the safe and friendly ceiling of her room. Why had she dreamed of Ichigo's death? And why had she been screaming? Did she really like him so much?

She rolled over on her stomach, the answer was sadly, probably. She laughed a little in to her pillow, here was a crazy half-breed, half in love with the only other of her kind. Life was like that some times. "Hun..." she sighed. Inuyasha would have died laughing had he heard she was a half-breed, hell everyone in the feudal era would have, they would have said that explained why she was so weird.

"Ugh." she sat up on her bed finally ready to go face her sword.

She started to meditate and the moment her mind was settled, she felt something grab her and pull her to her inner world. Her eyes opened and she found she stood in the middle of the clearing next to the well, she smiled everything looked fine, so she began looking for Shikon. Kagome got an evil smirk when she noticed the hollow was still stuck where she had tied it, "Oi! Shikon I know I need to find your form, so get over here!"

"Cocky already... You know sound like him isn't a good thing, think of how hurt he always got."

Kagome turned, it was the first body, the one with the woman's head, "Why does your form change from day to day?"

"Kagome again with the questions... Think about it, what is my name? what's around your neck? Now answer your own question."

Kagome thought about, the jewel was around her neck, her sword was named after the jewel, proving she was the protector of the jewel, and the jewel was constantly at war with it's self even if her presences helped Midoriko. "So your saying your form is in flux because the jewel is in my possession?"

"That is it."

"oh... So do you care about how your form is always changing?"

"No. It is what it is, my sword form is constant, and that is all I need."

"Oh, right, back on track how will I find you?"

"Well, normally you would have to leave your body and be in soul form and then you would have a normal sword and with some fights and practice you would learn to release me, but you aren't normal... You haven't done anything normally, hell your soul has already learned how to leave, but that is not going to help with learning to use me... no I have to start by teaching you how to materialize your soul outside of your body..."

Then Shikon added, after seeing her confused look, "Basically how to turn your body inside out."

"Okay that sounds gross but I know that's not really what you meant. So how am I supposed to do this?"

"Start by expanding your aura, it needs to loosely woven, like a net, then you need to pull it back against your skin and if you do it right you'll be in Shinigami form."

"That sounds simple enough," after she said that and saw the smirk on her sword's face she had a sinking feeling that she had spoken too soon.

With in five minutes she knew this would take awhile. Four hours later she called it quits and headed for the bathroom, she wanted a shower and a break. She sighed, she enjoyed the feeling of hot water beating down on her back, before long she began to think about what she had to be doing wrong. Ever since her sword sent her back to her room to practice, as she couldn't do this in her inner world, she had this half feeling of wrongness. It was like she was over looking something obvious, something that was calling out to her. What was it?

That was when it accrued to her, she was trying too hard, she was weaving it too tightly, she was treating it like she had learning to use her armor at will, she had to trust her power and use it as it used her. She grinned, her hair was washed and now she knew what to do. She climbed out of the tub slowly, her aura was even easier to use, but it still pressed heavily in to her joints and burned hot in her heart, when she was confining it to her body.

Once dressed in clean PJs she headed for her room only to run into her Father, "Kisuke what are you doing?" she asked, because she could see he was trying to open her seal on the door.

"OH! Ha ha ha, Funny thing, I was just wanting to check on you..."

"Why were you trying to brake in to my room?"

"Kagome I am not trying to brake in to your..."

"Save it Kisuke, I can see where you were prying off my sutra."

"Speaking of which, why is there a sutra on your door?"

"Kisuke I grew up on a shrine..." she shook her head pityingly, "And I found putting one up meant Souta couldn't break in to my room without me knowing."

He stared at her, he clearly only half believed her, and she couldn't quite blame him, he was wondering if she hadn't powered them with her spirit energy, how had it zapped his fingers?

She watched him go down the hall, maybe she felt a little bad about lying to him, but it was only a little, besides it was so much fun bewildering him. She broke her seal effortlessly, and went in, putting the barrier back up. She stood relaxed, in the center of her room, she expanded her aura and then pulled it to her body. For a second she saw the black uniform appear over her silky PJs before fading away, "YES!" she pumped her fist in the air, she was close.

With in the next ten tries she had done it and held it for almost a minute. She allowed herself a victory dance, then almost fell over when she got a head rush from using her power so differently.

Then she sat down, and entered her inner world.

"Okay Shikon I've done it, but I didn't have a sword."

"What do you mean you didn't have a sword?"

"I mean I didn't have one," Kagome said, feeling frustrated.

"Hun... Kagome go back out, become a Shinigami, then meditate in that form or try to draw it like it's there, you might be able to call me that way."

"Okay," and Kagome woke up. She stood, stretched and then called her Shinigami form to herself, it worried her how long it took to form around her, she would have to focus on being able to call for it faster, after she found her sword. She slowly sat down, concentrating on keeping her form, once settled got comfortable, and thought about a sword and wear she'd keep it, would she wear on her left hip like Inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga? Or on her right hip? Across her low back? Where would she wear it? What felt natural?

Even as she wondered, half lost in thought she reached for her back and felt a sword grip in her hand, it shocked her out of her half conscious state and she felt the handle dissolve in her hand. At first she felt a thrill she had been so close! But she hadn't done it... but having it across her back shouldn't surprise her, she had taken to wearing the two fangs across her back, she hadn't wanted both of them on her hip, she was afraid of them getting tangled in her legs or something.

She grinned, she could wear all three on her back, this would work. Then she laughed, the only other person she knew of to have three swords was Inuyasha's father, that was a laugh. She could be The Great Priestess. She laughed harder, she would have loved to have told Souta that one, or even Sango or Shippo, her laugher died away, she missed them so.

A knock on her door startled her, she stood and answered it. It was Ururu with her dinner, "Thanks again Ururu-chan."

"Your welcome Kagome-chan." The two girls smiled at the other before Ururu left heading for the dinning room, Kagome smiled a little before closing the door and sealing it. Then it hit her, Dinner? She looked at the clock, it was past seven already. "hun, must have slept through lunch."

She sat down with the tray and dug in, she was starved.

Once she finished she put it back outside the door and went back to work, she would hold the transformation for two minutes this time. It took her another two hours to push it out to ten, it was funny. She had, had so much trouble in the beginning, but now it was natural, it was just coming to her. Kagome fell back limply, on to her bed, once again she was just ready to pass out. She was disappointed she still hadn't been able to see Shikon's form as a sword, but it felt like it was just a normal sword in size, with no strange edges, but the weight was different from any other sword she had felt before, she sighed, she would see it tomorrow.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo sighed, he was home, and had two days to do what he wanted, before he was once a slave to system called school. Then his dad attacked, Ichigo back-handed him in to the wall, "Good one my son..."

"What-ever," he continued on his way to his room he need to study, in his six weeks off training, he had fallen behind a bit. But he didn't want to study, he wanted to be out finding Kagome. He sat down at his desk, and banged his head against it, "ouch..."

"_**Wow, King that was pointless," **_and then his hollow laughed at him.

""Shut it Horse!""

He pulled out his home work and got started, two hours later his sister can to get him, "Ichigo come get dinner!"

He looked up, that went fast, he closed his books went down stairs he sat down, only to be interrogated by his sisters.

"Ichigo are your friends going to join us?" Yuzu asked, at the same time as Karin's "What bit you?"

He sighed, and grabbed his food, and left. He had no desire to take his frustration out on his little sisters, but he was very frustrated, so much so, he was pretty sure if they continued to question him, he would yell something he would regret.

He ate slowly, he returned his dishes down stairs, and then headed up for a shower. An hour later, he got out and went to relax in his room only to find Rukia was back, "Ichigo!"

He was unable to stop his reflexive jump away from her, "God Rukia. Why'd you need to yell?"

"If you had been paying attention, I wouldn't have."

"Well it is my room," he snapped. Then he was taken aback by her worried look, "What?" he asked, well she stared at him.

"Ichigo what's bothering you?"

He sighed, and flung himself on his bed, rolling on to his back to stare at the ceiling, "It doesn't matter."

She hit him, "Of course it does Dumbass!"

"Ouch, and it doesn't matter Rukia, so drop it." He crossed his hands under his head trying not to get mad at her for hitting him, hell it was only bothering him because he was so... Okay he was mad, and not just a little, at the moment he just wanted to be left alone and with her there, there was no way he would get that.

"Ichigo, tell me," she said, raising her hand to hit him again, "Or I'll hit you."

He sat up frustration bubbling up in him, "You can't help, so drop it."

She went to hit him, only for him to catch her hand, "Rukia. Get. Out." He was well aware he was contemplating violence if she didn't go. At the moment it didn't matter they were friends, she was pissing him off, and he was tried of taking her crap. He was pretty sure she could see it in his eyes too, because she backed away after he dropped her hand and she mumbled something about staying with Orihime.

After she was gone, he laid back down, and exhaled sharply. He had just threatened a friend, he snorted, he just might strangle Kagome when he saw her next, she had got him all tangled up, to the point where no one was safe.

"_**Don't joke about that King."**_

""Why not?"" he mentally snarled.

_**"Because we would be forced to fight, I won't let you hurt her."**_

He was silent, that was strange... his hollow telling him it would protected her? That didn't quite fit with what he knew of hollows, or even inner hollows. Of course he was pretty sure he was the only who's hollow had come back after the fight for who was in charge of the body... It was official, he had no clue what was going on.

**xoxoxoxox**

Ichigo sat up, someone had just entered his room, he knew some where in his mind that he should be worried, but it didn't quite seem to matter he just sat on the bed waiting. She came towards him, stepping in to the shadow of light that came in through his window from the street light outside, "Kagome..." Ghosted from his lips, why was she here? Part of his mind wondered even as he accepted her presences.

Then she began to strip, first her shirt, it was thrown to the side, landing by his desk. Then she took her time unbuttoning her jeans, then the rasp of a zipper filled the air. As Ichigo watched her strip for him, he found his mouth was very dry, and he wasn't blinking, he was to afraid if he did, she would disappear.

Then clad in just simple white bra, and panties that rode low on her hips, she stepped over to him, a faint smile on her lips. Ichigo reached for her, he found as he scooted to the very edge of the bed his normally loose PJ bottoms tight and constraining.

She knelt on the floor, and Ichigo found himself grabbing her face and pulling her in for a deep kiss, she hadn't even touched him, and he felt if he didn't touch her now he was shrivel up and die for the want of her.

Their tongues tangling, her hands slid up his arms, where he had grabbed her, then she began tracing his scars on his shoulders. He broke the kiss, hissing a little as her fingernails dug in, then she sat up further, pressing her breasts into his bare chest, both of them moaned a little at the new contact. Then she initiated the kiss, and with a grin he let her take control, only now he was after a little revenge, he slid his hands over her shoulders, his right one stopping to peruse her scar, then he ran both of them down her spine, chuckling as she shivered.

But once he reached the edge of her undies, he run his hands over her ass lightly, then came back and started to knead her generous ass. She broke the kiss with a moan, head tilting back baring her throat, he laughed delighting in her responses, and began kissing his way down her throat, pulling her closer to him, she embraced him, running a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo... huu!" Her gasp filled his ears as he nibbled her earlobe, "Yes?" he mumbled in her skin.

"More," and using her hands she pulled his hair till he was looking into her dazed eyes, before she mashed her lips with his, their tongues began to struggle for dominance, he pulled her up, making her straddle his straining arousal.

He brought his hands up to her still covered breasts, and just as he was going to slid his hands under the wire, he woke up.

""Damn IT!"" he took a deep breath, damn it!

He was painfully hard, he rolled on his side ignoring his urge to keep swearing, Should he get up and take cold shower?

Na, he wasn't nearly as bad off as he had been Tuesday, he'd just lay here till he was comfortable again, after all, he was almost use to this now... He laughed at himself. Dreams like that and you haven't even kissed her or held hands with her, hell your not even dating.

He sighed, he wished he knew what she tasted like, it was painful to know it was just a fantasy. But what was worse was knowing he would never ever get to go that far with her, hell the moment he told her the truth, she was almost certain to go running for the hills, and he didn't blame her. Hell was he in her shoes, he would run as far and as fast as he could. He lay there dreaming about what might have been if he wasn't who he was, needless to say it would take him a long time to fall asleep

**xoxoxoxo Saturday xoxoxoxo**

Kagome woke up on time for the first time in more then a week, she smiled, today was the day she could feel it, today she would see Shikon. She got up and for the first time in almost a week ate breakfast with everyone else, all of them were glad to see her looking better, but conversation seemed a little stilted, Kagome figure it had to do with them getting use to talking freely again. As soon as she was done she got up, and left, heading for her room, she couldn't wait to see her sword.

Once there she expanded her aura, and pulled it back, quickly. Even if she still couldn't hold it very long, she could change in less then five seconds now. In her Shinigami from she reached for the handle and called out "Answer my call Shikon No Tama!" in one smooth motion she drew it.

She held the sword out examining it; It was a bastard style sword, but it seemed to be made of crystal, some sort of pink crystal with a faintly purple core, the hilt was wrapped in violet ribbons, but the pommel was strange, it had a small three finger wide hole in the circle of metal, it was wrapped in the same violet ribbons as the hilt, but they tied off, two ends trailing from the pommel. She smiled, the sword was perfect. Then she started to dance, she had found Shikon's form and it was AWESOME!

Then her Shinigami form and her sword faded away, she stopped dancing, she would have to learn to hold it longer then that. She went to work on holding it longer...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo sighed, he had no clue how he had gotten suckered in to this, sure he felt bad about how he had treated Rukia in the light of day, but he wasn't really sorry, so how had he ended up being forced to treat everyone to a movie?

He sighed, staring at the screen, and if he had to treat everyone to a movie why did it have to be a stupid kid one?

He looked over at the other guys, Ikkaku and Yumichika both looked bored, but Renji actually seemed into it, it almost made sense too, that was the scary part. All the girls were loving it though, lucky Hitsugaya got to skip out, he would have died of embarrassment, even thought he was the only one who would have fit in.

Ichigo sank lower in his seat, he would die if anyone from school saw him, die. He would rather be looking pointlessly for Kagome, then be here, hell if he was out looking he might actually get some where, here, well he was just wasting his time.

After an hour and half the painful cuteness it was over. The seven of them walked out, the girls were cheerfully talking about the main character and how cute it was, Ichigo still wasn't clear whether it was a boy or girl, but a different sort of conversation was going on with the boys.

"Ichigo what was the point of that movie?" Yumichika asked, before continuing, not waiting for an answer. "I saw many things of beauty but what was the point? Do mortals spend their time watching nothing but beautiful things?"

Ichigo sighed, "Yumichika that was a kid's movie, there are far better movies."

"But that was a good movie," Renji half heartedly said, as the other three guys stared at him.

"Ichigo when you say kid's movie, you mean there are Adult movies?" Ikkaku asked sounding interested for the first time all day.

Ichigo blushed, brushing off the idea of porn, he answered; "Yeah I know I like to go see the action movies..." or I did, he added to himself. When was the last time he had gone to see a movie because he wanted to? The answer was it had almost been a year, he had gone to see an action movie with his dad shortly after rescuing Rukia, then soon after Bount showed up, and then he had gotten busy training for the war. Wow, it had been a long time since he had just had fun, of course this didn't count.

"ICHIGO Let's see it again!" Rukia called.

"No," he had payed once, he wouldn't again, besides if he was going to watch another movie it would be action.

"Come on Ichigo!" she whined again.

He rolled his eyes, "Rukia the answer is no, if you want to see it again pay for yourself, mean while I'm going to watch... That." he said, pointing to a movie poster on the wall. It looked promising, the poster showed a high speed car chase, and two different explosions, and a pretty girl lead.

"_**Not as pretty as our girl," **_his hollow growled.

Ichigo didn't even bother answering, he, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all left to get in line to buy tickets, Ichigo forced himself to ignore what he heard while walking away.

"What has gotten into Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah what did you do to piss him off Rukia?" Matsumoto chipped in.

"I Don't Know! Thats why he kicked me out last night, is I asked and when he didn't answer I asked again, and then he just kicked me out. But I have no clue, nothing has change recently to make him act like this." Rukia said loudly.

Ichigo snorted to himself, honestly they made it sound like he was dating her, like that would ever happen. Not to mention she was trying to make him sound like the bad guy, she threatened him, he just had, had enough. He paused, that really summed up how he was feeling, he didn't want to watch some dumb movie again to make them happy, he wasn't going to take Rukia's crap, and he wanted to see the damn action movie, which if you thought about it was funny, he wanted to watch a movie that was kinda like his life, for fun.

He shook his head, as he bought the tickets, he would do this for himself, he wouldn't think about anything but the movie.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome rocked back on her heels, panting. She was in her inner world because, when she had gone to train trying hold the transformation longer, Shikon had mention training with her here, would help with that. Kagome had to say she almost regretted it, her sword was pommelling her, training sessions with Tetsusaiga not with standing.

"You know it's because I'm part of you," Shikon said answering her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know your weaknesses, I am doing this so you use me as you should."

"Oh..." Kagome figured as reason for beating her up it was a good one, "Hey Shikon, will my injuries show up in the real world?"

"In this case no... there will be times, when I believe they will, but for this time no."

Kagome was unable to stop her shiver, it was creepy the way her normal face and neck just blended into the demon horde, it was down right disturbing to watch her gesture as she talked, a tentacle here, a spider's leg here.

"Kagome, you are not paying attention to me."

Kagome blushed, "Sorry..."

Her sword sighed, "Kagome I... you know how Tetsusaiga is, he will want you to use him when you fight, and I won't be left behind, so you need to learn to fight with two swords."

Kagome gaped at her, one sword was hard enough but two? Then as she really thought about it, even if it would take a lot of work she liked the idea, "How are the two of you going to train me when I can only talk to one of you a time?"

"Make a replica, and I'll work with you for now, next time your out with him, try holding your form well you work with him."

Kagome grinned, there was a plan! Then her shoulders drooped, "More homework... ughn..." then her head shot up, when the sounds of bell like laughter surrounded her, "Shut it! It isn't funny!" at the complaint her sword actually fell over she was laughing so hard.

Kagome got an evil glint in her eyes, "Fine..." and she attacked, slashing at Shikon, who barely rolled out of the way.

"That's it. No mercy!" her sword growled rolling to her feet."Don't give them time to out think you attack! Don't hesitate!"

They locked swords, Shikon smirking, the glow of violence in her eyes, Kagome's face merely reflected determination to win. Kagome bore other wounds from earlier, a slice on her shoulder, a cut across her forehead, a gash running from her elbow to the back of her hand, a torn pant leg where she had dodged, stopping Shikon from crippling her.

As both of them pushed trying to force the other back, Shikon let go of her version of the sword, to punch Kagome back. Kagome reeled, allowing Shikon the upper hand, the fight ended for a moment with Shikon's sword along Kagome's throat.

"Okay, you win, let me up so I can make that replica." Kagome said.

"Kagome," Shikon sighed, before pulling her up, "Kagome you said you wanted Keigo to be firmer in his determination to win a fight, and I must say the same of you. Don't let your doubts cross your mind for a moment. Don't even blink when your hurt. I gave you a slim opening when I punched you but you didn't move fast enough to win with it, never hesitate again!"

Kagome scowled, "Don't boss me around sword, I will learn."

Shikon grinned, "You'd better, or I'll help her," she jerked her head towards Kikyo, "Escape."

Kagome attacked, "I Don't Like THREATS!" her voice gaining volume, as they parried and blocked. But this time she didn't give, she pinned Shikon to a tree before knocking the sword aside, and leveling hers at her heart. Then she let her up, "Better." Shikon applauded.

"Now make a Tetsusaiga."

Kagome sat down, a crossed her legs, a held out her hand, then she closed her eyes picturing Tetsusaiga. She started with Tetsusaiga's hilt, she felt it materialize in her hand, she clenched her fist around it, and started crafting the blade. When she thought she was done she opened her eyes to find a perfect replica of the sword, she grinned up at Shikon, who merely looked at the sword, her nose wrinkled.

Kagome laughed, "You are possessive aren't you?"

Shikon stiffened, "You would be too, if you were me."

"Well luckily I'm not!"

"Back on your feet, we start your training with two swords now."

Kagome groaned at the smirk her sword shot her, "Your going to make me sorry aren't you."

Shikon didn't bother answering, and they started. Kagome found it hard, she was used to using both hands well fighting on one sword, and well this hurt her style, she quickly figured out how to brace both swords against Shikon's one, and when she thought she was pinned, she lashed out with Tetsusaiga.

They broke apart, "Good you have quickly grasped the advantage and the problem of having two different swords," Shikon said, panting just a little.

Kagome nodded, she didn't have the breath to talk back.

"Again."

They flew at the other, sparring continuing.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Finally Kagome could no longer fight, Shikon sent her to the real world for dinner, once there, back in her room. Kagome fell over, she wasn't sure she had the strength to eat dinner. She rolled over to look at her clock, it was seven thirty, she had spent almost all day in her inner world.

And the moment she realized this, she realized she need to pee, badly. She jumped to her feet, pulled her aura in, and then paused. It wasn't the fight it had been for the last week, it was still harder then it should be, but it was really close to what she said it had to be, for her to go back to school. "Cool." I'll have to check how long I can hold my Shinigami form, now. And then she dashed out of her room running for the bathroom, she breezed past her Father who was poised to knock on the door, he barley dodged when she ran past and he called after her, "Kagome dinner's done!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" she answered, before slamming the door behind herself. After she done in the bathroom she blushed, talk about embarrassing, she walked in the dinning room and apologized. Her Father brushed it off, "We were a little concerned when you didn't answer your door for lunch."

"Sorry, I slept through your knocks, I only woke up five minutes ago."

They nodded and the rest of dinner was silent, once she finished she left them she needed to sleep so she would be ready for tomorrow's training. She had a shower and brushed her teeth, and headed to her room locking it up again, the moment she fell on her bed, she was asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, hear that? Not Mine!**

**to behind you, yes there is reason, and the reason is the inner hollow is a portion of the soul that is broken off the whole of the soul, Kikyo has already done this it doesn't make sense in my mind for her to change from what she already was.  
**

**Jinchi-Kizu- Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai- Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou- Friendship Wounds**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sunday**

Kagome ran for the first time in almost a week, it was wonderful to feel her feet pounding the streets again. Her Father had questioned if she was well enough to run, and she had laughed at him, the way she felt she thought that she could likely run forever if she wanted. Okay maybe not forever, but all day.

She finished her run and took a shower, she had eaten breakfast before she left the house, so once clean she went to her room, made herself comfortable and entered her inner world.

Kagome arrived, only to be immediately attacked by Shikon, she defended and leapt away before drawing Tetsusaiga, and charged both swords ready.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome stopped to heal herself, while she did that, Shikon explained one of the abilities she had used in their fight and some of the others she possessed.

Like Yuuki-Kai, it had cut straight through her defenses, and had ended the fight, but Shikon also explained ones they couldn't use here, they would only work if she were fighting someone else.

The first was called Jinchi-Kizu, what it did was it attacked the will to fight, it could make them hesitate in a vital moment allowing her to win.

The other attack Shikon told her about was Shinboku-Shou it attacked the Zanpakuto it's self, if the Zanpakuto had a problem with how it was being used, or didn't have one hundred percent faith in it's user, the special attack would fail, if it's relationship with it's wielder was really bad she would brake it with ease.

Then they were back at it, only now Kagome was trying to use the one attack she could, Yuuki-Kai.

Kagome found it funny how fast she picked up that attack, it odd when she used it, her blade began to glow faintly, and it's pink crystal slowly darkened into the purple of the core, only it's outer edge still being pink. But she used it quite well, it overwhelmed Shikon's blocks forcing her to leap out of way or be cut.

Shikon signaled time for a brake, Kagome paused again; "Kagome you used that attack quite effectively, I want you to remember it might not work as well if your fighting someone physically stronger then you are. But for now you need to go back for lunch."

With a wave of her hand, Shikon banished Kagome back to her body. After the momentary dizziness had pasted, Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at the clock, it said it as only noon, but Kagome could have sworn it should be dinner time, if not a day later. Puzzling over the time difference as she ate lunch, and after she finished went back to work, but before she started fighting, she had to know.

"Shikon why is it time passes so irregularly here verses the real world?"

"ahh, you noticed. It's because... well I think it's because this is your mind. If your hurt like when you gained your powers, time passes faster, but just training like this... It's time consuming, maybe not as much if someone else was teaching you, but your fighting me, working with me, learning from me, all of this takes some time." Shikon paused, seeming to think.

"I... in time you should spar in the real world, you need the practice of different styles, but for now the fastest way to learn is by working with me."

"Oh," Kagome thought over it, "Shikon the only people I could spar with would be Sado or Ichigo, do I really need too? I mean," she rushed on. "I am sure to be needed soon, then I can fight for real and defeat people."

"Your right, you'll be needed soon, but you would benefit from sparring with them."

Kagome nodded, and they sparred for the rest of the after noon.

**xoxoxoxo**

After dinner Kagome was taking the trash out, when she heard a forlorn meow. She turned, seeing a cute little black cat with bright green-yellow eyes, she finished putting the trash out and then knelt holding her hand out, "Hi little cutie, you want to come in? I might be able to find..." Kagome stopped and really looked at the cat. It looked like a cat, but the aura was that a of a human or to be more precise a soul reapers. Kagome hesitantly stroked the cat, as it rubbed it's head into her hand, she smiled faintly as it purred, as who ever it was clearly meant her no harm.

"How about I scoop you and take you inside for something to drink?"

The cat-person blinked at her, "I'll take that as a yes." she carefully picked it up and holding it firmly took them both inside the kitchen, and set it on the counter, then got a saucer and poured it some milk.

When it as done, Kagome took the saucer and put it in the sink, then turned and asked the cat-person, "Should I let you out or do you want to stay?"

The cat sat down and began to groom it's self, "I'll take that as a stay, Goodnight." She got ready for bed, and on her way passed the living room, she overheard a women's voice, but she had been very loud getting ready for bed, so she had to pull her semi-normal fake I'm in bed act and snuck back to listen. After a heart stopping moment of silence, the conversation continued, "You say Kagome let you in?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe she had no Aura. She scared the crap out me when she left out the side door, she only needed to turn to have seen me naked."

"Awww, Did my awesome Daughter catch you off guard, Yoruichi?"

Then the sound of a body falling over came through the wall almost the same time as her Father's wail, "Yoruichi, did you have to hit me?"

"Yes, Kisuke. I know your not that worried about your Daughter's lack of spirt energy, but surely she wasn't always like this?"

Her Father sighed, "You right once upon a time Kagome had a weak but almost normal aura; but there were times even then when she was little, when it would almost fade away to nothing, and those times she had always had, a nightmare the night before. Now with what happened, she has nightmares at least three times a week, I am starting to think she subconsciously uses her power as a defense mechanism. But I also almost think she used her entire power fighting the killer. She said 'she killed him and that he was ash, but that the fire hadn't burned him'."

The silence was so absolute Kagome stopped breathing.

"Wow, she's your daughter alright..."

"I'm afraid to ask but what do you mean?" Her father's voice was serious, but also a little hesitant.

"Well, First she's weird. Second for her to do what you say her power is very destructive like yours. Third she's really weird, have you seen how pretty she is? And what's more, thats with the scars. Hell any other girl with a scar like that would be pitied, her beauty ruined, but it just adds to hers. She almost makes me jealous." The woman, Yoruichi's voice sounded petulant.

Kagome smiled, it worked for her because she liked her scar, she wasn't self-conscious and with that approach others were forced to like it too.

"Sadly I have seen how pretty she is, but you have to remember her mother was a beauty too..."

The silence this time was a sad one, Kagome smiled a little. Yes she took after her mom, but she had help in the looks department.

"Kisuke have you told her anything? Or thought about trying to train her to bring out her possible powers?"

"No. And yes. But I don't want to risk her, I have lost my wife and son... I had planned that if we won, I would go back to them. Yoruichi. I can't risk her."

The anguish in his voice touched her and for a moment Kagome thought to throw open the door and tell him everything, but caution stopped her, she had decided. He didn't need to know, besides he might not train her as much as she needed. She carefully locked the small doubt away, he would find out when the time came.

"Kisuke..." Yoruichi's voice was gentle, "Kisuke I am not sure you can keep this from her, if she has power she will be drawn into this matter or not you wish it."

"I'll protect her."

"How? By stalking her? Not giving her a moment alone? Kisuke the best way to handle this would be to test if she actually has powers. If she doesn't..."

Kagome was guessing the woman shrugged because she finished a moment later. "If she does we train her."

"How would we find out? Because I'm not sending her out to face a hollow."

The laugh surprised Kagome, "Kisuke we've been friends how long? And you think I would risk your Daughter's life? No I was thinking someone would be in spirit-form tomorrow and we'd see if she reacts."

"Who? We can't get any of the others to help." Kisuke almost sounded hopeful with this flaw in the plan.

"Isshin?"

"He does a part of his power back... and I suppose he would empathize."

"So it's settled." Yoruichi sounded pleased.

"I guess."

Kagome crept back to her room, this would be easy she only had to not blink or laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxo Monday morning xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome left her room, she wasn't planning on going to school this morning she planned to the fine tune her control before returning to school, which meant another day of practice.

The moment she walked in the dinning room she mental groaned, Dr. Kurosaki as standing in the corner making faces at her, he stood wearing Shinigami uniform. She walked to her spot, mental blocking any other thoughts. She would survive, and more importunately she wouldn't laugh.

It was hard but she did it, and she made it back to her room and managed to put the sound ward back up before she started to laugh, and once she started, she couldn't stop, she laughed till tears streamed down her face and her sides hurt. Once she regained control over herself and her sides stopped hurting, she thought of her father's face and lost it, she howled with laughter.

Finally she stopped the stray giggles and was no longer ready to fall over laughing at any moment. She went back to work, once in her inner world, she found Shikon staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"The way he wiggled his tongue."

Both of them fell over laughing, after a good five minutes, both of them lay on the ground looking at the other.

"Wow. I can't believe I managed not to laugh." Kagome rubbed her cheeks, they hurt from laughing so much.

"Neither can I."

Both of them sighed, "Back to work then?" Kagome asked.

"Yep."

The two fought, neither of them noticing the chain binding Kikyo's soul piece or the Hollow to the tree was slowly eroding.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo sat glaring at the black-broad. Okay so it wasn't the black-broad's fault, or even the teacher's. No it was his so called friends' faults. Okay maybe it as his too, but still... he took a deep breath trying to calm down, (for the tenth or more time) and it wasn't working. If he stay in a mood this bad, he would ditch school at lunch. Hell it wouldn't be so damn bad, if his hollow wasn't driving him nuts, hell the moment the four had told him they couldn't tell him, his hollow had tried to convince him to torture them. Or at least he had said 'make them tell us'.

Of course it made it a hundred times worse, because they had lied and he knew it, they had said 'Don't worry she's only sick'. Keigo had ruined their chances of him believing it when he looked nervously at Mizuiro, and Tatsuki had only made it worse. She only chattered when she was nervous, and she had been chattering.

That afternoon, he found he was following the four of them, he wanted to see what they were doing, because none of them were going home. He followed them to a park, and for the next two hours he watched them. Chizuru verses Mizuiro, Mizuiro verses Tatsuki and Chizuru, Tatsuki verses the other two. As he watched he tried to identify their powers; Tatsuki's was obvious she threw blasts. Mizuiro's was a little harder, he seemed to have a barrier similar to Orihime's but he seemed to will it in to being, no trigger words, but he also throw something silvery and it seemed sharp too. Soon he gave up, because Chizuru's had him stumped, she threw a clear wave but only at Tatsuki, she was fast but if she punched someone it did no more then normal damage, and Keigo didn't seem to have powers or at least he did nothing but sit on the ground the whole time.

Once they stopped, he debated going to talk to them but decided against it, he was too unstable to go talk to them. He walked away feeling rather cold, he wasn't angry any more or at least he didn't think he was, he just... felt rather blank.

When he got home he had to help Yuzu with dinner, as he helped her, he found the half forgotten ball of anger in his stomach dissolving. When was the last time he spent time with his little sisters? True Karin no longer blamed him, but what about Yuzu?

"Yuzu you know... you know I love you right?" he winced. "I mean I didn't want to be gone for so long I just... I just had to be." he stared out the window, he had fumbled that.

"Ichigo. I know something is going on and I know I am the only one who isn't in on it..." She paused, and the pause drew on for so long he looked at her, to find she was staring at him. "Ichigo I know what ever is going on is big, I know you all want to keep me out of it, but you can trust me."

Ichigo looked away, Yuzu was right but...

"Onii-san I can see your in pain and I want to help."

"Okay fine. Half of what's bothering me is..." God this was embarrassing.

"You see," he rubbed the back of his neck, he stared at the ceiling he couldn't believe he was going to tell her this. "See-there-is-this-girl-i-like-and-she's-really-pretty-and-she's-sick-and-our-friends-won't-tell-me-where-she-lives-and-I'm-going-crazy-because-i-saw-her-and-she-wasn't-sick-she-was-hurt-or-something-and-she-wouldn't-let-me-help-her."

He gasped for air before going on.

"She-also-hasn't-been-to-school-in-more-than-a-week-and-I'm-really-really-worried."

He heaved a deep breath, and looked to Yuzu.

She stared at him blankly, "Onii-san your gonna have to say that again, slowly."

He slumped and groaned, "Okay. What I said was 'See there's this girl I like and she is really pretty and she's sick and our friends won't tell me where she lives and I'm going crazy because I saw her and she wasn't sick, she was hurt or something and she wouldn't let me help. She also hasn't been to school in more than a week and I'm really really worried'."

"Oh... So let me get this straight you have a big crush on this girl, and somehow she was hurt, and you couldn't help her, and because she's healing, she hasn't been to school, and you want to go visit her but... Why exactly can't you go see her?"

He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, "I can't go see her because I don't know where she lives and my so called friends won't tell me where to go."

"Well do you know why they won't tell you?" Yuzu asked logically.

"Yeah they have two reasons, one she doesn't want them to tell me," Yuzu winced at that one, "and two they're lying to me."

"Lying about what?"

"About what's wrong with her, they've been saying she's sick, and I know thats a lie." Ichigo frowned, the bitterness in his voice bothered him.

"Who exactly are these friends?" Yuzu asked delicately.

"Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki and Chizuru." Hearing their names bothered him, it wasn't so much their loyalty to Kagome that bothered him, as that they would lie to him and dismiss their previous friendship.

"Oh..." Yuzu was quiet, her sympathy was clearly written across her face.

Looking at her Ichigo found himself relaxing, she was the best little sister a big bother could have, even if she couldn't help, she cared.

"Hey Onii-san who is she? Because she'd better not be Orihime."

He gave her a funny look, what did she have against Orihime? "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Her reaction was comical, her eyes popped wide, and her mouth fell open.

"What? do you know her?"

"Yes! She really cool... but... you like her?"

Ichigo found himself feeling a little defensive, "Yeah, what's not to like? Besides how do you know her?"

"I know her because we treated her, we helped Dad take her stitches out."

Ichigo stood waiting for her to go on, Yuzu seemed not to notice as she got lost in thought, after a minute his impatience got the better of him. "Yuzu," then his questions choked him, "We should have her address on file right?"

She snapped out of it, "Yes, but Ichigo... how much do you know about her?"

"Not much I suppose."

"Do you know she has scars?"

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean she's been badly hurt before."

"I know, her shoulder."

"Not just there..."

Ichigo frowned Yuzu sometimes said stuff like this and it never quite made sense to anyone but her.

"_**King what is she saying?"**_

"Ichigo I'm serious! She's faced things I couldn't... but I am not sure she's good for you..."

Then Yuzu laughed, "There I go saying things that don't make sense again. I'll check her file and see if I can find her address for you, but her father is an old friend of dad's so it may not be there."

"Okay Yuzu..." Even as he answered his hollow went off, _**"King sometimes your sister says the scariest things, but this time she's just dead wrong, Kagome is ours."**_

Ichigo let her go back to working on dinner, and he left kitchen to go change clothes. Well he did so he answered his hollow. ""I don't know... Kagome's making me feel like a yo-yo on a string, going up and down, up and down. And I don't like it.""

Rukia poked her head in the window, "Hey Ichigo, I'll be joining you for dinner."

" 'kay I"ll tell Yuzu."

Rukia blinked, and left to go patrolling.

Ichigo did his homework in a daze, he didn't remember starting, only finishing. Once finished he went down stairs, just in time to help set the table, then he enjoyed a semi normal dinner with his family, Rukia and Renji. Once dinner finished, he helped clean up, before going to bed. Renji got patrol duty tonight, so he and Rukia bid each other good night, and Ichigo fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ichigo looked to the sky seeing the Garganta, he ran covering ground very quickly. He arrived at the park where he first met the Arrancar, only to see them fighting Kagome, she was fighting them with one of the swords he'd seen her with, she wasn't doing well. She was dripping blood, her clothes torn and bloody. "Kagome!" he called, running forward to help.

"Stop what are you doing?" she cried.

"I'm coming to help!"

"How!"

Ichigo frowned, he looked down, he was in his body. He ran through his pockets looking for his badge or Kon, nothing was there. He began to feel desperate. Then Kagome was stabbed through the shoulder by Ulquiorra, her cry broke his heart, he ran forward forgetting he would do no good. Then Grimmjow charged him, Kagome dove forward a screamed "NOOOO!" coming from her lips.

A wet substance splashed his face, as Grimmjow's sword exited Kagome's chest, her beautiful gray eyes met his, hers were clouded with pain, and he felt wetness run down his face. Then Grimmjow twisted the sword, she screamed, and he screamed with her, "GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Killing your heart." Then he let Kagome slid off his sword, she fell limp, but alive.

He went to help her, only to be kicked away by Grimmjow, as Ulquiorra stepped up sword held high.

He knew instinctively what came next, "NOOOOOO!"

The sword fell and Kagome's head went spinning away from her body...

"NOOOO!" he sat bolt upright in bed.

Rukia pulled the door of his closet open, "Ichigo are you okay?"

He blinked around at his dark room, it had been a dream? It had felt so real...

"Ichigo?"

Rukia's voice pulled him back from his thoughts, "Yeah, sorry, nightmare," he ran a hand over his face, it was covered in sweat.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it just was weird," Ichigo got up, he needed to wash his face.

"Where are you going?"

This was his problem with her, she couldn't just let him do what he needed to, he sighed and just walked out ignoring her hissed "Answer me!"

In the bathroom after washing his face, he found himself leaning on the sink and thinking about the dream. It was horrible but he knew it was based on his fears, and irrational need to make sure Kagome was okay.

"_**It's not irrational, king. She ours, and we need her to be okay."**_

""For the last time she is not ours, maybe I would like her to be, but if... once she knows, IF she wants to leave **we will let her**.""

"_**King!"**_

""NO we will let her make her choice.""

"_**But she excepted!"**_

""Did she really understand? Because I sure as hell didn't! Remember it is her choice, Horse."" He shoved off the sink and went to his room intending to go back to bed. Only to find Rukia waiting her foot tapping, "Ichigo what is going on? I want to know."

He rolled his eyes, then on purpose misunderstood, "Rukia I went to wash my face, I had a nightmare thats all."

"Ichigo!" then she lowered her voice, "Ichigo thats not what I meant, I mean what's been bothering you for almost two weeks? I only want to help."

"Rukia all I want is to be left alone because it's something I need to handle, you asking only makes me more frustrated. So don't help," and he climbed back in bed. There was quiet for a moment well he got settled, and then he waited, he knew Rukia would say something.

"Ichigo we are still friends right?"

"Yes Rukia, but sometimes you need to let me handle it, you trust me in a fight, trust me in my own life."

"Okay..." he heard the closet door slide shut behind her.

He stared at the ceiling, somehow he didn't think he would be getting any more sleep tonight.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Next morning was pretty normal, he showered and ate breakfast with his family and his dad kept sending him odd looks, he had no clue what that was about but it probably wasn't important. Rukia joined them, and she was unusually quiet, Renji was still patrolling even if he was in his gigai. Ichigo walked to school with Rukia, needless to say it was a quiet walk, or it was till they met up with Orihime, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

School started off normal enough, Ichigo ignored the four even though they shot him guilty looks, even if he wasn't still mad, it made him feel just a little bit better. That is till two minutes later Ichigo felt Kagome approaching, he couldn't help it, his head shot up and turned to the door and he waited, feeling anxious. A minute later the door opened, and she walked in. For a moment he allowed himself the chance to look her over; She looked healthy, a flush in her cheeks, every lovely curve intact, not a bandage to be seen, then he noticed she was looking at him too, it made his heart jump a little.

He looked away, annoyed, he was an idiot.

"_**Not that I disagree King, but now is not the time. You need to go make sure she'll never do that again."**_

Ichigo gave up, he let his head drop and banged it on the table, he was an **idiot.**

"Kurosaki is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, not really Ms. Oochi."

"Then pay attention."

**xoxoxoxo**

Kagome frowned, why was it she had so much trouble getting to school on time? She ran, panting a little, around the last corner, through the school yard into the office, where she got her late slip. From there she ran up a floor and had another to go when she felt Ichigo's aura, it grabbed her and held her. She smiled, she hadn't realized how much she missed him and this, it felt much better now that he was here!

She mental hit herself in the head, she was acting silly she had barely talked to him, she had no right to miss him this much. Then she gave in, and basked in the feeling of his aura, if only in her head she had to admit this felt right. Then the aura began to tighten like it would hold her in place, "What the hell?"

She said it softly but she had sworn again, Inuyasha...

Then the feeling of Ichigo's aura caressing her pulled her back, if it kept rubbing her like this... She began to push out with her aura, trying to stop the sensation. The result made her gasp, her stomach tightening, fighting it had only intensified the feeling. She rubbed her thighs together trying to stop the empty feeling, then it stopped. It went back to the way it had been for more then a month, "Okay...?" she went the rest of the way up.

Outside the classroom she straightened her skirt and hoped she wasn't blushing too much, or at least no one would be able to tell how... Stopping dirty thoughts there, she told herself, thinking about it would only make it worse.

She slid the door open, as she walked over to Ms. Oochi to hand over her late slip, she was self-conscious because Ichigo was watching her rather intently, knowing he was watching her brought back the fading blush. After she was told to sit, she brought her eyes up to meet his, for a moment she felt a spark, then he looked away. She finished walking down the isle and was about to sit down when she heard a thunk, she turned back to see Ichigo's head resting on his desk.

"Kurosaki is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, not really Ms. Oochi."

"Then pay attention."

Then she went back to lecturing, Kagome sat through class, but found her attention wandering to orange hair, something was wrong with him. She wasn't sure what, but he seemed to be upset, and his aura reflected it. It wrapped it's self around her tightly and fluctuated rather widely else where in the room. Kagome found herself wanting to talk to him about it, she was even considering teaching him the same way Sesshomaru had her to control his aura.

When the bell rang for lunch Kagome got up and left the classroom in hurry, she wanted foolishly to put some lip gloss on before she went to talk to Ichigo. She did so, and went outside looking for him, only to find him waiting by the door for her, everyone else waiting impatiently. Kagome found her voice absent with everyones' eyes on her. But Ichigo saved her, "Kagome can I talk to you?"

"Ahh..." how had he known she wanted to talk to him? Then it hit her, he also wanted to talk to her. "Yeah, sure."

He lead the way towards the side of the building, they had gotten two steps when Ichigo realized their friends were following them, "Alone." He looked pointedly at them, all of them looked a little guilty, only Matsumoto found it funny, "Oh, so your going to have a secret lovers meeting."

Kagome felt herself pink, and then felt oddly disappointed when Ichigo vehemently denied it.

"Matsumoto! Thats not it! It just between me and Kagome, so go eat lunch, I'll be over in a couple minutes."

Their friends walked off and Kagome was almost amused to notice two people's unhappy looks, Rukia looked annoyed, and Orihime looked jealous. Once they were out of sight, around the corner of the building, they stopped and waited for the other to start. So inventible they started at the same time,

"Kagome what happened...?"

"Ichigo thanks for..."

They stared at the other, "You go first," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo thanks for wanting to visit me well I was sick." As she said this, she was surprised to see his face darken.

"Kagome I know you weren't sick, you were hurt Sunday night, and then Thursday you almost died. So don't try to tell me you were just sick. I want to know what you were doing?"

Kagome was taken aback, how did he know about Thursday? Well since he did she might as well be honest. "Ichigo I was sick," she rushed on seeing his face darkening. "You see what happened Sunday made my powers change and I had to learn to control them again and it was so bad I was sick."

"What do you mean change?"

Kagome bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him that much. "Basically my power more then doubled."

"How?" even before it was all the way out of his mouth he seemed to realize something, "You trained with Urahara, that's why you almost died. I'm going to get that bastard."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo looked in Kagome's wide and surprised eyes, and realized even as she denied it, she couldn't be lying. Because Thursday Urahara had been having that meeting... Which meant he couldn't have been training her because otherwise he would he never left her alone.

"Ichigo I didn't train with him, I trained by myself. No one else was there. You have got to believe me."

"I'm sorry, I know he didn't I spoke without thinking."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, had he accused her Father everything would have come out. "How did you know he didn't train me?"

"Oh that? Thats easy, he was having a meeting with everyone when I felt you... weakening, and you see when he was training me, he didn't leave me alone for a moment."

"Oh, how did he train you?"

"Basically he had me convinced I was going to die, and forced my power out."

Kagome shuddered, "I am so glad I didn't let him train the four."

"Yeah, I am glad the four of them don't have to go through that either, it may have given me the power I needed but it wasn't fun. And no matter how annoyed I am about them following your orders, you are teaching them."

"Sorry, but with my power so out of control, I was dangerous. You should ask them about how I almost took their heads off by accident." Kagome smiled up at him, his aura was calmer now, she wasn't sure why he had been so out of control, but he was better now.

"Kagome you still haven't told me, what exactly happened Sunday?"

Kagome sighed, she needed to tell him something... well she could just leave out the time travel and demons... "It has to do with my past," she blew a breath out. Was she serious about telling him this?

"It started the day of my fifteenth birthday. That day I was attacked, I got away but I didn't under stand what happened to make her attack me, that is till she attacked me more successfully later. I was chased until I ran into a boy, he... He snarled at me and called me Kikyo, I didn't take that well. So I completely forgot I was being chased, and corrected him, he insulted me and it went back an forth till she caught up to me. I panicked and blasted her arms off, and then was saved for the moment..."

Kagome was surprised, her eyes were dry and for once her heart wasn't throbbing with the thought of her friends. She continued her narration, "But she broke free and bit my side, I had no clue what was going on, till she ripped the chunk from my side. With the small chunk of flesh out came the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome found herself giggling at his face, it was disgusted, and a little disbelieving. "You've seen the scar, it's the one just above my hip and its star shaped."

"That one?"

"Yep, but I haven't got to the best part; now of everyone there, Inuyasha, Kaede, and the... women, I was the only one who didn't know what it was. But since she wanted it, so I went to grab it, she knocked me and Inuyasha away from it, and ate it." Once again she laughed, "You look so squeamish."

"Hey! Excuse me, but your telling me this person ate something that came out of your side and was still covered in blood? And it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope, as you'll hear soon I developed a cast iron stomach. I admit at the time I was just as confused and grossed out, but in a mere second it became clear she was gaining power from eating it. That was the first time I saw something die, because before she could gain more power, Inuyasha killed her or so I thought, how could I not? She was in at least a dozen pieces. But then they moved, and Kaede ordered me to find the Jewel or else she would come back to life. So I had to dig through her still twitching pieces and find the damn thing, the moment I found it, I pulled it out and she turned to dust."

"And my life went down hill from there, see the moment I controlled the jewel, Inuyasha tried to kill me. Kikyo; My previous incarnation had basically killed him, so he kinda hated me, and on top of that he was one of the people seeking the Jewel for it's power. Now with Kaede's help I stopped him from killing me and forced him to obey me. From there I found out, Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo and she, him, but then an evil man got involved. He made them think they had been betrayed by the other, so Kikyo almost killed Inuyasha, and she died from wounds inflicted by **that man.**"

"But something that happened, before we found out the truth of what happened in the past. In one of the attempts to steal the jewel from me, it was broken, and when I say broken, I mean shattered. It was scattered across Japan." She sighed, thinking about the task made her feel tired.

"I spent the next year and half finding all the pieces; in the first two weeks it was just me and Inuyasha. Then his half brother showed up, after some rather cruel tricks and comments, he told us the real reason he was there. He was after their fathers' sword, it had been hidden so he couldn't find it, but he had finally concluded Inuyasha was the key. After more mean remarks, and a bit of a fight we found the sword. It had been hidden in Inuyasha's eye threw some magic I still don't understand, Sesshomaru's lackey did something and opened the portal. Some creepy black hole opened and we followed Sesshomaru through, and we in a land of the dead, and from what I know of soul society we weren't there. Kagome privately wondered if it had to do with the fact demons were buried there, but demons weren't part of her story.

Once there we went to their fathers' grave and found the sword, Sesshomaru went to draw it only to find the sword rejected him. He physical couldn't touch it. So then Inuyasha went to draw it, well he could touch it, he couldn't pull it from the stone. So the two of them began to fight and I tried to stay out of the way, at one point I got tossed towards the sword and when I got up I touched the sword. So when I went back towards the fight I accidentally pull the sword out..."

"You WHAT!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, so the fight like freezes, and so I offer to put the sword back and Inuyasha orders me to give it to him, only Sesshomaru was pissed and tried to kill me, and when I say tried, I mean like really tried, his poison is the strongest I ever seen... Except I suppose the one that killed him...

"Then how come you didn't die?"

"Well, one of two things happened, I either was immune to his poison, or the sword's barrier protected me."

Ichigo blinked trying to take that in, "How could you be immune?"

"Well it has to do with my powers as they used to be, but with the time apart they've changed and I can't say for sure. But on with the fight, so I thought I was dead and I think Inuyasha thought I was dead, but I was a little busy and didn't see what happened after he sprayed me. So I finally get out from under all the stuff that melted on me, and give Inuyasha the sword. So he tries to use on Sesshomaru only it doesn't work, so things are looking bad and then Inuyasha accidentally triggered the sword, only he didn't know how he did it, so I got to taunt him about that for a while. But the fight ended fast after that Sesshomaru lost and arm and Inuyasha gained a valuable weapon. We went back to the real world and traveled on, three weeks after that we met Shippo who had been orphaned, at first he tried to steal the jewel to avenge his Father, we promised to help and he joined us. A mere two and a half weeks after we avenged Shippo's Father, we met Miroku, a pervert if there ever was one."

She smiled fondly, "But he was a loyal friend and when he wasn't groping someone, he was very helpful, Mizuiro reminds me of him. But the next big adventure was when a witch got a hold of me, she wanted to bring Kikyo back to control her and use her to find shards. Now that didn't go so well, she needed me because I was Kikyo's incarnation and to do what she intended, she needed her soul. She kidnapped me, and began to steal my soul, and she did succeed in bringing Kikyo back to life, but she underestimated our will power. See the moment Kikyo was back, she went after Inuyasha, because she had died thinking he killed her. But the moment she attacked Inuyasha, I tried to call my soul back to me, it half worked. Kikyo fled from me having learned that the one to blame for her death was still alive."

"So you mean to say you lived for a more than year with just half a soul?"

"Yes." Kagome felt better, his reaction made her feel like he cared, and she liked that.

"I didn't know someone could... Wait are you saying Sunday you got the rest of you soul back?"

"You got it!" She grinned at him, he was clever, she hadn't even finished telling him the story and he had figured it out.

He shook his head, "Thats crazy, this happened in Tokyo?"

"How is it any more crazy then being a living Shinigami? Or fighting an invisible war?"

"Point taken," he shrugged.

Kagome opened her mouth to go on, when she felt Rukia coming up behind Ichigo, so she warned him. "We have company."

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo turned and saw Rukia sneaking up, trying to eavesdrop. "Rukia what do you want? I said I'd be over in a moment."

"Ichigo it's been fifteen minutes."

"So?" he stifled his annoyance, it wouldn't do to bite her head off, just because she interrupted him talking to the... no he did not just think the girl of his dreams.

"_**Yes you did King I heard yooou."**_

"I was wondering what you guys were talking about..."

"So you decided to eavesdrop."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome watched Rukia's hands twist and then clench, Kagome felt sympathy for the other girl who clearly thought she was poaching, but... it didn't really matter.

"Yes."

Kagome was a little surprised by the girl's honesty, but she figured Rukia thought lying wouldn't get her any where. Kagome winced, speaking of lying, here she was lying through her teeth. Okay maybe not exactly lying but close enough.

"Well Rukia, me and Kagome weren't done talking yet, so you could go and sit down and wait."

Kagome was surprised Ichigo had said that, but she could understand his annoyance, Rukia however couldn't.

"No I won't, I want to know why this girl is so important."

Ichigo froze, then slowly looked to her, silently asking to tell her. Kagome shook her head, "Rukia, what me and Ichigo do, is none of your business."

Kagome almost left it at that, but the dark temptation to go on struck her, "Rukia, Ichigo isn't yours... to watch or boss around." Kagome watched with dark amusement, as Rukia's face became red and got even more furious.

"I've known him longer and have every right to be here!" burst out of the short girl's mouth.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, something she'd picked up from Sesshomaru, but the smirk was all hers, "And I wasn't the one who asked we talk alone, if you've known him so long surely you could respect his wishes."

"I.. A.. Ah.. I do as I wish!"

"And what does that have to do with respecting Ichigo?" Kagome's smirk grew, Rukia sure was easy to wind up.

"You... You..." Rukia was shaking with anger.

Kagome ignored the faint voice of caution and went on, dark glee at the other girl's frustration filling her. "So are you done? Can me and Ichigo finish our conversation now?"

The other girl's body stilled, "Fine." Her eyes narrowed and she brought her hands and did some hand motions as she chanted, "Bakudo Number One! Sai!"

Kagome was already moving, when the other girl threw something at her. The hand motions combined with a chant, had warned her the girl was casting a spell. So when it reach within a foot of her, she back-handed it away into the side of the school building. It hit with a small puff of yellow light and faded away not affecting the building.

Rukia gawped at her, Kagome lowered her hand, smirk still firmly on her face, "You'll have to do better than that to one up me."

"How.. You can't have... no way..."

"Oh but I just did."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo was pissed, how dare Rukia do that to any human, but to Kagome... "Rukia how dare you!"

He marched over, ignoring his hollow hissed threats, and grabbed Rukia's arm. "Rukia! Your leaving!"

He looked back at Kagome, she was watching calmly, "I'm sorry she did that, look we'll talk later."

She nodded, her storm gray eyes soft, "I need to talk to Mizuiro and the others anyway."

He nodded sharply, still ticked with Rukia, he dragged her back to the others, hand tight around her arm. When they reached the group he tossed her away from him, "Rukia! How dare you use a Bakudo on a human girl! I can't believe you!"

The group got involved from there, "Rukia you did what?" Matsumoto exclaimed, Renji chimed in "Rukia you attacked Kagome?" Orihime only watched with dark eyes, Ikkaku and Yumichika watched amused.

Ichigo went on ignoring their input, "Rukia. If you ever do that again, you will have to stay elsewhere, because I will not tolerate someone who does as they please to humans, not when I'm one and when I have a human family to protect."

The group was silent, Orihime thought that it might have been a little harsh, as did Ikkaku and Yumichika, but both Renji and Matsumoto almost agreed, they were here to protect humans, not attack them in a jealous fit.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome walked over to the four, they were standing and waiting for her by a tree. As she walked over Kagome found herself troubled why had she been so unrelenting towards Rukia, sure she didn't really like the girl but did she have to be so mean?

"Hi you guys!"

"Hi Kagome-san," the four had decide to call her san, because well she was a friend, she was teaching them and they wanted to show some respect.

Kagome held up her hands seeing the questions, "Before you ask my powers are one hundred percent better, and yes that means I will want to see how much you have improved. Keigo-kun how has your medatition gone?"

He slumped, "Kagome-san I can see it, my power that is, but the moment I try to touch it or interact with my concentration fades and I lose it."

Kagome frowned, "Guess it's time for you to join sparring."

"but..." he sighed slumping down to the ground, "Fine Sensei."


	14. Chapter 13

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Not mine! I don't own anything, so leave me alone to write okay? No lawyers? Please?**

**You guys i told you i needed more reviews then the last chapter to update...  
**

**Thanks Sugar0o**

**Waiting for it... how did you know? have to say your review was one of my favorite for the last chapter.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Tuesday afternoon**

The bell rang, Kagome sighed in relief, freedom. At long last, the classes after lunch seemed to take forever, probably because she was so impatient to talk to Ichigo again. Speaking of which, Kagome finished getting her stuff together and dashed over to grab Ichigo's arm, "Hey, wait." He stopped, and she smiled up at him, losing her train of thought.

"Yes?"

Kagome blinked, what was she going to say again? Oh right, she blushed dropping her hand from his arm, "I was wondering if you want to join us this afternoon?" Kagome was careful how she phrased it, because the soul reapers were near enough, that if they had good hearing they could overhear.

Ichigo stared at her confused for a second and then he caught on, "OH. Yeah, I'll join you guys."

He joined her as she left the classroom, and they walked down the stairs in silence, well not silence but they didn't talk. Once outside they met up with Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo, "To the park like normal?" Mizuiro asked, not meeting Ichigo gaze.

"Yep," Kagome chirped, she wasn't sure why the other five seemed so awkward, but they need to get over it, and work together. As they walked to the park, she started plan 'make then relax' part A, meaning she started chattering about nothing. Half way to the park everyone had relaxed enough that they joined in, so the conversation wasn't so pointless anymore, but that was when Ichigo finally seemed to caught on to the fact Rukia, Matsumoto and Orihime were following them. He stopped ready to berate them, but Kagome caught his arm. "Ichigo leave them, I have something up my sleeve."

"What are you going to do?"

Everyone stopped, the four were confused, what did Kagome mean leave them? Tatsuki tried something, she had always been connected to Orihime... sure enough, when she tried to find her, she found her only half a block behind them.

"Kagome why is Orihime following us?" Tatsuki asked.

Kagome looked at Ichigo's irritated face and Tatsuki's curious one, Keigo and Mizuiro's equally curious faces, she allowed her smirk to come out. "Once we reach the park they won't be able to find us. And Tatsuki, Orihime isn't the only one following us, see if by the time we reach the park, you can tell me who is with her."

The conversation the rest of the way to the park was more subdued, but Kagome was caught up on everyone's progress, or lack there of (Keigo).

Once they made it to the park, and to a spot that was out of the way and hard to see, Kagome readied herself to put up the biggest barrier ever, or at least that she had done. Deep breath and she let her power out just enough to warm her skin. As earlier Ichigo's aura reacted with hers, another deep breath to stead her weak knees, and she made a dome that covered a hundred square feet. She swayed, she hadn't used that much power in a while, inner world fights not with standing. Ichigo steadied her, Kagome barely stopped the gasp his touch tried to elect. As Kagome steadied herself, Mizuiro examined her barrier.

"Kagome-san you've never made one like this before, and it feels very different from mine... What's do?"

"It's an illusion, no one, except maybe some of my old enemies, and friends, could see through it, even if they couldn't enter. This style of barrier is no longer taught, I am the last... well, everything, because the powers of the world have changed, things are different now. Even I have to work hard to do this now, with my powers being different."

**xoxoxoxo**

The five stared at the cool expression on Kagome's face, the four were a little worried, but Ichigo could tell Kagome was remembering things she would rather not.

"Come on Kagome-san,you said we'd get to beat up Keigo," Mizuiro said, with forced cheer.

"Thats right," Kagome perked up, but Keigo's shoulder slumped, before he groaned, "Do you have to? You could just let me keep meditating?"

"Nope time has come for you to use them or... well not use them." Kagome said this with a look, that seemed familiar to Ichigo even if he couldn't place it.

"You sound like your planning to bring them out your self," Tatsuki said, shrewdly.

"Yep," Kagome was really cheerful now, and that look, seemed really familiar.

"How are you going to do that?" Tatsuki seemed skeptical, "With.. ah... that sword of yours?"

"Yep," she was bouncing on her feet now, Ichigo looked her over. He didn't see a sword anywhere, maybe she could fit one in her bag, but there was no bulge. He was proven wrong a moment later, Kagome dropped her bag, and pulled out what looked to be a sword, but it turned out to be, just a sword sheath.

"What are you going to do with that?" Keigo asked, sounding a little less worried.

Kagome sent him an evil looking smile, "I going to see just how much I can master of that sword."

Then she turned east, and holding the sheath opening the same way, shouted, "TETSUSAIGIA!"

For a minute nothing seemed to happen, but then Ichigo saw it, a small speck flying this way. It took another five seconds for the others to see it, but they were really shocked when the sword flew home in the sheath. They all stood still, shocked till Kagome broke them out of it, doing a happy dance. "Yes! I did it, I am the master after all! I can't believe it worked!"

"You doubted it would work?" Ichigo asked, curious. Why do it like that if she thought it might not work?

She turned victory still sparking in her eyes, it dazed him for a moment, so he missed her start, "...and so it was possible it wouldn't work." He nodded, feeling stupid.

Mizuiro seemed aware he hadn't been paying attention, because he sent him an odd look, and it wasn't exactly friendly. "Yeah.. Kagome-san why are you using the sword with Keigo, when you didn't with anyone else?"

The weirdly familiar look was back, and it made him feel just a little sorry for Keigo.

"Because I think he needs a little more... motivation." Then she went on, "However before we start I need my other sword..."

The four seemed surprised, but Ichigo knew he had seen it before, and sure enough she pulled out another sword sheath and held it east and called, "Tenseiga!" and sure enough a minute later it flew it to the sheath.

She then drew both swords, and charged Keigo who seem to have been waiting for it, because he ducked and dodged to the left, the four scattered. Kagome however, followed Keigo like a death, because Ichigo was ninety nine percent sure Kagome could have killed Keigo in a heart beat. But then he was caught up in the way she moved, she was fast, no where near his level but fast, even faster then the other three.

It was getting more and more dangerous for Keigo, he was tiring fast and Kagome if anything was getting faster. Then moment came, Keigo slipped, and the sword in her right hand swung towards his head, just the split second before she cut his head in half, he suddenly gained a bunch of speed, he somersaulted under the blade, and was half a barrier away before Ichigo had even blinked more than once.

Kagome was faster to react then him, she, even before he had stopped, relaxed, swords falling to her sides. "Congratulations Keigo, your power is speed."

Keigo laughed, and zoomed around the barriers' borders once, then twice, and then he stopped and glared at Kagome, "You tried to kill me!"

Kagome laughed, "I didn't try to kill you."

"A Kagome-san you did swing a sword at him, and more specifically his head." Mizuiro pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I tried to kill him see..." and Kagome dashed over, and had a sword pointed at Keigo's throat. Ichigo had been able to see her, but to the others she vanished and reappeared. Well Keigo saw, but had either froze in shock or in fear.

"_**Not that you can blame him, she's really sexy swinging those swords around like she knows how to use them..."**_

""Not listening Horse.""

"_**You forget I am part of you, I know just how much you drooled thinking about her doing that in a lot less clothes."**_

Ichigo couldn't quite say anything to that, because he had been thinking about how awesome she'd look doing that in a mini skirt, and low cut, tight top.

Soon the other four recovered, "I still think it counts as trying to kill him, because if he hadn't dodged he would have died, because you sure weren't pulling your punches." Chizuru said stubbornly.

Kagome sighed, "fine" she dropped the sword in her left and put both hands on the sword in her right, then she turned the blade inwards, and stabbed deeply.

"_**Stop her!"**_

"KAGO...!" was all he got out, Chizuru screamed, and Ichigo ran forwards, he would get her to Orihime, and she'd been fine. He stopped when she laughed, she had just stabbed herself, what was she doing laughing? Then she carelessly pulled the sword out, he blinked, there was no blood on the blade, he looked at her, there was no blood running down her front.

He took the three steps to her, and grabbed her, turning her around so he was sure. Then when he declared her fine, he shook her lightly, "Damn It Kagome! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

She looked up at him, eyes serious, "I'm sorry I just wanted to prove Keigo would have been fine even if I had cut into his head."

He relaxed enough to realize, he was still holding her shoulders, he had stopped shaking her but hadn't let go, he did so rather quickly. "Sorry," he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Right, so on with training," Mizuiro's voice broke in to their individual thoughts.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome turned, "Yep, you three against Keigo for five minutes, then everyone against the other in turns for an hour."

The four got started, and Kagome and Ichigo stood to the side and watched. Finally the silence grew to be too much, so Kagome broke it, "So, do you want to hear more of my abbreviated adventures?"

Ichigo started and turned to her, "Hun? Oh, yeah, I'd like that. He almost smiled at her, actually it was more like his scowl relaxed, "As I recall you left off at having had half a soul for a year and a half."

She smiled, "Yeah, so Kikyo was raised and fled from me so I couldn't get my soul back, so we continued on searching for jewel shards. Nothing too important happened in the next two months, we found two, three more shards and that was it, till we met Sango."

"Your friend who died." Ichigo said, seriously.

Kagome snorted, "They all died." she smiled tightly, "But that comes much later, so we had gotten a lead on Naraku and were searching for him... wait I didn't tell you about why Miroku wanted him dead did I?" she didn't wait for an answer.

"So Miroku had a hole in his right hand, I think one might call it a black hole because it sucked up everything in it's path when reveled, and one day would suck him up too. Now the only way to be free of the curse was to kill Naraku, but both his grandfather and father failed and were sucked in, so Miroku was well aware his odds weren't good. But they improved when he met us, of course something you'll find funny, is when he first met us he didn't know I was the Guardian of the Jewel, so he took my shards, and almost killed Inuyasha twice. It's funny, if I think about it everyone who later ended up fighting Naraku, tried to kill us or steal my shards or both."

Kagome found herself thinking abut it, Sesshomaru tried to kill them, Shippo tried to steal the shards, Miroku tried to steal the shards and kill Inuyasha, Sango tried to kill them, or at least Inuyasha, Kirara with her, Koga too... Yep that was everyone.

"Kagome?" Ichigo sound rather hesitant.

"Yep, present. So, um... Sango, and Kirara, her cat." She added at his look. "Sango's story I think is the most tragic, but it might be because it's the one that touches me the most, Sango was a warrior. Her whole families' history was build on their principles, and one day they were tricked by Naraku, her little brother killed everyone. Well except her, and he almost killed her too. But in this trap Naraku set up, he killed twenty hard working, wonderful people, and if that wasn't enough, he killed the rest of her family the same night."

She smiled, at his horrified face, "Yep that was the sort of monster Naraku was. He controlled Kohaku, Kohaku wounded Sango, and killed everyone with him, only to be killed by others under Naraku's control. Sango survived, so Naraku in disguise told her of her village's destruction, but that it was Inuyasha's fault. Now we had happened by and gave everyone proper burial, so we were in the area. So Sango still half dead, followed Naraku's puppet to us, and attacked trying to kill Inuyasha. Now he didn't want to hurt her as he could already tell she was half dead, but he couldn't get past her to the Puppet. So he knocked her down, and when she went to go after him again, she found she couldn't get up. So I went over, while Inuyasha and Miroku attacked the Puppet. I managed to convince Sango we would have never killed her family, so she got up to help them fight the Puppet, seeing she no longer was of any use to him. Naraku removed the shard he had given her so she was able to fight, she very nearly died, but we manage to nurse her back to heath and she in turn, joined us, and told us more of the jewel's long and horrible past."

Kagome paused, and dug through her backpack, pulling out some water, she took a drink and watched the four fight for a moment. "Ichigo I envy them, they haven't seen death the way I have, they don't know what it's like to watch the light in someone's eyes die. They haven't felt despair, and it makes me ask my self what am I doing teaching them? But then I remember they want to fight, so they don't have to watch others fight for them and watch them lose."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo stood silent, what could he say to that? She had faced stuff he didn't want to have the strength to survive, she hadn't just lost her friends or just her family she had lost both.

"_**Well now we know what your sister was babbling about."**_

""What do I say?""

""Wait, why am I asking you?""

"Kagome..."

She turned towards, he met her eyes and found a horrible sort of blankness, she was shutting him out. Damn it! What could he say? He couldn't think of anything to say so he grabbed her in a one arm hug in hope she would stop looking so horrible alone, "Kagome.. Don't say that like your alone, you have who ever your dad is, and I like to think you have me. And I'm sure if you told them," he shrugged towards the four who had stopped in surprise about this new thing between Kagome and him, "They would try to be here for you."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome felt frozen, he had hugged her, it didn't make sense, he didn't seem the hugging type... but she slowly relaxed, and enjoyed the contact with his hard and protective body. That is till Tatsuki whistled, Mizuiro and Keigo pounced on her, but the moment was gone. Kagome almost regretfully stepped away.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

And Ichigo let her go, feeling embarrassed, his friends had seen him... well if he did ever get around to telling her and she didn't run for the hills, they would need to get use to it. He glared at Tatsuki, but she was busy trying to get away from the two boys, Chizuru only watched cheering the boys on.

Apparently she was mad that Tatsuki interrupted the cute, budding love scene, Ichigo sneaked a look at Kagome she was blushing as much as he probably was. "So," he coughed trying to clear his throat, "Are we going to do anything about that?"

Kagome looked at him, "Why would we? Their still fighting."

Ichigo couldn't help the almost evil smirk on his face, especially since Kagome was smirking just as evilly. "Your right."

"Oh, but of course, I am their teacher."

Ichigo shivered an little, that I'm boss attitude was hot, which was weird because when Rukia did it, it was only annoying. But his hollow had gone off another direction, _**"Hey King think if we were bad she'd punish us?"**_

""What?""

""Wait, don't answer that, and don't.. just don't go there.""

"_**Okay King, but don't think I didn't notice that shiver."**_

Ichigo figured silence was the best answer.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome looked at the time they had been here an hour and half, and while she had told her Father she wouldn't be home till late, the others were tiring, Keigo was ready to collapse she could tell, having been there herself many times. The other were doing a bit better but she could change that, "Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, you three against me."

As one the three groaned, Mizuiro and Keigo let Tatsuki up, "So it's everyone for themselves or us as a team against you?" Mizuiro asked as Kagome walked away from the edge towards the middle where they were.

"As a team, I want a work out."

Chizuru giggled, "I bet I'll slow you down."

Kagome smirked just as evilly, "Not a chance Chizuru I won't have any problem beating you."

Then Tatsuki made the first move, she threw a punch, Kagome danced around it, in the path of Chizuru's throw. She smirked, and leaped in to the air, she could have stayed up, using what Shikon called Hoho, but that wouldn't be fair they weren't there yet. But Mizuiro surprised her a little by following her using a barrier, and was able to throw two at her. Kagome dodged with a grin on her face, they had improved all right.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched for the next ten minutes as Kagome ran them ragged, the beauty of it was she didn't attack them, she let them attack her all they wanted, but they didn't touch her. Ichigo had seen many fights, but none had ever seemed so beautiful. He'd seen Rukia's fight and knew she, in soul society, was considered one of the most beautiful, but in his mind watching Kagome fight like this was a hundred times better.

Within another twenty minutes, the three was dead on their feet. Kagome gave them mercy, "Enough," she called, then she landed on the ground. They gathered around her apparently for a review of the fight, "You were awesome, I hadn't realized you had figured out how to use your barrier like that." she said this looking at Mizuiro, she turned to Tatsuki, "You have gotten better at throwing the blasts continuously, but I want you to work on fine tuning them, maybe being able to turn them, or maybe join the rest of us in flying, you need to work on that too," she said turning to Chizuru.

"The trick is to gather your power and either pull it under you, or use it to power your moments more than it already does. Now Chizuru I know you feel bad because your power doesn't effect me or Tatsuki but if someone doesn't expect it, you should be able... to effect them."

Ichigo found himself wondering about the specifics of Chizuru's powers, but it didn't seem to be the time to ask.

"Now all of you work on how long you can hold or use your power, now Keigo that is my advice for you, however... Keigo and Chizuru, you guys need to learn how to throw a punch, Keigo I think if you threw your speed behind punch you could potentially do a lot of damage, and Chizuru you at least would be a distraction, possibly giving the others, the opening they would need in a fight. You guys do know the opponents you will be facing would easily over power you one on one, you need to plan on working as a team, because with the power difference four on one should be mostly fair."

Mizuiro half seriously saluted her, "I see that your entire goal is that everyone makes out fine, this is admirable, but this is a war, Kagome-san remember that."

Kagome looked him in the eye, her face rather blank, "I would feel better if I thought any of you really understood that."

Ichigo stepped in before Tatsuki could say something stupid, because she had her mouth open and primed. "I feel similarly to Kagome, none of you have had to fight with serious, if not lethal injuries. You guys remember how hurt I was that time before the Shinigami showed up, and that was after I had been half way healed."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The four turned rather green, Kagome gathered that meant he had been badly hurt in class, so thinking of him fighting with worse... come to think of it, she didn't like that any better. And she probably knew better then they just what worse could be, a hole going all the way through someone, the possibles were almost endless when you were as tough as a half demon or even a full demon. I wonder how much damage I can take now... I was tough for a human four months ago, but now I'm not even quite human...

Kagome remembered herself, "So plan on working tomorrow on control Tatsuki. Chizuru how to throw a punch. Mizuiro how fast you move in the air. Keigo stamina, and how to throw a punch. Dismissed," she pretended to saluted them, they saluted back, before she and Chizuru ruined it giggling.

Kagome took down her barrier, it was funny how she had instinctively made it self-sufficient.

The four left leaving her and Ichigo, Kagome shuffled her feet normally this was when the guy walked the girl home, but there was no way she'd let him do that so... "Ichigo I'll walk home with you?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Isn't it usually the other way around?"

She flushed a little, "Well, yeah... but whats normal in our lives?"

It struck her as funny, because he didn't know the other half of how weird her life really was.

"True, yes I accept your escort home."

She smiled happily, they started towards the clinic when Kagome realized Rukia had been waiting for them in Soul Reaper form. Kagome frowned Rukia was a pain in the ass, and if she started to think about it, was acting like Inuyasha did in the early days.

"Whats wrong?"

Kagome started, "Oh, only Rukia's following us by roof top... NO don't look."

Kagome looked up at him to make sure he wouldn't look up, he was scowling fiercely, anger burning in his eyes. She smiled, "I know how you feel, Inuyasha did that to me too."

"Following you around by roof top?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yep, you've got to remember he was no human, if he had been we never would have survived so long."

Ichigo sent her an odd look, before looking thoughtful.

Kagome had a wicked idea, "Ichigo you know how..." she tried to find a delicate way to put it, and then gave up. "You know how out of control your aura is? Well mine use to be like that, so I think the way I was taught to control it would help you at least tone it down. I mean you can't just one day have no aura, that would be a dead give away, but you could hide any power you gained training or... control it more."

Ichigo stopped dead, Kagome stopped and looked up at him to see, complete surprise, and a touch of happiness, "You would teach me?"

She nodded.

"That would be AWESOme..." he stopped trying to quell his excitement. "That would be awesome, everyone's mocked me for my lack of control, but no one's tried to really help me."

Kagome nodded, she understood too; enemies mocked her, Inuyasha slighted her, Miroku and Kaede gave up, only Sesshomaru had tried again, of course he had only taught her because he owed her, according to his honor.

They started walking again, "Of course I won't do it for free, I need someone to train against, I out class the four so much I can't even go at half power, and I have a feeling I will have a hard time beating you." Kagome smirked sideways at him, he looked at her considering.

"Okay but where should we train? Urahara's basement?"

"NO. Not there, um... do you know of some where else?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Yeah but I'd rather not go there either."

"Hun... I guess I'll get back to you on that. For now I get teach you the basics, when ever you can get away."

"Okay..."

The rest of the walk short as it was, was walked in quiet, Ichigo thinking over everything he had learned, and Kagome lost in thought, mostly about where they could train. After a couple of minutes they reached the clinic, they paused awkwardness taking over.

"So see you tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, have fun with the interrogation."

Ichigo groaned, Rukia was currently above their heads, a hundred feet to the right, but Kagome was sure she would go in, and demand to know where they had disappeared to.

"Thats just mean you said that with a smile on your face..."

Kagome laughed, even if she was feeling the tiniest bit annoyed that she couldn't stay longer because of the stalker above them, his pathetic look was funny.

See you tomorrow," she waved and took off running back to the shop, if Rukia followed her she could lose her in crowds, but as luck had it Rukia stayed to annoy Ichigo. Kagome would have to ask him how that went tomorrow.

Kagome made it back to the shop in record time, she paused outside the door, to straighten her clothes and hair. Then went inside to talk to her Father, he would want to know she was home. But as she went in she found herself puzzled, no one was around, the store was closed, so she went around and began to open doors before she realized she could do this the easy way. She felt for her Father's aura, and went to it. Kagome found herself annoyed, he had a store to run what was he doing back here?

Kagome flung the door wide and found her answer, he was planning for the war with eight very powerful people, and Tessai. How the hell hadn't she noticed this power? But then she found her self caught up in the odd appearances of the people. Green hair? Pink hair? What's more gray hair on a clearly young guy, if she hadn't seen demons these people would win the weirdest people ever award.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome looked to her Father, he looked the tiniest bit pained, like her timing couldn't have been worse. Right, answering... "I just wanted to let you know I was home early, so I would make dinner tonight."

As Kisuke nodded, the eight people reacted differently to her response; The girl with pig tails looked disgusted. The blond guy with short hair barely reacted, the only clue to his feelings was the slightly wide eyes. The guy with the afro's jaw was still hanging open, before he closed it slowly. The other blond guy with almost girlish hair was frowning at her. The guy with gray hair was looking between her and Kisuke, clearly trying to figure out what her part in all this was. The girl with green hair clearly didn't know what to make of her, the wide eyes and open mouth seem to make her look even more stupid, Kagome had a feeling she wasn't here for her intelligence. The last two were even better at hiding what they were feeling, the guy with pink only blinked at her slowly... looking at him, his whole demeanor reminded her of a more settled Jinenji. But the other girl was someone Kagome knew she would either like or hate, she was cool in the sense she didn't think it mattered Kagome had just burst in, and she didn't seem to care or notice her lack of an aura.

"Anything else Kagome?"

"No, sorry..." Kagome turned slowly, their power felt both slightly familiar, and different. It felt kinda like a Shinigami's but there was something wrong with it... there was dark tint to it... Dark tint? She had said Ichigo's felt a little dark... but that wasn't it, theirs almost felt dead, like... dead wasn't right...

She shut the door and walked away audibly, before running back silent feet.

The room was quiet for another thirty second before someone burst out, "Who the hell was that Urahara? Because she better not be sleeping with you or I'll have to hurt you!"

"Hiyori I'm hurt you would think so little of me, she's my daughter."

It was quiet except for the sound of someone falling over

"You have a daughter?" the guy's voice was cool, and controlled, but there was something shocked in it.

"Yes I do, and I had a son too."

"Why is she here? She didn't seem to know anything," it was someone else talking now.

"Thats because she doesn't, she's here because my wife, father-in-law and her brother died, she has no where else to go. In a way I'm glad someone other than Tessai, and Yoruichi now knows about her, but I didn't plan on telling you." He sighed a little.

"Does she have powers?" it was probably the pink haired guy, the voice was so slow and deep.

"As far as I can tell no, you saw, she has no Reiryoku that we can tell, and she doesn't seem to see spiritual things. If she ever did have powers I think she burned them out, killing the man who murdered her family."

"How are you hiding her? Soul Society won't stand for it if they find out."

"For the moment I have gotten them use to calling before coming over, as I said it helps she hasn't any powers so won't be fighting or a target, her last name is her mother's maiden name, and I'm hoping if the time comes I can count on you to help hide or protect her. It's not like your really a going to get a chance to hand her over."

"True enough," someone agreed.

"But I don't want to protect some lame human girl!" it was the first person to speak, and Kagome was rapidly coming to dislike this girl. She was whiny and suspicious, and an all around pain. But then Kagome noticed how her Father had taken this, and it didn't seem to be well. His aura was growing and it was roiling fiercely, he was pissed.

"Hiyori I don't care, if I find my daughter is hurt because you wouldn't help her, believe me when I say you'll be very sorry."

Kagome smirked, trying not to giggle, she could just see the death glare.

The conversation turned back to the war efforts, and Kagome regretfully got up, staying only increased her chances of getting caught, either because she made some noise or because she didn't start dinner. She walked silent to the kitchen, and thought over it, she still found it a little surreal to be a half-breed, for so long she had been nice and fought for Inuyasha's rights only to find she had been fighting for hers as well. And looking back on it, it made her mother's reaction to everything make more sense.

She sighed and started dinner.

**Hey if you want to see a chapter before next week review. hey i only need four more... that is if you love me...  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Nope not mine, it's that simple.**

**To please oh please i know how you feel i couldn't do more then add stories to my favorites for almost a year. To filbberflabber no Tatsuki didn't. To Fabulous no Kikyo didn't really have a rank but she, well in time i will clear how strong she is.  
**

**Ishisobou Ishi-stone sobou-hard**

**Jinchi-Kizu Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou Friendship Wounds**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wednesday**

Kagome ran to school, only to run in to Tetsuo. "Oops! Sorry... Hi Tetsou-san, I haven't talked to you in while, how are you?"

The boy gave her semi depressed look, "Okay," his slumped posture denied that.

"No really, whats wrong?"

"Drop it."

They had started walking, so Kagome reached out and stopped him, "I only want to help."

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!"

Kagome pulled her hand back and let him start walking, what had she done?

Ichigo... That would do it...

She ran a caught up to him, "I'm sorry I ditched you for Ichigo and his friends, I didn't mean..."

Tetsuo cut her off, "I don't want to hear it! More then half the girls in class have a crush on him and won't date in hope he'll pay them some small amount of attention. The ones that aren't waiting, don't interest me. I had hope when you came, you didn't seem to care and... and... I thought I had a chance! But then the first day! The very first day you saw him you fell, and hard! But what made it a hundred times worse was, for the very first time ever he was interested too. I can't stand it! He has girls like Kuchiki and Orihime waiting for him and he chooses you!"

He went to storm away, when she caught his arm, "Tetsuo I am willing to be friends if you want but I never would have dated you."

She went on before he could explode again, "I..." what was she gong to say? "I have only ever been interested in two boys, neither of them had, had a good life. Your normal, and I am not."

"What the hell does that mean? Hun, am I too boring for you? Is that it?"

"Tetsuo, you know nothing about me and you never asked. Don't assume things, it is not wise, who knows what nerve you'll touch." Kagome went to walk away feeling sad, she had messed this up, even if it was half Tetsuo's fault, but then he stopped her.

"Kagome what the hell is it girls see in that stupid orange hair? What is it that makes him so great?"

Kagome shook her arm free, "And what makes you so great?" she countered, before walking away, her sympathy burned off.

By the time she got to school she only was mildly annoyed at Tetsuo, but she still felt like kicking something, and the worse of it was she couldn't have told anyone why she was so grumpy. As school started Kagome found herself looking around, looking for anyone else watching Ichigo, she found Rukia, Orihime, as well as Akako and her little click Eiko, Hoshi, and Miyako. All of them at one point or another looked up and watched Ichigo, Kagome found herself steaming, and then was mad at herself for being so... so... possessive. He wasn't hers, they weren't even dating. Besides she was half sure Tetsuo was wrong and the 'watching' Ichigo had done the first day had to do with her lack of... what did her Father call it? Right. Reiatsu.

The lunch bell rang, Kagome reached down and pulled her lunch out, it was snowing lightly. Probably the last snow for the winter, but it was too cold and wet to eat outside. Kagome had just opened her bento box when a shadow stood over her, it was Daisuke, "Kagome what happened with Tetsuo?"

She sighed, "What did he tell you?"

"Not much, the glares kinda spoke for themselves."

She sighed again, it didn't make her happy, but what could she do if he was jealous? "What happen was he told me his feelings about... Well he told me he was really jealous and even if I wanted to date him, we wouldn't last long."

Daisuke laughed a little, "I figured it was something like that, from the moment he wanted you I could have told him you were out of his league."

"That is not very nice to him," Kagome said.

"I don't mean it that way only... your," after a prolonged pause he went on. "Different, I don't mean it in a bad way, but your something else. You have had a horrible time of it, your stuck with a Father you don't care for, after the traumatic murders of the rest of your family and your not angry."

Kagome laughed, if he didn't think she wasn't angry... "Daisuke I am very angry. I just know who's to blame."

Something in her tone or voice, made him look at her funny, because he sent her a wary look.

"Don't worry about," she tried to reassure him.

"Kagome..." Daisuke blinked, and then thought better. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Kagome let him go, and started eating even though she had lost her appetite. That was when her personal nemesis walked over, "Hello Kagome," Rukia smiled falsely.

Kagome gritted her teeth, she HATED false sentiments, and that was as false as possible. "What do you want?"

"Kagome we got off to a bad start..."

"Ya think? Rukia I don't want to talk to you, and you don't want to talk to me, so get to the point."

Rukia gaped at her, clearly taken off guard. Kagome rolled her eyes. Idiot. She waited, it took a moment for Rukia to get a hold on herself. "I was wondering what you and Ichigo were talking about?"

Kagome rolled her eyes the Bitc... no swearing. The stupid girl couldn't get to her real point, "If I or Ichigo wanted you to know that we would have let you stay yesterday."

Rukia was gritting her teeth, Kagome could hear it, the fact she was frustrating the other girl brought a smile to her face. She really couldn't help it, it was involuntary. The moment Rukia realized Kagome was having fun she snapped. "Tell me!"

Then sudden silence in classroom told Rukia she had been too loud, Sado stood up his chair scraping loudly in the silence. "Rukia back off."

Rukia glared at him mutinously, Kagome stood slowly and turned to Sado, "Thank you Sado I can handle it." Kagome roughly grabbed Rukia and dragged her out in to the hall, down a ways, in to a empty storage closet. Once there, Rukia ripped her arm away, and snarled. "What the hell was that!"

Kagome only smirk at her, "I'm not the one who shouted."

"Answer me, Bitch!"

Kagome felt her whole body still, the last person who called her that... back to the present. "Rukia let me make this crystal clear, 'cause you clearly are not that bright. You don't own Ichigo, you can't stop him from talking to me, and you can't stop me from talking to him. If you persist in being a little midget pain-in-the-ass. I will make you..." Kagome stopped herself, now who was being possessive?

She closed her eyes, and then opened then calmer now. "I swear you will be sorry enough to beg for me to forgive you. If Ichigo brings you in willingly or it is clear he chooses you I will leave and not fight it, but if he picks me you had better back off!"

Rukia opened her mouth, probably to say something incredible stupid, but the door opening stopped her.

Kagome had known Renji, Matsumoto, and Ichigo were coming for a while now and had timed it such Rukia wouldn't be able to get the last word in. Kagome smiled, while Rukia threw the three a frown, Ichigo relaxed at Kagome's grin, but then he glared at Rukia, who scowled back.

Kagome walked out of the closet followed by a pissed Rukia, "What don't you guys leave and let me finish my talk with her?" Rukia jerked her head at Kagome.

Kagome stood smiling and waited, Ichigo looked to her to see what she wanted, only jerk in surprise.

Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering what made him him jump, little did she know...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo scowled, it would figure Rukia would go harass Kagome, well he and Renji were out doing something. Chad had told him when he got back what he seen, and Ichigo had a sinking feeling it might come to a fight, he grabbed Renji and Matsumoto, and ran for where he could sense Kagome.

He reached a closet, and stopped, why were they in closet? It didn't matter, he pulled the door open.

Kagome turned and smiled at him, he relaxed, they weren't fighting, but then he looked at Rukia and realized she want to take a chunk out of Kagome, he gave her a look, he had talked to her about this yesterday. He held the door for Kagome and Rukia, Once everyone was out in the hall he let the door swing shut, but then Rukia opened her big mouth. Ichigo rolled his eyes and waited for it, only it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Why don't you guys leave and let me finish my talk with her?"

Rukia only was snarling and Ichigo was sure Kagome could take her in her gigai, but if Rukia brought Kido in to it... he looked to Kagome hoping for a clue on her feelings. But when he saw her face he couldn't help it, he flinched. She may have been smiling but it was rather blood-thirst, he turned back to Rukia, now he wasn't so worried about Kagome, he was worried about Rukia, if he left the two of them alone again he didn't think Rukia would survive.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome waited, to hear what they would say, only Ichigo grabbed her arm and steered her away, "Rukia I don't think the two of you should be alone," Ichigo said as he pulled her down the hall away from the others. "Oh, and I hope you two will talk sense in to her!" he called back.

Once a ways away he stopped and dropped her arm, he turn and with an expectant look he asked, "Okay what did she say that touched a nerve?"

Kagome was both confused and a little amazed did he really know her so well? Or was she just that obvious? "It was only what she called me, it reminded me of some of the less pleasant times with Inuyasha," she added after a moment, "or Koga."

He sighed, "Sorry about her, I asked her not to do this last night."

Kagome let herself be distracted, "Yeah, so how did that go?"

He sent her a suffering look, she smiled a real smile, "No I want to know."

"I think at this point she's convinced your either an Arrancar in disguise or... actually I'm not sure what the other theories are, but I'm almost positive she's trying to convince them of the first one." He jerked his head down the hall, towards the corner where the others were still down a ways.

Kagome looked his contrite face and giggled, "I'm a spy? Thats all she can come up with?" she laughed harder.

"What you can think of worse?"

She nodded, trying to stop the stray giggles, so she could tell him some of the ones she had just thought up. A deep breath later she started, "Well I could be a whole new enemy. Or I could be a soul who has a grudge against her, I could be a sicko who is planing to capture her and you, and some of the others to torture and kill in horrible ways." Kagome looked at his amazed face, and went on, "Or worse I could be exactly what shes afraid of."

Ichigo stopped gaping, and look puzzled, "And what is that?"

Kagome looked at him, how could he have missed Rukia's possessiveness? And her interest in him? Then Kagome remembered Inuyasha, it was possible. "I'm competition."

"For what?"

Kagome grinned, "If you don't know I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No."

"I find more and more, I have just a little bit of sympathy for Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes narrowed "Are you implying something about me?"

"I am merely pointing out how you love to brag about knowing something we don't."

Kagome socked him in the arm, "I suggest you don't point out things about me again," she walked off just a little annoyed, but half amused too. Then she realized there was only fifteen minutes left to lunch hour, she run back, Damn it! She was going to need the energy for this afternoon. Once she was sitting and eating it occurred to her, how did they find us in the closet? And just how did Ichigo know she had almost died Thursday? And why had she missed that before?

She dropped her head into her hand, and started to think, was it because they were both half-breeds? Kagome shot a look at him, that didn't seem to fit... Because... damn it she couldn't think of anything else that would allow him to find her. Hun, well at least he was someone who knew about her, it would have been troublesome to hide from him if he could track her.

Class started so Kagome put the little bit of lunch left away, and settled into study, she wouldn't live with being the stupid one again.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Class was over, Kagome grabbed her stuff and looked for Ichigo, he was standing over with the soul reapers, when he noticed her looking at him, he shook his head slightly. Kagome sighed, she took it to mean he couldn't get away. Oh well, she left and met up out with the others out side the class room, they left heading for the park. But once they were away from the school all four ganged up on her, "Sooo Kagome what's between you and Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked with a sly smirk.

Kagome blushed a little, "Nothing much."

"That blush says other wise," Chizuru said, giggling.

Kagome glared, "Even if I'm interested, he's a little slow to pick up on it, and beside there are others girls who probably have a better chance with him then I do."

Keigo shook his head, "No way, Kagome he's never payed a girl this much attention before, I may have only been friends with him for two years but I know he's never dated before."

Tatsuki threw her two bits in, "Keigo's right I've known him sense he was four, he's never really crushed hard on girl before... Well actually there was a girl in second grade, he was pretty pathetic around her for a little while, before he got over her."

Kagome want the conversation to go else where, distraction... Rukia wasn't something she want to talk about, and they were talking about Ichigo... what they needed to work on wouldn't stop them long... Sado. "So Tatsuki, has he asked you out yet?"

"Whaaa?" the puzzled look spoke for it's self, Sado hadn't gotten to it.

"So he hasn't, guess I need to bug him about it..."

"Who?" they all coursed.

"Can none of you guess?"

After a few puzzled looks that pasted between the four, before they all shook their heads. Kagome laughed, "Really, none of you can guess?"

"I can't think of anyone who would want date her," Keigo said, bluntly.

"Keigo..." Tatsuki growled.

"Hehe, I didn't really mean it like that..."

"Yes you did," Mizuiro said, helpfully.

"Mizuiro..."

"Come on Tatsuki, that attitude is exactly why most guys don't want to date you. The moment we try to tease, or just touch a little too much, you would pound him." Mizuiro said shrugging.

"I think I thought of someone," Chizuru said, suddenly.

"Really? Who?" Keigo and Mizuiro said.

"I don't think I want to tell you, but you guys gave me the idea anyway."

"Whisper it in my ear," Kagome said. Chizuru nodded, and walked over, "It's either Abe." Kagome frowned, she didn't know him off the top of her head, "Or Yasutora." Kagome kept the frown on her face but inside she giggled, it was obvious, she wasn't the only who got it. Chizuru went to pull away only Kagome grabbed her back, and whispered "The last one."

"Really!" Chizuru shrilled.

"Yeah, but don't say anything, and looking at him weirdly counts, he'd be mad, if he found I wasn't the only one who knew. Actually he was embarrassed when I found out, so I guess he'd be more embarrassed then angry."

"You changed the subject rather well Kagome," Mizuiro said suddenly, after a few minutes of quiet walking.

"Race you to the park!" she took off running.

One hour later

Kagome watched them train, she had realized as they raced, just telling them to run like she did in the morning would help, well Keigo not so much, running to school would take a minute or two for him running, but she could tell him to run laps not one.

Kagome was startled when someone tapped on her barrier, she turned in time to see the barrier throw someone with orange hair away. She ran over to the side he was on, and parted the barrier, and ran to him, as he sat up rubbing his head. "Damn Kagome that was one tough Barrier."

She laughed feeling a little guilty, "I would say thanks, but I didn't mean for it to repel people, I only meant for it to be a wall."

Ichigo looked up at her startled, before he laughed, "Thats us, weird powers we can't even control properly."

Kagome just nodded, while helping him up. They walked in the barrier, before Kagome asked, "So I thought you couldn't get away?"

"Well I thought I wouldn't either, but ten minutes ago Rukia left to kill a hollow, so I took off."

"oh... I'm glad you came." Kagome made sure not to look at him, and even as she said it, she mentally groaned. It was a good thing she had already trained the four to ignore enough in their surroundings not to be easily distracted but to still be aware of the dangers around them, other wise they would never let her hear the end of it.

"So Kagome I was thinking, if you don't mind, you could start teaching me today?"

"Yeah, um... the way I learn obviously isn't normal, so be patient with me. So you have an inner world right?"

"Yeah... all Shinigami have them."

"Oh, I didn't know that... So you need to go there, once there you have to find or make a place to store your power, now at first if you do it you'll feel weird and for you... hmm... do know how to find your power there?"

"I have my sword..." Kagome watched as he thought hard over something, "I could ask Zangetsu."

"That would work, he would likely know best, from what I understood your inner world and how you hide/store your power is a personal thing. But the first thing is to get there."

Ichigo nodded and sat down, crossing his legs. Kagome let him get centered before going back to watching the others. After a few minutes Kagome walked over to them, "You... Wait, how about I show you something. Mizuiro attack me like you were about to attack Tatsuki."

She waited, and just like she had watched him do in the last five minutes: He threw one barrier at her and one to the left, and when she dodged, and attack with Tenseiga, he dodge to the left again, Kagome anticipating the move knocked him lightly in the head, "My point is don't get caught in a pattern, it makes an... Well not so much opening as your opponent can plan on you making that move and do something with that."

She got a blank look from Keigo, but the other three nodded in comprehension, "Keigo if you still don't get it watch this, Chizuru, Tatsuki..." Mizuiro attacked before she finished, Kagome couldn't help but be pleased, she had taught them well. She dodge to the left, and made a pattern for herself doing that, the three picked up on it after she did it for the fourth time, which while slower than she'd like they were still learning.

But this plan to show Keigo was beginning to be harder on her then she thought it would be. The three began to corner her in places harder to dodge from and finally Mizuiro caught her, but Kagome immediately flipped over him, a little blood wouldn't slow her down it was only a scratch. Kagome dodged to the left for the tenth time, and Keigo ended it, "Your dodging to the left."

Everyone stopped, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Chizuru sat down breathing heavy, "Your slowly going harder on us," Chizuru stated.

Kagome snorted, "Of course, you need to improve but if I went all out or even fought with real intent to harm you guys would still lose, but we will start incorporating injuries in soon you guys need to learn how to fight one handed, pretend to lose members half way through a fight. Stuff like that."

"Kagome your bleeding."

Ichigo's voice so close to her, it made her jump, why hadn't she payed attention to him coming up behind her? She sighed mentally, her stupid crush was stopping her from paying attention to... what ever the hell she needed too! Damn it she needed to not to do that. "It's a scratch, it's even mostly stopped bleeding."

"As it is I don't like looking at bleeding people... just treat it or something."

Kagome sighed, she ran her hand over it, it took three passes to heal all it the way. Must have been deeper then she thought.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked, "That wasn't Kido."

"Kido?" Kagome asked, was there a better way to heal people?

"Yeah, something Shinigami use to heal, attack, and bind, that was what Rukia threw at you. But I've never seen Kido heal so fast..."

Kagome mentally sighed, there goes that hope, "It's something I learned from before."

"Oh.." Ichigo nodded leaving the four out.

Those four looked between them curiously, "From before where?" Keigo finally asked.

"From before I moved here and you don't need to know... Actually I learned from many teachers... my schooling was very sporadic."

"Where are your teachers?" Mizuiro asked sounding excited.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

As soon as the question came out of Mizuiro's mouth, Ichigo knew Kagome shut down just a little, it was like she went from being a warm person to stone. But that didn't stop him from wondering a little too, she said she traveled, where? Who taught her? As she answered, a new question was added, how come everyone was dead?

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome felt her heart shutter a little, he had to ask that, sometimes it really didn't quite sink in everyone really was dead, and there was no way for them to come back. But she felt it in that split second, no one was left. Her feelings trying to flare out of control, Kagome shut down, she didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly, but they did, "Their all dead."

Mizuiro's face went cool like her own, Chizuru was silent and a little pale, Keigo's mouth hung open, but Tatsuki got nosey, "Why is it everyone is dead?

"Because I made one stupid FUCKING" Kagome lowered her voice, trying to control herself. " A mistake, all right, I made a mistake and now my family, my friends who tried to help fix it, and random helpful people are all DEAD!" She inhaled, exhaled, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled but... I don't want to think about them right now."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay I think we should call it quits for the day, everyone I want you to get up early and run to school, from now on I want Keigo to run everywhere longer then ten feet, the rest of you try to run to school and back home from here and we will all race from school to here. Running should help build endurance, and strengthen your body, and allow you to channel your power through your body better."

"So start running," she took her barrier down, the four took off running. Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her face, she really felt bad about yelling at them.

"Kagome they won't hold it against you."

Kagome spun to face Ichigo, "How did you know..."

"I guessed, I knew I would feel bad." He stuck his hands in his pockets, Kagome did you break the jewel? is that the mistake?"

Kagome sighed feeling her shoulders slump, "Yeah..."

"Then it's not your fault, you broke it trying to protect it, right?"

Kagome stared at him, "Seriously it's weird, how are you doing that?" then her question from earlier came back, "And on top of that how did you find us in the closet, and know I almost died Thursday?" While Kagome waited, she picked up her light jacket, technical it was cold enough she should have been wearing her heavy one but she didn't want to risk ruining it, in training today.

Ichigo blanched, "I hoped you wouldn't ask that... Wooo," he exhaled, "I think your about to hate me, so here..." both of them froze, they could feel the Arrancar arriving over Karakura town. In that second the eight Arrancars split up, Kagome waited for one to come after them, only one came near and it stopped short, at the same spot as four familiar auras.

"Shit!" Kagome took off not even thinking about Ichigo, until he called after her speeding form, "Whats going on?"

Kagome didn't answer feeling him follow her, after six blocks, Kagome skidded to a stop between Mizuiro's barrier and the lime green haired Arrancar, with a tiny bit of bone over his chin on the left side. He wasn't very sinister looking, but he was big and looked like he'd be physical strong.

"Who are you?" the green hair Arrancar asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly judging her already.

Kagome twitched under the judging stare, she hated the 'it's just a human look.' "Your opponent," everyone but the Arrancar protested.

"Kagome let me take him!" Ichigo insisted. "WE were fighting him first!" Tatsuki shouted. "But we need the practice!" Mizuiro put in. "I think we could take him!" Chizuru added. "But are you sure you can take him?" Keigo asked, sounding worried.

Kagome rolled her eyes, no one trusted her. She ignored them and drew Tetsusaiga, leaving Tenseiga sheathed. She took a deep breath, readying herself for her first real battle in a long time, Kagome grinned feeling just a little bit of battle lust build, now she understood Inuyasha's fondness for battle.

Ichigo stepped up next to her in soul reaper form, "Kagome let me fight him."

"No, I need to fight some time and he should be rather easy to deal with," Kagome said this looking at his aura, it was powerful but she could handled it.

"Less talk more fight," the Arrancar said clearly bored.

"Okay," Kagome charged, slashed at him. He blocked with his sword, but now he was awake, "Hey you might actually be fun!"

"Thanks, but I plan to be deadly."

The Arrancar smirked and slashed, well firing a light green ball of power at her, Kagome had a barrier ready, but Ichigo stepped between her and the blast, he cut it in half. Kagome growled, "Ichigo this is my fight."

"Kagome, maybe you can fight later after some practice."

"Ichigo get out of the way."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to protect you."

Kagome felt the ghostly touch of deja vu, "I don't want to be protected," she bit off.

"Tough, I'm going to protected you."

That did it, with a choked growl she kicked him back to the others and set a barrier, "No one protects me any more."

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for trying to repeat history."

Ichigo stopped pounding on the barrier, "Repeat history?" he echoed, sounding puzzled.

Kagome waited for the Arrancar to attack, "Yes, what did I taunt Inuyasha about for weeks? I was what helped him use Tetsusaiga, make sense now?" Kagome paired, the first attack, and managed to punch him in the jaw, well both hands were on his sword. He fell back a bruise already forming, Kagome was thanking Sesshomaru more every day. And today it was; bless him for teaching me how to use my power to move more like demon.

The Arrancar touched his jaw, working it carefully, "I think I should tell you my name."

"Really? Thats nice."

"I, human girl, am Ishisobuo Privaron Espada # 110."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, she HATED being human girl, they always made it sound like there was something wrong with being human. Kagome tried not to say anything, she really did, but it escaped any way, "I **hate **being called human girl, Arrancar."

His eyebrow twitched, "That was rude, I told you my name use it."

"I will if you don't call me human girl."

"Why shouldn't I **girl?** It's not like you've given me something else to call you."

Kagome snorted, "Fine. Call me Kagome."

"Very well, little Kagome."

Kagome glared and then attacked, leaping in the air, going faster then she did before. He still blocked her strike, but she kicked in his left leg, knocking him on his ass. From there, he did a back-flip away from her follow up strike. Kagome smiled, she would just have to move faster, so thats what she did. She began to speed up slowly at first, but then she had a minuscule opening and she took it, moving at her top speed in this form.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched amazed as Kagome slowly but surely began to beat the Arrancar back, at first it was small stuff, but then she kicked him back and he couldn't recover fast enough. Kagome slashed his chest wide open, Ishisobou #110 fell back landing hard on the sidewalk, he didn't move.

Kagome slowly drifted to the ground looking a little disappoint, "That was AWESOME!" Chizuru burst out suddenly.

"Not really, I didn't even go all out on him..."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say he couldn't wait to spar with her, when he saw movement from behind her...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome felt disappointed, she hadn't even got to use Shikon on him, though it was nice to know Tetsusaiga worked well against Arrancar.

Then she felt it, she spun. Ishisobou was standing, if a little shaky, blood poured down his front, the slash ran from his left shoulder to his right side. He glared hard at her, "Think again Little Kagome, I am no where near so easy to kill. Behold!"

He raised his sword to his chest height and pointed downward, then he held his left hand over his right holding the sword, and shouted. "Rise Earth, answer to The Stone Hand!"

He was obscured by a cloud of smoke, it cleared and Kagome groaned, "That is so not fair..." She said this because he was healed and uglier then before, his mask had grown to cover his whole chin, and his body had changed to look like it was made of stone. But even as she whined she wondered about this transformation, no one had made it clear they could get stronger.

He waved a hand at the ground, "Stone shards."

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she tried to leap away, she almost did it, all but one missed her, Kagome watch it come for her, and she willed her armor in to being, but it wasn't enough, the shard broke through.

Kagome fell landing hard, she spat blood, she had bitten her tongue. She got to her feet, holding Tetsusaiga protectively in front of her stomach, "That was a good hit I admit, but your not the only one who can be unfair." She ran her hand over her stomach healing it enough it wouldn't bother her, and then she changed, one moment she was in a torn school uniform and then next she was a Shinigami.

She grinned, as everyone behind her gasped, then she drew Shikon and charged.

–

–

_**End it there?**_

_**No...**_

He blocked it with his arm, and when she slashed at his chest, with Shikon he blocked it with his other arm. They stayed like that for a second, before he called his stone spears, Kagome was forced to dodge, left, right, up. Ishisobou laughed, "You really are a good fight, but I'm going to end it now." he clenched his fist and swung it around to the front facing her, Kagome eyes widened as a wave of earth moved towards her, she leaped back desperately trying to get some space between her and the wave. It moved towards her faster then before.

Shit! where could she escape to? Behind him! She dodged behind, he spun following her, shooting spears. Shit she hadn't thought of him. She watched the wave collapse, and the spears began to be fired at a faster rate. Dodge, left, right, up, flip, right again, Kagome began to get just a little dizzy, she needed to stop this and soon.

Then it hit her, why was she dodging? She had swords and could likely cut down all the spears that endangered her. She switched tactics quickly, she cut the first spear in half and began to approach him, this was necessary because her attacks were close range. He used the wave again, Kagome had a theory about it, but it had to be tested and if she was wrong this was going to hurt.

She waited and ignored Tatsuki's shouts for her to move, as just as the wave crested over her, Keigo's shouted, "Move it!"

Kagome waited for the last second before she moved, she leaped over the very crest of the wave, and launched her attack on Ishisobou, "Shikon No Tama Yuuki-Kai!"

He blocked with his arm, and she cut into it this time. She slashed at his face with Tetsusaiga, he retreated, she cut his chest with Shikon, he blocked her next cut, she feinted. He fell for it, and got a deep wound on his leg, she laughed, he was on the defensive now.

Then he laughed and she was grabbed in a crushing grip. Shit, he could control his wave, it was just slow, he squeezed, she coughed, fighting to draw air in. "Kagome! LET ME OUT!" Ichigo yelled punching her barrier.

Kagome ignored him and the gasps from the others too, she should, in theory be able to over whelm this. Now was the time to try, she raised her power and blasted outward. She fell, glad the dust was still hiding her, she need the time to recover. Air, sweet air, she took a deep breath ignoring her sore ribs, and stood all the way up.

"No.. no way."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "But I just did."

"But thats impossible!" The Arrancar looked very distressed.

Kagome tilted her head, "Probably for anyone but me."

"Die!" he charged her, she dodged his fist, and the next three punches but then he summoned a stone spear, and the sudden change in reach didn't give her enough time to recover. Kagome, fell back the rest of the way, blood running down her front. Kagome took deep steading breaths, she was feeling lightheaded, and in the corners of her eyes there were little white flashes. She looked down, the slice was deep, and ran from her right hip to her left side. "Shit. She said, "That really hurt."

He laughed, "It was suppose to kill you, of course it hurts."

She sniffed, feeling her powers slow blood loss, she wasn't using her hands which made it that much harder, but she wasn't going to bleed to death now.

"I going to finish you off and kill your friends, and drink your blood..." Kagome ignored what he was saying and attacked. She cut his arm open from his shoulder down to his wrist, "You bitch!"

What was it that had everyone calling her that today?

Kagome attacked again, his block once again didn't work, she cut his other arm wide open. He called her all sorts of nasty names as she preceded to tear apart his other attacks following him closely not giving him time or the room to use his wave again. He started attacking desperately, with anger on his face, and fear in his heart.

Kagome saw it as an opportunity, "Shikon No Tama Jinchi-Kizu!"

He hesitated just the moment she needed, she sliced his left arm off, he screamed. Kagome didn't bother waiting for the threats, she just struck, Shikon bit deeply into his side stopping by his spine. Kagome yanked Shikon from his side and stepped back, wounded and desperate things were always the most dangerous. Ishisobou fell to his knees, blood pooling on dirt, he stared at her, then he lost his form, his sword reformed on the ground, but his arm didn't come back.

Kagome looked at him, the wound she had dealt would be a slow and painful death, that is assuming no one came to get him, and could heal him. Kagome looked him deep in the eyes, and she saw cowardice, and in that moment she knew he would, if he survived, come looking for revenge, and probably strike her in the back. That made up her mind, she raised Shikon, but then she was distracted.

"Kagome don't do it!" Chizuru screamed.

"Kagome killing him like this is wrong!" Tatsuki screamed over Chizuru.

"Kagome you don't have to kill him!" Mizuiro called.

Keigo and Ichigo remained silent, Kagome could tell Ichigo wasn't happy, but that he wouldn't stop her.

Ishisobou took his cue from them, "Mercy! I swear I won't hurt anyone again! I'll leave and never come back!"

Kagome looked at him and saw the cruel light in them and realized he at least meant to kill her, even if he was too weak to beat the others. She looked back to the disapproving faces of her students, time for a lesson in when mercy is appropriate. Kagome smirked to herself as she turned away, no wonder she had driven Inuyasha nuts, even if he would have given no mercy other than leaving them alive.

Sure enough she had time to take two steps before Ishisobou attacked, "Never turn your back on an enemy, Bitch!"

Kagome having been waiting for it, spun and let him impale himself on Shikon. He looked down at her amazed, he tried to speak but only blood came out. "Idiot." Kagome swung Tetsusaiga cutting his throat wide open, he gurgle at her before his chest stilled.

She shoved him off the blade, and started shaking it free of blood, once Shikon was clean she sheathed it on her back, and started cleaning Tetsusaiga, as she bent over all the white flashes came back. "Ooh I think I should sit down.." She fell over, only to be caught in strong arms, she blinked up at Ichigo. "How'd you break my barrier?"

"I didn't you dropped it." He responded wryly.

"Oh.. right." She looked over and watch the four come surround her and Ichigo.

"You knew he would attack if you turned your back!" Tatsuki accused.

"Yes I did," she agreed not bother by the girl's anger.

"Why did you kill him?" Kagome looked to Mizuiro, he was pale but seemed determined to understand her actions.

"I killed him to stop him from killing me and any others he could, he was coward, he would have tried killed us all if I hadn't. He was merely a live demonstration of when mercy is right and when you should finish them off: For one did you know the injuries I dealt him were severe enough they would have killed him if not treated quickly?"

"And before you ask, why should I heal him? He tried to kill me, he would not have stopped if I had healed him. I give mercy if I am sure it will not come back and bite me in the ass, I have learned that lesson well."

Ichigo gave her an odd look, and drew her attention to the fact he was still holding her. "Ichigo how about you set me down over there," she flung her hand over towards the sidewalk that had been in her barrier.

"Only if you heal yourself before you finish your little lesson." he said looking at her stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine soon enough."

"Not for me, I would have much preferred you let me get hurt."

Kagome scowled at him, "I'm still alive aren't I? I did just fine."

"I'm not disagreeing, I just want you to better."

"Fine." Kagome moved her hand over her barely not bleeding cut and drew her hand across it forcing it to heal faster. It was a sign of tired she was, and how deep it was, because it took her six times to get to the point where it was just sore. "There," she glared at him.

His shoulders relaxed, "Thanks."

Kagome cleared her throat, he jumped a little before remembering the deal, he walked over and gently set her down. The others had followed, Ichigo sat down next to her and Kagome silently was glad, it was nice to lean into his body."So had he not been the type to attack with my back turned, then what? I heal him and hope he will concede to not fighting again? Or let him lay there, defenselessly and dying slowly? A mercy killing or a slow painful death?"

"I can't promise the answer is perfect, but some times your enemy just needs to die."

Keigo nodded slowly, "I have to say it may have bothered me to see you readying for the last blow but your right, it needed to be done."

Slowly Mizuiro agreed, "I have to say I thought horrible things about you for a moment, but your are right. There is no easy answer."

Chizuru nodded, her face tight, "You said this would be hard, and now I think I am started to really understand what you meant."

Tatsuki crossed her arms and scowled, "I don't agree! If their going to die it should in the middle of battle!"

Kagome sighed, Tatsuki was a pain in her ass. "Tatsuki you will one day realize life isn't fair, it isn't even close."

Tatsuki glared rebelliously at her, Kagome sighed, and stood. Once again the dizziness was back, stupid blood loss. Kagome managed to clean Tetsusaiga and sheathed him, and then let her Shinigami from fade away. Kagome looked down at her uniform and her light jacket, as she had worried they were beyond recovery.

"Dammit!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She would just have to buy a new jacket, and she might as well buy four new uniforms, and she'd sneak into the house, for now and then bleach it or burn it. As it was she was going to get a lot of strange looks, the shirt was barely decent with the stomach torn wide open, and then the front was soaked in blood, her skirt was soaked and clinging weird.

"Thats never happened to me," Ichigo said looking at all the tares, and all the blood, despite the wounds being healed.

Kagome looked at him, "You don't stay in your body," she flicked her eyes to his body laying to the left of them.

"Yeah how did you do that?"

"Basically I forced my soul to the outside, and my body to the inside."

"So you turned yourself in side out?" Keigo said.

Kagome winced, "Please don't say it that way, it sounds so gross."

After a moment of silence Kagome decide she didn't want them around to watch her struggle to walk in a straight line, "Practice tomorrow, you still have to run in the morning, so get going, don't want to get behind on homework."

The four took off, Ichigo turned and climbed in his body. Kagome started slowly walking away when Ichigo caught up to her, "Kagome wait I want to talk to you."

Kagome paused, he caught up and started, "Kagome I understand you don't want to be weak and always protected, and I've seen that your strong and can take care of yourself, but please never ask me to stand by and watch you fight alone again."

"Why?" Kagome was too tried to try to figure this out on her own, so if he didn't answer she was just going to walk.

"Because... Because..." he turned away and started to pace, "Because I really like you!"

Kagome stood surprised, but then a wide grin spread out across her face, "Really?"

"Hun?" he spun towards her, face nervous and just a bit pink.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah. I've liked you since you first walked in late that day I got back."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock, "Tetsuo told me that you liked me and I didn't believe him..."

Ichigo started to get nervous, "So do you like me back?" he asked, almost desperate.

"Yeah."

He almost collapsed with relief, "I"m so glad because I think if you said you didn't like me, I would have done something stupid like hide, so I didn't have to go to school and face you."

Kagome giggled, and he flashed her a rueful grin, "I am afraid Kagome you make me more nervous then the idea of facing down Aizen's Espada alone."

Kagome's grin widened, "Really, the idea of facing death is easier then talking to me?"

"Well no, I like talking to you, and I like spending time with you, it's just you almost always make me worry."

Kagome smiled, she understood the feeling, Ichigo had told her he liked her so maybe they could go out Saturday. "Ichigo do you want to go out Saturday?"

"Yeah. I'd love to."


	16. Chapter 15

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer No I don't own Bleach, and no I don't own Inuyasha. **

**To WooooHoooo Yes the triple numbers are ex espada, and i do see your point, but Yammy had to do something to gain more power, and well i didn't plan on 110 being like that, the point is mote she did kill him after all.  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thursday**

Kagome woke, and wondered why she was so excited, and then she remembered Ichigo and her were going out Saturday. She grinned, happy and hopped out of bed, she got dressed for school, and almost skipped to breakfast. Last night she had run home after Ichigo agreed, but the happy glow had worn off by the time she got home, she was tried, and sore, and judging by her Father's face he was equally tried. Dinner had been a silent affair, so when Kagome walked in glowing, she knew there would be questions asked.

"So Kagome whats the good news?" Kisuke asked.

Kagome grinned anticipating his reaction, "Only that I've got a date Saturday."

Kisuke spat tea, "What! Who?"

Kagome blinked innocently, "How would you know any of the boys in my class?"

Kisuke opened his month and then shut it, and then said, "I might know his father."

"Really did you go to school here?"

"No... but I might have met him. So who is it?"

"Now Kisuke why would I tell you that? It's just our first date I don't even know if there will be another, why would I tell you, so you could try to scare him off?" Kagome was well aware, she was now glaring at her Father.

"Now Kagome I wouldn't..."

Kagome glared harder, watching him swallow hard, and sweat bead on his forehead.

"No you won't."

Kagome finished eating and got up to leave, "Have a nice day."

She slid the door shut, and then grinned as her Father complained to Tessai, "I hate it when she channels her Mother."

Kagome got her lunch, school bag, and her heavy jacket. She would have to be careful today while training. She was ready, so she took off running, it was kinda hard because it had snowed more last night, not to mention snow boots. After a minute of running she unzipped her coat, it took her another ten minutes to get to the school

Once inside she took her coat off, and jogged up the stairs, to find only four others there.

Keigo, a boy she didn't know, and Michiru, and Ryo. Kagome went over to Keigo, "How many laps?"

"Five..." he looked at her, waiting for the blade to fall, she happily obliged.

"I want five more."

He sighed, grabbed his jacket, and set out. Kagome watched him go with a small smile, Ryo and Michiru came over. "Hey Kagome, we haven't talked to you in while."

Kagome smiled, "Hey Michiru how was the date with Daisuke?"

The shy girl blushed, "It went well, we're going out again Saturday."

Kagome grinned, and couldn't help herself, "You might see me out then too."

Michiru and Ryo leaned in close, "Really!" Michiru squeaked. With who?" Ryo asked interest lighting her eyes.

"I'd rather not say, but I really hope it goes well." Kagome sighed in happiness, for once she felt normal, no secrets were going to interrupt this date. Not to mention, she wanted this date and wasn't being forced into it by well meaning friends.

Keigo stomped in, covered with snow, followed by Ichigo, and Rukia. Keigo stomped up to her followed by Ichigo and Rukia. "Kagome! I blame you. If you hadn't made me go back out, Ichigo wouldn't have tossed a snow ball at me."

Kagome grinned up Ichigo, guessing he did it so Keigo would stop and not give his powers away to Rukia. "I'm sorry to hear your soaked, but first how many laps?"

Keigo scowled at her, "Meany, yes I was on the tenth."

Kagome smiled at him, "Glad to hear it." Keigo stomped away muttering to himself, Ichigo sent her a look, then glanced down at Rukia. Kagome nodded, understanding if they wanted to talk it would be later, Ichigo walked away, leaving Kagome with the two girls. "So Kagome when did he ask you out?" Ryo said, smirking at her.

Kagome turned surprised, "What?"

"If you don't want people to know, you shouldn't do the silent conversation thing, or look at him like that." Michiru nodded as Ryo finished.

Kagome sighed, "Was it so obvious?"

The two nodded, Kagome let her shoulders slump, she really needed to get a hold of herself.

"So when did he ask you out?" Michiru asked.

"Who asked who out?" Keigo had come up behind her, Kagome rolled her eyes, now she would never hear the end of it.

"Ichigo and Kagome," Ryo said watching her face closely.

Kagome gave in, "So we ran into each other yesterday day, and Ichigo admitted he liked me, and so I asked him out, he said yes."

"You asked him out..." Keigo trailed off and started laughing, knowing what had really happened, or at least close enough to what happened.

"Shut up, Keigo," Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and let just a little bit of lethal intent slip in to her eyes trying to silence him. He got the message and quickly tried to ward her off, "Sorry, I... I'll just go sit down." He ran off almost fast enough to have been using his powers. Kagome looked back to the girls who were watching her with curiosity and just a bit of wariness, "So Ryo I never heard you talk about any boys you want to date, or just like, so are you interested in?"

Ryo sighed and looked just a little sad, Michiru touched her shoulder in the way only best friends do, so Kagome wasn't that surprised when Michiru answered. "She's liked Tetsuo for the longest time, but to him she's just a friend..."

Ryo went on, "We've been neighbors since I was five, so he's known me since I was just a little kid, but when we were thirteen I looked at him and realized I liked him. For that year I did stuff trying to get him to notice me, nothing worked, but soon I realized he liked someone else in our class. I gave up knowing if he noticed me if would be a long time from then, that hasn't changed. He hasn't grown up enough to see me."

Kagome winced, she knew that sort of feeling, and then she found herself think about how much it must hurt to watch him chase other girls, "I'm sorry."

Ryo nodded, "It's okay it's not yours or their faults."

Kagome looked at her, and spoke without thinking, "I wish I was that forgiving, or generous."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Care to share?"

Kagome winced, "I really liked this guy, Inuyasha, but there was a problem, I was a dead ringer for his ex, so needless to say there were times where I got compared to her, and he called me by her name. Now that times passed, I realized it wouldn't have worked out anyway, but at the time it didn't stop it from hurting."

"Thats rough," Ryo said.

Kagome nodded, it was true she may have loved Inuyasha, but now she wasn't sure it was all consuming as she thought it was, as matter of fact she was starting to think she may have even loved him more like a big brother, hero figure, she wasn't really sure, it was just Inuyasha had never... Effected her like Ichigo, and he had a bad habit of putting her down, Ichigo had only made her try harder. And Ichigo was a lot nice to her then Inuyasha.

Kagome snuck a look at Ichigo, he was talking to Renji, Sado, and Ikkaku. Kagome looked around the room, it had filled while they were talking, she looked to the clock, class would start soon. She wander over to her seat, sat down, and set her bag down, and pulled her books out. Sure enough five minutes later bell rang and Miss Ochi walked in, and gave them a pop quiz, Kagome smiled, for once in a long time she wasn't worried.

Lunch time came, and Tatsuki, Orihime, Ryo, Michiru, Chizuru, Rukia, and Matsumoto joined her sitting in a lose circle of desks. Kagome was quiet and didn't add anything till Ryo said, "I bet none of you will guess who Kagome's got a date with."

Michiru giggled at the surprised looks, Tatsuki looked puzzled for a moment before turning with an almost evil smirk on her face, "He asked you?"

Kagome shook her head, Tatsuki went back to looking confused and Chizuru joined her. Kagome looked at Matsumoto's eager face, and looked around at the other girls, before closing her eyes giving up, "I asked him."

Tatsuki jumped up, and almost shouted "I told you!"

Chizuru giggled madly, "Thats awesome Kagome."

"Who?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ichigo." Ryo, Michiru, Tatsuki and Chizuru said all at once. Then they blinked at one another, surprised by the timing, but a thump brought them back. Rukia had stood up so fast the chair fell over, she glared hard at Kagome; Who did her best not to rub it in, by smirking, or taunting, so the end result is her face seemed oddly relaxed to the other six girls.

"Thats cheating," she said, trying to skin Kagome alive with her eyes.

"No it's not, first you never agreed so there were no rules, and second he accepted." Kagome slowly shifted her arms, so if Rukia threw something, she would be able to knock it back at her.

"I won't stand for this, you won't go out with him, ever." Rukia's voice was cold as ice, even as Kagome could see the rage boiling in her. In a movement too fast for Ryo, and Michiru to follow, Rukia tried to lunge at her. Kagome could tell Orihime was in shock, but Matsumoto acted, before Rukia was anywhere near her, Matsumoto twisted her arms behind her back in a hold too strong for Rukia to brake free from. Then Matsumoto with a cheerful grin, that had a vicious tint to it, she said "Excuse us, I need to talk to Rukia for minute," and dragged her out of the classroom.

Kagome allowed her feelings to spread across her face, Tatsuki shivered, Chizuru just quietly looked away hoping to never see that expression on Kagome's face in conjunction to something she had done. Michiru however had to comment, "You really don't like Rukia do you?"

"No I don't." Kagome struggled to calm herself, if she was still this angry when class started she wouldn't learn anything, wrapped up in her anger.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Because she is dishonest about her feelings, and possessive to the point of being a stalker, and she would attack me from behind if she thought she could get away with it."

Everyone stared at her, other then Orihime, who's head hung low her hair hiding her face.

"Well okay maybe she wouldn't attack from behind, but she disgusts me, I hate the way she treats others, acting like shes so much better for no real reason, and what I hate the most is the way she treats Ichigo."

Tatsuki looked confused as to what she was talking about, but everyone else nodded. But Orihime stood up, and said quietly, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Kagome wouldn't have thought much of it, but for the look she got. It was dark and almost sinister, Kagome felt a little shiver, she still despite all this time disliked Orihime, to her something about Orihime still felt wrong, and that look scared her.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**With Rukia**

As Lieutenant Matsumoto dragged her away from the class, Rukia let herself go completely, "Let me GO! I'm going tear her apart, shred her, that bitch!"

"Control yourself Rukia! That is a human under our protection, you can not attack her."

"I don't care! I'm going to kill her."

Matsumoto frowned, she had never seen Rukia so out of control, not even when Ichigo called her midget. What the hell was it about Kagome that got her so rilled up? Yesterday she had told them Kagome had to be an Arrancar, or at the very least working for Aizen, then when they asked her to prove it, all they got was weak evidence about no soul energy and how she had seemingly smacked the first level of biding away from her.

As she hauled Rukia down the hall, she could wait to ask, "What is that she did to piss you off?"

"She existed! she's just crooked her little finger and any boy would have come but she had to pick Ichigo!"

Matsumoto frowned harder, this was just jealously, thats insane. If she hurt the girl she would be up for very sever punishment, or at the very least a demotion.

"Rukia Kuchiki control yourself!" All she got was a grunt as Rukia tried to pull away. Damn it! she was going to have to bind her, to get her to hold still long enough to listen to reason. Once Matsumoto reached a spot she thought was privet enough, she cast Bakudo #4. Rukia struggled before giving up, "What Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto frowned, "I find myself forced to remind you if you ever harm Kagome, I will personally make sure you are forever band from real world missions, and your visits revoked. That is also assuming Seireitei doesn't punish you farther, but your actions against Kagome would also shame your brother and I am sure the entire Kuchiki clan."

"Rukia" Matsumoto said looking deep into her eyes, "I want you to think over the consequences of this action before we return to class."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The bell rang signaling lunch over, class hurried in, Rukia and Matsumoto in the very back, Kagome was sadistically pleased to see; Rukia looked sulky, and Matsumoto victories, but neither of these things stopped Rukia from shooting her a death glare.

Kagome saluted her, which clearly pissed her off further as she clearly stomped to her seat, the seat that was next to Ichigo. Kagome frowned, she needed to ask him about Rukia.

**xoxoxoxo** **Afternoon xoxoxoxoxo**

Class was over, Kagome gathered her stuff and headed for the office, she could order her new uniforms there, it wasn't like the four couldn't manage without her for half an hour. Besides Ichigo wasn't likely to get away today, Rukia was sure to be watching him closely after he gave her the slip the day before. Kagome sighed, why was it when ever she liked a guy there was someone trying to get between her and the guy, sure her grand total was two guys, but still two out of two?

Filling the out the order form for more uniforms was boring, but needed to be done. Once done, she ran to the park and found Mizuiro's barrier in place, it was different then hers but it did something similar, It was more like a wall, to her eyes the shimmer and faint ripple gave it away, but to others it would appear normal. Humm, she may have to make him hold the barrier while fighting in case he needed to protect someone, in the middle of a fight. She pushed her hand against it, it wavered under her hand like it wanted to let her in, but it couldn't quite give way either. Then the barrier collapsed, it reveled Mizuiro on his knees panting. "That was a nice barrier, I think you need to be able to use while fighting."

Mizuiro laughed, "I..." then he panted, "Was..." he panted a little more, before it was more controlled, "Afraid of that."

Kagome smiled, "Can you do it again?"

"Probably, just give me a minute," he move to stand so he wouldn't be kneeling in snow slush, not that it mattered, he was wearing waterproof pants, the four hadn't worn their school uniforms to practice for weeks now, not with the stains, and tares they were likely to get. Kagome was thinking she might have to join them in that soon, early on it hadn't mattered, because they weren't strong enough to get close to touching her, but now... They were improving quickly, and she didn't want to forever be buying new ones.

Mizuiro put his barrier up, Kagome noticed something odd, the barrier was a true box, not a bubble, meaning if Mizuiro got strong enough to hold up against their attacks, they not longer would be leaving craters and trenches in the ground. "Mizuiro, I want you to hold this up as long as you can, that is your only task, Tatsuki stand two feet off the ground and throw blasts as fast and as long as you can at Mizuiro's barrier, Keigo, Chizuru you two against me, your goal is..."

Kagome paused, "I want you two to learn how to come up with a strategy together without speaking loud enough for me to hear you, or even better, use very little words and come up with signals to coordinate with."

The two looked at one another, worried about how this would work, when Kagome went on, "And if you come up with a good code I want you to teach Tatsuki, Mizuiro and me it."

"I'll give you five minutes before I attack back, but that will go fast," Kagome looked at her watch, "Starting now."

Kagome found herself amused, Mizuiro lasted longer than Tatsuki, it was only when she tossed Keigo back defending herself, twenty minutes in his barrier gave out. Tatsuki had only been able to keep the almost constant blasts up, for about ten minutes before she started to slow, at fifteen she had to stop to catch her breath. Kagome signaled for a time out, "Tatsuki, Mizuiro your done for the day, I want you guys to eat a heathy dinner and go to bed early, you guys did great, you can stay to watch the three of us spar or you can go home now, which one would you rather?"

So Mizuiro left to go home, and Tatsuki stayed to help Kagome teach the others hand to hand fighting moves. At four they called it quits, and Kagome started home with one detour, she needed to buy a new jacket before anyone realized it had disappeared, two stores later Kagome walked out with a replacement light jacket, now to be more careful with it next time.

Kagome walked home, the jacket stuffed in her bag, her Father met her by the door, "Why are you home so late?"

Kagome looked at the clock it was six, dinner was in half an hour, but it wasn't really late. "Kisuke it's six, not nine so it's not late, and I was having too much fun with my friends, and I lost track of time."

"Kagome..." Kisuke looked pained, "I really wish you would call and tell me stuff like this."

"Call from where? Hun? If thats what you want get me a cell phone." Kagome headed for her room, she needed to change and get started on her home work, before dinner. Kagome was halfway through her home work when Ururu came and got her for dinner, it was ramen. Kagome ate slowly, thinking on all the times Inuyasha had tried to gulp his, only to burn his tongue. She smiled faintly, before frowning as she took another bite. She ate half her bowl before she was done and couldn't eat anymore. "Goodnight," she took her dishes, and put them in the kitchen, finished her home work, got ready for bed, and then went to bed.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome woke up screaming, the moment her eyes opened, she forced her self to stop despite the screams were still sitting in her throat, waiting to come out. Then she noticed her Father standing over her, his face white. Kagome swallowed, took a deep breath and asked "Can I help you?"

"What." Kisuke swallowed, trying to stead his voice, "What were you dreaming about?"

Kagome looked away, she wasn't going to answer that, because that would mean coming clean, because she had dreamed about how Naraku killed Inuyasha, she knew it couldn't have really happened like that but it didn't stop her from wondering in one small dark corner of her mind. Then Kagome noticed Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and if her powers didn't fail her, the weird soul reapers were here waiting around the corner. Kagome swallowed again, her throat was really raw, she must have been screaming a lot more then she thought. Kagome looked up at Kisuke, he was still pale, but he seemed calmer, she must have said something or been screaming longer then she ever had for everyone to be here. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, just screaming..." Kisuke wasn't meeting her eyes, he was lying.

"Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you, what did I say?"

Kisuke face looked pained, but he answered. "You threatened Naraku, you said you were sorry and named a lot of people, begging them to forgive you, and then demanded Inuyasha not be so stupid and take the jewel, something about you could hold him off longer and deserved it. Then you shouted some more death threats."

Kagome laid back down, feeling drained. So basically everything she had said in the dream had been said out loud. She sighed, it had been awful, at the end there, she had really let her imagination run away with her, not that it was impossible for that to have happened, she had lost track of time and wasn't sure how fast she had been running after she had the jewel, Naraku might have had time to... Torture. Inuyasha. But not very long, probably most stuff about what he was going to do to her when he caught her.

It was very Naraku's style, he did preferred emotional torture to physical, not that he didn't smack you around if it suited him.

"Kagome what was that dream about?" Kisuke's insistent voice broke through her thoughts.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Kagome Tell Me! I hate all these secrets, I'm your father, I should know."

Kagome raised an eyebrow while a smirk spread across her face, "Your one to talk about secrets, the money that comes from no where, weird people in your house, secret meetings late at night." Kagome flicked her eyes to the door where the girl with pigtails was standing just in sight. "No Kisuke you don't get to know, not now. Besides if you hadn't left or had even called more often I'm sure you would have found out."

Kagome watched, Kisuke shrink just a little, it wasn't fair! Kagome suddenly was filled with restless energy, IT wasn't fair! Kagome kicked the blankets off and suddenly swung her legs off the edge off the bed, forcing him to move away. She got up and dropped, starting pushups, ignoring him and the others standing in her doorway. Kisuke and everyone started moving out, except the blond, she was glaring at her, Kagome could feel it burning into her back.

Kisuke tried to pull the blond away, but she resisted, so he spoke, "Come on Hiyori."

"Not now, Kisuke, I want a word with your princess." Kagome blinked in surprise, how had Hiyori known he called her that? Not to mention she now had name and face to the annoying voice, and snotty comments.

"So Princess you think your the only one who's had it bad? Let me tell you, it can't be that damn bad. So get over."

Kagome stood, she wasn't going to draw Tetsusaiga, really, but it was tempting, really tempting. Get over it? Like hell, her klutziness and time travel got more than a thousand killed! That was not something you got over, move past maybe, forget? **Never**.

Kagome was too on edge to to control herself completely, and in the light of day that was what she blamed her words on, "Get over it? Thats your only advice?" Kagome continued to take small steps forward, "I wonder, how many has your actions gotten killed? Have you lost any friends because you were so weak they had to protect you at their own cost? Have you been forced to watch yourself fail again and again? And for every failure you bury a new body, someone you didn't even know? How often have you known your actions have caused harm that can never be fixed? And despite knowing this your only option is to go on and hope your fast enough to save one life. And whats worse is when you finally think your done, and will cause no more harm. Fate fucking gives you one last screw up to live with."

Kagome took a deep breath, she was only six inches away from Hiyori, "Can you say forget it again?"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Hiyori wanted to fight back, punching Kagome seemed very attractive but Urahara's presence behind her stilled that impulse, but without it she was forced to face the instinct crying, back down, don't challenge her, surrender, and left her stuck, she never gave up, never. But she had never felt so threatened without so much a hint of bodily harm involved, sure she hated Aizen and feared she would not be able to help enough in the war, but this was something else... If Kagome had Reiatsu she would have said the girl had a lot and had over powered her own, but that wasn't it, maybe it was the icy gray eyes boring into her, the eyes that screamed she spoke the truth.

"Keh, fine Princess. Your the only one who's ever felt this way, but you'll only be able to blame yourself if you mess up this chance with the last of your family." Hiyori turned away glad she could escape from those horrible eyes, they seemed almost dead, in their blank stillness.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome let the girl walk away, thinking she had, had the last word, but Kagome knew the truth she had seen the small sweat drops in her hair line, had seen her eyes widen, and the pupils dilate indicating fear. Kagome knew who was the real victor was.

She went back to working out, and pushed herself to her limits, and when she was done and tired she let herself look at the clock, it was only three a.m. Kagome sighed, that meant she had, probably only three hours of sleep from going to bed at nine, and she had just spent three hours pushing her body to it's limit. She sighed and grabbed her shower stuff, a shower later and she was ready to sleep again, she could get another two and half hours of sleep, she flopped into bed and let sleep carry her away.

**xoxoxoxoxo Friday Morning xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome jogged lightly to school, she was exhausted, she really had pushed herself this morning, she knew because jogging was hard, and when she normally sprinted everywhere... She sighed out of time to her pace, Kagome had a feeling school was going to suck today.

Kagome sat down at her desk feeling annoyed, sure she knew she looked tired, but did everyone have to tell her it to? Really, she never would have guessed she was tired. Kagome looked up as Tatsuki came over, "Hey, Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome got it, Tatsuki was asking if she had been fighting alone again.

"Yes, I'm sure, I slept badly last night."

"Oh, are you going to want the day off?"

"No I'll come this afternoon, its just going to be you guys doing stuff though."

Tatsuki nodded, and left heading for Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chizuru. Kagome sighed letting her head fall into her hands, she should have said yes, but she didn't want to let them down.

Class started and Kagome looked for Ichigo, he wasn't there. She reached out for him, and found him almost immediately, he was across town fighting a low level hollow, no he wasn't, the hollow was gone. Kagome sighed, she now noticed the low level hollows in many places, she looked around the class, Sado and Orihime were tense, and Rukia, Matsumoto, and Renji weren't here either. Why didn't she notice this earlier? She could have helped with two or three of them.

Mental note to self don't leave the house when your a zombie, you'll put yourself at risk, and therefor others.

It was lunch and Kagome could feel Ichigo and the others coming to class, well Renji seemed to be staying out but the other three were coming, the moment Ichigo walked in the room, Kagome felt just a little better, she looked him over, not an injury to be seen. She took a deep breath, it felt so comforting to feel his aura wrapped around hers again, even as she thought that, she mentally scratched it out, she didn't just think that.

Ichigo walked over, she tried to smile at him but his obvious concern said he could tell she was tired.

"Kagome whats the matter?"

She gave up pretending to be fine, "I only got five and half hours of sleep last night."

"Why, I know there weren't any hollows to make you go out and get them, so what kept you up?"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes for the first time thinking about the dream, horrified she looked down so he wouldn't see, "I had a nightmare."

"About what? I know your no wimp, so why is it bothering you so much?"

"It was about the night they died," she peeked up at him, her need to cry gone as fast as it had come.

Ichigo's already serious face, went white, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound..."

Kagome cut him off, "I know you didn't mean it like that," she paused, coming from someone else it might have bothered her, but from him she knew he only meant, well she wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he didn't mean to sound insensitive. "It was a mix of what happened and what I worry happened after I left, it was horrible, but... but..." she sighed, "I can't change it. I can regret it but not change it."

"Kagome..." Ichigo looked conflicted, "I um.. Look can we talk about this tomorrow, where we can talk freely?"

Kagome looked around and was glad she had been talking very quietly, Rukia, Matsumoto, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Keigo all were leaning towards them clearly trying to listen but failing if the frustration on their faces was honest.

"Yeah," Kagome was startled with Ichigo's sudden move, he went from standing in front of her to bending down to whisper in her ear, "Kagome I do understand what you mean about regret and I will tell you about it tomorrow, but... but you do't have to try so hard to be okay with it, I really will understand if you get angry," and just as fast as he had moved next to her, he was gone.

Kagome sat through lunch in daze, between what Ichigo said and her need for more sleep, she almost didn't notice class had started, and even after her note book out, she didn't take any notes. She wasn't sure what exactly he said that got to her so, but maybe it was the way he said it, and maybe it wasn't even that. It might have been the fact for the first time she noticed how good he smelled, she may have been close enough she should have noticed before, but for whatever reason she hadn't. She smiled, she was pretty sure that he wasn't wearing cologne either.

School finished, and Kagome let the others run ahead, and followed at a more sedate pace, she really was tired, when she got home she just might go straight to bed, because she wanted to be rested for the date. Speaking of which when were they meeting and where? Kagome groaned, idiot. She turned around hoping to catch up to him before he got home, when she noticed him coming up behind her.

She turned, "Hey when do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Hey.. Um..." he stopped and caught his breath, "Ah I was thinking ten tomorrow morning then we could talk and then go for lunch and see what we want to do from there."

"Sounds good," Ichigo seemed to have something else on his mind, so she waited on him.

"So are you going to tell me where you live, or are you going to come pick me up?" he seemed a little bemused by the idea, but was leaving up to her.

"Well I think you should expect to see me waiting outside for you at ten sharp."

He snorted, "Some how it strikes me as hysterical, that I get picked up, like I'm the girl."

Kagome shot him a wicked grin, and he groaned, "You just pictured me in a skirt or something stupid didn't you?"

Kagome grinned wider, she was never going to tell him she had, had a very dirty thought about getting to be on top. Ichigo groaned again, "Whatever! See you tomorrow," he waved and started walking away.

Kagome watched him walked away, and found her eyes drifting down, he had a very nice ass. She closed her eyes, and mental scolded herself, first thinking about sex, and then about his ass, and how he'd look naked, bad Kagome, bad. Now if only she could stop grinning, she sighed. She now understood how Miroku had looked so calm and happy while walking, he had always been thinking about Sango. And it also explained his fondness for walking in back, he had always said it was so no demons could sneak up on them, but she didn't buy that then and now she really didn't.

Kagome reached the park, and when she reached Mizuiro's barrier she was surprised when he managed a door, "Mizuiro thats incredible! I can't do that, and I've never seen it done, that thats awesome, and... you tried to let me in yesterday didn't you?"

He nodded.

Cool, so that makes me rethink what we're going to do today. Everyone sit down, so I am going to give you scenario and I want you to figure out how to work with your powers as they are, how to make sure everyone gets out alive, and your opponent defeated."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome let herself in, she was dead. She was sure of it, her mind hurt, and she was tired, she just wanted her bed. But then Kisuke showed up, "Kagome my dear! There you are! So you told me to get you a cell phone if I wanted you to call me, so here it is!"

Kagome looked down at the tiny silver phone, it didn't look like any of the cell phones she was familiar with, but she was a bit out of touch with the newest stuff. "It's great, I'm going to bed."

She pushed past him heading for her room, she was almost staggering to her room, she wasn't worried about appearances here. She ignored her Father's shout, "But what about dinner!"

Once in her room, she shucked all her clothes, and then climbed into bed.

At six thirty the knock woke her, "Yes?" she groaned.

"Dinner Kagome," It was Ururu.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome got up, and pulled on the first things she found, and joined everyone for dinner. She ate quickly wanting to go back to bed, but it occurred to her to warn everyone she wouldn't be able to work the shop tomorrow, "So Kisuke, I won't be able to work in the shop, I have my date tomorrow morning, so I won't likely be back till mid or late afternoon."

"So who is he?"

"Nice try, but no." she stood up and was taking her dishes when he called after her, "Don't forget your phone."

She didn't answer, but she suddenly didn't trust this phone in her Father's hands, she had an awful feeling he would call her repeatedly trying to ruin the date, no she would start taking it with her Sunday, not tomorrow.

She got ready for bed, and collapsed back in it, twelve hours here she comes.


	17. Chapter 16

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer No I don't own Inuyasha, or Bleach, but I do own Sesshoujoi.**

**Sesshou-Joi Killing Joy**

**Retsu-Aisu Cold Ice**

**Kongou-Kujiku Diamond Crush**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Saturday**

Kagome woke up slowly, which was not normal for her, but it felt nice it reminded of before the well, when she had really been allowed to sleep in. Then her alarm went off, "I'm up.." she rolled over and turned it off, it was seven thirty. Her date! She sat straight up, excitement fulling her, she had a date! She threw her blankets off, and hopped out, she need to do her run, breakfast, shower, dress, blow dry and style her hair, makeup, and what was she going to wear? Skirt? No, they were planing to walk, and it wasn't dinner, it was lunch and it was only the first date... at a moment she really wished she still was friends with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, then she could have called them for advice on what she should wear.

But sadly she hadn't called them since she moved, she had not wanted them to meet the new bitter Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome pulled on her running clothes and her new light jacket and took off, she only ran for half an hour she didn't want to be to tired, but she still covered a couple miles. Once back, she (for once) went to breakfast still in her running clothes, so for the first time it was the topic of conversation.

"So Kagome what got you running?" Kisuke asked.

Kagome had a brief flash of Mistress Centipede and how much trouble she had running away from her, verses her last run through the woods, "I met some new friends... and they encouraged me to take it up." That was what had happened honest... Well Inuyasha had definitely been at the root of her getting fit, but he had only been part of it, mostly the hungry mouths ready to eat her had done the rest. Nothing like do or die.

"So who were they, and why haven't I heard about them?"

"They were friends, they were older then me so I didn't meet them at school. I just ran into them and well... we clicked. They were all very fit, so I got fit, so I could keep up with them."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kisuke frowned, once again Kagome was giving dodging answers, if he wasn't already sure she wasn't being honest with him, this would have told him she was hiding things. He found himself going over all she had said looking for last piece, the clue that would make it make sense. She had killed, the murder had been after her, she had messed up, she said she had been the weakest link, now it was older friends. What had her 'friends' gotten her into? Drugs? That didn't fit, Kagome was smart she wouldn't get into that, smuggling was like drugs, stupid and didn't fit any better. Oh and then there was that dream, she had said something about a jewel... Smuggling was the only thing that fit with jewels.

What happened? And why wouldn't Kagome tell him?

He sighed, watching his daughter run out of the room, her breakfast finished. And why wouldn't she tell him who her date was with? Most girls would have gone on about how cool, or how romantic it was going to be, or at least talked about how handsome their date was, but Kagome she didn't say one word.

Kisuke sighed, again.

"It's not your fault Kisuke, she just doesn't know why or understand, you should tell her after this is all over."

Kisuke raise his eyes to Tessai, "I will, but I just hope she'll give me a chance. She has her mothers' temper and my memory. Did I ever tell you the time..."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome dashed to her room, she had finished her shower but ended up taking longer then she should have if she was going to be ready on time. "Agh!" why do I have to run late today? why not when I went out with Hojo? Of course, that was because now she cared.

She blew dry her hair in record time, and then was stuck, was she going to wear?

Finally she decided, on a pair of jeans, and a mandarin collar navy, gray, and black floral print long sleeve top. She added silver studs, her snow boots, mascara, silver eyeshadow, and declared herself done. And right on time, she grabbed her purse and took off running for the clinic, ignoring her Father's gift sitting in the hall by the door, she wasn't taking her phone.

Once at the clinic Kagome straighten her hair and knocked on the door, it opened after a moment by Yuzu. "Hi Yuzu, is..."

Kagome was cut off by Ichigo appearing behind Yuzu, Kagome felt the smile brake across her face, "Hi."

Ichigo smiled back, "Hi, I see your on time."

"I try, it just doesn't seem to work with school."

Ichigo nodded, grabbing a coat and slipping his shoes on. He walked out the door past Yuzu, and then waved, "See you later this afternoon Yuzu, tell the old man I'm out."

Yuzu grinned widely, and waved back vigorously, "Bye Onii-chan! Have fun!"

Kagome and Ichigo walked down the block unaware of what was now happening inside the Kurosaki house.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Yuzu shut the door and floated inside a big grin on her face, her grin was so big it made Karin wonder who was at the door, "Yuzu who was that?"

"Ichigo's date," it took a moment for it to sink in, and Yuzu watched mischievously, waiting for it.

Karin jumped up from the couch, "What! Who's dumb enough to go out with him? It's not Orihime is it?"

Yuzu shook her head, "You'll never guess who."

"Rukia?"

"Nope."

"Tatsuki?"

Yuzu shot her an odd look, "You think after knowing her for so long he would ask Tatsuki out?"

"Not really... but I can't think of anyone else..."

Isshin slid into the room, "Did I hear right and Ichigo's on a date?"

Yuzu jumped a little, "Where did you come from?" Karin shouted.

"Well My Awesome Father radar went off and I arrived in time to hear 'Ichigo's date'. I must know who my future daughter is!" Karin slapped the back of his head sending him face first in to the floor.

Yuzu watched them fight for a moment, before reminding them of the reason they were all standing here, "Well I'll give you a clue, she's the only girl we've met tougher then Tatsuki."

Neither Yuzu or Karin were observant enough to catch the small stiffing of Isshin's shoulders as he sat up, but neither of them looked for it, with his next declaration, "So Kagome-chan is going to be my new Daughter!

Yuzu blinked at him surprised he'd caught on so fast, Karin frowned at him not quite sure who she was.

"Yeah, he's on a date with Kagome..." Yuzu trailed off.

"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome! I remember her, she has those scars... Ichigo's dating her?" Karin looked to Yuzu.

Yuzu nodded, both girls were unaware their Father well surprised, wasn't really surprised, it made some sense the two would be drawn to one another, born the same year and of the same half- Shinigami status even if Ichigo was the only one with access to his powers.

Isshin tip-toed over to Yuzu, "So Yuzu do you know where they were going?"

"No.. but I know which way they went..." both turned to the door only to be scruffed by Karin, "And just where do you think your going?" she glared down at the two guilty faces.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome smirked sideways at him, he mock glared at her, "What do mean you haven't explored much over here? I thought you knew where you were leading me too!"

"And I thought we were going to a park!"

Ichigo sighed, conceding this round to her, he looked around, "I think there is one this way." he lead them around a few more blocks before finding his barrings, and be for long they reached the river front. Their pace slowed, Ichigo found his mouth a little dry, "So Kagome if I remember right you left off at the jewel's long and horrible past."

"Yes... so on with our hunt for Naraku we met Koga, he wasn't a good guy when we met him, he actually almost killed Inuyasha, and kidnapped me for the jewel shards, now he and his pack had a.. an... an enemy that they had tried to kill for years which is why he wanted the jewel shards, but the enemy had become stronger and was threatening to win. Now in the process of rescuing me, Inuyasha defeated his enemy, now Koga... he claimed, well... that well he had me captured, he fell in love with me, so don't be surprised when he shows up in random points." Kagome took a deep breath, a frown on her face.

"So we later found out, after we left Koga, some distant relatives of his heard of the jewel and where they could get some shards, 'easy pickings' they took some of his pack along. But it was a trap set by Naraku, we on our own journey were fed information as to Naraku's whereabouts, so we rushed to the castle. Now upon our arrival we found the slaughtered... well Koga's friends and family. So needless to say it was awful and it got worse, see we discovered Kagura, now she raised the bodies and forced them to attack us, so we got covered in blood. Now Koga shows up and comes to an obvious conclusion we killed them for the jewel. He attacked Inuyasha in a rage, Sango and Miroku went on ahead and ended up fighting a Kagura. So poor little old me was left alone, with two idiots, well I suppose I had Shippo, but he wasn't much help at times like these."

Kagome paused and looked a little confused, she looked up at me frowning thoughtfully. "You know I can't remember which time happened first..." I looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Ichigo, this either happened... umm... well I guess... I really can't remember. So on with this one, Koga almost manged to kill Inuyasha in his rage, but then a fake shard that was really poisonous, that had been given to him, kicked in and almost killed him too. So here both of them are on the ground, victims of a trap, and I got mad. So I drew an arrow and shot Naraku, and I was so close... so close to killing him, I missed his heart by like half an inch. Half a fucking inch."

Ichigo winced, that had to hurt, know you had been so close but then to still fail and be forced to pay for it later. Not to mention Kagome didn't seem to be aware she had said the last part out loud.

Kagome blew her breath out, "You could stop if you don't want to go on," he offered, he want to know more, but he also wanted this to be fun.

Kagome smiled up at him, despite the shadows in her eyes, "Ichigo to my surprise, knowing someone else knows and cares they died makes me feel better, besides if I don't tell you I'm not going to tell anyone."

Ichigo lifted his hand, wanting to brush the shadows away, but knowing from his own experience it wouldn't help, so he settled for touching her shoulder.

She started again, "So Naraku got away, and I helped Koga by purifying the poison, then we left the rest up to him, and he survived to fight again later. Now I don't remember if this happened first or not, but Sango was manipulated by Naraku in to stealing the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha," she answered the question she read on his face, "and yes at the time the sword was his, not mine."

"Now we followed her and found Naraku had ordered her brother to kill her and was hanging around, waiting to see if she would kill him to save her own life. So Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga back, and attacked Naraku trying to kill him, Miroku and I set out to help Sango, it wasn't her fault. So as always, Naraku was badly hurt and retreated, taking Kohaku with him, and almost killing us with his poisonous miasma. And now that I think about it, I think that happened first."

Ichigo sighed, "Wow, it had to be annoying for him to constantly get away like that, I know I hate it when Grimmjow and I are interrupted, not that it hasn't saved my life."

Kagome smirked, "Yeah, that I'm glad to be alive but I wish it was over feeling, I know it well."

Ichigo wanted to say something to make her bitter look go away, but nothing came to mind, so he gave in to his need to touch her. He slung an arm around her shoulders, and leaned down to her ear, "It's okay, sometimes try is all we can do."

She didn't reply, she only leaned against his shoulder.

Ichigo felt his body relax, he inhaled deeply, the scent of a coming rain storm filled his nose, it smelled wonderful, and very Kagome. Kagome sighed, it wasn't any unhappy sound but it made him focus, "So where'd you go from there?"

"We continued to hunt for shards, Kikyo almost killed me, we fought Sesshomaru more than once, made new friends, killed others, I learned a little about healing, herbs and stuff. I struggled to keep studying despite my erratic attendance, and... things happened. Before two months had pasted, we were back to hunting Naraku down, he had gone somewhere, where it was hard to find because we couldn't simply track the evil aura, and well we were busy, he made himself stronger, but Inuyasha hadn't been sitting on his ass the last three months, so in the next fight, once again we were evenly matched, but on we fought, till he got away." They turned the corner, entering a small park.

"The next time we ran into him was memorable if only because I lost the half my soul I got to keep, Naraku had made a new helper, Kanna, she was creepy, but I think she was glad to die, in the end. But anyway, she had a mirror that could hold your soul and force you to do her biding and therefor Naraku's, but it didn't work right on me, so I just was very weak and couldn't move. But Naraku's newest power, allowed him to almost win, Inuyasha was so close to death it was two weeks before the scars were gone."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome looked up at Ichigo's stunned face, and giggled, "Yep, I know. The very first time we worked together, he took a sword through his chest three times and was fine twenty four hours later. He healed crazy fast."

Kagome leaned into him, this felt nice. It was only then she realized she hadn't hugged her Father or done more then shake a hand or heal, since everything and everyone had gone down. What was it about him that made it alright? She had already come to terms with being afraid of failing again, and therefor a strong part of her didn't want to make friends again, but that part of her was silent around him. What made her feel so safe around him? Well he was only safe if she wasn't thinking about jumping him. Then she didn't feel so safe.

Kagome went to go on, but her stomach growled. Ichigo and her stopped walking, Kagome could feel the heat in her cheeks, Ichigo smirked down at her amusement clear, but he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, Kagome gasped, it was twelve twenty already, she had been talking for hours.

"Well I guess it's time to feed you."

"Hey!" she tried to protest. But Ichigo just looked at her, and Kagome forgot what she was going to say, the sun was hitting his hair just right and he looked like a god. Kagome felt her mouth dry, at that moment she wanted to do nothing more, then pull him down and kiss him.

"So Kagome where do you want to eat? I know a place with good ramen..."

Ichigo had gone on talking not aware of what she was thinking, but distracted as she was, it took her a moment to process what he had said, "No, no ramen."

He blinked down at her, "Why no ramen?"

She winced, "Sorry I didn't mean to be so abrupt, but Inuyasha had a thing for ramen and after he died... well I haven't be able to enjoy it. Hell, the first two times I ate it since his death, it made me sick."

"Okay, no ramen, on a date with you ever." Ichigo said sounding firm.

Kagome smiled weakly, at least he was being nice about it, her and her 'little problems', she sucked.

"So how about this American style place over six blocks, I really like their chicken potpie."

Kagome couldn't help it her eyes shot to his, and he looked sheepish, "Okay do you not like American food?"

"No! I really like it, I was just surprised... most of my friends in Tokyo didn't try more then pizza or a hot dog, but for you to know and like potpie... It caught me off guard."

"So potpie it is?"

"Yep!" she linked arms with him and they walked to the place, called American Comfort. As they were in the middle of rush hour and there were a lot of people around they stuck to taking about school, and in vague terms the fours progress with their powers.

The potpie was good, but Ichigo ordered a burger, he said this was the only place he ate one, and he wouldn't eat at McDonald's, something about a horribly embarrassing incident when he was eight eating there. Then the topic turned to how they were introduced to American food, Kagome talked about her eighth grade English teacher, and Ichigo told her about how his mom had loved American food, having gone there as a child to visit an aunt.

Ichigo payed for lunch, and as they walked out Kagome said, "I guess that means I pay for the next one."

Ichigo stopped walking Kagome took another step, before turning back to look at him, "So you think we'll do this again?" he asked her.

Kagome answered hesitantly, "I would like too..."

Ichigo heaved a big sigh, "Good I want to too."

Kagome grinned back, and held her arm out as he caught up to her, they linked arms. And they were half way back to the park when Kagome noticed, Keigo and Chizuru sneaking along behind them. She groaned and the day got worse still, a small hollow appeared above them. Ichigo was startled by the hollow, and he went to pull something from his pocket, Kagome stopped him, "Wait it's not attacking yet, lets see if someone else will get it."

Slowly they continued walking to the park, their three shadows following them, Keigo, Chizuru, and the little hollow. In a moment Kagome felt Rukia coming in a rush, but when Rukia noticed them she slowed maintaining a steady distance, Kagome snorted.

"What?"

Kagome looked up at him surprised, "Right," he couldn't feel everyone. "Rukia's waiting to kill the hollow hoping to interrupt our date, and we have two jokers who are going to get hurt tomorrow in training."

"I hate my life." he said simply.

"I understand," and she did, at the moment she was pretty annoyed too. Finally they reached the park and the hollow decided to attack them, Ichigo went to finish pulling the thing in his pocket out but Kagome stopped him, "Wait for it..." and sure enough she was right, Rukia lost the game of chicken, she flew above them and killed the hollow. Kagome laughed as Ichigo tried to kill Rukia with his gaze, "Come on lets keep going."

Kagome started again, "In our continuing meetings with Sesshomaru they got less violent, he had wanted Inuyasha's sword, but then he got one equally good, and he was now traveling with a little girl. Now we thought nothing of it till our next encounter with Naraku, now for that fight we split up, Inuyasha went on alone to Naraku's new hide out, and we, or the rest of us went two miles to west to where I could feel a jewel shard. And sure enough, Kohaku was there but so was Sesshomaru's little girl, now Kohaku seemed fine, but the moment we gave him a chance Naraku ordered him to kill me, that's how I got the scar running from..." Kagome trailed off, their was still three people following them, Rukia was thirty feet up and to the left, the two on the ground were a hundred feet back. Kagome frowned, none of them could hear anything so why were they still following?

"Kagome?"

"Rukia is now following us too."

"Damn it," he swore.

"I agree, but there's not much we can do about, it just annoying."

"And distracting," he added looking at her.

Kagome just nodded, she wanted it to be just him and her. It bothered her to speak her story out loud knowing those very curious were near by, she had really gotten too used to demons.

"Anyway thats the scar running from here," she pressed her figure to a point half way up her left bicep to almost her inner elbow, "To here."

"Did you get stitches for it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd have had to explain how I got it, and it was two days before we got back to a town with a doctor." Miko, but that was details. "Besides I wasn't going to stitch myself up, and Sango couldn't sew for her life."

"Thats tough," Ichigo said shaking his head.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, "I only mean you were brave to get hurt like that and not to complain," he elaborated.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, I whined something fierce when I cleaned it, I just made sure only Miroku was there to hear me."

"Why the pervert?"

Kagome snorted, Inuyasha had asked that the exact same way, "Because he may have given me complements, but he liked Sango. Besides Sango, if she had seen how bad it actually was, way worse then I said, she would have... she would have felt guilty, and she already had cried. I really didn't want her to know."

"oh.. I suppose thats a good reason."

"ah-hun, so that fight was the first time I saw Sesshomaru be merciful, Kohaku almost killed Rin, but once he understood Kohaku was only a puppet, he let him live." Kagome paused, Rukia was bothering her, and the awareness of her brought back the question from earlier, "Ichigo this is off topic but..." she cleared her throat, "What... No. Why does Rukia live with you? And why are you two so close?"

Ichigo sighed and stopped walking, and turned from her clearly conflicted. "Kagome," he turned to her, "I haven't told you how I first became a soul reaper. Now ever since I was small I have been able to see ghosts, sometimes one I had talked to disappeared and I never knew what happened to them, sometimes I would see blood no one else could. Now I never knew why till the day I first saw Rukia, first she killed a hollow saving me and a ghost, next time I saw her she came in my window, so I had no clue why she was there, so I tried to attack her. She beat me with that Kido she tried to use on you, and then she tried to use really lame drawings to explain what she was and what she was doing, so I told her drawing sucked."

He laughed, "It's funny looking back now, on how things have and haven't changed. But anyway, she Soul Buried this new ghost that just started bothering me, and then I heard a hollow for the very first time. Rukia only heard it after me, and then Yuzu stumbled in hurt and said something invisible had gotten my dad and Karin hurt, so Rukia headed out and I struggled after her. Once down stairs we could see the whole dinning room wall was gone, and the hollow was holding Karin, so I freaked, and tried to free my arms, and Rukia told me I was going to kill myself trying, only I broke free, and wasn't hurt. But then I did something really stupid, I attacked it with a chair, it flung me away, and was going to kill me when Rukia cut it's arm off, I caught Karin and then Rukia told me the hollow was after me."

"I really was a dumb ass." he shook his head, "By rights it never should have worked out."

Kagome felt herself get impatient, "So?"

He looked to her and laughed, "Okay, so I set Karin down and threw myself at the hollow hoping it would eat me and go away. But Rukia threw herself between me and the hollow, getting hurt badly and when she realized she was too hurt to win she said; 'Theres a way for you to save your family, but you could die trying, you have to stab yourself with my sword.' So I ever the dumb ass, said 'give it here soul reaper,' and she said my name is Rukia. So I stabbed myself and got a giant Katana, and so I killed the hollow and past out after wards."

"Now later Rukia showed up at school, and explained, I had taken all her power, so she couldn't go back, now I didn't worry about what would happen when she didn't, but I should have. So after three months of helping her slay hollows, the night came when she disappeared, she left me a note, and Kon..." he looked at her, "You do know about Kon right?"

"About the... um second soul thing you eat to leave your body?"

Ichigo nodded, "I named him Kon, anyway he said Rukia was in trouble, so I got in to soul form and set out to find just what sort of trouble she was in. So I found her across town being assaulted by two Shinigami, turns out her best friend and her brother actually, but I didn't know that at the time, Ishida was on the ground badly hurt, as he had tried to help Rukia but had been beaten. So I did the cocky thing and attacked, Renji told me I was too weak to even lay a scratch on him, but he had left himself open well talking, so I made his chin bleed. Byakuya told him that standing open like that was stupid, and asked me Zangetsu's name which at the time I didn't know, so I told him so. So Renji showed me my first Zanpakuto release, he almost had me there, he told me he was going to kill me so Rukia could get her powers back in time to be executed for what she had done, when he went to finish me off, Rukia grabbed his arm and delayed him, it gave me time to tap into my own power, so I got up, high on it and beat Renji back to the point that Byakuya interfered. He broke my sword, and then stabbed me twice, I was almost killed, but Rukia stepped in for me again, she stopped him from giving me the death blow, saying I would die soon enough, and that I should lay still and enjoy it while I could, then she left."

Ichigo stared up towards Rukia, a faint smile on his lips. Kagome felt her heart sink, how could she compete with that? Rukia changed his life, Kagome just walked into it. Kagome sighed, she knew she didn't really have a chance to compete, besides she knew how it felt to have someone change your world, after all Inuyasha had changed hers.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Kagome?" Ichigo wondered what she was thinking she looked so depressed.

"Hun?" she looked at him, her eyes still far away.

"Whats a matter?"

"Why are you on a date with me if she did all that for you?"

Ichigo started, he never thought about all that had sounded to her. _**"You'd better not mess this up KING!" **_The yell in his head distracted him, so he was slow to answer. He was so slow, Kagome had turned away from him, as if waiting for him to realize he didn't want her. "Kagome it's not like that at all..." she turned back to him, her expression still cool.

"Kagome let me finish. Urahara saved me and helped get me my power back, and I went to Soul Society to save her, but anything I owed her is payed. I might have been interested in her when I first went, but I almost died alone too many times, and she hasn't always been there for me, there are things that make us too different for it to work... Besides, why would I date a midget?" He only added it, trying to get her to laugh.

It sorta worked, her face thawed and small embarrassed smile crossed her face, "You must think I'm stupid now getting all jealous."

Ichigo hastened to reassure her, "No, not at all. I just never thought about how it might look, I suppose most would want to give me and Rukia, the fairy tale of the two live happily ever after, it's just it's not that way. For one Rukia bosses me around and two doesn't know when to say something, verses when to give me space. And like I said I don't think tall people should date short people it makes my neck hurt thinking about how awkward it must be to kiss."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome laughed, but inside something had changed. The way Ichigo had talked about Rukia and it being foolish to think fairy tales worked out in real life, made her feel a lot better about Inuyasha. Ichigo was right it never would have been perfect, Inuyasha would have always said something and hurt her, and she would have sat him, there would have been a constant struggle for balance.

She grabbed his arm pulling him towards her, half formed thoughts about kissing him running through her head, but then worse possible moment struck. Nine Espada entered the sky above the clock tower, "Shit," she spun, and Ichigo glared at the small figures in the sky.

"Kagome..."

She looked over her shoulder at Ichigo, "Kagome I know you won't like this, but if possible could you not fight?"

She sighed, "Ichigo..."

"Look if someone is beaten, yes go take over, save them, but please don't start out in a fight, I am going to be fighting and if I'm worrying about you..."

Kagome nodded, at least he wasn't trying to protect her... Exactly.

Ichigo nodded once and then pulled Kon's pill out and swallowed it, he left his body in Soul Reaper form and met the same blue haired Espada in the sky, Ichigo drew Zangetsu and attacked, clearly pissed about the interruption. But a second blue haired Espada flew over, his hair was darker more navy blue then bright, Rukia met him in the air only feet from Ichigo.

Kagome steadied Kon, Chizuru and Keigo ran over to her. "Kagome what should we do?"

"Nothing."

Both of them looked at her, "Why can't we help?" Keigo asked.

"Well for one hows your... how well do either of you do just walking in the air, much less fighting? You guys need more practice, before you can really help up there. And two: Who do we help? Everyone's fighting. Well not everyone but, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, someone I don't know, Sado and Ishida are tag teaming one, and then there is Rukia and Ichigo.

"You know that?" Chizuru asked amazed.

Kagome sighed, "Yes I can feel most of the city, and I made sure to memorize everyone's signature, it wouldn't do for them to sneak up on me, I had a very strict teacher, he made me at one point memorize everyone in his castle, so I would know the moment someone I didn't know showed up."

"Wow, I never been able to feel beyond a hundred feet," Chizuru said clearly still awed.

Kagome looked up as Ichigo's power jumped, he stood now holding a slim black Katana, then he did something else that added a more sinister feel to it, Kagome strained her eyes, it looked like Ichigo was wearing something on his face, but she couldn't see what. A flicker in Rukia's aura caught Kagome's attention. So she looked over, Rukia was losing, it was obvious, even if she was still fighting, the Arrancar was simple overwhelming her, it didn't seem as if he had even used any special attacks.

Kagome looked back to Ichigo, he was winning, whatever was on his face made him almost twice as strong, Kagome smiled when he sliced the Arrancar's stomach, then Arrancar did something odd, and flash of bright blue power appeared around him. When it cleared he had a tail and looked to be covered in bone. Kagome watched as he attacked, he raised his hand ready to scratch, and she snickered, a bright blue cat. That seemed very demon to her and unfortunately it appeared to be more true then she thought, it soon was clear like demons this true form gave him a power jump.

Ichigo was now on the defensive, and now he was hurt, Kagome winced, that punch looked like it did some damage. A fateful pause in Rukia's fight made Kagome turn to look, Rukia had been stabbed through the chest, it looked like it might be fatal. The Arrancar flung her off his blade, "Catch her." She ordered Kon, he caught her and Kagome shucked her light coat, she didn't want to ruin another one, then she reached down and drew Tetsusaiga.

The Arrancar appeared in front of the three, "You two have power."

"But I can't sense anything from you..."

Kagome ignored him, "Keigo, Chizuru, go help Kon, try and stop the bleeding, I'll get over there once I'm done."

"When your done? My my how cocky."

"You think so?" Kagome looked him over, his power level was very close if not the same to Ishisobou, she probably could take him with little to no problem, now that she knew what to expect. Then she slashed at him, she cut from his bellybutton up to his collar bone before leaping back.

He froze and ran a hand over the wound, "Hum... I guess this could be fun after all, My name is Sesshoujoi Restuaisu #19."

"Kagome," Kagome watched him warily, she had a feeling this guy was meaner then the other, the other had just been a coward, this guy was cruel. Then she thought about his name, "Killing Joy hun... I knew a Killing Perfection, you probably won't compare."

The way he stiffened, told her she had pushed his buttons, she smiled and looked him over again: His mask seemed to be a set of diamond shapes that sat on his forehead before ending behind his ear, his navy hair was long and blew in the wind, swirling around his back, he might have been handsome if not for his eyes, but his eyes gave him away, they were a vivid orange and cruel they reminded her of a birds', soulless. He attacked, a set of swings to judge her strength, she counted, as she countered, and so when he started another set, she got in another cut, across his chin.

He paused and she watched, he touched it, "I think I need to be a little more serious."

He attacked again, this time using both hands on his sword, Kagome struggled a little, he was faster then her in this form, she needed to be in Shinigami. So the first time he stepped back she pulled her form out, and then drew Shikon, and leveled both swords at him.

His head turned sideways, he said "I've never seen a Shinigami transform like that, wheres your Gigi?"

"I don't have one."

"Then what are you?"

"I don't see how it matters, I plan on killing you now anyway." and she attacked. With her first attack, he blocked one sword and the other came on from the side and cut across his lower chest. With her second attack, she cut deep into his shoulder while he blocked the other, then he lowered his head till the middle diamond was level with her face then, he started charging a blast of orange energy.

"Fuck," she dodged left, but still had to keep moving as he followed her, it discharged singing her leg and ripping her pants leg.

He tracked her shooting off another, she managed to dodge it completely but the third burned across her left forearm, making her hiss. The fourth however hit her straight on, she managed to deflected most of it using Tetsusaiga, but her top was shredded. She groaned, thinking her nice top was ruined.

"Kagome, You have proven to be an excellent fight but it's time I finish this." he held his sword up in front of his nose then turned it, so the flat caught the sunlight, "Glimmer Kongoukujiku!"

A whirl of orange power obscured him, when it started to clear Kagome found her self entranced by the changes, his sword looked like it was made of diamond, and the Arrancar now looked like he was wearing diamond armor, he was completely incased in light aqua diamond.

Then he threw a wave of diamond shards, Kagome couldn't help it, she froze. The similarity to Tetsusaiga's attack scared her and it sent her some place else, all could think was thats meant for Naraku... She snapped out of it when the first hard grazed her face but she had hesitated too long, she could only move and hope she made it far enough to the side, it wouldn't kill her.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo was winded, that punch had to have broken a couple of ribs, he attacked trying to turn the tide, he needed this to be over soon enough that Kagome wouldn't do something, he slashed and Grimmjow dodged, leaping above him trying to slash his mask off, he dodged. Then he kicked out hitting Grimmjow in the side sending him higher, he didn't want him falling to the sidewalk.

Then he felt it, Rukia wasn't fighting, Kagome was, he turned enough to see Kagome drawing blood from the Arrancar. He sighed, relived, she could take him. Now for him to take Grimmjow... he gagged, he had looked a little too long. Grimmjow had stabbed him in the stomach, and threw him to the left trying to smash him in to a building. He regained his footing and slashed Grimmjow's arm open, he turned ready for Grimmjow's next attack, and he threw a Getsuga Tenshou, it caught Grimmjow's right shoulder sending him spinning.

Then he felt it it reverberated through him, he didn't need his hollow to tell him this time, Kagome was hurt. He spun she was smoking faintly, from cero he was guessing, then Grimmjow stabbed him in the back, laughing. "What are you looking at? I"m over here."

Ichigo fell twenty feet before he regained his feet, but as he looked to Grimmjow all he saw was cero, he threw another Getsuga Tenshou, it cut throw the cero easily, but Grimmjow had moved, Ichigo deflected the darts Grimmjow shot at him, but then all he could hear was a scream coming from his hollow: _**"KAGOME!"**_

For a second Ichigo was dazed both by the ghost pain, and what he actually felt and the screams he heard didn't help; Because it wasn't just his hollow, Chizuru and Keigo were screaming her name too. He looked over his shoulder, Kagome had a shard of something through her right shoulder, and a second one through her left side.

"Stop looking at her, Pay attention!" Grimmjow's slap sent him flying.

Ichigo recovered fast, he needed to win and get to Kagome, he threw a double Getsuga Tenshou, one after another, Grimmjow knocked the first away but the second caught him, ripping his chest wide open. Then Ichigo turned intending to help her, she may be fighting on, but she was slowing, the Arrancar was just playing with her now, Ichigo could see it the two moves he got to see before Grimmjow's voice called out, "Gran Rey Cero!"

He turned, but he realized he couldn't just dodge, Rukia, Kon, Keigo, and Chizuru were behind him. "Fuck." he braced himself, and sliced it in half, he stood there panting, watching some smoke rise from his hands and arms, he could feel his his shoulders burning, but he was too hurt to move for a moment. It cost him, Grimmjow sliced into his back throwing him forward, he flipped trying to find Grimmjow, only to glimpse Grimmjow behind him, he held Zangetsu behind his back blocking the strike, he spun cutting Grimmjow's stomach open.

Then Kagome took another hit, he spun she was getting weaker, the shard was going through her right forearm, she dropped Shikon. "Kagome!" he called trying to get her to focus.

"Would you pay more attention if I killed her?" Grimmjow asked, while kicking him.

Ichigo felt his hollow struggling up, between Kagome's injuries and his own Ichigo was too tired to stop him completely, so he got out, "Fuck you, you'll be dead before you even get close!" and he threw the biggest Getsuga Tenshou he had ever made. It wasn't something Grimmjow could have dodged, but it didn't do enough damage to finish the fight. Grimmjow, once free of the Getsuga Tenshou, threw six ceros, planing on getting one or two hits in, Ichigo cut the all down but the force threw him back, Grimmjow laughed and charged him,

But the frustration his hollow felt and his own fear Kagome would die, gave him the strength to spin as Grimmjow closed in, and to stab him just over the heart. Grimmjow looked surprised and kind fell off his blade, Ichigo panted, and then his mask broke. Ichigo swayed, he was really hurt, he looked at Kagome, she was laying on her back in the middle of the street, she was trying to get up but couldn't not with her broken ankle. He looked back seeing Grimmjow lunge for him, he brought Zangetsu up, only Grimmjow was stopped by Ulquiorra, "Times up! We're leaving."

The Arrancar watching Kagome struggle with an evil smirk nodded, and flew up joining Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and two other hurt Arrancar, they left through a Garganta.

**xoxoxoxo**

Kagome took the shard through the shoulder just under the collar bone, it punched through her lung, and a second one took her in the side, but it was better the the heart shot she had almost taken. She coughed up blood, not much better though, she thought sarcastically.

Kagome blocked his diamond arm, she stepped back avoiding his punch, she tried counter attacking, but she couldn't cut through his skin. He punched her, she fell back, he had punch the shard in her side deeper. She coughed up more blood, she couldn't stop to heal herself, he was too relentless, and he was doing too much new damage for her slower healing to work, if this kept up she was going to lose. Dammit!

She risked a look up at Ichigo, he didn't seem to be doing all that much better, but he had also done more damage.

Block, dodge, kick, "Ump," she hit the ground hard, she stood spitting blood. Time for something else, " Jinchi-Kizu!" it didn't work he overwhelmed her, sending her back into a wall. She gasped, the Diamond shard in her shoulder moved, tearing the wound wider, "Thats it." She watched Sesshojoi, and pulled the two shards out. She dropped the two on the ground, she blinked white spots away, and coughed, she really needed to do something about this...

He throw more shards at her, she fell back trying to dodge desperation starting to fill her, she couldn't, no wouldn't lose...

"_**So weak... things haven't changed have they? I could do it. I could win."**_

Kagome stopped dead, confusion filling her, What the hell?

"Shit!" she had picked a bad time to freeze, a diamond shard went threw her left forearm making her drop Shikon, a buzz filled her ears... she swayed, dizzy.

"Kagome!" Ichigo called, she looked up at him, he was falling back from a vicious kick.

Sesshojoi took advantage of her distraction, he kicked to the left, then he was waiting for her and kicked her again, she landed hard on her feet, then fell her ankle crunching. She tried to stand, she wouldn't look, not when she already knew her ankle was badly broken, she could also tell without looking it was so badly broke her foot had rotated thirty degrees inwards.

As she struggled, both to her feet and with her dizziness, Sesshojoi slowly walked towards her seeming to savor her pain, she was right this guy was cruel.

"Times up!" a new voice called, "We're leaving!"

Kagome looked up and saw a more powerful Arrancar with a helmet like mask and black hair, along with two others, that were some what hurt, Ichigo's opponent sighed, and joined them, Sesshojoi smiled at her before leaving with them. As soon as they were gone, Kagome stopped fighting and let herself fall back to the ground, she was going to lay here for a little while...

**Only 2 more reviews before i update!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, I do own the plot line though... But thats not much, it doesn't get me money or fame, (sigh) Onwards!**

**To hn Bakusaiga never happened, Sesshoumaru died with one arm. **

**To thirrin1339 I'm not mad not at all, and the answer is: in Kagomes first fight she won she killed the guy, but she got hurt because she got a little bit cocky. She lost this one because she both underestimated him and because she froze up because of a flashback, a flashback caused by the fact his released attack looks a lot like his diamond shard attack. hope that clears it up.  
**

**Author dances around the room wildly "I broke FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS! I BROKE FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS!" squeaks "You all made me so happy." leaves before she starts crying. Then she she turns and says "AND YOU GAVE ME ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR ME TO UPDATE EARLY!" (sob, she runs away.)  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Still Saturday**

They left, Ichigo sighed with relief. He let himself drop down next to Kagome, he then, fell on his knees next to her, she lay there looking up at the sky, it worried him for a moment before she spoke.

"Ichigo we really need to find a place for me to train."

"Yeah... Are you okay? do you need me to get Orihime?"

"Hun?" She let her head flop over, looking at him, then she looked down at herself, "No I don't need help healing up, it's just going to take a while and I need to get Rukia stable, she's dangerously weak."

Ichigo looked over feeling guilty, he hadn't given her much thought, he had been worried about Kagome.

Kagome heaved herself up, and put her hands over her badly broken ankle, "Can I help some how?"

"Can you..." Kagome paused and looked him over, "Why are you so worried about me, your not one bit better, do something about it, I'll be fine."

Ichigo ignored that, he had worse, beside she was as bad as him, "Kagome you don't look fine."

She went to snarl at him and thought better of it, "I froze, okay? I had a flashback and thats why I lost, I was such a wimp... Dammit!" she scowled down at her foot.

"What do you mean flashback?"

She took her good hand off her ankle, and grabbed Tetsusaiga; "In Inuyasha's hands this was more then a sword, in his hands it could do many things that are now lost, one of those things, was something he helped Tetsusaiga gain, trying to destroy Naraku, the attack was a hundred diamond shards cutting and slicing through the opponent."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome looked at Ichigo's face, it was both confused and almost skeptical. She sighed and went back to her ankle, she knew she should be more worried about her chest or even her stomach, but her ankle was bothering her the most, she clenched her teeth as her ankle slowly turned trying to align it's self.

Kagome clenched her jaw trying to stop the building scream, she closed her eyes, and then it stopped, she opened her month gasping for air, she opened her eyes again, Ichigo was green, and looking away.

She laughed weakly, before falling sideways.

Ichigo caught her and pulled her in to his chest, "Yo! You okay?"

Kagome swallowed, nausea rising, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before answering, "Fine, just got dizzy."

"Really? you don't look to good, Kagome if your too hurt, I can just get Orihime..."

"No." Kagome pushed off his shoulder and staggered over to Kon, Chizuru and Keigo. "Move over."

Keigo moved, relief obvious, "Her pulse is weak and she lost so much blood..."

"Keigo, this is what it's like, calm your self." Kagome put her hand over Rukia's wound, she focused on lessening the bleeding, the bit Rukia had left she couldn't afford to lose. Once Kagome felt Rukia's aura become more steady she stopped, she needed to heal herself before she would do any more on Rukia, she started with her arm, the healing she had done else where had stopped the bleeding, but done nothing more.

"Kagome why are you stopping..." Keigo looked at her for the first time since she came over, "Never mind that why didn't you finish healing yourself before came over?"

Kagome looked at him, she was too tired to play teacher, scratch that. Too hurt to play teacher... She sighed, and flopped over, noticing Ichigo jerked like he wanted to catch her, but stopped himself. "Keigo you said it yourself she was losing too much blood.." Kagome closed her eyes it was hard staying focused now, all she wanted to do was sleep... Not now! She blinked hard, "Besides, I don't want her to die, but I can't heal her all the way without being caught myself."

"Why not?" Chizuru asked.

"Because if I healed her all the way I would be too weak, and tired to heal my self and that would give the game up, if Rukia didn't wake up and see me healing her." Kagome felt tears build in her eyes, her arm was better now and seemed to strange to her, that she would want to cry now that she was feeling better than before. She closed her eyes, as moved her hand to her chest wound, she wouldn't stay conscious long if she continued to ignore it. She was half way done when she notice Orihime, and Tessai coming this way, she sat up "Keigo, Chizuru you need to help me get up."

"What? Why?" Keigo looked at her.

Kagome sighed feeling impatient, "Because Orihime is coming with Tessai and I don't want to be here when they get here, so help me up. Once we're far enough away I'll finish healing myself, for now hurry up."

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo looked at her, she said Tessai, she knew Urahara, but she didn't want them to see her, why?

He watched her get up with help from the two from Rukia's side, he had taken over keeping pressure on her wound. They had gotten maybe five steps when Kagome turned, she had hold the others' shoulders, "Ichigo... I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Yeah." Why would she think this changed things? he wasn't going to let her go that easily... this wasn't her fault, it had been great until they had picked up shadows. Ichigo shook his head, why had she been so relived when he said that?

He looked up at her retreating back, Chizuru and Keigo were using some sort of flash step to get away fast enough not to be found. After they disappeared, he went back to looking at Rukia, but then Kon spoke. "You really like her don't you?"

"Hun?" he looked at his own face, "Kagome? Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"She's scary, and I'm not sure what she's told you but I bet it's not the whole story, she has too many secrets for that."

Ichigo found himself surprised by Kon's words, he hadn't been this insightful in a long time. But then he frowned, 'scary'? He found a smirk creeping across his face, "What she do to scare you so badly?"

Kon flushed and stammered, "N-N-Nothing, she didn't do nothing."

Ichigo smirked wider, "She told you to keep your mouth shut didn't she?"

Orihime saved Kon from answering, "Rukia!" she came running over, Ichigo and Kon moved away, she promptly had Rukia under a healing shield. Tessai followed, "What happened?"

Ichigo decided to not be honest, he wouldn't betray Kagome, "Her opponent stabbed her, I fought him and Grimmjow off, till Ulquiorra came for them."

Ichigo could see Tessai didn't believe him, but also wouldn't press on, he sighed, lying was not something he liked doing, but he had no other choice.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Stop," Kagome said. Chizuru and Keigo paused, "We're far enough, set me down." they lowered her to the ground, she sat there and finished healing herself, she let her Shinigami form fade and wrinkled her nose. She couldn't walk around like this, she sighed. "Chizuru I think I have enough money, I need new jeans and a 38 b cup bra."

The stab that had punctured her lung had cut through her bra strap, and her jeans look burned, and had a blood stained slash on one of her thighs, a cut she hadn't noticed till she was almost done healing her chest. She probably didn't have enough money for a new shirt, but she still had her jacket. She handed Chizuru her wallet, and reclined against the building.

"Okay, what size jeans?" Chizuru asked concern clear.

Kagome closed her eyes, "ah... ten. Those will fit for sure." Kagome lay there and heard Chizuru run off, then Keigo shuffled his feet and asked, "What should I do, Kagome?"

She prided her eyes open, "Don't let me fall asleep, I need to get home before I can rest."

Keigo started babbling and she started to drift off...

"KAGOME!"

She sat up, "I'm not asleep."

"Good I was getting worried." Keigo sighed looking down at her, "Kagome you should talk to me. I'm not keeping you awake this way, tell me... I don't know... How dates you've been on!"

Kagome blinked, fighting the fog, that first time Inuyasha blocked the well, that other time... and that one with Inuyasha kinda counted, it didn't matter it he had ruined the moment by getting all pissy, it had just been the two of them and dinner. "Four."

"Wow, I would have thought more, but anyway who were they with?"

Kagome sat straighter, no more dozing, "Well the first one was one I get set up for, my friends made me go, I didn't even like the guy that way. His name was Hojo..." Kagome smiled, wondering if he had asked anyone else out yet..

"So he's dead too?"

Kagome started in surprise, "No Hojo was still alive last I knew. But anyway, he also took me out on my second one, it was awkward, he thought I had been sick a lot, to explain my absences, so he was always giving me heath stuff, it was really embarrassing. My third date was with Inuyasha, it was bad because of his temper, something was wrong with his food and he flipped. And last, but not least, there was this one with Ichigo, that was going great till you guys came along..." Kagome glared at him.

He shrunk away, "Give me a break Kagome, we were curious... two friends of ours hooking up... what were we going to do when we ran into you by chance? Clearly we were supposed to be here other wise where would you be?"

Kagome sighed, amusement filling her, even if it was too much work to smile, Keigo kinda had a point, if they hadn't been there she would have been found out by Tessai at least.

Chizuru sprinted back, a bag hanging her hands, "Hey Kagome you'll be glad to know your money went farther then you thought it would," she then reached in to bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a black lace bra, and a replacement shirt exactly like the ruined one she was wearing.

"I got lucky, the shirt was on clearance and was the last one, the jeans were on sale and so was the bra!" Chizuru cheered.

Kagome smiled, her lips reacting involuntarily, but her frown was back quickly, "Why a lace bra? I am wearing a cotton one, so why did you get me a more expensive lace bra? Chizuru?"

Chizuru grinned wider at the whine, "Because Kagome every girl should have a bra that makes her feel sexy. Besides it's part of a set!" Chizuru reached in to the bag and pulled out a matching lace thong.

Kagome hid her face in her hands, this was embarrassing. "Chizuru your never shopping for me again."

"Awww," Chizuru pouted, before an evil smirk over took her face, "Are you sure you don't want to wear them for Ichigo?"

"Well if she won't wear them for him, I'd like to see her in them."

The two girls looked at Keigo with very evil glares, he laughed nervously "Did I say that out loud?"

"Scram Keigo," Kagome said.

He dashed off without another word, she sighed, that had been awkward. She used the wall to get up, once on her feet she considered her options, A use a pubic bathroom and risk being seen or B use this alley and change behind the dumpster. It was clean, no snow on the ground, it had melted off... here.

"Hand me the clothes, I'll get changed here. Then I'm afraid I need you to help me getting home, my ankle well healed, is too sore for me to make it home without help."

Chizuru nodded and handed her the bag, Kagome stepped behind the dumpster, and began to strip, it was cooler then she would have liked, so she tried to hurry only to realize, when she almost fell over, she was too stiff. So despite the nippy air, she changed slower, once dressed she ran over and grabbed her jacket from Chizuru and zipped it, and stood there shivering. "That is one thing I won't even miss." She said to herself thinking of all the times, she had done this well traveling with Inuyasha, and crew.

They started back Kagome leaning on Chizuru's shoulder, after five or so minutes of quiet Chizuru asked Kagome a question; "Kagome, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ignore your wounds? Keep fighting? How could you get up knowing he was just going to knock you down again, what kept you going through all that?"

Kagome laughed a little, "Oh that? Well..." why did she do it? Really? Protecting everyone was nice, but not all of it. "I suppose I do it because... well I don't want anyone to go through what I did, but some of it is I want them to be proud of me. When I was with them I hadn't learned to use my powers, I was mostly useless for a long time, and I only had just started to grasp my powers when they died."

Chizuru stopped walking, and looked at her, Kagome paused, looking back at Chizuru's face. "Beside I can't be weak, not when I've seen Inuyasha take worse. Besides when I'm fighting, it kinda feels like I'm in two places at once, theres my body, it's taking the beating and telling me what I can and can't do, and then there's my mind, thinking how to win, why I'm fighting, why I can't lose, why I won't lose..."

Kagome could tell Chizuru didn't understand what she meant, so she smiled at her innocence, it had been a very long time since she had been like that. "Chizuru it doesn't matter why I do it, when the time comes it's just you, that is the only thing you can depend on, all that matters is you have the heart or the guts to get up, why doesn't matter to anyone but you."

They went on the silence now a thoughtful one, about a block from her house she stopped Chizuru, "Thanks for helping me home, I'll see you Monday, but just because I won't be there tomorrow doesn't mean the four of you can slack off."

Kagome straighten and started on when Chizuru stopped her, "Kagome no matter how much your life has sucked, Kagome I am glad your here to teach me."

Kagome smiled and ducked her head she wasn't sure what exactly Chizuru meant, but it had her uncomfortable and embarrassed. She hurried on, she didn't want to feel this responsible, no she... was being stupid, she couldn't avoid the bonds and trying would be stupid.

She opened the door and let herself in, only to met with a worried Father, "Kagome! you didn't take your phone with you!"

Kagome let her mouth form a small oh, then lied through her teeth, "I'm sorry I totally forgot it, I swear I won't forget it again."

Kisuke sunk back in on himself he didn't seem to know how to handle her apology, "Right see that you don't... So how was your date?"

Kagome let a little smile cross her face, "It was good, I think I'll go out with him again, it was fun until school friends interrupted us, then I kinda left. But if he's up for it, I want to go out with him again."

"So when do I get to meet him?"

Kagome smirked evilly, "When he finds out your my Father, but he has to find out where I live first."

"He doesn't know where you live?"

Kagome shot him a disdainful look, "You think I want to bring my... Date here to met you before we've even gone out? No way. Maybe after a few more dates, if he hasn't found out yet, I'd bring him here. But for now you'll just have to call him my mystery man."

Kagome yawned, the day was catching up, if she didn't get to some place comfortable soon to catch some shut eye, she'd pass out from exhaustion. "Kisuke, I'm going to take a nap, wake me in time for dinner."

"a... Okay."

Kagome walked past him and dumped her stuff in her room, she was really glad she hadn't left Tetsusaiga behind like she wanted. She striped down to her new bra and panties, and after a moment of consideration she took her bra off too. This done she fell into bed, and was asleep in matter of minutes.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo paced, he wasn't sure why he was so wound up, but he couldn't stand still. He needed to get stronger, he could go to the Vizard and train more with them, but he didn't want to do that, not yet, he needed to talk to Urahara.

"_**King your being stupid, and ignoring what we already know. Your going crazy because Kagome had to be carried off after a fight to someplace we don't know about. And as for the getting stronger why talk to that Bastard? Why not work on using me better?"**_

Ichigo ignored his hollow, he needed to talk to Urahara because he had to have some connection to Kagome other wise she wouldn't avoid him so. With that in mind Ichigo left, it was only six, he didn't have to home for dinner till seven, so he had an hour to talk to him.

Once at Urahara's he walked in, the candy store was closed, but he knew where the key outside was, so he let himself in.

"_**Ah King..."**_

""_Not now!""_

He shoved open the dinning room door and stopped in surprise, now he knew what his hollow had tried to warn him about.

Kagome looked up at him dressed in violet pajamas, eating dinner. Ichigo looked around, Kagome was the only one who looked calm, Urahara looked like he was watching a train wreck, and Tessai, Ururu and Jinta looked surprised he had been so rude.

Kagome set her bowl down and greeted him, "Hi Ichigo what are you doing here?"

Ichigo exhaled, he tried to set his spinning head on straight, it made perfect sense, her dad had a candy store, he was really weird, she didn't trust him, her running away before anyone showed up after a fight, her making him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. "A... Hi, I'm here to talk to your dad, I guess."

Kagome smiled but he got the clear warning in her eyes, but he wasn't going to say anything anyway.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ten minutes ago

Kagome woke up to the knock on her door, "Yes I'm up, I'll be there in a minute."

She stretched, and wondered what she should wear, get dressed again? Na, it's just dinner, she pulled on another bra and got dressed in in her violet pj's, she went to open her door when she spared a thought for her ruined clothes, she hadn't tossed them in the dumpster because someone was bound to find them and think they were from some poor murder victim, so she had brought them home. But what was she going to do with them? They were safe enough in her backpack for now, she'd worry about that later.

She joined them and they started to eat, after a couple of minutes Kagome noticed Ichigo coming their way, she froze, what should she do? Eat fast and hope she can hide in her room before he gets here? No that would be cowardly, he had a right to know who's daughter he was dating. So she went on, she knew the moment everyone else noticed him, they went stiff and all shot her glances, she ignored them and went on eating.

Then the moment of truth came, Ichigo threw the door open, Kagome smirked into her bowl, Ichigo really didn't respected her Father did he? She looked up at him, he looked surprised to see her, but he didn't blurt out anything stupid like Inuyasha would have, he just looked around the room and then at her and she could see he got it.

"Hi, Ichigo what are you doing here?"

"A... Hi, I'm here to talk to your dad, I guess."

She nodded, and gave him one last meaningful look before going back to her food.

Kisuke got up, and left the room shutting the door behind him and Ichigo.

Kagome continued to eat, she just ate a little faster, she wanted to hear this. Once done, she stood and took her dishes to the kitchen, from there she pulled her eavesdropping move.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ichigo followed Urahara in to an empty room, from there Urahara sat and gestured for Ichigo to do the same. Ichigo sat, he found himself staring at Urahara, it was weird he hadn't noticed it before, but Kagome had Urahara's eyes. Only hers were... not so much kinder as warmer, her feelings showed better.

"So Ichigo, um, before we get to what brought you here, I need a promise you will say nothing of my real relationship to Kagome to anyone."

Ichigo felt his frown get deeper, "Urahara why is it so important no one know she's your daughter, well it's creepy to think of you having a kid, why is it such a secret?"

"Ichigo thats because having or being a Human-Shinigami hybrid is a crime punishable by immediate execution, of both the subject and the parents."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop, that was extreme... Soul Society would kill Kagome if they found out? No wonder she had gotten that promise out of him. Ichigo shut his mouth and closed his eyes, and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was when he learned stuff like this, he found himself feeling sympathy for Aizen, Soul Society was incredibility stupid. Who the hell decreed that?

He opened his eyes and met Urahara's gaze, "You have my word, no one will hear it from me." It was an easy promise to make because he had already made it to someone he respected. He continued to watch Urahara, the way he moved his hands while talking reminded him of Kagome's when she was happy or enthused.

"Ichigo?"

He blinked, he had been ignoring Urahara's voice, "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked what brought you here?"

"Oh, well why I came is kinda moot because finding out she's your daughter answers it. But now I have to ask, how did you meet her Mother? After all Kagome comes from Tokyo and I thought you only had lived here?"

"Ahh..." Urahara reclined against the wall, "I met her Mother... Well about twenty years ago, the store was established, and I was bored, so I decided to see some more of recent Japan. So on my travels, I met Kagome's Mother. I liked her right away, but she, once she found all I did was travel, was disgusted. As I remember it, once pressed she called me lazy, no good, fat rich boy." Urahara chuckled to himself, and then shook his head.

"I was enchanted, so for a week I went back to their shrine every day. She in turns ignored me, or was painfully polite till I annoyed her, then she'd insult me. Then one day her Father pulled me aside and instead of telling me off and or warning me away, he suggested I take a job and prove myself to her, or take her out for a nice time at her favorite restaurant. But that if I wanted to win her I stop being a pest. But then he said if I hurt his daughter he'd make me part of one of the exhibits." Urahara stopped, and stared off in space, amusement clear.

"So then what did you do?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara started, "Ah.. I got a job, and a week later I came back and asked her out to dinner, she refused, I persisted until she said yes. From there we dated, until one day she asked me about why she some times saw me in black with a sword, so I told her everything, and instead of running away she said she wanted to help me. It was the best thing she could have said, I asked her to marry me, she said yes. I never thought we'd have children, and I never worried about it, until the day she said she was pregnant. I had never told her what would happen if it became known we had children before we married, so that day I told her. After I was done she asked me one thing, it was 'Do you regret it?' I answered 'never.'"

Urahara sighed, a touch of grief clear on his face, "But from that day on I made plans on how to make sure no ever connected me to them, I wanted to be sure that even if this ended badly, they would be free. I felt so bad when I left, while Kagome was seven and Souta not even one, because I knew neither of them would see me till after this war, but for them to die..."

Ichigo felt sorry for Urahara, but not as sorry as he felt for Kagome, she had to live with the fact she had messed up, getting her family and friends killed, and having just heard Urahara's side of it only reenforced she was right not to tell her Father.

Then it struck, Ichigo found himself realizing just what it meant for Urahara to have 'no clue' about Kagome's powers. He shut his mouth and looked at Urahara, he knew something that Hat-and-clogs didn't. A wide smirk spread across his face, he tried to wipe it off his face but found that harder then one would think, so he sat there smirking at Urahara.

Urahara was starting to feel a little suspicious, Ichigo was smirking at him in a way that may him want to start checking for a bucket over his head, or an ambush, or something that smirk was making him very uneasy...

Ichigo tried to distract Urahara, "So if your so worried about Kagome being here, how are you protecting her?"

"_**Dumb question King, he doesn't need anyone other than us to protect her."**_

""_Your the dumb one, he doesn't know about us as a couple, and I don't want him too, besides I still don't think he should depend on me that much.""_

"_**King..."**_ his hollow started to whine.

Ichigo smashed him down, he wasn't going to talk about this.

"Well I am counting on now you more so than the others to protect her, though I did make it clear everyone needed to protect her... That and with her not having any power she should be mostly ignored."

Ichigo felt a little snicker rise up in his throat, Urahara was kidding himself if he thought a kid of his could stay out of trouble, not mention the whole plan of her staying out of trouble depended on her not running head long into it.

_**King we always could tie her to the bed, to stop her if watching her kick ass bothers you that much, personally I think it's sexy to watch her cut Arrancar down with no hesitation, it's not cool any more once she starts bleeding..."**_ his hollow went on, not even noticing he was no longer listening.

"So Urahara how is everyone else's training going? I know Rukia and Orihime went to Soul Society to train but I haven't really seen either of them fight yet."

Urahara cocked his head, "I thought Rukia was there with you, so didn't you see her fight then?"

"No, I was busy fighting and the next thing I knew she was cut down, I'm not even sure she got a chance to do more than release."

"Mah, thats brutal..."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, he both felt sorry and had almost no sympathy, Rukia just needed to focus more on training, then stalking him and Kagome.

"Well, from what I know Orihime has toughened up some, or at least her defensive abilities have increased but her attacks..."

"Yeah, I know she doesn't like hurting others. How about Rukia?"

"Rukia... Well she has Shikai again, and maybe even a new attack, I don't really know for sure, she's after my time."

Ichigo nodded, "But she is still no where near Bankai is she?"

Urahara shook his head, Ichigo frowned. If Rukia didn't get stronger or enough so to gain Bankai, he was afraid she would keep losing... he pinched the bridge of his nose, worrying about everyone else's power levels only made his head hurt, he knew some of it was he was just crazy powerful, so it's no wonder everyone seemed weak, but it hurt to know he had to protect everyone against so many, mostly because it made him fear failing.

"I'll be going Urahara.." he stood, Urahara stood as well and followed him to the door, where he met Kagome, she looked at him, her dark eyes serious, "I'll see you Monday?"

The way she asked told him, she was still worried about how he felt about her Father, and what he had learned, "Of course I'll see you Monday."

She smiled at him, and stepped aside, bowing him out. He looked back at her silhouette in the door, she was still watching him leave, he raised a hand in fair well, she raised one as well before he headed out the rest of the way home.


	19. Chapter 18

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Nope, not mine... I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.**

**To penpallllllll Haven't you ever just brushed something off without even hearing what was said? I know in my house if someone is trying to get us to agree with something and we weren't listening we make whoever it was say it again rather then risk agreeing to something embarrassing or something we don't actually agree with.**

**To who ever asked or wondered, your right Retsu is the start of the attack and is the name of the fourth captain but i didn't notice till you pointed it out, but i just translated the attack i wanted and thats what came up, if your wondering it means cold.  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Monday**

Kagome dashed out the door, holding her new phone, according to it, she was leaving fifteen minutes later than she would have liked. She dashed around the corner, and around another, and almost ran smack dap into Ichigo. She stopped, and was only an inch from his chest, he looked down at her and she looked up, a smile already on her face, "Aah... Hi fancy meeting you here... were you waiting for me?"

"No... do you know any one else here?"

Kagome grinned up at him, amused by his sarcasm, "I hope you realize this means I will make you late today."

Ichigo blinked and looked at his watch, "Crap... oh well, I guess that means we can walk slowly, since we're already late."

"I suppose..."

They started walking, Ichigo looked sideways at her, "So Urahara's your Dad?"

"Yep."

"What's that like?"

"Awful mostly."

Ichigo nodded, "So he still doesn't know about you, right?"

Kagome nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"YES!" Ichigo pumped his arm, "I LOVE YOU!"

They both froze, Kagome was well aware her mouth had fallen open in shock, Ichigo's face promptly turned red, and he started stammering, "ha.. ah.. I didn't mean it like that."

Kagome ruthlessly crushed the small amount of disappointment, and closed her mouth.

"Aha, what I meant was, you have just given me the perfect revenge against your Dad, I now know something he doesn't."

Kagome looked at him, and thought over what he had suffered at her Father's hand, and giggled. "Your right, I didn't even think of that."

Ichigo's red face was now only pink, and they started walking again, silence enveloping them.

They reached school, went to the office, took their late slips and joined the class.

**xoxoxoxo**

Lunch arrived faster than Kagome would have liked, mostly because she knew the girls would want her to dish, and Kagome wasn't sure who she would be sitting with. At lunch all the girls she was friends with showed up, well Orihime wasn't really a friend, but she had friends, so Kagome had no place to say anything, even if Orihime made her a little uncomfortable. But 'Thank God' Rukia wasn't sitting with them, had she, Kagome was sure it would have started ended in war. Something about the moment they were all sitting, Michiru burst out, "How was it!"

Kagome decided to play coy, "What?"

She got a sigh, and Ryo rolled her eyes, "Your date," Ryo and Michiru, said at the same time.

"Oh, it went well." Kagome wasn't going to saying anything other than what they dragged out of her.

"So what'd you do? Did you kiss him? Who payed at lunch?"

"We walked around and talked, no, and he did."

The group blinked, surprised, then Matsumoto got a sly grin. "Are you telling us, that you spent all day with our resident untouchable, and all you did was talk? Some how I bet you did more gawking, and he was scowling silences."

Kagome spluttered, "I didn't... He.." she exhaled, and once calm, smirked back. "Just because you don't get a reaction..." Kagome allowed her eyes to drift up and down Matsumoto, or the parts visible above the table, "Doesn't mean I don't."

Everyone but Matsumoto drew back holding their breaths, that was a burn. But Matsumoto grinned, and shrugged, "True as that maybe, it doesn't stop us from being curious, how could the two of you work?"

I means he's all strong and silent, and your..." Matsumoto trailed off, but Kagome got where she was going.

"All I have to say is maybe you don't know him as well as you thought, or maybe you don't know me well enough to judge." Kagome looked away, ending the conversation.

Awkward silence descended, before long Orihime broke it, "Who asked who?"

Everyone stared at the girl, had she missed the dark tone Kagome used ending the conversation? Of course, everyone there had never seen Orihime look so sinister.

Kagome looked up and met Orihime's eyes, everyone in the room felt Orihime's aura rise, when Kagome answered, "I asked him."

The group all leaned away from Orihime, as she and Kagome had a staring contest, Tatsuki and Chizuru could see Kagome slowly getting more and more annoyed, as Orihime refused to give up. Tatsuki knew it was because Orihime had a long standing crush on Ichigo, but she had thought Orihime had given up on her fantasy of the two of them getting together, but with this confrontation she had a sinking feeling Orihime hadn't really given up.

The entire group was surprised when Ichigo seemed to appear behind Kagome, he broke the tension strained silence. "So Kagome, you talked about us going out again, do you want to go out this Saturday? I'll pick you up this time."

Everyone twitched as the tension cracked audibly around Orihime; she stood, her chair scraping in the too silent classroom, "I'm going to the bathroom," Orihime fled the classroom.

Kagome watched her go, satisfaction filling her, maybe it was mean, but for the moment Ichigo was **hers. **Kagome turned a smile on her face, it got nicer as she looked at Ichigo, "I would love it, so ten again?"

"Yep, see you then," he turned to go, and then turned back, "Would you rather I met you where I did this morning?"

Kagome thought about how Kisuke would feel knowing she was dating Ichigo, "Yeah, that would probably be better."

Ichigo nodded and headed back to the boys, Kagome looked back at the girls, a huge grin on her face. Matsumoto looked surprised, the others all nodding or smirking at her, clearly unsurprised by Ichigo's save.

Kagome looked at Chizuru, "If you follow me again, Chizuru or I see Keigo, both of you will be sorry."

Chizuru shrunk, and Tatsuki laughed at her, everyone else looked confused.

The tension over, they started talking about other stuff, Kagome stayed out of it, she had, had enough talk for the day.

**xoxoxoxo**

School over, Kagome slipped into a bathroom to change into jeans and a worn shirt, she had snagged from Tessai, it was clearly the shirt he had used painting her room, so she figured he wouldn't miss it if it got ruined. Once changed she met up with the four, and they set off a run, Keigo was faster then everyone, he actually ran to the park, back to the school and back to the park, and still beat everyone.

So first thing she did, other then get Mizuiro put up a barrier, was tell Keigo how happy she was with his improvement. From there she had them show her the bit of code they had worked out, and then had them try to use it against her, from there she broke down what was too obvious, and made some suggestions to make the code easier to use.

They tried again, and Kagome watched them make a plan and execute it, it worked till she over whelmed them with sheer power. After they were scattered Kagome called time out, "That one was good, and probably would have worked if I hadn't known what you were planing. But one thing you need to work on, is going for the kill. That split second you gave me, as I just proved, gave me all I needed to over whelm you."

Kagome sighed, looking over their uncomprehending faces, it wasn't their fault, they were only high school students, they hadn't killed before, but in time... The signals they had come up with were basic, but the brilliant part was if two were combined it meant something else, hopefully it would mean no one would live long enough to break it. Kagome sighed, this 'hopefully' worried her, the enemy wasn't stupid.

"Okay, so Keigo you still need to work on punching combo's, as do you Chizuru. Tatsuki I want you to help them with that, and they will help you with your speed. Mizuiro work on your multiple shields, because I think if they get strong enough that move, I used to send you scattering could be stopped."

The group nodded and then called it quits for the day, Kagome jogged home in a good mood, Ichigo had asked her out in front of his friends. She was going to go out with him Saturday! She giggled, happy. She threw the door wide and skipped in, her Father was waiting for her, but what ever he had been about say was stopped by her apparent good mood.

"What happen to make you so happy?"

"Ich... The guy I went out with Saturday asked me out today, we're going out again this coming Saturday."

Kisuke looked dismayed, Kagome laughed at him, "I have home work to do, see you at dinner." she skipped down the hall to her room.

**xoxoxoxo Tuesday xoxoxoxo**

Kagome was happy to find Ichigo waiting for her at the two block point again. "Hi, I don't think I'll make you late today."

Ichigo smirked at her, "You don't think?" he asked teasingly.

"Well if you don't start walking we will be."

They started walking, and Ichigo asked, "So what happened after Sesshomaru let Kohaku live?"

"Well I took a break and went back to school to take a bunch of make up courses, and get humiliated by everyone asking about my sicknesses," she answered his unspoken question. "That was the best excuse we could come up with."

Ichigo nodded and Kagome went on, "So once I went back, we ran into Kikyo, now to make it clear how well we got along, last time she tried to kill me, she also stole my piece of the jewel, and gave it to Naraku to 'speed up the fight'. So this time, she completely made me look stupid by coming along and saving our asses, using a technique, I didn't know how to use at the time, something about no proper training. So after she left, Inuyasha started a fight with me by comparing me to Kikyo, I didn't take it well, and it ended with Inuyasha going after Kikyo." Kagome heaved a deep breath, it was odd to realize it didn't hurt anymore, well it hurt he needed to compare her to Kikyo, but not that he left her for Kikyo.

"That jackass."

Kagome looked at Ichigo, he looked ticked on her behalf, she smiled at his scowl, "Yeah, it wasn't very fair, was it? But anyway, I ended up kidnapped by Naraku's incarnation, she dragged me to his lair and he tried to make my heart bitter about Kikyo and Inuyasha, hoping if I became bitter he could control me. He didn't get that far, before I was rescued, but it was scary."

"What..." Ichigo shut up, they had reached school.

**xoxoxoxo** **Lunch time xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo sighed, he would much rather be over talking to Kagome about what happened after her kidnapping, but no he was stuck here, listening to everyone mock him for asking Kagome out. Okay maybe they weren't mocking him, but they were definitely teasing him. Mizuiro was the worst, things like, "Oh Ichigo, finally found girls? Or have you made it to second base yet? Or how much did you blush when you asked her out in front of the entire class?"

Keigo just snickered, Ichigo found himself struggling with his temper, why did they have to go off on him? Especially since both of them knew more then everyone else at the table, they were attacking him and he couldn't defend himself. At least Renji was the only other one saying anything, and even then it seemed more out of jealous then anything else, Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed bored and Ishida was laughing at him. Chad was being his silent self, but the small smirk told him Chad thought it funny that Ichigo couldn't say anything with out possibly giving Kagome away. And he was saved, the bell rang, but Ichigo knew how he would get even, he would ask Kagome if she would let him 'help' train them, this afternoon.

**xoxoxoxo**

School over and Ichigo found himself once again wondering how he had ever had romantic feelings towards Rukia, she had seemed to have sensed he was going to sneak off, because she plastered herself to his side, and wouldn't let go. Ichigo sighed and gave up on his hope of spending time with Kagome this afternoon, he walked home and refused to talk to Rukia the whole way home, when she got frustrated and went to smack him, he ducked, something he had never done before. He turned and gave her the darkest look he could manage, leaving Rukia in the dust. Renji stood next to Rukia and shook his head, "Rukia your going to ruin your friendship with him if you keep this up."

Ichigo was too far away to hear her response, but the thought of her leaving him alone for school work brought a smile to his face.

**xoxoxoxo Wednesday xoxoxoxo**

Kagome rushed around, she couldn't find her phone, finally she gave up, she wasn't going to be late to meeting Ichigo, over that stupid thing. Kagome ran to what was quickly becoming their spot, Ichigo was there. Kagome pouted, "I was hoping to beat you here."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Kagome you'd have to get here a lot earlier then this to beat me, you have to remember I leave early so Rukia can't follow me."

Kagome sighed and nodded, maybe tomorrow. She looked up at him, and a mischievous idea accord, "Race You!" she took off running. She laughed at Ichigo's complaints, and ran faster.

She reached the school first and did a little dance, and laughed at him as he ran up behind her sweating, the first thing out of his mouth was "Cheater."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and pretended to storm off. Ichigo snorted and followed her, once in the class room they split up like normal. Kagome sat down with a sigh, she really would rather be walking around talking to Ichigo, not trying to take notes about math, well she wasn't taking notes yet, but she would be... soon. Ugh, she rested her head on her hand, She still hadn't gotten an answer out of him about the way their aura's interacted, she now that she had a moment to think, she really wondered, she had never heard of anything like this. She sighed again, his aura got her high, that was it did, she was high on his power, but it didn't explain why it wrapped itself around her at every opportunity, and it didn't explain her own power's response. She needed to find out why, this couldn't be normal or good as a matter of fact, it probably was bad, because she was starting to be addicted to it... okay now she was lying to herself, maybe she was slightly addicted to the feeling of his aura wrapped in her own, but that was all she was... well maybe addicted was a little too strong...

Okay, we can't see Ichigo any more.

Wince. Okay she was addicted to his power... maybe not just his power, she liked the whole package. She dropped her head on her desk, hopeless... that was what she was, she couldn't even get a simple answer out of her almost boyfriend, about something that was probably very important.

**xoxoxoxo After School xoxoxoxo**

Kagome smiled as Ichigo joined her heading towards the park, "Got away today, I see."

"Yep, hate to say it, but now I think I owe Renji, he's the one who grabbed Rukia and dragged her off after a hollow he could have killed himself."

"Ah... So how's it coming with hiding your aura?"

Ichigo sighed, "I need help with that, I don't quite understand what you mean about finding a place in your inner world to put your power."

Kagome nodded, "Okay whats your inner world look like?" then it hit what she had just asked, so she started babbling, "I'm sorry that was very personal, you don't have to tell me, I can..."

Ichigo cut her off, "Kagome. It's alright, you've told me your history, and that is equally personal. My inner world is a sideways world... well it's a sideways Karakura Town."

Kagome blinked, okay... "Why not put in a building? Or even build a building just for your power? Or if it's like Karakura town, why not put in Kisuke's shop?"

Ichigo stopped so Kagome stopped with him, "Now why didn't I realize that?" Ichigo asked himself.

Kagome smiled at him, "There is a reason I am the teacher."

Ichigo pretended to scowl at her, and playfully snarled, "Oh you think so, little girl?" and he started to chase her. Kagome ran shrieking, "Oh! You think so little boy, well let me put you in your place." she raced him to the park, and won again.

"Ha! Take that mister!" She did another little dance, and stopped embarrassed by the four's amused stares. She cleared her throat, aware she was blushing, "So.. um..." a thought accord to her, "Hey Ichigo would you be willing to go easy on them and train them for the day?"

Ichigo got an evil gleam in his eye, "Yeah I can do that."

Kagome smirked back at him, she could tell he wanted a little pay back, for Keigo and Chizuru interrupting them on their date. But she also knew he wouldn't have it so easy, she hadn't been letting them slouch on their training, besides they had hand signals. Ichigo pulled a badge out of his pocket and hit himself in the chest with it, he split into two, but what was his body fell and lay still, like it was dead... and she supposed it was, after all he was in **Soul **Reaper form. "Mizuiro, today I'll do the barrier, but I won't be able to protect the ground, so I want you guys in the air, got it?"

The four jokingly saluted, and answered, "Yes Sir!"

Kagome scowled, "Ichigo teach them some real respect."

He grinned rather fiercely, as a matter of fact one might even say he was baring his teeth at them, "Happily."

Kagome raised the barrier, and the moment they were in a bubble, Ichigo attacked. He went to knock Tatsuki out of the sky, only to meet Mizuiro's barrier. He turned and tried to go after Mizuiro, and strictly speaking he was moving too fast for Mizuiro to get a shield up in time, but Keigo saw it and interfered, he kicked Ichigo's legs out from under him. Ichigo recovered quickly but by time he was up and ready again Tatsuki had thrown a blast at him, Ichigo dodged around it, but he almost ran into Chizuru, she punched him and Kagome could tell it hadn't done any damage, but it had gotten the point across to Ichigo, as a team the four needed to be taken seriously.

Ichigo for the first time used his sword against them, he caught the side of the shield protecting Chizuru and flung her to the ground. He used it to block Tatsuki's blasts and then used the cover the smoke provided to attack her, battering the shield to pieces, but Mizuiro felt it giving and threw a set of cutting shields into towards where he could sense Ichigo.

Kagome winced, she was the only one other then Ichigo, to know Mizuiro had blooded him, but she could see it dripping to the ground. The smoke cleared and Ichigo wasn't there, it took Mizuiro and Tatsuki, and by this time Chizuru, a moment to realize Keigo was now playing a game of tag with Ichigo. Ichigo won it, he slipped past Mizuiro's shield and knocked Tatsuki hard with his sword, she fell dazed, but Ichigo had given Keigo what he had been waiting for, Keigo punched Ichigo first in the right cheek and then caught him in the chin, Ichigo fell back, and ended up flipping to avoid Mizuiro's attacks.

Kagome held her breath, the four now seemed to have a general idea as to what they needed to do, but Kagome had a feeling Ichigo knew he was being handled, and her feeling was proved to be right the moment the four thought they had him cornered, three simultaneous attacks met Ichigo in the middle of a triangle. But she had felt his power surge, and as the smoke cleared she was proven right, he was barely touched, there was that first cut, and now that she was looking him over it seemed like only Mizuiro's attacks had done damage.

Sadly the four hadn't been as ready for Ichigo to pull something, so they froze giving Ichigo the time he needed to knock Tatsuki out, and the other three started moving, but Ichigo had already closed in on Keigo, his two punches had Keigo out too. Ichigo attacked Chizuru, not giving Mizuiro enough time to strengthen the shield, so he broke through and knocked her down again, and this time she wasn't getting up. So now it was just Ichigo and Mizuiro, Ichigo attacked viciously, he was so fast Mizuiro had a hard time counter attacking, and the few he got off Ichigo dodged or took the damage and kept coming. By this time the other two were awake, but stayed down at her insistence, Tatsuki was still out, but Kagome understood Ichigo being reluctant to pull his punches with her, and the moment came; Ichigo had crumbled enough of Mizuiro's shield to get his sword through and place at Mizuiro's throat.

Kagome started clapping, "That was really good," she looked over at Tatsuki, and decided she needed to be woken, so they could dissect what they did right and wrong. She went over and placed her hand on the lump and healed it, Tatsuki woke up right away. Tatsuki realized she had been beaten and scowled. Kagome sighed, Tatsuki was a horrible loser.

Ichigo walked over, and Kagome noticed they may have done some more damage then they thought, "Ichigo how easy were you going on them?"

He tilted his head back, "Well I didn't throw any Getsuga Tenshou, I didn't use Bankai on them, and..." He coughed stopping what ever he was going to say, "I will say if it hadn't just be a spar, I probably would have gone Bankai, just to beat them without taking many injurious."

Kagome nodded, that meant it they went hard on their opponent faster, they could probably beat the Arrancar she had fought. That was very good. "Do you four know what you did wrong?" she asked while she walked over and healed Ichigo. It was good in theory to talk while healing him, but the moment he took his top off, her concentration was shot all to hell. Once she was finished and his top went back on, she turned to find herself receiving knowing looks. She wanted to protest but knew better, the four had noticed she hadn't gone on, and guessed why, it wasn't hard, she was dating the guy after all. Kagome cleared her throat, blushing furiously. "So where did you go wrong?"

Mizuiro answered, "The moment we let ourselves be surprised by his lack of injuries." Tatsuki shook her head, so Kagome asked, "You disagree?"

"Yeah, I think we made our first mistake when he was off balance from Keigo's punch and we didn't follow up right away."

Kagome thought it over and nodded, but then spoke, "I can see why you feel that way Tatsuki, but I think Mizuiro was right; if you had tried to follow up that second punch, I think Ichigo would have ended up taking Keigo out sooner, because the only way he wouldn't have lost would have been to cut Keigo. Keigo and you guys acted the best way possible till you froze. From there it comes back to not hesitating to go for the kill. If you hadn't been so cocky, you would have continued to throw punches Tatsuki, and you," Kagome nodded at Mizuiro. "Your cutting shields, and while you two might have risked hitting Keigo, you have to trust him not to get hurt in a fight."

Chizuru sighed, "Kagome it was just a spar..."

Kagome turned annoyed, "If it was me would you have kept going?"

"Yes," escaped Tatsuki's mouth and the other three nodded.

Kagome sighed, "Just because it isn't me, is no reason not to be as vicious as you would be with me, hell it's probably a good reason to try even harder. You guys do realize Ichigo here is stronger then me, right?"

The four looked at Ichigo and they looked away, embarrassment clear, she rolled her eyes and looked at Ichigo, "Sorry to ask, but could you show them... Ban-Kai?"

Ichigo nodded, he re-drew his Zanpakuto, held it out in front of himself, put his hand half way up his arm and blasted Reiatsu, then said, "Bankai!"

Once the dust cleared, Kagome swallowed hard, her mouth had gone dry and she cursed her treacherous body, and Ichigo. How DARE he look so good! The way his coat fit across his chest, she bit her lip, she was going to drool... she wasn't... she wasn't... she looked away, remembering this was to educate her students, not.. NO, no looking. "Ichigo how much does Bankai or equal release, increase your available power?" she didn't look over even as he answered.

"Well it depends on... well average is five to ten times starting power. Which means Kagome if you got a Bankai you could likely equal me or very close. The problem with Arrancar is their starting power is very close to a Bankai for a similar Shinigami, but they also have a release, so honestly the four of you probably need to kill or so badly hurt your Arrancar to the point they can't release. Because I don't think you could beat them other wise."

The four slumped, Kagome laughed, she didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but it did, but the quizzical looks she got from the four set her off, "You guys take that like it's bad thing! You still don't get it."

She laughed harder, feeling tears come to her eyes, she turned away from the four and was surprised to find a familiar hard chest in her way. She looked up at him feeling the tears threaten to break free, he rested hand on her back and pulled her in for a one arm hug, his other arm still holding Zangetsu. Kagome inhaled, and felt herself relax, surrounded by Ichigo... someone got it... she let the tears escape, only now they didn't feel like ones of bitterness, they were something sweeter. She pushed away and wiped her tears, She turned, "Sorry," she did a quick bow, "I was being over sensitive."

She looked up, Tatsuki still looked annoyed, but the others had put it aside for now. Ichigo let his Bankai fade away, and stood behind her offering silent support, she turned, "Ichigo I'll finish working with them today, how about you try to seal your power?"

He nodded and turned, leaving to sit by the edge of the barrier. She turned back to them, "Do you now understand why I"m telling you it's okay to fight dirty? You'll win fighting this way, and besides, they aren't all that honorable if they attack you, someone they think they can easily beat. So for the next half an hour, Tatsuki work with Keigo and Chizuru on those punch drills we worked out, and Mizuiro I wanted to talk to you about something I thought of in your spar with Ichigo."

Kagome outlined her thought that if Mizuiro could hold up a shield protecting others maybe he could throw his cutting shields, from in-front of the others. Attacking from more then one side, and she also pointed out the technique Ichigo had used to reduce the damage he took hadn't worked well on his attacks.

So for the rest of the half an hour that was what Kagome worked on with Mizuiro, finally just before she sent them all home, he managed to get off three cutting shields from different places. The effort left him shaken, and when she asked he said it was because it took so much concentration to get them off from different places. But he promised to work on it, and Kagome set off for home alone, Ichigo had been ready to walk her home but the four stopped him, saying they wanted to ask some questions about the fight, Kagome saw through their story and made sure to nod after catching Ichigo's eye.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo sighed, watching Kagome walk away, it figured she left him to explain the reason she was so upset. He turned back to the four, they all looked rather innocent, he sighed and got straight to the point. "You know Kagome's Father has powers don't you?"

They kinda of just shrugged, he sighed, it wasn't hard to guess Urahara wasn't normal but they didn't know anything.

"Her Father is a Shinigami, he was exiled after being framed by Aizen, now in his time in the real world he met Kagome's Mother and married her, having two children, now you know Kagome lost her Mother, Brother, and Grandfather?" they nodded.

"Well she also lost her friends, and it was all... Well in her opinion, because she didn't know how to use her powers properly, now I'm not sure I believe that her knowing how to use them would have saved anyone, but she does. Now when she moved here, she found out her existence is forbidden by Soul Society, she found out that if a Shinigami found out who her Father is, she and he would be executed. So my best guess is when you guys were disappointed that you can't just win, it hit a nerve; some of it is all the power she has, and I have is hard earned, the price: Blood. I can't say I regret what I did to gain power, but Kagome would rather have none and not... maybe not so much not know us, but not fight."

He sighed, he hurt for her, she hadn't started fighting like he had, she had been dragged into it. "You guys next time you need to think before you complain about being weak, because of Kagome's power she could be killed on sight if someone found out her heritage."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome opened the door, and was surprised to find Tessai waiting for instead of her Father, "Hi Tessai, How did the store do today?"

"Good, but can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Kagome lead him down the hall to her room, and let him in, while she got her home work out. She wondered what Tessai wanted to ask her, because it seemed to be taking him a moment to work up the nerve to ask whatever he wanted.

"Kagome is your boyfriend Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Kagome felt her mouth fall into an unladylike gawp, "How... How'd you guess?"

When you almost said his name Monday, and when I felt him outside the last few days, waiting to walk you to school. Now Kagome, this leads me to think you aren't nearly as clueless about the going ons as you'd like your Father to think."

Kagome first instinct was deny anything, but she looked up at his face, and saw how sure he was, his next word finished it, for her.

"Kagome if you don't talk to me, I can go and tell Kisuke all I know, and what I guess."

"Fine." She sighed, "Now before I tell you anything, but I want you to swear you won't tell my Father." she glared hard.

Tessai tried to stay strong, she could see it, she just wouldn't let him, she intensified her glare. He cracked, "I swear I will say nothing to your Father."

Kagome gave him a sunny smile, "Good, so your right I have powers, and yes I have known for since before I came here. I got everyone killed because my enemy followed me home, I was only able to kill him after everyone was dead." She took a shuddering breath, saying it flatly like that was still a punch to the gut.

"I knew I needed time and practice, after the first fight here reduced me to on my knees, I since have gotten a lot stronger. I at this point have one win, one loss, I say I lost because if not for that emo Arrancar, he probably would have killed me."

"But..."

No, wait." she gave him a second to swallow his protests. "I haven't told Kisuke because: A he would know about my powers if he had called more often, and B I don't trust him not to lock me up so I couldn't fight."

Tessai's shoulders slumped, Kagome could tell Tessai agreed, "Tessai I know the risks, I have fought before, and I have even killed. This isn't war that even if I didn't fight, I would be safe from."

Tessai sighed, Kagome forced a smile, "Tessai don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing and I also know better then to mention my Father."

Tessai got up ready to leave, and Kagome asked one last thing, "Tessai how did you know I had powers? I could have just asked Ichigo out and it could have just gone well."

Tessai smiled at her, "Kagome you get the same glint in your eye, your Father gets when hiding something."

Kagome made a face, she didn't like being told she was like her Father in anything, but she also knew she couldn't deny she took after him in somethings, her eye color told her that. Tessai left and Kagome slowly shut the door behind him, someone else knew now, oh well. She turned back to her desk, ready to do her homework.


	20. Chapter 19

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha. Nope not mine. To hehehe Honestly Hichigo is crazy for Kagome so he's thrilled, and Zangetsu doesn't like the rain so if Ichigo's happy he is, but i don't plan on worrying about TensaZangetsu, it'll just never get to that.  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Thursday**

Kagome got up, her phone had been at the bottom of her bag, so she had everything she needed for the day at school. She got up and thanked Ururu for a wonderful breakfast, and went to the door to pull on her shoes.

"Kagome."

She turned, "What Kisuke?"

"Kagome..." her Father started messing up his hair, Kagome got nervous. "Kagome I'm having a friend over for dinner, and I'd like you to be home early."

"Why? Who ever it is, is your friend not mine."

"Because she's a friend from my childhood and I'd like you to meet her."

"Her? Hun..." Kagome had a theory, it was either someone he liked and was thinking about marrying, or it was his kitty friend. "Are you trying to tell me you've found me a 'new mother'?" Kagome made sure to ask with a harsh tone, wanting a reaction.

"NO! Kagome whatever you may think of me, I will never replace your Mother, I loved her and that hasn't changed."

"Good," Kagome looked back to lacing up her boot, it was his kitty friend, "I'll be home around four."

Kisuke was flummoxed for a moment, so she was up and almost out the door before he answered, "Okay... see you then Kagome!"

She waved over her shoulder, and hurried to meet Ichigo, dashing the two corners to their meeting spot, and he was there leaning on a wall waiting for her, a big smile broke across her face. "Hi."

"Yo," he walked over to her, "You okay? you were kinda upset yesterday..."

"Yeah it's not their fault they hit a nerve, I mean how could they understand..." she stopped, okay maybe she wasn't as fine as she wanted to be. She closed her eyes, she really wasn't being fair to them.

"Kagome don't be silly, they hit a raw nerve and you pretending not to have any hard feelings is silly, and not heathy, if your ticked, do something about, even of it's only blow off stream."

Kagome paused, she didn't remember starting to walk but they had, she glared at him, "Fine. I HATE my life. And it ticks me off to see them wish for awesome powers, because reality is powers SUCK!" She froze for a moment, before she smiled sheepishly up at him.

He smirked at her, "There, feel better?"

"A little, but I'm not sure I won't still get mad at them if they wish for it again."

He shook his head, "I can't blame you, it was kinda of annoying, they've seen a fight and they still don't seem to take it seriously."

She nodded fiercely, Ichigo sighed, "Somehow I have a feeling that attitude won't last long."

Kagome sighed, "True enough, but it doesn't help the fact it irritates me."

They were quiet for a moment, continuing walking to school, before Kagome remembered, she gasped, and started digging through her bag. "Hey Ichigo you have a cell phone right?"

"Yeah, I don't use it much since it's one Urahara gave me."

Kagome pulled hers out, "Yeah I get that, something about this is the one my Father gave me, but I thought we should have the others numbers and such."

"Sure," he read his off to her and she put in her phone, and then read hers off to him, he did the same.

The rest of the walk, they talked about school, for a moment both of them felt normal.

**xoxoxoxo After School xoxoxoxo**

"You guys I'll only be able to help for half an hour, after that I need to head home." She looked them over; Mizuiro who had be fit before she started training them had gained some muscle mass, not much as he was a slim guy, but enough to see a difference. Keigo was actually fit, he hadn't been fat but he hadn't been fit either, now he looked good, Chizuru was in the same boat as Keigo, But Tatsuki looked... well the same.

Kagome let her eyes drift to Ichigo, in her opinion; that was what a guy should be, taller then you, fit if not a little ripped, and... well, serious. That had been one thing that had bothered her about Miroku in the beginning, he was always smiling, as she got to know him, she learned how to read him, but it bothered her to see a guy who tried hide his feelings, well not so much hide them, as be dishonest by pretending not to be annoyed or so on... of course it hadn't mattered as she wasn't the girl Miroku was chasing, so she had been safe in her almost brother and sister friendship with Miroku. No, that was also why she hadn't liked Hojo, he was so open and happy, he never seemed to get mad, so she worried about hurting him with her temper. Kagome thought about and snorted to herself, she really was in to the bad boy sort, as she knew they wouldn't be so bothered by her temper.

They reached the park, "Okay," Kagome started snapping out orders, "Tatsuki work with Mizuiro on what we started yesterday, Mizuiro goal is to get three attacks off, well holding a shield under attack, working up to three if not four shields. Keigo, you and Chizuru on speed and punching combo's."

The four got started, and Ichigo from behind her teasingly asked, "What about me Sensei?"

She turned a smile on her face, "How about you work on holding your power in, I know I need to talk to my Zanpakuto."

Ichigo nodded and the two of them sat down and started mediating, ten minutes later Kagome's eyes snapped open, Ichigo's aura was gone! She looked over, sweat was beading on his brow but he had done it! After another minute he fell over, aura wild again, and lay there panting, "Congratulations Ichigo you lasted longer on your first try then I did."

He rolled over to look at her, "Why...(pant) Didn't...(pant) You...(pant) Tell me it was...(pant) so hard?"

"Well I didn't want you to give up before you even started, and according to my teacher it only feels like that because we have gained more power before trying to control it, my teacher had been doing it since he was two or three."

"Oh..." he rolled back on his back, "How long did it take you?"

"Well I got to the point I could hold it continuously for an hour, and then I left my teacher, and had to practice on my own, it took me... six months before I could hold it in my sleep."

Ichigo groaned, she laughed, "You might learn faster if you remember not to over think it, I actually use to think of it as locking down, and controlling my feelings. Because in the beginning the moment you get... emotional, you lose it. After I while you start to separate feelings from your aura and have an easier time of it."

Kagome looked at her phone, she had ten minutes till she said she'd head back home, she sighed, and looked over at the four, Keigo and Chizuru looked to be doing well, and Mizuiro now had two shields up well Tatsuki pounded on them, and he tried to improve his three attack's speed. She got up, "I guess I'll leave early, I do need to get back after all. Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!"

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo went to get up and Kagome stopped him, "Ichigo as 'Sensei' I say you have to seal your power one more time, got it?"

Ichigo sighed, he had been afraid she'd get back at him for that crack, "Yes Sensei," he watched her walk off.

Once she was out of sight he went back to work, he calmed himself and entered his sideways Karakura, he went back to the center of town, he looked up at the statue he had built, he felt horribly embarrassed, this was something he would never tell anyone, but a building hadn't worked, nor Urahara's shop so after his third failure with the shop he decided to try something else, that something else was a statue, of the girl that just wouldn't leave him alone... he sighed okay, that part not so much, he was the one who wouldn't leave her alone.

He went up to the base of the statue, and rested his hand on her foot, he closed his eyes ignoring Zangetsu standing behind him, he began to channel his power in to the statue. It was easier this time because he knew what he was doing would work, but as the painful pressure began to build he found himself admiring Kagome more, she did this just because she trusted the person teaching her, not because she needed... well she did 'need' but it seemed different and just a little unreal to him. He let go of the statue feeling his power push on him. He swayed, but closed his eyes he could do this, he would do this... he left his inner world. In the real world the pressure that was painful in his inner was less painful but it felt heavier, like he was being crushed, he had a hard time just lifting his arm.

He held it for as long as he could stand, before his aura escaped, and he felt really light, even as he panted, as if he had just done a long race.

He sat there catching his breath, and found himself once again impressed. Kagome really had trained the four up good, none of Keigo's normal laziness showed here, and Mizuiro looked more serious then he had ever been in school and Chizuru looked happy. Ouch, okay maybe happy was an overstatement because that punch looked like it hurt, but she defiantly seem more comfortable with herself.

Then things went to pot.

Ten Arrancar appeared, Ichigo was on his feet before he even made a conscious decision, Grimmjow was here, as was the Arrancar Kagome had fought last time. He swallowed Kon, and once free of his body. he hesitated about what to do, he wanted to catch up with Kagome but also didn't want to leave the four alone. He took too long, Grimmjow found him, and charged. One Arrancar he hadn't seen before followed, heading for the four.

He leapt in to the air, he quickly went Bankai, no need to try to build up to it, he needed to win this and then go help the four. Grimmjow released, Ichigo scowled, damn cat.

He didn't wait for Grimmjow to attack, he threw a "Getsuga Tenshou!" at Grimmjow. Grimmjow deflected it, Ichigo ready for him to do so, and had already moved to the side and thrown a second one, he continued to this, but by his sixth he was frustrated, he wasn't doing any damaged, the only good thing about this tactic Grimmjow didn't get the time to attack him.

Ichigo changed tactics, he let his last fade away, and engaged Grimmjow in hand to sword, he surprised Grimmjow doing so, and got in a small slice on his shoulder. Grimmjow however tried to slice his stomach with his arm blade, Ichigo moved away, Grimmjow followed him attacking, and forcing him back.

Ichigo swore, he had forgotten how close-quarters fighting helped Grimmjow, not him. Blood splattered, he fell landing hard on the ground, he got up and jumped back into the fight. Punch, block. Slash, kick. Block, punch. He staggered back, he need more power, he had to use his mask. He brought his hand to his face, and pulled. The weight of his mask was almost comforting, he could do this.

Grimmjow seeing the mask laughed, "That is what I was waiting for!"

He touched the blood from a small cut Ichigo had scored, then he began charging a cero, "Take This!" he fired.

Ichigo went to move only to realize Keigo was behind him, he swore again, and stood his ground. He blocked it and fired off a "Getsuga Tenshou!" he followed it, so the first thing Grimmjow saw after it was clear, was Zangetsu aiming for his chest.

Grimmjow blocked it, but Ichigo drew blood from his right arm. Grimmjow in retaliation fired his five darts, Ichigo moved his head and four missed, but the fifth skimmed his jaw, cracking his mask. A small piece fell to the ground.

The two of them stood squaring off, Ichigo was relived to hear the four were still fighting and apparently frustrating the hell out of their Arrancar.

Grimmjow made his move, "Gran Ray Cero!" he fired off another one of his blue Cero, Ichigo decided that was it, he threw a Getsuga Tenshou, focusing on cutting the cero in half. He shunpo around the battling power and struck from behind, cutting into Grimmjow's back, Grimmjow staggered forward and then spun slashing with his arm blade. Ichigo dodged, but not good enough, it cut into his mask and face, the whole lower part of mask's left jaw fell, some of the teeth from the upper jaw fell too. Ichigo touched his cheek, it was bleeding badly and stung like a son of gun.

Ichigo panted, his chest wound was taking it's toll, Grimmjow charged, Ichigo side stepped catching Grimmjow's right arm with Zangetsu's tip. Grimmjow turned and lunged back at him, he blocked the one clawed hand, but it got through his guard anyway, it skimmed his stomach, slicing the front of his coat wide open. Ichigo took the opportunity to punch Grimmjow in the face, cracking Grimmjow's bone mask at his temple, and sending him flying.

Ichigo risked at look at the four, Keigo's shoulder was bleeding, and Chizuru had a cut on her stomach but they looked okay. For the first time he heard his hollow, _**"King! King! Oh now your listening... King Kagome's losing! Kill the cat and get to her NOW!"**_

""What?""

_**"****Dumbass!"**_

Ichigo distracted, missed Grimmjow firing another Cero at him, so he didn't block all of it, it cleared and he was looking for Grimmjow, only to find Grimmjow trying to strike him in the back, Ichigo quickly spun slashing out with Zangetsu he caught Grimmjow by surprise, so he cut Grimmjow's chest wide open. He followed it up hoping to catch him in the chest again, but Grimmjow blocked, Ichigo pushed on anyway cutting deep into his right arm.

Grimmjow backpedaled trying to break their dead lock but Ichigo pushed on, trying to cut his arm off, he can't fight with no arms can he? Grimmjow moved his arm and Ichigo slashed his chest open again, then he leapt back.

Grimmjow had two serious chest wounds, another one on his back, not to mention his arm was pretty cut up. But Ichigo knew he was as bad if not worse; his chest wound was as bad as one of Grimmjow's but he also had a stomach wound and his face hadn't stopped bleeding, also he felt a little crispy from all the cero, and he was running out of time on his mask.

Ichigo charged, his hollow encouraging him, warning Kagome was weakening. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's hand and slashed diagonally downwards from his left shoulder to his right hip, Grimmjow gasped and fell back, falling to the ground.

Ichigo ignored him for a moment to check on the four, Chizuru was down for the count, she looked lucky not to be dead, judging by their released Arrancar who was pounding on Mizuiro's shield in front of Mizuiro. By this point everyone was bleeding from somewhere, including their Arrancar, Ichigo was glad to see they were doing damage even as they took it.

"ICHIGO!"

He turned only to find a bloody Grimmjow standing above him, one arm held out, ready to do something.

"I will crush you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes annoyed, _**"S**__**top saying it and do it." **_his hollow hissed in his head an echo of what he had just been thinking.

Grimmjow clawed the air with his hand, calling out "Desgarrón!"

Ichigo stared at the five blue... he wasn't really sure what they were, claws? Slashes? He blinked and realized Grimmjow had been talking this whole time, he felt his lips quirk in a smirk, monologging much?

Ichigo blinked, he turned his head, what was Kenpachi doing here? DAMN IT! Grimmjow took advantage of his distraction, and attacked. He struggle to block the attack, but he was losing ground, he dug his feet in harder but it did nothing, Zangetsu started to slip, "Shit!" if he took this to the chest, he was dead.

No, he wouldn't die on Kagome, not when he had a date.

He locked his feet, and pushed back, unaware his hollow was helping, making his Reiatsu more red and less black. The attack started to crumble, he charged, heading for Grimmjow, who was standing unprepared for anything, he snarled, "I **win**!"

He stabbed Grimmjow just above the heart, then he cut down wards, exiting through Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow gasped, and exhaled, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth, and then he fell, his Resurrection fading away into a broken sword, and Grimmjow's broken body. He hit the ground and started to fade.

Ichigo panted for a moment, and then his mask broke, Ichigo swayed. But his hollow sparred no thought for the condition of their body_** "Kagome! Go to her king!"**_

Without a thought Ichigo dashed off leaving the four with Kenpachi.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome skipped off, she didn't need to hurry she was leaving earlier then she would, she smiled as she skipped, today was a good day.

Or it was, she stared up at the ten standing in the sky, "Damn It!" That was too many, even if her Father and those weird friends of his that (no one else seemed to know about) helped, they had to get there right away or the four would be facing their first fight. Kagome stood and debated going back, or staying, when the decision was taken out of her hands.

An Arrancar with silvery-blue hair stood in front of her, she flinched back, she hadn't seen that guy move.

"So you can see me... I don't sense anything coming from you, but you have to have some powers to see me."

Kagome looked him over, he was wearing what looked to be a wife beater that was white with black trim, he also was wearing what looked to be black sweat pants, with traditional sandals, it was weird to see an Arrancar wearing something so modern. She reached slowly in to her bag trying to grab Tetsusaiga, and just when she got her hand on Tetsusaiga the Arrancar grabbed her wrist, and yanked her hand and Tetsusaiga out in to the open. Kagome stared, surprised into the Arrancar's too human eyes, they were a perfectly normal brown, he inspected the sword, and laughed. "So you want to fight and not just die, hun? I suppose I can take the time to give you a little fight, after all it shouldn't take long. I still can carry out my orders."

"And just what are those?" Kagome glared hard into his eyes, he still hadn't let her go and Kagome was afraid to give the game away, when he was so close.

"Kill everyone with an ounce of spiritual power."

"Oh, if your going to let me fight..." Kagome stopped, he had already stepped away.

Kagome didn't waste another second she drew Tetsusaiga, tossed her bag to the side, and then went Shinigami. The Arrancar looked surprised, and his question confirmed it. "If your a Shinigami why can't I feel you?"

"I am not, I'm..." Kagome trailed off, she was a Shinigami just one with other training and another sword. "Well I am, I'm just not from Soul Society." She raised her swords and attacked first, he dodged, and this time she saw him, she just wasn't sure she could match his speed.

**Back at Urahara's secret basement**

Kagome was right to worry about her phone, Urahara had made some upgrades, like tracking, and it set off an alarm in the basement if she was within a hundred yards of an Arrancar. So with in seconds of Urahara realizing there was an attack Kagome's alarm went off, He dashed over to the screen and pulled up her locater, she was right near a fight, someone was fighting an Arrancar right next to her.

Who was it?

Well judging from the uncertain Reiatsu it was probably one of the Vizard, Urahara relaxed they knew to protected her, Kagome would be okay. Now to do his part and make sure no one died.

"Tessai! Ready for some patients?"

**Back with Kagome**

She dodged barely, the cut along her ribs stung, and the slice across the back of her hand felt like it was going to be torn open wider as she moved her hand, to use another Yuuki-Kai. It was hard as he was faster than her, but she had done some damage. Enough to make him release undoing all the damage she had inflicted, of course he had done a fair amount on her before releasing, now well...

"Kaze-Tentou!"

She stared, he hadn't change much at all, the other release she had seem had made him huge and covered in bone, but this guy was wearing the same thing, well his head band, mask, thing, now had lighting bone shapes coming out the sides giving him horns, and he was wearing weird boot things, but he looked the same. How was he going to kill her with his bare hands?

"Sliver Lighting!"

She winced as she barely dodged the lighting bolt he had thrown at her, that was how he would kill her.

Great.

"What are you looking at?"

Shit! He was behind her, she turned as fast as she could and barely turned enough to see him fire the second lighting bolt. She moved just enough to the side that it hit just above her left breast. She screamed, and fell to the ground leaving a crater, she gasped for breath, tears ran from her eyes. "Fuck!"

Burns hurt the worst, she knew, had known that for a long time, but she had never had such a large second degree burn. She blinked her eyes clear and stood, Senkou stood smiling at her, he had introduced himself after she had drawn first blood.

"I told you I would win. You just don't have what it takes to beat me." He shook his head in mock sadness.

"And I told you shut up, brag when I'm dead." she staggered into the air lunging for his throat with Tetsusaiga.

He dodged and kicked her into a building, Kagome bit back another scream as blisters on her chest and shoulder popped. She stood again, she had to acknowledge she was seeing double, and she was swaying. She was screwed, she needed close-quarters to win, but he had long range attacks.

"Silver Lighting!"

Kagome flung herself to the left, it missed her, but it was close enough to singe her side. She quickly regained her feet, only to desperately dodge again.

Senkou laughed, before speeding up his attacks, "Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting!"

Kagome lay on the ground, breathing strain. She didn't look, but was now pretty sure her right side was now covered in third degree burns, and they felt like they were bleeding. She rolled to her knees and looked up at the smirking Arrancar. She blinked her sight fading in and out, she wasn't sure she could stand. But then an eerily familiar voice spoke in her head; _**"So weak. Haven't changed a bit."**_

Kagome felt the voice smile, and then she went on; _**"I can kill him. I will kill him and you can't stop me."**_

""Not yet..."" Kagome forced herself to stand, she could win by herself. She tightened her grip on her swords to the point her hands were white, she blinked some more hoping to improve her vision, it wasn't working, and the disconnected feeling grew, telling her she was in shock.

She wouldn't lose. She couldn't lose. She swayed, and focused on Senkou who was grinning at her weakened state. ""This is my fight!""

He threw another Silver Lighting.

Kagome brought Shikon up and said, "Yuuki-Kai." It blocked the lighting bolt sending it off to the side, but the force pushed her to her knees.

"Tisk, you thought you had a chance against me? One of Aizen-sama's army? Foolish, die here."

He sent another Silver Lighting, Kagome just barely got Shikon up in time to deflect it, but the second one got her, as she was still on her knees and in no condition to dodge. Kagome felt herself fall in slow motion, she watched as the bolt burn off what was left of her top's shoulders in front, she felt the arc of her back as the attack launched her from her knees and then the last thing she saw was blue sky as she landed on her back.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Senkou Honda smiled, watching the non Soul Reaper's body fall, bouncing from on her back to on her side. That last attack should have finished her off, he sighed and began feeling for another strong person to kill. Then the body, the should be dead body moved, he was a little disturbed, she should be dead, how was she still alive?

He laughed it off, "Still alive stubborn one?"

The snarl was not the answer he was expecting, he looked closer something seemed to be wrong with her face... she stood.

"What are you?"

The only answer he got was an evil smile, as the mask began to extend down her face, only on the left side. He ignored the urge to run, he would kill her. "Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting!"

She dodged first by running froward and scooping up her swords, and then she deflected the other one. He frowned, her swords' aura seemed more vicious, intent on blood, his eyes widened as her pink crystal sword darkened to a purple.

"Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting! Silver Lighting!" he panted, a little out of breath from throwing so many at once. He smirk as the smoke began to clear, sure he had finished her off, so the attack from behind caught him off guard, he fell, blood splattering from the wound in his back.

He spun as he fell, Kagome was following him both swords ready for more of his blood, he desperately threw another Silver Lighting. She brought her purple sword up, and deflected it right back at him, it slammed into his chest and flung him into the ground. He leaped to his feet, staggering, What the HELL was she? That mask... but there was no hole...

He spun, following her, she had struggled to keep up with him before, but now they were evenly matched. High pitched giggles escaped her mouth, despite everything they got on his nerves, so as she continued to circle him, and giggle, he lost it. "SHUT UP! Dumb Bitch, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean that you've won!"

She giggled louder, and then spoke for the first time, "Your the fool, don't you get it? I am far stronger and am merely toying with you for fun?"

The duel quality was so creepy it took him a moment for it to sink in, he snarled "Shut up, we'll see who's laughing at the end! Silver Lighting!"

She danced around it, but he was ready for her strike, he blocked it with his Lighting Blade, he had surprised her, he could tell from the widened eyes. But as they stood pushing on the other, dead locked, her black sclera with the lavender iris got to him, he broke away and fired off another silver bolt.

It caught her sending her flying, he leaped going for height, but sh e met him and began pushing down, quite angry now. Her purple sword locked with his, she raised her other sword, and swung down, he tried to catch it with his hand, but it cut straight through.

He screamed and leapt away, he let his bolt blade fade, so he could clutch his bleeding stump.

"Hee, hee, hee."

The giggles were back, he glared, apparently him losing a hand was all it took to put her in a good mood.

Then she spoke again, "It's been fun, but I'm done with you."

He called his bolt blade into existence but was too slow, she cut his right arm off. He desperately fired off a Cero, she dodged it while giggling manically, but before he could fire off another one, she sliced up his left arm, cutting it in half. Then she cut it off, and the two halves fell to the ground.

He screamed again, how was she able to do this? How could he lose to her? He tried to run, only for her to kick him from the sky, she stood on his chest and slowly cut him in half, she seemed excited by his screams, and struggles, so much so, she slowed down and started to cut him with her other sword, twisting them so as to cause the most pain.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Yachiru peaked around the corner, she had been trying to find Yumichika and Baldly, but had ended up by this fight instead. She had at first wondered who it was as she didn't recognize the Reiatsu, but as she watched them fight she found she didn't care much, she could only hope Kenny never fought this girl. She had grown up in eleventh and was use to blood shed and death, but this was pointless cruelty. The girl had won, but wouldn't just finish him, she was playing with him...

Yachiru swallowed hard, it didn't help that the little touch of power she could feel, felt evil. She knew some would say Kenny's felt like this, but she knew better, he loved a good fight, but he didn't love pain, well as he said it wasn't fun if you weren't risking anything but... she shuddered and crept off she would go find Kenny, then everything would be okay.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kikyo smirked this had been fun, but she couldn't stay much longer, she lifted Shikon and licked the blood dripping from the blade, bitter. She sighed, and gave over to the weakling, she couldn't take over just yet, but soon.

The half mask broke, and fell, fading into sparkling pieces. Kagome exhaled shaking, and then she fell to her knees, she dropped Tetsusaiga and touched her face, she had... Kagome felt her hands wobble, what was that?

She thought hard, she had been about to lose, when that voice spoke, and then she had taken that hit, and fallen, and... black, it had been black, and then flashes of fighting, her cutting Senkou to pieces.

She looked down at her chest, it was half healed, she looked to her swords, and quickly looked away. She didn't want to think those flashes were real, but they had to be for her swords to be that blood covered. She swallowed convulsively, this was no time to be sick, it got worse because she realized her mouth tasted blood, and she had faint memory of licking Shikon.

She gagged, and closed her eyes, touching her face again. She had... had... her eyes opened and she put her hands in her lap, she had acted similarly to when Inuyasha lost control.

Did that mean she had an inner demon?

She was a half... something, and she had been in danger of losing her life.

"Kagome!"

She looked to her left, Ichigo came running towards her, and slowed clearly relived.

"Your okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, I did kill the guy I was fighting."

Ichigo fell to his knees next to her, panting. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, "Good, I was worried."

He opened his eyes and then blushed, and quickly looked away. "You call that okay! I hate see what's bad!"

Kagome looked down and realized just how much she was showing with her burned top, she squeaked and tried to cross her arms, only to stop because it pull on the burns to much for comfort. "Sorry," she turned her back to him and carefully began to finish healing them. Once done she let her Shinigami form fade away; She had ruined Tessai's top, and her jeans were toast, but she could still wear them for practice, they just would never be wore for any other reason. She sighed, at least she still had her school uniform to wear home.

She stood wobbling, she really was exhausted, she had tried so hard, and still gone... whatever she had gone. She dragged her sorry ass over to where she had dropped her bag, and pulled her clothes out, she would change around the corner of the building.

"Kagome where are you going?"

Kagome put her arm over her exposed chest and turned around, "I'm going to change around the corner."

"oh," Kagome smiled, his pink face was cute, or should she say it was cute that he was blushing. Kagome got to the ally and stripped, forcing herself to change quickly, ignoring her body's protests.

Once changed she walked out over to where Ichigo was, "So how were the four doing?"

He looked up at her surprised, "Oh, last I knew they were doing good, I left them with Kenpachi, but they should be good."

Kagome nodded having no clue who that was, "Ichigo I'll see you tomorrow." she turned to leave, and then realized, "Hey, you have two things to leave your body right?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I have one?"

Ichigo blinked at her, "Why? You don't need it to go Shinigami."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah but I'm tried of ruining clothes, not to mention if I ruin too many, one day Kisuke will notice."

"Oh, yeah I'll get you one tomorrow."

"Thanks Ichigo." she smiled at him before heading home.


	21. Chapter 20

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, so no suing me! Oh and I don't own the song, that is Cascada's. Hey you guys I may not be updating as often but i feel a little unloved at the moment.  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Friday **

Kagome rolled over, she didn't want to get up, the dinner last night was canceled (gee she wondered why) so she had almost fallen asleep with the silence. She was glad no one had asked why she was so tired, because in that state she was pretty sure she would have answered honestly.

Her alarm went off, "Fine! I'm up. Stupid thing." She shut it off, and rolled out of bed reluctantly. She decided not to run, so she took her time in the shower, it felt good to stand under the hot water, it soothed her aches from the fight yesterday.

Kagome left the shower when it started running out of hot water, she got dressed, and gathered up her stuff for school and then went to the dinning room for breakfast, it was simple but good and hit the spot, Kagome thanked Ururu and left to met Ichigo for school.

Kagome ran to their spot and grinned at him, "Hey."

He nodded, "You okay? You seemed sore after yesterday."

Kagome frowned, "No, those burns didn't want to heal and have left me feeling like my chest is bruised."

Ichigo nodded prompting Kagome to ask him, "So what about you?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm still kinda hurt, something about all our healers were busy with Renji, Hitsugaya, and Chad."

"Really how bad were they?"

"Well Hitsugaya was bloody pulp, and Renji was poisoned again, and Chad's arm was damaged, oh an they had to heal Chizuru up, she got... I don't know, either punched in the stomach or stabbed in the stomach, so she got healed too. So I was pretty low on the list, but they did enough that I should be better in less than a week."

Kagome frowned, if she wasn't so drained she would offer to heal him, but today she wasn't sure she could.

"Don't sweat it Kagome, I don't mind." Ichigo smirked at her gobsmacked expression, Kagome started to splutter, "How... How did.."

"How did I know what you were thinking? Thats easy, Kagome. Feeling bad because you still are too tried from your fight is silly. I am after all the one that let myself get hurt."

Kagome shut her mouth, just because he was right didn't mean she was going to admit it, then a thought crossed her mind. "Are you going to be up to walking around tomorrow?"

Ichigo looked at her shocked, "You think if I wasn't up for something fun I would be going to school?"

Kagome laughed, "Put it like that and I suppose that was a silly question, so what do you want to do?"

"Now or tomorrow?"

Kagome lightly hit him in the arm, "Tomorrow goof."

"Oh!" He pretended to rub his arm like she had hurt him, "I was thinking we would do what we did last time. You tell me more of your adventures, and then lunch, and see if our friends don't ruin it like last time."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks sounds fine, but are you sure you want to hear more? I would think you'd be bored."

"Me? No, I like to hear about your adventures, I know mine aren't nearly so exciting. Speaking of which..." Ichigo started digging through his pockets, "Ah! Here you go." He handed her a small wooden shield, badge thing. Kagome picked it up by it's rope, "How do I use it?"

"When you want to leave, you slam it in to your chest, it'll force you out, and when you want to get back in, you pick up your body, and you'll kinda need to force yourself back in. Oh and if you leave your body lying around it'll seem dead to the living. Needless to say that can get awkward."

Kagome grinned, "So how many times did you have to rescue your body from an ambulance?"

Ichigo blushed and crossed his arms, "Thanks not funny, it's a pain to convince people your fine when you've been dead for the last five minutes!"

They reached the school, and were silent the rest the way up to the classroom, Kagome paused well Ichigo joined the Soul Reapers, Talk to the four or to Sado? Well the four was two at the moment so it was Sado.

She walked over to the tall boy sitting by himself, seeming to be going over his science book, he looked up when she stopped next to him.

"Hey Sado, are you too busy to talk to me?"

"No... What can I help you with Kagome?"

Kagome did a quick check, Tatsuki wasn't there yet and there was ten minutes till class started. "Sado why haven't you ask Tatsuki out?"

Sado sighed, and closed his book, "Kagome to her I'm Ichigo's friend, I have never talked to her, and..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "Sado are you telling me your too afraid to ask her out? Or is it you still think you'll lead her into trouble? Because I have news for you, Tatsuki and the other three fought an Arrancar yesterday, and if you take too long you may ended up with life long regrets, this is war after all."

She stared hard at him waiting for an answer, but a smirk touched her lips when he let out an almost silent groan.

"Sado can you live with just letting this go?" Kagome stopped glaring, it wasn't her place to make him ask her out, she should only offer advice and help. Sado looked up at her startled, she could tell from the slightly open mouth.

Sado slumped, and looked down at his lap, "No, or at least I don't want to."

Kagome smiled, "Okay do you want me to soften her up or do you just want to go for it?"

"I'll ask her out some time next week."

"Okay." Kagome chirped, and she went back to join Mizuiro and Keigo.

"Good morning," she smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning," the two answered back.

Mizuiro smirked at her, "Excited about tomorrow are you?"

Kagome blushed a little, and scolded him, "Hey thats not fair can't I just be happy?"

"After a fight? Not likely." Keigo joined in.

She huffed, and then exhaled slowly, trying to calm her blush. She opened her eyes, "Fine maybe a little, but that not what I want to talk about. How do you think you did yesterday?"

"Terrible."

Kagome turned to see Tatsuki and Chizuru behind her, Chizuru was pale, and seemed a little shaky, and had been the one to answer. "What makes you say that?"

"Well Chizuru got hurt and we had to be rescued by a Shinigami," Tatsuki said.

"By that definition I would say you could have done better, but I wouldn't say terrible, after all your all still here."

The bell rang, so Kagome said "We'll talk about this after school," and went to her seat.

**xoxoxoxoxo Lunch time xoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome sat down with Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, Matsumoto, Rukia and Orihime. Kagome noticed, both the red head, and the brunette wouldn't look at her, it tickled her funny bone, so she was smiling broadly as Tatsuki and Michiru talked about the new assignment.

Which lead to a topic change, "So Kagome looking forward to something tomorrow?" Matsumoto asked slyly.

"Hun?" Kagome sat straighter and blinked as she replayed what she had just heard, she had been thinking about how to tell the four just because they got hurt, didn't mean they had lost. "Hey I wasn't even think about tomorrow!" she protested.

"Sure..." Ryo said sounding disbelieving.

"Yeah like we believe that Kagome." Chizuru said grinning as Kagome's face turned a darker red.

"So Kagome I assume Ichigo hasn't even held your hand yet, chicken that he is." Tatsuki teasingly sneered.

Kagome decided to turn the tables on Tatsuki, Mission Tatsuki and Sado, a go! "Oh how would you know Tatsuki? Of course we've held hands, and even if we hadn't, who are you to sneer? You haven't had a date before after all."

Tatsuki spluttered and Chizuru sensing something, Kagome wasn't sure whether it was where she was going or just the chance to beat Tatsuki in something. "Yeah Tatsuki, it's so hard to get someone isn't it? Of course there is that shy guy who doesn't dare ask you out for real because your sooooo scary."

Kagome snorted at that thought, Sado six foot five, scared of Tatsuki's five foot one height.

"Whats this about a secret admirer?" Ryo asked sounding interested for the first time all lunch.

Kagome smiled slyly at Tatsuki, "Only that someone in our very classroom holds an interest in our dear tom boy."

Tatsuki flushed, "I don't believe you. And even if he is real wouldn't he have approached me before this, if what you say is true?"

Kagome's smile grew wider, "Not if he thought he didn't have a chance..."

Chizuru giggled, and Matsumoto leaned forward interested, however one side effect of her leaning forward was they got an even better eye full of cleavage. Kagome made sure to look even higher, not wanting to see that much, but the boys behind her didn't feel that way, so as they went to leaning over their lunches trying to get a better view, when they suddenly all came down with a nose bleeds and drool drips, as Matsumoto did a little wiggle of enthusiasm. "So who is it?"

Kagome and Chizuru exchanged mysterious looks before grinning and shaking their heads. "Nope it's not that easy, you'll have to find out when he asks her." Kagome said, enjoying her role. And Chizuru giggling, added, "Or you have to guess."

The rest of lunch was spent giggling as they tried to guess or when they switched over to giggling about the dates planed for tomorrow.

**xoxoxoxo After School xoxoxoxo**

Kagome sighed heading down to the bush she hid her sword sheaths under well school was in session, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays then she gave them to the office as they were her reason for quitting the archery club so soon after joining.

_Flash back_

"_Yes I am sure, the club was fine it's just my Father would like me to learn how to use a katana for when I return to Tokyo to take care of my shrine."_

_The Principal looked at her, "If your sure?"_

"_Very sure."_

"_Then on days when you have lessons you may leave them in the office, so you can go straight to your lessons."_

_Kagome bowed, "Thank you very much."_

_That meant every Tuesday and Thursday she could leave them in the office, and on every other day she just carried the sheaths with her._

_End Flashback_

She pulled them out from under the bush and left heading to join the others in the front of the school. They were waiting for her as normal, once level with them, the five of them took off for the park.

Once there Mizuiro put his barrier up for privacy, Kagome sat down slowly, still achy from yesterday. After a moment everyone joined her, after they were settled, Kagome looked around the group. "What did you do wrong yesterday?"

"We didn't follow your rules." Chizuru said at the same time Mizuiro said, "We didn't attack as if we were attacking you."

Keigo sighed and added, "You warned us we would be out matched if we didn't kill them right off."

Tatsuki snorted, but Kagome could tell the girl was bothered by their weakness yesterday.

"What are you going to do different?" she looked around the small circle, eyeing their serious faces.

"We are going to fight for our friends and our lives." Keigo said.

Kagome blinked, that was heavy coming from Keigo, but his mood didn't last, and that was proved with his next words; "So what do we do differently?"

Tatsuki chuckled, and Mizuiro snorted, and Chizuru shook her head. Kagome just smiled, they might be okay, "Other then not trying to go for the kill right off, what do you think was your biggest mistake?"

"We didn't go all out." Tatsuki said.

Kagome paused, "Are you sure to attack with all you've got is the best strategy?"

Kagome watched Tatsuki's eyebrow twitch, "What? You're always say we need to be serious and go all out. So what kind of question is that?"

"An honest one."

Before Tatsuki could answer Mizuiro snorted and answered, "No it's not the best strategy, your trying to say we need to learn our limits and learn to judge our enemy."

"Yes and no, I want you to be able to those things but you also need to use minimal power to get the job done, there are those that would just strike you down, rather then give you a another chance to get back up. I want you to learn to use your advantages the best way possible, giving you guys the ability to finish a fight quickly and go on to the next."

"So your saying if we learn to judge our strength, our biggest advantage is our..." Chizuru trailed off looking for the word.

"Your wanting us to be a sorta secret weapon," Tatsuki said flatly.

Kagome sighed, annoyed at the suspicion in that sentence, even if it was true. "Yes and no, I want you to be able to surprise the enemy but your not a secret."

The point was proven when someone knock on the barrier Mizuiro had up, they all turned to look, Ichigo was the one who knocked, but Sado was a ways behind him looking confused. Mizuiro opened a door, and Ichigo stepped in with Sado following behind him. Once they were in, Mizuiro shut the barrier, Sado looked around looking impressed by the barrier.

"Yes, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo sighed looked annoyed, "I got sent by Urahara to bring them over for a meeting."

"Oh," Kagome looked around at the four not sure she trusted her Father with them, "You guys know not to mention me, right?"

"Yep, Yes, Sure, Of course."

Kagome felt an amused smirk try to break out at their same but different answers. "You remember the cover story?"

"Yes Mom." Tatsuki groaned.

Kagome felt herself get annoyed, "Tatsuki if he finds out abut me before I tell him I am going to blame you, and that will mean one on one practice time between you and me."

Tatsuki lost some of her attitude "sheesh I only think your worrying about it too much."

Chizuru looked hard at her, Kagome shifted little impatient for the question, "Why is it you are so adamant about your Father not finding out?" Chizuru finally asked.

"Because if he had called once in while he would know already, so I suppose I am punishing him, but I also don't trust him not to try to lock me in the basement if he knew and a fight started."

Sado was looking more and more confused, and Ichigo seemed a little amused, both by his confusion and the fours' reactions to her ending thought.

Kagome sighed and stood, "You guys have to go, fill me in on what that baka says, and I'll see you Sunday."

The four followed her suggestion and started following Sado, who the moment he thought she was out of ear shot asked, "Urahara is her Father?" she snickered, and then focused on Ichigo in front of her.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "He's asking about Kisuke."

"Yes he is, but he's always fun to talk about."

He nodded, and added, "Yeah talking about him is always funny."

"Ichigo makes sure Sado understands what might happen if anyone else finds out, okay?"

His amused smirk faded, and he looked her in the eye, "I'll do that."

She smiled up at him, "You do that, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, and she turned needing to get stuff to make dinner, and to give Kisuke time to talk to everyone without him worrying about her being found out.

**xoxoxoxo**

Kisuke greeted the four, "Hello Arisawa-san, Asano-san, Kojima-san, and Honsho-san."

Tatsuki didn't have patience for this, and so the four of the five behind her winced when she bluntly said, "We're here about our powers right?" And then she greeted the collected Soul Reapers behind Kisuke, and then she went and sat down next to Orihime.

Kisuke was surprised, and the other three felt uncomfortable around the group knowing they had lied even if only by omission to the others, Ichigo impatiently shoved them in and shut the door after letting Chad in.

The group settled, and waited for someone to start, Kisuke after a moment started; introducing Hitsugaya, and telling the group, the four did rather well tag teaming a Arrancar the day before, from there he finds out how many killed Arrancar the day before, Hitsugaya had killed the new 6th Espada. The four had seen Kenpachi kill the one they had been fighting, he hadn't gotten the name and number. Ichigo was amused that Urahara said he had killed another one, the one Ichigo knew Kagome had killed. But from what Urahara said it seemed he was under the impression he was covering for the Vizard. Ichigo told them he killed Grimmjow former 6th Espada.

Renji admitted he had lost, to the girl who said she was Arrancar 75, he said she was poisonous and her released form was that of a giant lizard. From there it had been ties or stand stills, Rukia and Ishida had been working together and failed to kill a black male Arrancar with a raven skull atop his head like a mask. Chad and Orihime had worked together and fought off one, they didn't know her name, they didn't know what her powers were either. They described her as black haired with crimson red eyes and matching lips, as well as bored, she didn't want to fight them, she even said she would have preferred fight someone else, someone stronger. Ikkaku killed his Arrancar with little trouble, even if it had given him a nasty slash across the face almost taking out his eye.

Yumichika had been fighting near Ikkaku but hadn't won his fight, his Arrancar got away. Matsumoto was in similar boat, but her arm had been hurt badly and only had been saved because of Orihime's powers of healing.

After that there wasn't much they could do, so it broke up and everyone wandered home as split up.

**xoxoxoxo Saturday xoxoxoxo**

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off and for a brief moment, she wondered why she had set it on a Saturday. Then she remembered, and a big grin spread across her face. She hopped out bed, and started stretching trying to rid herself of lingering stiffness. After a few more minutes of that she skipped over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans, a matching set of underwear and skipped down the hall to the shower.

Once done she left the bathroom in jeans and bra only to run into her Dad, he stared at her shocked. "Kisuke!" She was annoyed he was stopping her, but the staring was creepy, it didn't occur to her Kisuke really didn't think of his little girl wearing bras much less walking down the hall in one. Of course the sight of all her scars was a little shocking as well.

Kisuke spun putting his back to her completely losing track of what he want to say to her.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I... Ah... Who are you going out with?"

"Thats what you want to ask me?" Kagome shook her head, "Tough I'm not telling you."

"But.. Kagome..."

She ignored him walked past him, heading to her room. She would wear her violet long sleeve with the small v neck. She got to her room and pull the shirt on, and then started blow drying her hair. When done, she realized her hair was being uncontrollable, so she just pulling back in to a ponytail. The she put on some light make, grabbed her lip gloss, got her purse ready, grabbed her light jacket, and headed out to the dinning room for some breakfast.

Kagome ate quickly she wanted to see Ichigo, she really wanted to. She was in so much of hurry that she didn't realize it was only nine thirty as she walked out the door. Once she reached their spot she looked around was surprised he wasn't there yet till she pulled out her phone, 9:37. "Crap." She shook her head feeling foolish, she leaned against the wall, she had twenty minutes to kill.

She stared up at the sky, it was going to be a beautiful April morning. She would need to remember to ask about their... she wasn't sure what it was but what ever their auras did. She looked around, and then at her phone, she had fifteen minutes to wait. She sighed, this was boring. She should be more on time if this is what Ichigo went though every time she was late.

After a few more minutes of boredom she found herself humming, "humm-m humm hun humm-m humm hun humm-m humm hun humm-m humm hun..." she stopped herself, what was she humming?

It was German... The singer was a girl... It was... The band name is... starts with a C... Cascada. Cascada! Now which song was it? she like several of them... Every Time We Touch? …no... Bad boy? Yep! That was it. How do the lyrics go?... "Remember the feelings, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking. My love ran away. The moment I knew I know I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell."

Why was she thinking about this? "Be my bad boy, be my man." That part sounded right, that was why she was thinking of it. "Be my weekend lover. But don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand. That I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover. But don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy. But understand. That I don't need you again." She smiled and continued, that last bit about don't be my friend wasn't right but the rest...

"No I don't need you again. Bad boy! You once made this promise. To stay by my side. But after some time you just pushed me aside. You never thought a girl could be strong. Now I'll show you how to go on." She felt a small frown settle on her face, it was odd, it was like she was singing this song both to Inuyasha and Ichigo, more to Ichigo, but some of it felt like her and Inuyasha.

"Be my bad, be my man. Be my weekend lover. But don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy. But understand. That I don't need you in my life again."

She took a breath and found her foot tapping, "Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover. But don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy. But understand. That I don't need you again. No I don't need you again."

She found herself wanting to go on, so she started singing it again, finding it relaxing to sing. Then a third and fourth time. She stopped, jumping, when the familiar feeling of Ichigo's Aura grabbing her startled her.

He smirked at her squeak, "Singing in english? From the small bit I got it sounded like 'bad boy'." He pretended to pout, but she could see the gleam of amusement in his eyes. "You need one other then me?"

Kagome felt her face heat, the kind of heat that told her, her face was bright freshly streamed red. "I.. ah.. I was just singing a song."

"Yeah, I noticed."

If possible she blushed harder, she knew she didn't have the sort of voice that made records, however she was pretty sure she had an above average voice, but the way he was looking at her made her think he had caught her at something embarrassing, something to hide.

He shrugged, "Come on, lets find some place quiet to talk."

Still blushing she followed him down the street, it took her a minute but when she could bring herself to look up, she once again started blushing. Because Ichigo was wearing something she had never seen him in and she found the view from behind something worth looking at. Ichigo was wearing a pair of almost tight black jeans, outlining his firm ass, but his well fitted navy turtleneck, she sighed feeling her breath hiss out, it fitted his broad shoulders. His really nice broad shoulders that had heard what she said and not flinched, taking what she had baggage wise and saying he could take more. Kagome licked her lips, feeling her mouth dry.

She ran her eyes over his form again, it wasn't fair, she thought. Why did he make her weak in the knees? Why, of the guys out there, did she like him? Why did he have to be so handsome? She laughed at herself, if she was asking why she might as well ask why so soon after losing everyone she had met him.

She run forward and grabbed his hand, it didn't matter now, not when she was on date, she should save the questions like that for when she was alone.

She smiled at Ichigo as he looked at her, a suspicious hint of pink to his cheeks, "So where did I leave off?"

"You had just been rescued from Naraku again."

Kagome nodded, "Right. So after being rescued things were rough between me and Inuyasha, I was both hurt he let me get captured and I also understood why he had gone after her. But it didn't help..." Kagome swallowed, was she going to tell him about the rapist? What would he... Would he think her...

"Kagome you can tell me."

Kagome looked up at him, staring in to his gloriously bright amber eyes, so alike but so different. Did she like him because of the similarities?

She chewed her lip thinking, before realizing, no. She liked him because he was different, both from normal people and from Inuyasha, besides his eyes were warmer, more brown then yellow. She would tell him, he needed to know what he was getting into with her. Later she would wonder about her choice of words.

"Ichigo, I..." she trailed off, before taking a deep breath and letting it out and started again. "I was having trouble being around Inuyasha because I both felt guilty and was angry, so one night after a small fight," she only called it small because she hadn't sat Inuyasha, because so much had changed for her that night. "I went out for a walk, had I been thinking I would have grabbed my bow, but I was too mad." she snickered trying to calm herself, "Me and my temper, but on my walk I came across a man holding a girl..."

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo swallowed, he knew what that was going to lead to, he had this deep gut feeling. He knew Kagome, he knew her. She would have done whatever it took to save that girl, no matter the cost to herself. The sick feeling grew, as she went on.

"He had her shirt open, and had her pinned to the ground, and she was screaming. She couldn't have been more then fourteen or fifteen, just a little younger then me."

"_**King, if he touched her, you had better hunt him down, or I will."**_

Oddly enough his hollow's words made some of the sick feeling go away, he was right, it this guy hurt Kagome he needed at the very least to go to prison if not... Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to finish that thought.

"I yelled only thinking I needed to stop him, but when he looked up and saw me, defenseless me. I remember the look on his face, he thought I would be better, and I realized I had left my weapons back a mile away, too far for any one to hear me scream, and I knew he would likely be stronger then me. I forever remember the feeling of desperation that filled me, before he had even stood. But once he had, I ran, but he ran me down so we fought, just when he was going to win... I... I," she swallowed.

Ichigo felt himself tense even more, she was killing him with this.

"I killed him." her words came out oddly fierce, like she was defending herself from the words. That feeling became more pronounced when she gave him a hard look like he would look down on her for it.

But it surprised him to hear the words coming out of his mouth, "Good. I was thinking I would need to hunt someone down."

**xoxoxoxo**

Kagome blinked, the hard feeling in her chest going away like it had never been there. She continued to search his amber eyes, what she was looking for she wasn't sure, but seeing no disgust, nothing other then concern for her, it was... amazing. It took her breath away, she had killed another person and yet she could be... held and touched by other.

"Thank you." seeing the look he was giving her, she hurried on: "The other girl found me and we sat with his body for an hour or two, I don't remember, but Sango found me after a time. And from there on out she worked with me on... her family's fighting style. I learned abnormally fast but I think some of it was I needed it, and besides I had seen people fight like that or with different styles for quite a while at that point, it makes sense to me I learned some from watching. Time went on, I got better at fighting, and we fought Naraku again and lost of course. But time went on, and then I encountered Rin, under attack from some... well I killed what was attacking her, saving her from being eaten. Sesshomaru showed up not a second later, I thought for a moment he was going to kill me for being so close to her, but then he thanked me, saying he saw it but couldn't get there fast enough. Then he said he now owed me a debt of honor. Then he left, and I didn't see him for quite a while, of course I later found out he looked in on us more often then we knew. Not that he helped with Menomaru, or Kaguya." she sighed. Neither of those had been fun.

"Who?"

Kagome realized with her editing demons she would have to dumb this down a lot. "Um, Menomaru hated Inuyasha for Inuyasha's father killing his father. If that makes any sense. But any way he managed to control me when Naraku could not, so I was glad when he died, but I felt terrible for what I did under his influence."

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked morbid curiosity running ramped.

"I almost killed Inuyasha and Kaede. Oh and it didn't help before I could go and help Inuyasha, Kikyo showed up and locked me away."

"How did she do that?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "It doesn't really matter I broke free and came back to find Inuyasha better, and we went and killed Menomaru so problem solved."

Ichigo nodded dubiously, "So what about Kaguya?"

"Well that started with Naraku faking his death." She nodded her head hard at the disbelieving look he was giving her. "Yeah, pretending to let Kohaku go, Miruko's wind tunnel closed up, the whole thing. Well the one thing was we couldn't find the jewel, but it was hard. We kinda split up, Miroku went to see his old master, Sango went to the graveyard and to look for her brother, so it was kinda just the old gang. Me, Inuyasha, and Shippo. But soon we realized something else was happening, and we came across a clue and got the story, or part of it. So we changed missions, stop Kaguya and then find the jewel, but I got kidnapped again. Of course first I got shot with my own arrow, then as I fainted... you know now that I think about it, that arrow really should have killed me, but it didn't and I got healed, so I could be a proper lure." Kagome huffed, "I hate being bait."

Ichigo stared at her, "Your only comment about being kidnapped is you hate being bait?"

Kagome blinked up at him, "When you've been kidnapped... four times at that point, it's kind hard to be as scared as you were the first time."

Ichigo stared at her a little more, before snorting and shaking his head.

"What?" Kagome asked feeling confused, what was funny about that?

"It's just," he shook his head a little more before looking back at her, "The way you talk about it, it sounds like you were bored, or that it was just annoying, but... it had to be pretty damn scary every time not just... what ever you make it sound like."

Kagome looked away, he was too perceptive, she didn't like the fact some of her nightmares were about those times, the watching everyone coming for her despite knowing it was just a trap. "Anyway, everyone met up at her castle and then she sprung her trap, only to find it didn't effect them because... well that was my fault, but we found out Naraku faked his death because he wanted to eat Kaguya because she was immortal, but we stopped him from doing that by Miroku using his newly returned wind tunnel. After that we left and it was back to normal, hunting Naraku all. So I made a quick stop at home, and just after I got back I was very quickly kidnapped again, but by a tribe... by a group who want to sacrifice me and bunch of other people to bring their dead lord back, leaving everyone including Koga and Sesshomaru running around looking for their hideout, but they all met up and killed the lord, but only after he killed his underlings because Koga and Sesshomaru saved me and the... People from being eaten. But the two brother killed him and the four underlings were brought back to life, and they promised to let sleeping dogs lie." Kagome felt her lips quirk at the pun, but they fell at the thought of what came next.

"Sesshomaru showed up at camp, and came over to talk to me, he told me he had seen... my inability to use my powers the way Miroku and Kaede did and said he found himself wondering if... his way would work for me, but the catch was I needed to come with him to learn. Inuyasha threw a fit but when Sesshomaru told him he wouldn't harm me, and you know if the guy was still around I would be taking up with him the definition of 'harm' because he wasn't nice or easy on me at all!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, she spluttered, "Hey he was almost as hard on me as Kisuke was on you."

Ichigo smirked, "Key word, 'almost'."

Kagome huffed, unable to disagree, but she wasn't going to let him have the last word, so she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thats real mature."

"So what," she muttered sulking a little.

Ichigo stopped them walking and pulled her around to face him, she looked up at him not sure what he was doing. But he surprised her by leaning down so they were almost nose to nose, his eyes darker then normal, then he lifted the hand she wasn't holding and ran his thumb over her cheek, she stayed still feeling stunned, was he going to kiss her? A thriller ran through her veins at the thought, she leaned her head into his hand her heart speeding up, a flutter starting in her stomach. The flutter got stronger as his hand slid down her cheek, to touch the Shikon jewel around her neck.

"It makes you cute." then he dropped his hand, and turned, tugging her back to walking.

Kagome looked at his back, feeling annoyed and dare she say it, a little disappointed, she had wanted him to kiss her.

They walked for a few minutes when Ichigo prompted her, "You were saying?"

Kagome shook her head free of distracting thoughts about kissing, and went on. "Anyway Sesshomaru swore he would train me for a month and then he would bring me back to... well Kaede's house. And I was willing to go but Inuyasha continued to fight it not wanting me near Sesshomaru, but the Miroku took my side and pointed out he was the one complaining about me being useless, and needing protecting so he reasoned I should go. Sango as much as she distrusted Sesshomaru, she knew how much I want to control my powers, so she too agreed, Shippo wanted to come with me and train, but Sesshomaru told him he was too young, but in a few years he should seek him out again. So I left with him, leaving Inuyasha confused as to why no one ever agreed with him. First thing Sesshomaru taught me was to build my inner world."

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

Kagome sighed, "At that time I only had half a soul, so I had no inner world, so I built it, but after I got Kikyo's part back it changed some. But from there he taught me how to hide my powers, and at the same time how to feel everyone around me, then he worked with me on using my powers more efficiently, like he taught me how to use my powers to move faster, the technique is a lot like Hoho, and he drilled me on some other weapons like a sword or sai, I wasn't good with the sai, but I did okay with the sword, gee I wonder why now. That was the busiest I have ever been, I went to bed dead tired and I got up at dawn for two hours of working on controlling my aura, then breakfast and a bath, then I worked on my studies, Sesshomaru allowed me that when I showed him I could read, then lunch, then I worked all afternoon on what ever Sesshomaru chose. Before I knew it a month was up and he took me back to Kaede's. The group was waiting, and let me tell you everyone was impressed with my improvement, but things had happened well I was away, they had heard rumors about the band of seven. The band of seven were seven humans with unusual powers, they worked as bandits for hire, till one day they were murdered because they were so feared. But Naraku brought them back from the grave using a jewel shard each."

Kagome paused, "How about I tell you the rest after lunch, because I'm pretty hungry."

Ichigo looked at his watch, "Wow it's almost one already."

"Really?" Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch, 12:57 was what it read. Kagome swallowed and noticed she was very thirsty, then she looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. "ah Ichigo where are we?"

Ichigo looked around, "Oh, we're down by the other mall, the one with the ferris wheel."

"Oh, I haven't been here before."

"Yeah but I have, so how about some Soba? There is this good place two streets over." he pointed vaguely to the left.

"Sounds good."

They ordered and it was done quickly, so Kagome didn't have time to continue talking about the band of seven. After she payed for lunch, they left the little shop and found a nice bench to sit at while they ate rather then stay in the restaurant.

After they had finished, instead of starting again Ichigo suggested they go on the Ferris wheel being so close and all, so they did, they didn't talk through the whole line and once they got in and started going to the top Kagome was too busy looking out the side at the view of Karakura to talk. It was only when they got off, that she spoke. "Wow that was awesome!"

Ichigo laughed at her, "Personally I think it's kinda boring, but the view is worth it."

"Yeah," Kagome remembered the question she meant to ask at the beginning of the date, "Ichigo why do our auras act weird and how did you find me in the closet that one time?"

Ichigo paled, and his face looked very upset all of a sudden, "Right I haven't told you yet."

Kagome felt a chill of foreboding, he sounded really upset, and the fact it had to do with both of them... this wasn't going to be good.

Ichigo looked around and then pulled her out of the crowd heading for a quieter place where they wouldn't be overheard. He stopped in a small alley just off the main street, if Kagome didn't know him she would have worried about the location.

"Start talking, you aren't making me feel any better."

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets, before pulling one hand out to run through his hair, Kagome could just see the nervous tension running though his body. "Well what it is and how it happened, is kinda of a mystery, but the side effects are clear enough. What happened or what it is, is some how I tied your aura to mine."

Kagome blinked feeling lost as to why that was so bad, and it had to be for him to be that tense, and for him not to be looking at her. "I don't get it, how is this bad? What side effects? You can find me, and tell when I'm hurt I'd guess, how is that bad?"

"It's bad because... well first it should haven't have formed in the first place, because it only forms between people who spend a lot of time together."

"And..."

"As in married people, and it takes years to form not a five minutes, it formed the moment we met in the classroom. And it can't be broken." His voice had risen in to a stressed shout.

"I still don't get it, there has to be exceptions, and we know we're not married, what is the problem?"

"Kagome." he looked at her for the first time since she asked, but it didn't make her feel any better his eyes were dark, with something she was scared to identify. "In Soul Society we're married. And it can't be broken, meaning we can't ever marry another person, and even dating someone else will likely hurt both of us. Some how I tied our souls together."

Kagome reeled a little, that sounded an awful lot like demon mating, the sharing of soul and power. "What are you talking about? I haven't noticed anything." and as soon as she said it she knew that was a lie, another one. If he was right... She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, so what she liked being around him and his power, it didn't mean anything.

Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them again, "Kagome, I'm serious..." he exhaled sharply. "Okay, Kagome let a little of your power out, just enough to let your aura be seen."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She exhale annoyed, "Fine." She let a little creep out, just enough to give her a pink glow to any one with eyes that could see.

Ichigo closed his eyes in concentration, and Kagome was confused to see red and white ribbons began to flutter around her, but her attention was drawn to red-violet one wrapped around her, then she noticed it extended past her head and reach towards Ichigo, she turned to look. It was one ribbon, it reached Ichigo and then it twined down around him disappearing towards the ground. Ichigo opened his eyes, and the first thing out of his mouth was, "The color's changed, wonder why?"

"What?" Kagome asked intelligently.

"The ribbon it should be red, not this purple color."

"Oh, what is the point of the ribbon?"

Ichigo sighed, annoyed and little frustrated by her, "The fact we share a ribbon is wrong, it shows we have a bond, this ribbon," he tugged on it and she felt the pull. "Is suppose to represent your soul power, your potential so to speak, we share a ribbon saying we share a soul."

"I..." Kagome felt like she had been slugged, she was married by accident, at sixteen, going on seventeen. And she was lying to him about a lot of stuff, and they were in the middle of a war. "I need to think about this." She pulled her aura back in, and felt like she staggered away, she needed to think.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ichigo watched Kagome walk away, he was right she hated it and him. He felt his shoulders slump, she hated him.

"_**SHUT UP KING! You should have kissed her and made it clear we care, she's OURS and your letting her walk away! Dammit! Go after her! NOW!"**_

""No you shut up, I told you if she wanted it she could walk away. We're the ones at fault, it's only fair...""

"_**KING! You have to..."**_

"_Excuse me, I'll just drag him off now..." _Zangetsu said.

""Thanks."" Ichigo didn't want to know. He let his head drop to his chest, ignoring the hollow feeling in his chest, he knew it would be like this. He was such a damn freak, if he was normal... He laughed bitterly, if he were normal, and she were normal, they would have never met.

He started his slow walk home, he didn't want to see his father any sooner then necessary, and he would have to see him, he was the one who made him wear the stupid turtleneck, rather then the shirt he had been wearing.

_Flashback_

_he sat down at the breakfast table, Yuzu had made breakfast for everyone, mean Renji and Rukia too, so as expected it was at best chaotic. So after the morning attack from his dad, they had actually sat down and started to eat. He had been getting ready to go up to his room and finish getting ready when his dad asked, "Ichigo your not actually going to wear that shirt on your date are you?"_

_Ichigo looked at his shirt, no stains, no holes, it wasn't overly worn, what was wrong with? "Ah yeah."_

_His dad stood up, shaking his head, "Ah my son, you have a lot to learn about women, come with me."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and following him up to his father's room, where he was handed the turtleneck, he held it up, and gave his dad the stare. "Why would I wear this? I'll look like an idiot."_

_His dad was being oddly serious, "Ichigo put it on before you decide that."_

_He put it on, and was surprised it fit, he hadn't realized how much he had buffed up practicing his Shinigami skills. He came out of the bathroom and said, "I don't like it."_

"_Tough your going to wear it."_

"_Like hell."_

_Then the greatest fight they had in a long time happened, and his dad won it. He locked him out of the house holding his wallet and shoes, still wearing the stupid shirt._

_So he had worn it._

He made it home, he looked up at the house, then at his watch, it was three in the afternoon. He didn't want to see his dad or anyone else, but going to the Vizard was a bad idea, so he went to door and tried it, it was still locked. So he rung the doorbell, Yuzu answered and when she saw him a big smile broke across her face, "How was the date Onii-chan?"

"Fine," he brushed past her entering the house, he casually racked his dad as he charged, his dad fell to the floor as he went past, but it didn't stop him from asking either. He got the same answer "Fine."

He left both of them thinking it had gone horrible for him to be that cold.

Then Karin walked in, "Yuzu why are you still holding the door open wide?"

"Because Onii-chan just got home and I think Kagome broke up with him, he was so upset."

Karin looked at her father still laying on the floor where Ichigo had left him, "Why are you still on the floor?"

"Because like my little Yuzu-chan said, I think Ichigo's heart just got broken."


	22. Chapter 21

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Nope I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. I don't own the song a year without rain by Selena Gomez, but you should listen to it, it goes well with this chapter. Oh and Wish my baby sister happy birthday because it's today!  
**

**Jinchi-Kizu Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou Friendship Wounds**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Saturday**

Kagome looked around, she didn't remember getting home or opening the door, but she had to have because now she was sitting in her room, and it was dark. She looked at the clock, it was seven thirty, half an hour after dinner, had she had dinner? No, her stomach felt empty but she wasn't hungry. She took a deep breath trying to center herself, Why had she taken what.. being married so bad? She didn't hate Ichigo. She didn't hate the idea of being married, she want to have kids, and such. So what had freaked her out so bad she had gone into shock?

She liked and admired him, he was hot, and he liked her, he had yet to call her a name, he was loyal, he could protect her, and if pushed would let her fight, he... Damn it was there anything about him she didn't like?

Other then the fact Rukia got to spend more time around him. So far no, but the Rukia thing was pure green monster.

So what had upset her?

Kagome slowly rested her chin on her hands, she didn't like what she was concluding. Because she was pretty sure it was right, which meant the answer was her.

Her lies, her past, her fears.

Dammit. She hated being afraid, but how would Ichigo feel when she told him he was stuck with someone who lied to him a lot? Shit. He was stuck with her. She moved off her bed to the floor, she needed to beat something or someone up, Shikon was the only one she had around at the moment.

She entered her inner world, Shikon stood waiting, facing the well.

Kagome raised Shikon and walked forward lashing out at her sword, who calmly defended herself, irritating Kagome, normally her sword baited her, but today she was being serious. They stopped letting Kagome catch her breath, once she had Kagome asked, "Why won't you attack me?"

"Because your doing that yourself."

Kagome spluttered, "What... i... I am not."

"Yes you are, you are ignoring the fact he marked you. He said you would hate him, and your actions are proving it to him."

"I... I am not, he didn't know me. I have let my friends down, and I have lied repeatably to him, he deserves better."

"But he wants you."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

"Yes he does."

Kagome threw herself to the ground, mad her sword wouldn't distract her, "If, and it is if he wants me, why didn't he stop me from leaving? Why didn't he say he would be waiting? Why did he just let me leave without a word?"

"I told you, he told you, he was afraid, he didn't want to hear you say it, you hate him or you want him to stay away, he didn't want to hear it and so he did nothing, thinking that was what you wanted."

Kagome left her inner world, she didn't believe her, Ichigo would resent her and she couldn't bare that.

**xoxoxo Sunday xoxoxo**

Ichigo lay in bed, worrying about how tomorrow was going to go, he couldn't just skip school, but Kagome didn't want to see him and he didn't want to see her, afraid she would tell him... Well tell him what he was already pretty sure of.

"ICHIGO TIME TO GET UP!"

Ichigo without moving more then his arm, caught his dad's foot and sent him flying across the room, slamming him into the wall.

"Good one my son..." Isshin slid down the wall.

Ichigo rolled out of bed, glad Renji had taken to getting up before his dad came to wake him, something about the first morning it happened, Renji sat up just in time for Isshin to slam into him, sending them both in the wall. He grabbed clothes out of closet, only to be surprised when he turned and found his dad still in the room. "What?"

"Ichigo what happened yesterday? You can home... more upset then I've seen you in a long time, your sisters and friends are worried."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, he knew Kagome rejecting him would hurt, but he never thought he would care for her so much so fast, he wasn't sure he would be... He was stronger then this, he didn't need her. Wanted her yes, but he would be okay. "Sorry, yesterday didn't go smoothy and I..." He wasn't going to say what he was really feeling, partly because he wasn't sure, he knew part of him, mostly his hollow part want to go see her and demand she get over it, but part of him just want to kiss her and say sorry for being a freak and ask if they could try this again. But she had said she need to think, so he was going to leave her alone, "It's just going to be awkward." He decide to say, not looking his dad in the eye. "Now out so I can get dressed.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome sighed walking towards the park she was going to meet the four at, breakfast had been painful, mostly because she got interrogated about why she had come home yesterday and said 'I want to be left alone, and I don't want dinner.' Before leaving for her room and not coming out till now.

Lunch was quiet, she had worked the store that morning and turned down two more dates from guys at another school, when they asked, separately of course, she said she had a boy friend. Not that she was sure she did, after all married-ish they maybe, but she didn't know what that meant for them, and so far it wasn't looking good.

But she was going to the park and desperately hoping they wouldn't ask how yesterday had gone. Faint hope it was though. Her point was proven when the four met her at the entrance and the first thing Chizuru asked was, "How was yesterday?"

"I would rather not talk about. So what did you find out?"

"Well no one is mad at us for not telling them we could see and had been training, and the last fight went well for us last time, the enemy lost five and we only took injuries." Mizuiro reported.

Kagome looked around the group, seeing if anyone else had anything to add, Tatsuki looked more relaxed then she had Friday, and it accord to her that it sounded like Tatsuki and Orihime were close, so Tatsuki had to be happy she no longer was lying to her friend. "Thats good, Work on what you've been working on. I can't stay today."

That wasn't true, and was just a case and point about why she wasn't sure she should could stay with Ichigo, but lying is a habit hard to break and she had been lying to people one way or another for more then a year, true she had lied before that but never so consistently. She just didn't want to give them another chance to ask what happened yesterday, between her and Ichigo she knew it would happen most likely after seeing them at class tomorrow but she was coward enough to put it off till she had to answer.

**Monday**

Kagome dragged herself into the classroom, she had slept poorly, haunted by her friends in Tokyo showing up in class and announcing her to the room as a liar and then proving it by announcing every lie she had ever told with the time and date too. It may have just been a dream but at the moment it seemed an awful lot like her worst nightmare at the moment, especially when Ichigo got up and started going off on how horrible she was to lie to him when he had been so honest with her.

The moment she walked in the classroom she could feel him, true she had felt him outside too, but it seemed so much more intense in the room with him, and what made it worse was she couldn't bring herself to look at him, afraid he would some how know she had lied to him.

She sat at her desk glad she had tried to be almost late so she could avoid everyone, she couldn't stand the thought of answering them with Ichigo still in the room. That of course only meant she was safe till lunch.

Speaking of which... Kagome sighed, letting Ryo and Chizuru drag her outside, despite she had wanted to stay inside just to make sure she wasn't bothering Ichigo by being too close. But it was a gorgeous day and everyone was eating outside. Including Ichigo, luckily the group was still sitting girls on one side of the field and the boys another. She sat down joining Rukia (the bitch) as Kagome privately called her, and creepy Orihime, as well as Matsumoto, Michiru, and Mahana, Ryo and Chizuru being with her the whole group was here.

They all were nice enough to let her get started eating before Tatsuki couldn't stand it.

"Kagome spill, you've been really upset since yesterday, what happened on the date?"

"Nothing much."

"Damn it Kagome! That's not an answer." Chizuru swore.

"Well I don't want to answer," she said rebelliously.

Everyone else was kind of shocked by her attitude, and by the two's ganging up on her.

Mahana who was kind of scared of Ichigo, asked, "Did he do something to you?"

Orihime and Rukia went to spring to his defense when Kagome beat them, "No, Ichigo didn't do anything, I was the one who ditched him. It was just something that happened and I don't want to talk about it."

"You ditched him?" Chizuru said sounding confused.

Kagome didn't answer but wasn't surprised by Tatsuki snorting, even if what she said surprised her a little.

"That explains the looks he was shooting you all class."

Kagome looked up for the first time since they started interrogating her, before she slowly lowered her head and went back to eating without saying anything more, despite the stares she was getting. After five more minutes of silence, Tatsuki jumped to her feet and announcing she was going to go ask Ichigo what happened, since Kagome wouldn't tell her.

"He won't tell you."

"Oh, he will." Tatsuki said making her voice sound sinister and almost evil. Chizuru hopped up to follow her, when Kagome warned them one last time. "No, he won't, and asking him isn't a good idea."

Tatsuki ignored her and walked off towards Ichigo, but Chizuru looked at her, and then sat back down and started talking with Orihime. Kagome watched Tatsuki till she reached Ichigo, from there she didn't want to see what happened.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo looked up as Tatsuki walked over a determined look on her face, he mentally groaned, she knew something had changed between him and Kagome and wouldn't stop till she knew. But it was too damn bad, no one else needed to know. It didn't help everyone or just Keigo and Mizuiro had already been doing so, Ichigo had at first been amused, mostly because everyone else didn't get why the two cared about Ichigo's date, but now Tatsuki... It wasn't fun any more. Well it hadn't ever been fun he didn't like not being able to talk to Kagome but now he was seriously annoyed, with friends like this why was he worried about Aizen? All he would do was kill him, they were torturing him.

"Hey Ichigo kind I talk to you for a moment?"

He sighed and stood, "Mizuiro, Keigo you might as well hear this too." He stood and lead the way towards the fence where no one was and far enough away so it would be privet.

He waited for them at the fence, once they joined them, he waited for someone to ask. Tatsuki went ahead after a moment of silence, "Ichigo what happened Saturday that you and Kagome aren't talking about?"

He found himself sighing again, why did everyone ask that? Nothing much happened except he told her something he should have told her a while ago. "What happened is none of your business, I know your only asking because you know both of us, but what happened happened and if it works out it will be between me and Kagome. So stop asking."

He didn't wait for them to say anything he just turned and left, missing what three were saying as he walked away.

**xoxoxo**

After they thought he was far enough away Mizuiro said, "Neither of them are happy and I'm not sure either of them will make the first move to talk about whatever happened."

Tatsuki agreed, "Yeah, but didn't you see the way they went out of their way not to be near each other? Theres no way it'll happen by accident, we need to set them up, and lock them in a room together or something."

"And how do you think we'll be able to fool the two of them into something like that? Kagome will sense him and run for the hills and after Ichigo got out... While even if it worked we wouldn't live to see the results, they would band together if only to kill us." Keigo said.

The other two nodded knowing it would true, Kagome and Ichigo definitely had the same vicious sense of revenge, even if Ichigo took a lot more harassment to get worked up.

After a moment of thinking rather worriedly about what would happen to them if they did do it, Tatsuki stomped and started walking in a small circle, "Damn it! There must be something we can do."

Mizuiro and Keigo exchanged looks, and Mizuiro spoke trying to calm Tatsuki down and get her to stop pacing. "Tatsuki unless one of them tells us what happened I don't think we can do anything, if we try we risk making it worse."

As one the three sighed, Tatsuki stomped again and went back to the girls, if only to get Chizuru and tell her what happened. Dragging her back Tatsuki rehashed what they thought and what she wanted to do, after hearing everything Chizuru sided with the boys. "Tatsuki I want them happy as much as you do, but I don't think that this is something we should mess with. I'm pretty sure if we try Kagome won't forgive us."

"Damn it!" Tatsuki swore, and then her shoulders slumped. She looked up at the other three, "Will you look at them, how can we just do nothing? They look so unhappy."

They looked back and forth between the two groups, Ichigo almost had a black cloud hanging over him and his scowl was deeper then ever. Kagome sat slumped and small in the circle of girls, she almost seemed to be trying to disappear, but when she looked up they could see the sadness written on her face.

"That may be, but they are the only ones who can change that." Mizuiro said, face grim.

Keigo and Chizuru nodded, but Tatsuki swore again, "Damn it."

**xoxoxo Saturday xoxoxo**

Kagome sighed leaning on the counter, one whole week since she had talked to Ichigo. One whole miserable week.

Someone dropped four candy bars in front of her, "These please."

Kagome rang them up, "Four hundred yen and four sen."

"Thanks..."

Kagome went back to thinking about Ichigo, it was annoying how much time she spent doing that now, she had thought it was bad before, Ha! Now it was bad, if she wasn't doing something that she had to concentrate on she would think of him well doing it, sad thing was the one thing she could one hundred percent focus on was fighting, and Shikon didn't want to fight her. She had pretty much told Kagome come back when you can think straight.

"Hmm... Wonder what Ichigo's doing today?"

Idiot. I promised myself I wouldn't say stuff like that. She sighed again, she was hopeless.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned, "Hum? Oh Ururu-chan what do you want?"

"Kagome-chan your shift is over, I'm here to take over."

"Oh." Kagome left the counter feeling bad that she had ignored Ururu, but it wasn't the first time this week or even today. She sighed, Kisuke just might be right to worry about her this week. She went to her room, it wasn't like she had any where else to go, no boyfriend, her friends were his first... there she went again, what happened to not thinking about him? She looked around her room, what to do? Studying was always good. She sat down and started reviewing math, as always it was a weakness of hers, some times she was amazed she made it into high school.

After half an hour later Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by an attack, only eight Arrancar this time. Kagome felt a grin break across her face, a fight was just what she needed. She dashed out of her room grabbing the badge, Tetsusaiga, and her shoes, she snuck out the back door. She ran for the closest one, who seemed to be waiting for someone to show in the park right near by. She ran around the corner and slammed the badge into her chest, then she hid her body, she was glad no one had showed up to fight the one nearest her. She stepped clear of the trees and entered the clearing, looking for her opponent.

"Oh so someone did notice me, and here I thought I was being ignored."

Kagome spun to her left just noticing the creepy brunette with red eyes and matching lips; her clothes were far too skimpy to fight in, but then Kagome remember Yura of the Hair, by that standard this wasn't so bad, the boots came over her knees, and her skirt was mid thigh rather then top of the thigh, but her top... well that was one deep and wide vee, it didn't help the top only went two inches down, more of a bra then anything. Her mask seemed to be a necklace, collar thing around her neck, and her hole was in her left hip. Kagome looked her over again, she didn't seem to have a sword. Kagome looked her up and down again, her hair was in a pony tail, and she had no place to hide a sword.

"Where is your sword?" Kagome asked without thinking.

The girl smiled, without showing her teeth, it was rather creepy, adding to the unease Kagome was already feeling. "I don't have a sword."

"Then how are you going to fight me?"

"Oh, Thats what your worried about? I'll fight you with this." The girl reached around behind her reaching into her hair and drawing out a knife. Kagome looked at it, it was too small to be called Wakizashi, but it wasn't normal enough to really just be a knife. She'd call it a dagger.

The girl moved, sliding her feet into a ready position.

"Wait, whats your name?" Kagome asked readying Tetsusaiga and Shikon vaguely wondering how the girl was going to fight against two swords with just a dagger.

"Kurosana Chi number 26, Yours?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

The girl inclined her head and sprung, Kagome slid to the side blocking the dagger, then her opponent did something she wasn't ready for, she lashed out with her leg hitting Kagome in the stomach. Kagome faltered, and the dagger slipped through scoring her left elbow. Chi leaped back and Kagome got a clue about in this fight, her superior power would not be as helpful as she thought. Kagome changed her stance, she needed to be more free moving.

Chi grinned, "Thinking? Sure you can beat me are you? This is going to be fun." She lunged, swinging.

Kagome countered swinging Tetsusaiga out towards Chi's head. Chi went to her knees sliding to the left, Kagome followed, Shikon backing up Tetsusaiga's swing. Suddenly Chi lunged backwards, towards her sliding by slicing at Kagome's legs, she was moving fast enough Kagome had to leap up wards to avoid another scratch. Chi didn't back off, she followed and kicked Kagome again. Kagome landed well and was able to dodge the next lunge, but she had noticed Chi matched, if not exceeded her in speed, which wasn't good for her, she needed to use her special attacks.

"Jinchikizu!"

Chi didn't noticeable falter or flinch and her next attack came just as swiftly so Kagome guessed she was too involved in her blood lust to be bother by that attack.

"Yuukikai!" she slashed at Chi catching her off guard and the combination of that and the attack sent her flying into a tree, when the dust cleared, blood was streaming down her temple, running down her neck and staining her mask red. But the mad grin was a little scary, Kagome clenched her jaw and charged ready to finish this fight, Chi was too creepy. "Yuukikai!" Kagome raised Shikon ready to take Chi's head, Chi oddly enough wasn't running, she was still wearing the same creepy grin, she raised her dagger blocking Shikon.

Kagome expected to over whelm her again and when the dagger stopped Shikon dead she froze as well, then she heard the crack. She leapt back and looked down at Shikon, there was a crack running from one side almost to the other, and as she watched the crack spread the rest of the way across. With a soft crackle the first foot of her sword fell to the ground. Leave her with a jagged stub of a Zanpakuto.

Kagome stared, surprised, she... Shikon... Shikon was broken.

"Got you didn't I?"

The smug voice brought Kagome back, she could fix Shikon later, she had been so stupid to leave herself open like that, she would win.

"_**Sure about that?"**_

Kagome ignored the familiar and sinister voice. Chi charged again, and Kagome sidestepped her aiming to slice her back open. But Chi realizing the plan, back flipped over Tetsusaiga, lashing out with her foot catching Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome stumbled and failed to move out of the way fast enough, and came away with a bloody shoulder to prove it. Chi's crazy grin grew, and she lunched herself at Kagome again, Kagome brought Tetsusaiga up trying to block the dagger, she and Chi locked weapons. They pushed hard, trying to force the other to give ground, but it was a dead lock, till Chi took her hand off the dagger's hilt to punch her in the jaw. Kagome staggered back, and recovered enough to block the next slash, but the kick got through her guard and sent her flying into a tree, it's trunk snapped and it fell to the side but it stopped her.

Kagome got her feet ignoring the ache of her back and the soreness of her ribs.

"_**Still so helpless, and so weak." **_

Kagome struggled to ignore the venom in those words, it didn't help at the moment she was fighting the feeling of the voice being right.

She launched herself at Chi, she would win, she wasn't weak. Kagome locked Tetsusaiga with Chi's dagger fighting to push her back, this time she was the one to break it with a punch, only she punched her in the gut. Chi fell back and Kagome lunged, Chi looked up at her evil grin firmly in place and Kagome realized in that instant she had been fooled, but it didn't save her from taking the dagger in the gut.

Kagome gasped, and then moaned when Chi twisted it, ripping it free from her stomach.

Kagome leapt back, staggering, white lights were flashing and Kagome knew she was losing too much blood. She blinked trying to draw power to her stomach, she needed to slow the bleeding or she was toast.

"What a wonderful taste you have."

Kagome looked up in time to see Chi lick the other side of her dagger. Kagome shuddered, that was a little too familiar. Kagome straightened, glad she had didn't have to use her hands. While not fully healed she no longer was in danger of bleeding to death. Her rest was cut off when Chi flung herself at her, dagger ready.

Kagome jumped to the left, and winced as her torn muscles protested their use.

"Got you good didn't I?"

Kagome found herself annoyed by how she talked, saying the same thing again. "Shut UP!" Kagome slashed at her and caught her across her right side. Chi fell back hand to her ribs, looked down at her side and then looked up, "Bitch."

Kagome smirked and mocked her, "Got you did I?"

Chi's eyes narrowed, and without warning she attacked, slashing wildly.

Kagome blocked, and blocked again, the third time Tetsusaiga slipped and the dagger sliced open the top of her right arm. Chi closed in ready to stab her again, Kagome brought the stump of Shikon up and caught her again, it wasn't deep but Chi retreated.

A thoughtful look spread across Chi's face and Kagome had a sinking feeling, this was not going to be good.

"I think we've both spilled enough blood," Chi smiled a cruel smile at her. "CHISHOU!"

Dust swirled around her and as it cleared Kagome caught a glimpse of her released form. Her boots now extended to just under her skirt, and her dagger was gone, but she was now wearing elbow length gloves, and her necklace now was a collar; It came up the back of her neck and then came around to the front and lowered down in to a vee the bone extended down such that her tank echoed the shape showing off two inches of pale flesh between the bone and the shirt, but the tips of the collar went out to her shoulders covering the straps of the tank, and she now had vampire fangs as well as her black hair being free, verse the ponytail of before.

Chi licked her blood red lips, flashing fangs at her, "I can't wait to taste some more of your blood."

Kagome grimaced, this was going to hurt.

"_**So you admit your weak? Funny. Just let me out, I'll take care of her, easy."**_

""Never, this is my fight. Stay away.""

"_**For now..."**_

Kagome ignored the giggles echoing in her head, she would win, then _she_ would go away.

Chi raised a hand, and Kagome reacted crouching ready to move out of the way of what ever attack, but what happened surprised her, or at least the appearance of the attack did.

"Chitantou!"

A wave of red eerily similar to Blades of blood flew at her, she dived to the left, tearing her stomach wound wider. She flopped on her stomach, eyes squeezed tight in pain, she failed to see Chi charge her. But she felt it when Chi kicked her, slamming her into a new tree. She bounced off the tree back to her stomach, but this time she forced herself to her feet faster, Chi seeing her move let her get back up.

Kagome wavered on her feet, this wasn't working. She needed... She needed Shikon back, she had adjusted to the two sword style so being down to just one... She was losing. She attacked only to be blocked by another Blood Dagger, Chi attacked from the side while Kagome was blocking the other with Tetsusaiga.

Kagome felt the searing pain as the Blood Dagger Chi was holding sunk into her side, Chi grinned up at her as Kagome looked down. Then Chi wrenched it from her side while she watched, and then leapt back to lick the red shard that looked like crystalized blood.

Kagome felt her knees quake, weak from blood loss, she was seeing white spots again, and she knew moving from that spot would lead to her passing out. She was so **Damn weak**. I don't want to lose, she said to herself, vaguely watching Chi throw another Blood Dagger at her, aware this hit would finish her.

""SHIKON!"" She screamed in her head.

Black quickly consumed her and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, only to be open her eyes surprised when she smelled flowers. She opened her eyes to find herself in her inner world, she spun looking for Shikon and found her behind her, "Shikon what's going on?"

"Outside your fighting Chi and are about to die, your here because you called me."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"I don't know your the one who let me be broken."

"I didn't let you... Chi just broke you." Kagome shifted uncomfortable that ended weaker then she would have liked.

Shikon slowly shook her dragon head, "Kagome you failed to use me right, you failed to crush Chi, your the one who let her break me."

Kagome felt her temper rise but she couldn't think of anything to say to defend herself, she was the one using Shikon at the time, therefor Shikon was mostly right. "Fine I'm useless, how do I fix this because, if I don't we're both dead."

Shikon shook her head slowly, "You most prove to me this won't happen again, prove you have the right to use me."

Kagome blinked and looked around, her sword wasn't sitting by the well like normal, and, she looked around Shikon wasn't holding another version of the sword like normal either. "How do I do that?"

"Fight with her," Shikon nodded her head towards the new figure that was slowly shaping herself, and as it finished, Kagome gasped. Kikyo walked towards her with black scalar and lavender iris, Kagome looked her up and down, she wore something that was a cross between the normal Miko uniform and a Shinigami uniform, the pants were black and the top was white. Kikyo smiled at her, it wasn't very nice, as a matter of fact it was very much like the one Chi had given her not to long ago.

"Kikyo," Kagome spat.

"Hello Kagome, you could just give up and let me fight for you."

Kagome's scowl grew, that voice she had been hearing was Kikyo. Kikyo was... had taken over her body. "Why are you here?"

Kikyo pouted at her, "I'm hurt Kagome, have you forgotten me so soon? You after all only tied me up, that didn't take too long to escape from, or did you think that would last forever?"

Kagome didn't answer she looked to Shikon, "I'm ready."

Shikon nodded and tossed her a normal Katana, "Fight away."

Kagome looked at the Katana, then she looked up at Shikon confused, and then she realized, she had to prove herself against Kikyo to Shikon. She turned to to Kikyo only to find her playing with the ring on the end of Shikon, twirling it around her finger, the ribbons swirling around her. Kagome frowned, and looked back, "Shikon can't I use Tetsusaiga too?"

Shikon scowled at her, "No, you depend on that wretched piece of fang far too much, it's it's fault I'm broken."

Kagome felt staggered by the venom in that sentence, Shikon sounded like she hated Tetsusaiga. But what had she meant? First she blamed her, then she blamed Tetsusaiga? That seemed odd.

"If your not going to attack I will."

Kagome turned trying to parry the blow from Shikon, but it sent her flying, but she recovered her feet and charged, only to be rocked back on her heels, with Kikyo's parry. They went back and forth, true equals, except for the swords, so Kagome had to admit she was losing, the slow slip of the ground beneath her feet confirmed this for her.

She shot Shikon a look, how could she prove herself? How did she win back Shikon's favor? She parried the blow, ignoring the clang, turning the problem over and over in her head, there had to be a way for her to win.

Think Kagome! She told herself, you figured this out last time you can do it again.

Shikon was mad at Tetsusaiga... And her. Why?

She had been fine up until Chi broke Shikon... You depend on that wretched fang far to much...

What was Shikon saying?

Tetsusaiga hadn't... She hadn't been able to beat Chi back with just Tetsusaiga, Shikon was the sword of her soul... What did this add up to?

"Shikon!" Kagome turned to look at her almost ignoring Kikyo, though she maintained enough awareness of her that if she attacked, Kagome was almost sure she could block the blow. "What has Tetsusaiga ever done to you?"

Shikon tilted her head thoughtfully, "Tetsusaiga once upon a time protected something, but that was a long time ago, and it thinks it failed. Making it... Turning it such that it no longer can protect, meaning it is only good for one thing at this point, and yet you rely on it more then you do me, your sword."

Kagome dodged Kikyo's slash, she was close she could tell, Kikyo was attacking more and more wildly. Desperately.

Shikon broke after I was sure I had won, making me over confident. Tetsusaiga... It comes back to Tetsusaiga. What about him? What do I... Thats not right... Shikon said it or Tetsusaiga thinks it failed. It was... Inuyasha wanted to protect me, and died holding Naraku off trying to give me a chance.

I couldn't consistently hold Chi's attacks off using Tetsusaiga...

Is Shikon saying Tetsusaiga can only kill at this point? Is she saying Tetsusaiga...? Tetsusaiga is a demon sword. But then where and how does knowing this help me with Shikon?"

Kagome felt her knees buckling under the pressure from Kikyo, she kicked out with one foot, kicking Kikyo in the ankle throwing her off balance long enough for her to back away.

Kagome charged hoping to unarm Kikyo, Kagome watched as Kikyo, wielding Shikon blocked the blow and counter attacked, Kagome found herself watching the flashing of Shikon's edge. She had this sword in her hands and she lost, why? Kikyo...

Kagome clench her jaw. She would fight better, she had to, she would never let Kikyo best her again.

In a flash Kagome found herself holding Shikon and Kikyo was left holding the normal Katana. Kagome grinned fiercely at Kikyo, "I will **never** give you a chance, you've lived once, this is my body now and forever."

Kikyo backed off a scowl on her face, Kagome turned to Shikon who gave her a nod and Kagome blinked and found herself in her body facing the Blood dagger flying straight for her face. Kagome quickly brought Shikon, now fixed, up to deflect the dagger. It bounced off and landed in the ground twenty feet away. Kagome found herself better, but still weak, she really had lost too much blood. Chi grinned, "Good, I was thinking you were dying much too fast."

Kagome straightened, "Sorry you were starting to feel cheated, that will change now." She slid in to a crouch and lunged.

Chi summoned a longer shard to her, and parried the attack from Shikon, Kagome slid Tetsusaiga under her guard and sliced her hip open. Chi grimaced showing no other signs of pain, and grabbed Tetsusaiga with her bare hand stopping Kagome from slicing her stomach wide open.

They stayed locked like that for a moment before Chi threw Tetsusaiga from her while pushing with her Blood Dagger. Kagome staggered and recovered and lunged again, she would kill her, Kikyo would never get her chance. Chi had used those seconds well, summoning another Dagger so she her two weapons to match Kagome's two. They locked weapons again, Chi smiled in Kagome's face, "Think you'll win now?"

Kagome didn't answer, except by pushing harder. When that didn't work she added something to it, "Yuukikai!"

Chi was knocked off her feet, Kagome swung Tetsusaiga after her, catching her cheek. Chi rolled trying to get clear of her, Kagome followed trying to catch her while she was pinned. "Shinbokushou!" The blood dagger broke under the blow, Chi frowned and summoned a another one before Kagome got a hit in. Kagome shattered that one too, Chi rolled towards her Kagome fell, surprised by the cut Chi got in across her legs. Chi rolled under her as she fell forward, Kagome yelped as her stomach wound tore wide again, only for it to turn into a groan as Chi sliced her back open, throwing her the rest the way down.

"_Kagome, if your to win this you need my strongest attack."_

""Shikon?""

"_Yes Kagome, listen to me, we need... Duck!"_

Without looking Kagome flung herself to the side, feeling the swish of air as the Blood Dagger Chi had thrown passed over her ear. Kagome lay on her side stunned by the pain in her back, she stayed there seeing flashes of light, aware of the gush of blood running down her front.

"_Get UP! Quick!"_

Kagome struggled to her feet, still dizzy with pain, but she didn't need to see to feel Chi charge her. Kagome turned lashing out with Tetsusaiga while holding Shikon defensively, she felt Tetsusaiga connect but her vision hadn't cleared enough for her to see how much damage she had done. Kagome blinked harder, taking as a deep a breath as she dared with all her injuries, she didn't need to cause more harm by starting a spasm. Chi was standing two feet away, holding her upper chest. Kagome looked her over, Chi had a cut on her cheek, her newest chest wound, and a fairly deep cut on her hip, it had stained her skirt red, make it look almost tie dyed.

"_Kagome hold me out, point the tip to the ground, then move it to make a circle and then once the circle is finished, lift the point up out away from and slash to the left, call out... Move!"_

Kagome spun as fast as she could to dodge the wave of Blood Blades, it wasn't good enough, one nicked her left shoulder, and the another sliced into her right hip. _"Call out Ai-Kiru!"_

Kagome held out Shikon tip down and moved her wrist quickly in a small tight circle and quickly lashed out to the left, "AIKIRU!"

Chi's face got a look of concentration, as Kagome watched her new attack form; Surrounding Chi with four purple heart shaped crystals, the tips of the hearts pointing in, hovering at chest level, circling, they zoomed towards Chi, one at each shoulder and the other two heading for her front and back.

"BLOOD SHEILD!" Chi screamed, and just in time to stop the Blades a red tube formed, surrounding Chi, stopping the hearts. After a split second of Kagome staring in shock, the Shield crumbled, showing Kagome the tips of the hearts had gotten through, Chi now had four new shallow wounds. Chi panted briefly, before grinning, "You didn't think it would be so easy did you? Haven't you picked up on all my powers need is blood? The more blood spilled the stronger I get? It doesn't matter if it's mine or yours, all I need is blood."

Kagome panted looking down at the now mostly purple Shikon, ""Shikon she's not dead, and as much blood as I've lost... If all she needs is blood, I'm toast.""

Chi's grin faded into a smirk, fangs peaking out between her blood red lips, "Little Kagome-chan, you've lost. You lost the moment I hit that stomach wound of yours."

Kagome wanted to make a snappy comeback, but she was pretty sure Chi was right.

"_**Don't worry little Kagome-chan, I won't do so poorly."**_

""Never, bitch.""

"_**I wouldn't be so sure, this next hit will knock you out, leaving me free to have my fun."**_

"Chi I think you underestimate me."

Chi's head cocked to the left smirk still plastered on her face, "I think I have your measure and it's just not good enough. Chitantou!"

Kagome watched the daggers, feeling as if it was moving in slow motion, but if it was moving in slow motion she was moving even slower. She saw the wave of blood blades come for her, and her only thought was, I won't get to explain myself to Ichigo, to see if he could forgive me for not being honest with him. But as the attack came for her and was only a foot away, a blur of black and orange dove in front of her and she was surprised by the splash of blood hitting her face.

**Ai-Kiru Love-Kills**

**Chi-Shou Blood Calls**

**Chi-Tantou Blood Dagger**


	23. Chapter 22

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Neither Bleach nor Inuyasha is mine.**

**Jinchi-Kizu Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou Friendship Wounds**

**Ai-Kiru Love-Kills**

**Chi-Shou Blood Calls**

**Chi-Tantou Blood Dagger**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Saturday**

Ichigo slowly ate breakfast, one whole week since he last talked to Kagome. One miserable, boring, stinking week. Ichigo stared down at his breakfast, he didn't want to eat this, he looked up, everyone else looked away like they hadn't been staring at him. Ichigo held back a sigh, it wasn't their fault they were worried about him, that was his own doing. Maybe... he mentally shrugged, his hollow for the first three days hadn't shut up about going to see Kagome, now he was sulking, and at the worst moments would speak up and demand they go hunt Kagome down and reassure her they wanted her. So end result he had been distracted all week, and well... down that Kagome hadn't come to talk to him and she hadn't looked at him all week. Sure he should have told her earlier, but surely she could see he had wanted to break it to her gently.

"I'm going out," Ichigo blinked, he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Isshin looked up at him, and nodded, his sisters did the same, Rukia as always, couldn't be tactful. "Where and why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, ever since he met Kagome Rukia had been a bigger pain in his ass then the midget should have been able to be. "Because it's Saturday."

Rukia glared, Ichigo once again held back a sigh, he really wasn't helping Kagome case with Rukia, if anything he was probably giving her more reasons to hate Kagome.

"That wasn't a real answer."

Ichigo didn't bother answering, he stood taking his dishes with him, "Thank you for breakfast Yuzu."

She nodded, her eyes serious, she had been really worried after the date and tried to cheer him up by making all his favorites in the last week. Of course his moods didn't really get better because it didn't touch what was bothering him.

Karin stood and joined him in the kitchen, oddly enough she hadn't nagged him during the week and she hadn't called him whiny, even though here at home he had moped around a lot. He rinsed his dishes and turned looking at Karin, she seemed hesitant. "What?"

She bit her lip, "Onii-chan Yuzu had a dream last night."

Ichigo wondered why that mattered, "Sooo?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up, but she was really freaked out and when she started describing it... It scared me because it sounds like... Sounds like what you told me about."

Ichigo felt a chill, he had noticed Yuzu some times knew things and now having met Kagome and heard her talk about other types of powers he was a little more inclined to listen to Yuzu's feelings. "Tell me."

"She said first she was walking in a park when she saw you in an odd old fashion black clothes carrying a sword, you ran right past her and she said she turned and followed you concerned by the look on your face. She turned and found herself standing next to Kagome, a man came towards her and Yuzu said she was confused in the dream, because the guy seemed normal enough but Kagome was afraid." Karin looked at his face, and changed the subject. "You like her don't you? And I think you like her a lot more then Dad or Yuzu guess."

Ichigo took a breath, he loved Yuzu but him and Karin understood each other. He knew with her there was no point in denying it, so he nodded.

Karin stared him in the face looking more worried then before, she opened her month seeming to want to say something before she stopped herself. "Anyway... The guy approached Kagome, and Yuzu said it was strange because Kagome seemed to want to run but couldn't, anyway he ran a hand over her face then smiled and reached behind his back and pulled out a sword to stab her with, but then Yuzu said you appeared and took the hit for Kagome. Yuzu said it was scary because you fell and seemed dead, and Kagome suddenly could move again, and she tried to fight the man but he ended up stabbing her, then Yuzu said the scariest part of the dream was when the man turned to her, a smile on his face. And that was when she woke up."

Ichigo considered what he just heard, it was weird enough he thought about dismissing it as a dream, but the odd bit about Yuzu seeing him in Shinigami form was enough to stop that thought, but it left him wondering how much of the dream was real or fantasy.

"Well?" Karin demanded.

"Well what?"

"Well what does it mean? Is it just a dream or what?"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know, but the general description of a normal guy makes me think of Aizen, and..." He stopped himself, Kagome would try to fight him, and he would most likely, if what happened in the dream happened, throw himself in front of Kagome.

"And what?"

"And nothing, I'll try to be careful, and try not to get myself into a fight where I will feel the need to throw myself between whoever and my opponent but I can't help what happens."

Silence filled the kitchen and the two of them heard Isshin talking to Renji about 'what he wanted to do after graduating?' Karin bit her lip, "Please be careful today. I... I have a bad feeling alright? And it's not just because of Yuzu's dream, I admit hearing it from her made it worse... but I'm really worried, be careful."

Ichigo looked her in the eyes, "I promise I will try to stay out of any fights today but if something happens, what happens happens."

Karin nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of him.

Ichigo sighed, and left the kitchen heading up to his room to grab his wallet and jacket. After doing so he let himself out of the house and started wandering, he didn't have any where specific to go, he had just wanted away from everyone who kept giving him sympathetic looks knowing he and Kagome had 'broken up'. He snorted, it couldn't even be called breaking up, heck they couldn't break up, and that was the whole problem. Ichigo looked around, it was lunch time according to his watch, which was weird because he thought he had just left the house, oh well. He shrugged and looked around noticing he was back by the other mall, he smirked, of course he was thinking abut Kagome, so his feet brought him to where he last spent time with her. He shook his head, "Why not?" He went to the soba place he had gone last weekend with Kagome, he ordered and payed, then went to the bench they had sat at.

He ate quickly, it wasn't as fun without Kagome, as a matter fact it had been quieter this week and he was pretty sure he hadn't laughed all week either. It was funny, his friends knew he didn't laugh much but throw Kagome in his life and he found himself smiling more and even laughing. He stood, hadn't he thought about that enough that week? Why did he torture himself with what could have been?

"_**I don't think you do enough! Because you deserve whatever misery you bring yourself, because you've done nothing to stop her from leaving us, and you won't do anything!"**_

Ichigo ignored his hollow it wasn't hard by this point he had been hearing variations like that all week. He was downtown, he should stop by and if nothing else spar with the Vaizards. Yep that was what he would do for the rest of the afternoon, sides they would heal any injuries he got before sending him home, sides it wasn't like he could go ask Urahara to spar with him, that risked him running into Kagome. He sighed, he was awful, saying it that way made him want to turn around and head for her house, she had made no move to address their problem and he didn't want to wait forever to hear... Well if it was bad news he definitely could wait to hear that but... his shoulders slumped, he wanted good news.

"_**Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. How did you beat me? Zangetsu how come I lost?"**_

_Zangetsu sighed, _Ichigo found it strange he was listening in, normally Zangetsu left him alone and wouldn't speak loud enough he could hear him answer his hollow, _"You lost because at the time Ichigo had the will to beat you, and you even now don't have the will to beat him if you tried, but... Ichigo if you don't get a grip or get some closure that could change."_

Ichigo felt his skin crawl he never wanted that to happen, he would approach Kagome Monday if nothing else. He needed answers. He looked up as he stepped into a shadow, and blinked he was here at the warehouse, when did that happen? He shook his head, he had been spacing out all week, he need to get it together. He went in knowing they had sensed him because the barrier was down, he went in opening the door and found them all relaxing except for Hiyori and Shinji, the two were bickering hotly, he wasn't sure how it had started but he didn't really care.

"Yo," he greeted the group as a whole.

Rose waved not looking up from the Tv, he and Love seemed to be watching wrestling, Kensei looked up from whatever he was reading and nodded, Hachi also nodded to him after putting his cup down, Lisa waved from her couch where she was reading manga, Mashiro however bounced over to him shouting; "Berry-Chan came to see us!"

Ichigo mentally sighed, it never ceased to amaze him that she was one of the best when it came to mastering the mask. "Hello Mashiro." he found if he didn't at least say hi she would hound him for the rest of the time he was here, or worse be behind him every time he turned around to take a break. She hugged him, appeased and then skipped back to Kensei. Ichigo looked to Hiyori and Shinji, they were still arguing. He sighed, he should be use to this, after all the two of them were the ones he spent the most time with, something about the two of them being the most controlled Vaizards aside from Mashiro and she couldn't teach kindergardeners.

"Yo love birds, one of you going to spar with me?" He knew calling them that was a guaranteed way to get them to pay attention to him as well as a good spar. He was pinned with two very nasty glares, he merely smirked. Hiyori snarled, "You think your so funny _Berry-Chan,_"she mocked.

Ichigo suppressed his reaction to the nick name, the key with the Vaizards as a group was; don't let them know they're getting under his skin. Of course that was a lot harder then it would seem, in a fight they would needle him trying to get him to lose it, something Urahara did too... Sometimes he found himself sure the group had known Urahara before they had come to Karakura town. The way they trained a person was too similar.

"I want dibs Hiyori," Shinji said still glaring.

It made Ichigo smirk wider, when he had first heard Lisa call them that he had almost choked, but they had stopped arguing with one another and they tag teamed against her. From that moment on, he did it to get back at them one or another, whether it was to get back at them for beating him up or making fun of him, he had a way to fight back and it was one they couldn't argue away, they had already tried among the group. And some times he didn't wonder if they protested a little too much, admittedly the thought of being attracted to Hiyori made him want to cringe, it would be him liking Rukia, both of them having the body of a twelve year old, but each to their own.

"You get him but the moment you want a break I get to step in," Hiyori said, eyes narrowed, already planing on how best to kick his ass.

"Sure, sure," Shinji nodded and without saying more they headed for the basement.

Ichigo inwardly smirked, this would likely hurt but it would take his mind off Kagome for a few hours.

Three hours later, they paused in the middle of the spar feeling the eight Arrancar arrive in Karakura. Kensei, Mashiro, and Hiyori were watching from the side lines, looked at him, and Shinji asked "You going?"

Ichigo could tell there was only eight and he also could tell everyone could handle them, they were rather low level compare to other attacks. "Nah everyone should be able to handle them, but I might take off if I think someone is too hurt."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow, "You can do that? I thought you were lucky just to sense numbers."

Ichigo ignored the urge to get annoyed, she was right after all, but that was just one more thing he had to thank Kagome for, when she talked about how she felt people he tried it, without her knowing of course, and found it worked much better then what Urahara had tried to teach him, not that he had tried long. Of course he was no where near her level of being able to sense people, he had had a rather rushed training after all, and she wasn't training him with that at all.

He turn back to the fight, leaping at Shinji who had set his mask to the side of his face, he got in a mostly lucky shot knocking the mask off, then he slashed, knocking Shinji's sword to the side allowing him to spin kick him back into a rock.

"Hey Ichigo you keep kicking Shinji's ass like that and you may find next time you come you'll be sparring both of us." Hiyori called grinning widely.

Ichigo spared her a quick glance, and it proved to be a mistake when Shinji leapt from the left side of the dust cloud from his impact, and slashed out at him, Ichigo distracted didn't dodge as well he needed, allowing Shinji to get a good deep cut in on his thigh. Ichigo to be fair, slashed Shinji's thigh before leaping awkwardly back.

"Ouch! Ichigo you've spent to much time fighting Hiyori! She's the one who does the eye for an eye thing, ouch." Shinji limped over to the stairs, blood already dripping on the ground. Ichigo slung Zangetsu on his back before following almost limping as bad.

Both of them sat down and Mashiro who had been watching with Kensei over by the stairs, knelt next to them healing the wounds, Shinji had a nasty head wound, in addition to the thigh wound and a cut on his arm that he had gotten when Ichigo threw a Getsuga-Tenshou he had mostly countered it with a cero but a little had gotten through. He at the moment was mostly unscathed except for the thigh wound, admittedly he had already stopped and gotten healed twice, once fighting Shinji at full power, then fighting Hiyori at full power or pushing his limits, and then this low powered fight, Shinji in his mask and he at Shikai with no mask. So this last bit had gone surprisingly well.

His leg was half way healed when he felt it, a throb deep in his chest, it didn't surprise him when he heard the scream from his inner world.

"_**KING KAGOME IS HURT!"**_

Without another thought he was up and running, not noticing he knocked Mashiro over sending her into Kensei, who caught her and as one the entire group behind him looked up the stairs wondering who had gotten hurt enough to send him running off like that half way healed. Ichigo however was hurting, his leg wound not being heal was slowing him down far too much, and he knew he was too slow because Kagome getting her ass kicked across town and he wasn't there yet. Every hit she took the angrier he got, both at her and whoever was killing her.

He pushed himself faster, wishing he hadn't been training so hard, he couldn't use his mask and he was pretty sure he couldn't use Bankai, whoever was killing Kagome was probably strong enough him being too tired to use it, was going to be a problem. Damn it! Okay if I make it out of this I'm not going to push myself so hard till after the war.

"Hold on," he begged her, not caring his words were lost on the wind.

He was getting closer and he could feel Kagome's opponent, how was she losing to this?

He reached the park and could feel Kagome throw an attack almost equal in power to a Getsuga-Tenshou, afterwards she had spent too much Reiatsu, and couldn't throw another, and Kagome's attacker seemed to have grown in strength. He pushed himself faster despite the feeling of muscle tearing and widening the gash on his leg, he could feel the fight coming, and swore if he was still alive he was going to have to apologize to Karin and Yuzu. He breached the clearing Kagome had been fighting in and saw a red wave flying straight for Kagome, she was covered in blood and clearly unable to move fast enough to move out of the way, so he did the only thing that made sense, he flung himself in the way, raising Zangetsu and hoping he could block enough damage to allow him to kill the Arrancar before collapsing.

He braced himself and felt the attack hit, he had hoped he would block enough of the attack, but it was not meant to be, the blades that made up the wave bit deep into his left shoulder and stomach causing him to cough up blood behind Zangetsu. The attack over, he fell to his knees, trying to keep breathing and fight back the need to pass out, but it was no use. He already was shrouded in black and he was only just aware of falling on his right side, but he heard one thing before he finished passing out that made his blood run cold.

"_**Don't worry King I'll take care of our girl."**_

**xoxoxo**

Kagome stared at Ichigo's back, frozen in shock, where had Ichigo come from?

She watched as blood sprayed from his shoulder, and he slid to his knees and fell over, that snapped her out of it. "Ichigo!" she knelt next to him dropping Tetsusaiga to shake his shoulder gently. He didn't respond, and Kagome found tears in her eyes, why had he done that? They weren't talking. Hell she had left him, what made him do that? She rolled him on his back and found he also had a stomach wound that was both of hers combined plus a third. Speaking of which, Kagome pressed a hand to her own aware she had done more damage kneeling.

"Dumbass, getting in the way like that, do you know him?"

Kagome looked up seeing a sadistic look of pleasure on Chi's face, Chi knew perfectly well she knew him and that he meant something to her, Kagome felt rage boil in her, black began to spread across her right eye, tinting the world around her darker. Whats happening? She touched her eye, seeing her fingers, but darker, she wasn't losing her sight... What was happening?

"Don't play stupid Chi it doesn't suit you." Kagome said closing her fingers around Tetsusaiga, whatever was happening whatever she felt for Ichigo, she had the strength to at least take Chi away from him giving him half a chance to be sensed, and be healed, true hers wasn't as good, but that didn't matter to her. She had seen him, even if she hadn't been able to talk to him and tell him why she had run.

She stood, feeling strong enough to push the pain back for another moment, she needed to get Chi away from him. She lunged, only to be knocked back to in front of Ichigo, Chi laughed, a long full laugh.

"You love him don't you? Trying to lead me away, finding your strength to get back up again." The big grin died into something cruel and dark, she still was smiling, flashing fangs, "Too bad your going to die, and then he's going to die."

The darkness spreading across her eye quickly covered one and started spreading into the other, Kagome found a snarl starting, she had spent too much time with demons. She inhaled deeply, a shudder worked through her form, speaking to Chi of the deep pain the stabs were causing, as well as the anger at her Chi's words. Kagome knew her time was running out, she was going to pass out soon, and either Kikyo would take over or she and Ichigo would die. Kagome exhaled in a hiss, and launched herself forward again in a desperate bid for time.

Chi smirked before she even reached her, "Chi-Tantou!" Chi flung the dagger at her, knocking her back, Chi followed up by summoning another blood dagger and pushing her back, pining her back to a tree. Kagome could fell her arms weakening, and Kikyo coming to the front, fear filled her, "Finish it." she hissed.

Chi grinned and licked at the blood splatter on her face from herself and Ichigo. "When I want to..."

Chi was cut off by the huge blast of Reiatsu Ichigo let out, she and Chi turned to look at him both having been sure he was down for the count. Kagome gasped, Ichigo had a mask on his face and a hole in his chest, he looked... hollow. Chi's eyes were wide and she looked afraid, but she quickly turned back her raising a new dagger aiming to stab her in the chest, Kagome could almost see what Chi was thinking. Kill her and he'll go away or I'll just have one opponent, win win.

Chi moved to stab her, only Ichigo appeared behind her grabbing her wrist, with one hand he sent her flying, but not with out a price, Chi slashed a new cut on his ribs, but instead of blood, white stuff came out, forming a new skin. Now that Chi was out of the way she could see that same white stuff was bleeding out of his stomach wound and the slice in his shoulder. The new skin forming from the white stuff supported him being a hollow, forming a bigger body then his well muscled frame. Kagome watched hesitantly as he reached for her, well his bright yellow eyes looked her over from under the red striped mask, the clawed hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around so as to check for something, probably more injuries, but with him this way she wasn't sure.

Chi was having none of that, "Chi-Shou!"

In a flash Ichigo was blocking the wave, and she was staring at his knee length orange hair, she hadn't noticed before distract by his hole and eyes, some might find them scary being so different from his normal warm amber, but... They weren't, they were harsh and fierce, but they looked at her with an intensity that could melt her, they were so... intense.

Besides, if he meant her harm she would already be dead, she had to trust Ichigo... And on top of that wasn't she the same? Kikyo after had come out and shredded Senkou. Did that mean he had an inner hollow? Did he have to fight to keep his away? They were both Half-breeds... She giggled rather inappropriately, they both had inner demons.

Her knees shook as Ichigo beat Chi ignoring the injuries she kept pounding him with, he just took them and kept coming, the white skin forming, healing faster then she could hand out. Admittedly that lead him to looking like a lizard man with a big tail, the spikes on his shoulders tore his top off leaving him only in pants. But the orange hair, and the intensity in his fight told her it was still him, no matter how hollow like he was, the biggest problem would be getting him to drop the form after he killed Chi...

Kagome winced remembering how hard Inuyasha was to snap out of it, and she wasn't much better, Kikyo left because she was tired not because she had done anything, Kagome blinked noticing the black in her eyes was gone. Was it because she felt safe with Ichigo fighting Chi? Or because Kikyo gave up realizing she wasn't going to get a chance because Ichigo was protecting her?

Chi screamed one last time as Ichigo cut her in half.

Ichigo's form panted, and Kagome stepped away from the tree she had been leaning, "Ichigo?"

He spun almost seeming alarmed, but then he stopped staring at her with the same bright yellow eyes, Kagome took a small step forward. "Ichigo it's okay, Chi's dead."

He stayed where he was still panting in small rasping pants, Kagome took another step forward, and then another. He still hadn't moved, and she was now aware of Ishida approaching at a fast rate. Kagome snorted, looking back behind her where she was betting he would show up at, "Now someone comes." She looked back at Ichigo, he was still staring at her, and she found herself wondering if her knew her or if it was just instinct. "Ichigo you know me right?"

Ichigo snorted, Kagome a little encouraged stepped forward, then she realized Ishida was behind them, a bright glowing bow in his hands, and the arrow on it seemed aimed at Ichigo. "Ishida don't shot, this isn't a hollow."

"What? Higurashi?"

Kagome took another small step, "Yes, yes I know, how are you a Shinigami? I'll tell you later, I need Ichigo to snap out of it."

**xoxoxo**

Ishida was unable to stop a gasp, Ichigo? A hollow? He looked the big hollow over, hole? Check. Mask? Check. Bright orange hair? Check. Stupidly big sword? Check. How the Hell was Ichigo a hollow?

Ishida stared her, he had first been suspicious of her because of her lack of Aura, implying she was hiding something or was something else other then human, but after some time past and he watched her, he realized whatever she was hiding, because he didn't quite trust Urahara enough to take his word for it, or whatever she was, she wasn't a threat not to his friends, and she wasn't an enemy. But now... She was a Shinigami, but none of the others knew her and she had gone to some pretty long lengths to keep from being found out, why did she hide herself?

Kagome took another step towards the hol... Ichigo.

"Wait Higurashi!" he took a step forward wanting to stop her from getting too close, but him moving triggered a reaction from Ichigo. His foot hadn't even touched the ground and he watched Ichigo blur as he grabbed Higurashi's arm and yanked her back into his chest before taking her a hundred more feet away from him. Ishida took another step forward unsure as to what he should do next, Ichigo's yellow eyes glared at him from behind the mask. But Ichigo looked away from him to look down at the girl he held, Ishida tensed still afraid for her, what happen next surprised him. Ichigo reached up and lifted the hollow mask, reveling his face that was as white as the rest of his skin, Higurashi free to move, slowly turned looking up into his face, "Ichigo?" she questioned.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome looked up into Ichigo's bright yellow eyes glad she could once again see his handsome face, "Ichigo?"

His claw hand came up and touched her cheek, she smiled a little, "Ichigo it's okay, you can..." He cut her off by wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her a little while pressing his lips against hers. Kagome gasped both in surprise and a little bit of pain, it hurt to have her torn stomach pressed against his firm abs, but the awareness left almost as soon as she identified what hurt, getting lost in the kiss. Her gasp opened her mouth to him and he didn't hesitate, swirling his tongue around her mouth touching her canines, and stroking her tongue, letting her taste him, a mix of old blood and something uniquely him. His mouth moved over her own and she found she had wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him pressed to her. After more time then she had thought possible he pulled away a big smirk on his face, Kagome stared up at him still stunned by the kiss, but being stunned didn't stop her from gasping for air, which aggravated her wounds making her bite back a cry, Ichigo seeing her pain lowered her back on her own two feet.

Kagome dropped Tetsusaiga and Shikon pressing a hand to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding, and used her other hand to try and heal the wounds. After a few passes, she felt better and looked up into his eerie yellow eyes, finding them watching her. She opened her mouth to say something, only he didn't want to hear it. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time she leaned into it and opened her mouth voluntarily, he accepted the invitation, stunning her senses. She was just starting to need air when Ichigo tore himself away, surprising her, she opened her eyes not sure when she closed them, Ichigo was staring off in a random direction, a hard look on his face.

"Ichigo?"

Wild red and blue Reiatsu flared around him and he screamed a rather high sound that deepened back into his normal tones. The mask set to the side of his head exploded, shards joining the ones falling from his body, one last blast of blue hid him from sight, before the scream stopped, and the Reiatsu cleared showing Ichigo back in Shinigami uniform, dazed and weak. Kagome stepped forward reaching to touch him, "Ichigo you okay?"

Ichigo's dazed amber eyes drift towards her gray, he started wobbling, "Kag... Kagome?"

His eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell forward, Kagome stepped under him trying to catch him, his full weight fell on her shoulders and her weak body threaten to give out under the additional weight, Kagome grunted, holding him before she couldn't do it any more an her knees gave out. She slid to her knees, Ichigo falling into her lap, Kagome panted her stomach wound having almost torn open again, she needed to take more time and heal it properly.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome turned and saw Ishida standing behind her looking lost, Kagome blinked trying to focus on a plan of action. "Yeah?"

Ishida stood not sure as to what he should ask first, he seemed to settle on something, "Should I go get help? Ichigo doesn't look good and you seem to be bleeding a lot."

"No." Kagome saw confusion on Ishida's face, and decided to clarify. "I can't be seen here, and I can heal myself and help Ichigo, don't get anyone."

"Why do you hide? What are you afraid of?" Ishida said suspicious.

Kagome sighed, "Ishida... It's complicated."

"Try me."

He leveled a rather nasty glare at her, just when she thought she had made progress with him. She looked down at Ichigo, his wounds were healed he had just passed out, "I'll tell you after Ichigo's awake and I'm fully healed, okay?"

Ishida stared hard gauging her honesty, he agreed, "Alright."

Kagome nodded and started healing herself, the next two minutes were silent and very awkward, but luckily Ichigo started to stir, she leaned over him a little, not too much as she had no desire to knock heads, which was a fairly normal thing if you weren't careful around someone who was knocked out in a fight. "Ichigo?"

He sat up just as suddenly as she thought he would, he turned around to look at her eyes wide and a little wild, "Kagome!"

"Yeah thats me," She smiled at him, her heart warming at the concern in his eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders looking her over, "You okay he didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome looked at him cautiously, did he not remember? "You don't remember do you?"

He blinked at her seeming a little calmer, his eyes went a little distant, then they went wide and his face turned bright red, he ducked his head, and mumbled, she just barely caught it, "I'm going to kill him."

He looked up, face still red, "Sorry."

Kagome felt a little hurt, did he not want to kiss her? She blinked, wait... the hollow side she and Ichigo both had seem more based on instincts meaning... even if he said sorry he wanted to kiss her... "Don't be, you saved me taking the hit like that and then again just as Chi went to stab me you got up again, it's okay."

The red in Ichigo's face slowly faded, "So your really okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"As much as I hate to break this up, you owe me an explanation Higurashi."

Ichigo turned his head to look over her shoulder just now seeing Uryu, "When did you get here Ishida?"

"Just after you finished off the Arrancar."

Ichigo winced, that meant Ishida had seen him hollow, and Kagome in Shinigami form, no wonder he was demanding answers. "Ishida I can explain..."

Ishida raised his eyebrow in the same cocky manner he did every time he thought he knew better then him, "I would assume so, given that you came back to your normal annoying self, but at the moment I want to know what Higurashi's doing here as a Shinigami."

Both of them looked back to her, Kagome sighed, "Ishida first thing you should know is I don't want to be seen because my father... Well... um... Okay so my father is Urahara."

Ishida gapped in shock, "That.. He's your father?"

Kagome nodded.

"Your father is a Shinigami, and to be more precise Urahara Kisuke?"

She nodded again

"Oh."

Kagome fought back a smirk, the shocked face was really funny, even if she completely sympathized with him for the feeling, the more she found out about her father the more she shared that feeling, how the hell had her Father gotten her mother to fall in love with him? "Yeah, well one side effect of him being my father is if a Shinigami finds out he's my father and tells Soul Society, him and me will be hunted down and killed. It doesn't help he has no clue I know about him and have powers, I haven't told him because I don't want to deal with him trying to stop me from fighting."

Ishida still stunned just stood there staring at her.

After another minute Ichigo got impatient, "Yeah get over it, so are you going to keep your mouth shut about this?"

Ishida struggled for a moment considering, "Yes I will, I don't think that Rukia would if she found out and I don't know about Hitsugaya but everyone else likely would. Does that mean Arisawa, Asano, Housho, and Kojima know about you?"

Kagome laughed, "After the fight at school I trained them."

Ishida nodded, face blank, the last bit on top of everything else a little to much for him, he turned leaving them alone in the park.

Kagome felt her pulse surge, she was alone with Ichigo, and he had just saved her life the risk of his own. She shyly looked up meeting his eyes with her own, he looked away nervous as to what she would say next. That did it for her, "Ichigo you are an idiot!" she crossed her arms ignoring the stretch of newly healed skin.

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

Kagome turned back to him a harsh glare on her features, "Don't you ever throw yourself between me and whoever I'm fighting unless you won't take any damage." She hit him for good measure, her emotions all over the place since watching him jump in front of her, only to go down.

"Hey! It worked out your okay, I'm fine, get over it."

Kagome scowled, "Get over it? No way! I've had it with people protecting me! Especially at their own cost."

Ichigo scowled right back at her, "No. I will do what it takes to keep you safe, I will protect you whether you like or not!"

Kagome clenched her fists, the desire to lash out filling her, he took that hit for her after they hadn't talked for a week and he was saying he would do it again, why? She had left him on the date, she hadn't talked to him in a week, why did he care so much? "What gives you the right to declare that?"

"Your mine and I'm sorry but your stuck with me!"

Kagome blinked the anger that had filled her gone, he wanted her? He actually thought of her as his? A little over possessive, but for once it was nice to be told she, all of her, was his. Koga had claimed her but hadn't been willing to spend time with her, he didn't swear to protect her against her wishes, Koga never had made her mad, he never had the guts to stand up to her the way she had wanted. Hell Inuyasha hadn't been able too, though he had tried. "Ichigo... You know I haven't told you everything right? Hell I've left a lot of stuff out."

Ichigo blinked at her incredulously, "Thats what your worried about? Your worried that I didn't know you were leaving more then a little of your life out?" He laughed, "Dammit Kagome I'm not stupid I knew you weren't even close to telling me everything and thats fine, I don't need to know the details, you trust me more then you trust your father and that is enough for now."

Kagome blinked, feeling like she should cry, he made her feel so stupid, laughing at her worries like that. "You don't care I technically lied a lot?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No I don't, if I did it would be a little hypocritical after all I've lied to my family, and friends too you know."

Kagome nodded slowly, he was right she had panicked for no reason at all.

"Kagome your not mad at me for not telling you sooner are you? Or mad your stuck with me?" It was Ichigo's turn to sound uncertain.

Kagome looked at him, laughing, "Ichigo I understood very well why you hadn't told me before, first it was because you couldn't just tell someone you just met your married essentially, and then every time I asked you tired to tell me but we were interrupted, that doesn't bother me at all. As for being stuck with you..." Kagome felt herself blush, and she transferred her stare to her lap. "I think your the one stuck."

"Don't say that." Ichigo said sharply.

Kagome looked up at him, feeling just a little frustrated. "Ichigo I've killed people, not just hollows, people. And instead of learning to control my powers I let my friends protect me, shield me, and stayed weak, and that is what killed my family, me. I couldn't stand my ground, I ran, and I lead Naraku straight to them and they were even more helpless then me."

Ichigo grab her hands that had been making fists in her hakamas, and then held them, "Kagome I'm a hollow. Hollow, and yet your not scared, you didn't hesitate to walk up to me." He touched her cheek, "I see no fear or disgust in your eyes, if you can do that I can look past your tragic past, and the deaths you feel you are responsible for."

Kagome felt the blush that had started to subside renew it's self, how did he always know what to say? How did he know her so well?

"Sides you've learned, and gotten stronger." His scowl came back, "But not strong enough! Why the hell were you fighting Chi if you couldn't win with ease? I mean I had to show up and rescue you!"

Good mood gone. Kagome felt her face screw up into a fierce scowl, "What the hell are you talking about you showed up only to fall over from the first attack! Don't yell at me for losing when you did that!"

"Shut up I was training before I felt you get hurt!"

"Oh! So us being at war is a good reason to train yourself to the point of exhaustion, hun?"

"Well... No I'm not doing it again till this is over, okay?"

Kagome relaxed, he was the one backing down realizing he was in the wrong, "Yeah thats okay, I just don't like seeing you get hurt like that."

Ichigo graced her with a crooked smile, "Yeah I know I feel the same about you, so be more careful next time okay?"

Kagome smiled back, "I will, I don't like being hurt either, it hurts."

Ichigo snorted, and stood pulling her with him, "So did you stash your body around here somewhere?"

Kagome looked around, "Aaa... Back that way closer to the store," she pointed as well. She lead the way and he followed, they both found awkward silence descending upon them.

They reached her body and she slid into it.

She stood there hands in her pockets, Ichigo made a face and just when she thought he would say goodbye he said something else entirely. "Kagome I know we kinda of messed up the last date we had, so could we try again?"

Kagome felt her mouth fall open, and he looked crest fallen, so she hastened to reassure him. "I'd like that a lot Ichigo."

He perked up it wasn't that he smiled or anything he just suddenly seemed happier, "See you Monday?"

She nodded and he left shunpoing, she turned back to head home a small smile on her lips, he didn't hate her and she could talk to him Monday, the whole world seemed brighter.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo headed back to the vaizard's to get his body, he was mostly successfully ignoring his hollow's chant of;_** "She said yes. She said yes. She said yes."**_

Of course he had thought that too loud and caught his hollow's attention, so he was almost expecting the taunt that came his way. _**"Shut it king your just jealous I kissed her first. And worse she liked it."**_

""If I didn't already know you were insane I would know for sure now. I'm more mad you didn't give her a choice you just grabbed her, no skill or finesse at all."" Ichigo ignored the fact he really was ticked his hollow had kissed her first, he also was just glad she wasn't mad at him for it. He reached the hideout and walked in, only to be greet by everyone who appeared to be waiting to hear what happened. He suppressed rolling his eyes, he didn't need Hiyori seeing and slapping him with her sandal, but seriously they needed lives.

Of course, he silently told himself, that wouldn't happen till the war was over he knew they, like Urahara had been framed by Aizen and banished from Soul Society or more like ordered killed but they escaped instead. "Hi, I'm back for my body."

"Who got hurt bad enough to send you dashing off like that? Especially since you've trained too much to be much use in a fight." Love asked.

This time he sighed, had he been thinking he would have dragged someone along with him, but he hadn't been. "Yeah I realize that now, had I been thinking I would have grabbed one of you, I was pretty useless."

"Then what happened? Clearly whoever is fine other wise you wouldn't be back here," Shinji stated.

Ichigo decided to tell them what he hadn't for the last three months, they had said his hollow would vanish but he hadn't, true enough he wasn't more then annoying and hell he had just saved his and Kagome's asses but it wasn't normal. "I said I was useless, but my hollow was of more use."

That got a reaction, widened eyes across the room, a few jaws dropped, and it was dead silent.

Ichigo decided to tell them what he was guessing was the case, "He backs down and hasn't tried to take over, he came out because I was knocked unconscious by wounds, but the moment I woke up he left rather easily, I'm guessing mine hasn't gone away like yours did because I'm still alive technically."

That calmed the room down enough, that everyone seemed to be functioning again. Hachi spoke thoughtfully, "I for one think that would explain it, but it disturbs us to think ours might come back one day, to certain amount they still have to be here, other wise we couldn't use our masks but we don't like to think of ours hollows at all."

Ichigo sighed walking over to the corner where his body rested, "Neither do I but he has his uses, I'm not hurt at all now, just tired, he healed my body, and killed the Arrancar so." Ichigo shrugged, "I'll tolerate him for now but if he tries to take over, I'll beat him down again."

He slid into his body, "I'll see you when I can slip away again, I want to push my time out to a full ten minutes."

He left heading home, when he got home it was late afternoon, and Yuzu opened the door.

"Hey Yuzu," he greeted walking past her.

She stood still seeming a little stunned, he turned back to her after hanging his coat up, "What?" he asked seeing her staring at him.

"What happened Onii-chan that put you in such a good mood?"

He debated telling her, "Well me and Kagome worked out what happened and we're going out again."

"Oh..." Yuzu slowly shut the door, figuring it was over he turned to leave, but Yuzu stopped him, "She makes you happy doesn't she?"

Ichigo looked at her and nodded, "Very."


	24. Chapter 23

**Everyone's Dead **

**Disclaimer I wish dearly I owned Bleach because then Ichigo would be allllllll mine. But it's not meant to be. So sadly I own neither Bleach nor Inuyasha. **

**To Signs hahahahahahahaha, Awesome thanks for taking the time to write that, it was perfect. To anyone who hasn't read Sign's review please do it's hysterical. ichigoshirofan he looked like he did in the hideout towards the end of mastering his mask, so very much a hollow.  
**

** To Darklight THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Darklight is my two hundredth alert.  
**

**Jinchi-Kizu Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou Friendship Wounds**

**Ai-Kiru Love-Kills**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Monday**

Kagome skipped out of the house towards Ichigo who was waiting for her at their spot, she dearly hoped it wouldn't be really awkward today, both of them both having just come to terms about being sort of married. And then there was the kiss. She really hoped that didn't come up, and it wasn't that she didn't like the kiss, 'cause that wasn't the problem. As a matter of fact it had given her, her hottest dream ever. Kagome brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling the blush there, she didn't need to be thinking about this as she went to walk to school with him. No bad Kagome, no Miroku thoughts now.

She dropped her hands, and took a deep breath, and then let it out. No more thinking. She told herself firmly, what comes comes, and what happens happens. She nodded her head firmly and walked around the corner. He was leaning on the wall looking up at the sky, she almost held her breath, he looked so good. She couldn't believe less then six months after she had lost everything, she had him, oh Souta I wonder what you would have thought of him.

He turned, having noticed her, and she stepped forward pasting a smile on her face. He frowned in response, "What were you just thinking about?"

She looked away.

"Come on Kagome, if this is going to work, you need to answer when I ask something."

She stared at the ground, and spoke softly. "I was thinking about my little brother, he used to follow Inuyasha around like a puppy, he hero-worshiped him because he was the guy who fought monsters and protected his big sister. And for a moment I was wondering what he would have thought of you."

She wasn't looking, so she didn't see his face tense and see his hands move as if to grab her, before stopping and falling to his sides, "Oh Kagome..."

She looked up feeling ashamed of her tears, "I can go through a day and be fine, heck I can go a week, but then for one second I think something like that and it feels like I got kicked in the stomach, and for a moment I can't breath and then the world moves and I know it's just me that stopped."

Ichigo stepped forward and stood just in front of her, his eyes intense but sympathetic, "I haven't told you yet but when I was nine my mom died."

She stopped crying, he hadn't said anything and she had kinda of assumed his mom, Isshin's wife was a home maker and so busy enough not to be seen, she had never thought she might be dead.

Ichigo nodded to her unasked question, "Yep she died, but what made it worse, was for the longest time I thought I had killed her, it was raining and I saw a ghost and then I couldn't tell the difference. So when I saw her by the river I ran over trying to save her, but I couldn't touch her, and the next thing I knew I woke up underneath my mom, who was dead. For years I felt guilty, sure I had somehow killed her, for a long time I never understood why my dad never held it against me. But after I met Rukia I learned my Mother had been killed by a hollow, I still don't understand how mom knew I was in danger but somehow she did and saved me getting eaten instead."

Kagome stared into his pained face, for the first time she understood why he could read her so well, why he knew what she was thinking, he had gone through the same thing, maybe on a somewhat smaller scale, but still just as life changing. Kagome acting on instinct to comfort both herself and Ichigo, she wrapped her arms around him and held on, her face buried in his chest, his hands resting on her back. After a few minutes she pulled away, "Thank you for telling me."

Ichigo smirked down at her, "Ya think I'm stupid enough to keep something so important like that from my now and future wife? No thank you, I already know you have a temper I would rather not be subject to it."

"Just for that," she smacked his chest, liking the way his muscles felt beneath her face and under her hand.

"Ouch," he pretended to pull away even though she knew it likely barely stung.

She smiled up at him, "It's a good thing your stuck with me, other wise it'd likely be Rukia hitting you."

That time he winced for real, "Come on Kagome that is not even funny," he whined. "Didn't I tell you about the time she almost broke my nose and then there is the time Chappy, her gigai fake soul thing, almost broke my arm and did dislocate it?"

Kagome frowned, Rough much? And little punishment fine but bodily harm? No wonder she didn't like the bitch. "No you didn't."

Ichigo caught the nasty look on her face and he back pedaled, "Wait Kagome you can't go get even with Rukia for that, I didn't mean to make you dislike her more."

Kagome shot him a look as he walked next to her, "Ichigo I understand wanting to hit you a little, you both understand girls a little too well, and then you miss what we thought was obvious; That and you have the cute frowning face that makes a girl want to make you smile, but actually doing that much harm healable or not, is..." Kagome stopped her self and settled on, "Abusive and bitchy."

Ichigo frowned at her, "Isn't that going a little far?"

Kagome shook her head, "What good is it to hurt you that much? I can understand pushing you around a little, and it's good to know you won't ever hit back, but actually hurting you? I can't help but think she most likely is a Dominatrix. Or into that sort of thing."

Ichigo stopped walking and Kagome turned around wondering what she had said that had gotten that much of a reaction.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo stared at Kagome surprised she even knew what that was, of course he was a little horrified because he was betting she was right, he could just see Rukia being the type to use a whip, and wear lots of black leather, and make whoever she was with call her master. He shuddered, that was truly horrifying.

"_**I completely agree King never think of it again. Of course I admit if it was Kagome wanting to use hand cuffs on us I think I could be persuaded."**_

Ichigo felt his face turn very red at the thought of being naked and cuffed to a bed well Kagome, in underwear, stood at the foot of it, looking at him.

"Ichigo?"

"Kagome please please never say that again, I think I'm going to have nightmare. She use to sleep in my closet!"

Kagome laughed at him, "You're the one who's friends with her!"

He almost grinned back at her, it was worth being teased to see that big smile on her face, after she had just been crying because she missed her brother. "I don't know if I can look her in the face after you said that. I just might laugh, or I'll be tempted to run away. Of course if I laugh, she be mad and try to hit me, and then I really will run away."

Kagome laughed harder, and he pretended to pout, "Should I look at getting you some black leather? You seem to think my being threatened with bodily harm is funny."

Kagome stopped and looked back at him a saucy grin on her face, "Only if you want me too!" she took off running. He chased her, glad she was in a good mood after this morning, he wasn't sure he could stand her being down all day.

When they reached school it was funny as people realized they were back together, and when Ichigo saw some of the guys in class or from other classes look disappointedly her, he couldn't help but smirk at them, she was his and it was going to be that way forever.

**xoxoxo**

Meanwhile Kagome was doing the same with the girls, but the best part was when they reached their classroom, and the look Rukia shot her couldn't have been more angry had Kagome killed her kitten. Kagome gave her a big grin and a little cheery wave, unaware of what was being said across the room.

Matsumoto leaned over to Rukia, she knew how much Rukia want to lash out at the other girl, but she also thought Rukia needed some advice about men; She may be almost two hundred, but she was pretty clueless about the basics, that much was clear if only because of how easily Kagome had caught Ichigo's attention.

"Rukia remember, attack her and I get you sent back for review, besides if you really care about Ichigo in a more then possessive manner, look at how happy he is. Stick around and be ready for when she leaves, he's young, she's young, they won't last. As a matter of fact I think the reason their going out now is because they both have tragic history, and lets face it if Ichigo is interested in you at all, he is probably intimated because your older then him by a lot, and lets face it, we're at war, he wants some space. So lighten up and when this is over he'll still have you. Cling and it's never going to happen."

Rukia looked at her, fires of jealously banked for now, "You think?"

Matsumoto snorted, "Of course, for one he's keeping secrets from her and that is going to lead to stress in the relationship, meaning their going to break up if only because she won't understand why he has to leave in the middle of a date."

Sadly of course this was untrue as Kagome also was fighting and then there was the whole fact they can't really break up, but since Matsumoto didn't know this, and had no way of knowing this, so her advice to Rukia seemed sound.

**Lunch Time**

Tatsuki sat there smirking at her, Kagome suppressed a twitch, she didn't mind the staring just the fact that it was rather smug. It didn't help the other three had given her the very same look before looking away, only Tatsuki was stupid enough to just sit there smirking at her. Kagome had enough and decided to get even with her. "So Tatsuki how was the date?"

The other girls at the table gasped, they hadn't been there when Sado asked Tatsuki out, and Tatsuki had kept it quiet, and Sado isn't the bragging type. So no one other then her knew, Kagome remembered the surprised look on Tatsuki's face when Sado asked her out.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was talking to Tatsuki outside about how she should work on improving her concentration so she did better at staying up in a fight. Then she noticed Sado coming up behind them and grinned at him, he had worked up his nerve. She pointed him out to Tatsuki and then stepped away far enough they would think she couldn't hear them; "So Arisawa-san would you be willing to go out with me Saturday to see Firewall? I heard it's good."_

_Tatsuki stared at him open mouthed, shock written across her face, she clearly couldn't believe that she had just been asked out. Sado stared at her nervous, and he got even more so, the longer she stayed silent, just as Kagome thought he was going to retreat, Tatsuki answered. "So let me get this straight your asking me out... on a date?"_

_Sado nodded once._

"_You really want to go out with me?"_

_Sado nodded again._

"_Really?"_

_Kagome thought Sado was staring at her, and her guess was confirmed by Tatsuki next words._

"_Okay I'll stop asking... Okay."_

_This time Sado was the one repeating stupid things, "Okay?"_

_Tatsuki grinned up at him, "I said okay, but if we're going out your going to have to call me Tatsuki."_

_End Flashback_

Tatsuki flushed, a telling sign from her that it went well. The Ryo leaned forward truly curious now, Mahana giggled, as did Michiru and Chizuru. Matsumoto did some of both, she giggled and leaned forward, "So who was it? And did he kiss you yet?"

The reaction that Kagome found most interesting was creepy Orihime's, because unless she was wrong she was jealous, Kagome was pretty sure it wasn't because Sado asked Tatsuki out and took her on a date, no she was betting it was either because Tatsuki had a guy or because... That didn't fit if she was jealous of her and Tatsuki being friends it would have been me she glared at. She was jealous that Tatsuki had a boyfriend.

Tatsuki shot her an 'I hate you look', Kagome grinned knowing Tatsuki knew she had asked for it.

Tatsuki sighed and answered, "Chad asked me out and I said yes."

"Yasutora?" Michiru asked.

Tatsuki nodded, Kagome couldn't help herself, "Why do you and Ichigo call him Chad?"

Tatsuki grinned, "I have no clue why Ichigo named him that but I've been around Ichigo, who calls him Chad, so thats his name to me, besides he doesn't seem to mind."

Kagome nodded, while Orihime asked Tatsuki something else about the two of them. "So Tatsuki are you and Chad going out again?"

Everyone wanted to hear the answer to that, Tatsuki looked thoughtfully up at the sky, "Yeah or at least I would like to, I just don't know if he'll ask again."

"What did you do?" Rukia asked.

"Chad took me to a movie Saturday and then we went and had lunch, Chad need to go to work but I followed him, because I wanted to know what he did for a job. Did you know he's in a band? And he actually plays at a restaurant?"

Kagome smiled over everyone else's comments, glad Tatsuki had had fun, she hoped Sado had enjoyed himself or at least wasn't disappointed. Kagome looked over the group, no matter how much she hated the reason for the move, she had never had so many friends and been so content. Even before she fell down the well, bits and pieces of her old life rubbed, the smiling and pretending to care about the boys in school, or who was dating who, but here it wasn't hard, it didn't rub. She ate her lunch and briefly glanced over at Ichigo, he was scowling fiercely at Renji who was scowling just as fiercely. She couldn't hear what was being said but it didn't matter it was enough to just see him.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned back to the girls, annoyed about being interrupted, "What?"

Tatsuki grinned at her as Chizuru said it, "Stop staring at Ichigo, it makes a stupid look cross your face."

Kagome scowled at Chizuru, "You mean like yours when you stare at Orihime's chest?"

Chizuru's jaw dropped and Tatsuki laughed, as did the rest of the table, except Orihime who was blushing uncomfortably. Matsumoto wiped tears of laughter away, "Wow Kagome that one was good, but..." The sudden serious look that crossed Matsumoto's face struck home no matter how comfortable she was here, she had enemies. "How did you and Ichigo get back together?"

Kagome mentally scrambled, saying 'oh I realized my concerns about being a bad person were pointless, after Ichigo threw himself in front of me taking the attack that was about to kill me,' would be a bad thing. "I was being silly, and Ichigo straightened me out so I asked him to give us another chance." Never mind Ichigo had been the one to ask, she would have had he not.

The looks she got from Ryo and Tatsuki, said Ryo and Tatsuki had a clue that she was leaving something out, but everyone else excepted her answer and turned back to Tatsuki, and after they exhausted her, they turned back Michiru about her latest date with Daisuke.

Lunch finished and class started again, Kagome behaved during class answering the questions she could, and reading what she needed to, but her thoughts were else where. Mostly how she and Ichigo were going to honestly get over the fact they were married, they weren't even seventeen and married. Something looked down upon now, making it awkward for them to date knowing they had already reached the end result.

Kagome glanced over at the head with bright orange hair, so different from everything she had ever seen in all her travels, demons not with standing, she had never seen that exact shade, and most defiantly not on a human. Not that he really was, of course neither was she for that matter, it was just hard to classify herself as anything else because she had thought of herself that way for so long.

Kagome sighed to herself, glancing back at Ichigo, Human, Miko, Shinigami, Hollow, Demon, Half-breed, it had never mattered to her before, but it was funny to know no matter how much had seemed to change, almost nothing had. Killing her because of her parents, looking down on humans for having no power, she knew even if it was subconscious, some of the Shinigami did it. No nothing had really changed in the ways that mattered.

The bell rang signaling the end of class; Everyone stood talking and laughing so clueless, Kagome in that moment felt like she was a hundred miles away, people they maybe, but they were so far away from what she cared about, their worries so different from hers, it wasn't even funny. For a brief moment the jewel seemed heavy, as did her heart. They could go about ignorant and helpless, why couldn't she?

Then Tatsuki touched her shoulder, bringing her back to herself. She turned, only to see the four standing behind her, waiting for her. Warmth filled her heart, time of being weak was over, she was the leader and she wouldn't fail them. "So I think we should go to the park." The four nodded and they left the classroom, heading for the park, the last glimpse she had of Ichigo he was scowling and and talking to the other Shinigami.

They raced to the park, Kagome found herself pleasantly surprised, Keigo had trained and pushed his body to the point she no longer could keep up with him in Human form. He had been fast week before last but not that fast. Kagome grinned at him, panting from her attempt to keep up, "That was awesome Keigo, I hope the others can drive their power to that height."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "If you hadn't been so upset about what you and Ichigo won't talk about last week you would know..." Tatsuki trailed off looking a little guilty, "We accidentally did something and the end result is we all gained more then a little power."

Kagome frowned thoughtfully, that sounded both worrying and promising. "What did you do?"

Mizuiro took over, "We, without you, took to doing free for alls, and then Wednesday something happened and what happened was in a rather comical incident, we all hit one another with an attack. I hit Keigo, Keigo hit Chizuru who hit Tatsuki and Tatsuki hit me. We were all knocked out, we came too and oddly enough had no injuries."

Kagome listened, growing a little more alarmed the more she heard, she hadn't heard of something like that before, but it didn't sound good.

"The next day Keigo found he was faster, I can use multiple attacks easier now, Chizuru has gained a better grasp of healing, and she moves faster, and Tatsuki is both faster and more nimble."

Kagome frowned, it almost sounded like they had forced more power into the others bodies, or they had shared power and being friends it strengthened all of them, she chewed her lip thinking those two seemed the most likely because she highly doubted they had linked souls, there had to be something else behind that sort of bind, which is what made hers and Ichigo's so impossible.

"Flare your power I need to check something." She couldn't see a link now, so she was pretty sure it was one of the first two, but just to make sure. They did so, no questions ask, and as far as she could tell no link, "Okay you can stop."

They did so and waited on her, she paced briefly back and forth before deciding to level with them. "I don't actually know what you did, but seeing no link between your souls my best guesses are you A; forced your abilities to absorb power from around you faster, or B you shared power and being friends it made you all stronger. But I have never seen or heard of something exactly like this, only similar things, so what ever it is, it doesn't look like it's hurt you, so the show goes on."

The four nodded, they could live with that ,it was good to know she didn't think they had hurt their souls or given themselves a death sentence or anything, so they would keep using their powers and protect themselves and their friends.

"Now I bet you four are itching to test your new powers against mine, so get ready."

Kagome went Shinigami just to be safe, drew Tenseiga shifting her stance to be ready for them, they came and she found herself surprised and impressed their team work had indeed improved as well as their will to fight.

An hour later she called it quits, tired and just a little sore, she flopped on the ground, the others that weren't 'dead' joined her. For more minutes then she liked, she had to heal herself, she hadn't been bleeding per say just deep bruises, and a little more internal bleeding then she'd like to admit, she wasn't going to be up for this all week.

"Tatsuki I must say you hits have improved a great deal, if I wasn't using my barrier I would have been a lot more hurt, Chizuru the attack of yours has got equally stronger, Mizuiro your analysis of your powers was modest of you. All of you have gotten so much better about working as a team I think you need to ask the others to spar with you, challenge them to a team fight, pick four others and challenge yourselves. Because at this point I think if you don't get cocky you really could take down an Arrancar rather easily, but you have to keep a level head and think as if you were fighting me, fight with your all and I think everyone will be impressed."

She stood ignoring their shocked looks, and brushed herself off one more time before letting her Shinigami form fade. Tatsuki spoke first, "Do you really mean that?"

Kagome shot her a look, "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"No," Keigo answered for Tatsuki.

"I meant what I said you need to spar with others and I need to find someone else to fight because I am not so good fighting one on one with a sword. So go on, keep practicing and if you want the occasional spar, Sure I'll fight but for now, both for me and you we need others to fight." Kagome walked off leaving them that to chew on.

**Tuesday Morning**

Kagome dashed around stressed, she had been tired getting home, so had taken a nap meaning when she went to bed later she couldn't sleep, meaning she stayed up late, so early this morning when her alarm went off, she turned it off and it was only Ururu coming to get her for breakfast that saved her from being completely late. Showered? Check. Hair dried? Check. School books? Check. Makeup? Check. Lunch? Check. Okay time? She had enough time to grab a bite to eat, she sat down and ate in a hurry, Kisuke spoke distracting her, "Kagome you remember the dinner that was canceled two weeks ago?"

Kagome nodded mouth full.

"Well my Friend is coming over tonight for dinner."

Kagome swallowed to gasp out, "Tonight? Why didn't you tell me sooner I'm cooking tonight! What does she like? When is she coming over?"

"She likes fish." Kisuke got out, startled by Kagome's rush of words.

"Fish? Okay.. Wait we don't have any fish! Crap I'm going to have to buy some!"

Kisuke watched as Kagome started ticking things she'd need off her fingers, "Sauce, fish, we'll need..."

Then Kagome saw the clock above his head and gasped out, "Crap I'm late!" and she dashed off, totally missing his don't rush home comment.

Kagome ran around the corner and without stopping ran past Ichigo, "What's the rush?" he called after her.

"Look at the time!" and she laughed as she heard him swear, and take off running after her.

They raced to school and just made it in time for class, Kagome sat in her seat gasping for breath, and looked over to see Ichigo collapsed in his seat a big stupid smirk on his face, directed at her. She stiffened, he wasn't even saying anything and he was making fun of her, she glared hard, and if anything he started laughing, his shoulders shaking, so what if she couldn't hear him. He. Was. Laughing. At. Her.

Kagome sat back in her seat, and pulled her book out that she was suppose to be reading and after glaring at the start of the chapter for a few minutes she started reading.

**After School**

Kagome walked over to Ichigo who was waiting for her by the door, everyone else including the four stood a ways away.

"Where all are you going?"

"Urahara's ,he wants to talk to everyone about the last fight."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "No wonder he sent me out to get fish..." She shook her head, "Okay, that wasn't what I came over to ask I came over to ask if you might be willing to spar with me...? well I was thinking this afternoon but tomorrow would work to."

"Sure tomorrow after school."

She nodded and watched him leave before walking towards the store, she didn't need to hurry, her Father would think she was with friends... She hoped, he didn't know about her and who her friends are right? If he did... Well hopefully he would think they hung out with her to better protect on his orders.

Two hours later she was getting home, figuring if he wasn't done talking with them too damn bad, she needed to get home so she would have time to cook. But they had finished up, so she had free rein over the kitchen and so first she dropped her backpack in her room, then she changed and started cooking. After having been home for an hour, Ururu walked in the kitchen, "Ah... Kagome-chan when did you get home?"

Kagome glanced up from the pot she was stirring, looking at the clock, "About an ago hour, why?"

"ah... no reason, but why are you cooking so much?"

Kagome looked around the kitchen, it wasn't a mess or anything she had been cleaning as she went, no Ururu was talking about all the finished dishes of food, sitting around waiting to be warmed and served. Kagome looked around again, "Opps.. I guess I got carried away?"

"Noo, " Ururu said, "The odd thing is your making the normal amount of food we make when she comes over, how did you know?"

Kagome raised an eye brow, Yoruichi ate all this? "I don't know, I told you I like cooking, and I was used to cooking for a lot of people."

Ururu nodded and wandered off.

Kagome went back to cooking, a little worried about what Yoruichi would think of her, after all she had only met her as a cat, and worse she had been friends with her Father for a long time, and knowing they were Shinigami that meant they had been friends for a loooong time.

Kagome looked at the clock, it was six and Dinner normally was in half an hour, that was when his friend was coming over right? She eyed the food on the stove, she could leave it for a moment she left the kitchen heading for her room, she needed to check her makeup, and run a brush through her hair.

She finished and left her room only to run into her dad, "Hey Kisuke, when is your friend getting here?"

Kisuke per normal, winced at her use of his first name, he still hadn't got use to his angry, grown up daughter that didn't run to greet him when she saw him. "She'll be here soon."

Kagome nodded and went into the kitchen to finish up cooking.

She had just finished pulling a desert out of the oven when someone she didn't recognize right off spoke, "That sure smells wonderful, who warned you about how much I eat?"

Kagome jumped and turned, unable to stop the urge to raise her hands defensibly. Seeing the gorgeous dark skinned woman and remembering the voice from before she lowered her hands, "Sorry didn't hear you come in." Didn't feel her for that matter either, that wasn't good, if she could sneak up on her she could watch her too.

"No one, I just got carried away cooking."

"Oh do you do that often?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Some times. By the way whats your name? Kisuke hasn't told me."

"He hasn't?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"Shame on him," She smiled a teasing grin, "I'll have to yell at him later, it's Yoruichi Shihion."

Kagome bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you Shihion-san."

Kagome was both amused and confused by the horrified look Yoruichi was giving her.

"No, no, no, no. Call me Yoruichi calling me Shihion-san makes me sound **old**."

"Right. You know you are a friend of Kisuke so by definition you are old?" Kagome pointed out smirking.

Yoruichi laughed, "You are his daughter with a sense of humor like that."

Kagome frowned, "Yeah, whatever, dinner is almost done so you could go sit down."

"Nope I'm going to help you carry stuff in, after all I'm going to eat most of it."

"Right..." Kagome let her help carry stuff into the dinning room, but was still wondering how the slender woman would eat most of the food. She had gone over board and made enough for ten or so people. Her answer arrived when they started eating, at first it wasn't noticeable then she looked for some more sauce and found it next to Yoruichi half empty, and on the other side of her there was a small pile of dishes that had been almost licked clean. In the minute Kagome stared, Yoruichi finished two more dishes and started on a third.

Kagome shook her head and went back to eating, just a lot slower then Yoruichi. What she didn't know was her reaction disappointed Kisuke and Tessai, she was too busy eating the food still left, to notice their pouts. After everyone finished eating Kagome asked Yoruichi, "How did you first meet my Father?"

The two in question exchanged looks, before Yoruichi grinned like she hadn't been wondering what to say and preceded to tell some very funny, and highly edited stories about her Father. After hanging out for two hours Kagome had decided she liked Yoruichi and she needed to pretend to get ready for bed and do her home work. "Sorry this has been a lot of fun but I have some studying to do and then I have to go to bed it being a school night and all."

Kagome got up to leave nodded to Yoruichi and accepting her goodnight, she said her goodnights to everyone else and left loudly heading down the hall to her room, she flicked the light on and shut the door before heading back to listen in.

"So what did you think after spending more time with Kagome?"

"Kisuke your daughter still scares me, and she is every inch your daughter, still too pretty, still too serious for one her age... What am I missing?"

Tessai cut in here, and she could almost see the perfectly straight face he was wearing, "Still makes you jealous? Makes you want to watch her more? What else is there?"

"Well those too, but theres something about her... You know when I surprised her in the kitchen she moved like I was a threat? She turned and raised her hands as if she would attack."

Tessai choked, Kagome guessed he had been sipping tea, once he was done he spoke, "you surprised her?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow I haven't been able to the whole time she's been here!"

"I was squad two's captain." Yoruichi said dryly.

Kisuke cut in, "Yes I have wondered about that too. But anyway, Yoruichi I know your doing other stuff but if possible could you check on her from time to time, she tells me very little of what she does, and I don't know who she spends so much time with... And worse she has a boyfriend and won't tell me who it is, or bring him here."

Yoruichi laughed, "Kisuke your worrying to much, if I was her I wouldn't bring my boy toy home either."

"What do you mean by that?" Kisuke said in a rather lethal tone.

"Exactly that." Yoruichi laughed more.

Tessai spoke, "I'm going to get started on the dishes."

Kagome heard the clatter of the dishes being gathered, she hid sure Ururu and Jinta would be carrying them. They went passed her to piled high with dishes to see her in the shadows around the corner, but when Tessai shut to door and walked out, she let a little more light shine on her. When he saw her his eyes widened in confusion, he may have known about her powers but he didn't know much at all about how she could use them. She pressed a finger to her lips and his mouth formed an oh before he walked passed her to the kitchen, holding the rest of the dishes.

She went back to listening; "Kisuke I only mean she doesn't want you to scare him off, she's having fun and doesn't want you to ruin it. Think of what she knows about you. You were around for her first half a dozen years, before you left her, barely a card on her birthday or a present for Christmas. You didn't call or visit, then everyone she loved died and she had to leave behind more friends to move to your town. Then you have strange people over, money that comes from no where, and you don't tell her anything. What she going to think?"

The room was silent, before her Father ruined the moment. "That I'm part of the yakuza."

Yoruichi groaned, "Kisuke..."`

Kagome covered her mouth, if she couldn't see that would make a very logical conclusion to come to, but she could see so the very idea was hysterical.

"Kisuke that wasn't what I meant. I meant why would she tell you anything when you won't give her something back. I can't believe you lived with me for so long and still haven't figured stuff like this out. The point is what is in it for her?"

Kagome decide now was a good time to leave, she did after all need to study some, and she did have school in the morning. An hour and half later Kagome lay in bed, and the last thought to cross her mind before she fell asleep was. 'I think I really could like Yoruichi.'


	25. Chapter 24

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, short and sweet, not mine.**

**Thankyou everyone who has ever reviewed you helped me reach 600, and specifically thanks to Hit Man for You who wrote my 600 review.**

**Warning i think a lot of you are about to be very unhappy with me but due to Real Life i have gotten very behind on typing, meaning slow updates, hence me not updating recently. But having gotten over the nasty colds that have been stalking me since October, and now that the holidays are over i am not going to post for a month, mean you won't see me again till the seventh of February but hopefully i will be able to update regularly after that.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Wednesday**

Kagome jogged to her and Ichigo's spot, he stood waiting for her, nose in a book. Kagome grinned as she reached right next to him and he didn't look up, she leaned forward and very softly said "Boo," right in his ear.

His reaction was priceless, he fell away from her with a surprised yelp. From on the ground he glared at her, as she bent over laughing. "What the HELL was THAT!" he yelled very clearly embarrassed, he scrambled up from the ground, face red.

Kagome straightened, grin still on her face, "Sorry boyfriend of mine, but I couldn't resist. You looked so cute with your nose in a book, you normally seem like such a bad boy."

Ichigo stammered before giving up, he bent over to collect the book she had made him drop, when he was straight again, his face was a lot less red. "So on to school then... Girlfriend of mine?"

Kagome gave him a big grin, feeling slightly ridiculous that him saying something like that made her so happy. "Yep," she grabbed his hand and lead the way, pulling him along behind her.

They reached school, still holding hands, most everyone ignored them walking in together, so she went and sat on his desk while he pulled his books out. "Hey Ichigo anything interesting happen yesterday?"

He looked up at her eye brows furrowed, "um..." then his face cleared up. "Only that Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo annoyed by Hitsugaya doubting their skill challenged him, and then because he took it easy on them, they mostly kicked his butt."

Kagome leaned forward and whispered, "Captain?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Have you met him?"

Kagome shook her head, "No... I have told you about my terrible habit of eves-dropping right?"

Ichigo frowned, "No, but some how I feel a little worried."

Kagome grinned, "I don't think I've over heard anything incriminating about you... yet."

"Hey!" he protested blushing a little, "You say that like you expected other wise."

Her smile turned sly, "If you listen to my old friends from Tokyo I have a thing for bad boys."

She grinned as his face went back to his normal scowl, telling her he felt confused or at least a little badgered, for him to close up on her like that, so she went back to the first part. "Well you were off training there was a meeting at my Father house and I listened in and Captain Hitsugaya was there and mentioned. So I wondered if he was the same guy, but the four did well against him?"

Ichigo relaxed a little, "Yeah he at first only wanted to use Kido against them, and then he drew his sword on them, but by this point they were bouncing him around so much he couldn't release into Shikai he was really embarrassed about it. Four little half trained humans." Ichigo shook his head a snicker on his lips.

Kagome frowned, "He didn't really say that did he?"

Ichigo looked up at her surprised, "No he didn't. It's just he's a lot younger then all the other captains so he takes a lot of grief so being tossed around like that bruises his ego. I think it's good for him he's so stuffy." He gave her a crooked smirk.

"_**He smiles at us like that too much more I just may have to jump him."**_

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she was unable to control the surge of alarm that filled her, hearing Kikyo's voice.

"_**Oh?"**_ Kikyo's voice filled with false concern, **_"Don't freak out little Kagome I was just saying what you were thinking, wasn't I?"_**

Kagome slid off the desk, she needed to sit down, she wasn't hurt, she wasn't even fighting. So why was Kikyo around? Lucky for her her freak out expression and sudden need to leave was covered by the bell ringing, so Ichigo didn't think anything of her going to sit down. Kagome sat at her desk feeling numb but also aware of the little bubble of panic bubbling beneath her skin. Why wouldn't Kikyo go away?

"_**Because baby Kagome I have nothing to make me want to go away, besides why would I leave when there is a chance you'll slip up and I can take advantage of it?"**_

Kagome had no answer for that so she said nothing and focused on school, in no time at all the lunch bell rang, Kagome knew sitting with the girls would lead to someone picking up on something being wrong with her. So she stood and joined Ichigo's or more like the boys group, that quickly became the everyone group as Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, and hesitant Mahana, things settled down and everyone ate lunch while discussing the latest assignment from Ms. Ochi on math. The bell rang and they all went back to class, and the rest of school past quickly enough.

Before Kagome felt she was ready the bell rang and she was going to spend most likely the next two hours in her boyfriend's company, which was both very good and very bad, as she wasn't sure Kikyo wouldn't try to make good on her vague threat.

They reached a park, having been chatting on the way abut Keigo latest stupid move on Matsumoto. Standing in the quite corner of the park she and everyone else had been using, she raised a barrier, she put her body to the side and Ichigo did the same. Kagome raised Tetsusaiga, Shikon ready to defend, "How do we want to do this?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't think we can do what I normally do, because even if you can heal yourself you likely won't be able to heal me too, so pushing each other to the limit isn't going to work. We're just going to have to be careful and spar in slow motion."

Kagome nodded and started by attacking. Two hours later they stopped, Kagome was glad Ichigo had gone pretty hard on her, sure he was careful not to draw blood but he didn't hold back on his speed, which honestly was much greater then her own. At least after he had released into Bankai, of course his doing so much better might have had something to do with her wandering attention. But the best part of sparring like this was she could already tell she had gotten faster, meaning she had already gotten a little stronger for the practice.

Kagome healed the few scraps she had and then turned to Ichigo, he had a few more injuries then she did, because while he had been as careful as possible with her when sparring with swords that were sharp, she hadn't been able to be as careful. He sat after removing his top and she carefully laid her hands on him, while she healed him a lot slower then she had healed herself, her hollow never said anything. "All done!"

He tilted his head back, a half smile on his face, "Thanks, you did pretty good."

Kagome hid the pleased smile that crossed her face from him, "Thanks but I could be a lot better."

Ichigo stood his face serious, "Kagome don't put your self down, you've improved very fast you only got your powers two or so months ago. Don't worry I'm sure the next time your fighting you'll kick ass."

She nodded not nearly as confidant, he wasn't out for her blood, he wouldn't like her guts spilled out across the ground, he wasn't fighting to kill her and she knew that was a huge difference. "Well now that we're done should I walk you home?"

He groaned, "Kagome I know where you live I could walk you home..." Seeing her face he stopped, "Never mind. Should I just make myself a skirt and wear heels, will that make you happy?"

Kagome started laughing, the image of him fight Arrancars in heels came to mind. "Only if you want to." She smirked widely at him, she knew he never would and frankly she wouldn't care for it if he did, she like him the way he was: Grumpy, scowling, teasing, blushing, cute, and naive. Speaking of scowling, his scowl was deeper then ever as he grumbled to himself, "About way he bothered and why he always met the odd ball girls."

She just laughed harder.

**Thursday**

Kagome leaned against the wall waiting for Ichigo, she had left really early so as to avoid her Father, she didn't know what his problem was but he had one; Last night she had been a little later then normal because she and Ichigo had been talking so much on the way to his house and then she had walked back home, but he had pounced on her like he was sure she had been robbing a bank or killing babies, she could still hear the stupid rant of his.

"_Kagome you have a phone, use it! You have me worried, you don't tell me anything and you keep odd hours, what are you doing? If your in a gang you can tell me!" _

Only her **Idiot **of a Father would call being home between four p.m. and six p.m. Odd hours, honestly for someone her age they were almost ridiculously early, if you ignored her few trips that lasted all day into the night, but she hadn't done that for... Five weeks now. Why oh why did he have to be such a freak?

Ichigo was coming, Kagome looked towards where he was walking towards her, "Morning."

He looked her over, before he asked, "What is bothering you?"

She sighed, she didn't mean to be so snarly, but her Father was such a clueless idiot. "Kisuke."

Ichigo nodded, that really said all.

"Well shall we head off to school?"

Ichigo nodded, "Since we're going to be early, can I hear more about after Sesshomaru brought you back?"

"Yeah give me a moment... Um Okay band of seven scary ass guys, and very brutal. The first one I met poisoned me, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. We were knocked out and when I woke I couldn't move, I paralyzed, but the sick pervert had dressed me up like a bride and was talking to me bout how happy I would be as his wife." She snuck a look at Ichigo, he looked pissed, she grinned. He wasn't saying anything it was just the set of his jaw and the look in his eye that said he would kill Mukotsu if he wasn't already dead.

"I could just barely talk, so instead of doing the smart thing and keeping my mouth shut or playing along, I threatened him telling him he was disgusting and it was no wonder he couldn't get a girl. It didn't go over well, he started strangling me and just before I passed out Sesshomaru showed up and decapitated him freeing me, sort of, he just walked off and I was pretty helpless still being poisoned and all, but at least he killed the biggest danger near me."

"Kagome how can you be so calm? Your talking about a crazy guy who terrorized you, and almost killed you!"

Kagome smirked at him, "You think I don't realize that? I know but he's dead and this time there is no way for him to come back, why worry about him and what he almost did? Besides I already have enough nightmares, why worry about what could have been?"

Ichigo looked away, seeming a little embarrassed about his outburst, "Sorry. I just don't like hearing about the creepy guys you've met."

Kagome grinned, "Honestly neither do I, but I did and you asked."

He groaned, "You really just like getting a reaction don't you?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and still smirking said, "Guilty."

He groaned again, "I walked right into that, I already knew you like to tease but for you to joke around about that... Your really weird."

Still smiling even though the weird part stung, she said, "Yep but what does it say about you when I'm your Girlfriend?"

He just shook his head as they crossed on to school grounds, "I think I need to learn when to just give up."

Kagome laughed.

**xoxoxo**

**Friday Lunch Time**

Kagome grinned, holding hands with Ichigo, "So Chad asked you out again?"

Tatsuki nodded blushing.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Tatsuki flushed more, "I was kind of hoping for some advice."

Kagome looked at Ichigo, he shrugged and let go of her hand, encouraging her to talk to their friend. Kagome stood and joined Tatsuki who lead the way off towards around the corner so it would be private. Once around the corner Kagome stood waiting for Tatsuki to start.

Tatsuki seemed rather nervous, she was shuffling her feet and staring down at them like they were doing something interesting, just before she gave up and asked, Tatsuki took a deep breath and looked up at her eyes dark with something like hurt. "Kagome I'm not sure what to do, me and Orihime have been best friends since middle school, but for the first time we've kept secrets from one another, and we're in different places I have a boy friend and she hasn't gotten over a silly crush. I'm happy, she's not and... and... and I think she's jealous of me and I don't what to do."

Kagome inhaled, no wonder Tatsuki was stressed. "Tatsuki you may not like this but first Orihime chose not to say anything to you, so you saying nothing to her... well she has no right to hold a grudge. Second, you have every right to be happy, as a best friend she should be happy for you, and any jealously she feels should either be out in the open or she needs to get over it, her being jealous and holding it in isn't heathy for her or your friendship. But Tatsuki it's her negative feelings that are making the problem so you had better not break it off with Sado just because you feel guilty, and as for the secrets... If it's bothering you talk to her about it, or you can like stay the way it is. And whatever happens happens."

Tatsuki nodded once looking down at her feet, Kagome smiled sadly, friendships hurt some times, and then some times they were the best thing you could have. "Tatsuki did you want anything else?"

Tatsuki looked up, and pinked, "Yeah I wanted some advice about dating..."

Kagome grinned, "What about dating?"

The feet shuffling around was back, "I only went out with Chad because he asked and thats never happened before, I mean no boy has ever asked me, not even in preschool or kindergarden. But now that I know him a little better I like him and... I like him a lot."

Kagome barely caught the last part, even with her way good hearing. "Tatsuki that is part of it, you don't have to really like a person before you know them, and the whole point of dating it to get to know one another."

Tatsuki looked up at her, "Really? The stories my mom told me about meeting my Father make it sound like the moment they met they knew, and it was just planning the wedding that stopped them from marrying right away. And then theres you and Ichigo, I was serious the time I told you I had never seen him pant after a girl like he did you, and you did some panting back."

"Tatsuki if you think I don't have worries about me and Ichigo your kidding yourself. Last week when we didn't talk, that was my fault, I was so worried about my past I didn't think we could move past it. You know how Ichigo convinced me other wise? You know the fight last weekend, I was fighting, now Ichigo was off training, but the moment he sensed I was losing he rushed over, it didn't matter what I had said, it didn't matter I hadn't talked to him. Hell I have think if I hadn't wanted to talk to him after the fight he would have excepted that too. But I digress; Anyway I thought I was going to die, I was staring into the attack I was sure was going to kill me and then Ichigo took the hit."

"Really? Didn't you see or sense him coming?"

Kagome smiled almost a little sadly, "No I was too caught up in the fight and how hurt I was. But after Ichigo took the hit he went down, he'd been training so he was already tired out, so taking that hit knocked him out. Tatsuki in that moment I realized moment my past didn't matter enough to hold me back from my future. So relax, have fun, you and Sado are only in High school it doesn't have to be forever, just enjoy what you have. And out of curiosity what made you so worried to ask me about Orihime?"

Tatsuki looked back down at her feet, "The look Orihime gave you and Ichigo when you guys left the classroom. I almost feel like I don't know her at all, I mean before she was a little jealous of Rukia but now... with you..."

"She seems to have become a raging ball of furious jealously?" Kagome said.

Tatsuki snorted, "I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah."

Kagome sighed, "Tatsuki this won't make you feel any better but I don't like her, she has to have other issues for me to bother her that much and while there are other girls just as jealous in class, I worry about her, I think at some point or another she's going to snap."

Tatsuki slumped against the wall of the school, "I was afraid you would say that."

Kagome grinned at her, "To make a point, this isn't the first time this has happened to me you know, I either make friends almost right away or they hate me, and I almost think they hate me because I hate them too."

Tatsuki looked up at her almost pleading, "If Orihime does something promise you won't hurt her?"

Kagome spoke gently, "Tatsuki I can't promise that, if nothing else me being with Ichigo hurts her so... I promise I won't escalate it."

Tatsuki nodded, "I can except that. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sit with the others."

Kagome watched Tatsuki walk away, she sighed, she felt bad but this afternoon's thing with Orihime had told her she was right to be worried about the girl, the way she had reacted to them simply holding hands and walking out of the room together...

_Flashback_

_Kagome put her books away and as she did so, a tall shadow crossed her desk. She looked up, it was Ichigo, "Hi?"_

"_Hi, I was thinking we wouldn't eat with the others, okay?"_

_Kagome grinned up at him, "Looking for some time alone are you?"_

_He sighed, a smirk twitching on his lips, "Guilty, you caught me. Should have known better."_

_She smiled a wider smile this time, "Yes you should have, but yeah that sounds good." She stood and he reached out taking her hand, for the first time in public. As they walked to the door Kagome couldn't help but smile, he was hers and all the girls in the room knew it. But just as they reached the door Kagome realized someone protested them being together and protested loudly. Kagome turned and met the gray eyes boring into her, she smirked at the out of control aura, whatever her powers Orihime's strength was no match for her own power. Ichigo tugged on her hand, and she looked up at him, glad he was mostly useless at sensing auras. He lead her from the room but not before she heard Orihime's challenge, "Bitch."_

_End flashback_

Kagome shook herself it didn't matter for now, she hadn't tried anything so... so this instinctive urge to hate her as very weird.

"Oh, well."

She headed back over towards Ichigo, he looked to have already finished his lunch because his bento box was off to the side while he talked to Keigo and Mizuiro. She gt back over to him and he patted the grass next to him. She sat there, while Keigo and Mizuiro talked strategy with Ichigo for their next practice fight tomorrow afternoon. She grinned as she ate, her Father could fuss all he wanted about not wanting her to go out, but if she didn't, she would have already been found out by now.

Mizuiro and Keigo finished talking about fighting Renji, apparently, and they turned around and left, knowing it was about time for the bell to ring. Ichigo sighed, "I was hoping we would be able to have a nice quiet boyfriend and girlfriend lunch but it was not to be."

"Too true," Kagome said pretending to pout.

That got him to relax, he snorted, "Your right, what was I thinking?"

"I have no clue." She grinned as he got up because the first bell was ringing, he helped her up and she grabbed her stuff before they went in.

**xoxoxo**

**Saturday**

Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror, makeup? Check. Nice sweater? Check. Was she missing anything? Jewelry... Now what small pair of earrings did she have that would go good with her silvery sweater? Butterfly studs or small dangling roses? Butterflies, she felt girly today, and the light pink and navy butterflies were too cute her to pass up when her father was buying her a new wardrobe, she hadn't worn them yet and today was a good day to. Studs in, she looked back to the mirror: Boots, indigo jeans, a light gray sweater that looked silvery when the light hit it right bringing out her eyes, butterfly earrings and light makeup. She was ready to go, she was glad they had agreed to a ten o'clock date again, ten just seemed like a good time to meet, early enough they had the whole day ahead of them but not too early.

She grabbed her small backpack-purse thing, she had seen it in a window at a thrift store walking home one day, she hadn't had a chance to use it yet but she hadn't been able to resist. She had thought the purse her Father had bought her would do, having enough room for a small first aid kit, plus the normal stuff and it did, it just didn't have room for anything else and she hadn't liked that, but hadn't done anything about it till she saw her new purse in the window.

She left her room, and poked her head in the work room her father was in, he was fast but not fast enough for her not to see the the trap door he shoved shut.

She smiled like she hadn't seen anything, "So I'll see you this evening for dinner, don't know what time I'll get home but I will be home in time for dinner, so see you Kisuke!" She waved over her shoulder and left the house running toward Ichigo's.

Once she reached the Kurosaki house hold she stopped and checked her phone, ten minutes early... "Oops." She went up to the door and knocked anyway.

The door opened a second later, Kagome smiled at Ichigo's younger sister Karin, "Hey is..."

Karin cut her off looking bored, "Yes Ichigo will be down soon he over slept, and while I **don't know why** he would do that, he still pretty close to being ready."

Kagome caught the particular emphasis on certain words so she knew Karin knew he had been out on patrol. Kagome smiled a little dryly, "Your brother does stay up late some times."

Karin went from looking bored and wanting to be else where, to sharp and alert, "You...UMP! Gr.. off...meee!"

Karin was cut off by a hand flying around her mouth Kagome looked back at Yuzu, Kagome raised an eyebrow, and watched amused as Yuzu dragged her struggling sister in the house a little more.

"Hi Kagome!" Yuzu said cheerfully, acting like she wasn't dragging her sister away, "Would you please come in? Me and Dad want to talk to you."

Karin ripped the hand off her mouth, "Yuzu, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

The blond one looked to her darker hair twin, letting her go, "You were going to say something stupid, I stopped you. Besides me and dad want to talk to her."

Kagome felt a chill and looked up briefly, and caught sight of Rukia in Soul Reaper form above them by ten feet. Had Karin finished that sentence... Kagome looked back at the blond twin who was still trying to sooth her twin, how had she known... Ichigo had said something about Yuzu knowing things... did she have the gift of foresight? Kagome looked very hard at younger girl, both of them really. They were above average but not... powerful really, they just seemed more in touch with everything.

She was yanked from her thoughts, when Yuzu grabbed her and pulled in the house and then dragged her to the living room, where Dr. Kurosaki was waiting. Yuzu sat her on the couch before joining her father in standing in a rather intimating way, Karin stood in the doorway looking very confused.

Kagome leaned back into the couch sure this was going to be awkward, at least she was sure it had nothing to do with her powers, or her Father, Dr. Kurosaki knew that was not something to be talked about.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi what are your intentions towards my son?"

She raised an eyebrow, stupid Sesshomaru corrupting her. But then the question sunk in and she grinned rather wickedly if she said so herself. "Isn't this normally the other way around?"

"Maybe so but I still want answer." He scowled rather impressively, were if not for a small twinkle in his eyes.

"So your saying my Father can interrogate Ichigo?"

"If he wants to, yes."

Kagome looked to the ceiling thoughtfully, smirk still on her face, "Thats going to be hard as he doesn't even know I'm dating Ichigo yet."

Dr. Kurosaki gapped at her for a minute before falling over laughing.

Yuzu and Karin just stood there looking very very confused, and that was the scene Ichigo walked in on.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo frowned, what was going on down stairs? Well anyway he was ready for the date so he might as well see what his crazy ass Father was doing.

He walked into the living room and found Kagome sitting on the couch, a rather evil smirk on her face. Yuzu was standing staring at their Father as he rolled around on the floor laughing, and it looked like he had laughed so hard he was crying. Not that him crying was anything new, but Yuzu and, he looked down at his other little sister, standing right next to him, wouldn't be staring at him for it, if something interesting hadn't lead him to it.

"Do I want to know?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Not really."

"You ready to get away from him?"

Kagome grinned wider, "You think I worry about him with the man I call my Father? Ha!" She stood, ready to leave she hadn't even took two steps before Yuzu spoke. "You never answered the question."

Kagome turned back, face calm, "You'll find out eventually."

He and Kagome left the room, and as they walked to the door he asked again, "Are you sure I shouldn't hear this?"

She shook her head, "No I'm pretty sure you don't want to but lets leave it at, your lucky your stuck with me."

"Right..."

He followed her out of the house stopping only to get his and her shoes, from there they stepped out into the sunlight, he looked to her to ask what she wanted to do, only to notice the way her sweater made her eyes shine.

"Wow, you..."

She blinked up at him, seeming a little blind in the sudden light, "Yes?"

"You look good." A very cute flush filled her cheeks, he smirked at her, glad she cared what he thought.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome blinked in the new light, it was a very sunny day for its temperature, she looked to Ichigo only to get caught up in the way the sun shone on his hair.

"Wow, you..." Ichigo stopped like he was looking for the words.

"Yes?"

"You look good."

Kagome smiled even as she blushed, he said she looked good, she knew he should only look in the mirror, especially with the sexy smirk.

"Right so what should we do?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Well, we could do what we normally do, or you could join me in going to the Two Sword Shrine, I did promise to go back."

"When were you there?" Ichigo said giving her a very strange look.

She smile he hadn't connected two swords with her two swords, "Not too long ago."

"Right, there sounds good but you can tell me more on the way there."

"Okay..."

Ichigo lead the way towards the shrine, Kagome thought back to what she had last told him a couple of days ago.

"Inuyasha had been off cheeking a another lead, so when he got back he was kinda freaked, but at least we had gotten another shard out of it. So me and everyone got better and continued on, the next one we met was Jakotsu. He was a freak, seriously for a moment when I first saw him I thought he was a girl, then he spoke. He fixed his attentions on Inuyasha calling him cutie and promising to take his hair as a trophy from his body, it was seriously creepy especially when I spoke up and he try to kill me for being a women. He really got closer then I'd like, his sword could extend in a way I'm not sure sword smiths now could recreate, it was many many blades that could all fold up, so his sword could lash around and it was hard to predict because it could bend. Inuyasha fought him getting wounded only for Jakotsu to get called away before either of them could make a deciding move to finish it."

They were almost to the shrine, Kagome stopped to ask Ichigo something, "Hey Ichigo have you ever been here before?"

He glanced down at her, "Yeah but not since I was like... seven my Mom brought me here, she liked to try guessing even though she always got it wrong."

"Oh..."

They stopped talking to climb the steps, once they reached the top they found a small number of people but more then you'd think, Kagome spotted Osamu, she waved and he quickly made excuses and came over.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um.. only that I thought I would tell you guys more."

Osamu looked around, a wry smile on his face, "As you can see the swords disappearing has lead to some speculations and a revival of interest, I think we can spare Father for an hour though."

"ah.. What's going on Kagome?"

She looked to Ichigo and was amused by the faint shadow of jealously on his face, "Well what is the shrine called?"

"The Two Sword Shrine..."

"And..."

"You had two swords... YOU!" He quickly realized shouting wasn't a good idea, "You have the two swords!"

"Bingo."

"I have got to hear this."

They walked towards the house, and Kagome introduced Ichigo to Osamu and just before they entered the house Kagome sense an aura she thought she had left at the Kurosaki's. She grabbed Ichigo's arm and began searching the crowd, "What?" he looked at her and Osamu realizing she stopped turned back too.

"Rukia."

Ichigo started swearing, Kagome looked but couldn't find her, after looking some more she sadly turned back to Osamu, "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk today."

He nodded still a little confused, "Come back when ever it works for you, my Father really would like to hear more about the swords."

They left the shrine Ichigo was pissed and looking for Rukia, she was still following them, they just couldn't spot her. Kagome decided if this wasn't going to be a flop she needed to get him to look on the bright side. They hadn't talked about much at all yet. "You know Ichigo as annoying as this is, we can have some fun, if only to upset her."

He frowned down at her before an evil smirk crossed his face, "Your right I'm looking at this the wrong way." That said, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "So now what should we do, you can't talk more about your past and it isn't lunch time yet."

Kagome fought back both a blush and a nasty smirk, glad Ichigo was willing to play along. Or maybe not play along he really was in to making Rukia jealous, he was holding her close and playing with her hair, while she thought.

"How about we just walk around and talk about more normal stuff?" Kagome had to admit she was more then a little disappoint she had hoped to break it gently to him that she was a time traveler today but that was not meant to be.

"Normal stuff?"

Kagome sighed, "Like do you want to have kids, what do you want to do for a job, what's your favorite food..."

"Oh... I don't know about kids, I've never really thought about them, I suppose one or two would be okay. Job, man I've never thought of that or at least not recently, I've been more worried about surviving. But I've thought about being a Police officer, or a doctor thats mostly my Dad's influence I don't know what I actually want to do. I know I can't be a Soul Reaper forever but I don't know what I want to do. How about you?" He looked at her, amber eyes serious.

Kagome snorted, "I find it funny," and ironic, she added to herself. "My Grandpa wanted me to take over running the shrine and I never wanted to be a Shrine priestess but now that it's gone, Grandpa and the shrine, I find mostly what I want to do, is go back and rebuild it, and run it. As for kids like you said, a couple, I already know what it's like to be a mom and I like it, and honestly I love kids."

Ichigo nodded looking off down the street, "Couple of kids and whatever job I get has to be in Tokyo, I think we can do that. Besides there is no way we could stay in town with mine and yours crazy Dads running around."

Kagome felt herself melt a little, no wonder she loved this guy. Wait... she mentally shook her head, just because he has said some of the most perfect things a guy has ever said to you doesn't mean you love him... At least not yet... She mentally groaned, who was she kidding? She had fallen for him from pretty much the moment she walked in the room and saw him. Fine I just won't tell him yet, she told herself. "So you never did tell me what your favorite food was, I know you like American but I need more then that to cook."

"I don't know I'm not really picky, I like Soba, I like Udon, I guess one of my favorites is Gyoza, but I eat almost anything... Wait, let me re-phase that, I eat anything editable I don't think I could eat anything made by like Orihime, her food scares me and it offends Yuzu. But anyway most anything is good."

Kagome laughed, it was true some of the stuff she had seen Orihime eat had made her sick, and she had had to gut her own food some times. "Speaking of food how about Sushi for lunch?"

"Sounds fine, especially since Rukia will have to sit out here and wait." Ichigo said still ticked at his friend.

They went in and sat, and promptly ordered, both of them apparently liking Oshizushi, Ichigo got trout and she got salmon. Well they wait they talked some more about family Ichigo went off on a tangent about his sisters, and then food arrived. After they finished they realized they had been in their for an hour and a half. Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she realized Rukia was still waiting and watching for them outside.

"What?" Ichigo confused by her rather inappropriate giggle.

"Rukia is still outside," She giggled a little more.

He scowled fiercely, "Why won't she give up?" he growled. Ignoring or not noticing the look he got from the waiter.

"I told you she's jealous."

"WHY!" he snarled.

"Because she doesn't like me and since I showed up she hasn't gotten nearly enough attention from you."

"What are you going on about?" He asked as they left the restaurant.

"Ichigo..." Kagome couldn't help but shake her head, "She thinks she's in love with you."

"What?" his voice was deadly calm, Kagome held back a grin.

"Why do you think we've been fighting so much?"

"I... urrr..."

Kagome laughed at his growl, "Idiot." she said it affectionately though.

"You know, I think I am, because after you said that a lot of stuff makes more sense."

Kagome laughed some more, drawing looks from guys on the street as they walked. "You did notice I said 'she thinks' right?"

"Sort of..."

Kagome nodded, almost hoping meanly that Rukia could hear her. "I she thinks because love, true love that is, isn't nearly so selfish. I'm sure she has her good points but all I've ever seen her do is put you down and boss you around, and honestly she doesn't seem to trust you at all, other wise why would she follow us?"

Ichigo nodded, still looking annoyed. "If she felt that way why not tell me or... something."

Kagome laughed, "And when is Rukia ever one hundred precent level with someone? Almost never right? Besides a girl almost never says something first, besides I'm not sure she sees you for you. Inuyasha treated me a lot like she treats you and he did it because he often confused me with Kikyo, so as awful as it is do you resemble anyone from her past?"

Ichigo paused, it might explain things but he didn't know for sure. "No clue, like you said earlier she doesn't level with me or anyone else as far as I know, Renji might know but he's been a friend since childhood."

They were silent till they turned the corner, then Kagome saw a pet store and rushed over seeing a cat that looked a lot like Kirara, except only one tail. "Oh you are so cute aren't you?" she cooed.

The Kirara lookalike stood up and touched her paw to Kagome's hand resting on the glass. Kagome felt her heart melt just a little, she had loved Kirara and Buyo and now that both along with anyone who knew them, she was lonely, Ichigo and new friends aside.

"Kagome?"

She turned and looked to her boyfriend, "Sorry for running off but this kitten looks a lot like Kirara, I want to go in and see how much she is."

Ichigo nodded and they went in, the first thing Kagome did was start adding up how much it would cost to get the stuff she'd need for the kitten: Litter box, litter, food, treats, brush, shampoo, a claw trimmer, a toy or two. By the time she was done Kagome frowned, that was close to 9808.69 yen and she hadn't even found out how much the kitten was. Not to mention she didn't know if her father would even let her bring a cat home.

Finally she went to the checkout desk and asked, "How much is the tawny kitten in the window?"

"8173.91 yen."

She bit her lip if she spent all of her savings from helping in the store that would buy the kitten or the stuff but not both. "Crap." Kagome turned away trying not to cry, she knew the kitten wasn't Kirara or even a demon cat, but some how she had gotten her heart set on the kitten.

"Kagome?"

She looked up, she had almost forgotten Ichigo was with her. "I can't get her."

Ichigo looked down at her sympathetic, "Well how much more do you need?"

"About 8173.91."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They walked out of the store, Kagome couldn't help one last look back, and found the gold green eyes of the kitten fixed on her. She waved sadly, they walked the rest of the way down the block in silence.

They reached a bench and sat down, Kagome looked up at Ichigo, trying to get herself out of her funk "So what are we going to do about Rukia?"

Kagome knew it was safe to ask having spotted her stand a hundred feet to the left of them.

"I don't know I was thinking about..." Ichigo trailed off as both of them sensed the six Arrancar enter the sky above Karakura town.

They both looked up only to see two figures coming their way.

Ichigo summed it up, "Shit."

**And yes i know that is a cliffy and i am sorry.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, short and sweet, not mine. Remember to review, and i won't update next week but the week after. So start looking for updates every other week.  
**

**Dokudokushii-Venomous**

**Jinchi-Kizu-Knowledge Hurts**

**Yuuki-Kai-Courage Cuts**

**Shinboku-Shou-Friendship Wounds**

**Ai-Kiru-Love Kills**

**Doku-Tsume- Poison Claw**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Saturday**

Kagome quickly looked around, Rukia was charging forward to meet one of the two Arrancar, but Kagome knew Sesshoujoi was far too strong for her to beat. Ichigo was changing into his body at that moment, but Kagome was more concerned about the number of people around: The Arrancar wouldn't care and for that matter Rukia didn't seem to care much either, Ichigo was trying to lead the blond Arrancar away but she wasn't moving she was just taunting him.

The choice was taken out if her hands when Sesshoujoi knocked Rukia down sending her into a car, causing an accident. Kagome rushed over to help and started clearing people out of the area hoping to save their lives.

Rukia dashed off leading Sesshoujoi away, Kagome almost hoped, for Ichigo that is, that she won, but the other part of her wanted a rematch and hoped Rukia would lose. Kagome helped the emergency crews move the injured, and then since 'explosions' were still going on she helped them seal the area but when they told her to leave she turned around and headed back in ignoring their calls for her to come back. Kagome rushed back and found Ichigo had gone Bankai but still looked hurt, the Cero the chick was throwing around seemed powerful compared to her aura, but she quickly realized watching the girl had some how hid half her power, meaning she was a lot stronger then she felt.

The Arrancar stepped back from Ichigo a big grin on her face, Kagome got her first good look at her: She was blond with bright violet-pink eyes with matching nails and lipstick, her mask seemed to a piece that came to a inverted-vi in the middle of her forehead and it widened running back over the top of her skull. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that stopped at mid thigh, with the left side cutout showing her slender form off, it looked like she had a zipper started from the center of her small vi-neck and it ran down to her bellybutton, her sword belt hung crookedly, running from the top of her left hip down to almost her right thigh, her dress also had a slit running up her right thigh showing the hole going through it.

The girl waved her hands around, her high voice carrying down to Kagome, "Aww this looks like it will be a good fight, and here I was hoping it would be over quick so I could go find that redhead. But since you'll last longer then I thought, I guess I should introduce myself; I am Dokudokushii Arrancar 75."

Ichigo was frowning and glaring at the woman but he tried to answer, "Ichigo Kuros..."

"I don't care, I just want to kill you, your name doesn't matter."

"Fine, Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo threw the black-red wave of Reiatsu.

Dokudokushii laughing, dodged, "You'll need to do better then THAT!"

"Getsuga Tenshou! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo threw one from the front and the other from the side, Dokudokushii blocked the first but the second sent her flying, she hit the side of building hard enough for rubble to start falling, Kagome ran for cover across the street.

By the time she had turned around Dokudokushii was visible, and it was clear Ichigo had done a lot of damage, her right arm hung awkwardly leaving her sword mostly useless, and her mask was cracked with a gash run from it down the side of her face. Kagome expected swearing so she was thrown off by the laugher coming from Dokudokushii's mouth.

"Wow, little boy that was a good hit. Dokutsume!"

A burst of red-violet Reiatsu surrounded her, as it clear Kagome was disgusted to see the pretty if not creepy Arrancar had turned into a monster, four inch pink-purple claws extended from her hands, and the tiny piece of mask had turned into a full body suit, with a monstrous tail, and huge lizard like feet, her face was normal but she had a frill like collar.

"Awww," Dokudokushii hissed, "That's much better, prepare to be sorry little boy!" She charged Ichigo and he blocked her claws but her tail whipped around, slapping him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth stopping herself from calling to him, that would only distract him and possibly get herself attacked, Ichigo stagger to his feet in a telling way. He has internal injuries, she said to herself, her concern growing sharper.

Kagome started looking for Kon, she knew he hadn't made it out with the rest of the normal people, so he and Ichigo's body had to be around here some where. She looked right and left, and didn't see him, so she snuck around the side of the building and looked for him by sneaking around the parameter of the fight, she found him hiding next to a garbage bin where he could look around and see what was happening, he also was sheltering a small child, a little girl, Kagome noticed as Kon looked up.

"Kagome-san," he greeted.

The little girl looked up only to whimper when someone hit the building next to them, "Kon. You take her and get out of here, Ichigo will find you at his house okay?"

Kon nodded, "That's great but how do we get out of here without being seen?"

Kagome looked, deeper down the alley it turn into a dead end, but there was the side passage she had come out of but that was the only way out without stepping where they would be seen. "This way," she said.

She lead them around the buildings till they reached a street that further down was a crowd of people, that writhed and twisted with flashing lights, uniformed officers, and cameras along with screaming hysterical civilians and currently there was a lot of yelling and pointing their way.

"Kon find her mother or father I'm going back, after you get her taken care of, head home." That said Kagome turned and rushed back as a small building back in the corded off city blocks collapsed. She got back in time to watch a violet cero slam Ichigo back into another building causing the entire store front to collapse.

Kagome fought back the urge to run over, but she left her body to give herself something to do and to make herself feel a bit better. The dust cleared and she saw Ichigo sprawled out on the ground, laying half on some clothes racks and part of the wall, he was unconscious, the blood on his temple telling it's own story. Dokudokushii landed and went to step towards him, Kagome made her move, she dashed to right in front of Ichigo's unconscious form, "Dokudokushii I am your opponent."

"Little girl wants to play to save her boy? Okay." She rushed her, Kagome lashed out catching her shoulder with Tetsusaiga barely breaking through Dokudokushii's armor, Shikon was locked with her left hand.

"Aw so the little girl does know what she's doing..." Dokudokushii lashed out with both her tail and her left foot, "Try this!"

Shikon still locked with her hand, Kagome slashed Tetsusaiga at the tail but she was unable to stop the kick, it knocked her to the right breaking the deadlock Shikon was in. Kagome took the moment she had before Dokudokushii attacked again to use some more force, "Yuukikai!"

She slashed wildly at Dokudokushii's Tail cutting deep into the tip, well Tetsusaiga blocked her hand, stopping Dokudokushii from cutting her chest with the red-violet claws, that Kagome was sure were poisonous.

Kagome parried as she was pushed back, Yuukikai only evening the fight out. She needed just a moment to use another attack, just a moment, and it was moment she wasn't getting.

"_**Pathetic, can't beat that lizard girl?"**_ Kikyo snorted,**_ "I will never know how you beat Naraku pathetic and wimpy as you are."_**

Kagome faltered which let Dokudokushii through her guard for a split second, the kick sent her flying, Kagome forced herself back to her feet, ignoring the glass from the window she had just smashed raining down. She had her moment, "Shinbokushou!"

The tail whipped out of the dust and Kagome cut down cutting the tip off, she smiled as she heard Dokudokushii scream. She stepped forward ignoring the cut on her chin dripping blood down her shirt.

Dokudokushii spun claws ready Kagome stepped back and swung out with both the swords, Dokudokushii stepped back and Kagome rushed her, Tetsusaiga bit deep into Dokudokushii's left shoulder, Shikon nicked her left thigh, Dokudokushii hissed and lashed out with her right hand, Kagome leaned back but the tips of Dokudokushii's claw skimmed across her left cheek leaving three scratches. Kagome lift her hand like she wanted to touch it but she stopped herself, she couldn't put the swords down to heal it.

Dokudokushii laughed, seeing her bleeding was all it took to put her back in a good mood.

Kagome stepped forward again, ignoring the building sting in the scratches, telling her they had to be poisoned. "Shinbokushou!" She slashed out with Shikon, Tetsusaiga ready to back Shikon up, but Dokudokushii having seen that effect jumped back, taking to the skies.

Kagome lept after her, Dokudokushii dance around her not letting her get close, but not using her slightly faster speed to land a hit either. She just danced around, taunting her, Kagome growled, feeling frustrated, and worried because Kikyo was stirring. She needed this over soon, "Ai-Kiru!"

Lizard girl reacted faster then Kagome thought possible, unable to see the one coming for her from behind but able to see the other three, she lifted her arms, one pointing in front of her the other to the right, she fired two Ceros. Smoke obscured her for a moment, Kagome took a chance to try and heal the poison, she didn't need a new scar, the smoke cleared reveling Dokudokushii. She was hurt but not dead, Kagome shifted back to a ready stance, she could take any more injuries other wise she wouldn't be able to heal Ichigo.

"Okay bitch, now I'm pissed, and I'm going to rip you to pieces and then I'll finish your boy."

"_**I don't think you should are going to get a chance lizard."**_ Kikyo snarled.

It sounded so loud for a moment Kagome wasn't sure if she had really said it or if she had just shouted in her head. Then she noticed the spreading blackness across her right eye, ""NO!"" she said unconsciously.

"_**YES!"**_ Kikyo hissed back.

Kagome blinked startled by Dokudokushii's sudden appearance in front of her, crap! Dokudokushii lashed out with her right arm, Kagome parried it, but Dokudokushii pushed harder trying to force her down. Kagome pushed back equally hard, but she was handy capped by an insistent voice. Dokudokushii broke the stand still by firing a Cero in her face, Kagome felt her eyes widen and she desperately fell back, she had no desire to lose her head. And it worked, but Dokudokushii seeing her on the ground kicked her sending her flying into a building, Kagome tried to scramble to her feet but her body wasn't listening to her.

""GO AWAY!""

"_**Nope, I'm going to take over and there I nothing you can do about."**_

Kagome could feel the evil smirk, and felt her chest heave as she struggle to her feet, damn it! Not like this. She spoke to Kikyo, ""I want to win, I don't want you to do it for me!""

"_**Tough..."**_

Kikyo's comment coincided with Dokudokushii stabbing those nasty poisonous claws deep into her shoulder, going for maximum pain. Kagome felt herself get pulled under and desperately, bitterly swore this would never happen again.

**xoxoxo**

First thing Kikyo felt was their body getting slammed into another wall, "Lizard chick, you have officially pissed me off."

Dokudokushii hesitated taken aback by her new voice, Kikyo grinned, the bitch would be sorry before she died. Kikyo moved out of the way of the purple cero Dokudokushii fired at her, she couldn't help it, she laughed enjoying the effect her duel voice had on her, she could see she was scaring the lizard, if the voice wasn't enough, add in her spreading mask and she knew she was the stuff of nightmares.

"Something wrong lizard girl?"

"Wh-Wha-what are you?"

Kikyo smirked at the stammered question but decided not answer for the moment, she stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground and reached up with her free hand to touch the hole in her shoulder. She frowned it was deep and they were losing too much blood, "hun," annoying. Not to mention the annoying burn of Dokudokushii's venom, Kikyo stuck her finger in her shoulder ignoring the jolt as the poison was purified, "Better." She looked back at Dokudokushii, the Arrancar was staring as the wound on her cheek healed and her shoulder wound slowly stopped bleeding.

"I'm me." Kikyo chose the most unhelpful answer she could think of, and then she giggled at the mix of horror and frustration on the bitch's face. "Now are you going to stop shaking and fight me? Or should I go first?"

Dokudokushii's face twisted and her lifted her hand and flung a Cero.

Kikyo grinned and tsked cutting it in half with Shikon leaving Tetsusaiga where she had stabbed it, she waited for the cero to clear just so she could see the shock on Dokudokushii's face. She grinned at the wide eyes, "My turn!"

She picked Tetsusaiga up and flung herself at Dokudokushii, she spun giving herself more momentum, Tetsusaiga cut deep into Dokudokushii's right breast, and Shikon sliced along her stomach and left arm. Kikyo landed and looked back wicked smirk firmly across her face. Dokudokushii stumbled and held her right hand to her breast, shock written across her face, Kikyo didn't know if it was because she had attacked with no concern for defense or the speed at which she moved, but it didn't matter the pain there was beautiful. "Hurt Lizard Girl?"

Dokudokushii looked at the blood dripping down her body then up her, "YOU BITCH!" Dokudokushii flung herself forward, claws ready.

Kikyo grinned, fool. Shikon was leveled, and Tetsusaiga held across her body ready to block those eager claws. True to plan Shikon sunk deep in Dokudokushii's stomach creating a awkward cross mark across her stomach, and her claws were stopped inches away from her face.

"Problems?" she asked tauntingly.

Dokudokushii's mouth hung open as she gasped in pain, Kikyo grinned wider it was going to get worse. "Yuukikai!" she dragged Shikon upwards, and the sliced sideways cutting Shikon free and ripping Dokudokushii's side wide open.

Dokudokushii screamed before falling back, arm raising to her gushing side trying futilely to slow the bleeding. Kikyo couldn't help herself, she lifted Shikon and then dragged her tongue along the flat side of the blade, tasting the blood there.

Once she finished she sighed, it was disgusting, it tasted like mud or piss she wasn't sure which, but either worked. "Disgusting." She sighed and looked back up at the very weak Arrancar, who was trying to find more power not wanting to fall to her.

"Oh well might as well have a bit more fun," Kikyo mused to herself. She looked up and started walking towards Dokudokushii, enjoying the rising panic in her opponent's face. She raised Shikon and the light caught the dark purple blade and for a moment Kikyo appreciated the play of light on the deadly purple blade, it was so much prettier purple, not the stupid pink of Kagome.

Then Dokudokushii tried to run, Kikyo sonido in front of her, "Going some where?" she asked as she lashed out with Tetsusaiga, cutting four of Dokudokushii's fingers off her left hand. Dokudokushii screamed and turned trying to take to the sky, Kikyo leap to above her and kicked her down and then watch her try to drag herself to her feet.

Once Dokudokushii was standing wobbly on her feet, Kikyo swooped down and cut into her back sending her back to her knees. Kikyo giggled walking around to the front so she could see Dokudokushii's face. It was fearfully but also wary she knew she was going to die, but she didn't know why she hadn't already.

Kikyo stepped closer, "How about I give you a thirty second head start and if you get away you get to live?"

Dokudokushii looked back down at the cement and refused to look at her, Kikyo frowned annoyed, it was no fun if she didn't fight. "One. Two. Three..." Dokudokushii briefly looked up at her and then started struggling to her feet.

Kikyo watched with sharp eyes as Dokudokushii staggered to her feet and then started trying to sonido down the street, she was too hurt and weak to do even that, so she was stumbling along a foot or so off the ground. "Twenty-nine. Thirty."

Kikyo felt an evil grin over take her features, in the time it took Dokudokushii's head to turn back, Kikyo caught up to her and in a smooth swing, sliced off her head. It bounced and rolled for a moment spraying blood, before it dissolved leaving her the winner. Kikyo waited for a moment for Kagome to boil up and take back control, the little girl was still out.

"What ever shall I do with myself now?" she asked rhetorically, a grin returning to her features. Her eyes drifted to the corner around which she knew lay Kagome's boy, "Which makes him mine doesn't it?" She started towards the corner, "Now I get to have a little fun with him."

She almost lazily strolled around the corner and walked into the shadow of the building where Ichigo lay unconscious, she stopped at his feet and looked him over. She frowned, he wouldn't be any fun unconscious, she needed to heal him. She went and knelt next to his side, she held her hands over his stomach where she could feel the internal injuries and concentrated. After four or five minutes she stopped, that would be good enough, if he wasn't all the way better it would only be bruising, she crawled up along side him till she was just over his face. Staring into his handsome face she couldn't stop the small giggle, he was all hers.

She leaned down and licked at the trail of blood that ran from his temple where he had a small contusion, down his jaw. She pulled back eyes wide, "You taste good." She licked at the trail of blood again savoring the sweet-salt taste, she leaned back, "This isn't going to work." Leaning over him like this wasn't very comfortable.

She grinned realizing how she could remedy this, she scooted back down and then swung her leg over his hips, she made herself comfortable and then looked down at his almost peaceful face, a thriller starting in her stomach, this would be good. She leaned down pressing her sensitized breasts to Ichigo's firm and muscular chest, then she tilted her head and started licking her way up his chin, licking all the blood off. She shuddered, he was all hers. No stupid Kagome hogging everything.

She sat up a little, most the blood was gone and the contusion had shrunk implying that her saliva had helped some, now if only he would wake up. She stared like his eyes would open any minute, after two she felt frustration rising in her, she didn't have that long left! "Wake up!" she ordered.

His eyes stayed firmly closed.

"Grrr," she snarled, pissed he didn't listen to her.

"Fine." She leaned back down, and licked at the little bit of blood left, a small smile formed and she rolled her hips, if nothing else Kagome would be horrified. Then she felt Ichigo stir under her, for a second she was surprised but glee filled her and she sat up enough to see his face, he blinked dazed and blinded by the light shining off their hair, but it didn't matter she would rather he didn't see her mask, so he would participant whole heartedly. She slammed her lips on his, for a moment he was startled and tried to talk but then he gave in and kissed her back, letting her in his mouth to taste him.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo slow came back to awareness, his head ached dully and he didn't quite remember what happened. He realized his eyes were still closed and opened them, just now noticing someone was sitting on his stomach. For a second all he could see was bright light and it hurt his eyes, he shuttered them trying to see who was sitting on him, then in a blur of motion whoever it was leaned forward and put their lips on his, he was Kagome? The he inhaled through his nose and smelled it, her scent, the smell of a coming storm tainted with blood. Blood?

"Kagome?" he mumbled. Oh if I lost that means she had to.. Okay. He started to kiss her back enjoying her taste and the feeling of her tongue stroking his, then she rolled her hips and he couldn't hide how good that felt, he moaned and he felt her grin against his lips. She did it again. He moved his hands he had to... he couldn't move his hands. He tried to move his head away, her face followed him, he opened his eyes but all he could see was her hair it hid her face and most of the light.

She kissed him deeper, and he briefly closed his eyes. Focus, he told himself something is wrong Kagome isn't quite acting herself. Then she rolled her hips and he lost his train of thought, she needs to... Stop! Ichigo tried to sit up and force her off him that way, but she took her hand off his wrists and shoved him back before he had gotten more than two or three inches off the ground.

"Kagome?" was all he got out before her lips were back on his, and he tried to move his hands and found some how she had hold of them again, he was starting to feel a little panicked this wasn't Kagome. Then she ripped herself off him and he sat up and looked her, her hand was across her face but the screaming and conflicted Reiatsu gave him a good clue, "Kagome?"

With a final scream she ripped something from her face, and the way it crumbed told him his eyes were correct, it was a mask. "Kagome?"

She stared at him with wide and slightly panicked eyes before she bolted.

"KAGOME!" he called after her, she kept running. He went to get to his feet before she got too far only to find his stomach hurt a lot more then he had noticed, by the time he was on his feet and ready to look for her she was long gone. He knew where she would go, he just wasn't sure going to talk to her at Urahara's was a good plan, he would have wait for her at school.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome blinked, then she remember what Kikyo had been doing, she looked up and found Ichigo staring at her. She couldn't take this, she couldn't looked at him at the moment she felt so embarrassed. She got up and starting running, ignoring him calling after her, she remembered to grab her body and she took a split second to slip into it before she continued running home, it was hard to slip through the road blocks but she did it.

The moment she got home the vague thought came into focus, she was going to go to her inner world and beak the crap out Kikyo hopefully making the point that she was never to do that again.

"Hi Kagome how was the date? Your home a little early..."

Kagome blinked and focused on her Father, "I'm fine, the date went well. But I feel a bit sick so I'm going to my room, don't worry if you don't really see me for a day or two."

"A Day OR TWO?"

Kagome just sighed and shook her head, then she blinked and realized why he was so on edge, Renji and... And Matsumoto were here. Probably resting up after the fight. "Yes that is what I said."

She slipped her shoes off and went straight to her room. She looked around her room, she would have to move the rug, she did so, then she sat down and before she relaxed it accorded to her: I don't what will happen, this might be different then me fighting Shikon, Shikon after all didn't try to take over my body. Sutras and lots of them, she sighed she didn't care for making them, it made her think of Miroku and it still hurt to think of her friends. "Right, better get on with it."

It took her two and half hours to finish enough sutras for what she had in mind, but now that she was done, she figured she should go to the bathroom first and then put on clothes she doesn't care about rather then staying in her nice sweater and jeans.

She went to the bathroom and showered trying to calm herself, before changing into Tessai's other shirt she had stolen and some shorts that she didn't think she'd miss. Then she went to her room and started sealing herself in, sutras went on the door, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, then she started making circles, first a big one, then a smaller one in the middle of the bigger one, and then she sat on the middle of that circle and slowly spun making a third and final circle once finished she sighed, and spoke to the silent room. "Here goes nothing."

She sunk into a meditated trance and entered her inner world. Kagome looked around, trees, butterflies, flowers, and last but not least the well. Kagome spun in a circle again looking for Kikyo, she didn't see her, "Kikyo!"

"Looking for me?" her creepy cool voice said from ten feet way under a tree.

Kagome spun to see her leaning on the tree in shadows, "Yes."

Kikyo stepped forward, standing in the light, "You found me."

Kagome looked her up and down, Kikyo looked the same as last time, lavender irises, black scalars, her hair mostly in a low ponytail, but this time her top was black and her pants were white, she stopped walking, ending five or so feet in front of her. "You are never to take over my body again." Kagome ordered.

"I am am I? No I don't think so, I can't wait to see Ichigo again, he's so delicious."

"He's Mine!" Kagome said without thinking.

"And I'm you."

"You are not!"

Kikyo grinned in a nasty and sly way, "If I'm not you, then you were the one enjoying pining Ichigo."

Kagome gaped at her, a furious flush on her face, she was unable to deny how arousing it had been to be on top, it's just... She hadn't been the one in control.

Kikyo sensing weakness went on, "You were the one to lick his blood, you were the one who brutally killed Dokudokushii, and shredded Senkou. You are the one who enjoys winning so much so she'll do anything."

"Shut up!"

Kikyo grinned, "Make me."

Kagome growled, fury filling her, Kikyo... Why was she so angry? She didn't care Kikyo killed the Arrancar, she didn't mind the hollow part so much, Ichigo, after all had one of his own. No it was the she took over **her** body and kissed **her **boy friend. Kagome partially calmed, she was still angry but filled with purpose again. "Okay."

Kagome drew both Shikon and Tetsusaiga, and lunged in a smooth motion almost surprising Kikyo, Kikyo barely managed to draw Shikon in time to block. Kagome pushed her back, forcing her against the tree, "You will do what I say or else."

Kikyo laughed in her face, "Like never." the she kneed Kagome in the stomach, Kagome fell back but was able to block the strike from Kikyo's Tetsusaiga. As they pushed back on one another, neither giving any ground, when it accord to Kagome, "When did you get your own Tetsusaiga?"

Kikyo snorted, "What do," she grunted as Kagome hooked her foot around Kikyo's ankle and pulled making her fall back a step, "You not get about me and you being the same?"

"I don't know," Kagome panted, parring a hit from Shikon, "Maybe the fact you are a lazy ass bitch who hasn't learned to get her own body?"

Kikyo snarled in her face, and tried to knee her again, but Kagome had been waiting for it. She took it, but used one of her feet to kick Kikyo in the knee knocking her on her back, Kagome went down on top of her, making sure to elbow her in the solar plexus. As Kikyo gasped for air, Kagome slammed the hilt of Tetsusaiga into Kikyo wrist making her lose her grip on her Shikon, Kikyo scrabbled for it but Kagome knocked further away.

Kikyo gave up and punched her, Kagome was forced to roll off her and Kikyo scrambled for her Shikon but Kagome pulled her foot out from under her knocking her back down. Kagome stood faster and reached Shikon before Kikyo. Kikyo slowly got to her feet, glaring, knowing she was at something of a disadvantage having only the Tetsusaiga replica.

Kagome watched her feeling just a little smug she could see what Kikyo was thinking, but it wasn't going to be like that she would prove once and for all she only needed to be herself to beat Kikyo. She dropped her Shikon and kicked them both towards the well, she shifted her stance and grinned at the surprised Kikyo. "I'm going to beat you Kikyo and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Pft, as if little Kagome."

Kagome gritted her teeth, but kept the smile on her face, she would kick Kikyo's ass. And she would do it with her bare hands. They stayed in the stand off for another moment before Kikyo used sonido to step behind her slashing one handed with Tetsusaiga, Kagome blocked and kicked out, aiming for her left thigh. Kikyo side stepped and Kagome flash stepped to Kikyo's right lashing out with Tetsusaiga, drawing blood from a thin scratch on Kikyo's neck, Kikyo's eyes flashed and she flipped catching Kagome in the chin. Kagome crashed back into a tree, but she gamely jumped back to her feet, adrenalin filling her.

"You'll have to do better then that Bitch." Kagome taunted.

"Oh. I plan to." Kikyo raised a hand in an almost lazy motion, once it was held straight out from her aimed at her Kikyo made a fist with her thumb in and said smirk written across her face, "Cero."

Purple energy formed a swirl and blasted out from the center of Kikyo's fist, Kagome couldn't do anything but do her best to shield, she crossed her arms protecting her face, and weathered the blast, it cleared and Kagome looked back at Kikyo, who seemed surprised by the minimal damage she had taken.

"Thats better? Ha!" Kagome attacked, if she kept this close range she wouldn't have to take another one of those, is she had been a little slower that could have been very messy. Kagome pored more concentration in to the fight, if she could think about something else, she could be more focused.

Kikyo pushed as hard as she could, before breaking the locked swords, by taking her hand off and losing ground, but getting the chance to punch her in the face. Kagome took it and fell back, Kikyo tried to follow up, but Kagome was ready for her, pulling her own move, back flipping away but kicking her in the chin sending her flying.

Kagome pulled back and stood panting by the well, she was going to get a black eye from that punch. Focus. She told herself, I need to beat Kikyo, how?

As Kagome stood there she realized picking now to fight Kikyo wasn't a good plan, she was already tired, I really should have slept before doing this, she stated, feeling silly. But as she watched Kikyo who stood waiting, she realize she wasn't the only one who was tired, Kikyo had fought too. Okay now I have a plan.

"You know Kikyo I find it funny that despite all the times I got compared to you, you never could quite escape my shadow either, first you came from my body, and now if you want to do anything you have to creep out of the dark and use my body. So how does it feel to be the weak one?"

Kikyo snarled and then tilted her head, and a smirk wrote it's self across Kikyo's face, Kagome felt a chill, Kikyo knew she had been trying to goad her.

"Tell me Kagome, how does it feel to know no matter how far and how long you go, you can't quite escape a shadow, 'cause you know there will be one between you and Ichigo now. After all we both felt how... appreciative he was of my actions. Tell me do you really think a sixteen year old boy is going to be able to tell the difference between you and me? What are you going to do when he comes to you expecting one thing only to find you won't do it? What are you going to do when deep down he wishes for me?"

Kagome tried to steady herself, Ichigo wasn't like that, he had a hollow he knew how it is...

"HA! Try and tell yourself he isn't like that Kagome, you know you said the same thing about Inuyasha," Her voice took on a girly mockery of her voice. "Oh he won't leave me, he'll protect me, he _cares_ for me. You've said it all before and where are you now?"

"Shut up!" Kagome panted fury burning in her, she had to keep her head, attacking wildly was what Kikyo wanted. "_Cool down, she turned this on you well, now what are you going to do about it?"_

Kagome paused, her inner voice had sounded a lot like Shikon at that moment, speaking of which... Where was Shikon? Doesn't matter not now. She told herself, you have to win. A little desperate voice spoke up, How? Any way possible. She told it, hoping it would go away.

"Are you going to start _crying_ little Kagome-chan? You should, after all I'll kick your ass and take _your_ boyfriend, and you'll just disappear."

Kagome gave up, time to take something from Inuyasha's book, she charged Kikyo, sword held high ready to slash Kikyo wide open. Kikyo parried but Kagome's force pushed her back anyway, Kikyo's eyes widened, as Kagome pushed her back further, pinning her to a tree. Seeing the surprise made her feel just a little better. "If you piss me off, you'll pay for it Kikyo."

Kikyo grunted, trying to push her back, both hands on Tetsusaiga. But despite that the sword inched closer and closer to Kikyo's chest, Kagome grinned fiercely, she was **winning**. Then Kikyo desperately twisted letting both swords sink deep into the tree, Kagome realizing what had happen let go and punched her, knocking her hard enough she hit her head on the tree, but she didn't let go of her Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo pulled her Tetsusaiga from the tree and left Kagome in the horrible position of being on the end of a sword with without one herself.

Kikyo grinned at her, ignoring the blood running down her chin, from where Kagome had split her lip. "Oh how quickly the tides turn."

She took a step forward and Kagome found herself taking a step back, Kikyo took another and so did she. As she backed away, Kagome realized she was going to have to let Kikyo stab her if she wanted to get close enough to take the sword away. "Shit."

She stepped forward and slapped the flat of the sword forcing it off center so it wouldn't stab her in the chest, Kikyo was startled and failed to correct it enough to do more then slice her side open, Kagome ignored the burn as Kikyo's Tetsusaiga cut into her right side. She closed in on Kikyo and grabbed her wrists and began twisting trying to force her to let go, it took some doing but she broke Kikyo's left wrist and the pain made her fumble the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome ripped it away leaving Kikyo holding her broken wrist, Kagome stepped back almost limp, she was tired but she would finish this first. "Ready to give up, and admit I am master here and of this body?"

Kikyo looked up looking almost as tired as she felt, "Never!" she hissed.

Kagome sighed, her body was dragging on her and she hurt, but she would prove she was boss. "Fine have it your way." She tossed Tetsusaiga towards the well, it joined both Shikons. Kagome let her knees bend and fell into the familiar position of Sango's and Sesshoumaru's lessons.

Kikyo blinked surprised, before smirking, she fell into a similar one but with only one arm raised, Kagome was guessing both of them were too tired to properly heal anything serious and judging by the way the bones had crunched, she had broken more then one thing.

Kikyo attacked first, her right foot lashing out after a short charge. Kagome just sidestepped, letting Kikyo land hard behind her, she dropped, leaning hard on her hands, and lashed out behind her, trying to trip Kikyo up, it sorta worked. Kikyo was forced to leap up over her feet so as not to fall but as she went to land, and presumably kick again, judging by the way her leg was bent, Kagome spun so she was stomach up arms behind her and she kicked out with her other foot, leaving her only on her arms. Her kick hit Kikyo in the knee sending her sideways, Kikyo fell hard, rolling a ways away.

Kagome forced her self to scramble across the ground, ignoring the pull on the wound in her side. Kikyo was also scrambling but she was trying to get up, Kagome seeing Kikyo's eyes lock on the swords by the well, eight feet away from her, she launched herself at Kikyo, tackling her.

Kagome quickly got a hold of Kikyo's already half heal wrist and broke it again, Kikyo screamed, Kagome winced, feeling the cad, Kikyo having almost no way to attack her, Kikyo's good arm pinned under her own body, and her other being twice broken, not mention her own body sitting on her hips leaning on her lower back. Kikyo proved her wrong when a foot connected with her lower back, it not only hurt, but it knocked her enough off Kikyo, that she got her good hand free and promptly tried to fire off a cero, she missed not being able to see her but it was a hint. No mercy.

She scramble trying to pin Kikyo again, but Kikyo was doing her best to finish dislodging her, Kagome found a good grip on Kikyo's hair she yanked her head back, forcing Kikyo's neck to arch back and for half a second Kagome wished she hadn't been so quick to throw the swords away. Because putting a sword to the pale skin of Kikyo's arched throat would be very satisfying, but she'd just have to do the next best thing, she bashed Kikyo head into the ground. Then she did it again, Kikyo groaned, but managed to roll over throwing her on to her side, she quickly moved so she was back to straddling Kikyo, only this time they were face to face and Kikyo was back to trying to blow her head off.

Kagome grabbed her wrist, forcing it away from her, Ceros fired off in random directions. Kagome, wrestled with both arms, Kikyo seemed frantic, she was even trying to punch her with her broken wrist, and her good hand was firing Ceros off as fast as she could, which was pretty often if the purple flashes were anything to go by. Kagome and her rolled, her on the bottom then back on the top and back the other way, Kikyo bit her upper arm and she brought her knee up between Kikyo's legs, it may not have the same effect as it would on a guy but it hurt all the same, that was something she could attest to.

Kikyo let go of her arm and let out a groan, Ceros stopping for a second, Kagome head butted her hoping to keep her slightly out of it at least enough for her to make the finishing move. She quickly let go of Kikyo's broken wrist and moved her hand to Kikyo's throat and started strangling her, at first Kikyo's thrashings almost made her fall off, especially since she could only steady herself with her knees, but as Kikyo weakened and her random hits with her broken wrist stopped, Kagome gave herself a mental pant on the back, she had done it.

Just as Kikyo's lips turned blue, Kagome loosened her grip, not letting go, loosening her grip just enough to let Kikyo take a half gasp of air. "Now Kikyo are you listening? Nod."

Kikyo's head moved a little, Kagome took that for a nod, "Okay as you no doubt feel," she squeezed a little, "I have your life in my hand. Now you have two choices, keep fighting and let me kill you, and before you try to say anything, I don't know what it will do to my powers but if it's the only way I can rest easy knowing you won't take over at random moments. I'll do it, even if it means I'll have no power at the end. But your second choice is to submit and admit I won, and not take over my body again, unless I was knocked unconscious and you are acting to save our life, and you have to teach me how to use your powers. I.e how to pull out a mask, fire a cero and anything else that comes to your devious little evil mind. Now what do you say?"

She loosened her grip and waited for Kikyo's answer.

After a moment of glaring, and a brief threat of tightening her hand again Kikyo submitted, "You won, this is your body and I won't force my way up again."

Kagome went limp, before she slid off and stood, giving Kikyo's battered form one last look, before leaving her inner world.

Once back in her room she briefly looked at the clock, 5:00 a.m. Kagome tried to stand up well doing the math, but having fought two extremely intense fights she really couldn't get up, which lead to her falling back to the floor, laying there she noticed the first ring of Sutra's had burned away leaving small scorch marks, and the second ring was mostly burnt off, only the tail end of the sutra's remained. She rolled her head back towards her clock and realized, I started meditating at 5:00 p.m. I spent twelve hours fighting Kikyo.

With that last thought she fell asleep.

When she woke she noticed four things: One the floor was really hard. Two the sun shining through her curtains was really bright. Three she really needed to pee. And four her mouth tasted like something had died in it. She sat up and noticed a fifth thing, sleeping on the floor had made her really stiff. She got up and went about removing the rest of the sutras, when finished she put her need for a toilet to the side for a moment, surveying her room she found herself glad she had moved the rug aside putting the sutras directly on the wood floor, because other wise she wouldn't be able to hide the scorch marks. She moved the rug back to where it needed to be and then she opened her door and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Taking a shower and brushing her teeth, and following her normal morning ritual was comforting, no matter what went on in her head, no matter who she fought, or how she embarrassed herself, life went on. Going back to her room she looked at the clock and noticed it read 11:23 a.m. She blinked she had fallen asleep at five a.m. Theres no way she felt so much better after only six hours of sleep, so she had slept through an entire day.

"Well, crap."

She had told her Father that long but she hadn't really thought she would need it, "It's Monday and half way through school, I don't think I'm going till tomorrow."

With that she blow dried her hair, and then went into the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat, half way through eating at the counter, Jinta walked in.

"Hi Jinta." Kagome greeted without turning around.

"WAAA!"

His startled scream brought everyone running, Kisuke, after finding out what happened and getting the worried Father moment out of his system, laughed good and hard at Jinta, secretly Kagome thought Tessai was doing the same, at least she thought so because his eyes sparkled in a creepy way. Then the day went on, Kagome slipped back to her room and slipped in to her inner world and talked with Kikyo about using their powers, she didn't dare do it here, but she now knew the principal of using a mask. And before she knew it she was turning out the lights so she would wake up in time for school, with half a mind she worried as she fell asleep, about talking to Ichigo tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 26

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, short and sweet, not mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Tuesday**

Kagome jogged to school, she was leaving a little later then normal, hoping to get there late enough Ichigo wouldn't have time to come over and talk to her before class, cowardly maybe, but telling herself after school was about the only way she got herself out of the house.

She reached school and quickly sat at her desk not even looking in Ichigo's direction, which was pretty dang hard with the way his aura was calling to her. She was startled when a minute after she had sat down, a shadow stood over her, she looked up and met the wonderful amber eyes that were looking at her rather sympathetically. She looked back down blushing, and so was surprised when he crouched down so he could look her in the eye.

"Kagome..." he broke off and she watched a blush creep up his neck, he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Kagome I understand, you weren't mad at me so I can't be mad at you." He glanced around, "We need to talk after school," then he got up and walked to his seat.

School went quickly, and Kagome at lunch sat with the girls, who thought she wasn't all the way better after a bout of 'stomach flu', Kagome let them think that because it meant she didn't have to talk much, and it got at least Orihime to mostly stop giving her nasty looks. Rukia was another story, but Kagome was willing to glare back at her, she after all was in trouble for following them on their date.

After school she met Ichigo in a school yard, she was annoyed with herself because despite him saying 'I understand' she couldn't stop fidgeting, waiting for him as he broke away from the Soul Reapers and other friends made her nervous. When he finally reached her, she couldn't look him in the eyes, she was surprised and a little relived when he reached out and grabbed her hand, it gave her the courage to look up at him. His amber eyes looked down at her empathetic, but not pitying and for the first time she really believed he got it, him saying wasn't enough in her heart of hearts, but he was slowly proving it to her.

"Kagome did I tell you anything about my inner hollow?" He asked slowly guiding her in a way different then the way home.

"Not really you said it was a side effect from how my d.. How Kisuke trained you."

"Yeah, well..." he shot her a nervous glance. "It's a lot like having a Zanpakuto, only hollow, it also has it's own instincts, and it craves power. The first time mine came out I was about to die at the hands of Rukia's brother, it almost killed him and I had to chase it back and then the fight ended in a tie. The second time I was fighting a bount, his doll was kicking my ass and again I was about to die and it came out and half destroyed his doll. Anyway my point is that it builds up and only gets stronger with time, so you got to beat it early."

Kagome found herself curious, she had only been close to death the first time Kikyo came out and she had been hearing her at random points before the second time that it happened. And he said beat it, ""Does that mean I've already done what he's talking about?""

"_**Damn Right it does."**_

""Kikyo?""

"_**Thats me."**_

""Why are you talking to me?""

"_**You asked first."**_

""Oh... Okay why did you come out faster and more often the Ichigo's?""

"_**Duh, I had four hundred and plus years to evolve as a hollow before you got me back."**_

""Oh, thanks.""

Kagome went back to listening to Ichigo, "Slightly before the war was made 'official' there was this odd student who later showed himself to be a Vizard. A Shinigami with hollow powers. He told me I had to come with him and learn how to control my Hollow but I dismissed him, till I lost to Grimmjow, after losing so badly I went and hunted them down and they helped me."

"Okay... Is that where we're going?" Kagome had to ask because they were going towards a very seedy side of town and had some other guy been taking her that way, she would have thought he was trying to rape her or something. And know that she thought about it she wondered if she hadn't already met them, there had been those eight that kinda reminded her of Ichigo.

"Yeah, their hiding out down here for reason I don't yet know, I do know they used to be Soul Reapers and as far as I can tell now their on their own, no contact with Soul Society, which after finding out what they'd do to you and Urahara I bet they ran away." Ichigo subconsciously squeezed her hand tighter at the thought.

"I'd believe it."

"Yeah, it's about the only thing that make sense, but let me do the talking, some of them are a little sensitive about people knowing about them."

Kagome nodded, and Ichigo shot her a smile, comforting smile, of course since it was him it really was more like a smirk. Kagome apprised the boy standing next to her, he hadn't giving her any perverted looks and she was an expert of those after so much time around Miroku, she had learned by the end of their journey when he was thinking about Sango or not. But he was sixteen, surely he... surely he was interested in doing it again? Hell she wasn't even a guy and she wanted to... well with her in control but defiantly some making out sounded nice. So why wasn't he...? She swallowed and put it out of her mind, she really didn't need to be thinking about sex when she was likely going meet some of her Father's allies. Never mind she was a teenager and that was what she was suppose to be thinking about. Kagome shook her head violently, bad Kagome!

"_**Oh I completely agree, do it some more."**_

""Grr!""

Kagome sighed, Kikyo was laughing at her. She looked around, they were officially in a bad neighbor hood, if not for her and Ichigo's skills she'd be worried about being mugged, they made a left turn and were on a row of warehouses, and Kagome could see way down the street, two away from the end by the woods, was a big ass barrier, and it was orange. Not blue, purple, pink or white, but orange. Weird.

They walked down to right in front of the orange blob as she was calling it, and they stood there for a minute before she looked to Ichigo wondering if he was going to say something or dissolve it, or do anything, she opened her mouth to ask when a door appeared right in front of them. Ichigo stepped inside towards what she could now see was a falling down warehouse, she shut her mouth and stepped in after him, not a moment too soon, having no Aura and there for being undetectable who ever had the barrier up couldn't sense her, so they closed it. Kagome followed him a another step when she realized she was right, the Vizard were the weird people and more importantly Kisuke's allies.

"Crap." she mumbled, and stepped right up behind Ichigo, trying to hide while she figured out what to say so they wouldn't blow the whistle.

"Hello Ichigo what brings you down our way?" a familiar man's voice asked.

Kagome peaked around Ichigo and confirmed that it was the blonde guy with the creepy eyes.

Ichigo rubbed his neck in a way she recognized as him feeling under pressure, "Um, this is kinda awkward but I need a favor."

"What'da want dickhead?"

Kagome bit her lip to stop from yelling at Hiyori, she really didn't like her.

Ichigo stopped rubbing his neck and looked around, before looking at his feet. "Well... See... um... It's like..."

"Spit it out dickhead!" Hiyori launched herself towards Ichigo, sandal ready, Kagome couldn't help herself, here was a chance to get even, she glanced towards Ichigo wondering if he'd stop Hiyori. To her surprise he was just bracing himself, that made her simultaneously smile and pissed her off; On one hand she knew no matter what she did he wouldn't hit her back and on the other hand he had every right to defend himself, he didn't have to take that crap.

Kagome stepped out from behind Ichigo, and took a quick step to the side and caught Hiyori's hand with the sandal before she hit him, "Don't call him dickhead."

For a moment the whole warehouse was silent before the Vizard all took a deep breath, the gasp filled the warehouse with silent questions. Hiyori hung stunned from her hand for a whole second before her eyes went so wide Kagome could have sworn they took up her whole face, then she flicked a look up at the four sitting on the edge of a crumbling floor: The creepy blonde guy, the girl wearing the sailor school uniform that was a lot like her old one, who she had thought she'd either like or hate, the guy with gray hair who looked ready to attack or yell what the fuck, and the girl with green hair who looked very confused. Kagome glanced around and saw the giant guy with pink hair staring at her, hands folded oddly.

"Hello everyone, Kisuke wasn't polite enough to introduce you all the last time I saw you."

Ichigo spun around to look at her, "Wait! You know them?"

She smirked up at him, he wasn't listening, "No it's more accurate to say I know of them, I didn't know they were the Vizard but I have seen them before."

Hiyori kicked her and leapt away flying up to the ledge the others were sitting on, her eyes were still to big, and Kagome wasn't sure wether it was fear, anger, or surprise, but for all she knew it could have been all three. Kagome let her hand drop, glad she had braced herself, and continued to watch the five now on the ledge.

The creepy blonde one spoke, he honestly seemed to be leader, even though most of them seemed to be on a similar power level. "Does your Father know your here?"

"No and I'd like it to stay that way."

The way he turned his head told her he was curious, "Oh and what are you doing here? You have no power."

Kagome felt a wicked grin cross her face, "That's only what he thinks." And she let a little lose, just enough to give her a faint purple-pink outline.

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "And what are you here for? We're no good at teaching you how to use that little puny power, your better off talking to daddy."

Ichigo snorted, and then tried to cough like he hadn't been laughing at that comment, but the sharp eyes noticed. "Do you know something we don't Ichigo?"

"Yeah Dickhead you were asking for a favor!"

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, she **hated** Hiyori, and the fact she picked on Ichigo just made her more annoying.

Ichigo sighed, "She has an inner hollow, so she needs you to train her."

Kagome, for a moment, swore she could hear crickets chirping in the background. Then the blonde spoke, serious. "No freaking way, she's too weak, if and it is **if** she had a hollow it would have eaten her already. She simply doesn't have what it takes to win."

Ichigo scowled, fists clenching, Kagome smiled at him, touched he was so mad at him for saying that, but she could handle herself. To calm him she touched his shoulder, stopping him shouting something no doubt. "How do think I've kept my powers from my Father? Sure you realize for me to do something you guys can't without a barrier I couldn't have shown you all my power?"

She saw that sudden dawning comprehension in his eyes, though he was swift to cover it up with boredom, the other three up there also had certain levels of understanding, the one wearing the sailor uniform look like she was the next to get it, but she wasn't sure, as the guy with gray hair, his expression hadn't changed at all and what she had seen of him before said he was just as smart as the other two...

He continued to play causal, "Oh **if** your so 'powerful' when and how did you gain Shinigami powers?"

Kagome counted on her fingers, she had been here sixteen weeks, and had her power six of those, "Wow, um only six weeks."

She looked up and caught the dropped jaws then she glanced at Ichigo, he was frowning thoughtfully and judging by his fingers he was counting, Ichigo spoke before the other snapped out of it. "Wow, your right it's only been six weeks."

"No fucking way, are you so powerful." Hiyori growled.

Kagome looked over the Vizard, that did seem to be the general consensus, she smiled. "You seem to forget what it is to be truly human, with only decades ahead of you. Then your greatest power is how fast you can adapt, and believe me I know how to do that."

The six stared at her all skeptical.

Kagome sighed, it wasn't like she really needed their help, "Fine, it's not like I needed your help after all." She turned to go, only for Ichigo to grab her arm, "Wait Kagome you can't really be willing to let her run free?"

"No, but I don't need their help."

"What do you mean? You need to beat her and you need their help for that."

"No I don't really."

"Kagome I won't be able to stop her the whole time it might take you to beat her, not to mention you won't be able to hold up a barrier, and I don't know how."

"Ichigo it's okay I really don't need their help.

"What do you mean? Of course you do."

Kagome sighed, she would just have to show him, now Kikyo said she needed to put her hand up over the right side of her face and pull down, while focusing on the feeling of Kikyo's Reiatsu. She took a deep breath and pulled down, she could feel a mask materializing, by the time her hand finished passing over her face she could feel the mask, it felt both heavy but flexible, like a heavy plastic or something. She looked out from behind the mask, taking in Ichigo's open mouth, and the Vizard's mix of shock and suspicion. Curious about what her mask looked like she took it off, and feeling it trying to fade away, she pumped a bit more Reiatsu into it and turned it over.

She gasped feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she shakily ran her thumb over the right jagged purple stripe on her mask, one on each cheek. Just like Inuyasha's inner demons', and very much like her scar. She ran her eyes over the rest of the mask, her teeth looked a lot like Ichigo's, but instead of more stripes on like her forehead she had what looked like three pink scratches that half-circled a purple-pink dot on her forehead, but what really got her was it looked like the Shikon no Tama, she couldn't help it, she let out a watery giggle. She really couldn't get away from the jewel, her sword, her mask, she reached up and touched the real jewel through her shirt, actually having it.

"I don't get it, when did you beat her?" Ichigo asked finally getting his voice back.

"Why do you think I wasn't in school yesterday?" Kagome asked, letting her mask fade away.

"No, how does your dad not know? When you challenge your hollow, your body turns into a mindless hollow that's only instinct is to kill, how come you didn't rampage?"

"I probably did, but I sealed my room and myself with sutras."

Ichigo nodded slowly, still seeming to be a bit shocked she had beaten her hollow without help.

"Ho... How long did it take you?" The blond choked out.

Kagome tilted her head, wondering what that had to do with anything, "Twelve hours."

Her answer caused another surge in the stares and splutters coming from the Vizard... well Ichigo was staring too.

"No, **fucking way** did you beat your hollow in twelve hours!" Hiyori shouted, before the sailor uniform girl covered her mouth, allowing the creepy blonde to pick up where she left off. "You would have lost because your body can't take being a hollow that long."

"How would you know? Hun? Didn't I just tell you the only the reason I stand here annoying you is because I adapt well? Heck I think I even qualify as a natural hollow, after all I didn't have to die or be trained weird do what ever happened to you guys."

Silence reined.

Finally someone but not the one she was expecting spoke, "We should teach her what we can." Said the pink haired guy. There came a renewed wailing and flailing limbs from Hiyori, but everyone else seemed to be listening to the big guy.

"Okay," clapped the blonde, "We'll do our best to help any way we can, and better yet," his some what creepy smile gained an evil tint, "We won't tell Kisuke."

Kagome nodded accepting their offer.

Hiyori tore herself free before leaping away from the other five, fury burning in every line in her body, "You can't be serious, we can't teach that spoiled brat ANYTHING! I won't accept you!" She charged, drawing her sword from off her back.

Everyone moved to interfere and Kagome yelled, "Stop!" everyone but Hiyori stopped startle by the shout, it gave Hiyori the time she needed to reach her sword ready, cut in to her throat. Except Kagome had called Shikon without going Shinigami, it was something she had wanted to try before now but hadn't, afraid of not calling on the additional power of that form.

Hiyori was surprised by her pulling a sword from no where, failed to block properly, so the force of Kagome hitting back sent her flying back ten feet. Hiyori growled and pulled out her mask, and charged again. Kagome smiled, once again aware it was a nasty smirk, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not with the adrenaline running through her veins while fighting the girl she had wanted to hurt from pretty much the moment she met her. She switched hands and pulled out her mask, this time letting her power fill the room, she ignored the the gasps, and the blonde's shout of add more power to the barrier. She lashed out hitting Hiyori's sword, pushing her back.

Hiyori locked her legs trying to push back so as to gain ground, but she just hammered her. After five or so minutes, finally tired of just pounding away at her sword, she punched her in the face sending her back, then she pinned her by the throat against the wall, weak though wall was. "Listen up idiot, I hate the way you talk, I hate the way you put others down, you don't know me at all so shut up before you piss me off." Kagome went to loosen her hand before she remember to add, "Oh and harassing Ichigo this way, is a way to piss me off again." Kagome shook the Vizard who's mask was half missing, "Got it?"

Hiyori fury and fear warring in her eyes, choked out a yes.

Kagome let go and slowly backed off, letting Shikon fade away with her mask, then she was surprised by the applause from the Vizard.

"Well, well you weren't kidding about having power." The blonde said.

The green haired girl cheered, "Wow you kicked Hiyori's butt! No one's done that since Love got pissed at her for stealing his food!"

Kagome went back to standing next to Ichigo, "Right if I'm going to spend time with you can I get your names so I can stop referring to you by hair color?"

They all looked startled but, the blonde answered, "Sure, sorry I didn't think of that before you said something, I'm Shinji Hirako that," he said pointing to the gray haired guy. "Is Kensei Muguruma, his former Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, " he said pointing to the green hair girl. "She," he said pointing to the sailor uniform girl, "is Lisa Yadomaru. He," he pointed to the pink haired man, "Is Hachigen Ushoda, we mostly call him Hachi. We have two other who are out getting..."

Shinji was cut off by two guys walking in the open door, they stared at her confused, the blonde of the two looked up and with a blase attitude he asked, "What did we miss?"

Ichigo snorted and after a brief moment Kagome did the same.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome looked around the circle of Vizard sitting in their training ground, Love and Rose were cooking dinner for the group, Shinji had told her all they could help her learn, not that the list was long, her already having done the biggest part. Cero, holding the mask longer, though everyone but Hiyori was impressed that her first try of holding it as long she could, she had lasted four minutes and fifty eight seconds, and combining Hoho with Sonido. "Okay so I will come here tomorrow and work on extending my mask time, and general sword fighting."

The group nodded and Ichigo stood offering her a hand, it was already six p.m. So she needed to be home soon or her Father would freak out, speaking of which, they left the barrier and she pulled out her phone, she speed dialed and was relived when Tessai picked up she hadn't wanted her Father to. "Tessai tell Kisuke I'll be home in time for dinner, see you soon!" and she hung up before he could get whatever he was trying to say out.

Ichigo shot her a look, it was mostly amused, "Rude much?"

She smiled, "Maybe but if I stayed on the line my... Kisuke would want to talk to me, and honestly I would rather talk to you."

Ichigo flushed, visible in the faint light from the warehouse, and looked at her long and hard, "You are amazing you know that?"

Now she flushed and shuffled her foot around in the dusty crack of the road, "I don't really think so, I just try my best. But... some times all I can think of is how I messed up."

Ichigo grabbed her hand and started taking her back toward civilization, "I know the feeling, but you really are, my hollow shows up and I froze or panicked, you just go home and beat it up, me I just locked myself away and... moped. You faced something that scared me silly with no hesitation at all. It's incredible."

Now Kagome knew she was bright red, luckily they were still far enough away from street lights that Ichigo couldn't see. "I... I wouldn't say that, I just didn't want to give her another chance to take over..."

Kagome struggled with herself, they are dating and basically married, sex is going to happen at some point or another. Stop being a wimpy blushing virgin! "I..." she swallowed even harder feeling her face burn even more, "I just wanted... I just wanted to be the being in control the next time we kiss!"

Ichigo stopped walking, so she did too, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, it was just too awkward. Silence reined for far too long, Kagome shifted on her feet, torn between looking up at Ichigo and running away again. Finally Ichigo cleared his throat, clearly feeling as awkward she did, "I know how you feel, and... um... a.. Screw it." He grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him for a second before bringing his face closer and kissing her.

For a moment she was too stunned to do more then stare as his lips slowly moved over hers, but as her shock faded, she started to lean into him, while kissing him back. It was slow... his hand tangled in her hair... but passionate... he tugged on her hair tilting her head back... it built feelings rather then exploded... he tugged harder and she opened her mouth under the assault, his tongue swirled around her mouth taking his time, tasting her. She groaned... She liked taking their time rather then forcing it. Not that the adrenaline filled kisses were bad, this was better.

Need for air had her pull away, knees weak, when had she closed her eyes? She open them and met Ichigo's, his eyes were dark, so much so they looked almost chocolate, but that could just be the lighting or lack there of. She smiled a little weakly, and ended up giggling when he smirked back at her, "More like that?" he teased.

She grinned back and then lightly smacked him in the arm, "You goof."

They both turned together keep walking back to the city, but both of them froze when they saw the small black cat sitting ten feet away watching them.

**xoxoxo**

Yoruichi sighed Kisuke was too paranoid for his own good, so far Kagome had been greeted by some girls and she had gone to sit at her desk, she had seen nothing remotely interesting. But then Ichigo sat on her desk in a very familiar way, and Kagome was blushing while not looking up at him. This was very unlike her, everything she had seen of the girl said she was very spirited, so to see her being so submissive was strange. She inched closer to the window hoping to hear more.

_...you weren't mad at me so I can't be mad at you." _He glanced around,_ "We need to talk after school," _then he got up and walked to his seat.

That was curious, what was he talking about? Nothing was more amusing then the idea that the mystery boy Kagome was dating that Kisuke was so worried about was Ichigo, but that seemed unlikely he was so uncomfortable around girls who were interested in him, hell she had made it clear she would willing jump him and the cute boy only blushed and tried to hide from her. But she had always wondered about that first night after everyone learned Aizen had defected; She had gone drinking and vaguely thought she had gone to Ichigo's room and knocked on the door, only to kiss his sleepily face when he opened it, and what she half remembered after that, while the boy may have been a virgin, he had a great deal of potential. Only thing that made her think it was a dream was she thought she had fallen asleep in his room. But when she woke up she was dressed and sprawled across her bed like she had fallen face down on it, if he had put her in her room how come her clothes were mostly straight and wasn't he the sort to tuck someone in? Besides he acted so normal around her after that, he was a virgin and she doubted he really would have been able to separate sex from feelings.

It was a damn shame though, the dream had been very good.

Time passed slowly while she waited for them to be let out for lunch, she wanted to see who Kagome sat with, besides if she and Ichigo were boyfriend and girlfriend wouldn't they sit together? And doing that they might say more about whatever they were talking about before.

Sadly lunch came and Kagome didn't sit with Ichigo but Yoruichi did find it interesting who she sat with. She sat with almost all the girls in their classroom, how ever that meant Lieutenant Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and then three others, She couldn't help but find it interesting that of the nine, five had power for sure and then three normals, and the Kagome herself. It wasn't suspicious or anything they were all in the same class, but it rubbed her fur wrong, why she couldn't say, it just did.

When they walked back in for class she climbed on the roof and settled in for wait, but before long the bright winter in to spring sun lulled her to sleep.

Yoruichi blinked awake and was horrified to realize school had let out some time ago, the track team was still out running but it was late enough any talking Kagome and Ichigo had done was long over. She sighed Kisuke would be disappointed to hear this, but it didn't really matter she thought he was being silly asking her to watch Kagome. She headed back to the shop intending to tell Kisuke she was guessing Ichigo was Kagome's boyfriend, she grinned, ignoring how strange it looked on her cat features, him hearing that would be hysterical.

She had just scratched at the side door when Tessai grabbed her and ran back to Kisuke's living room where she got the treat of seeing Kisuke pacing, he only did that when he was really worried, like before his captain test.

"Yes?" she asked mildly annoyed about being grabbed.

"Kagome isn't home and she isn't answering her phone, where is she?"

"So, she has friends..." even as she said it Yoruichi found half formed suspicions bursting to the forefront of her mind.

"Yoruichi as a friend please find where she is, I can't stand it when she disappears because when she comes back she won't say anything! So please find her and give me a little peace of mind?"

Yoruichi sighed, "Okay," it hurt a little to see him so desperate but part of her couldn't blame Kagome for being closed mouthed, hell she normally respected it, but with Kisuke she felt bad. She turned around and left, now if she was Kagome where would she be?

**An Hour and Half later**

Yoruichi knew for sure Kagome wasn't with the normal girls, so she had gone to Orihime, she didn't think she'd be there but it was a thought. From there she found out for sure Ichigo was the boy-toy, and if she hadn't been so worried about finding the disappearing girl, she would have noticed Orihime's eyes darken and the coolness in her voice. With that and some semi random clues and some suspicions she headed for the only place in the city Ichigo could hide his power in, the Vizards.

She hated to think it, but all the clues lead to Kagome being with Ichigo and he was not readily available, the faint feeling of his Reiatsu was way across town, and she hate to think about the ramifications that Kagome being there had.

She reached just outside the barrier and looked in, she couldn't tell If Kagome was there or not, and it wasn't like the Vizard would let her in, they trusted her about as much as they trusted Kisuke, meaning enough to get information from them and enough that they knew where they were in the city but they weren't allowed on their turf. She went back aways and sat down in an alley, she would just have to wait for Ichigo and maybe Kagome to leave the building.

An hour later she was very bored, she hated surveillance, she had even when she was captain of the second squad, it had been a lot better because she could order others to do it, or order them to take over, sure she had the patience but it didn't take away the boredom.

Thats was when the Barrier opened, Ichigo and Kagome stepped out, even though she had been thinking it, it was still surprising for her to see Kagome causally step out of a Barrier like she did it all the time. It made her wonder and worry just what sort of girl was she? She had lied to the last of her last family, she had resisted laughing with Isshin in the room giving his goofy all. And why? Why not come out and train with them? This did seem to imply she knew better then to just tell anyone about her powers but that lead to how did she know that? Kisuke hadn't told her because he thought she didn't have powers. And how in the hell did she get any inner hollow? For that she would have to have Shinigami powers, and Ichigo's had to be trigger by Rukia's. You couldn't just decide to be a Shinigami.

That was when Kagome pulled out her phone, she speed dialed and Yoruichi watched as Kagome waited for someone to pick up. "Tessai, tell Kisuke I'll be home in time for dinner, see you soon!" and she hung up quickly, not wanting to talk apparently.

Ichigo shot her a look, it was mostly amused, "Rude much?"

Well that told her Ichigo knew exactly who he was dating, which was good if he didn't know and Kisuke attacked... well at least he'd know why. She watched as Kagome smiled, "Maybe but if I stayed on the line my... Kisuke would want to talk to me, and honestly I would rather talk to you."

Almost slipped up and called him dad did you? Yoruichi asked rhetorically, she had noticed at dinner Kagome called him by first name. Ichigo flushed, and looked at Kagome long and hard, "You are amazing you know that?" Yoruichi frowned, he was really into Kagome, she wasn't showing much skin at all and he was blushing like he had when she flashed him. And now what did he mean...?

Now Kagome flushed and shuffled her foot around in the dusty crack of the road, "I don't really think so, I just try my best. But... some times all I can think of is how I messed up."

Yoruichi felt her eyes getting wider, what the hell was going on? Ichigo was freaking scary and if he admired Kagome in a more then male sense... Yoruichi felt very afraid, not so much of the girl, just what could happen. Captain Commander was strict, he had a chance to change things by taking advantage of Central 46 being gone but he was too stuck on traditions. If he turned on her when ever she decided to show herself, Ichigo would side with her and the two could quite likely tear what was left after Aizen had left, apart.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and started taking her back up the street towards the alley she was hiding in. "I know the feeling, but you really are, my hollow shows up and I froze or panicked, you just go home and beat it up, me I just locked myself away and... moped. You faced something that scared me silly with no hesitation at all. It's incredible."

Yoruichi felt herself gapping, not only was she a Shinigami she had turned into a Vizard! And whats more beat it alone? How the HELL had she stopped her body from rampaging? And just go home... My god. She not only beat her hollow alone and stopped her body from rampaging, she did so in Kisuke's own house... The two days she locked herself in her room, the two days that made Kisuke so worried he begged her to follow Kagome to school after she got better. Okay she had changed her mind she was scared of Kagome. The girl was so her Father's daughter, with a more sinister feel and according to Kisuke that was from her mother.

Now Kagome was bright red, Yoruichi could only see because she was in cat form. At least Kagome liked Ichigo probably as much as he seemed to like her. "I... I wouldn't say that, I just didn't want to give her another chance to take over..." Kagome seemed struggled with herself, "I..." she swallowed even harder and her face turned even redder. What on earth was the girl thinking about? "I just wanted... I just wanted to being control the next time we kiss!"

Yoruichi choked, in her current form it sounded like she had a hair ball. Her hollow had come out? And no one noticed or knew? Hell she had to have fought Arrancars for that to happen, how did they not know about her? Well for her to have beaten it you knew it needed to have come out, she said to herself feeling silly for being so surprised. She was here looking for her, why was she surprised by what she found?

Ichigo stopped walking so Kagome did too, they had stopped only fifteen feet away from her alley. Silence reined for a moment that stretched into a minute, Kagome shifted on her feet not looking at Ichigo. After a minute or more Ichigo cleared his throat, clearly feeling as awkward Kagome did. "I know how you feel, and... um... a.. Screw it." He grabbed Kagome's chin forcing her to look up at him for a second before bringing his face his face closer and kissing her.

Okay now she was jealous Ichigo taking control like that. She huffed, so not fair. Oh well, she decided she had heard enough she wanted to see what would happen if they found her here watching them. So she strolled out of her hiding place and stopped ten feet up the side walk near the only working lamp for another thirty feet. She silently sighed, damn shame Ichigo had never been interested in kissing her she could have taught him some more finesse. After far longer then she would have thought possible for two inexperienced humans they pulled away from the other needing air.

She couldn't see what Kagome looked like because she had her back to her but she did hear her giggling when he smirked back at her, "More like that?" he teased.

Yoruichi guessed Kagome grinning up at him judging by the purely male look of satisfaction on his face, and judging by Kagome lightly smacking him in the arm, and calling him a goof she knew so too. Then they both turned around and saw her sitting there watching them, she waited to see what Kagome would do.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome looked back down the street and could still clearly see the orange barrier of the Vizard's hideout, lying wouldn't help her much. Truth it was, hopefully Yoruichi could be persuaded to keep quiet, she looked back to the non-cat cat. "Okay Yoruichi you can change back."

Ichigo yelped and turned away, "No don't do that!"

Kagome blinked at him before remembering Yoruichi telling her Father that she had only needed to have turned to have seen her naked, "Oh," and then she started to laugh.

"Hey it's not that funny!" Ichigo yelled at her.

She giggle harder, "Yes it is, but your right Yoruichi wouldn't want to run around naked. So how are we going to do this?" She asked her mirth dying away, she walked closer because it seemed strange to stand so far apart.

"Well you can answer some questions and we'll see."

Kagome stared at the cat like body, she had seen weirder things but not by much, but the real kicker was the deep guy voice coming from the small feline chest. "Okay thats weird, um so first question?"

"Why haven't you told your Father you have powers?"

"Huuumm..." Kagome had to think on that one she didn't want to just say to get even, even though it that was a large part of it. "One he would already know if he had called or written once in a while. Two I don't trust him to keep me in the loop about the war, much less train me enough so I can fight. Three he doesn't worry as much this way, think of how smothering he is now, imagine if he knew I had powers and looked for fights?"

"Point on the last and second, but he couldn't write or..."

Kagome cut her off, "Yoruichi you know perfectly well he could have set up a fake mail box under a fake name, and only gone once a month, while that would have been dangerous, he still could have called instead. And it wouldn't have had to be once a week, it could have been just on our birthdays and Christmas and New years, thats all I ever wanted. But no, I got to traipse all over the country using my powers, losing part of my soul and did my Father ever know or even just call mom for an update? No. He didn't, so the way I see it I don't have to tell him anything!"

Kagome heaved a sigh, and looked at the some times cat's face, the eyes were wide and her shoulders said she was taken aback by her fierce answer. She waited for the cat to say something and was a little surprised when Ichigo lent her support by holding her hand, she gave him a little smile in thanks.

"Okay it's clear your angry with your Father and I'm not sure I blame you, but how have you been able to train without help?"

Kagome sighed, Yoruichi hadn't caught the losing part of my soul bit yet. "Okay first my friends had powers and I learned some stuff from them, and then I pretty much make the rest of it up as I go."

"How did your friends help you train Shinigami powers?"

Kagome snorted, "They didn't, I only got my Shinigami powers six weeks ago."

"Impossible."

Kagome rolled her eyes it was like the Vizard's all over again, "Maybe for most but not me."

"And you beat your inner hollow? How the hell did it develop so fast?"

"It didn't, it was on it's own for a time, it got to eat other souls before it came back to my body."

Yoruichi's jaw dropped, "You said you lost your soul for a time..." her deep voice was oddly shaky.

"No I said I lost part of it, that was why I only got my Shinigami powers six weeks ago, that was when I got her part back, not having that part stunted my growth."

"And now that you have it back you made up for lost time to stop yourself from becoming hollow... Incredible."

Kagome looked around, it felt like it was almost six thirty, so she pulled out her phone to check, sure enough it said 6:21. "Shit Yoruichi will you tell or not? Because I need to get home now or Kisuke will tried to ground me.

"No, but I probably will make bets with Tessai about how long you can hide this from him though."

"That is fine, just keep in mind Kisuke is trying not to see I have powers, because I have shown enough oddities he really should know."

Yoruichi nodded and Kagome turned to Ichigo, "Thanks for trying to help me today and I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she let go of his hand and dashed off as fast as she could.

She was only eight minutes later for dinner so her Father jumping all over her, annoyed her. "Well sorry! Me and Ryo studied and I lost track of time you may not know this but she lives half way across town! So be glad I made it back this close to dinner time!" From there she threw herself down at the table and began to eat Ururu's Kata-yakisoba, once she finished she told Ururu that she had done very well making Kata-yakisoba. Then she patted her on the head, grabbed her dishes and left the room, going straight to bed.

**xoxoxo**

Yoruichi excepted the tea, "You worry too much Kisuke she was at the girl's house and they really lost track of time, she did say sorry."

"Then what took you so long to find her?"

"Doesn't no Reiatsu mean anything to you?"

Kisuke slumped, "Your right. It's just I can't believe Soul Society hasn't found out about her and when she disappears like that I swear they've taken her."

"How would they know and would they really worry about that now of all times?"

"No they wouldn't they would want me to finish my part before that."

There was nothing to be said after that.


	28. Chapter 27

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own neither Bleach or Inuyasha, so lets leave it at that. Special thanks to Priestess Mia thank you so much for taking the time to review, I love hearing from my non author reviewers 'cause I know how hard it is to review when you have an account. And special mention to grimmich, Valleygoat, and shadowward, thanks you three. You all wrote wonderful blush inducing reviews.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Wednesday**

Kagome skipped out of the house, she could feel Ichigo waiting for her at their spot and if what happened yesterday wasn't enough to put her in a good mood, that was. When she turned the corner and could see him a big grin spread across her face, he was reading again. She tiptoed up to him getting ready to yell, only to have him turn it on her; Just when she was about to open her mouth, he turned getting too close to her face, and said in a calm voice, "Hi."

She fell over, and stared up at him in surprise, he stared down at her before he laughed, "Wow I can't believe you fell over!" He offered her a hand.

She blushed, before taking his offered hand up, "Meanie."

"Hey aren't you the mean one for trying to startle me?"

"No, I'm only checking to make sure your alert, I mean we are in the middle of a war." Kagome defended herself, even though she knew that had nothing to do with why she tried to sneak up on him.

"Ah hun." Ichigo said disbelievingly, even as he held her hand while they started off to school.

"Hey!" she lightly smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" he faked being in pain.

"That's what you get for calling your girlfriend a liar." She stuck her nose in the air.

Ichigo shook his head and they walked quietly the rest the way to school, once there Ichigo followed her over to her desk, she sat down and started pulling out her school books. Once she finished she looked up at Ichigo wondering why he was still standing next to the desk. He rubbed the back of his neck under her scrutiny, "So I was wondering would you be okay with coming over for dinner at my house tomorrow night?"

She blinked, "Why?"

"Well Yuzu and my Dad want to spend time with you and as you know our dates have been interrupt at best, I was thinking if we had one during the week it would be less interrupted."

"Okay."

He grinned, "Good I didn't want to face the two of them if you had said no."

Kagome thought about it and shuddered, "I don't blame you."

He shook his head before getting up and going over to his desk, just in time for Ochi-sensei to walk in, "Alright class pop quiz today!"

**Lunch Time**

Kagome sat down ignoring Orihime and Rukia, she would have thought Rukia would have gotten over it by now, but no the idiot clung to her grudge not realizing she was chasing Ichigo away, not that it mattered he was hers after all. She smiled over at him where he was eating with the boys, she was forced to look back at the group when Mahana asked about her date last weekend.

"Hun?"

"How was your date before you got sick, where did you go?" Little did she know the only reason Mahana asked was an on going bet about how much prompting it would take for Rukia to snap, no one quite wanted to bet on Orihime.

"Oh, well first I went over to his house, talked with his sisters for a little while before he came down. Then we left and walked around talking, then we had sushi for lunch he payed. Then we walked some more I was telling him a bit more about my family and such, then I saw this really cute kitten. I couldn't believe he didn't mind me taking so long in there, my last boyfriend would have dragged me out after five or so minutes, but he hung around the entire half an hour or more. But then we were in the area with the explosions so we left after the first one. Actually we kind split up then met up again, then he took me home, and we kissed..."

While she didn't know about the bet she could see how annoyed Rukia and Orihime were over hearing her gush about the date, and as normal Rukia snapped first.

"Would you shut up!"

The entire group of girls froze and stopped eating, Ryo looked at the other two, both of them owed her money now, she had bet Rukia would last two minutes, but Mahana had gone three and Michiru had bet a whole five.

"Why? Your the one who knows that is exactly what happened."

Everyone was left wondering what she meant, till Rukia opened her big fat mouth. "OH! Oh! So you knew I was watching, no wonder you hung all over him! You are a BITCH!"

No one but Matsumoto and Kagome saw exactly what happened next, but even Kagome wondered if Rukia was so stupid. Kagome was pretty sure Rukia launched herself at her with the intent of punching her. But Matsumoto grabbed her and Rukia's momentum sent to the two rolling, knocking them into Orihime, who's lunch seemed made of ramen noddles and bento paste, went flying covering the three in the mix of rice from Matsumoto's and Rukia's, and Orihime's gross combo. Matsumoto's blouse split at the seams and her buttons popped off hitting others in the circle, Rukia's skirt's zipper torn from the seam, showing off her pink and blue underwear along with five or more inches of thigh, Orihime's was both better and worse, she got pushed over and then rolled a little and she ended up on her face, butt in the air, showing her plain white underwear to the entire school yard. Kagome was amused by the big eyes Chizuru had as she stared at Orihime's white underwear, of course Tatsuki noticed too, which started a fight between the two of them.

But needless to say the rest of the group burst into giggles and the three got dragged off by the principal, Rukia got a week worth of detention and was set home to change clothes, Orihime was simply excused, and Matsumoto also got sent home as well as joining Rukia in detention for fighting.

But Kagome had to admit she was waiting for her part in it to come out, and Ichigo didn't disappoint.

**After School**

Ichigo grabbed her hand and they started off towards the Vizards, they were glad with all that had happened Rukia wan't around to start stalking them, or at least Kagome was.

"Hey Kagome what was it that really happened at lunch?"

Kagome groaned, "If you must know I pissed Rukia off again and Matsumoto stopped her from attacking me... the helpless human, and the two of them rolled into Orihime."

Ichigo snorted, "What did you say to piss her off?"

"While one of the other girls asked about our date and I may have mentioned we kissed..."

Ichigo stopped walking and stared, "You didn't!" 

"I did."

"You were trying to piss her off!" he dropped her hand turning to face her more fully.

Kagome chewed her lip, "Kinda."

"Why?"

"While I was still mad at her for following us, and besides she knows were dating she should get use to it."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me get this straight: You pissed off her, asking her to attack you, because you were annoyed about her invasion of our privacy. Never mind you were in front of a group of people with power so if you defended yourself you would probably be caught?"

"ah ha ha." When Ichigo put it that way she felt like an idiot, and a jealous one. "Yes..."

"Kagome let it go, it's annoying but seriously taking risks... Look I worry about you being found out enough without you doing stupid stuff, so please promise not to say anything unless she starts it?"

She looked down at her feet, feeling stupid and guilty, she and Ichigo didn't know what would happen if one died, their souls being tied and all. She probably wasn't just risking her life but his, if not because the soul link because if she were found there was a chance they would look closer at Ichigo, and he had sisters too. "Okay I won't provoke Rukia again."

"Good, and just so you know I never knew Rukia was so short tempered till you moved here." He took her hand again, and started walking.

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "You should have guessed as much as she hit you."

He sighed and shook his head, "You really can't let that go can you?"

Kagome pouted, "Why should I?"

Ichigo looked at her mouth open, exasperation clear before he said something his eyes seem to catch on something on her face, then his eyes became a little heated, Kagome didn't mind but then he kept staring. "Ichigo?"

He shook his head and then went back to looking straight ahead, "Because as much as you two don't like the other, she is my friend and she will visit most likely in the future."

Kagome stuck her lip out further but gave up, if the shoe was on the other foot she'd want him to let her friends visit. She looked up and noticed she was only a block away from the Vizard's warehouse, "Race you!" and she took off.

And she of course beat him, but he took it well, probably because he was going to be one of the ones training with her, so he'd be able to get back at her another way. Of course she was right, after walking in and announcing she could only be around for two hours before she had to leave, she was told to get to it. First she trained with Shinji (or sorta trained he could only tell her how he, Hiyori and Mashiro gained Cero.) Of course with a brief exchange with Kikyo she pretty much mastered it to their shock, that was when it came out she hadn't 'killed' Kikyo just beaten her down into submission, Mashiro oddly enough admitted the same thing, of course hers didn't talk. They then concluded that having a 'living hollow' was stronger then one you 'killed'. They decided this because she and Mashiro both had much better starting times then anyone else, and Hollow Powers came much easier. Mashiro had after all been the first to fire off a Cero.

Then she got to train switching off with Lisa and Ichigo, Hiyori who normally helped with Ichigo volunteered but everyone thought it best she and Kagome not spend so much time together. Lisa was a great deal of help, as Kagome had first thought she ended up liking Lisa. She would take the time to correct something wrong in her stance or explain how she had messed up using hand to hand (or foot to foot) as she called it in her head, because both her hands were full. Then she would also explain how she needed to renew her mask some times or risk it failing completely. Kikyo had denied that, saying the only way their mask would break was if someone more or even just equally powerful hit it, and even then only a small piece would come off or if she over used it.

Two hours passed both quickly and slowly, before she knew if they were sending her off back home with Ichigo walking beside her. They were half way back before either of them spoke, and Kagome was too tired to care, so Ichigo spoke. "You did good today, I can't even do cero yet."

Kagome snorted, too tired to laugh properly, "Yeah but you have Bankai."

Ichigo snorted, "True but I've had mine longer."

"True."

"Kagome tell Urahara you'll be having dinner at my house tomorrow, so he'd better not expect you for dinner, and plan on just coming over after school... Well after the Vizard."

Kagome nodded, and they were quiet the rest the way to their spot.

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, a clear sigh he felt a bit awkward. "So... Good night I guess."

"Yeah, good night Ichigo."

He turned to go and Kagome couldn't help but stop him, she didn't want him to go just yet. "Ichigo?"

He turned back to her, looking up. "Yes?"

Kagome almost giggled nervously, "So... um... thanks for all the help, taking me to the... well you know. And helping, I know you could be training too instead."

His shoulders relaxed and he pulled a hand from his pocket, "Your welcome, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." he waved a little before turning and walking off on his way home.

Kagome stared after him unable to help herself, only when he turned the corner could she bring herself to head the rest the way home. She got home and greeted Tessai who was watching the store, then she entered the house. "I'm home!"

Jinta nodded before continuing to sweep, Kagome smiled and took her shoes off, he had really got better about being polite. She heard footsteps coming from the room with the trap door, then her Father came running out, "Kagome where were you? How was school?"

She sighed a little, she might consider being a little more open to telling him if he trusted her a little more. "Studying with my boyfriend," and that part was true, just not for school. "And two girls at lunch got into a fight." she couldn't hold back a smirk, maybe what she had done was stupid but watching Rukia get in trouble was worth it... this time, next time she would remember what she was risking.

"Why and who got in a fight?"

Kagome played it cool, "Oh just two girls in my class, one of them was mad at me and the other tried to stop her from attacking me." She was smirked at the look of dread on his face, and even watched a small bead of sweat run down his temple, escaping his hat, "Who Kagome?" his tone pleaded she not tell him what he thought.

"Oh just Kuchiki Rukia, my friend Matsumoto Rangiku stopped her though."

His eyes flutter closed and she almost heard the silent groan from his mouth, she felt a little bad he took it so hard, so she threw him a bone as it were. "Don't worry Kisuke I can take the little brat, help or no help."

His eyes opened and stared at her with disbelief, she grinned and skipped to her room, she needed to change and make dinner.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo opened the door and caught his dad's foot before it got closer then five inches of his face, "Nice try dad, try mixing it up next time." And with no further ado he tossed him across the room.

"Yo," he greet Karin who was working on school at the table.

"Hi Ichigo." she said without looking up.

He went on up to his room intending to change, only to come across a seriously pissed Rukia.

"**ICHIGO HOW DARE YOUR STUPID BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND SAY THAT TO ME!"**

Ichigo felt his temper rise, he had almost forgiven her for following them on their date, and he had been ready to make amends after how much trouble Kagome had gotten her into, but then she had to go say that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and let it out, only to fill his lungs again, it felt like he was going to breath flames he was so mad. He opened his eyes realizing he would have to take a lot more deep breaths to calm down, and she wasn't even worth that at the moment. **"NO RUKIA!** **THE..."** he realized he was shouting and made an effort to quiet down. **"No the question is how dare YOU follow me on MY date, ON MY TIME, with my GIRLFRIEND! You are here on one mission and one mission only, and it isn't to make my life miserable!" **

He took another deep breath and exhaled, before inhaling and starting again, a little more under control.** "**Try and fight it all you like, I like Kagome, and I am going out with Kagome, nothing and I repeat **NOTHING** you do is going to change it. She's going to be around for quite a long time and you have to get used to it or get out." With that said he walked passed her to his closet and grabbed some clothes, and he turned around to see her mouth still hanging open, eyes wide with shock. He shot her a glare before walking back past her to the bathroom to change, because he had no desire to be around when she got her mouth back.

So he proceed to ignore her till dinner, when she sat next to him while Renji sat across, Yuzu on his other side, and Karin sitting next to Renji and then his dad at the head of the table. Dinner had been quiet so far, his fight with Rukia making the silence heavy, that was when he decided to tell his dad and Yuzu that Kagome had said yes, when he asked her over. Sure they had asked he bring her over for dinner but they hadn't said when, of course when he asked his dad for the money he hadn't known when he would give Kagome the cat stuff she needed to get the kitten.

"Yuzu, Dad, Kagome is coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Several things happened at once; Renji choked, Rukia dropped her chopsticks and slowly turned red, his dad leapt from his seat to do a happy dance before beginning to talk to his mother's poster, Yuzu squawked and Karin blinked half asleep at him, used to the chaos.

"Wait what food does she like? What on earth am I going to make!"

"Hear that my lovely wonder wife Ichigo's bringing a girl home!"

"Ichigo how could you do this to me! I need more time!" Yuzu wailed.

Ichigo sat back, he had expected some chaos but this was a bit much, "Yuzu I'm sure Kagome will love your cooking, everyone does." He turn to look at Renji and Rukia, "I expect you two to be gone, after all you can't tell Kagome why you live here can you?"

"_**Damn right they can't! But remember king you'll have a couple of hours just us and Kagome in our room. Think of what all we can do!"**_ his hollow broke off into high pitched giggles, but Ichigo knew exactly what he meant and it made him want to burry his head in shame, he was a pervert. He had gotten much better about blocking out his hollow, so he wasn't listening to a running commentary on his life and what his hollow would do with Kagome, or how he'd beat up Rukia for being mean to Kagome, and on and on. But some times he slipped, it didn't seem to matter that for the most part he didn't hear his hollow, his hollow lived for the times he slipped up like when Kagome had been pouting earlier, his eyes had caught on her lip sticking out and he had wanted to kiss her, but then his hollow spoke up and ruined it.

""Why can't you ever just shut up!""

"_**Where is the fun in that king?"**_

Ichigo scowled he could just see the evil smirk across the stupid pasty white face of his counter part.

"Ichigo you are so rude!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo snapped back to attention to glare at her, he wasn't sure if he had missed anything, but it didn't matter. "I'm rude? Ha, your the rude one, not paying your way living here, eating our food, then doing your level best to harass my girlfriend because your jealous she asked me out first? Your the bitch. If you wanted to date me you should have said something, rather then sulking you should get over it and stop ruining what you do have with me, because at this point I am ashamed to call you a friend and I hate looking at you in the morning because I know you're going to go to school and pick on Kagome. I don't care you say she starts it, I don't care she normally wins it, you are continuing it."

He stood up glaring at her, fists clenched, "If you're here tomorrow afternoon I will not hesitate to throw you out and send you to live with Orihime. If you want dinner tomorrow go to her or Urahara, but you," he looked to Renji noting the dropped jaw. "Both better not be here."

He grabbed his dishes and before taking then to the kitchen stopped, "Thank you for dinner Yuzu and don't worry Kagome already likes you."

That said and done, he went straight to bed, he didn't want to be up to talk to Rukia or Renji later. He knew Renji thought Kagome was pretty and he knew he had been friends with Rukia for like a hundred years so either way he was sure Renji would have something to say and he would just have to wait to morning to say it.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome stood in front of her mirror, she had showered, had blow dried and styled her hair, she was wearing makeup. But when she put on her black under shirt and then her school uniform she felt a sense of frustration. She was going to fight today, and she was going to school, but after both of those things she was 'meeting' Ichigo's family for dinner. She wanted to dress up but knew with school she couldn't and changing clothes half through didn't work.

She took her school uniform off again and stomped her foot, she felt like crying, it didn't matter that it was stupid, his family had already met her, why did she want to impress them so badly?

"_I don't know, maybe because they don't know you and Ichigo are a done deal and if they don't like you now things are going to suck in the future?" _Shikon offered.

Kagome collapsed on the edge of her bed, she was a complete ninny, worrying about this. She should be more worried about Kisuke finding out her boyfriend is Ichigo, she wasn't sure what he'd do to Ichigo, she almost thought he'd want to kill him since he knew him so well, but at the same time shouldn't he be glad he knew him? Or that she had picked someone who could protect her if it came to that? No what she really should be worrying about was her training, she didn't have Bankai but she had a mask, but even Ichigo who had both and had his mask's time out to 10 minutes 37 seconds struggled with some of the stronger Arrancar.

She sighed, for a moment feeling the familiar feeling of pushing up hill against a stronger more numerable force. This felt like fighting Naraku again, the bigger numbers to the crazy and powerful underlings.

Kagome cut that train of thought off, she needed to be ready for school soon and she would just have to take the day as it came. She walked over to her dresser and opened her underwear draw, she may have hated it when Chizuru bought them for her but Chizuru was right some times a girl just needed a little more confidence, she took the bra and underwear she was wearing off and put on the lace set of underwear, then she pulled on her under shirt and school uniform, she checked in the mirror feeling a little more relaxed. She could do this.

She skipped out of her room putting a cheerful face on, she only faked it till she saw Kisuke's pout, then it became more natural he was, needless to say annoyed and worried that she was meeting her boyfriend's family and he still didn't even know his name. She ate quickly and skipped out to meet Ichigo, she was kinda surprise her Father hadn't guess Ichigo was mister mystery man, him meeting her for school all the time and walking her home a lot.

But as she had said to Yoruichi, she didn't think he wanted to see.

She turned to corner and saw him looking her way, "Morning!" she called running over.

"Morning," he responded.

She noticed he seemed a bit down, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and leaned back on the wall, it still being early they didn't need to rush to school. "Well yesterday you know your... what you said to Rukia?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well when I got home yesterday she yelled at me and called you bitch, I had been planing to make peace, you after all got even with her for following us. Well what she said pissed me off, so I yelled, and while I meant everything I said... I don't like that I'm pretty sure me and Rukia can't be friends any more. I mean we've gone through so much and then her... she just... Ugh!"

Kagome stopped Ichigo before he could hurt himself, "I get it!" His head rolled her way, a scowl deeply carved on his face, pain and frustration clear in his eyes. "I know it feels, there were times when if I could have I would have stopped seeing Inuyasha, because... he didn't get it either."

His face relaxed and he shoved off the wall with his shoulders and strolled over to her, he offered her a hand and when she took it he turned them towards school. "I feel a bit bad because some of what I said she didn't deserve to hear that way, but at the same time I... I'm mad at her for being that way."

Kagome leaned into him and looked up, appreciating the introspective side he was showing, he seemed tough and like a bad boy but he could be really deep, maybe only about himself, but after Inuyasha who didn't know what he was thinking from one minute to the next, let alone what she was thinking it was nice. She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry about, she get over it or she's not worthy of being your friend."

He turned his head towards her a frown on his face, looking ready to argue for Rukia before his shoulders slumped, and he went back to looking ahead, "You're probably right."

She smirked at him want to distract him, "I know."

"Hey! Don't do that smug, I am woman and know best thing!"

She just smirked, and then laughed out loud when he growled.

They walked into the school like that, unknowingly hurting two people.

**xoxoxo**

Rukia watched Ichigo walk into school holding **her **hand, she was smiling up at him and he was scowling, but Rukia could see it was only in good fun. And watching them she was surprised how much it hurt, she had thought one day he would just make a move, grab her and kiss her, or grab her hand or something. But he had been right, if she wanted something she should have gone after it, she was older then him, and shouldn't have expected him to understand she was waiting for him.

For the first time she really could see what Matsumoto had meant giving her the advice she had, Ichigo at the moment was clearly infatuated with the girl, and no matter how black she had tried to paint Kagome, Kagome really seemed to like him back. She had been a fool trying to chase Kagome off, Rukia tilted her head back, eyes closed, at the moment she just wished she could go back to being friends with him, before she had pushed him, before she attacked someone he cared for. She of all people knew how loyal he is.

"I am an **idiot**."

**xoxoxo**

Orihime stared out the window, Ichigo was holding _her_ hand with his school bag swung over his shoulder like normal, and she could see even if he wasn't looking at Higurashi he was completely focused on her, the way he turned his head, the soft smirk.

She clenched her fist and lightly hit her chest as if she could force it to stop throbbing. She had known he didn't see her that way and she had been okay if she lost to Rukia. Rukia had changed his life, he had risked his to save hers, it only fit they end up together. But then... Then this girl from the middle of no where showed up and... and... And it was as if he had forgot both her and Rukia, hell some times she wondered if he thought of protecting her instead of them when fighting, and that probably hurt most of all.

**xoxoxo**

School went past faster then she thought possible, and she was meeting Ichigo in front of the school, ready to head off to training at the Vizards before she knew it. She linked hands with him and they started off, while walking they chatted about how to handle Rukia. Kagome said nothing about her suspicions about Orihime, that was her problem, Orihime hadn't done anything too bad, just jealous. The conversation died a little before they reached the hideout, Kagome was fighting the urge ask what she should expect from his family when they realized Rose and Lisa were walking back.

"Hey!" Kagome called after them, the two paused, turning, then they saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Kagome!" Lisa called out, Rose just waved, and waited for them to catch up.

Kagome had been surprised by Lisa, at first she seemed a bit cold, but reality was she's just intense and focused, she had a hard time letting go, not nearly as hard of a time as Hiyori but that didn't excuse Hiyori either. Kagome sighed silently, walking into the warehouse, she understood bitterness and even betrayal but Hiyori was being stupid about it, of course from what the others said she had never been very polite or even smart.

**xoxoxo**

Later leaving the Vizard's hideout Kagome was both tired and invigorated, she had gained a whole minute in mask time today alone pushing her time out to eight minutes and forty seven seconds, impressive considering she had only had control of her hollow less then a week.

Kagome glanced over at Ichigo she wasn't the only one who had a break through, Ichigo had pushed his out to twelve minutes beating pretty much everyone but Mashiro, and Shinji, and just beating Hiyori by twenty seconds making the girl down right unbearable, so they were leaving a bit early and Kagome was quickly going back to being worried about how Ichigo's family would handle her sticking around for more then a high school romance. Not that she was declaring herself tonight or anything but they couldn't pretend that it was just for fun, she was meeting his family for crying out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked back to Ichigo belated realizing she had squeezed his hand tighter, "Nothing."

Ichigo stared at her pointedly, stopping at the corner to wait for her to spit it out.

"Okay fine. I'm nervous, seriously, it's one thing for them to meet me for work or passingly, but I'm having dinner, that seems serious."

Ichigo stared a moment longer before laughing, Kagome scowled feeling a faint blush starting, Ichigo stopped laughing and looked back at her an amused smirk on his face. "Kagome you forget my family is just as crazy as yours. So they know first of all for me to even just be dating you means I'm serious, for them to have even met you says it's reasonably mutual, and so for me to be bringing you home for dinner says you'll be around for a while and face it, they know even if they don't like you that doesn't mean I'll get rid of you to make them happy. It's fine, they've met you and know you make me..." Ichigo stopped, and looked away, blushing, as if he hadn't mean to say what he had been saying.

"I make you what?"

Ichigo refused to look at her so Kagome spun so less pleasant endings to his sentence, insecurities rising, "I make you fight? I make you worry. I run you around ragged. I make you hide things from your friends you shouldn't have to. I..."

Ichigo spun towards her, eyes wide with shock and he looked a little angry, "God no!" he yelled, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. "Kagome you make me happy!"

Kagome bit her lip, wanting to believe him, but she found she couldn't bring herself to believe she wasn't a pest or a problem. She hadn't been able to protect her friends, she hadn't been strong enough to win and save her family, and he of all people had seen her at her worst.

Ichigo's eyes scanned her face, and he could clearly read her doubts, he let go of her shoulders, and he ran a hand thought his hair. "I don't get it Kagome, how can you not see how amazing you are? I mean you have taken more hits in life then I have and you've come out stronger and... And not given up, me I haven't even been so happy or strong since I met you. Rukia may have given me the physical ability to protect everyone I care about, but you've given me the heart, I don't worry about as many things as I used to. I can't tell you how much you have helped me."

Ichigo continued to speak, running a hand over the side of her face, as if he couldn't not touch her. "My family probably could tell you, and hell, I bet even Rukia could, that's probably why she fought you so hard, she saw you could do things for me she couldn't. If I got beat in a fight and failed my friends, I couldn't take that, not after my mom died, but she could get me out of it. She would hit me or verbally knock me down so I could start over. But that was all it was, me starting from scratch. But with you I can mess up, or say something stupid and instead of starting over I... I build on it, I have never been better or stronger since meeting you."

Kagome exhaled shakily, she wanted to believe him so bad she physically hurt, but all she could remember was Inuyasha's voice saying, _'"Move wench!" "Kikyo could have done it" "Stop getting in the way!" "Jewel detector" "Bitch!" "Weak" "the reincarnation"' _last but not least, the way he wouldn't or couldn't look at her after seeing Kikyo.

"Do you mean it?"

Kagome was surprised by the sound and the hurt in her voice. She hadn't meant to speak, but she wanted him to mean it. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and he vehemently swore, "Of course I do! I wouldn't say it if I didn't!"

Kagome looked down as Ichigo stared hard at her with both concern and... she wasn't sure, he seemed angry but it didn't seem to be at her. Warmth filled her though at his words, what he said and the fact she had never seen him lie about how he felt, meant he thought he was telling the truth. "Thank you," Kagome looked up meeting his eyes, "I don't believe you, but thank you."

Ichigo sighed and grabbed her hand starting them walking again even as he spoke, "I know you don't believe me, but you are amazing, and you really are good for me."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you think so."

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo stopped her outside the front door, and coughed nervously, "I have warned you my Dad is crazy right?"

Kagome stared, amused that now that they were here he was the nervous one, "I have met him before."

Ichigo muttered something she didn't think she was suppose to hear but did anyway, "You weren't staying for dinner then."

Kagome just grinned and opened the door, stepping in side before taking her shoes off, Ichigo followed her in, a grimace on his face. They stepped into the living room, and Karin looked up from the TV, Kagome would have thought Karin could care less about her being there but for the gleam in her eye that said her relaxed body posture was false. "Hi Karin, where's..."

That was as far as he got before Yuzu came tearing out of the Kitchen a spatula in her hand, and a slightly frantic look on her face, "You're here ?"

Ichigo stared at Yuzu like she was crazy, but Kagome got the picture, she turned, "Ichigo, I believe your family wanted me to come over, but how much warning did you give the cook?"

He turned towards her, "I told them last night you said yes..."

Kagome sighed and lightly smacked his arm, "Goof, it's stressful to spring that much pressure on the cook, giving them no time to prepare what to cook for someone they want to impress. Do it to me or your poor sister again and I'll help her make you cook for a week."

Ichigo stared, "Hun?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked further in to the house, siting in a chair at the table, "You were mean to your poor sister, as house keeper and cook she needs time or she get flustered, because she has to do a bunch of stuff, because..." Kagome looked around the house noting the almost sparkling wood floors, and the freshly cleaned carpets, along with the washed table and the newly done dusting. "Your sister just went crazy cleaning the house and making her do it in a day is mean."

First Ichigo gave her a look that said she was crazy and she glared back before looking at the poor exhausted girl. Ichigo looked to Yuzu, and Kagome saw his shoulders slump just a little, "Sorry Yuzu I didn't mean to make you do so much work on such a short notice, I'll give you more warning next time."

Yuzu stared at Ichigo, clearly surprised about something, Kagome wasn't sure what, but she clearly was, Kagome could see Karin looking at her thoughtfully, from the corner of her eye. After a moment of silence Kagome decided to break it, "So, since your brother was so mean how about I finish dinner?"

That snapped her out of it, Yuzu started babbling, "No, don't worry about, I mean I can..." Kagome just nodded and continued walking towards the kitchen forcing Yuzu to walk backwards while she tried to make Kagome go relax as a guest. Just as she was about to go into the kitchen, a blur came at her as if to grab her, and before she had even realized it, she punched the blur, and Isshin Kurosaki fell to the floor, blood poring from his nose.

After a moment in which the entire room froze in shock. Well blood was still poring out from under Isshin's hand over his nose, but nothing else moved, Kagome realized what she had done. She had just hit her future Father in law, possibly breaking his nose. She immediately knelt down, "Oh god I am so sorry, you startled me and I reacted, and... God I'm sorry!"

Then Ichigo cracked up, he almost fell over from laughing so hard, and if she hadn't surprised the room before. Now everyone seemed struck dumb. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, now was not the time to be laughing, She turn to glare at him, mad he thought it funny she had just ruined any chance of them thinking she was a nice girl and getting them to like her. "What's so funny?" She growled.

Karin spoke up before Ichigo could stop laughing to tell her, "You are going to fit in perfectly."

"Hun?" Kagome eloquently asked.

Yuzu spoke next, "You reacted exactly the same as Ichigo would if dad had rushed him, and Karin might actually respect you now that she knows you won't take crap from Ichigo or dad."

Isshin spoke up as Ichigo gasped for breath, trying desperately to stop laughing. "You are perfect for my idiot son, my third Daughter!"

Kagome sat on the floor staring, Ichigo said crazy, and she had seem him do some pretty crazy things, but why was he calling her third daughter? Did he know? Speaking of which, why wasn't his nose bleeding any more, she had felt it crunch under her hand, but he sounded fine now and she hadn't seen him use Kido... Well she was still trying to understand what had just happened Ichigo spoke his first words since Isshin had gotten punched.

"Kagome, that was so awesome! I don't know why I was worried."

Kagome huffed but got up off the floor, and intended to finish walking into the Kitchen, but Isshin grabbed her, blood still drying on his face, "My darling daughter, my son needs to show you something."

Kagome looked to Ichigo who's face was back to his normal scowl, even if she could still see his amusement in his eyes. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I had half forgotten about it, come on." He lead the way to the stairs, taking her up a flight of them, before they came into a hall, and with a small thriller Kagome realized she was going to his room, unfortunately that lead to Kikyo opening her big fat mouth.

"_**So after he shuts the door jump him! Dinner isn't likely to be for an hour or so 'cause our boy said he didn't eat till seven so we have plenty of time to have sex."**_

Kagome felt her face get fiery, even as she felt her underwear dampen, being in his room alone was some how exciting, never mind she knew they couldn't have sex yet, but the thought..""Sooooo not helping Kikyo!""

Kikyo snickered,_** "You don't need any help, I after all am only part of you, you thought of it first."**_

Kagome couldn't stop her mental groan, she was such a damn teenage pervert!

Later she would blame that and Kikyo for what happened next...

Ichigo took her down the hall and opened his door letting her step in first, "So this is my room, nothing too exciting."

Kagome nodded trying to play cool even as her pulse hummed, Ichigo stepped in after her and shut the door, then she stepped around the corner to where she could see his whole room, Ichigo right behind her. What they found was a red head kneeling and surprised, staring back at them.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Ichigo half yelled, Kagome bit her lip she had just clearly stared at Renji for close to a minute there was no way of her to pretending she hadn't seen him. He seemed to have noticed, as he was staring at her. It seemed to occur to Ichigo a moment later, he looked between the two of them, and stated what Kagome was thinking, "Crap."

"You... You can see me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, honestly that was all he could say? "Duh, that is implied by my looking at you and not wondering why Ichigo was talking to nothing."

Renji gapped at her and Ichigo sighed, "Renji, I asked for you and Rukia not to come back for the night, why are you here?"

He stared at he a little more before looking to Ichigo, "I... I needed to get my charger for the phone, I forgot to charge it last night."

Ichigo sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, Kagome took over. "Renji you can't say anything about me having powers, I will help if the time and need comes but till then I'm undercover." She ignored the surprised look she got from Ichigo, she was betting if she put it like that Renji wouldn't ask more nor would he mention it to anyone. The red head met her eyes and nodded once, before saluting and finishing what he was there for and leaping out the window with one last respectful nod.

Ichigo watched mouth gapping, he stared out the open window for a moment before turning to her, "How... Why... Hun?"

Kagome laughed, "Seriously, you think with Soul Society they don't have secret missions and people the others don't know about? I am betting they do and now he thinks I'm one, which means he won't say anything to _anyone. _Because he doesn't know who knows about me and who doesn't."

Ichigo blinked slowly, brow furrowed in confusion, then he got and he started laughing too. After he had stopped he told her, "That was completely awesome, how did you come up with that so fast?"

"To be honest, I had it planed for the first official Soul Reaper to find out about me. I don't mind other humans with powers knowing the truth, and I don't mind runaways knowing, but someone who works for them would be forced to report me, unless they thought they already knew."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully, before he smirked, "That really was awesome."

She grinned back, "I try, now why are we up here?"

He nodded, back to his normal half frown, "Right." He stepped over to his closet, and opened the sliding door, then he stepped to the side and she saw a box of stuff. Cat food, a litter box, a box of litter, a brush, two different types of toys, some cat treat samples, a collar. Kagome looked back up at Ichigo surprised, he had gotten the stuff for her. "Wow, thank you."

He stuff his hands in pockets, "Your welcome, I didn't have the money on me when we were there but the next day I went back and got the stuff and asked them to hold the kitten back for a week."

"A week?"

"Well yeah, last time you ran off on me I didn't see you for that long and they wouldn't hold her longer."

Kagome grinned and took a step forward, her boyfriend needed a reward, she grabbed his arm and pulled, tugging him down towards her face, he looked surprised, but she didn't see what he looked like when she pressed her lips to his. Then she was caught up in kissing him, his tasted salty, but she wasn't worried about the faint sour taste that comes with having eaten and not brushed your teeth, she was more caught up in his mouth moving over hers, his tongue teasing hers, and then the need for air. She pulled away, opening her eyes, his amber eyes met hers, he was staring at her with feeling, she wasn't sure which feeling but the look was intense. She looked away a little self consciously, "Thanks for the cat stuff, but this means you will have to walk me home you know."

He blinked seeming surprised, she cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "You didn't think about how I would get this home."

"Oh, oops."

"It's okay, this is a good way to ease Kisuke into the reality of my life, starting with I'm dating you."

Ichigo nodded, even though he looked confused, "Wouldn't knowing your dating me upset him?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah probably, but face it, he already knows I'm dating, so you or some guy he doesn't know and therefore can't threaten properly, or I'm dating you verses 'Hi dad I have been training with Vizards and by the way I know everything'."

Ichigo thought about before a smirk took over his face, "You're right, it's still hysterical your dad doesn't know, after all he has been getting ready for this for years but you keep all this from him." He shook his head snickering.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Lets head back down stairs I need to help your sister with dinner, we'll came back upstairs for this stuff later."

Ichigo nodded and they headed back down stairs.

**xoxoxo**

Kagome laughed, looking around the stack of cat stuff in her arms, "Yeah, I can't believe your dad said that!"

Ichigo snorted, from behind the stuff he was carrying, "I can, I just think you should have let me kick him again."

"Ichigo to be fair it'll happen at some point, you could have just told him he would never know, you didn't have to kick him out of his chair while he was eating."

"Kagome, he asked if we had had sex yet, at the dinner table while we were eating! And oh yeah, in front of my sisters!"

Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing again.

Ichigo shifted the stuff and glared at her around it, "Think of it this way, would you be laughing so hard if it had been your dad asking?"

She sobered.

"Yeah, not so funny now is it?"

Kagome sighed, "You're right, but it's not the question or even your reaction that makes it so funny, it was your sisters, you should have seen their faces, Karin was ready to die blushing and Yuzu was ready to kill your father for ruining the nice conversation we were having."

Ichigo stopped walking and looked at her sideways, "Are you sure you don't have them mixed up? Normally Karin is the violent one."

Kagome gave him a look.

"Fine, you don't have them mixed up, I just can't believe Karin was blushing, that is so girly for her."

Kagome just smirked, not that he could see around his stack, or hers. Soon they were turning the last corner to the store, "Ichigo just follow my lead when we get inside."

"Okay, it is your dad and if you do the talking I get to watch him... Kagome, can I laugh at him?"

"I would say yes, but then he might get mad at you."

"That's my problem."

She snorted, it was true. She set her stuff down and was about to open the door when it flew open, Kisuke stood there. "Your late, you said nine it's nine fifteen!"

Kagome picked her stuff up, "Forgive me but I didn't want to drop anything," she shoved past him arms full, "Hey Ichigo, the door is open, if you can make it up the steps!"

Kisuke's jaw dropped as distinct orange hair stepped into his view under the light, Kagome grinned as she set her stuff down by the door, "Over here Ichigo, I'll take it the rest the way later."

Ichigo made the step up and stepped the rest the way into the hall, Kisuke wasn't moving but he didn't seem able to talk either. Kagome took over after Ichigo set what he was carrying down, "Kisuke this is my boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki, you know him, so it's all good. Ichigo, pick me up like normal?"

He nodded, his smirk rather wicked at the sight of the stunned speechless Urahara. He walked past him outside, shutting the door behind him, Kagome waited for her Father to say something but he could only stare at the door bewildered. Kagome gave up, she picked the empty little box up, intending to move it to just outside her door that broke her Father out of it. "Kagome? You're dating him?"

Kagome continued walking while answering, "Yes I am, and don't tell me he isn't okay, you know him and so you know he is a good guy. By the way tomorrow I will be coming home with a cat."

"Wait what?" Kisuke called after her rather plaintively.

**dark shadowed rose**

**Sorry for the long delay, some plot bunnies were very distracting and I happen to hit a bit of a wall with the dinner and family date. Advertising! I will soon post a oneshot called Zombies Bleach/Inuyasha crossover Ichigo and Kagome, M for violence and attempted rape.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Everyone's Dead **

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Friday**

Kagome woke in a good mood, she had a wonderful night with Ichigo, and she was going to get the little kitten who made her think of Kirara. She hopped out of bed a big grin on her face, she went about her normal morning routine still smiling. At breakfast, she gave in to her Father's questions about Ichigo, and unrepentantly and very sneakily if she said so herself, she gave away the fact Yoruichi knew. She wished she could get to over hear that conversation, but likely that would happen after she left for school, speaking of which, Ichigo was coming. She hopped to her feet, "Got to go Kisuke, I have to go to school."

She took her dishes to the Kitchen and set them in the sink, then she dashed for the door, she was sliding her shoes on when Ichigo knocked. She opened the door and smiled, the normal sense of relief at seeing him there, "Good morning." she chirped.

He half smiled back, "Your in a good mood."

"Yep," she grabbed her backpack, and then called back to Kisuke who was watching them, "I'll be back probably around five or so!"

Then she skipped out the door, grabbing Ichigo's hand while she slid the door shut with her other.

"Your in a really good mood... What did you do?"

She blinked over at him as they left the yard, "What ever do you mean? I wouldn't..."

He out right grinned, "Shut it, what did you do?"

She blinked innocently, "I may have gotten Yoruichi in trouble..."

He shook his head snickering, "Ah. What am I going to do with you? You keep your dad chasing his tail, you keep up with me after having powers for two months, I don't know how I'll ever keep up."

She leaned in to his shoulder, "Have you ever thought maybe I'm just catching up? After all I really probably have had mine longer..."

"Ha, I am the one who's had them longest."

"No your not, day of my fifteenth birthday."

Ichigo frowned, "Hun... When is your birthday?"

"September Fourteenth."

"HA! May."

Kagome glared, "Fine mister. But I'm still catching up, I bet my powers will level out before yours."

Ichigo tilted his head, "Maybe, but in time of learning you still beat me."

The two of them were silent the rest the way to school, Kagome sighed as they reached the school yard she straightened up so she wasn't leaning on his arm so much, "So after class straight off?"

He nodded as their friends joined them. "Good Morning Ichigo, Kagome!" Keigo trilled, running right up to them, blurring just a little. Mizuiro followed more gracefully, "Ichigo, Kagome good morning."

Chizuru and the other girls waited for them to catch up, so they could go the class together. Kagome greeted them and Kagome could tell Ryo, Mahana and Michiru couldn't wait till lunch to ask her how last night had gone, not that they couldn't guess. She was after all still holding his hand, and she still was smiling. They reached the classroom and Kagome let go of Ichigo's hand and headed for her seat, but class didn't start till after the beginning of the inquisition. "So Kagome you never did tell us what you and Ichigo were going to do last night, but it looks like it went well, so what did you two do?"

Kagome sighed, than she grinned, her annoyance at being pestered unable to take her good mood away. "I'll tell you at lunch, Ochi-sensei is coming in."

**Lunch Time**

Kagome had barely sat down in the circle of girls before Mahana was staring at her intently, waiting for her to get started, Ryo was more subtle, eating and only glancing up as if she was mildly interested in what she would say. The others were a variant between the two, Rukia was clearly trying not care, Rangiku was watching a sly smile on her face, Orihime looked upset, but curious all the same, Tatsuki looked mildly curious but she wasn't jumping all over her, Chizuru was giggling behind her hands with Michiru.

Kagome opened her bento box deciding to draw it out a little, she had barely taken her first bit before Michiru gave.

"Kagome what did you do with Ichigo last night?"

Kagome choked, the way that was phrased... "_**Don't be such a baby, you know you wish it had gone like that."**_

""Shut up.""

"It wasn't anything like that, I just went over to his house and had dinner with his family."

All the non-powered girls, plus Tatsuki and Chizuru stopped whatever they were doing and stared, Kagome just looked back at them. Finally Ryo spoke up, abet slowly. "Kagome isn't that a little fast to meet the family as the girlfriend?"

Kagome shifted, the knowledge she and he were already way passed dating an uncomfortable itch. "Maybe... But it went well, his sisters like me, his dad was great and already asked me back..." Along with when I and Ichigo would be getting married, if Karin hadn't told me he does that when ever he thinks Ichigo likes a girl I would have thought he knew. Kagome watched everyone in the circle, most seemed happy for her but Rukia was still clearly hurt and a jealous, even if she was controlling her temper for the last day she had school, she wasn't going to be allowed at school the whole next week, they let her finish the week, before suspending her, and Rangiku. Orihime was both easier and harder to read, she was clearly jealous, and clearly trying not to be furious, if you watched her hands, fisting and clenching, but her smile was bright if a bit forced, it was her eyes that weirded Kagome out, they were blank, no fiery anger, no tears, nothing. Oh well it was nothing new for Orihime to scare her a little. "Yeah I was amazed by how good a cook Yuzu is, Karin is funny and reminds me of Ichigo, she's kinda like the girl version."

Tatsuki was now giving her a look like she couldn't quite believe it had been so normal, clearly she had met Isshin, of course Rukia was giving her an almost identical look, but hey she lived with them she knew better.

"How did you know Kurosaki's father liked you?" Michiru asked.

Kagome grinned, Michiru wanted to know because she likely would be meeting Daisuke's parents soon she after all had been going out with him longer then her and Ichigo. "Well I had already met him, he was the doctor who took my stitches out, and let me take my cast off early. So I knew when he was serious, so it wasn't hard to tell he wasn't worried or upset about me and Ichigo dating, that plus all the talking he did, I think he liked me."

Ryo grinned, "Good for you, now you know he'll likely try to talk to your dad soon? Does your dad even know who your dating yet?"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah Ichigo walked me home last night."

Giggles broke out, pretty much everyone was giggling, with only three exceptions, Tatsuki was only grinning to be fair, the other two were doing their best to be neutral. Tatsuki spoke up, "So your dad got to meet Ichigo by interrupting a good night kiss?"

Kagome blushed harder, "Nooo!" She squeaked. "Ichigo was helping me bring home the stuff he had gotten me so I could get the kitten I saw on our last date."

"Aww," was heard throughout the group. Kagome grinned, she knew all too well how awesome Ichigo was, after all she knew how hard it was to find a guy who would just listen long enough to hear yes or no, much less more. That seemed the be a bit much for Orihime, she stood almost jumping to her feet, and she mumbled something about the bathroom, Rangiku seemed to be the only one aside from her who had a clue about why Orihime had run off. At least the sympathetic look implied that she knew something about Orihime being jealous. Conversation drifted away from her and Ichigo, so Kagome let herself relax and eat, enjoying the company.

**After School**

Kagome said goodbye to everyone for the weekend, she was glad at least for one day she and Rukia hadn't fought, even if the thing with Orihime seemed to be building. She started off to the Vizard, Ichigo caught up to her two blocks away from school. She grinned as he slouched, "What kept you?"

"What do you think. Rukia, she was 'wondering' if she could come with me to train. Of course when I said no, she tried to argue, till I 'admitted' today it wasn't training but getting you the kitten."

Kagome laughed, "So you used me to save yourself from her clutches."

Ichigo scowled, "If that wasn't right I would complain that your making it sound like I was running away. And did you have to make it sound like she's evil?"

Kagome stared at him before list several reasons, "Well lets see, she's followed us, she's beat you up, she's tried to attack me, she's been madly jealous of the two of us..."

Ichigo cut her off almost tiredly, "Okay, point made, there is little to no chance you and Rukia will ever be friends."

Kagome sighed, "I might be able to friends with her if she did two things, one get over the fact she missed her chance with you, and stop hitting you, thats for me to do."

Ichigo snorted, "Why do you have to hit me?"

Kagome grinned, ignoring the little wiggle that said she didn't have to, "Because."

Ichigo gave her a sideways glare, "You know that answer always has annoyed me, there has to be a better reason then that."

Kagome grinned cheekily, "Well then it depends on when I hit you, after you made fun of me or when I have no better retort."

Ichigo sighed, then he laughed, "Okay you win. Just keep in mind I'm the one sparring with you today."

Kagome gasped, fighting a smile, "Is that a threat?"

Ichigo smirked, "More like a promise."

**After the Vizard an Hour Later**

Kagome walked carefully out of the old warehouse, thank god Ichigo had given her the badge, if she didn't have it, she would be explaining to her Father why she was covered in blood even though she had said she was just getting her kitten and spending some time with Ichigo.

"Kagome are you sure your good to go home?"

Kagome smiled wryly, "Ichigo, I'm fine, a little sore, but fine. Anyway why are you hovering? You weren't even the one who cut my shoulder."

Ichigo shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well it was my idea that we should a bit of a free for all, I was the one who remembered how much it seemed to help the four, and I sometimes have proven I need to be more alert to my surroundings. But you got hurt pretty bad..."

Kagome laughed, feeling exhausted from the free for all, "Ichigo honestly I would rather a friend hurt me in the name of training because they would stop and let me heal, and besides, I agreed to the free for all."

Ichigo sighed, "Still, it was a spar, you shouldn't have gotten hurt so bad."

Kagome sighed back, "Ichigo be serious, we were going fast, it was a free for all, I'm just lucky I still managed to dodge your Getsuga Tenshou after wards. Beside how often do you get hurt in a spar? Pretty often right? Why would I be any different?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Your right, I just hate it when you get hurt."

"You and me both, you just seem to react more to it... Ichigo you always know when I'm hurt, how?"

Ichigo stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome got more specific, "I mean what does it feel like? I know I just know when someone is hurt A because of how they move, or B because of how their aura feels, how does it work for you?"

Ichigo ran a hand though his hair, looking away from her, after a moment she pushed, "Ichigo, I have the right to know."

He looked at her and his shoulders sagged, "I know, and I know when you're hurt because most the time it gives me ghost pains, I can almost feel you get hurt, and if I'm blocking it out too much..." his voice sunk lower, "My hollow always knows. He was the one who told me when you were gaining your Shinigami powers."

Kagome felt both surprised and upset, she had known he knew but she hadn't known it hurt him, and she felt bad because she didn't feel it that way. If they were equal she would feel the same when ever he got hurt right? But she didn't, so didn't that mean something was wrong with her? Or maybe she wasn't as cool with the bond as she thought...

"Hey Kagome, it's not your fault, you can't help getting hurt, I know you would rather not at all. So don't worry about me when you get hurt, worry about yourself."

She bit her lower lip, " 'Kay. So... Thanks again for getting me the stuff so I could get the kitten."

Ichigo shrugged, "Sure."

Kagome almost missed the faint pink in his cheeks, but they were turning the last corner to the pet store and the light hitting him in the face made the pink stand out. She smiled to herself as they walked across the street to the store, it was mostly empty and so the one clerk walked over right away, "Can I help you?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes I'm here for a kitten that's been on hold since..." she looked to Ichigo, he answered without looking away from the fish tank accessories he was looking at, "Since Sunday."

The man nodded, "We have two, so if you'll follow me and point out which one is yours..."

Kagome followed him back, to the glass wall that separated the kennels from the rest the store, before he had even got the locked door open she was pointing to the Kirara look-a-like, "That one."

He looked up and nodded, "Will you want the paper work right away?"

Kagome nodded, he stopped unlocking the door, "Then how about we take care of that first, then I get your kitten?"

Kagome nodded, there was no reason to keep her locked up in a small box longer then she needed too. After that boring part was taken care Kagome went in the back room with the clerk, the clerk opened the cage, and before he could grab the kitten, Kagome had to ask. "Can I hold her before she goes in the box?"

He looked at her and then nodded, "Sure she's is your cat now after all."

Kagome didn't even wait for him to finish she scooped the tiny bundle of fur and cuddled her in her arms, she met the sleepy gold-green gaze of the kitten, the kitten blinked, and then yawned. After staring at Kagome for a second she started to purr, Kagome grinned blinking back tears, surprised by how happy it made her to hold a cat again. "I think your name is Tora little one."

The kitten blinked seeming surprised by her voice, and then she closed her eyes and purred louder, Kagome took it to mean she approved of her name. Kagome slowly lowered her into the box, Tora blinked almost annoyed to be put in the box, Kagome closed the lid and then carefully picked up the box. She then carried it out to the main store, she saw Ichigo had moved to looking at the reptiles, and walked over. He turned hearing her foot steps, he half smiled seeing the box. "You done? Payed and everything?"

Kagome grinned back, "Yep, little Tora is all mine, I think she'll make trouble for Kisuke."

He snickered, "You are so mean, picking on him and everything."

Kagome laughed while walking out the door as Ichigo held it for her, "Hey his best friend may be a cat some times, but he is so a dog person."

Ichigo gave her an odd look as they started back to the store, "How would you know?"

Kagome started a little, why did she think that?... probably his tendency to hide things from himself, and his don't give up attitude, that and he seemed to act like a kicked puppy when she cut him off or wasn't honest. "I don't know, probably his lack of stealth some times, he has absolutely no tack when asking me anything."

Ichigo nodded and they talked about school the rest the way home.

**Saturday**

Kagome got up and went about her normal weekend activities, going for a run, eating breakfast, taking a shower, helping in the store. Normal stuff. Last night had been funny she had told Jinta point blank if he did anything, anything to Tora that Kagome thought he shouldn't, he would find out because she would hit him. Tora had quickly adjusted to the many new rooms to look into and explore, and only coming to join her in her room at something like three in the morning, so the kitten had still been asleep after her shower. But in the first hour Tora was home she had tripped Kisuke, stole his fan, and reached up at dinner and knocked over his cup, Kagome was so proud.

Kagome just hoped the kitten kept it to Kisuke, she didn't want to have to guard her cup while eating, of course a few flicks in the nose would probably break her of the habit, if it got to the that. Kisuke had questioned her a little more about her and Ichigo she hadn't said much, just that they really liked each other and his sisters were cute. Vague, but she hadn't lied once, so her conscious was appeased.

All in all she thought it had been a good day, the only thing that could have made it better would have been seeing Ichigo, and easing the faint ache being so far away caused. She had thought over the bond and realized Ichigo said he had started it, so it sorta made sense he was more in tune with it. She had also concluded she was going to work on being more in tune and listening to it herself, it sounded useful to know the specifics of his injuries without seeing him. The worry of getting distracted by the other's pain though was something she need to figure out how to block, she didn't want him getting hurt because he realized she was hurt, and she need to be able to ignore his so she wouldn't do the same.

Kagome climbed in bed careful not to disturb the little orange puff of fur up against the wall, her lights out and plans for tomorrow made, Kagome fell asleep curled around the small kitten.

**Sunday**

Kagome got up, and did a short but as fast as she could run, without using her powers, then she showered and ate the breakfast Ururu made, then opened the store. Tessai was going to take over so she could make lunch in an hour but she wanted to work some so she could have money for her and Ichigo's next date. The hour went fast, with all the mothers out shopping, and all the dates coming in because 'Urahara's Candy Shop has some of the best and hardest to find candy out there' she couldn't help grinning remembering what the guy had said to his girlfriend walking in while she swept the front of the store, the best part was he was had been one of the first of many to come to the store and ask her out. Tessai came and took over, and she slipped back into the house to start lunch, today was her day for lunch, yesterday had been her night for dinner. Her dad seemed to be missing from the house which likely meant he was in the mystery basement, Kagome pulled the vegetables from the fridge she needed to chop, and turned back to the counter when she noticed all Soul Reapers were converging on the house. For a split second she panicked, they knew, she was going to die.

Then reason reasserted it's self, something with the war must of happened, Kagome looked around the kitchen, why would she not be here? She needed some reason to slip out so she could eavesdrop, then she realized what she held in her hand, she slid the bag of green onions under her shirt and then made sure it didn't look funny, then she slipped out to find Ururu, "Ururu I don't have any green onion so I'm going to step out and get some."

The girl's wide, worried blue-violet eyes, calmed, Ururu had been worried she would be found. Kagome slipped her shoes on and slipped out the back door as the group met at the front, she needed to do something nice for the little girl, Ururu was a big help.

Kagome stood leaning against the door, she closed her eyes and shut out the odd feeling of cold green onions in a bag pressed to her stomach, she needed to get a feel for where they were in the house so she could either go to the window and listen, or sneak back in. It took a moment but she realized very quickly she only need to slip over to under the window along the very wall to her left, and she would probably be able to hear everything. Very quickly she walked over to just under the window, and just as she got there she heard the cold voice from before say, "We're here."

Suddenly two new aura's showed, without thinking Kagome tilted her head around the window sill and peaked in, she saw Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a very short boy with stark white hair, a vivid contrast to his youth, the two new comers stood across the room from the group. Kagome could tell the one with black hair had a stick up his ass from the very formal attire, and the stiff expression on his face, the other however looked tired but kind, his long white hair a touch messy, and a small spot of blood stood out on his white captain's coat. Her Father stepped into view, and didn't seem bother by the younger of the two's small glare, "Ukitake-san surely Yamamoto isn't serious about pulling back from the town?"

The new captain with white hair, ran a hand though his hair with a grim look, "Unfortunately he is, we have already lost a hundred unseated Shinigami and lost almost all the fifth seat and lower. The numbers are uncertain but there is at least eight to ten Arrancar running around the court guard squads. We need others with fighting experience. But I do think Yamamoto is making a mistake, pulling you all."

Ichigo opened his eyes a serious look on his face, she almost didn't notice the small flick of his eyes towards her, before he glanced back to Ukitake. "What do you mean all?"

The black haired one of the two answered, "He means everyone but Rukia and Renji are recalled to defeat the invaders." The contentious look said it all, he didn't like Ichigo and the feeling seemed to be mutual, but the way he spoke seriously made her think he was like the human version of Sesshomaru, stiff, serious, and above all else, arrogant, maybe in a justifiable way but still...

"That is a mistake, the moment all of you are gone Aizen will strike," her Father spoke passionately.

Ukitake grimaced, looking pained, "Urahara what can I do? I disobey and if the court isn't over whelmed I start something that could very well later lead to the collapse of the chain of command. I can only hope your wrong or we can deal with the invaders fast enough it won't matter."

Kisuke sighed, and tilted his hat down covering his face, the others began filling back thought the glowing white door behind Ukitake and the other guy. Rukia was chewing her lip concerned, whether for her friends leaving or Aizen attacking Kagome didn't know, but she looked worried. Renji looked serious, and more alert then he had ever seemed in class, but he didn't look nearly as worried as Ichigo who clearly was doing his best not to say anything, but his clenched fists gave him away.

Kagome, watched as the last of the group slipped through the door, then she watched Ichigo punch the wall, "Damned fool." He growled, Rukia sent him a warning look, while her Father just sighed, "You may be right Ichigo but we can only prepare the best we can, call everyone, tell them to be alert, and then would you mind seeing the others?"

Rukia and Renji looked between the two, looking confused as to who he was referring to.

Ichigo just snorted, "Please Urahara, I know you can contact them, and if Aizen really does show up you know as well as I do they'll come."

Kisuke sighed, "Yeah but they're more likely to say yes if you ask."

Ichigo snorted, "Hiyori isn't."

Kisuke grinned under his hat, Kagome was pretty sure she was the only one who could see the smirk, "She is a special one."

Ichigo out and out laughed, only it wasn't an amused one, "Special is only the nice way of saying it. You call them." He stalked towards the door, just before he left the room he stopped, "Urahara I hope you have something you can pull because other wise we're screwed."

Kagome didn't stick around to see her Father's reaction, she needed to talk to Ichigo, she caught him coming out the back door, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out and down the alley far enough away anyone in the house would have to follow to over hear them. First thing out of her mouth was, "So you think today is the day?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Even if the Hogyoku isn't at full power he's bound to show up and try to kill off anyone left, weakening the defense for when ever he is ready."

Kagome nodded, it made sense.

Ichigo ran a hand though his hair, "I don't suppose I could ask..."

Kagome cut him off, "Ichigo if the head honcho shows up you had better damn well plan on me fighting, they don't know much about me I don't think. So I think I could be something of a surprise, and if I can surprise the head honcho then you and everyone his does know about has a bit of a better chance."

Ichigo grimaced, "I hate when you out logic me."

She grinned, suppressed adrenaline humming in her, waiting for the fight, "To bad I'm good at it then."

He half grinned, "Yeah, too bad."

Kagome spoke up about what she mean to tell him, "Ichigo don't worry about Tatsuki and anyone I trained, I'll make lunch for my dad and then I'll pull them together at someone's house so if this goes down we'll show up together, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded, and silence filled the small alley, Kagome opened her mouth and Ichigo cut her off before she even said anything. "Be careful, and no you can't tell me you are all the time, you had just be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Even though she wanted to brush it off she knew that would only make him worry more, "Yeah, same goes for you. Nothing stupid like trying to fight on your own."

Ichigo nodded and then pulled her into a hug, she leaned into his hard, warm body, glad Ichigo didn't mind cuddling. She remembered how Inuyasha would brush off any last warnings or ignore any last moment things before battle, he had never cared about making sure she knew he cared, or making sure he knew she cared. It made her feel a bit better that they something of a plan, even if it was mostly reactive, they weren't running in blind. She hugged him tight, inhaling his comforting scent, someone cared her heart cried, someone knew how afraid she was.

After a few minutes she pulled away, "I have to go back in, I should have gotten back from the 'store' by now."

He smirked down at her, "Who was in the room when you realized we were coming?"

"Ururu."

"Ah hun," he pulled her back towards him and leaned down catching her lips with his, Kagome couldn't help it, she melted into the kiss, feelings she didn't want to think about before a fight, welling up, begging to be spoken.

He pulled away, letting her gasp for air while he did a little panting of his own, she smiled, "I hope nothing happens today."

Ichigo nodded, and Kagome knew he had the same gut feeling that no matter what they wished, something would happen today. She turned away and walked in the back door, by the time her Father was looking for her, lunch was almost done, she didn't wait for him to fill the potent silence, "Kisuke I had a friend call I'm going over to their house after lunch, 'kay?"

She didn't turn around to see him relax faintly, but she heard the relief in his voice when he answered, Okay make sure your home before dinner. I'm ordering out."

Kagome nodded, lunch was tense, and she was glad to escape the house, not that where she was going it would be all that much better. She left the house Tenseiga stashed in her bag along with Tetsusaiga, Shikon was humming in the back of her mind along with Kikyo, that made Kagome feel the tiniest bit better, she and all her powers were ready. She reached Mizuiro first, she sent him off to collect Keigo, while she called Tatsuki, she would meet Mizuiro and Keigo at Tatsuki's where they could talk battle plans, she found Chizuru at her part time job, Chizuru made her wait the extra half an hour till she got off before the two of them set off for Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki was tense when she answered the door, they smiled nicely for Tatsuki's mom and took the plate of snacks up to her room, from there they sat on the floor in circle and everyone looked to her, she had said they needed to get together but that was about all she had said. Kagome took a deep breath, "Okay today about two hours ago everyone but Ichigo, Rukia and Renji left to go back to Soul Society to help with an invasion there, Ichigo, me and my Father think Aizen's going to make a move to wipe us out weakening the city for the time when he decides to make the King's key. We will need to make sure he doesn't get a chance to pick us off, so team work between the four of you will be key. I don't know if my Father or anyone else has realized a fight at full power could harm the city, so Mizuiro you won't be protecting the group you will need to box everyone in a barrier to try and keep all the power and stray attacks contained."

Mizuiro nodded slowly, looking worried.

Kagome looked to Chizuru, "Chizuru I know up till now you haven't had much of a chance to use your powers in a fight where they worked easily, but I'm betting if Aizen shows up to pick us off there will be at least one girl, and your job will be to take them or just her out of the fight, Tatsuki, Keigo you two will need to work together and kill anyone threatening Chizuru or Mizuiro, and sadly I think you'll need to kill whoever Chizuru ensnares, that way she can turn her attention to any other girls, or to help you protect Mizuiro because he will have the most important job of all of us, protecting all of our normal friends."

Pale faces met her her stare, but their eyes said they could and would do it, Kagome just wished it wasn't necessary.

Now that she had mapped out the plan, she settled in for the wait 'reading' her math book. Really she watched everyone else from the corners of her eyes, Tatsuki was doing breathing exercises, Chizuru was watching Mizuiro while he meditated rather unsuccessfully, his nerves meant he would break the relaxed state of mind every five to ten minutes to check the room and see what they were doing, Keigo was trying to read a manga, she couldn't tell which one, but it wasn't holding his attention.

It was a relief to feel the Gargantua, Kagome was on her feet in a spilt second, she stuffed her book back in her bag, and she looked the four over one last time, before leading them out. The moment they were out of the house they headed for where the intruders were waiting over the river, they all ran almost as fast as they could. They however weren't as fast as everyone else, Kisuke, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo all beat them there. Half a block away Kagome stopped them and dropped her school bag off under a bush and pulled the two eager swords from her bag, she didn't get why the two were almost pulsing with power, but she could feel the fine tremble in the blades as she slung them over her shoulder. From there she lead them at a steady and calm pace to the top of the hill where they could see the stand off over their allies and their enemy.

"This is it." she hissed, not caring whether they heard her or not, her blood was pumping and she almost wanted to charge, but she didn't want to do that because she would be breaking her promise of no stupid stuff. She looked over the sixteen figures she was unfamiliar with, four women, plus one more she thought was a girl but if it was a girl she was very young, and the rest were men if you could call them such; They looked more like monsters in white and black, she was hard pressed to say who was the ugliest, the one with purple hair was a top runner, but so was the monster sized one, his jaw seemed to run into his whole body. Of course even as she called them the scariest they were among the weaker of the group, the old man with crown like mask felt wrong, he didn't just feel of evil, no he felt wrong, there was something twisting him, making him feel wrong... She couldn't tell who was more powerful him or the younger guy with light brown hair, she could tell from the younger guy's stance, and the lack of malicious aura he wasn't going to care whether he killed them or not, it meant nothing to him. He was only following orders.

She noted the woman with yellow hair was the most powerful of the women, but she was middle of the pack power wise, not too weak but not the strongest either. Without thinking she spoke out loud telling Chizuru what she had noticed, leaving any more planning to the four. Then her eyes slid over the three Shinigami in the sixteen, the black guy was wearing something over his eyes, but she wasn't sure as far away as they were if they were just glasses or if it was really covering his eyes, she didn't know whether be scared of him or brush him off as useless, because even as powerful as he felt, there was no intent only boredom. Her eyes slid over to the man standing in the middle, his aura was amazing and the strongest of everyone there, he was even a fair amount stronger then Ichigo.

Kagome started chewing her lip, this was bad, such a gap even after all Ichigo's training meant if he got involved... she looked him over looking for some clue of what do, she couldn't let Ichigo fight him alone, but her dad and she were weaker then Ichigo and Aizen was stronger then him... she stared hard looking for something anything to help, but the longer she looked at him the more a feeling of unease grew, something about this man Aizen was scaring her, and it wasn't the power gap or even the oily feeling of his power, it was something else.

Ichigo said something and the man, Aizen smirked, the side view of the upturn of his lips was all she needed. Her heart stopped for a split second, she exhaled, shock stealing the air from her lungs, and she felt the world tilt, horror blanked her mind except for one fact, Aizen was Naraku.

Kagome wanted to collapse, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she felt so much she wished she could split in to so many pieces it didn't matter. But the moment over, the world moved again, and she heaved a breath, her lungs filling, her heart began pounding, and her hands shook. Her mind raced, but there was only one thing burned into her mind, and it was he had to die. Then she let her power go.


	30. Chapter Omake!

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer If I don't own Bleach there is no way I own Memories of Nobody. But I did pull some parts directly from the english dubbed movie.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, I just realized if I put the last chapter plus the fight in one chapter it would be like fifteen thousand words and that is a bit longer then I like. But I'll throw you all a bone, I have had this Omake running about in my head for while and had thought about adding it to the story but I don't think it's part of the story because it has no really point, it's just fun. And sorry but I'm not finished with the fight yet but i am about half way done so look for it in the next week hopefully.  
**

Kagome blinked confused, she closed her eyes longer, then peaked, nope she was still here, where ever here was. She looked around, she had never in all her travels seen a place like this, rocky walls surrounded her and the sky boiled with odd gray clouds, she couldn't see people, plants or animals, only rocks and sky, and all of it was gray. She looked around, she was clearly in a valley, but she couldn't see any way up. She started to walk to her left when a girl's voice stopped her, "Where are you going?"

Kagome couldn't help it she jumped, once she back on the ground she whirled and saw the girl who had startled her so, she was wearing a Shinigami outfit with a red sash, and matching red ribbon tying her purple toned black hair back, her eyes were startling, almost orange instead of brown. The girl smiled, "Hey sorry to startle you, I just wanted to talk."

She hopped down from the ledge she had been perched on that Kagome hadn't noticed before, Kagome debated walking away, but she thought she should talk first, the girl didn't seen threatening. "You brought me here? To talk? About what?"

The girl giggled, "You ask a lot of questions and I will answer them but first I want you to watch something."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, the girl laughed harder, "You really need to stop copying Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat, "How... Who are you?"

The girl's smile turned sad, "I'll get to that in what we're watching."

Kagome looked around, her unease growing, "I don't see any TV..." She turned back to the girl to find her face inches from her own, she squeaked and tried to pull away, only the girl had her by the shoulders, the girl smiled, "I promise this won't hurt, it'll be a little confusing but it won't hurt."

Then she touched her forehead to Kagome's, she went stiff, surprised by the contact, then she let out a gasp as memories not her own started to flash before her eyes. She watched the girl leave this place looking lost and confused, she ended up on the bridge in Karakura, from there she walked and walked. It seemed like three or so days she walked Karakura town, till one day she walked into a store, she looked around and then saw a yellow ribbon, she picked it up and tied it in her hair. Then she walked out of the store and wandered some more, till she found herself at the train station, it was filled white things with red heads that formed a cone shape. Kagome could see the fear in the girl's eyes, as she looked at them, so Kagome was surprised when the girl who had been wearing a school uniform in a flash of wind and leaves transformed in to the Shinigami form Kagome had first seen her in. She attacked cutting and slicing the things, Kagome only now noticed Ichigo and Rukia. She saw the surprise on their faces as the girl leaped over their heads, she watched them ignoring the girl as she continued to clear out the station. She laughed when the girl stepped on Ichigo's face, it really seemed like he drew in every girl around him, making them want beat him, or comfort him. But when the girl went to released her sword Kagome saw the cold, hard flash of suspicion on Rukia's face, she recognized as the look Rukia got when she looked at her.

Kagome laughed as she watched Ichigo confront the girl after she had drawn their attention with her victory dance, she laughed when he had to go rescue his body from the good Samaritans, she watched him keep a hold of the girl as he and Rukia walked away after using the fake memory thing. She wasn't surprised when Rukia left to investigate the goings on and she wasn't surprised when the girl gave Ichigo her name with no fuss, Senna.

Senna was odd, she jumped from one thing to another and she couldn't seem to focus on any one thing. Ichigo didn't seem to understand it, he was amused and a little frustrated, but Kagome from her view point could feel Senna's confusion, she wasn't sure herself, so she distracted him with things that caught her fancy. She watched Senna run as Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto approached Ichigo, she watched him walk away, and giggled as she over heard the little kid say Ichigo was talking to himself.

Things abruptly changed, she was in her Father's shop and he was explain things to Ichigo, she could tell Ichigo was playing stupid to make sure he was right, and to annoy the uptight kid captain. She watched until Ichigo stood to leave, and it shifted abruptly again, she was back to watching Senna who was still at the mall on the other side of the city, and she was watching Ichigo look for her. She watched Senna challenge him and then watched amused as Ichigo chased her all over, only till Senna got distracted and climb up on the roof and then stepped out on one of the string of lights. Kagome watched Ichigo, and she saw the concern on his face as he watched Senna step out on the string, she saw his worry when Senna fell. From where she was standing, she saw that Senna left her body to reappear next to Ichigo behind him. She had to laugh when she saw how embarrassed he was when Senna started taking bows, she watched while Ichigo grabbed her and dragged her off. She smiled when he bought Senna dinner when Senna told him she had no money, she saw how hopeless Senna was when it came to paying attention, as Ichigo explained everything her dad had told him, she was confused by Senna's distance, and she had a feeling she now knew who the Memory Rosary was.

She was surprised by how strongly Ichigo reacted to learning Senna had stolen the new red ribbon she was wearing, she had never knew he hated thieves so much, she laughed long and hard to listening to the sales women harass Ichigo about his _girlfriend_ but she was amused because he hadn't really ever reacted so strongly to someone saying the two of them were together. She laughed when Senna harassed him about the ferris wheel, she was also confused because he had never complained about being broke to her. She smiled while Senna skipped off to the bathroom to tie the ribbon back in hair, she frowned a little when Senna spoke out loud to herself about Ichigo, she already had noticed Senna was trying to flirt, she wasn't very good at and Ichigo didn't seem to have noticed, but she was.

Then Senna stopped and stood frozen looking out a window, Kagome peaked over her shoulder trying to see what made her freeze when the abrupt change happened again; she saw a little girl run towards a man with a smiling face, only for him to disappear leaving the girl to fall to the ground, then she was some place else again. This time the graveyard Senna had seen out the window; it was a funeral, and there was a man holding a picture of a girl who look a lot like Senna. As soon as she realized the photo looked like Senna she was back in the mall with Senna, who seemed to have forgotten Ichigo was waiting on her, as she took off running leaving the mall for the graveyard. Kagome wondered for a brief moment if she would get to see what Ichigo was doing, but no she went with Senna, she watched her run down the dark streets, and then slowly walk to the door and push it open.

While Senna was distracted by the gravestones and the idea she was buried here, Kagome could see the blanks lurking in the corners of the graveyard she watched worried about what would happen next. All that happened was right before Senna turned down the row where she though she might have been buried, the blank's head turned angry red and they attacked trying to grab and hold Senna. Senna evaded the searching hands, but she had a near miss when a big ugly black man attacked her with the oddest weapon Kagome had ever seen. He was wearing green clothes and green, copper and red armor, his hat was funny looking, and Kagome could see four others had appeared behind Senna they were wearing pretty much the same thing, even if their weapons were a bit different. Kagome listened with a half ear while Senna transformed into her Shinigami form and demanded to know why the ugly guy had attacked her.

She watched Senna get her butt handed back to her, she could tell Senna was only maybe as powerful as Rukia, if not a likely weaker. She smiled to herself as Ichigo showed up, none of the people had even seen him move, they were clearly far weaker then the enemies she was used to facing, but the way they got from one place to other... That was something she had never seen before, when ever the Arrancar showed she could feel space warping, but this was nothing she could touch or feel. She laughed at Senna defensive answer to Ichigo's question after he cut the ugly guy's arm off, she had to shake her head, it was so typical of Ichigo to say sorry for attacking first, questions later. She wondered why Ichigo didn't ask Senna what she meant when she said her whole family was buried here, but she could tell he wanted to if the inquisitive look was anything to go by.

She couldn't help but laugh till she cried listening to the way dumbed down story of why Senna needed to spend the night, the look on Isshin's face was so funny, she could tell he thought Senna and Ichigo were going out. Not to mention Karin's suspicion was hysterical, she was so on to Ichigo when ever he said something overly simple, like his story didn't explain why he was even there, how he knew her, or even anything about Senna. Then the memories skipped, it was morning and she was standing with Ichigo and Senna at the train station again. She saw Senna run long before Ichigo noticed but she stayed with him, she noticed he was looking around the train station confused, she saw he realize something and she smiled when he spoke to Senna only to realize she was gone. She watched him have a freak out moment, only for Senna to call him over, and show him the little soul she had found. She saw the honest concern on his face for the little boy, but the little boy was crying too hard to notice, so she was mildly annoyed by Senna's 'your scaring him'.

She then watched Senna get the boy to stop crying and volunteered Ichigo to go with them and help the boy find his Father, as the day went on and they tried to help the little soul Kagome was amazed by how good Ichigo was with kids. She knew just as well as Ichigo did trying to find his dad was almost hopeless, if the boy's dad hadn't gone on, what were the odds he'd be at the festival. Or where the festival had been. But she was just as surprised as Ichigo when they turned into the shrine, and it was filled with people, the little boy ran forward and found his father, the two smiled and said their thanks hinting to what she she had already guessed, and then they left. Kagome watched the past Senna start crying as she realized she must be the Memory Rosary, Kagome smiled as Ichigo went to comfort her, he really couldn't help but want to a be a hero. He was just about to reach out and touch her when a door to Soul Society opened, and out came some captains. Kagome couldn't help but smile sadly as she realized Ichigo didn't understand what Soul Society was there for, he knew what Senna was and he couldn't guess, she knew he wanted them to be the good guys but they weren't really.

She watched Senna try to defend herself but Kagome knew what was going to happen next A all the Blanks around them would attack or B the Shinigami would attack and take her away, declaring her something less then them. She couldn't contain her sneer, the damned fools would follow orders blindly wrong and right were beneath them. She watched them ready themselves for attack and noticed Ichigo's growing anger, she clenched her firsts, she knew it wasn't his style to see something so wrong and not do something, but if he turned against them they would do their best to put him down and he might even end up arrested. She chewed her lip, disgust for the Soul Society filling her, worry for whenever this had happened had her wanting to stop and ask, she was thinking about how to pull away when Senna's action settled it for her, just as the scared and confused girl went to back away her eyes flicked to Ichigo, and he didn't fail her, he stepped out in front of her and pushed her behind him.

Kagome closed her eyes, she focused and suddenly could feel the faintest touch on her shoulders, she lifted her arms and pushed, the voices and vague sensations she was feeling stopped, and she fell on rocky ground. She panted, feeling like the world was spinning, she looked up to see Senna leaning back against the rock wall, Senna looked up, "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Senna blinked at her, Kagome took that as her Que, but what she asked wasn't what she meant to, "You love him don't you?"

Senna smiled sadly, "Yes."

"Did he love you?"

"I don't know, you know as well as I do what sort of man he is, and so it's possible but unlikely."

Kagome nodded, Senna smiled, "Now what did you really want to know?"

"Why are you showing me this?"

Senna paused looking thoughtful, "A couple of reasons, one to prove if you are ever found out what he'll do, two I wanted to talk to you, three maybe just to warn you a little bit about what could happen if you ever hurt him too much."

Kagome nodded again, then asked, "How do you know about Sesshomaru?"

Senna out right grinned, "What am I?"

Kagome paused thinking about it, "The Memory Rosary."

Senna nodded, "I am and have all lost memories."

It dawned on her and she felt embarrassed she hadn't realized before, "Now I feel stupid..."

Senna laughed, before turning more serious, "Now are you ready to go back?"

Kagome nodded and Senna touched her forehead to Kagome's, in an instant she was back where she had been, she listened to Ichigo's speech and had to smile seeing the guilt on the white haired man's face, she was glad to see Rukia's concern at Ichigo telling them no, she knew Rukia knew what this could mean for him, with Soul Society. Then she was proven half right, someone attacked first but it wasn't the Shinigami, it was the weird clan with crappy fashion sense.

The explosions meant almost no one could tell who or what was where but it was soon prove mote as the blanks came out and attacked, mixing with the clan members. Ichigo and Senna were still on the ground but the moment the blanks came at them Ichigo got them out of there and entrusted Senna to Kon. Kon apparently wasn't good at his job he got cornered quickly and had to be rescued by Rukia who he latched on to, leaving Senna to herself, and she thought she should help by transforming, her first hit on the apparent leader got her knocked out. Kagome had to admit it was kinda of funny to see how surprised Ichigo was by the ugly guy from before growing his arm back, but it made sense blacks were energy and he had control of them so why would he not use them like that? She had a feeling she wouldn't like what came next when the clan began to pull back, but when Ichigo went Bankai she knew she wouldn't like it. She was right of course, she had to look away as he started to fall, stabbed through the stomach going all the way through, and almost cutting into his spine, she was glad that not everyone let him fall, but she did note it was the captains who did so, Rukia proved to be a better friends then Renji. She might have to remember that for the future.

The memories skipped to him being healed by... what ever it was Orihime did. She was amused by how crowded the small room was, it was a stark contrast to the room she woke up in, his was almost overflowing with friends, she had woken to just her Father. She ignored Jinta's comments she knew when ever he cared enough to be mean one of three things was happening, he hated the person, or he was worried, or he cared, Jinta really was a lot like Inuyasha in hind sight...

She jumped just like most the room when Ichigo started talking, Kagome had to frown when she saw how concerned Rukia was, and she frowned harder when she saw Orihime was the only one to offer him a hand up, though to be fair if her Father had offered him one he likely wouldn't have taken it. But she out and out growled when she saw the little smirk her Father had when Ichigo made it clear he was leaving less then a minute after waking up from a serious wound. She was glad at least the girls in the room made it clear they weren't sure he should go, true he ignored them but they tried.

Then the memories skipped, she was suddenly on the bridge with Rukia and Ichigo, staring down into the water where a glowing green portal was, they could see down through and Kagome could tell she had.. was in the valley of screams. She watched Ichigo give Rukia orders and left, diving though the water into the valley. She then left with Rukia, she watched as she used Hoho to get to the store, where she told Urahara everything, she then had him open a gate to Soul Society though which she left through as fast as she could. Once there in Soul Society she started to move even faster, she pushed her way though crowds of people to get to a guarded door with the number one on it, where she pushed past the guards who were threatening her. Kagome saw as the doors opened a number of men and two women, the oddest of which was an old scarred man who seemed to be in charge, he was the one who spoke up. "How dare you interrupt a Captain's meeting!"

Rukia threw herself to floor kneeling, head low almost touching the ground. She looked up, "My deepest apologies Sir, and I will happily accept any punishment later, however I have information you need to hear..."

Kagome found herself staring into Senna eyes, Senna smiled and pulled away, "I want to clear a few things up, the evil plot was to use me and the blanks to force the World of the Living and Soul Society together killing millions allowing the clan to take over rather easily. But their understanding of the Memory Rosary is very flawed, not that I would tell them other wise. But instead of me being formed because the blanks came together, it's always here, and it's in balance as long as the Memory Rosary is here, things become unbalanced if the Memory Rosary's curiosity over comes the comfort of being here. I let mine get to me, so I left, and time in the normal world is not very good for us, it jumbles up the memories and we forget anything we knew about ourselves very quickly. I think it's to protect us, after all if we don't know what we are it's a lot harder to find us. But my leaving let the Clan... whatever they called themselves, in, and time is irrelevant here; Which is how I know about you time traveling and about Sesshomaru, he became a blank because he had too much knowledge of death to just die, so it took him a long to give it up and move on, becoming our dearly loved, stiff Captain Kuchiki. But I got to the world of the living spent three days before things went south, leading to the Clan capturing me and bring me back here, which was bad, I had off set the balance so bringing me back pushed it even further. But anyway ignore what Soul Society thinks their dead wrong.

Kagome blinked and pulled away before Senna could go on, "So you mean everything would have been fine but for the Clan guys that Soul Society banished, therefore setting themselves up for them to come back bigger, better, and meaner?"

Senna blinked and tilted her head to the left, thinking, before she burst out laughing. "Wow I hadn't ever thought of it that but yeah! Totally! They screwed themselves over by not killing them off before. ha. Anyway you ready?"

Kagome nodded and found herself back right where Rukia had left off, "The Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has discovered an entry way to the Valley of Screams though the World of the Living and has gone there to rescue the Memory Rosary. I beseech you! Please to send reinforcements to assist Ichigo!"

Kagome scowled she really didn't want to think well of the girl Soul Reaper but her passionate request was worth a few points. Kagome was unsure of what to think, the old white haired guy from before was surprised, but he also seemed concerned, which didn't fit with his behavior of before... the guy wearing pink didn't seem surprised at all nor did most the other captains, but they did seem grave, they tilted they're heads down, frowns written across their faces. Something had to wrong. Kagome snickered at her last thought, besides the obvious. Then the really old leader guy spoke, "I am afraid I can not honor your request."

Rukia spoke, surprised, and most likely in a rather disrespectful way. "But, why Head Captain?"

"Mind you I am not taking the Substitute Soul Reapers choice lightly, however we have only one hour and there is no guarantee that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads could enter into the Valley of Screams, defect the enemy and return with the Memory Rosary in that time."

With every word the old man spoke Kagome could almost feel her hair standing on end, disgust for the man filling her, without ever meeting him in person she didn't like him, and dare she say it she almost hated him.

"Do not think poorly of me," with that phrase Rukia lowered her head, hiding her face and her feelings towards the Head Captain's choice, Kagome would have grinned but the old man was still speaking. "This captain's meeting is now over. All squads will began emergence procedures. Prepare the Kido Cannon!"

In a flash she was looking at a towering spear thing that was beginning to glow yellow-green, but the scary part was it was aimed at Karakura, Kagome understood the Head Captain would kill humans trying to save Soul Society. Rage boiled beneath her skin "The stupid old senile..." she trailed off as she realized she was standing next to Rukia looking out and Renji was coming up behind her. She had to laugh when there was an awkward silence before both of them spoke, Rukia started and Renji drown er out, "I'm going too!" and she was shocked but pleased when Renji added, "Crazy bastard I'm not about to let him take all the glory again."

She deflated, of course he wasn't talking about the crap plan the Head Captain had come up with, maybe the Head Captain's plan could save a few but he wasn't even trying to save a lot. She followed Rukia and Renji through back to the real world where they met everyone on the bridge, Kagome was surprised her Father wasn't going through but realized whatever Ichigo said her Father really didn't seem to be much of a fighter, But she almost jumped out of her skin when Captain Hitsugaya spoke up, she didn't think he was that cool, she wasn't surprised by the other going though. Orihime proved once again how obsessed she was with Ichigo, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to care, this, when ever this happened it was before she had come, besides it was nice to see concern for him. She saw them go over the edge of the bridge, into the water. But before she could try to follow she found herself in the same world she was physically in now, but elsewhere not to mention it looked a touch different, there was lighting, and a weird white-gray tree pulling the sky to the ground. Kagome listened to the pre-fight banter and was amused, even if she put the Soul Reapers as a whole down this group seemed okay, but that didn't mean she would skipped up to them next time she saw them and tell them everything.

She watched the big guy with the little pink haired girl on his shoulder, he was chasing the guys around and seemed annoyed by it, she could tell his was a serious fighter, no sparring with him. She wasn't sure what to make of the little girl though, she seemed young and was giggling but around someone like that she had to have seen a lot of death, not to mention she was powerful, very powerful. She heard a scream that told her someone had killed the female of the clan she just hadn't seen who. She went off to look for Ichigo, Kagome had to scowl with what she found, why the hell hadn't he gone Bankai? Why the hell was he letting weak twerps like that stop him? Sure there was two but still...

Then Renji showed up out of no where, and threw Ichigo on, she had to admit, that snake of his would be hard to fight as big as it is. She followed on after Ichigo, she had to groan why did he have to scream? Senna if she was in the big tree thing, would be at the center, not on the edge, not to mention she likely couldn't hear him. She found herself going blah blah blah as the Clan leader, she still wasn't clear on his name, monologued, of course Ichigo was encouraging him. Of course she was torn between laughing and crying, bring it on? That was his word choice? Not I'll kill you, you're toast? Or any other variations, but bring it on? Man that guy had to have watched why too much pop american culture in where it was he had been wandering. Than Ichigo went Bankai and she wanted to drool, when would she get over that? He's fighting for his and a lot of other people's lives and she wants to go starry eyed? She was so lame. She flinched, not only did first blood go the clan dude, he got Ichigo pinned, if she didn't know this was only a memory of something that had already happened she would be going after his ass, beating Ichigo like that just wasn't okay.

Kagome had to look away, it hurt to see him so beaten up, not to mention he was defending the humanity of something just mostly human... okay she needed to shut up, wasn't that the same damn thing she had done in the past? If she could do it so could he, even if it meant he had to fight and bleed to win, and she had to do the same. Then she had to look twice, not only had he broken free, it looked like his wave of energy had healed himself.. or Senna had done it, but either way he didn't seem to have noticed.. that might be something she had to work on with him.

Senna's voice rang though her mind, "I told you of Sesshomaru's new life but let me prove to you he hasn't changed a bit. She found herself standing above Rukia who was surrounded by multiples of the guy Ichigo had chopped the arm off of, it looked bad for Rukia but Kagome could see one of the Captains running her way, long black hair billowed behind, still falling in to place perfectly when he stopped to release his sword. The words he said proved it beyond a doubt, "As you pass into the next life feel honored that perished by my Bankai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Kagome had to laugh, seriously, the hair, the serious face, not to mention being pretty, and then the 'I killed you with no effort', he had to be Sesshomaru. Senna pulled her to the real world or the real Valley of Screams while Kagome continued to chortle, she grinned, "You really were worried Demons had no souls."

Kagome shook her head, slowly sobering, "No I worried he had done too much to get reborn, but for me to get to meet him... That is just amazing."

Senna nodded, and her hand reached out and touched the jewel through her shirt, "I can understand."

Kagome pulled away surprised and worried, but Senna laughed, "Sorry I just think the reason Soul Society originally thought I would be some sort of jewel is because of this and with as many different memories I have of it I have to say I understand why."

Kagome nodded, hand still over the jewel. Senna sighed, "I can't blame you for being so protective of it so on with the memories."

She found herself at the center of the tree thing standing one branch away from the stand off between the leader of the clan and Ichigo, she had to cross her fingers when she saw the Leader begin to power up for the last strike, she knew in her head Ichigo had to have won, and he was stronger then the other guy, but all the man needed was to get lucky... She watched the surprised expression on the Clan leader's face as he faded to dust, the poor man never saw it coming. She saw the look on Senna's face when Ichigo pried her from the tree, she was sunk, the one man show of heroics and Senna was ready to kill or even die for him, not that it seemed that was usual. She herself had felt that way from pretty much the moment she met him, even if she had denied it to herself for a long time. Watched them dash for the others and the waiting portal, then she was on the bridge with the other humans and her Father, looking down into the water.

She watched Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji and Rukia along with Sesshomaru's human version, and a couple others she didn't know, the big berserker guy with the little pink haired girl. They hovered over the water looking down, Kagome barely noticed as she and Orihime rushed forward to look down to see if Ichigo was coming.

He leapt from the water at last, Senna in his arms, Kagome winced as she realized how jealous she was seeing him hold Senna made her, she shouldn't be, she had told herself she didn't want to be protected. She look around at everyone's happy faces and had smile, if a bit wistfully, she missed having friends like this, she laughed when Ichigo thanked Renji and Rukia after landing on the bridge, Renji would make it sound like he could care less if Ichigo did anything, never mind she could see as well has Rukia had much Renji cared. He was just a bit gruff.

She almost missed Jinta's comment about moochers, because she was distracted by the green glow from the water growing stronger, and she looked back to the group to see if any of them had noticed, only Senna had. She watched worried as Ichigo turned back to Senna, her ribbon in hand, offering it back to her, when the growing power around the water let lose a wind, Senna didn't even seem to notice the ribbon blowing away. Kagome watched as Senna ignored everyone's worried exclamations, she had a feeling she knew what Senna would have to do, she was proven right a second later when Senna leapt from the bridge, she followed Ichigo off after her, wanting to know what Ichigo would say before Senna erased everything up to four days ago.

She snorted at Ichigo's question, wasn't it obvious? He may have done what he set out to do in rescuing Senna but he didn't do it fast enough. She smiled sadly at the look in Senna's eyes before she closed them, Senna thought she would survive this. She had to admit she couldn't get to jealous about Senna reaching out for one last word before she saved him, Senna was going to risk it all for Ichigo.

"Ichigo I'm scared."

"Senna..."

The way he trailed off told her he didn't understand, he thought it was just her being afraid of the two worlds drawing near.

"I will do it, I just can't... I can't allow it not when this is such a wonderful world with so many beautiful people living in it, not where you live Ichigo. I can't let that happen!"

Kagome closed her eyes, sorrow for the young girl forced for face her fears of everything she is, the tremble in her voice spoke of how deeply she was afraid. Her eyes opened, surprised by the sudden calm in Senna's voice, "It's okay, the blanks are still near me and I'm not afraid of them now. If I return their memories to them now they'll be at peace, and the barrier between the worlds will be strong again."

Kagome saw the glow surround her, golden and warm, her clothes reverted to the school uniform Senna had been wearing before. She felt a small needle of pain at Ichigo voice, "But Senna..."

"If the World of the Living were destroyed then there would be no Ichigo, and I can't imagine a world without you."

Kagome shut her eyes, ignoring the fact the glow crept through, it hurt to see someone who loved him as much as she did, it hurt to know Senna had done everything for him, she flinched when she heard the desperation in Ichigo's voice as he tried to stop her. Her arms wrapped themselves around her, and she turned her head away at Senna's last words, "No Ichigo I could never allow you to die instead of me!"

She opened her eyes to meet Senna's, her warn orange eyes were sympathetic, "It hurts to see how easy he is to love doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded, "You thought you were killing yourself, and you went ahead anyway, just for him."

Senna nodded, "I actually kind did kill myself, I killed the body I had made when I left for the real world, and I erased everything about me and what had happened, so for all intents and purposes I did die, Ichigo doesn't remember me nor does anyone else."

Kagome nodded, "Then why am I here?"

"Two... no three reasons. One I thought seeing this might give you some insight into Ichigo. Two I wanted to meet you, talk to you, understand you a little better. Memories aren't everything, I may know everything Sesshomaru, Rin and Jinenji knew about you, but that isn't everything. And last I wanted to make it clear if you ever go too far and hurt Ichigo too much, I will return and try to get him to fall in love with me again, and you saw what can happen when I leave."

Kagome shivered, she was going to have too harass Ichigo in the morning about have the scariest ex-girlfriends ever.

"Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, "Yep be the best girlfriend ever or I might be to blame when the world as we know it ends."

"Good."

Kagome sat bolt upright in bed, panting, she wanted to think it was a dream but she hadn't seen some of those people before so she thought it unlikely it was just a dream, meaning, she needed to complain to Ichigo about scary ex-girlfriends. She rolled over, grumbling about how unfair her life was, she was pretty sure after all Ichigo wasn't having dreams where Inuyasha threatened him with dooming the whole world...

**Happy Easter!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, especially Bleach or Inuyasha. So sorry for the cliffy last chapter. Dear dear, beloved reviewers, all who said I was killing them with the suspense, didn't you ever think maybe that was the point? (grins) Well torture over... mostly.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Sunday**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo pushed himself to reach the river, he didn't need to look behind himself to see everyone else struggling to catch up, Renji and Urahara were the ones closest to keeping up, he didn't know where Yoruichi was but she wasn't around as far as he could tell. Ichigo reached the river and stopped, he had gone Bankai the moment he sensed them, it didn't matter because at the moment Aizen and his Arrancar didn't seem ready to fight yet. He continued to stare, while Renji, Urahara and the others arrived, Orihime was hanging back but at the same time she didn't seem to want to leave them alone. Ichigo scowled, the only ones in the group he knew was Aizen and the two other captains who had defected, he didn't know the Arrancar but he was surprised Ulquiorra wasn't there, he after all was the strongest. He felt Kagome approaching, his scowl deepened, he really wished she didn't have to fight, she had fought enough. He was careful not look at her and the four, he wasn't sure Aizen and the others had noticed them yet and if they hadn't he didn't want to give them away. "Walk away Aizen and no one will get hurt."

He wasn't surprised that the man just smirked, but he was a smidgen surprised by Rukia and Renji's glares, he almost wanted to turn and point out they were the one with fewer numbers, and in general weaker fighters. He was then surprised when a killing intent to rival Kenpachi's stabbed though his chest followed by a flare of power, a power only he in the group facing off with Aizen was familiar with, it was Kagome. He lowered the hand from his chest noting not only had Rukia and Orihime fallen to their knees, but three of the Arrancar had too. The Reiatsu lowered it's self fading back into her normal invisible self, but everyone now knew where to look for her, Ichigo looked down at her and was shocked by the look on her face, she absolutely meant that killing intent, she was pale but resolute, Shikon clenched in her right hand, her left reaching over her shoulder to draw Tetsusaiga. Not only was she furious, she was standing in a crater, at least a foot deep, and the four who had been flanking her had all fallen to the ground and were staring at her, almost afraid.

Ichigo almost wanted to call out to her to remind her of her promise but he didn't want Aizen to know any more then he already did about her, Aizen's reaction to the furious killing intent was to turn so he was looking at her, and smirk. "ah, yes... I still don't know you or why your here, but I had wondered if you would show."

Ichigo watched alarmed, by her face growing paler at his words, before she smiled in a way he hadn't seen since she said all of her friends died eventually, she spoke, her voice cold, icy even. "Yes I suppose you would wonder, seeing as when you die your suppose to lose all memories of your life... if you could have called yours a life. But.. it doesn't matter."

With that she kicked off flinging herself towards Aizen, for a split second Aizen seemed to freeze surprised, Ichigo felt his body scream he needed to interrupt, get between her and Aizen, his very soul seemed to echo the cry to protect, he even took a step forward. But in a flash he almost didn't see Gin was blocking her, his sword locked with hers. Ichigo almost sighed with relief but he remembered how fast Gin could be, he charged, attacking from the side only to find find his way blocked by an Arrancar. He was strange, not wearing a shirt and having a beak like mask, he grinned, "It's not nice to interrupt."

Ichigo snarled, "Get the fuck out of my way."

The guy fake pouted, before grinning, "I going to fight you, cut you up into ity bity pieces and then I'll kill your little girlfriend there if Gin hasn't finished her off."

Ichigo clenched his jaw, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he watched his attack force the Arrancar back, then he caught Kagome mentioning, 'Hakudoshi,' Ichigo couldn't help the double take, he looked over looking away from the guy he had knocked back, ""Wait wasn't Hakudoshi one of Naraku's people and she said.. how the fucking hell is Aizen Naraku?""

"_**Are you asking me king?"**_

""Shut Up.""

"_**If you want, however I think it best you kill the bird Bastard as fast as you can."**_

""Bird bastard...?""

Ichigo looked back to his opponent and found him in a bird form he had missed him releasing, "Fuck," he growled, he knew today was going to suck.

**Kagome**

Kagome felt the insanity leave her, instead she was calm, frozen almost, she would kill him and he would burn in hell like he was suppose to be doing now. She pulled her power back, she barely noticed the crater her rage had caused, she did notice how the four had fallen away from her and how they were staring almost looking scared of her. A small corner of her heart had sympathy, but comforting them wasn't her first priority now.

She was unsurprised by Naraku looking at her, she had given herself away spectacularly, "ah, yes... I still don't know you or why you're here, but I had wondered if you would show."

Kagome frowned annoyed by his blasé approach, but the words made her frozen mind start working again, how had Naraku who died only some months ago, then planned a take over for hundreds of years? How... It didn't matter till the fight was over, she sparred Ichigo half a glance, he looked worried but his entire focus was on her, she almost felt her face twitch into a smile, he was right to worry she was going to do something stupid, "Yes I suppose you would wonder, seeing as when you die you're suppose to lose all memories of your life... if you could have called yours a life. But.. it doesn't matter."

She kicked off, feeling Tetsusaiga's lust for Naraku's blood, it matched her own in intensity, they both wanted him dead so much that at the moment it didn't matter her father was there, it didn't matter she had promised Ichigo to be careful, and it didn't matter her two rivals were watching. The last man who she hadn't taken the time to look at got between her and Aizen a grin on his face, it was almost friendly, she ignored the ring of Tetsusaiga against his sword. She was looking over his face, pale almost white skin, silvery purple hair, no lips, and she didn't know what color his eyes were with them slitted. But she knew him, "Hakudoshi." Kagome snickered, remembering the young incarnation's hate for Naraku, "Still working for Naraku in the next life." She felt the man falter for a split second, taken aback by her casual reaction to him verses Aizen. With that second she slashed with Shikon, cutting deep into his middle, he fell back and Kagome noticed Ichigo was facing off with an Arrancar, and big red bird one at that. She wished him luck and then was back to narrating her thoughts as she tried to work out how this was possible, she looked back to Aizen. "Though I suppose you're human now, so I should be calling you Onigumo. You were trash then, and even if you've gotten a bit better you still are scum."

She hacked at Hakudoshi, he was backpedaling trying to regain his force, but it was hard as deep as the cut she had dealt him was, and as fast as she was coming after him. Then he grinned wider, "Got ya, Shoot to Kill Shinso."

Kagome barely had time to move Shikon over her heart, but the blade she could barely see, took her in the stomach. Kagome felt her mouth fall open, a choked gasp escaping her. It hurt, and it broke through her rage, she realized he was and had always been too tricky an opponent to take as lightly as she had been. He retracted it a grin on his face, "An eye for an eye."

Kagome heard Ichigo's oath, and for the first time realized everyone was fighting, and she laughed, "I should have known better you were never the type to fall back so easily."

"_**Why are you playing Kagome? the bastard who killed everyone is right here."**_

Kagome glanced around, the four were doing as she instructed, Orihime had retreated to stand with Mizuiro, Kagome realized she could feel the Vizard approaching, and she knew they had some beef with Aizen and if she was going to kill him... ""Shut it Kikyo, I'm not playing I just wasn't using my head.""

"Yuuki-Kai!" and she charged, Hakudoshi went to shoot his sword at her and she batted it aside, trying to get up close and personal. He was pulling his sword back but she had Shikon running along it forcing away, even as fast as it was retracting, she got close and using Tetsusaiga cut deep into his chest and arm. He had Shinso close now, so she focused on parrying the strikes, even if the second wound she had got in was good, it wasn't good enough to slow him down, just make him angry, if the lack of smile was anything to go by.

She parried, almost panting with the speed he was using. It was fast for her, almost too fast, but not quite. After so much time with Ichigo she knew how to reacted even if she couldn't see, but she also knew how to get faster. She closed her eyes, without a hand free she need to pull on Kikyo's power, she felt the rush and opened her purple and black eyes, Hakudoshi looked surprised, she grinned from under her mask. "Something wrong?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she charged Shikon ready, "Shinboku-Shou!" He blocked but she was gaining force, she locked Tetsusaiga behind Shikon giving her more force, and finally he gave, his sword shattered under her attack. She caught a good look of his face and it was shocked, dare she say a little afraid, then all she could see was the spray of blood as she nearly cut his arm off a little below the elbow, and cut deep into his chest and shoulder.

He fell, the pieces of his sword falling with him, he fell smashing into the street creating a crater, Kagome risked a glance around. Two of the female Arrancars were dead. The third one, a brunette was fighting, and the blonde it the weird top was doing her best to attack the four which explained why Hakudoshi had actually hit the ground. Chad was helping Tatsuki, who was doing her best to knock the female Arrancar with brown hair down. Ichigo had finished off the red bird guy and was fighting the blonde with the high collar, who was trying to get past to kill the four. And that was when she saw the reinforcements, she grinned turning back to look at the blank faced Narak... Aizen. "You still need to get better minions."

**Urahara**

Kisuke wouldn't have told anyone how sure he was that they were going to die today, he really wished it had gone like he had first planned for, and the Hogyoku had died, hidden in Rukia's soul, or he could have lived with the second plan, and the Hogyoku had woken two if not three or four months ago, and there was an epic battle where he was badly hurt if not killed using the Kido he had devised to seal it beyond the reach of any other intending to use it.

But if he was going to wish, he might as well wish, that what had ever had happen to his baby girl to turn her hard and realistic hadn't. That she hadn't had to kill her mother's killer, and see her brother and grandfather die. Kisuke watched Aizen carefully, he sort of knew the man and how he thought, so it wasn't that surprising to see such a powerful force here to kill them. He nearly jumped when Ichigo offered the man a chance to leave, that didn't fit with what he knew of him, his sense of justice... why would he...

Then killing intent strong enough to rival Shinji's the night Aizen betrayed them, stabbed his chest, he noticed the power was strong enough and had surprised them enough that Orihime and Rukia had fallen to their knees, he looked to see if it had come from Aizen's side, only to see a perturbed look flash across Aizen's face before he turned looking down towards the ground. He followed his gaze and his heart jumped to his throat, it might have been a good thing because it was the only thing that stopped him from crying out her name. He felt his heart beat faster, Kagome was here. Kagome was facing Aizen. And they knew each other...? What did Aizen mean 'ah, yes... I still don't know you or why your here, but I had wondered if you would show.'

Had Kagome fought before?

Didn't that mean she had powers and had been hiding them from him?

If she had powers that could explain her disappearances...

He fought to keep his face from showing how scared he was for her, he knew if Aizen knew he cared for her, his worries about Soul Society would be moot because Aizen would kill her just to get to him. Then Kagome might as well have kicked him in the stomach for the impact her next words had on him; "Yes I suppose you would wonder, seeing as when you die you're suppose to lose all memories of your life... if you could have called yours a life. But.. it doesn't matter."

She had known Aizen while he was alive. That had been three hundred years ago at least! What the hell had his daughter been doing! Or better yet what the hell was she to know someone from that long ago?

Then she did something that almost made him fling himself between her and Aizen, she charged. Ichigo reacted even faster then him, but still not fast enough, Gin met her a grin on his face, he seemed amused by her anger. But her reaction to him was just as surprising, she laughed, or at least he heard her make a sound like a laugh, it didn't sound like it was amused though, and once again she pulled some random name out of thin air. "Hakudoshi."

"Still working for Naraku in the next life."

Kisuke found he didn't know anything about her at all, she said she was good with a bow, but then why was she fighting with two different swords? And she had three, why would anyone need three swords? It was only then that he realized Ichigo had tried to help her only for an Arrancar to attack him. He snapped out of his shock, "Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, take them down. He lead the charge, and ended up entangled with a mountain of an Arrancar, calling himself Nirgge Pacduoc. He wasn't too concerned, Benihime was much stronger then this lump, but unfortunately the lump could dodge, but at least Benihime was keeping him moving enough that the lump couldn't get an attack in edgewise. That allowed him to keep an eye on was going on. He nearly bit though his lip when Kagome was stabbed by Gin, but then he was shocked by how little it phased her, he noticed Ichigo had flinched when she was stabbed, but from his angle he shouldn't have been able to see it...

Then she started to use attacks, he couldn't make out what they did, but they seemed to up her strength, because now she was the one pushing Gin. Kisuke was worried Gin would release his Bankai the way the fight was going, when Kagome used another attack, that decided it. Gin fell his sword broken, and arm almost chopped off. He was once again remind of how he didn't know his daughter at all, because the Kagome he remembered would have been horrified to have done that to a person, but she just turned away, looking to Aizen.

"You still need to get better minions."

Kisuke almost laughed, what kind of person says that when four of your allies are doing their best to hold off one person, and the others are doing their best with just the underlings of the minions? "Sing Benihime!" He finally cut Nirgge Pacduoc down, the big elephant fell, the sound as he crashed into a parked car adding to the sounds of chaos.

**Rukia**

She panted, having fallen to her knees under the huge monstrous killing intent mingled with power she was unfamiliar with, she noted with the part of her mind that wasn't frozen in fear, that it felt a bit little Ichigo's. She stood the moment it let up, she quickly look towards Aizen she was afraid it had come from his side, but he was looking down...

She gasped, mind blank, she was unable to understand how that much power could have come from Kagome. She had thought... no. Even having known there was more to the girl, but this...

"ah, yes... I still don't know you or why your here, but I had wondered if you would show."

And Aizen even knew of her! How did she not know? How did any of them not know? Rukia slowly looked around, Orihime was shocked, Kisuke was shocked, but the rest... even Renji... How many had known? Ichigo had to have, he was worried but he always did that when one of his friends was fighting or about to fight. He would be more worried if she was his girlfriend... Was that true or was it a cover for training?

"Yes I suppose you would wonder, seeing as when you die your suppose to lose all memories of your life... if you could have called yours a life. But.. it doesn't matter."

Rukia froze again for the second time in less then a minute, how the hell did this human know someone who had to have died a minimum of three hundred years ago? If she had been surprised before she literally stopped, breathing, thinking, and dare she say her heart stopped at the shock she felt. Seeing Higurashi fling herself at Aizen, her two swords ready, and her face crying out her lust for his blood. It was only hearing Ichigo swear that brought her back to reality of the fight, they had been vastly out numbered and out powered, but Higurashi evened out the odds a little bit, she realized Ichigo was locked into a fight with a red bird Arrancar.

Rukia looked back to Higurashi to see her fighting Gin, that made her shiver, that was one person she had never wanted to fight, he scared her far too much. She stepped forward one step only to find an Arrancar looking at her, his yellow eyes gleaming behind his mask. "Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen."

He smiled, "So polite. Findor Carias, loyal Fraccion of His Majesty Baraggan."

**Ishida**

He lower his hand from his chest, he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. He had seen how much damage she could take in a fight, and it had seemed to him the more power the Shinigami had the more they could take, so he really should have known she was capable of such levels. He noted distantly Chad was recovering similarly, the amount of hate for such powerful killing intent was worrying...

They knew each other!

Okay, that didn't make any sense whatsoever, for her to have killed him she had to be three hundred or more years old and she herself had said her father was Kisuke, and the longest he had been here was only a hundred years.

She was going to have some explaining to do after this, and on top of that why wasn't she wearing her Shinigami outfit, he knew she had one, so why wasn't she wearing it? Unless... she was hiding her abilities, they wouldn't go all out on her if they thought she was a normal human. He shook his head, that was damn clever of her.

Or not. He almost sighed out loud when she flung herself at Aizen, that was far too brash, having killed him when he was alive or not. She was far too much like Kurosaki for her own good, no wonder the two of them were together, ridiculous bravery, stupid charges, and far too big a heart, he knew the girls would have argued the last, but he had seen how she set the others up, Chad and Tatsuki, she had helped Daisuke and Michiru. Even if Rukia hated her, the very fact Rukia hadn't been hurt was proof of how tolerant she was.

He readied his bow at Urahara's order, Ichigo and Kagome needed help, and that was something he could do. He found an Arrancar had already picked him out, looking him over he sighed, no style what so ever.

"You're ugly in white, boy."

Uryu blinked behind his glasses, then he sighed again, he always seemed to get the weird ones, "You're one to talk, with all that lace, and with all that skin showing, you look trashy."

The Arrancar gaped, and then launched into a rant about he was the perfect example of beauty, Uryu cut him off short, "Look I'm not into guys and I don't care you think I'm ugly. I think you have no style, so we're even, can we move on now?"

The Arrancar's eyes moved over him in a way that made him think he was being measured, "Fine. I am Charlotte Cuuhlhourne of His Majesty's Baraggan's Army."

**Kagome **

Kagome stood taking a brief moment to catch her breath, she shouldn't be so tired... the wound.

Shit, in a normal fight she would be willing to risk healing herself but with Naraku standing there she didn't want to look away for even a second. The man was smiling like he wasn't worried by how easily she had cut Hakudoshi down, but she could see the tension in the way he held himself and she thought... she wasn't sure... but she thought she saw a trickle of fear, even if the man didn't remember, the soul, the heart of all he was remembered her. And feared her.

She grinned walking forward, "How does if feel to know you're not just an evil bastard now, but you were before too." She took another step forward. "The thing that's bothering me is how the hell did you not end up in hell? I mean for crying out loud, Kikyo could get there. How could you not?"'

"_**Hey! I don't care what my past risen evil body did, I did not go to hell!"**_

""Right. Miko you may have been but you weren't very nice, after all you became what you are now.""

"_**Okay, you have a point, but I'm not the mopey one who let me in to stay!"**_

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer that, she already knew her hollow was different then the Vizard's but that did tell her why. At the moment it didn't matter, Naraku was watching her.

He answered her, "I find myself confused, you clearly were the hand that killed my body before and somehow instincts I don't understand tell me to fear you, but at the same time you are far away from my power level now, you likely could barely cut me."

Kagome sneered not wanting him to know she had realized the same thing even as she drew closer wanting to attack, even as the voice of caution was unable to stop her, not even the fear of hurting Ichigo. "I seem to remember once a long long time ago you said that... and I seem to remember blasting your stupid little higgled piggly body to pieces."

Suddenly two Arrancar stood between her and Aizen, an old man and his last follower. She noted the feeling of the powers on the field the Vizard were helping the others. Her father, Lisa, and Love were fighting one. She hadn't been sure whether he was stronger than the old one facing her. And Rose seemed to be with Ichigo. Suddenly Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, and Mashiro were behind her, "Yo Kagome isn't Aizen a little big for you to take on alone?"

She laughed, "Why would you think that? I've already killed him once."

She felt their intensity go up a notch, she sighed. Staring at the two Arrancar, she knew the old man was going to be a pain to get through. "Not today, When he was... Wow, I don't think he was even alive when I killed him."

She laughed noticing the edge of hysteria to her laugh, but what could she call him? He had died as a human used demons to form his new body, so even if there was a human soul in there, the body was false.

"Majesty allow me to take care of these.. pests for you, you need not even speak to them." The one that spoke was the one wearing a saber tooth tiger skull on his head, his yellowy-gold eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Kagome can you kill him?"

"The Arrancar? Yeah, no problem."

The Arrancar leaped forward, without thinking she reacted leaping back, he grinned, "Good." he made it sound like she had done a trick, he didn't seem to even care about her mask.

She felt the urge growl, but pushed it away, he was just a minion, she should be used to little guys before the big guy. "Yuuki-Kai." She lunged, and even as fast as his dodge was, it wasn't good enough. She cut him deeply across the right arm and shoulder. She turned having gone straight past and found him holding his arm looking very surprised.

"You little girl are very good. I suppose I should have guessed as quickly as you took down Gin, but.." he gave a one shoulder shrug, "You didn't impress me. But I suppose I should give you some credit. I am Ggio Vega, his Majesty Baraggan's most loyal Arrancar."

He waited, and then frowned, "You're very rude aren't you.."

Kagome snorted, "You heard my name already stop playing and get on with it, I have a date with your _Majesty's'_ master."

He tilted his head, and then gave a slow grin, "You don't like footsying around, shame that's what I am best at."

Kagome readied herself and lashed out skimming Vega's back, only after finishing the attack, "Yuuki-Kai."

He chuckled, "You're fast for such a little girl Kagome... but not fast enough."

Kagome heard the last part as he whispered it in her ear, but he didn't expect Tetsusaiga reversed to stab him through the stomach, with the blade under her arm. "You're the one with the problem, you want to play..." Kagome twisted the blade while pulling it free, going for the most damage, "But I'm just ready to kill you."

She flash stepped away ignoring the slight sting where his blade had caught her throat.

Then a firm, and cold but angry voice called "Rot Arrogante!"

She gave in and looked to the others, she found them looking worried, and a Skeleton in robes of something alive, billowing around him, his crown more ornate the before, and dare she say it but the wrongness she had felt about him was almost over powering now.

She turned back feeling Vega's power rise, he grinned at her, "If my king isn't holding back, who am I too?"

"Bite it off, Tigre Estoque."

Kagome scowled watching the red Reiatsu swirl around Vega, now he was going to be healed, and likely faster, stronger and meaner. She took the chance to heal herself, or at least mostly seal the wound Gin had give her, she was losing too much blood.

Kagome looked Vega over as the Reiatsu cleared, his braid now had gold in it and a blade attack to the end, he now had two large fangs on either side of the skull, and three small red stripes on each cheek, they looked like scratches. She noted it would be harder to block him now with a blade on each of his wrists, and the one in his hair, not to mention his fondness for trying to use hand to hand. Then she noticed his feet, they were cat feet, she snorted. If Demons were weird and often ugly in their true form Arrancar were the new demons, he looked stupid.

He smiled, opening his eyes, "Ready or not!" he lunged, she dodged, noting his speed was much better then before. Then she was forced to ducked and weaved in between attacks with his two blades, she noted there were opening for him to spin, attacking her with his braid that he didn't use. Apparently he wanted her to think he had fallen into a pattern.

Then he spun, trying to surprise her by using the blade at the end of his braid, but she laughed, Tetsusaiga slicing though his braid, he froze staring at her, the blade made a tinkling sound as it fell and Vega watched it fall, before he looked up at her. She grinned, "To slow."

He growled trying to get though Tetsusaiga and Shikon to cut her, to make her bleed, but she was not only keeping up with him but getting little nicks in too. He paused seeming wanting to taunt her, but knowing she knew she was winning he didn't dare. Kagome laughed, if he wanted to taunt she could do that. "You fool, I took Gin down, and you powers may be different but he was more powerful then you, I just need..."

Kagome stopped feeling her mask crack, time limit reached, she brought her hand up to try to renew it, but it was too late, it shattered, pieces flying. She let her hand drop, not showing the drop in power she felt. But seeing her mask break gave Vega a confidence boost.

"You were saying? I think I'll be the one winning now..."

They both turned surprised by the yell from the others' fight. Kagome quickly saw why screaming was necessary. The black wave thing Baraggan used somehow reduced things to bones, and she knew this because, Shinji's foot was now just bones and it was spreading up his leg. Kagome turned back to Vega, and saw his smirk, "Go a head and listen to why my King is god, then tremble."

She listened to the Second as he monologued, he spoke of how the nine were all related to parts of death. The women who was ranked third being Sacrifice, number one's being Solitude, and his as number two being Aging. The moment he said that everything clicked, what his powers were, why he was so scary, and maybe even why he felt weird. After all she had passed through time so to feel it sped up and controlled would be weird. She scowled realizing, his power would be unblock-able, and unstoppable, she only hoped the Barrier could withstand it. After all the four with some help had finished off the last low level girl Arrancar and retreated to be healed, and not get in the way, but Mizuiro would be tired and with an attack of time...

She had to grin seeing Hiyori hold Shinji up while he was missing his right leg from a little above the knee, she'd had to cut his leg off to stop the spread of time. Then she noticed Hachi's quiet aura with the four and Orihime down on the ground, she grinned, Hachi could layer Barriers till the attack faded. "Good."

Then she realized Vega was staring at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"What is good about learning you have no way to block such an attack and with the barrier up you have little to nowhere to run?"

Kagome snorted. Putting it that way they might as well kiss their collective asses good bye, but she wasn't ready to roll over just yet... Again, way too much time around dogs... Kagome shook her head free of such random thoughts. "No, I was just checking the Barrier, after all wouldn't want that getting through, and I think it'll hold. But the way you put that won't you and Naraku die too?"

He looked to her startled, and she grinned, "And your 'king' admitted it could kill him too if he was hit by his own attack."

Vega's mouth hung open, totally stunned by her logic, especially since it still seemed to imply they would die, but she was grinning. She saw Barragan throw another attack at the Vizards from the corner of her eye. She grinned at Vega, "Break over." But even with her warning, he still wasn't fast enough to dodge all of her slice, just fast enough to turn it into a graze.

Then his flip over her allowed him to graze her cheek and Kagome realized it would be a lot harder without her mask.

**Ichigo**

He had finished the bird off fast enough, but then he was dashing around helping everyone but Kagome, Rukia and Renji seemed to be having some trouble with theirs so he went over to help, but not before Rukia had a almost fatal injury and Renji was beaten up, it was then he realized how brave Renji was coming with sixty precent of his power locked away.

So he sent them out to get healed, Rukia was about to pass out and Renji wasn't much better, he watched Mizuiro let them out and he promptly noticed just how beaten Tatsuki, Keigo and Chizuru were, Chad was doing his best but the blonde was fast, dare he say even as fast as his Bankai and she hadn't released yet. Ichigo just now noticed Ishida wasn't on the field with his purple haired Arrancar, then he saw him under a healing shield, Ishida seemed to have killed his Arrancar the fastest, but had been hurt and retreated to have Orihime fix whatever was wrong with his arm.

He headed over to help with Blonde, leaving the brunette Arrancar who seemed to be targeting Chizuru, to them, he would stop the blonde but the rest was up to them and Kagome he mentally added glancing up at her. She was fine and seemed to be talking with Aizen not that he could hear what was being said. Then he felt the Vizard show up, and he grinned, the tides had turned for now.

**Orihime**

She fell to her knees, barely able to lift a hand to hold her heart, where a mere second ago she could have sworn she had been stabbed. She panted, panicked gasps barely leaving her throat under the force. Then it was gone and everyone seemed to be looking to the ground... She followed their gaze and her heart stopped again, Higurashi-san stood, in a crater surround by the forms of Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo and they were staring at her in fear.

Higurashi held a pink and purple sword that sparkled catching the light, proving it wasn't made of metal, she had two other swords over her shoulder and she was drawing one of them, Orihime briefly found herself wondering why anyone would need three swords, before she once again found herself afraid. Higurashi felt like death, she wanted Aizen dead, Orihime found herself breathing harder again, Higurashi could kill her, she really could kill her. It felt like she stabbed again seeing Ichigo move to protect her, couldn't he tell she could kill them? His friends? Or did he not care? Lost in her as he was?

She heard Urahara order the others out to fight, she fell back landing near Mizuiro, she couldn't fight, she never could, but now all she wanted to do was run. All she could feel from Higurashi was death, and while Aizen scared her with his slimy touching you everywhere at once feel, he wouldn't kill her, no if she ran like the coward she was, it would be from Higurashi.

She flinched feeling the evil around Higurashi rise, she looked down to the ground unable to watch everyone fighting with or even for this evil, especially for.

**Kagome**

Kensei had lost his left arm at the shoulder, and Hiyori had lost a hand, and only a hand fighting number two, she had been quicker then Shinji when her fingers had been caught in a wave. But Kensei didn't get a choice, his elbow had been caught, losing an arm had really hurt his fighting style, so Mashiro was covering him making sure he had time, even if only to get out of the way. She herself had a few more nicks and scratches from fighting Vega, to be fair though he was back to having a big cut on his shoulder, so she was still winning.

Standing where she was she could see almost the whole field, except for the Barrier behind her and back there she knew Hachi and Mizuiro worked to contain the power and the damage, she also knew Rukia, Renji, and Ishida were back there to get help from Orihime. Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Chizuru were back there just to stay out of the way of all the high powered fights. Which was a good thing because unfortunately the guys most were fighting were so powerful they needed multiple people, meaning everyone was too busy with the minions to even try to go after Narak... Aizen. She noticed Aizen say something to black man who hadn't left his side yet, causing the man to leave him and go down to where Hakudoshi was laying, the man picked him, and carried him back through the Garganta. She frowned, mercy and helping his underlings was not something Naraku had ever done, so she had to wonder what made him think Hakudoshi's new body was worth saving.

"Got ya!"

Kagome found herself force to leap backwards over a strike from Vega, he was getting more and more desperate, and she found herself wanting to ignore him, he was barely worth killing, and she found without her mask it was a it harder to hit him. She took advantage of his back being towards her and swung out with Tetsusaiga, catching him between the shoulder blades.

He flashed away but not before she saw the spray of blood, she landed and looked around, she found him ten feet away glaring while he panted, she was wearing him out she guessed. She kept her eyes on him this time, he had to realize she was going to kill him and she knew all too well how well cornered people fought back.

Vega laughed suddenly, Kagome found herself feeling defensive, if he was laughing he had to have one last thing to pull out of the hat. Then his eyes went wide, and Kagome spun realizing he was looking behind her, she found herself staring at Number two's attack, the black wave was coming straight for her middle, she flash-stepped up quickly, hoping to get out of the way, but she realized even as she moved she wasn't going fast enough, and just the second she thought that, she felt it drag across her right foot and ankle.

She quickly looked down expecting to find her foot rotting away, but instead she found her normal foot, nothing wrong with it, her sneaker's shoe lace was even still tied. She looked to Vega wondering if she had imagined the chilly wiggle as it passed over her foot, but no Vega was staring at her foot just as surprised, at least if his wide eyes were anything to go by.

Kagome then laughed as the memory of exactly what it was hit her, time, and she was a time traveler. She passed through time, all the time, not that long ago, and she was familiar with time not being as it should, Kaguya herself had said time was strange around her.

Vega spoke, clearly unable to believe his own eyes, and Kagome almost couldn't blame him, time was pretty hard to beat, "What are you?"

Kagome sighed, realizing in order to help the others she was going to reveal yet another of her secrets, she looked to Vega and realized he was standing wide open. She lunged aiming to cut him in half, he moved, but she still cut deep into his side hitting his heart for sure, she only then answered. "Me."

She didn't see the look of almost understanding on his face as he fell, but she did see the smirk on Aizen's face from where he was watching, he had seen everything. She scowled up at him before turning to the others, she then noticed Ichigo looked a lot like her, hurt but not uber hurt. she scowled deeper, once again she hadn't felt any of it, she needed to work on being more aware of the bond.

Aizen's smooth voice rang out over the battle field "Retreat Espada, we will get no where today!"

She noted the surprise on everyone faces, even the Espada's, she briefly wondered how one could see surprise on a skeleton's face but then she realized it wasn't in his face but in his body language. She also realized all four of the remaining Arrancar didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave, the brown hair guy and his little girl being the closest to following that order. She then stepped up and over to behind the Vizard, "Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Kensei, leave him to me."

The all four of them turned surprised, she smirked, "Seriously I can take him. No problem."

"But have..." She cut the uncharacteristically serious Mashiro off, "Yeah I know about his powers, and I know how to kill him."

"That's mighty brave for a little snip of girl."

Kagome turned, scowling when she saw the repressed excitement in Aizen's face, as he stood two hundred feet back. Then she noticed how big the barrier really was, and was impressed, it really was huge. "yeah, whatever." she shouted passed the Skeleton, to Aizen. "Your underlings are lame, Aizen! I mean you know as well as I do he's toast! And your happy letting him stay because he thinks he can kill me!" Kagome said the rest under her breath frustration bubbling in her veins, she wanted to go after Aizen but no one else could take the old guy. "You always loved when we killed your un-loyal underlings for you."

Kagome was surprised by the enraged, growl from the skeleton as he threw another 'Respida' Kagome just flipped away, up and over she grinned to herself before turning back to the Vizard. "Go, it'll be a piece of cake."

They nodded, reluctantly leaving it to her to kill number two. Kagome turned to him a smile on her face, she found if she was going to kill someone who was so certain they were god, she wanted him to know how he died. "You say time is the most powerful force of death right?"

The old Skeleton paused wondering why she wanted to talk, "It is, nothing is immune to time. Kido. Water. Ice. Wind. Fire. Earth. Everything gives in to time, most especially life."

Kagome nodded, "I would definitely have to agree with your assessment. But I also find myself wanting to argue time is the most important part of proving you live."

A rumbling laugh escaped the skeleton, "That is pure fantasy. There is nothing to your point."

Kagome nodded, "I understand why someone who is surround by death would be confused. But you forget the nature of time is to change. Landscapes, People, everything. You should not have power over time because that allows you to thwart the very nature of what you wield."

If the Espada had eyes they would be falling out of his skull, Kagome grinned, she had an unfair advantage over him, she had seen even more time pass then him, so she knew what she was talking about, but it didn't stop her from finding the whole thing very funny. He finally seemed to settle on a response, "Then you admit I am god."

Kagome laughed, "Oh no. No." she found herself twirling Shikon's ribbon, "No. If you were god you would have nothing to fear of touching your own power."

She could almost feel everyone on the field staring at her, she grinned wider, it was so obvious if you looked, that his own power would wipe him from existence as fast as he threaten them.

Baraggan regained his voice, and blustered on but she could see the uncertainty in his body and even in his axe. "You know not what you speak of girl, of course I have nothing to fear of my own power even if it's time!"

"Prove it."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE TO AN ANT!"

She grinned and even chuckled, "This ant has challenged your power, and yet still stands, here untouched."

He let out a dull roar and threw the biggest Respira yet, Kagome stood grinning, without moving, and let the wave swallow her whole.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo faced off with the Third Espada, Tia Harribel, he had been worried about her releasing till she told him Aizen had forbidden it, stating they would level the town if they did so. So he let lose a bit, she countered and proved she truly was the Tres. He pulled out his mask unable to keep up without it, but not before she had gotten in some good shots, it didn't help he had the lingering ache where Kagome had been stabbed by Gin, He rolled his shoulder, checking how much movement he had with it, Tia had torn it up a bit with her weird yellow energy attack, it had left him glad he had blocked it some, other wise he was pretty sure he would be down an arm.

He was surprised, when he felt the Second Arrancar release, but he had to admit it would hard not to release facing Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji and Hiyori. Tia stopped and looked over so he did the same watching her from the corner of his eye, he noted she was disgusted with the old guy who was now a Skeleton, he watched as the skeleton swung his axe, and he spoke. "You will be crushed into dust and vanish from my sight, worms."

Ichigo found himself briefly wondering how a skeleton with no skin or muscles, or anything else fleshy could talk, but it didn't matter so he shook his head clear of such thoughts and turned back to Tia who was watching his curiously.

"You don't seem too concerned."

He shrugged, even if she was pissed with the four and wanted them dead she seemed to have realized she would need to get through him and that she couldn't do that without going releasing or him losing the mask. "I'm not, the four of them can handle themselves, they have been fighting longer then I have after all."

"But you worry about the girl who took Gin down."

Ichigo tensed, he couldn't deny it, he struggled to find an answer but Tia didn't wait for him to find one.

"You protect the ones who took my Fraccion away, I'll take her away."

"Oh no you won't." He snarled, his hollow echoing it in his mind.

She almost seemed to smile, not that he could tell behind her high collar, "No not today, but one day, someday."

Ichigo went to answer but was interrupted by a scream, he turned and was surprised, Shinji was losing his leg, it was turning to bone and eating up his leg. He looked to Tia and again she seemed to smile, "Go ahead and listen to why you should have worried for your friends."

Ichigo watched her for a second and then gave up, turning back to look at the Old guy, he explained who he was and what his powers were and Ichigo found he was afraid, not that he would die but just of the idea of controlling time, that was terrifying. And even if he could think of some ways where you could attack and hurt if not kill the man, none of the people with those powers were here, brute force wouldn't work and that was what he was good at. He stayed caught up in the possible ways to beat the man running through his head, lucky for him Tia seemed fine with just watching the Vizard get beat up.

He flinched watching Hiyori cut off her own hand, though he had to give her props for having more balls then Shinji, she had cut his leg off while he stood frozen, too horrified to take action. He almost groaned when Kensei got caught, with his fighting style he would be almost useless while down an arm. Mashiro was acting strangely serious, he had never seem her without some sort of goofy look, but now she was covering Kensei and she and Hiyori were switching off helping Shinji.

He almost jumped when Aizen's smooth voice rang out over the battle field "Retreat Espada, we will get no where today!"

He looked to Tia, she looked surprised, but not as surprised as the other two Espada, of course the guy with brown hair didn't have a mark on him, and Urahara, Love, Lisa and Rose look tired and in varying states of hurt. Urahara was surprisingly the least hurt despite have be fighting the longest, though that likely stemmed from being the most cautious. Of course Rose wasn't fighting the brown hair guy he was fighting the little girl, and he didn't seem able to hurt her, and so she just slashed at him, while leaping around trying to goad him into a fight.

He was surprised by the fact none of the Espada seemed in a hurry to leave, Tia and the brown hair guy seemed ready, but they weren't moving fast to follow orders either. He then noticed Kagome had finished off the cat Arrancar she had been fighting, and stepped up and over to to the four facing the Skeleton, he even heard her voice over Urahara's fight.

"Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Kensei, leave him to me."

He had to note their surprise and unwillingness to leave him to her, he also noted her perfectly confident look, he knew she knew something they didn't. But it didn't stop him from wanting to go over and drag her off away from the attack of time. If he wasn't sure Tia would go and attack someone while he wasn't near her, he would charge right over and ask her what she was doing. He noted her smirk as she said, "Seriously I can take him. No problem."

He found himself wanting to cross his fingers, she had a plan, he told himself and his hollow there was no reason to be worried, he watched her cut Mashiro off. "But have..."

"Yeah, I know about his powers, and I know how to kill him."

He glanced at Tia, her gaze was fixed firmly on him, but at his sideways glance she spoke. "How does it feel to watch your girl go face of something as all consuming as time?"

"It really sucks."

She seemed a smidgen surprised by how candid he was being with her. But he didn't let that stop him from snorting, when Baraggan said something stupid to Kagome, "That's mighty brave for a little snip of girl."

"Yeah, whatever." she shouted past the Skeleton, to Aizen. "Your underlings are lame, Aizen! I mean you know as well as I do he's toast! And your happy letting him stay because he thinks he can kill me!"

Ichigo frowned, he had missed something, she and Aizen both knew something but what? Ichigo shook his head when Kagome seemed surprised by the response she got from the skeleton, seriously he was going to attack her. Kagome just flipped away, up and over. She then spoke to the Vizard. "Go, it'll be a piece of cake."

He frowned as Kagome began talking, it was very unlike her to toy with her opponent...

Then she got to the point of his own power would kill him, he looked closer at the old guy and realized Kagome was right, none of his power touched his bones, he almost laughed, she had a point.

Then just as quickly he realized goading someone with that much power was a bad, bad idea. He listen to him roar at her and he could see the grin on her face. Nothing good would come of this... Baraggan powered up the largest Respira yet, he realized Kagome was making no move to get out of the way, he bit back a scream, he couldn't get there fast enough to grab her and get her out of the way. He felt his heart start pounding, it felt like it would burst from his chest any second from now. He started to count seconds from the moment he couldn't see her any more, he passed thirty seconds before the attack was gone.

And Kagome standing in the same place as before a big ass grin on her face.

He almost slumped with relief, he would have to yell at her later for almost giving him a heart attack, but at the moment he was just glad she was fine.

**Kagome**

She stood and waited for the blackness to clear, she could hear Hiyori yelling at her outside, and she had heard shocked exclamations, but she hadn't heard a peep out of Ichigo. She realized it might a be smidge mean to do this to him without him knowing she was immune, but the shock factor was to sweet to pass up. It took close to forty seconds for it to clear but when it did, she found her eyes locked with Aizen's over Baraggan's head, he was smiling, and he gave her a little wave and started to walk back thought the black hole behind him. Kagome found her grin fading into her baring her teeth well grinding them, her stupid show meant he was getting away.

"Im... Impossible."

The whisper denial brought her eyes back to the Second Espada, she shook her head sadly, "Once again for anyone but me yes, of course Kaguya likely could have done it, but she's dead. But the point is moot."

She lunged, Shikon cutting through his robes, and lodging between his ribs, the empty sockets stared up at her, fear written in every bone of his body. She watched the time that made up his robes flicker along Shikon's length, following it in to his chest, she smiled a touch sadly, "Time as you said is absolute."

The blank sockets searched her face, "How?"

She looked to Aizen watching her from the Garganta as the blonde Arrancar walked passed him, the brunette and his little girl already through, the image struck her as familiar, Rin following Sesshomaru being the first to come to mind. She looked back to the second Espada and found his chest was almost gone, but he didn't want to go quietly, his giant axe was swinging at her from the side, she pulled Shikon from the hole and flash stepped away, but not before the axe skimmed from below her left shoulder blade, down passed the waist of her jeans. She flinched but didn't look away as he faded to dust, she could feel Aizen's eyes on her as the Garganta closed but she couldn't look at him knowing she hadn't got close enough to even lash out and test his powers.

She felt the Barrier fade away, and let Shikon leave, she noted everyone was gathering on the side walk where Orihime, Mizuiro and Hachi were, she sighed and followed the others, it was time to face the music.

**(Author's note) by the way if your wondering what I meant by 'chilly wiggle' have you ever worn sandals, and gone into an air conditioned building and had the cold air rush over your feet? If you have you suddenly have a better idea of what I meant. **

**Bo Yaa! FIINSHED! **

**with the chapter, not the story.**

**Hope you all are happy.**** By the way this is the longest chapter yet!  
**

**Dark shadowed rose**


	32. Chapter 30

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Not bleach, not Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Sunday**

Kagome headed for the group on the side walk, she realized a little too late, she was wobbling as she flew down. She landed too hard, and she felt her ankles twinge, she winced, and looked to Ichigo. He was looking at her. She smiled sheepishly, he had felt that.

He rolled his eyes and walked over from where everyone else was standing around, Kagome staggered a couple more steps into his arms. She felt his arms go around her, and she almost smiled into his chest inhaling deeply, enjoying the comfort of his arm. "Ichigo he's still the same a..." She felt darkness rise up swallowing her, she slumped into his chest trusting him to catching her.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo sighed watching the Garganta close, he wanted to be disappointed but all he felt was relief, no one died, but Aizen was still out there. He let himself land by where Orihime was restoring Shinji's leg, Hiyori was going last, Kensei already had his arm back, and Ichigo had to grin, Orihime had improved her healing time, by a lot. One arm, after healing three others, in less then eight minutes. He dropped his Bankai, he sighed, his shoulder now was hurting something fierce, he would need to see Tessai, everyone else would too wiped. He looked over when he felt a flash of pain in his stomach, he looked over, Kagome looked sheepish. He rolled his eyes, she had landed too hard pulling on her wound, he walked over noting Urahara was watching Kagome carefully, he clearly was a bit miffed she had kept this from him, but Urahara couldn't complain she hadn't given him away or anything.

He started to walk over, when he noticed how pale she was, she was walking towards him but there was a sway to her body. Concern grew, he walked faster hoping to get there before she fainted, he got there and she fell into his chest, he wrapped his arms around, she mumbled, "Ichigo he's still the same a..." then her head fell forward hitting his shoulder, he hissed. "Ouch." her knees tried to give way.

He struggled with holding her limp body up, while he got a grip on her, mentally he hummed. He was glad she was out or he would be really embarrassed by some of the places his hands found while holding her up. Then finally after way too much soft flesh gave, he got her up in his arms, and that was when he noticed the blood slicking her back. His hands and arms were covered in it, any thoughts of a lustful nature were gone, she hadn't just used too much power and lost some blood she had lost a lot of blood. She hung limp in his arms, he spun and found Urahara and the four behind behind him, Rukia and Renji were watching him from over by Orihime.

"Urahara, I've got to get her to Tessai. Orihime's too busy, and you're too tired, Chizuru find her sword sheaths, I don't know when she lost them." He didn't wait for an answer he flashed stepped as fast as he could, wishing he could heal, just a little, the wound on her back was far too long for him to keep pressure on all of it. Quickly he noticed Urahara was catching up to him, the others not following yet.

"What's wrong? Is she just tired?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No Baraggan must have caught her with the last swing, but I didn't..." Ichigo stopped himself from saying too much, why hadn't he felt it? He should have felt it...

"Let me see."

Ichigo slowed and tilted Kagome up reveling her back, her spine glistening in the sun, Urahara hissed, "How did she keep going?"

Ichigo started to speed back up, he wanted her getting healed now, "It was the end of their fight, and well nasty, it's shallow, I honestly think the only reason she fainted was she had that wound from Gin."

Urahara groaned, "I had forgotten she took that, she ignored that wound so well."

Ichigo sighed, "Urahara she ignored it because she half healed it soon after, if it's still bleeding it's because she tore it open, and even then it likely will be internally."

Urahara looked at him sharply, "What kind of powers does she have and how long have you known about them?"

Ichigo snorted the amusement he felt at the man being in the dark rising again, "I've known since before I asked her out, and that was long before you told me you were her father."

Kisuke looked shocked, "So long?"

Ichigo actually laughed, it wasn't very nice. "Urahara you knew she had powers before coming here, and here just made her want to get stronger."

"But I thought they were some sort of flame ability or..." The man looked crest fallen, "I even tested her."

Ichigo started violently remembering his tests, "You WHAT!"

"Not like that! She's my daughter what do you take me for?"

Ichigo didn't answer that, "She'll tell you what she wants to later, when the rest the group shows up remember not to act out of character, I don't care she's your daughter she's done a lot to make sure she didn't lead back to you, so don't you mess it up for her."

Urahara looked offended, but Ichigo didn't wait to see, he dove for the shop, and landed, he opened the door ignoring the blood stain his hand left, "Tessai!"

Tessai came out clearly ready for injuries, but he started seeing Kagome in his arms, he looked behind him to see Urahara stepping in, Tessai grinned a little. "You finally know."

Urahara's jaw dropped, "You knew?"

Ichigo butted in, "Kagome's bleeding. Later."

Tessai nodded coming forward and pulled her from his arms, Ichigo hated to let go but he knew he had too. "Make sure you treat her like a guest Tessai the others will be here soon and they don't know who she is yet." Tessai nodded and changed directions, heading for the room they liked to use for the others.

Ichigo followed, he watched Tessai lay her down on her stomach, he felt the twinge from her wound and knew Tessai would have to heal that, he sat down leaning against the wall, he heard Urahara sit down next to him, he glanced over from the corner of his eye. Urahara looked tired and a bit confused, Ichigo closed his eyes slouching into the wall, he would be able to tell Tessai when he was done.

"Why did she tell you?"

Ichigo sighed, "She didn't, at least on purpose. I was patrolling, and saw her being followed by some punks. I follow after them wondering if I would need to help, but she kicked their asses, I was impressed, and forgot I was in Shinigami form and spoke up telling her I was impressed. She answered me, and it wasn't till later I realized what that meant, and confronted her, Chad found out first though."

"How many people know?"

Ichigo grinned and counted off on his fingers, "Orihime, Rukia, You. And Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, but since their not here it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"That is how many people didn't know." Ichigo peaked through slitted eyes and saw Urahara was speechless, he grinned wider, "You didn't think the four, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo figured out their powers on their own did you? No she trained them. It was funny watching her work with Keigo, she reminded me of you but I didn't know enough at the time to place why it seemed familiar."

He waited for Urahara to say more only Urahara seemed speechless, again. Ichigo shut his eyes the rest of the way, till Ururu surprised him by opening the door. His eyes open, he saw how surprised she was to see Kagome laid out on the futon. She yelled for the first time in his memory, "Jinta! Jinta! Kagome's hurt!"

Urahara looked to him questioningly, Ichigo frowned, "Oh yeah, Jinta and Ururu didn't know either."

The pitter patter of Jinta running came to them, then he was skidding to a halt behind Ururu looking over her shoulder, he shoved past, "No way, Urahara. How did Kagome get involved in the fight?"

Urahara sighed, "Kagome didn't just get involved, she's been involved for a while, we just didn't know."

Jinta looked at him skeptically, "How did we not know?"

Ichigo answered even though the question was directed at Urahara, "You know how you can't feel her? She does that on purpose, and she can do it even when fighting, so you never really felt her fighting, and just assumed someone else had done it."

Jinta nodded, "Sure," but his voice told everyone there he didn't believe it.

Ichigo sighed, he was drained other wise he might be a bit annoyed, "Don't believe me ask her." the door opened, Chizuru and Keigo walked in carrying Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga and they were both sheathed. Ichigo asked what had been bothering him, "When she did she drop the sheaths?"

Keigo answered, "While she fighting the cat guy, he almost sliced the ribbons she uses to keep them on so she took them off."

Ichigo nodded, then he looked to Jinta and Ururu, "You two have to remember not everyone knows who her Father is and we want to keep it that way, so follow her lead."

Both nodded, watching the gash shrink under Tessai's skilled hands. Ichigo looked back to Chizuru and Keigo, "Where are the others?"

"Coming but their moving more slowly, Tatsuki and Mizuiro really wore themselves out, the blonde guy has his leg back, but he's really tired and says his leg hurt, the girl with the hand missing wants to be here before Orihime heals her hand, and well... everyone is just moving slowly."

Ichigo nodded, glad Chizuru had been paying attention, he settled back against the wall, which prompted Tessai to say, "Ururu at least bandage Ichigo up, he shouldn't keep bleeding all over the walls."

Ichigo almost smirked, someone noticed, he had to admit some small part of him had to admit if he had to bleed on someone's floor and walls it should be Urahara's. Urahara looked at him a little closer, "My my, how on earth did you manage to carry Kagome here and not make it worse?"

Ichigo gave a one shouldered shrug, "Carefully, the others couldn't see you take too much concern for her, especially if you want to keep the Father daughter thing a secret from Renji and Rukia."

Urahara nodded, it had seemed so much simpler when she didn't have enough powers to fight.

**Kagome **

Kagome woke slowly, her head hurt and she felt fuzzy, and her mouth tasted of dried blood. Then she placed the noise that woke her, "What do you mean you don't know!"

"You have to know how she took that attack and was fine!"

Kagome realized not only was Hiyori yelling at someone, Ichigo and a lot of other people were in the room with her, a lot a lot of other people, oh and she smelled tea. Kagome opened her eyes just enough to peek, Ichigo's eyes shot to hers before he looked back to Hiyori, "No I told you I don't know. I only have the barest hint of clue of her adventures before now, she even told me herself she was leaving a lot out."

"But you and her are dating! And you go almost everywhere together!"

Kagome heard Ichigo sigh and she understood, he was annoyed Hiyori was announcing to the room that had her father and several others who not friends of hers, how close they were. Kagome wanted to listen a little more, but she knew putting if off would just leave Ichigo to Hiyori's non existent mercy. She sighed and sat up, half the room was surprised, Ichigo just asked, "You okay now?"

"Yeah it's good."

He nodded, "So I assume you heard the question?"

Kagome shook her head, "But I can guess, You all want to know how I took the attack from Baraggan and was fine."

Shinji smirked, "Yep, some of us are more eager then others."

Hiyori slapped him upside the head, but his grin didn't fade at all. Kagome looked around, everyone looked healed, and not only were the Vizard there. So was the four, along with Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia and Renji. She really had a full house to answer too. She sighed wishing for some tea, almost like he heard her thoughts Tessai offered her a cup, she took the tea and sipped. It cleared her head a bit more and she suddenly was wishing for some sake or something. She sighed and set her cup down next to her, "I survived that attack because time has... Time... I..." she sighed again, she really was going to have to lay it out for them.

"Spit it out!" Hiyori ordered.

Kagome scowled, "Fine. I have traveled though time." She smirked, everyone but Ichigo had their mouths hanging open, well Hachi didn't but his eyes were wide. Ichigo nodded slowly, "That explains some of your slip ups. Villages, no doctors for stitches... lots of people dying without it being on the news..."

Kagome nodded, "Not to mention knowing the swords names..."

Ichigo looked up at her, "You were going to tell me."

Kagome nodded. He turned to glare at Rukia, "Rukia!" He turned away from Rukia controlling his outburst, Kagome grinned at him, "Get why I made us leave the shrine now?"

He nodded, "You couldn't risk her finding out that way."

Hiyori regained her voice, "No way."

Kagome sighed, "Hiyori say whatever the hell you want, but I went to the past, five hundred years ago to be something close to exact. I even faced someone with similar abilities.

"Kaguya."

Kagome looked to Ichigo, "You got it."

Ichigo shook his head, "I really should have remembered that."

She grinned, "Worried were you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I think others here have some questions."

Ishida spoke up, "Kurosaki is correct, how exactly did you travel through time?"

Kagome sighed, "On my fifteen birthday my brother let the cat into the well house," Kagome shut her eyes, she still could remember Mistress Centipede grabbing her, her shock of falling down the well. "I lived on a shrine, the well house was some what wrecked. Old wood and the like, so we were suppose to keep out, but with Buyo in there and my brother worried I went in to look for him. I was scared, didn't know why at the time but I think now I sensed Mistress Centipede awaking. I heard scratching in the well, I was afraid it was Buyo but the well was still sealed shut. I had just reached the well when Buyo brushed up against my leg. Made me scream, which scared my brother. But I scooped Buyo and turned my back to the well, I don't remember wether I was scolding Buyo or my brother, but then she struck, breaking free of the seal. Mistress Centipede was a demon, not a strong one but one none the less..."

"Hold it! You're saying you got attack by a demon?" Kagome raised her eye brow at Rukia, "Yes I think that is what I'm saying."

"But they don't exist."

Kagome nodded, "You're right, they all died out... I think. Haven't seen any recently, not to mention the world's powers have changed, for one I never saw a Shinigami."

"But the Shinigami have existed for more then two thousand years!"

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure you're right, but I never saw one, and I was around lots of ghosts. So I think things changed, Shinigami took over for Mikos and other gifted humans, well Demons died out or became hollows, don't know don't really care."

"But!" Rukia went to protest, Renji surprisingly cut her off with two words, "Captain Komamura."

Her jaw dropped and then her face gained a thoughtful look, Kagome looked to Ichigo, he was frowning at the ceiling, he looked to Renji, "He's the fox head captain right?"

Renji nodded, but Kagome latched on to fox, "He looks like a fox?"

They both looked to her and nodded slowly, Kagome felt her heart start pounding, it sounded like Shippo was still around one way or another, but then she realized he likely wouldn't remember her, her heart fell. But she cheered herself up, she at least knew he was some place doing good. "Anyway, I dropped Buyo, surprised by the splinters and the two sets of hands grabbing me, then we fell down the well. I turned in her grip and saw her for the first time, and let me say she was one ugly demon; A woman from the waist up, well a woman with lots of really sharp teeth and a long tongue but from the waist down centipede. Oh and she had six arms, well five really, after pulling me down the well she demanded I give her the jewel. Honestly I had no clue what she was talking about, I wasn't wearing any jewelry."

Ichigo winced, Kagome noticed and grinned, "Told you I couldn't be squeamish."

He waved a hand, "Whatever, just get on with it before everyone else gets annoyed with you for breaking off."

Kagome grinned wider before mastering herself, "But I freaked out when I saw her, it didn't help she licked my cheek, so I put my hand in her face and screamed let go! She fell away from me, and I drifted a little more before landing softly on a the bottom of the well. The first thing I should have noticed was the light, I went from a dark well house to I could see the light and there were vines growing. But foolishly I didn't, I yelled for my brother to get a rope and waited for him something like an hour, trying not to look at the arm laying on the ground, see I had torn it off of Mistress Centipede when I forced her away from me."

"I gave up waiting for my brother and used the vines to climb out, I came up in a beautiful meadow, butterflies, and I could see the woods surrounding the well. So I looked for the god tree, my shrine has a tree that is huge, and we don't even know how old it is, though a I have an idea, because well it was smaller I still could see it over the other trees. I didn't have a clue what was going on, I just wanted to find my brother and yell at him, so I went to the tree, when I got there I found a boy, with dog ears pinned by an arrow through the heart to the tree. Vines had climbed him, and I was confused, there was no blood around the arrow and he looked so peaceful, but I was curious and climbed the vines to get a better look, I wanted to see if the ears were real."

"They were, and I was wondering what he was doing there when half a dozen arrows landed around me. I was taken to a village not a mile away, there I realized something was wrong, well more wrong, everyone was talking funny, and all the men had top knots. It hit me, the age of the tree, the top knots, the well, everything, and I knew I had to be in the Feudal era. Then the priestess of the village came forward, she was old, in our time she probably would have been seventy or eighty, there she was something like fifty-eight then, her name was Kaede and she said I looked like her sister someone who had died not fifty years before. We talked, and she agreed I likely was from the future, then she offered me dinner and I pointed out she still hadn't untied my hands, she had told me a bit more of her sister, and since I was from the future we agreed I likely was her reincarnation. We had just started to eat when we heard screams, we dashed outside Kaede with her bow, me with a stupid sense of bravo. That is till a horse Mistress Centipede had torn a chunk out of was thrown not a foot from me."

Kagome took a sip from her tea, she pulled herself from the blankets, sitting cross legged, she noted even if someone else healing her lead to her feeling stuffy, she didn't have to deal with the aches hers left. "So she saw me, still chewing a piece of raw horse meat, I was understandable scared and so well I stood there froze she charged me, screaming 'Give me the jewel of four souls!' I of course still didn't know anything about why she thought I might have the jewel of the legend from my shrine. I realized she was kicking the villagers asses, and that she was after me, so I couldn't stay, so I asked Kaede what I could do to help, she told me to lure it to the old dry well. I knew which one she meant because I had crawled out of it, so I asked her which way to run so she told me to run for the forest to my left, and I didn't know it at the time but the glow I saw was something I shouldn't have seen. I ran, and I really sucked at it, gym doesn't prepare you for that sort of run. So I ran hoping someone would help me, mean while Inuyasha, dog-boy pinned to a tree had woken from his fifty year sleep. Mistress Centipede continued to demand I hand over the jewel and wouldn't listen when I said I didn't have it. I tripped right in front of the god tree, saved me from being grabbed by her again but it meant I got distracted when I sat up and met Inuyasha's glare. I knew he hated me and I didn't know why, I think his first words to me were, 'why toy with a second rater like her?'"

Kagome shook her head, smiling a touch bitterly, "So here I am five hundred years in the past, chased by a demon, and I stop to chat with the guy pinned by an arrow to a tree. I had no clue how he could be alive with an arrow through his heart. So first thing I said was 'who are you?' he says, 'Destroy her in a single blast Kikyo. Just like you did to me.'"

Kagome took in her audiences reactions; Ichigo was paying close attention, Rukia still look stunned by the idea Demons were real, Renji was paying attention but he seemed mildly confused. The four like Ichigo were listening for details they hadn't heard before, Shinji was serious, sure he had a faint smirk but his eyes were very serious. Hiyori was puffed up, but silent, Kagome knew the girl wanted to yell something stupid but knew it wouldn't go over well so she held her tongue. Kagome scooted up to the table between Ichigo and Chizuru, she set her cup on the table, Ichigo set his hand on her knee palm up and she let her hand slip down and grab his. "I foolishly forgot everything and yelled that I wasn't Kikyo, my name was Kagome, but Mistress Centipede came back and just as she went to grab me the villagers came and saved me. I was all ready to relax when Inuyasha started again, I marched right up to him and yelled that I wasn't Kikyo, but Mistress Centipede got away and grabbed me again," She smile unable to help herself the memory was pretty damn funny even now.

"I grabbed Inuyasha's hair in the effort to get away from the hands lifting me. The was when Mistress Centipede let some of her more human form drop, impossibly long fangs grew from her mouth and she opened her mouth ready to take a bit out of me. I panicked and screamed 'Stop it!', and to my surprise a blast from my hand took her other five arms off."

I fell and was surprised when the five arms fell with me, I stupidly paused and thought about how I had done it, that was when I noticed a faint pink glow from my side. Mistress Centipede saw the glow and bit down before flinging me into the air, the force tore me free of her mouth and sent the glowing light flying from my side. It was the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome took another sip noting people's expressions, Shinji looked like he had before as did Kensei but all the other Vizard looked grossed out, even Hiyori. Rukia was frowning hard as if she was trying to remember something, Renji just looked completely dumb founded. Chad looked intent as did Ishida they both clearly were putting some of the things she had said together, she also noticed Tatsuki and Chad were holding hands, Chizuru had screwed her face up disgusted, Orihime looked pale and was staring at her hands, Mizuiro looked like he was merely listening politely but she could see the tenseness in his shoulders and the white of his knuckles. Keigo was being Keigo wildly swing between feelings even if he was silent. Her Father was even better at hiding how he was feeling then Mizuiro but she could see it in his eyes, and on the almost too tight grip on his cup. Tessai looked very interested, but showed no other signs what she was says mattered. Ururu looked pale and worried, soft hearted as always, Jinta's mouth was hanging open, proving he really was kinda stupid.

"Inuyasha warned me to grab it before her but I was in shock and failed to move fast enough, she caught me in her coils and tied me to the tree with Inuyasha. She ate the jewel, and started to gain power. Pinned up against Inuyasha I watched her take arrows that had barely bothered her before, with out even piercing her skin. I realized the villagers still couldn't beat her, so I turned to the only other option I had, Inuyasha. As she started to crush me I took the arrow from Inuyasha's heart freeing him, he easily broke free of her coils shredding them, then he killed her, tearing her to pieces. I was already to be relieved, when her body started twitching trying to pull it's self together, I freaked, honestly. Screamed like a little girl, Kaede told me I had to pull the jewel out or she would come back to live, but I asked her how did I find it? She told me I should be able to see it, I quickly found it and had her pull it out, then for the second time was I was ready to relax, when Inuyasha spoke. 'Give me the jewel or I'll tear you to pieces.' I was shocked I thought he was a good guy. But he dissuaded me of that notion quickly enough, I once again was forced to run away only this time I knew why I was running. I would have died, he was so fast compared to a human's run but Kaede saved me, she cast a spell putting a subduing necklace around his throat and told me to use a magic word one that would now have power over him. I was scared, and with him coming over ready to kill me I said the first thing that came to mind. Sit."

After a moment of silence Ichigo started laughing, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Keigo joining in, and after watching them for a moment, Kagome noted Lisa, Love and Rose were bitting back laughs as well.

Kagome smiled fondly, before beginning again; "I a day later took off on my own in an effort to get home through the well, despite Kaede's warnings about evil men and demons after the jewel. Just after I could see the well I was jumped by three bandits, ordered to bring the jewel to their boss. I was taken back to the hide out, and found out their boss was eight feet tall. They bandits went to hold me still so he could behead me, but he missed, killing the bandit to my left, the others freaked out realizing he didn't seem to care who he killed. So we, me and the bandits ran around while he tore up the room, realizing he was after the jewel I threw it away, but he didn't seem to notice. Just as he got me cornered and I was sure I was going to lose my head, Inuyasha came through the wall and broke the sword and carried me away, out of reach. We quickly found out that the man was dead, a demon crow had eaten his heart and made a nest controlling the man's body. Inuyasha chased the crow from the body, and the body turned to bone, but the crow grabbed the jewel I had thrown away and ate it, growing and gaining power. Inuyasha gave me a piggy back ride as we chased the bird down, Inuyasha had grabbed a bow and arrows knowing Kikyo my previous incarnation had been very gifted with a bow, but I had never shot one in my life, which I proved with my first shot, and my next one."

Kagome grinned remembering those first pathetic shots, "We had reached another village and the crow bigger now, grabbed a small boy. Inuyasha attacked the crow anyway, tearing it to pieces, and the boy fell in the river. Inuyasha went after the jewel I went after the boy, I dove in and caught up to the poor guy and got him out quickly enough, Inuyasha wasn't as fast the crow pulled it's self back to together and flew away. Just as I was about to join Inuyasha and start chasing it again, the boy started screaming, on his kimono the bird's other claw was still attached, so I grabbed it, tied it to an arrow and fired. My shot flew true but I shattered the jewel, the pieces landed all over Japan."

Kagome shrugged at all the gapping looks she got from her Father, the Vizard, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad and last but not least Orihime. "After another fight with a demon where one almost got back through the well to my home I agreed to travel with Inuyasha as my protecter and regather the jewel. Over time we gathered companions and found out about the reasons Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha to the God tree. The two of them had been tricked, by a half demon named Naraku. We gathered friends to help us on quest. Our companions all had histories with the bastard, so we gathered together and hunted him down, but the final fight didn't go well at all, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku..."

Kagome pulled her hand from Ichigo's hand to cover her eyes, they were prickling with tears, it was still over whelming to think of all the names of everyone lost but she wanted to finish. She dropped her hand back into Ichigo's and went on. "Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kaede. And at last Inuyasha, he sacrificed his life giving me time to run for the well hoping I could get through before Naraku found me and killed me for the jewel. It almost worked, but I tripped and cracked my tibia and that slowed me down, then came the taunts. I'm sure now he knew where I was all along but... Anyway I had just made it to the well when he stabbed me, I fell and he fell..."

Kagome felt her tired mind start racing, how was Naraku Aizen? She had just kille... She closed her eyes, a laugh bubbled up past her lips, the tree tried to force Naraku back to his own time, that had been why he had faded... She gave in and laughed harder, "My god!"

"Kagome?" Ichigo asked squeezing her hand bring her back to her audience.

Kagome forced that little bubble of hysteria away for the time being, "Sorry I just realized something. Anyway he fell down the well with me, and when I landed without him there I thought I was safe, but I was just shutting the door to the well house when the well exploded unable to contain him, the sound drew Mom, my brother and my grandfather out. Naraku saw them and realized after all his hunts he had found my Family. He killed them, and just when he was about to finish me off I found the strength to kill him. But. But the best part is now, looking back; The tree or the gods, whoever planned the crappy adventure tried to force Naraku back through time, but I killed his body. So he ended up roughly three hundred years in the past, dead, and someone, some shit head Soul Reaper konsoed him before he could hollowfy and then end up in hell where he should be!"

Kagome took a deep breath and met Ichigo's sympathetic eyes, she tried to smile at him but all she could mange was a grimace. She looked around at the rest of the table, silence filling the room, the four were all giving her sympathetic looks, Chad looked thoughtful and Ishida seemed to be thinking on whatever he was thinking about. The Vizards were mostly a neutral though Hiyori look annoyed. Rukia still looked stupid with her mouth half hanging open and her eyes wide, Renji just looked confused, Orihime... Kagome wasn't sure what was up with her but her gray eyes were wide and her lips were pressed together. Kagome waited for someone to say something but Renji's question was not what she expected; "So the mission thing was a lie right?"

She snorted and Ichigo just shook his head, "You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you?" Kagome spoke over Ichigo's derogatory comment not wanting a fight to start, "Yeah, I had that ready for the first soul reaper who saw me use my powers. It was a complete lie, but I didn't want everyone to find out yet."

Hiyori stood, "Well that was a big waste of time." And she left.

The other Vizards stood, Shinji nodded to her and her father and left following Hiyori's footsteps, Lisa sent her a smile and filed from the room. Hachi following her, Rose left a thoughtful look on his face, Mashiro gave her an oddly considering look for the normally bubbly girl, but she left silently, apparently deciding now was not the time. Kensei was staring after Mashiro apparently surprised by her uncharacteristic serious response, but he followed her with no comment. Love paused outside the door, "Kagome, Ichigo you two have reached the point where we pretty much can't teach you anything new, but anytime you want to train or hone what you have learned our doors are open... As long as you don't bring anyone new along." Then he left.

Renji and Rukia stood and left the room Orihime following them quickly enough, but not before Kagome noticed the fear written across her face, Kagome wasn't sure what was up with her but something was. Ishida stood and left talking about finishing his project for the sewing club, Chad and Tatsuki left together, Chizuru following them. Mizuiro took in the expressions of everyone left and pulled Keigo out before he could ask any stupid questions.

Kagome glanced at her father and then at Ichigo, she could see the talk with her father coming up and decided to put it off a few more minutes. Standing she pulled Ichigo up after her, she pulled him from the room, standing in the store she took a moment to look him over, now having been healed he looked much better, in his body he showed no sign of the fight that had happened that afternoon. She smiled, and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay... that we're all okay."

She heard the smirk in his voice, "Hiyori and Shinji might argue."

She giggled, "They didn't die and walked out of here, their fine." His chest under her cheek rumbled even if no other sound came out he'd snickered, the he sighed and hugged her back.

"I take that you bringing me to the door is your way of telling me you want to talk to Kisuke alone?"

She sighed, "Yeah if it's okay with you? I'm afraid if you're here he'll take his bad temper out on you, you after knew more then him."

He pushed her away gently, "It's fine, he's your father... Kagome now that he knows try to be honest with him, I understand why you wanted to keep it from him but now keeping information back will only make this worse."

She nodded, Ichigo was right lying wouldn't be usefully, she just wasn't sure what she'd say. He leaned in and kissed her, a few sweet minutes later they pulled away for air, and he panted out. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and he left, after watching him walk out in the regular street she turned around to face her father. Walking inside she didn't have to go far before she found him, inside leaning on the wall across from the door to the store. For a brief moment she wanted to ask if he'd seen her and Ichigo kiss, but figured she didn't want to know. "What do you want to know?"

Her father looked up enough she could see the gleam of silvery eyes from under the shadow of the brim of his hat. But what he asked was not what she expected, "How did you not laugh when Ichigo's Father was here?"

She laughed the memory getting her to laugh, "That was a close thing, I barely made it to my room and got a sound barrier up before I laughed for a half an hour straight."

Her father nodded but even with the quirk of his lips she got the feeling the very last thing he wanted to do was laugh. She waited and then the real questioning began.

"Why did you not tell me the truth in the hospital?"

This time she was the one smiling with no real amusement behind it, "And say what? I didn't know at the time you had powers you hid them too well and I was too hurt and sick and tired to pick up on the oddity it is, and after we got to the city? I wanted to be normal, no fighting, no death, no people depending on me."

"How did you find out..."

Kagome smirked and mimicked her father pose, leaning against the door she elaborated. "Find out what? The fighting? The war? The fact I'm a half-breed? The fact we'll be killed if I give us away? The fact my powers were far more then simple Miko powers? The fact of the matter being you and mom lied to me and Souta even if it was only a lie of omission?"

Her father nodded weakly to all of the above. This time she laughed, "Yoruichi is right I am your daughter. First of all I have a terrible habit of eavesdropping. Second in my travels to the feudal era I was attacked by a witch seeking to bring Kikyo back, she split my soul in two. Half of it was alone for four hundred years as a hollow. Coming here I quickly saw the hollows and was even attacked by a few weak ones, then I saw the Arrancar realizing I needed more power, I took to training. I came across Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and they wanted me to use them apparently knowing even before I did Naraku wasn't in hell where he should have been. Then after training one night Kikyo's piece found me and I reabsorbed her. The was that week I was so bad, my powers were out of control because they'd doubled, and I was trying to hollowfy Kikyo wanting out, so I became a Shinigami to stopped it and then a vizard. That was those two days I was out cold."

Her father appeared speechless, she went on. "The only time I lied was when you flat out asked me if I had seen ghosts. The rest the time I only did the same thing you were doing to me."

Her father regained his voice, "Why didn't you just tell me flat out? Or just ask?"

She laughed harshly, "Why would I? I still don't think you'd train me as hard as I need, and I think if I gave you have a chance you'd stop me from fighting. And lets face it you've never been so honest to me."

There was silence for a moment before Kisuke spoke up, "So this was all some sort of way of getting back at me?"

Kagome shook her head, "No maybe that was a little bit of it, but I really just wanted to only be worried about defending myself. No one stupidly trying to help when I don't need it, no one telling me to stay back, no one trying to protect me."

"Why do you not want any help?"

"That is how everyone died before, protecting something. Sango, her brother who died anyway. Kirara trying to protect both. Sesshomaru his honor. Miroku was trying to protect himself and Sango. Koga wasn't so much trying to protect as making up for the time he didn't protect his family. Inuyasha who died protecting me. Protecting something may give you a good reason to fight and give you a reason to keep getting up again and again, but in the end one time you will fail and it was be ashes in your mouth."

Her father looked disturbed, and so she went on. "If no one is stupid enough to think their protecting me then my injuries are not on their shoulders, no guilt, no stupid moves later trying to make up for it." she pushed off the wall, and headed to her room to get some new clothes so she could shower, but her father's voice stopped her, "Human emotions of guilt and sorrow, are not so easy to thwart."

"Maybe not but I can try." And for a moment as she went on down the hall to her room she wondered if he was talking about hers, his or just that if something happened someone was sure to feel bad. Putting it from her mind she continued on her hunt for clean clothes.

**Author note: I am really really sorry it took three months to put this up. I just had writers block and my muse was telling me all sorts of other little stories. Reverse the Curse and Quick! Think! Being two of them I have started six other stories in this time so no I am not lazy I just had writers block. Hopefully that's over, the story it's self I expect to be another Ten to Fifteen chapters I could be wrong and end up stretching it out to twenty but the end is coming. So I also and half way through the next chapter and hope to post it in a week or two... so be nice to me and no throwing fruit!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, Bleach, or Inuyasha only Tora is mine. Wow writing this chapter made me cry... and it came out more emotional then I originally meant but that just might have been the fact I've been Pmsing.  
**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Monday**

Kagome walked beside Ichigo heading to school, she was tired, she'd cried in the shower after telling everyone as much as she had, it had reminded her of all her loyal friends. Her kit, all the night time talks she and Sango had shared, the kindness Sesshomaru showed her when he trained her, the jokes she and Miroku shared. Her and Inuyasha, the fights, the... not the love but the things they'd done for the other. So she'd had a screaming nightmare, and just stayed up the rest of the night, so she was really wiped out today. At least Ichigo had taken one look at her and just taken her hand while leading her to school.

Leaving her to her thoughts.

They reached school and walked to their classroom, Ichigo lead her to her seat and then let her sit down, feeling she should say something she looked up at him. But the gentle look in his eyes stopped her, Kagome felt her eyes burn with tears, she felt so grateful. He kissed the top of her head and went to his seat, Kagome was glad she was mostly at the back of the classroom so no one saw their interaction. She pulled out her books and decided to hid the wetness of her eyes behind her math book, she still needed to work on bringing her grade up.

Lunch went quietly as though everyone picked up on her feelings, only Orihime still was shooting her scared looks. She wondered what was up with that but on the other hand she really didn't want to ask. Ryo seemed the most inclined to ask but knew her well enough to keep her mouth shut. Kagome wasn't sure what was going on at home, but it felt like Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the Captain she still hadn't met were back, Matsumoto felt hurt, tired, but the others seemed fine. Rukia and Renji weren't here today she couldn't feel them in the city so concluded they'd gone back to report while the others told her father what happened.

**After School**

Kagome wasn't sure what to do with herself, the Shinigami were still at the house, she couldn't train today as tired as she was, and she didn't want to go to a shrine. She was standing confused by the gate when Ichigo caught up to her, "Hey Kagome I wanted to know what you were doing this afternoon?"

She looked up at him well aware she was not looking her best, dark shadows under her eyes, no makeup, and if she knew him he could see how strung out she felt. "I don't know, Rangiku and the others are at the store, so I can't go home, and I don't feel up to training..."

He nodded and she could see his worry for her, "How about you come over to my house, we can study or you can nap, what ever you want."

She nodded, and felt a relieved smile break out across her face, "Thanks."

He nodded and slung an arm about her shoulders pulling her close, she leaned into his side and closed her eyes savoring his closeness. After a minute he let her go and they started off to his house. Once there Ichigo had her sit at the table while he went to the kitchen to get them some drinks, Kagome relaxed at the table, his house felt so much more homey then the store. No little dark corners, no hidden doors, just pictures, a TV... her dad didn't even have one now that she thought about it, or if he did she'd never seen it. She'd have to ask about that because nothing at this exact moment sounded better then mindlessly staring at a screen.

"Kagome?"

She looked away from the table, Ichigo looked so worried... she felt bad she should be able to handle this better. "Hey is it okay if we just find something to watch on TV? I don't think I can study..."

He nodded, his shoulders relaxing slightly, "Sure, I wasn't looking forward to our paper."

She half smiled, she understood that feeling.

**Urahara**

He knew he should be paying closer attention as Captain Hitsugaya explained what Mayuri had found put about how Soul Society was cut off from the real world for twelve hours, but he was thinking about Kagome. She'd given them the barest bones of her adventure, but judging by her nightmares that was the least of it. The very least of it, he'd heard her crying for Inuyasha to save himself more then once, and tears for her friend Sango too, but he knew not only from her reaction to Aizen yesterday but more of her sleep talk that she had come to **hate **Naraku. And that alone explained a lot about why he felt like he barely knew her, when she'd been little, not yet even five she'd met a girl on the playground who made fun of her until she came to him crying but instead of getting angry later she gave the very same girl a smile and when he got upset about the girl's rudeness she'd stopped him and said, 'But Daddy we can't hold her words against her, she can't help being jealous.'

He remember how stunned he was that his little tiny princess understood and was willing to forgive the girl for something like that at four, and for the next three years she continued to show an understanding of people that normally only came with time. So for her to truly hate someone... Either she'd changed or... she was right and Aizen's soul should have been in hell before all of this.

He wanted to talk with her understand more of what she'd seen and done, maybe then he could help her better. Be it with her guilt or her skills, he just wanted her to trust him a little more, he understood why she'd hidden it from him, hell it was a mirror image of why he hadn't come clean with her, but now that he knew...

He leaned on his hand, his eyes on the young Captain in front of him, he could tell the boy was exhausted from the battle, and frustrated by their inability to keep up with Aizen, Matsumoto looked even worse, he could tell she had been healed of whatever injuries she'd had but nothing more, her Reiatsu was weak. The two from eleven looked pissed, he was guessing they didn't get any good fights, but Yumichika felt tired, so he'd fought.

"Now you said you fought off Gin, Aizen, Tosen, and eleven Arrancar?"

He started and sat up straight, pulling his fan from his sleeve he started to wave it, he was amused to see both the boy captain's and his lieutenant's eyes start following it right away. "No that is incorrect there was fourteen Arrancar, and the three captains."

It was sign of how tired the four were when they all gapped at him, he hid his smirk with a few more flutters before the memory of the surprise and terror he'd felt upon seeing Kagome wiped it from his face.

"That's not possible..." Captain Hitsugaya murmured.

Rangiku nodded her mouth still hanging open.

"You would be correct but for the fact many people came out of the woodwork to fight them off, some of them even surprised me."

He let them absorbed that before going into more detail, "The eleven Arrancar are the ones we killed, ten were Fraccion the last was number two. He would have killed us all but for one of the surprises, she turned his own power against him. There is some information on Number One and Number Three, number three is a women, Teir Harribel, her power seemed based on water but she didn't release. Number One is Coyote Stark, he is very strong, me and three other captain level people had to fight to keep him from striking us when he wasn't even trying, he has a Fraccion Lillynette Gingerbuck she is a girl and appears to be all of eight years old, she can draw a scimitar type sword from her head the handle is her horn on her mask. She however is not very strong."

He rested the fan against his lip unsure of how much to tell them beyond that, but he knew Rukia and Renji would be telling the other captains of the fact Kagome was a time traveler. "You know of Kagome Higurashi's lack of Reiatsu, well we found out why that is. She was one of the surprises, she apparently found out from Sado Yasutora, and Ichigo about the fighting she was sensing, and then decided to help us. She is the one who killed Number two, his power was the power of time. If his attack hit you, you aged rapidly turning to bone and then dust. You could stop it from killing you if you cut the effected limb off. She apparently was hit with during her fight with someone else, and found she was immune, so she finished her fight and took over. She noticed for all his throwing the attacks around and calling himself a god, his power didn't touch him. So knowing she was immune she let an attack hit her and then came through it to stab him in the chest, allowing his own power to consume him."

Rangiku was still gapping, "Little Kagome did that?"

He used his fan to cover his smirk of pride, "Yes Kagome Higurashi did that. She later told us she was immune do to the fact she is a time traveler. If she could go back without reverting then speeding it up wouldn't effect her either."

Rangiku nodded and he watched her more closely, he knew from listening to Kagome she was kinda friends with the women, but the women seemed... confused and surprised by the very idea Kagome had powers. He found himself amazed by his daughter, she really had kept everything she could under wraps. Ichigo admitted he'd only found by accident and he was betting Sado had found out similarly. And after a few knew it was sure to spread.

He realized Hitsugaya had finished his report, "This is all good things to know, but we still don't know what Aizen's next move is, or when it'll happen so I'm sure you all know what to do."

Ikkaku grimaced, "Yeah keep playing guard."

He nodded and watched as they gathered themselves up and left, heading for their lodgings, after they'd left the shop he stood. Tessai appeared from no where like normal, he didn't know how Kagome didn't react to that early on, with her past she should have been jumping at shadows... "Tessai... Is Kagome ever going to forgive me for not being honest with her?"

He ignored the concerned look the man sent him and waited for an answer.

"I think she already has, I think what you should be asking is she ever going to trust enough to tell you things first."

He sighed and adjusted his hat, "I really was afraid you'd say something like that..."

Looking at the clock he realized Kagome should have been home hours ago, "Tessai did Kagome call?"

His friend nodded, "Yes she said she was studying with Ichigo, she said call her when the Shinigami left."

He nodded back, "I guess I should call her."

Half an hour later Kagome walked in the door, Urahara found himself studying her, his eyes, her mother's hair, her mother's chin and nose, his cheekbones, her grandfather's ears... "You know I love you? I know I messed up in some ways but I meant the best..."

She looked at him, her gray eyes reflecting her tiredness, and the fact she'd seen things he'd never wished her to see. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know, that's why I didn't tell you, no matter what I said yesterday, I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you too."

He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Squeezing her tight for a moment he let all the complicated thoughts drift away, it was just him and his daughter, his little girl, all he had left in this world. She let him hold her tight for a few minutes before she pushed away, "I love you too, but I need to change and help with dinner. Oh and I think I'm taking the week off, I need to bring my grades up, so I'll be studying with Ichigo."

He nodded glad she was willing to tell him before hand.

**Tuesday**

Kagome looked across the desks over to where Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru were eating lunch. She had gotten the feeling Orihime had been glaring at her again but maybe she was being paranoid because she was chattering loudly with Tatsuki. Ryo eyed her as she turned back to her lunch, Kagome ignored the look, she liked the girl because not only was she observant she was smart enough not to ask.

"Hey Kagome?"

She looked away from her lunch up at Michiru, "Yes?"

"You and Ichigo are still going strong right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Michiru smiled, "Would you and him be able to join me and Daisuke for a double date Saturday?"

Kagome sat up straighter surprised, she hadn't known they were still dating strong, "Um I can. Let me talk to Ichigo, and if he can too what are we doing?"

Michiru blushed, "Me and Daisuke wanted to go all the way across town to the History museum for the special on the Azuchi-Momoyama period. But my parents didn't want me to go alone with him so they said if I brought some friends..."

Kagome smiled hiding the lurch of her stomach, "I'm sure it'll be interesting, and I'll ask Ichigo this afternoon."

Michiru went back to her bento box and munched away, Kagome found herself reflecting on the irony of being asked to go to a museum about something she'd been around for, or at least something she'd just missed.

**After School**

Kagome walked out with Ichigo glad Rangiku and others hadn't decided to come back to school today, giving her another day of peace before having to face them. Then she remember to ask him about the double date. "Hey Ichigo, Michiru asked us to join her and Daisuke for a double date Saturday."

Ichigo looked down at her surprised, she waited. He blinked, "I can make it... which one is Michiru? Is she the one with short and smooth hair?"

She nodded amused he was so out of touch with most the class.

He shrugged, "Lets do it then."

She smiled, happy he was willing to do this for her. They walked hand and hand to his house planing to work on the math they hadn't done yesterday. Getting there they found studying in peace might be harder then they thought, Karin was home, and so was Yuzu but the problem was they'd brought their friends home for a school project and they were all arguing about it. Loudly.

So she and he ended up helping more then doing their own school work, of course it was hanging out with his sisters, it made her think of fonder times with her brother. It made her wonder if she'd ever told Souta how much he helped her, his enduring faith in her and Inuyasha even at the worse moments. The moments when she thought of not going back, of hiding from the horrible things on the other side of the well. His... he helped the best he could when ever he could, even if it was only babysitting Inuyasha.

When she realized she was going to be late getting home if she didn't leave right away, she was amused by Ichigo's frustrated look, not that he'd seemed to mind helping his sisters, just that they hadn't had a moment to themselves. It was cute the way Karin's friends who were boys watched her, crushes visible. Only to be crushed when Karin told them she was her brother's girlfriend.

Karin if she was a few years older really could have been her best friend.

Getting home she found her thoughts drifting back to Souta, after changing and putting her stuff away she found herself drifting into the room with her father in. He looked up startled, "Kagome do you need anything?"

She looked at him, she took after him but aside from Souta having his chin Souta looked a lot like mom, he'd left before Souta was very old and with his not calling or not writing he probably didn't know anything about Souta.

"Kagome dinner will be done soon..."

She nodded still thinking, "I know."

"So do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "No it's just Ichigo's younger sisters had friends over and hanging out with them made me think of Souta."

She just barely caught the pained, regret tinged hunger on his face before he was back to being his calm goofy self. Before he could speak she went on, "I realized you know almost nothing about him. You didn't get to see how the older he got the more he looked like mom, you don't know about his little girlfriend. You didn't get to see how beautify sweet he could be."

Her father was hiding his face under the brim of his hat but she could guess he was hiding tears, his voice came out gruffly. "I know but what do you mean?"

"I guess I mean I'm here to tell you the story of your son."

She took a deep breath and sat down, her mind picking one of the funniest stories that happened right after he'd left, that had been the first time she'd laughed since he'd left.

**Wednesday**

Kagome walked in to the classroom immediately aware of Matsumoto's eyes boring into her, knowing the woman was really a lieutenant for the Shinigami she wasn't surprised the woman took not knowing about her powers badly. Rukia however was glaring holes in the floor as she past, Orihime was watching but not with her normal fearful malice. The other Shinigami just glanced at her only Ikkaku was staring with any real intent.

She sat at her desk, and waited for the bell to ring, she would talk to them at lunch, it was inevitable.

**Lunch**

Standing she could tell this would need to be outside, Ichigo came over making it clear he would protect her if he felt the need, she smiled up at him. And then lead the way outside, she saw Ryo and the others staring after her and the Shinigami, and it was just them, the four, Sado, Orihime, Ishida left them alone. Reaching the far fence Kagome turned to face everyone following her and then casually leaned against the fence, waiting for them to start it. After a moment of silence she started, "So what do you want to know?"

Matsumoto sighed and asked, "So why did you hide your powers?"

Kagome felt a sigh rise in her chest but she stopped it, "Because I didn't want to fight. My Mother, Brother, and Grandfather died because I messed up. My friends who had powers or knew were dead. I... didn't want to go make friends just to have them die in another fight. But after the classroom was attacked I knew I wouldn't get a choice. So I trained in private, and then the four, who I knew had just enough power to see; Saw the Arrancar that time they came while you all were here. That drove home how small my powers were in comparison. So I taught them best I could and trained myself."

Kagome pause, thinking about how best to not be obvious, but not lie. "Ichigo and Sado at this point knew I had powers and was training the four. Then a bunch more Arrancar attacked, I killed my first one. And so I trained more and they trained more until we got to this point. I..." she shrugged unsure as to what to say beyond that.

Matsumoto nodded, apparently also unsure what to say beyond that too. But Ikkaku wasn't. "What are your powers exactly?"

Kagome smiled, they had known her long enough to know she liked to be mysterious. "What are they or what can I do?

Matsumoto frowned not understanding the difference, but Ikkaku shrugged, "What can you do."

Kagome mentally breathed a sigh of relief, she wouldn't have lied if they'd asked the right question, but they hadn't. "I can make a barrier hiding people. I am immune to time attacks. I can heal much like one does when using Kido. I can fight off Kido, and to some extent Cero. I am the owner of three swords; Tetsusaiga, Tessaiga, and Shikon. Shikon has her own special attacks. I can move at speeds very comparable to your flash-step." Kagome thought it over, that was pretty much it, cero could potentiality be passed off as one of her sword attacks.

Everyone stood there silence between them, a sign of the lies that had been there. Then Ichigo spoke up, "Since that is now sorted out lets go eat lunch."

**After Six that Evening**

Kagome lay stretched out on her bed, the purring bundle that was Tora curled up next to her, her science book on the floor where it had fallen. Kagome had her arm flung over her eyes, half of her wanted to cry, today had hurt; She'd spun half truths, and said misleading things to save her hide and protect her father. But Ichigo had...

That was the root of it, he didn't mind she'd lied to their friends, no. He looked at her and took her hand and said, 'I couldn't do it.' It hadn't hit her then, but the fact was she didn't want to. She could, but it was killing the very last of the person she had been.

On one hand it was very good thing, if she had been a bit more ruthless, with herself or even just with her friends they might have made it. They would have danced on Naraku's grave, Miroku and Sango would have had children, beautiful, tough children. Inuyasha might have finally found peace for him and Kikyo's past.. Then what?

They might have gotten together... she might have been stuck in the past...

Kagome felt the fact burn into her mind, she would have never met Ichigo.

The hard knot inside relaxed.

Ichigo didn't know he was in the same damn spot, his father was Shinigami too, he and his sisters were at risk too. Maybe less because he had more friends, and as far as she knew his father wasn't still a 'wanted criminal'. But he ran the same risks, just unknowingly.

Kagome let her arms slide off her face, her life had gone the way it was supposed to, after all if she'd never met Inuyasha she never would have understood Rukia and Ichigo, and likely felt threatened, and if she'd never fallen down the well she would have been worse then useless to Ichigo.

A knock on her door had her sitting up, it was Ururu. "Kagome-chan dinner is almost done, fifteen more minutes."

She swung her legs over the edge, "Okay thanks Ururu-chan."

She heard her footsteps walk away from the door, pulling on some pants she got ready to leave her room. Smiling, Kagome found for the first time she was looking forward to dinner. Maybe it was the lack of secrets between her and her father or maybe it was his inability to hid his love of her stories about Souta or just things they'd done together but she couldn't wait to talk to him.

**Thursday**

Stretching Kagome smiled up at Ichigo, he smirked down at her, "Think you did well?"

She nodded, "I actually didn't have much trouble at all, you really helped me yesterday."

He shrugged, "Maybe it's cause Dad's a doctor but science is something that's easy."

She nodded seeing how that was possible, she after all hadn't had to go far, her mother had been planning on nursing before meeting her father, so she had gotten all her old books and been able to help the others heal up before she learned how to use her powers. She grabbed her bag and stood, "So your house again?"

He nodded a touch of seriousness slipping into his eyes, "That is best."

She nodded knowing it was true, she just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward with Rukia and Renji. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, they left school only letting go long enough to change shoes. On the way to his house they picked up Renji and Rukia, Renji let his curious side out and asked for the background on Kaguya or the way he phrased it 'the princess of the moon'. Grinning she couldn't help but remember how well it turned out, so she started. "So we were fighting Naraku, now the very first thing you need to know is as a half demon Inuyasha had a night where he was left totally human. And that fight started that night. So he was stuck in hiding while Sango and Miroku did their best to kill him or at the very least hold him off till sunrise. Naraku was getting closer and closer and so I headed out to help we only need ten or so more minutes. Shippo was with me and together we... sorta hurt Naraku... he at least let his human form go and turned into a four story high spider. Sango and Miroku stepped in and helped some more then the building Inuyasha was hiding in was destroyed."

She remembered the heart stopping fear she'd felt for a moment, then shook her head. "But it was sunrise and Naraku hadn't seen the moment of Inuyasha's weakness.

Rukia jumped in here, "What do you mean weakness?"

Kagome sighed and searched for comparison she'd under stand. "For Inuyasha being in his half demon form verses his night of weakness was like the difference between Shikai and not having one. Without his powers he couldn't use Tetsusaiga, and that was the best weapon we had at the time."

Rukia nodded, and she went on. "With him there we killed Naraku, or so we thought. After wading through body parts, blood and searching the lake we realized the Jewel wasn't there. And so Miroku and Sango having completed their goals left, it was me, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Sango left to search for her brother who had been being controlled by Naraku and Miroku to pay his respects to his family. From there later Miroku told us how he was given a letter written by his grandfather about a demon of great beauty he'd sealed, warning him with Naraku gone other demons, like her would come out of the woodwork. Sango ran into her brother at the village, he still didn't remember much, which was better in the long run. Me and Inuyasha were doing our normal thing, hunting across the country side, when one night Kagura attacked and stole one of Inuyasha's sleeves. His clothes were made of cloth of the fire-rat. Almost totally fire proof and mostly indestructible. After taking it we saw a mere glimpse of Kaguya in the mirror, she then turned the Back-Lash-Wave against us, it almost killed us. And so we were off again to find out what they doing and..."

Rukia cut in again, "I don't believe you."

Kagome felt Ichigo tense but squeezed his hand, stopping him from defending her. With a smirk on her face, one she wasn't able to wipe away no matter what she asked almost nicely, "What don't you believe?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, but she answered voice just as sweet. "I don't believe you ever fought such battles. Maybe you traveled through time, and maybe even met demons. But you don't have it in you..."

Kagome felt her smile turn feral, "You don't believe that? After that fight where I killed number two? You don't think I buried entire villages after they'd been pillaged by bandits? Or better yet; Risked my life again and again for the mere fact I was the one who brought the jewel back in time, there for brought calamity?"

Stepping forward she let her stare bore down in to the shorter girl, "It doesn't matter wether you believe me or not. I have seen things not even you can understand. I even was there when we fought the third sword of Inu No Taishou's. So'unga, the sword from hell it's self. A sword no one but Inu No Taishou could hold for the evil will of the sword would over whelm them. Don't believe me? Fine. If it hadn't been me I might not believe but the proof is in the fact I hold the Sword of Earth and the Sword of Heaven."

After a moment of silence where Kagome was looking over the shocked girl's features, Kagome forced herself past her frustration with Rukia and continued ignoring Renji's stunned expression. "Well looking for Kagura or the Jewel we met Akitoki Hojo he was on a mission to destroy the Celestial Robe. The reason was they knew Kaguya would be after it soon was because the moon had been full the last five days."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I was reading my history book and I found out the five things needed to free Kaguya, but being an idiot I didn't realize what it all meant. So when she attacked later that night she was after the robe, but since we were there... we interfered. After she pinned Inuyasha to tree I shot an arrow at her, my first one missed, my second... didn't. I shot at her and she said a chant and using the mirror that had held her captive she shot the arrow at Inuyasha. Knowing my arrow would likely kill him I stepped in front of it, Hojo tried to help he threw the robe and the arrow caught it pinning it to my back. So I passed out, and she took me with her. When I woke up was tied up, and my wound was healed, by the robe if Kaguya was to be believed. Then Kagura who had been working for her, mocked her when it was clear Inuyasha had beaten her guardian, that was how I found out she was a demon one who had eaten a Celestial being and there for was immortal but she was demon none the less. She cruelly sealed Kagura and Kanna and dropped them to the bottom of the lake, and then just as Inuyasha was getting close she stopped time and took us through the mirror, hiding her and me in the reflection of the lake. Only everyone was hurt and wearing bandages from my time, saving them from the time stop. So they came through the mirror and fought."

Kagome felt a grin stretch across her face, it had been truly close that time. "I was still trapped, so I watched pretty much helplessly as Kaguya took away Tetsusaiga, now you need to understand as a half demon Inuyasha was truly both human and demon, the counter to his human nights was the fact if he ever lost hold of the sword and was badly hurt he would transform. He would become a demon, and it varied how much he could remember, some times he could talk and sometimes he couldn't, but after taking Tetsusaiga away she captured the others and forced Inuyasha to look into her mirror, then she forced his demon out. Shippo had escaped her notice and he came to free me, once I was free I tried to stop his transformation, because with her forcing it she was trying to make it permanent. I got lucky and he changed back. Though in all honesty it was just luck, that is how I got the scars on my arms."

Kagome felt her smile turn to something darker, "That was the moment we found out Naraku had faked his death to lure Kaguya out so he could eat her. Kaguya almost brought down the whole castle trying to kill Naraku. She hurt him enough he backed off to watch us fight her, realizing we were stuck we did the only thing we could. We tried to kill her, but she was immortal we destroyed her body but her soul was waiting, and she grabbed me intending to posses me. Naraku then appeared behind me waiting for her to do so, Inuyasha distracted him and Miroku used the wind tunnel on Kaguya. And so we were back to square one, hunting down the bastard."

After they'd gone the last half block to Ichigo's house, when Ichigo spoke up, "That was a lot more detailed then when you told me about it."

She shrugged, "What can I say you didn't know about demons and I hadn't told you about time traveling."

Ichigo nodded and pulled his keys out to unlock to door front door. Renji spoke up for the first time since he'd asked, "That was crazy," he gave her a smirk. "But some how knowing you're dating him I'm not surprised."

Renji ducked as Ichigo swiped at him, Renji smiled back at her and took off running, "Don't wait for me!"

Ichigo growled under his breath as he turned away, she only caught half of it, but it had her fighting a laugh. Following him in, Kagome noticed Rukia behind her wasn't much different, and for a moment, just a second; She realized another time and place or with a slightly more mature Rukia they could have been good friends. Surprised by the pang the thought gave her, she shook the thought away, "So your room or the living room?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, my sister's said they were going to be late getting home so the living room should be quiet."

"Bedroom."

Kagome shrugged and lead the way up the stairs, Rukia behind her, Ichigo behind them. Slipping into Ichigo's room Kagome set her bag down on his bed, realizing she only heard Rukia's footsteps behind her she turned, at her look Rukia shrugged dropping his bag by his desk.

"He's in the bathroom."

Kagome nodded, and sat on the bed, the silence seemed to press in on her even as she shuffled through her bag looking for her pen so she could take notes on the next chapter in their history book. Finding it and opening her book to page two hundred and twenty eight she started the reading. A minute later Kagome couldn't help it, she wanting to stop fighting with Rukia. Setting her book down, she looked at the girl who sitting on the floor a manga on the floor.

"..." Kagome shut her mouth, she didn't know what to say. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and just started, "Rukia I know we got off on the wrong foot and both of us have made things worse by arguing but you are a friend of Ichigo's and I would like us to at least stop fighting so much, if not be friends."

Silence built between them and just when Kagome was going to start talking again the girl turned around, "I am more then a hundred and fifty years old, I don't know how much older but I know I am. It infuriates me you look at me those eyes, and that calm face... I know you weren't lying and I think that is why I'm angry."

Kagome took that in and wasn't sure what to say, but let her thoughts come out as best she could. "I think I understand. I look at you and see your soft and tough heart but then you act all haughty, and speak without thinking, or you tried to manipulate with cutting words or a fake sweet smile and it makes me angry. I can tell... I can tell you want to be nice, or want to help, but you mess it up because you don't understand how the other feels."

Rukia stared at her violet eyes dark with some dislike and some hesitation, Kagome knew her face almost mirrored those feelings.

Then Ichigo stepped in his rom and Kagome knew no more words would be said today, smiling up at her boyfriend, she chirped, "So I started the history assignment, will you help me with math again?"

Ichigo nodded, seeming a little relieved he hadn't walked in to total warfare.

**An Hour Later**

Kagome walked down the stairs to find Isshin sitting at the dinning room table, surprised Kagome couldn't help but apologize for bothering him. He waved it off, a touch more serious looking without his children watching, grabbing a glass she got herself the water she'd come down for, half way back to the stairs she couldn't help but feel moved to speak to him since the opportunity was here. Stepping back over towards Ichigo's dad, he realized she was there putting his papers down he turned towards her, a friendly smile on his face he asked, "Can I help you Kagome-chan?"

She sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, "I'm not here to ask for anything or even tell you what to do, I just feel I should say something." She exhaled loudly, "You should tell him."

Isshin's face turned grave, his eyes dark, he leaned back in his chair and she got the impression she suddenly had his full attention, "How do you know? Your father?"

She shook her head, "No I have a talent for seeing auras and you can't hide some things, I don't see things the same way as everyone else. I bet if I could get the time to train Ichigo he'd be able to do it too."

Isshin gave a short nod, and she waited. Meeting his stare she found herself becoming impatient, "I only brought it up because thinking back over the last fight I realized you were there, hidden but waiting for the opportune moment I'm sure. I think it would be better if you picked a time of your choosing rather then surprising him in battle."

Kagome pushed off the wall and walked up the stairs, she really was worried surprising Ichigo in battle would mean he wouldn't know to keep his head, and with Renji and Rukia having stayed here they would know him on sight. She shook her head and rejoined Rukia and Ichigo back in his room.

**Friday**

Kagome leaned back in her chair, she was going to take a second or so before joining the others for lunch her head ached from trying to work through English class. She didn't know why but reading English was hard.

Standing she carried her bag over, sitting down she smiled at everyone, Matsumoto smiled back and Kagome could see the woman wasn't going to hold her silence against her. Ryo spoke up, "How hard did everyone think English was?"

"Hard."

"Okay."

"Tough."

"Hard."

"Easy!"

"Not too bad."

"Hard."

"Okay."

Kagome shook her as she pulled out her bento box, though she was glad to hear she wasn't the only one who had thought it was hard. Michiru touched her shoulder, "Um about tomorrow can you and Ichigo met me and Daisuke outside museum at ten a.m.?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, "Yep we can do that."

Michiru smiled at her widely, "Thanks again for being willing to go."

"Oh it's no problem I happen to like history, and Ichigo... he doesn't mind. Getting out of his house is good enough for him. So how are things going for you guys? I haven't really heard much about any dates you guys have gone on."

Michiru looked a little sad, "Yeah well we hadn't had a chance to go on more then two or three since I brought it up, he was busy for weeks with Kendo. A competition is coming up, but he decided we could go out tomorrow and then he'd be busy with practice for another week and then our team is off."

Kagome nodded, "I didn't remember he was into it."

Michiru nodded, a small flush on her cheeks, "He is rather quiet till you ask, and then he can be rather passionate."

Kagome felt a smirk creep across her face and nudged the girl next to her, "You might appreciate that later hun?"

Flushing furiously, the girl elbowed her back, "You're one to talk!"

Kagome felt her face get red, she couldn't deny that either. Both of them were startled when Matsumoto started laughing Ryo with her, Kagome scowled as she swallowed another bite of lunch, even if she couldn't argue, it was still embarrassing, just not as bad would have been if it had been her Tokyo friends.

Talk flowed away from dating, and back to school and Kagome ate her lunch only adding a few things here or there. Bell rang and they all went back to their seats.

**After School **

Kagome walked home with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji not with them because it was their turn to patrol the town. Getting to his house they were slightly surprised to find no one else there, the twins not home yet, but then they found the note on the fridge, getting sodas. Nervous and slight excited Kagome realized they were alone in the house and would be till she left.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo found his eyes drifting over to Kagome, she was laying on the floor like Rukia liked to, but that was where the comparison ended; From where he was sitting at his desk, he could see just how short her skirt was, or how much it had ridden up. He could barely see the bottom curve of her butt, it was funny when she was standing it never seemed so short but with her laying on her stomach. Ichigo swallowed looking back to his school work, if his sisters, if his dad, hell if anyone was home he was pretty sure he could have focused shutting Kagome's beautiful body out, but the house was all theirs.

He almost groaned feeling the seam of his school uniform pants cut into him that much harder, he shifted and found that almost made it worse, and he knew with how fast his blood was pumping, his hard on wouldn't go away till he did something about it but he would have to step over Kagome to get to the bathroom. He swallowed and leaned over his desk, not looking at the damn short skirt would help, he forced his gaze to stay on his school books.

"_**You really should make a move king, she won't say no."**_

""Shut up!"" Ichigo mentally snarled, the picture of Kagome naked on thei.. his bed flashing thought his mind. ""This is all your fault.""

**Kagome**

Kagome rubbed her legs together in small movements, she peaked at Ichigo but he was focused on his english book, she almost moaned, he didn't even have a clue about her problem. And it was ridiculous, so their alone. In his room. But why was she so aroused? They hadn't kissed, hell he hadn't touched her since he let go of her hand to open the front door. Well their hands had touched when he handed her the note from the fridge about how his dad was in a meeting at the hospital and his sisters were at a birthday party sleepover.

Kagome shifted and almost groaned, this was the sort of time that she wished she could masturbate but her fingers had never been enough, she had tried to get off many times, once or twice before the well opened and many times between Inuyasha winding her up and her friends telling her it helped a lot, but no matter how she pinched her nipples, and how deep she slid her fingers in, it was never enough. She would have considered getting things but with her away so much and her mom fond of cleaning her room and her brother never knocking she had always wimped out. So she was left frustrated wishing for something she had never felt.

Kagome bit her lip stopping a whimper, and she wiggled her hips against the floor a little harder, even though her thighs clenched together felt good it wasn't enough. She felt her temper rising, they were alone no one was going to interrupt them, they were soul bonded for crying out loud. They could do this!

She got to her knees and then stood, walking the three steps to Ichigo. She couldn't take him not being as aware as her, he knew when she was hurt why not the more important stuff? "Ichigo."

He spun half way towards her, quizzical expression on his face, her heart warmed, he was hers. Then she grabbed his neck and pull his towards her, their lips meeting she felt him scramble to grab on the desk so he wouldn't fall off the chair on to her, then he balanced himself half leaning on the desk and on her. She smirked into the kiss before he deepened it, Kagome found her legs giving out forcing Ichigo to break the kiss, as he grabbed her hips pulling her forward, Kagome opened her eyes feeling the warmth from Ichigo as she knelt on the edge of the chair. She saw his erection and grinned as he blushed looking away, Kagome however felt better, even if she felt a touch embarrassed, he had been just as hot and bothered as her. "I have a better idea."

Ichigo looked back at her cheeks still pink, Kagome stood, "Close your legs."

He did so and she straddled his lap, her core over his raging erection, he hissed as she sat down and Kagome felt her cheeks flush at the sensations, hot being the first and foremost, hard being the second. Ichigo pulled her down and they let their tongues battle, Kagome won and got to explore Ichigo's mouth, she whimpered into his mouth when he grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter down on him. Kagome helplessly rolled her hips tearing her mouth from his to throw her head back, it felt so good. She almost smiled when she heard him groan, but he was holding her still stopping her from doing again, she opened her eyes to glare at him.

He was panting, mouth open, his eyes were chocolaty in color proving even if he was holding back, he wanted it just as much as her. "Kagome," his voice came out rough, almost a growl, "If we don't stop..."

She jerked her hips slamming down on him, he hissed, his own hips meeting hers, "We won't stop and thats fine." She finished, grinding into him, then she let the moan that had been building out, her eyes sliding shut. Ichigo seemed to take that as a signal, he slid his hands over her shoulders, down her back and then he grabbed her ass kneading it, his hands there felt good, but on her next bounce she found herself cradled to him that much tighter. She let a louder moan out, and she felt embarrassed, but as he ground up in her she found aside from flushing there was nothing she could do.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo found himself in awe, she was amazing, he hissed as she bounced on him again, it felt so good, but he knew if this continued they would cum in their clothes and then there would be no hiding the fact they had sex, he kneaded her ass feeling the nylon of her tights, he grinned watching her hand crept up to her right breast, kneading it in to her bounces.

He groaned again, searching for the resolve to put her off his lap long enough to lose some clothes, he held tighter stopping her from going down on him, she opened her eyes to glare at him again, he smirked seeing the flush on her cheeks, her hand still holding on to her own breast. "How about we lose some clothes?"

She seemed to lose some of the haze, and look down and saw where her hand was, she blushed furiously. He grinned at her, and helped her off his lap, she stood blush still lighting her face, She fidgeted and Ichigo realized she felt uncomfortable undressing while he watched, that or just plain getting naked. "Kagome just lose the nylons and the socks."

He looked down so he could unbutton his shirt, not that he didn't sneak peaks as she lifted her skirt to roll the nylons down, then she just kicked them off with her socks, he had noted she was wearing white bikini underwear. Not as reveling as a thong, but sexy enough to suit Kagome. She faced him and didn't seem sure of what to do next, Ichigo felt his stomach squirm, if she wasn't sure he didn't want her to feel pressured or anything. "Kagome we don't..."

She sighed and suddenly seemed more confidant, she leaned down and kissed him lightly, before pulling away. "Ichigo for all intents and purposes we're married, and we're fighting a war, I would rather take our time now, then find some corner or something after a fight, or in between fights."

She smiled, "Besides some how you idiot, I fell love with you."

Her statement took his breath away, he loved her, and he knew it, her wish was his command be it kiss her or kill for her, he'd do it. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down so he could kiss her, his voice failing him. She started to sit again when he broke the kiss, "Nope the bed." She nodded and stood back up he followed her keeping her mostly pressed against him. Then he walked her back till the back of her knees hit the edge, she sat down and scooted back making room for him. He took a second to admire her half sprawled out clothes mussed, lips swollen from his kisses. Beautiful, perfect, and his. Pride filled him as he dropped his shirt on the floor, he debated losing the pants but he worried that would be too fast for Kagome so he left them constricting and painful as they were.

He knelt on the edge and crawled a little so he was leaning over Kagome, he met her mouth with his own and using his right hand he helped her lay all the way down. His hollow moaned in his head as he laid down on top of her, his hips cradled by hers, instinctively she spread her legs wide meeting his hard on with her softness. Both of them hissed as they rocked together, having broken the kiss Ichigo found himself kissing his way down her neck, and soon found her shirt in the way. He leaned on his left arm and began to unbutton her shirt, kissing his way down her cleavage, she ran one hand lightly over his back and her other tangled it's self in his hair, keeping his head to her chest.

Ichigo finished unbuttoning her shirt but the tank she wore underneath wouldn't be so easy to get rid of, "Kagome you've got to sit up if your gonna lose your shirts."

He met her annoyed look with a smirk, he sat up and she followed him yanking her shirt off roughly throwing it to the floor, Ichigo found it really hot to watch her strip for him but touching her was better, he helped her lose the white tank. Surprised, he blinked and laughed, she huffed and crossed her arms, "It's not like I planned for us to have sex today."

He was laughed harder, white underwear and a cotton candy pink bra, and the skirt that looked more like a belt pushed up to her waist as it was. She went to finish crawling out from under him but he wasn't having that, he pinned her back down kissing her annoyance away. "It just surprised me," He said breaking the kiss, "You don't exactly wear pink a lot so for your underwear to be... it seemed funny."

She pulled his face down so their noses touched, "You talk too much." Then she started kissing him again.

He grinned and moved from her mouth to her neck then he started kissing his way up to her earlobe. He played with it using his teeth, Kagome made a choked sound, so he did it again, that time she moaned. He grinned, pleased she liked it, he reached up and slid her bra straps down her shoulders following their path down taking time to kiss her scar. He was amazed by the difference in their skin tones she had pale almost creamy butter tones, and his brown-tan was vivid against the skin of her chest.

He slid her bra down, and finally found her nipples, pink almost like her lips, he ran his thumbs over the distended tips. Kagome moaned so low he only knew because he felt her chest vibrate, he grinned wider, his eyes going up to her face, her eyes were closed but the way her mouth hung open ever so slightly told him to go on. He ran his thumb in small circles going around the very edge of the areola, she arched pressing her breast into his hands, he flicked her nipples while using his body to push her back down on the bed. He then started kneading her breasts, cupping, and shaping, and molding them with his hands. He then suckled her right nipple, she moaned a low drawn out sound, he switched to her other breast, her dazed gray eyes met his, and she almost growled "Don't you dare stop."

He smirked, and let his left hand trail down her side before slipping under her pulling her tighter to his hips, then he let his hand slip into her underwear, and his long pulls on her nipple switched to a light nibble, she hissed arching into him again, Ichigo bit back his own hiss, if she kept rubbing him like that this would over faster then he'd like. He used the hand in her underwear to slid it down her legs, when she felt him leaving her chest she half sat up, he pushed her back down, "Shh, I want to see you."

With a little bit of help from her, he got her underwear and her skirt off, leaving her with her pink bra around her waist, she watched him a touch uneasy. Ichigo once again was awed, she was **his.** Scars, sexiness, shyness, and temper, all his.

He saw some scars he hadn't really seen before on her legs, her tights having hidden them, he ran his hand over the one running from the top of her thigh down to above her knee, she shivered, and sat up unsnapping her bra she flung it to the floor with her shirts.

**Kagome**

Kagome looked up at Ichigo fighting back her fears, fear she would be too ugly, or too scarred up, but while one part was afraid the other side still roared with lust. He had no clue how hot he looked eyes dark with lust, chest bared pants riding low enough for her to see the top edge of his boxers. Kagome shivered and put her trust in him, she lay back fighting her instincts, "Are you going to stand there all day?"

He smirked down at her before kneeling back down at the end looking at her, "You're beautiful you know."

Kagome sat up and pulled him down on her kissing him, she didn't want to talk, she wanted some action.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo let his tongue battle hers, his hands roaming her naked body, he lay her back down still kissing her, but his hand was now touching some springy curls, her body shuddered at his touch and Ichigo let his hand cup her. His first thought was so hot, his next so wet, her curls stuck to his hand. He slid his middle finger down parting her nether lips, she pulled away hissing at the sensation. He kissed his way down to her breasts, she was panting hard, little shudders running up and down her spine even though he hadn't done anything with his finger yet. That said he pressed down on the tip of her clitoris, she yelled, shuddering and then went limp, eyes shut tightly.

Pride filled his chest, but this wasn't enough he wanted to be in her. He stood and quickly tore his pants off, his boxers following. Then he lay back over her, he bit back a hiss, her soft skin feeling like silk, her eyes opened and met his, dazed she knew what he wanted.

**Kagome**

She met his gaze, pleasure having hazed her mind it took her a minute to understand what he was asking, she nodded and then started kissing his throat and shoulder to distract herself. She could feel the hot brush of his erection on her thigh right by her core, between that and the fact this was her first time she was nervous, nibbling on his shoulder she felt him prod close to her.

A bubble of panic burst and despite she knew tensing would only make it worse she did just as he slid home, the tearing pain made her want to scream so she bit down on what was by her mouth. Ichigo immediately stilled waiting for her to let go of his shoulder or to say something.

A couple of moments passed and she took a slow breath through her nose and unclenched her jaw slowly letting go of his shoulder, then she noticed his hands were running up and down her sides and he was murmuring apologies for hurting her. She let the rest of the way go and met his eyes, "It's okay... I just didn't think it'd hurt so much."

"Kagome if you want to sto..."

She cut him off, "You idiot, we're this far, you might as well finish."

He flushed but stared at her, "If you're sure."

She nodded and started kissing his jaw and throat again, and he moved a little. It hurt the first few seconds but as she relaxed it started to feel better, not hurting but like he was massaging her insides. Then his hands started on her breasts again she couldn't stop the gasp that came out, now that felt good. She let her hands roam and found the play of his muscles across his back as he moved interesting, then he hit something that made her jolt, a surprisingly good feeling she arched under him hoping he'd hit it again.

Ichigo groaned and she looked up to watch his face, eyes tightly shut, sweat beading on his forehead. Then he hit the spot again and she moaned, his eyes didn't open but a smirk touched his lips, she wanted to huff, but settled for grabbing the back of his neck for a kiss. He met her lips for a brief press before he pulled away to panted into her shoulder, she made out his muttering for the first time and it sent more blood to her cheeks, she was glad he was so pleased by her, even if she didn't think she was doing much.

His movements were getting irregular and then he hit the spot a third time, stars burst in front of her eyes and she came, it surprised her. She moaned out Ichigo's name, and he groaned long and low in her ear. He lay on top of her pinning her, if she could have moved. But she didn't mind, laying there she ran her hands through his hair, loving the feel of the soft but stiff strands, they seemed want to stand straight up even though they were damp with sweat. Then his eyes opened and he pushed up with his arms looking down at her she could see the softness there, he might not have said it but the words were there in his actions, "Sorry was I squashing you?"

She smiled feeling happy, "Not really."

He ran a hand over her face and she felt him wipe away sweat, she sighed, "We should get cleaned up."

He nodded, still looking relaxed and comfortable playing with her hair, but made no move to get up.

Despite her words she didn't really want to get up, this was pretty comfortable, then she noticed the black and purple half circle she'd left on his shoulder. "Sorry..."

Ichigo blinked down at her confused, and then followed her gaze, he seemed surprised. "Oh don't worry about it."

Kagome felt her face flush, she moved her other hand from where it had been resting just above his ass, up to his shoulder intending to heal it. "But it looks like it hurts."

His hand left her breast and grabbed her hand, a tinge of pink over took his cheeks, "Kagome it's fine. I kind like that you let a mark."

She flushed, and he smirked down at her never mind he was blushing too, Kagome hit his bare chest lightly, "That's it, off. If you're just going to tease me, I'm going to go shower."

He grinned down at her, "Can I come?"

She flushed the idea sounding exciting, "No. We need to study and probably wash the blankets... knowing your dad he might some how sense it or.." she inhaled deeply. "Smell it."

He grinned, cheeks an endearing pink, but he nodded his head, "I totally don't want to hear it from him or worse Rukia and Renji."

She shuttered, "That would be very awkward."

He nodded and then moved so she was untangled from him, she hadn't even realized he was still in her, slipping off the bed she felt as if her face burst in to flames seeing him watching her walk around his room. Grabbing her scattered clothes she fled, afraid if he kept looking at her like that she might jump him again, and judging by the soreness, another round was a bad idea if she didn't want to waddle. She remembered Yuka had joked about losing hers and her waddle afterwards. And back at school of the four of them Yuka had been the only one to have done it with her boyfriend. Of course then they'd broken up a month later and Yuka held her head high, not sorry to have given it to the jerk.

Showering she was careful to keep her hair dry, no need to go home with wet ends and risk her father finding out, she knew he knew they were dating but he seemed barely able to handle that. Much less the whole truth.

Slipping from the shower she used a new towel, after getting dry she looked at herself in the mirror, her expression was one part pleased, one part embarrassed, and one part defiant. That wasn't hard to understand, sixteen and she'd fallen in love a second time, married him in one way, and now given herself to him. It felt official, they were together till death... or whatever could part them.

She finished getting dressed and slipped out into the hall, then to Ichigo's room. Ichigo had pulled on a pair of boxers, and was remaking his bed the stained sheet and blanket on the floor she was sorry to find she'd bled enough to leave a quarter sized stain on the blanket. Bending down she grabbed the blanket knowing enough from her periods to know how to get it out. Taking it to the bathroom she got the worst of it out and then she came turned around to find Ichigo watching her.

He looked serious so she stopped and waited for him to say something. He stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder, "You sure you don't regret this?"

She smiled and snorted, "Ichigo..." she shook her head. On one hand she understood, this was very spur of the moment.. they hadn't used a condom... brushing that thought from her mind she went on. "I told you we're fighting a war, I want to seize any happiness I can. Besides we are basically married by Soul Reaper standers, so it was going to happen some time, now is as good as any. Maybe it wasn't as romantic as it could have been... but. I want this. I don't want to pretend this time that I don't know we could die, I... last time I smiled and pushed off any thoughts of how it could go wrong and made no move to..."

Kagome struggled to find the words for the limbo she'd been in before the final battle, hell the limbo she'd been in even months before the fight. "I didn't try to be happy, I didn't..."

Ichigo put a finger to her lips, and stepped closer. Sliding his warm finger from her mouth he slid his hand down her cheek and around to the back of her neck using that grip to pull her close. Holding her tightly he whispered to her. "You are so brave. To have survived that. I know you don't think so but I know anything close to that, just losing my friends like that, would destroy me. You may feel you made mistakes, not seizing life enough, but you did it for your friends. Giving them hope."

Kagome felt a hot tear leak from her eye, and the moment she realized one had escaped more followed, she knew Ichigo knew she was crying. He had to, her hot tears were falling on his chest but he just held her close. After a few minutes the knot loosened and she pulled away feeling silly, "I seem to cry a lot around you.."

He laughed or at least snorted, "Hey as far as I'm concerned you have every right. You don't have anywhere else to do it, and I want it to stay that way. I like that you trust me."

"But..."

He squeezed her tighter for a second, "No buts. I know how hard losing one person can be, you lost almost everyone."

She pushed him back out of the bathroom, and picked up the blanket she'd dropped, "Go get your sheets we'll start washing them and you can have a quick shower and then we can get some real studying done.

He nodded, still concerned, but did as she told him too, taking her to the laundry room she helped him start it, then he went to shower and she made his bed, she had just finished when he walked in in just his under shirt and boxers. Kagome couldn't help but flush at the feel of homeyness in what they'd just done, it felt almost like they were married; Her here making the bed while he showered after they'd had sex. He smirked at her, still red she made a face at him, "Stop smirking and get over here, we have to work on something school related today."

**Wow this is the new longest chapter...And please tell me how my first ever published sex scene was. (flushes) please be nice and if it was awful don't tell me.  
**


	34. Chapter 32

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach and I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry for the slow update, things conspired against me... real life... computer problems... school... rogue muse... Like crazy rogue muse, first I'm working on this, then it says hey look Zombies! Then... How Many of you know the old cartoon movie Swan Princess? I have started a Swan Princess Kagome/Ichigo fic. Oh and Tin Man... And The Secret of Moonacre. So for all of you who think I haven't been working at all you're wrong!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Saturday**

Kagome sat in bed, Tora laying next to her, she was half awake. She'd set an alarm so she wouldn't over sleep and miss the double date but it hadn't gone off yet. Dinner had been nice, her father had asked to hear some stories about how her mother had done with him gone, and so she'd shared how supportive her mother had been, how she'd never shared her worries and always kept a strong face for her.

Talking about her mother made her wish she was more like her and less like her father, both of them seemed to end up doing more damage then good when trying to help.

Then her radio turned on, sitting up she turned it off, ignoring the squeak Tora made in protest of her moving. Sliding out of bed she went to her dresser, digging through her clothes she was found she wanted to wear a skirt, grabbing her khaki one, she grabbed a navy button up with three-quarter sleeves for a her shirt. Grabbing some clean underwear she left her room to take her shower.

Clean, and hair half dry she ate breakfast quickly. Dashing back to her room she almost ran her sleepy father over, he blinked down at her where she'd stopped half an inch from him, "Going some where?"

Slapping herself in the head she realized she hadn't told him, "Sorry I forgot to tell you but me and Ichigo are meeting with some friends from school for a double date."

Kisuke nodded eyes seeming more alert, "Have fun and be careful, we don't know when the next attack will be."

Kagome nodded, "That's why I'm taking Ichigo's badge."

He blinked down at her, "You have that? Why?"

She gave him a look, and then spelled it out for him. "Even if I can fight in my body, if I get hurt my clothes get ruined, you know like the jeans and my t-shirt from last weekend? So he gave his badge to me because he has Kon."

He nodded, still seeming surprised.

She shook her head and walked past him, how typical, he knew she had powers but didn't think about the practical side of having them. Speaking of which she needed to replace that shirt and jeans. Shaking it off, she ran a brush through her hair again, then she added a touch of purple eye shadow to her lids with some mascara, looking in the mirror she grabbed some clear gloss and called it good for makeup. Now what to do with her hair?

"_**Cut it off?"**_

""I wasn't asking you.""

"_**So you were talking to your self?"**_

Kagome didn't bother answering that, but it didn't stop Kikyo.

"_**So you were just trying to prove you're crazy? After all one of the first steps is talking to yourself."**_

Scowling Kagome answered, ""Fine I'm crazy, I have to be with you still hanging around.""

"_**Ouch, that's harsh. After all you let me stay and after I was so nice not to bother you yesterday."**_

Kagome felt a flush start when she realize Kikyo meant she hadn't said anything while they had sex, ""Fine, I'll be nice. So what do you think I should do with my hair?""

"_**That's easy, it wants to curl and be wild, let it. But take a ribbon and tie it like a head band."**_

Kagome blinked, that would keep out of her face but leave it down like she wanted. Shaking her head she went to her chest of drawers and found the shirt that had a black ribbon decorating it, untying the ribbon and then pulling the ribbon off she used it tie her hair back. Looking in the mirror she liked the look, "I think I need to buy some ribbons."

She didn't comment at the snickering she heard from Kikyo. One last look and she didn't see anything amiss, so she grabbed her purse and headed out of her room, then remembering the state of her wallet, "Kisuke I need some money."

She heard a clink from inside the dinning room, probably his tea cup, "Go a head and take what you need from the cash register! Just plan on working this coming week!"

"Okay!" she went into the store opening it she took what she thought she'd make this coming week and then a little bit more, putting it away she walked out into the bright morning sunlight.

Standing outside she realized she and Ichigo hadn't agree to where they would meet one another, not sensing him near she set off for his house, half way there she sensed him, unable to help herself she drooled. Don't get her wrong he looked really hot with the turtle neck and tight jeans, but this look was him all the way through. Running her eyes over him again she admired effect of the black vest over the white long-sleeve graphic-T, not to mention the roughed up blue jeans and the studded belt.

Reattaching her jaw and licking her lips to make sure there were no obvious signs of her pervious expression, she let her grin come out and called out a greeting, seeing the way his head was searching the crowd for her.

Seeing his answering smile upon seeing her, she ran over, taking his hand and greeting him she knew today so far was looking bright.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Aizen sat on his throne face seemingly serene, but inside he was furious; Gin was just starting to be around, and his arm would never be the same. No to mention he'd lost ten, TEN Arrancar to weaklings. But all rights that number should have never been lost, but on the other hand he now knew for sure the former test subjects of his had survived and were waiting for him.

And then there was that girl.

He didn't know nearly enough about her, for one who was she? Two she claimed to be the hand that ended his mortal coil, and he was inclined to believe her on that one. Three she was a Hybrid, Gin had told him that as if what he'd seen with his own eyes wasn't enough to convince him. But how? She had had no exposure to the Hogyoku, and her connection to everyone there, they knew her and all he knew of her was she was in their class. She seemed human but he had no proof, for all he knew she could be Shinigami one who had just waited around for him.

Unclenching his hand he frowned, this girl made him feel fear, and it wasn't all instincts, he really really didn't like not knowing what her angle was.

"Ulquiorra, Brom, come to me."

Out of the shadows stepped the two. "Brom I want you to lead an attack on the Shinigami in Karakura Town, take as many Numeros as you need, but no more Espada. You will send them to attack the others but you need to go after Ichigo Kurosaki, kill him if you can but if he fights you to a draw leave."

Brom bowed once and took his leave, ready to do as bid right away.

The moment Brom was gone from the room he spoke to Ulquiorra, "You are to watch the Girl, see who she fights and how she does, I need to know more about her."

Ulquiorra nodded but once and turned to leave, Aizen let him, he would let this fight decide a few things for him and then he'd make his move. One good thing about the mostly failed attack was the Hogyoku was responding better to him.

**Lunch Time**

Kagome grinned at Daisuke, "So how are things going for you two?"

The quieter boy had a pink to his cheeks even if his voice was steady, "I think it's going well, I wish we'd had more time this last month or so, but I was committed to practice."

Kagome nodded, "Things work like that some times."

A sly smile crossed his lips, "Yes, how are things between you and Kurosaki?"

Kagome felt heat crawl up into her cheeks, so he had seen how she kept glancing at Ichigo. "Good."

Damnit. Her voice had squeaked, and he'd noticed.

"Just good?"

Damn her cheeks, they felt like they were burning. "Okay more then good, more like great."

His slow smile belayed the caution in his eyes, "So you two are happy?"

Kagome nodded, "Very, or at least I am." Couldn't tell him they were married, too weird.

Silence descended, on the two of them while they waited for the other two to catch up to them.

**Mean While**

Ichigo stared at Michiru, not only was he surprised by the question, he was surprised that it was coming from her; He wasn't an idiot he knew a fair share of the class was afraid of him, hell he was betting the only reason she dared ask was because she was friends with Kagome.

"I don't see why it's any of your business."

The normally shy girl flushed a bright unflattering red but squared her small shoulders, and put a serious look on her face. "You would be right but I'm asking because Kagome-chan deserves a guy who'll be serious about her."

Unable to stop the incredulous look spreading across his face, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "You're asking me that when we're not even seventeen yet?"

And he'd been sure she couldn't get any redder.

"Answer the question!"

Looking away, he moved the tray along the track of the buffet, "Look I like Kagome a lot and things are going well, looking for more at this age is stupid."

Ignoring the gapping look, he payed for the sandwiches and drinks, and lead the way back to the table. Sitting down next to Kagome he got the feeling she'd been grilled too, handing her the sandwich he'd gotten her he asked about her favorite part of what they's seen so far.

She smiled at him and answered as he expected, "That painted scroll of the shrine, it made me think of ours, and what it would have looked like back then."

He nodded, it had been beautiful, to be polite he asked the other two their favorites.

He almost cringed at Daisuke's tactlessness, when he said his favorite part was the standing in old house and seeing how big a normal house had been, and how he couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in one. Sad thing was Kagome could. Watching her she didn't seem too upset, she probably had been preparing herself for this so she wouldn't say anything odd.

Michiru's was amusing, the old makeup... honestly?

Between bites he listened to the three chatter about the exhibits, he had to admit some parts were cool but he knew a lot of this stuff from school. He had just taken a sip of his ice tea when he felt it, his eyes shot to Kagome. She was looking up, ignoring the two who had noticed their reactions.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at Daisuke who'd asked, "I don't think so..." leaning over towards Kagome he put his mouth to her ear, hiding it from the curious eyes of the two. "How many? And are any coming this way?"

"Eight... I think, and two are coming this way, one is really strong and I'm pretty sure the other is Sesshoujoi."

Pulling away he let himself swear, Kagome was going to have to fight. Standing he helped Kagome up, looking over at the two he tried to calm them, "Sorry something's come up."

Kagome picked up where he left off, "Yes sorry. Thank you two for the fun time, see you Monday." Then as one they took off running for the exit.

Outside he popped Kon's pill, Without looking he gave his orders. "Kon I think you'll need to watch Kagome's body so keep out of sight and do your best to take her body back to Urahara's."

Kagome nodded beside him "Please be careful Kon."

Ichigo was about to head for the two approaching when he remembered, "Oh and Kon don't you dare do anything perverted."

Knowing his voice was threat enough he launched himself up rushing to meet the challengers.

**Kagome**

Kagome faced off Sesshoujoi, he looked as cruel as ever and there was a gleam in his eye that said he couldn't wait for their fight. Holding Shikon she found herself wishing she had found a way to sneak Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga in, or even just their sheaths, but she'd been afraid that security would be high and searches would be normal and being found with those on her... awkward to say the least.

"You know you're gonna lose again right?"

Kagome smirked back, "I have gained a fair amount of power and experience since our last fight, lose the attitude."

Sesshoujoi nodded but she could see his lust for blood. Tired of the stand off she attacked, Sesshoujoi dodged but he'd had to work for it, attacking again he blocked and their fight started in honest. Kagome was glad to see he clearly could already feel the difference in her sword, even without her mask adding to it.

He added cero to the fight and she decided to counter with one of her own, she let him take that in, shock coloring his features. Smirking she mocked him, "I told you, you no longer can look down on me."

"Glimmer Kongoukujiku!"

Watching the diamond incase him she realized she would need her mask for this. Pulling it on she watched him take in her new look after her Reiatsu cleared, once again he was trying to contain his confusion but couldn't quite.

Unable to resist she mocked him more enjoying his fear at the sound of her voice, "What? I used a cero, what did you expect?"

Not waiting for a reply she lunged, he blocked but she used Yuuki-Kai throwing him back. Grinning at him she charged, slashing, he parried and they went back and forth neither gaining any ground. Then he started throwing diamond shards, Kagome found herself forced back in order to parry all of them. Then he added cero, ducking, the first missed her but the second burned past her left shoulder. Angry he'd left a mark she decided to add to it. "Ai-Kiru!"

Sesshoujoi jumped up trying to dodge, but the heart blades struck true enough, his right leg was almost cut off at the thigh, and his left leg had been cut off. Shocked by this new power he looked up at her before falling. Landing hard, creating a new crater he continued to stare up at her. She followed him down, he clearly was almost dead, having lost enough blood to spray half the street even if most normal people couldn't see or feel it. Walking to the edge of the crater she looked down, a mix of feeling rising in her chest, a little guilty for the glee she'd felt when she saw it hit true enough, but no guilt he was dying, and some relief she really was getting strong enough, she could fight.

The dying Arrancar looked up at her, he seemed bewildered, but then as blood pooled under him he smiled evilly, "You may have killed me little bitch, but Aizen-sama will make sure you get yours." then the last of his breath left him in a hiss, and he died.

Watching him disperse, Kagome found her gut agreed, the next time she saw Aizen there would be a price to pay, but it wasn't today.

Kagome started healing her shoulder and started feeling around for Ichigo, she found the Arrancar he'd been fighting retreating, along with two other Arrancar, the rest were dead as far as she could tell. Renji felt like he'd won his fight but been hurt, the frosty captain was even more hurt, and so was Matsumoto, but Orihime and Tessai were near, so she left them alone she went off to meet back up with Ichigo.

**Back in Hueco Mundo**

Aizen found himself smiling, giddy with relief, he now knew why the girl fought so hard, and how she was an false Arrancar. Unable to help himself he laughed, Gin and Kaname stood behind him. Neither seemed to understand.

Looking over at the two he waved Ulquiorra away, once they were alone he smiled widely at them.

Kaname frowned at him, "I do not understand what you saw that could make you so happy."

Aizen found he wanted to laugh more but held back so they could understand the joke. "I told you of my findings from the beginning about ways for Shinigami to gain power, what I don't think I told you is I found a footnote, in a forbidden book about why Shinigami can not have children with a humans, it said the one child allowed to live to age twelve had powers strong enough that he killed three fourth seats, and a vice captain, before being killed, then he hollowfided and was killed again by a Captain. That is why it is forbidden, but Ichigo Kurosaki is one such hybrid, and now we find one more, this girl, who's father has to be Kisuke Urahara."

Gin for once was caught totally off guard, gapping he asked stupidly, "How do you know Captain Aizen?"

Smiling he answered, "I know of only one other person alive in Karakura town with gray eyes."

**Sunday**

Kagome looked away from her school books at the knock, Kisuke opened the door.

"What do you want? I'm doing school work."

"I was coming to tell you that me and Yoruichi are going to be gone for the night we'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded, she wanted to ask but judging by his closed expression she wouldn't get an answer, "Take care."

He nodded, and left, closing the door with a soft click. But the implications didn't leave with him, Kagome gave up on the studying she was trying to do, her father's interruption had let the real world back in. She couldn't stop wondering what he was doing trying to be ready to beat Aizen, and thinking about Aizen made her worry, about her friends, her father, herself, Ichigo... She stood, sitting here staring at her books would help.

Shaking her head she grabbed her wallet, and slipped it in her pocket, from there she petted Tora; who was napping on her bed, then she left her room. Going down the hall she slipped out, her shoes barely slipped on her feet. Then she went to Ichigo's house.

Standing outside his house ten minutes later she felt a little silly, her dad left to continue to prepare and she ran to her boyfriend for comfort. Why had that freaked her out?

She closed her eyes and laughed a little, because his face reminded her of the time he'd left when she was little, he had looked like that then too. Not sure he would be back, not sure he'd see her again. A lot of her early memories were faint, feelings, happiness, laughter, love, sweet innocence. A bit here and there, her father kissing her mom, kissing her goodnight, smiling. But that last look when he'd said goodbye had stuck. Sad, serious, determined.

She stood unsure if she should actually knock when the door opened, Ichigo looked out dressed in jeans and a sloppy tee, looking a touch confused he looked at her. "Yes Kagome?"

She smiled, he must have felt her. "It's silly but I wanted to see you, Ki.." Kagome remembered there might be someone listening and changed what she was going to say. "Dad left to work on... You know and I couldn't help but remember when he left when I was seven."

Ichigo nodded, peering back inside he then looked back at her, "Give me a minute."

Leaving the door cracked he disappeared from sight, a minute or so later he came back out, sweat shirt and shoes on. Shutting the door he joined her, "Lets walk."

Feeling needy Kagome linked their hands and then started walking. Ten or minutes later Kagome felt a touch more relaxed, or at least reassured that no matter what would come in the next week or month she and him had each other. Now relaxed enough she leaned into him her head resting on his shoulder, breathing deep she noted not only was his aura wrapped about her, but his scent wafted up to her, seeming to enfold her just as softly as his aura.

She sighed, and Ichigo took that as the sign to ask questions. "What really upset you?"

Inhaling deeply she then blew it out, starting she just let her thoughts tumble out. "Kisuke leaving or saying he'd be gone to work on things for the war got me thinking, or at least got the niggling worries started... I... I can't believe I... me and everyone... fought so hard and lost. Only for me to do it over again with a few new players! Ichigo I can't lose again. Not again, I couldn't rebuild again. If we lose I hope to god I'm the first dead. I couldn't look around and see everyone dead."

Realizing her eyes were wet she pulled away to wipe her eyes with her free hand, Ichigo turned and caught her hand, staring deep into her eyes he smirked or at least the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Kagome don't take this the wrong way, but as long as I'm at your side nothing will happen. I admit I couldn't stop you from fighting if it's two on two but let me fight first let me go first, because I don't want you to be standing alone. I won't leave you alone."

Kagome smiled a little, "Promise?"

Now he was smiling, and leaning forward, in a low voice just above a whisper only a few inches from her lips he replied. "Only if you want me to."

Leaning forward a touch more she smiled a bit wider, "I want." Then she closed the distance and started the kiss. Short soft touches became something deeper, and she was sinking into his arms their hands still linked when rude jeering voices broke then out of it.

"Oh look it's strawberry! Ooooh! And his girlfriend!"

Another voice picked up the theme, "I wonder how he picked up a piece of ass so fine."

"Yeah he probably payed her."

Annoyed they broke apart and Kagome found herself looking at some of the ugliest punks she'd ever seen, and that was saying something. Ichigo's scowl was deep he tugged her back along side of him, "What the hell do you bastards want? Haven't you learned by now no matter how many there of you and no matter how much you think you can take me this time you'll never win?"

Kagome did have to admit coming from damn near any one else that wouldn't have been believable, but these nine guys were normal poorly trained punks, not even as well armed as the old time bandits she had seen so many times, and Ichigo was a kick ass Shinigami. He probably could take them on alone, not that she'd let him fight alone.

The ugliest of them all, the one with the strange piercing hefted the lead pipe tapping his hand in a would be threatening way, "You say that but you normally have your big friend with you, now you're by yourself and even have a friend to share."

Ichigo snarled at the degrading comment, but Kagome squeezed his hand and added her two bits, "Try it asshole, I dare you. Besides he's right he could take you all on by himself, I just wouldn't let him."

The nine gapped at her in a mostly identical way, but then seemed to agree to attack at that exact moment, Ichigo caught the leader's lead pipe and slammed a fist in his face, and beyond that she was handling her own three. The first guy was close to six feet tall but fat, first she punched him in the nose breaking it, and then in an almost simultaneous motion kicked him in the balls, he crumpled to his knees blind and unable to scream, kneeling there she put him out of his misery by kicking him in the side of the head, if her foot didn't do the job the cement would.

The second who was almost her size if thirty pounds heavier came at her with a knife, Kagome caught him by the wrist after dodging his attempted stab, twisting as she pulled him in close she felt his wrist snap, he opened his mouth to scream but she shut it by nailing him under the chin with a fist, as he went to fly back she tripped him by slipped her foot around the back of his ankle. He fell with a thud that could rival a falling tree, but her time spent taking out the first two let the last get around behind her.

Unable to see the hit coming she felt something hit her head, spinning even though she was seeing stars she saw the last of the three, a punk with dyed red hair, a color oddly close to Renji's swinging the wooden plank in for a second hit, she caught it with her hand. He gaped at her and she used it to yank him forward, he let go but not before he stumbled. Grinning nastily she stepped three feet forward in a split second and nailed him with a punch to the face, he start to fall but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another punch, that one knocked him out. He fell and she turned just in time to see Ichigo fell the last one.

Grinning she saw he had only been hit once, and it had barely left a mark, she could only tell because of the grease mark, she took a deep breath, the fight and adrenaline had almost cleared her mind, she felt better. Linking hands with Ichigo again she walked him home, before going home to finish her homework.

**Monday**

Ichigo met her for school, and she happily linked hands with him and went off to partake of some normality, school. No war, no dying, no fighting, at least not the kind that would kill you, wound you maybe, but words weren't the kind of weapon you killed with. Unless it was someone's soul, she remembered before she and the other two made friends with Ayumi she got made fun of for liking school so much, for being a know-it-all.

Ayumi took a while to trust then after that, but warmed up to them.

She reluctantly let go of Ichigo's hand when they reached the classroom, she barely noticed Orihime's dark look, they were so normal, then she went and greet the other girls, Matsumoto greeted her happily and some how with Ryo and Michiru, and Mahana seemed to be listening they had starting talking about clothes and how to dress to wow. Kagome suspected Matsumoto just wanted to share her experiences, after all how much girl time would she get in Soul Society. The answer was if they were an army probably not much.

But some of her advice seemed a touch far out, of course her other nasty little voice whispered, the pervert not Kikyo, said just maybe she might take it if she ever wanted Ichigo to jump her. She suppressed a shiver, not in class she hissed to herself.

Then the bell rang, and class started, they settled in and not five minutes after the bell rang there was a hollow not an Arrancar but noticeable, that was when she realized Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't in class today, and sure enough the moment she noticed she felt them taking care of it. That worry taken care of she settled in for boring day of classes, she couldn't wait.

**After School**

Kagome found herself glad Kisuke was gone because she had been challenged to fight some of the Soul Reapers so they could see what she had, if he had been around she wasn't one hundred precent sure he could keep quiet if she was fighting.

Getting to the store Tessai quickly let them in the basement, to her embarrassment most everyone was here, only Renji wasn't and that was because it was his job to keep watch for any Arrancar, even the snowy haired Captain showed up.

He looked so serious, it wasn't hard to tell he was far older then his height would suggest, and his aura... chilly.

He looked very surprised when she greeted him with his formal label, she figured that was because looking like a kid as he did probably lead to a lot of disrespect from people who had never seen his power. But she had seen enough and felt enough to know if anyone other then Rukia would turn her and her father in it was him.

"So who am I fighting?" She half hoped it would be Ichigo but had a feeling it wouldn't, mostly because he wouldn't be willing to hurt her, or at least be trying seriously.

Ikkaku stepped up, "We thought it would be best if was me."

She nodded, he sounded grumpy, either he thought she wouldn't put up a good fight or he had wanted someone else to fight her and let him watch. Or it could be both.

She set her stuff down and pulled Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga out, the swords felt a touch eager, which was strange, that or they were happy to be out for the first time in a week.

She slung Tenseiga over her shoulder, and drew Tetsusaiga, and moved away from the group, Ikkaku left his Gigi and drew his sword a scowl still on his face. They faced off a few hundred feet from the group, that alone made her wonder what the hell was this basement but that could wait for her to ask her father, she had to ask about the Vizard's too, it was clear they were almost the same thing, confusing as hell.

"Where's your third sword?"

She blinked, "hun? Oh Shikon, I don't want to use her yet, you're not taking me serious."

Ikkaku snorted, "Just because you beat number two doesn't mean you're all powerful."

She smiled, this was going to be fun, "Oh I know but just because you're few hundred years old doesn't make you better either."

Ikkaku was starting to look just a bit interested, "You know if you fight half as well as you talk this might be fun after all."

She had to laugh at that, banter was tradition, even if you did want to kill the other person verses gage their skill. "That sounds familiar."

Ikkaku frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I've heard other people say that to Inuyasha, and I think my sensei even said something similar." She was pretty sure his exact words had been, 'if your tongue was your weapon Naraku would already be dead'.

He nodded and then struck lunging, almost covering the entire ten feet in a single move. She sidestepped, and blocked his swipe. She noticed his left hand was holding his sheath almost like another sword... she focused on parrying the next three swipes, then there was a clear opening where he could have smacked her with his sheath and he passed it up, then she got it, he was gonna surprise her.

She knew how to turn this game around. She went on the offensive, parry, parry, side step, parry. Now! She drew Tenseiga and sliced through his head.

He froze, and she laughed, she could hear Ichigo snickering over by the latter, the others had all gasped and took a stepped forward, before stopping. Ikkaku looked at her lowering his sword and sheath, "You sliced my head in half."

She nodded, smirking, "Yes I did."

"Why am I not dead?"

She shook her head Rukia and Renji weren't very throughly, and then she explained; "That was Tenseiga, sword of heaven, it can't cut the living..." She realized the flaw in her thinking but was glad the sword figured out what she meant... or it couldn't cut souls either. "Anyway it can't hurt you, but it's good to use to parry a sword or to use after you've lost the other."

Ikkaku nodded, seeming very surprised she had just 'killed' him like that.

She sighed, "Stop holding back, where I learned to fight you finish it first opening, no holding back, no savoring a fight, they might get lucky. So get serious or I'm just gonna leave."

Ikkaku nodded, and then connected his sword and sheath, "Grow Hozukimaru!"

It turned into a spear, for a mere moment she found herself comparing his sword fighting style to that of a spear, it seemed off. Not that she had any experience with spears, just what she'd seen samurai use, and a couple of Sesshomaru's vassals. Then she was parrying again, block, side step, lunge, Ikkaku blocked. She stepped back, and Ikkaku lunged, she blocked and oddly Ikkaku kept coming, his spear running along Tetsusaiga, and then she couldn't figure out if it was his face, or Tetsusaiga, but she knew she had just stepped where he wanted. She didn't wait for the shoe to fall, the moment his mouth started opening she was ducking and jumping away, but moving just faster then Ikkaku could understand.

"Split Hozukimaru!"

He finished what he was saying before he fully understood she was now standing ten feet away, he watched her, could see her, he just didn't seem to have been able to react fast enough. Seeing as how he'd tried to fake her out not once but twice now she wasn't sure she bought it, he felt powerful, and maybe just maybe, like he hid his power like she did, not all of it, it just seem to end abruptly.

Then she saw how his spear wasn't a spear at all, but a three part spear, she didn't know what it was really called, but she was starting to understand this man. He was a thug, fight loving nut, and adrenaline junkie, but he was more. What she didn't know, but there had to be more or he wouldn't have such a complex weapon, full of surprises.

She snickered, guess that meant Ichigo was straight as an arrow. Big and Blunt.

Shaking her head she went back to task, watching Ikkaku twirl his spear thing, she could see it's movement could be changed quickly, and would be a hard weapon to use. Oh and Ikkaku was starting to get excited. She could tell, his grin was a lot wider then the scowl he had started out with.

She found herself not liking this at all, it would be one thing if the goal was to kill him, she probably would have already won after being underestimated, but sparring... She did not like this at all.

"_**You're being an idiot, if you dislike fighting him so much call Shikon she'll put an end to it quickly enough. And you can do that without killing him, it would probably be good practice so you can use her best attack better, faster, or even adjust it."**_

Kagome understood the validity of the suggestion but... Ikkaku wasn't the only one hiding something, and her very life could be staked on it. And she was afraid they would see it in the way she called Shikon, or he might pick up on it from Shikon herself.

She had to do something, she charged seeming to surprise Ikkaku after her long hesitation, he first swung the butt of his spear-thing in her face, and then let the chain wrap around Tetsusaiga, he swung the blade on the front around to her face on the other side, without thinking she called up a thin barrier and stabbed with Tenseiga, catching Ikkaku off guard, he didn't expect her to being willing to take damage. That was his style, not a girl's especially when he was aiming for her face, but her scars should have warned him.

Her stab in the chest just to the right and below the heart ending it, the sparring that was, all the Soul Reapers were impressed enough they didn't make anyone else fight her, and she was allowed to keep Shikon a secret, just like the one she knew Ikkaku was keeping, he had the power to have been fast enough to pull away from her stab, he had gone very easy on her, for whatever reason he had to hide, she was guessing, half his power.

The Soul Reapers drifted off and with a quick goodbye to Ichigo she hid in her room making everyone think she had gone home. There she changed and started homework, mostly assigned reading to prepare for classes, but one essay that was due Friday.

She stayed in her room till Ururu came to get her for dinner, she, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were almost done eating when her father got home. Kagome was slightly surprised by how glad she was to see him, but she played it cool, greeting him and quickly concluding again he didn't want to tell her what he'd been doing. So she took her cue and left getting ready for bed, Tora already waiting for her on her bed.

**Tuesday**

Morning came bright and early, along with every girl's favorite visitor, if she hadn't had unprotected sex less then a week ago she really might have been grumpy, but as it was she was just a little relieved. It proved her life really wasn't a manga, because other wise she would have been pregnant just before the final fight and everything. She was just glad Friday or Saturday would be her last day. Giving her another twenty eight days of cramp freeness.

School was dull, Ichigo and her didn't have any excuse to hang out the new class project had them needing to spend time on that with other people, her group was Ryo and Michiru so it wasn't that bad, she just missed him.

**Wednesday**

Lunch was spent with Ichigo and crew, it was all good except Orihime... Again, it was really starting to freak her out the way the girl stared. Okay it had long since passed just starting to freak her out. She should do something about it. Really. Others (Ryo cough) were starting to notice.

School ended and she joined back up with Ryo and Michiru, they were going to go work on the history project at Michiru's house, the one closest to being middle ground.

She ended up staying for dinner after a quick call to her father, and so she got home late and practically passed out.

**Thursday**

A brisk walk to school with Ichigo was exactly what a girl needed after nightmare, not to mention a little hand holding and a quick kiss. Then school, nothing like the dull monotone of a voice to chase away any lingering screams.

But lunch quickly turned nasty, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were absent, so the whole group was sitting together, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, Ichigo, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Chizuru. Looking back she should have expected it, but at the time it surprised her.

Orihime glared at her, Kagome felt a mix of surprise and annoyance that the girl had been brave enough to grab her on her way back from the bathroom. "What do you want Inoue-san? I know you don't like me and to be honest I don't care for you, so what do you want?"

Orihime screwed up her face, dislike shining in her eyes, "I wanted to talk."

"So talk."

Orihime took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "I wanted to know why is Ichigo-kun dating someone so hateful."

Kagome blinked, she had noticed the girl seemed afraid of her since the fight where she saw Aizen, her aura had been very dark... "Ichigo is dating me because we like each other."

"Why?"

The girl sounded desperate and hurt, and sad, and all the things Kagome didn't want to deal with, "Inoue how well do you really know him?"

Seeing the girl's mouth opening she went on. "Sure you've known him longer then me, but how well do you know him? Do you know what he wants to do after he finishes school? Do you know what food he likes? What music he likes? How many kids he wants to have? Do you know what makes him angry? Because I don't think you know him at all, you just thought maybe one day he'd see you waiting and fall madly in love. I hate to tell you but life is not a fairy tale, if it was I wouldn't be here."

Orihime stared at her, eyes hurt and tearful but anger was there too. "Who are you to say such things to me?" she hissed.

Kagome sighed, "Inoue, I don't know you at all, and you don't know me. I am saying this because you grabbed me and stopped me from going back to the group, I don't really want to hurt you but Ichigo is mine."

"How can you claim him? He could dump you."

Kagome snorted, as if. "Orihime, I love Ichigo, he loves me even if he hasn't said it. I don't care if you never like me, but if you stay his friend it's because that's all you want, because that's all you'll get."

Kagome went to walk away but Orihime grabbed her wrist again, Kagome looked back the girl; Her eyes were dark with frustration and a touch of hurt, but her lips were twisted in a sneer. "You've tricked him some how, you've lied to him, you'll only hurt him!"

Kagome jerked surprised how well that hit home, but then she got just a little mad, she had tried to be nice. "All of that is probably true, I've already hurt him, I've already lied to him, and I often think he's fooled himself about what I am. But as much as that upsets me, what you'd do to him is much much worse. I've seen him at his worst, angry, despairing, enraged, you've got him locked up in a little box in your head. You could never handle him at his worst, the only reason I can is because you're right, I am worse."

She then jerked away and not giving the gapping girl another chance she ran back to the group, the box she kept things locked up opened, dark thoughts spilling out inside her head open once again. Getting back to the group she was only barely able to keep a smiling facade up, Ichigo seemed to sense something was off but wouldn't push in front of the others.

She took care to keep it that way, she sent him with the others to walk home rather then walk her home like normal, she said she was running errands for her father, and then would be working in the shop, almost true, but not all true.

Getting home she changed and then went to work in the shop, annoyingly when all she wanted to do was have a little break down, the shop was unusually busy. A brush off and three hours later she found herself roped in to helping Ururu make dinner, something she hadn't been doing as often as first agreed, something about dating Ichigo, school work and sharpening her skills.

Then she had to make it through way dinner, she did it but not before her father for once, picked up on the fact something was wrong, he hadn't asked but she didn't want to wait for him to do so, so she ran for her room. Figuratively.

She had just curled up with Tora, and started to cry when her father opened the door, startled she sat back upright and wiped at the tears. But it was too late, he'd seen them.

"Kagome darling what's wrong?"

She inhaled and ignored the sniff that made, "I'm just upset about what some girl from school said, I don't why I let it bother me, she was only jealous."

He sat on the end of her bed rather cautiously, "What exactly did she say?"

She sighed. "Only things I've thought of myself. I'm not the same person I was before falling through the well that last time, and some times I don't think I like myself very much. Somethings are good, I'm whole again, I have my powers under control, but... I am a lot crueler then I use to be. And I have lot less trouble killing."

**Kisuke**

For a moment he felt angry at this other girl, who the hell was she to upset his girl? But it drained away, his darling baby daughter had admitted she had thought some of the same things. What to say?

"Kagome I think I understand how you feel, at least sorta. Before... Before I was exiled, I was an assassin of number two squad. To be honest for a lot of years if I wasn't on a mission, or with Yoruichi I was a weakling spineless idiot. Killing and sneaking for a long long time were all I was good at. But then I was made captain of Twelve squad. I sudden was not only in charge, and giving orders, I was looked up to, I had to be so much more. And so I tried, so many times I'd seen others killing in battle for lack of information, they didn't know what they were fighting, and information was limited at best, I wanted to change that. And I did, did very well except my curiosity ran away with me and I made the Hogyoku."

He sighed, he really regretted that. "I am responsible for a lot of pain and suffering because of that."

"But let me ask you this, those Arrancar you killed, what would have happened had you not killed them?"

Kagome seemed to be thinking, "They would have tried to kill you or others."

"Exactly, so do they deserve you feeling sorry for them? Probably not, but that just proves you haven't changed as much as you fear. You Kagome my baby girl are still one of the most compassionate people I have ever met."

**Friday**

Kagome greeted Ichigo was a kiss on the cheek, he looked at her surprised but seemed glad her bad mood from the day before was gone, linking hands they set off for school.

Ichigo then started talking, "You'll never guess what my dad said yesterday at dinner."

Kagome missed a step, mostly because she could guess, but she was wrong.

"He asked me when I'd bring you over again. And then asked when was the wedding." Ichigo was scowling into the wind, and he had a cute flush across his cheeks.

Kagome snickered, "Did you tell him he missed it?"

Ichigo to her a his mouth hanging open, she laughed and tugged him along, "I was joking idiot."

Ichigo pulled himself back together, "I really should have said that." He muttered. "No anyway, you should have seen Renji and Rukia's faces you'd think they'd be used to my dad by now but they almost choked, and if that wasn't funny enough Karin saved my dad from a beating by kicking the chair out from under him."

She laughed, Karin would do that without even looking up from her food, and she could just see Isshin bursting into tears, that man missed his calling as an actor.

They soon reached school and per normal split up to join their other friends. Kagome was relived that today Orihime wasn't in school, cruel but she was glad, she really didn't want the girl shaking up her regain equilibrium.

School passed quickly and only as she was leaving school Michiru and Ryo did Ichigo and she get to talk again. Ichigo called after her and she slowed down and let him catch up, "Kagome I forgot to ask you, I was too busy telling you about dinner last night, anyway family would like you to come join us tomorrow afternoon for a movie."

Kagome nodded, "I can make it as long you mean after two, I'm working the shop again."

He nodded, "That'll work just fine."

She nodded and despite the school yard being public she gave him a quick hug before running off after the other two girls.


	35. Chapter 33

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Nope don't own much of anything. No Bleach. No Inuyasha. Note to Sin of the Fallen your review made me laugh, I think it's my favorite short review ever! I do think Brom from Eragon influenced me, but not much more beyond that.**

**Junsei Youshiki- Pure Form**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Saturday**

Kagome woke early, it surprised her a little she could have slept in another half an hour, but since she was up, she turned her alarm off and then dressed enough so she could go for a run. She indulged herself in a long hard run, nothing like training your body, getting back she took a long shower, she pulled on sweats and a t-shirt before taking curlers and wrapping her hair up. Then she joined the others for a breakfast.

Eating quickly she ignored the looks she was getting from Jinta and her father, it didn't matter what they thought she knew she looked silly at the moment.

Finally her father asked, "Why are you wearing curlers?"

She looked over at him and then remembered she hadn't told him last night, "Oh I'm going over to Ichigo's for a family movie night."

Her father nodded, a touch of a frown on his lips, looking at her carefully he asked tentatively, "So are you and Ichigo serious? You're spending a lot of time with him."

Kagome hesitated, she didn't want to tell him now, at breakfast without Ichigo, but she didn't want to lie either. "I think it's safe to say we'll be together for a long time. I really like knowing I can tell him all about everything weird in my life and he'd understand. I don't think I could get that with anyone else."

Kisuke stared at her before nodding, then he started staring into his bowl of rice like it could explain her to him. Finished she stood and took her dishes to the kitchen, washing then up she went back to her room, she was gonna start in the shop in an hour then she'd work two and half hours before Tessai would take over for her, then she'd eat lunch, change for her date, then go work in the store for another three hours, then dash off to Ichigo's.

She sighed, she was gonna be tired tonight, but it was worth it, she'd have payed her father back and she would have spent time with Ichigo and his sisters. She pulled on jeans switching out from her sweat pants, she then sat down to do a little reading for school.

Time came and she walked in to the shop, it had opened an hour ago Jinta and Ururu had been in charge, she watched then walk back into the house and she took up behind the cash register, sighing she was unsurprised when half an hour later the morning rush started.

An hour and half later she was ready to rip her hair out, "For the last time Kato-san I won't go out with you, it doesn't matter how many flowers you bring, it doesn't matter you buy something from the store every time, I have a boyfriend!"

The handsome eighteen year old, scowled. "I know you tell me every weekend, but surely some punk ass kid can't be more attractive then me?"

Kagome took a deep breath, Kato wasn't any more persistent then Koga, the thing was she was 'officially' with Ichigo, not a hanger on, and two she didn't 'need' him to have any goodwill towards her.

"Listen Kato-san, Ichigo is my boyfriend, will be my boyfriend, and there is no way I would ever cheat on him. Never. If we break up you can consider yourself first in line to comfort me, but until then stop asking me to dishonor him like that!"

Kato back peddled, surprise on his face, then he bowed. "I am sorry Higurashi-san I never meant to ask you to do that."

She blinked as he left the store, then grinned, relieved, if she had known all it took was one small rant she would have down that weeks ago, back when he first started pestering her.

**At Lunch**

Kagome flushed, "Kisuke why would you ask that?"

Kisuke blinked at her, "Well I saw that young man and I know he's come several times to call on you. Why can't you go out with him?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't like him, if I wanted to date someone like that there was Hojo back in Tokyo, and there is Tetsuo from school, and there are loads of other guys who have asked me out. I'm not interested in any one of them!"

She gobbled up the last of her food and taking her dishes stormed off towards the kitchen.

Putting her dishes in the sink she walked to her room, she knew her father didn't know she and Ichigo were a done deal, but it was annoying he had to question her, ""Mom never did that.""

That had her sinking down on to her bed, that wasn't fair, her mother trusted her because she had years of watching her be responsible, her father had none of that. She sighed, and then got up to get changed, she left her jeans on, but switched shirts, she pulled on a navy blue long sleeve, and then applied some mascara and a little silver eye shadow. Calling it good she went back to finish reading the chapter she hadn't earlier.

**An Hour Later**

Kagome sat behind the counter, things had slowed down by the time she had taken over, there would be a small rush later about half an hour before she left to go to Ichigo's but the busiest part was over. That was when she felt it, four Arrancar.

One of them was the one Ichigo fought on their last date.

She closed her eyes, it was only four, who was gonna fight who? Matsumoto's captain had already engaged one, Matsumoto herself was there and watching if not helping, Ikkaku was fighting someone, Yumichika and Keigo were close by... so was Mizuiro. Renji, Chad, and Tatsuki were together, Tatsuki had said something about date and Renji probably had been on hollow duty. Then Ichigo and Rukia were together, and Ichigo was fighting.

Kagome flipped the sign to closed and then dashed to her room to grab her swords, them in hand she then left the house running for Ichigo and Rukia. She was half way there, only another six or seven blocks to go when an Arrancar stepped from a Gargantua in front of her.

With a jolt Kagome realized this wasn't just any Arrancar this was number three. The second Arrancar Ichigo fought the time Aizen attacked himself.

Her skin prickled, Aizen couldn't know who she was, no way. Then why was this Arrancar only coming out now? Why was she not part of the original attack?

"Kagome Urahara come quietly or I'm authorized to use force."

**Ichigo**

Ichigo watched Yuzu carefully, she was clearly excited Kagome was coming to spend time with them, but the house already being clean meant she was flitting about, moving something a little, or sweeping compulsively. Finally he gave up trying to read, "Yuzu what's bothering you?"

She jumped, startled before flushing. "Sorry Onii-chan."

He closed the book, "That's not what I said, what's upsetting you?"

She sighed, "It's... I like Kagome, you like her, and... We're weird, I know it, you know it... And I wonder if she'll leave. I... I like having an older sister."

Ichigo felt confused, that was what she was worried about? Kagome wasn't normal herself, maybe she could have don better then them, but she was kinda stuck. "Yuzu Kagome won't leave. She likes you and Karin, and I dare to say she likes me. Dad.. honestly reminds her of her own dad, but that's neither here nor there."

Yuzu sighed looking down at her knotted hands, "I... I don't know. I really really like her. I don't want her to go."

Ichigo felt the memory of her dream after he and Kagome had, had their fight push forward. "Yuzu is there any particular reason you're so worried about it today? You were really excited yesterday."

She looked up at him her eyes suddenly piercing, "I just had a dream where she left with that man from the other dream."

Ichigo stood and the chair fell back hitting the floor, he wasn't sure what to do. But. He had a really bad feeling.

Yuzu was back to staring at him with her normally innocent eyes, she was frowning with worry. "Does that man mean something to you Onii-chan?"

His mouth opened and he struggled to think of a way to explain to her without telling her everything, but nothing came to mind. Then the obvious explanation came from the least expected source.

"_**Tell her he's the leader of the gang that you've been fighting against for the last year, she'll buy that."**_

Ichigo though surprised, parroted what his hollow had suggested while replying, ""I can't believe you gave me a real helpful suggestion.""

His hollow answered and sounded offended,_** "That's not true, that first time against midget's brother, you could have just let me kill him. I was winning after all."**_

""Telling me to become the horse doesn't count as helpful.""

His hollow laughed a wheezy laugh, _**"Helpful for who? The only thing we had in common was that we wanted to win, not just survive, but win."**_

Ichigo noted his hollow said 'was' like they now had more things in common, but Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted his hollow to tell him it would protect Kagome when he couldn't, he would rather do it.

"Onii-chan why would me dreaming of him upset you so much?"

Ichigo hesitated and then answered, "You've never met him and you know his face, well let me tell you face to face he is... really evil. He doesn't fight fair, and I'm not talking about just trying to outnumber you, he does he best to make sure you can't even stand up by the time he's there staring down at you."

Yuzu stared at him, something not fear, but fearful there in her eyes.

Ichigo felt awkward, he fought to keep his sisters safe and innocent as long as possible, but with Yuzu's budding powers, and Karin able to see he feared he couldn't keep them out of it for much longer. "Yuzu..."

The he felt four Arrancar enter the sky at four different points in the city, one, Brom if he was correct stood only two blocks away. "Shit. Why now?"

His mind raced but the other times had also seemed random enough, at least if there were only four this wasn't the end.

"Onii-chan what's wrong?"

He looked over at her, startled to remember he had been talking to her a minute ago. "Sorry Yuzu, I'll try not to come home hurt." Without waiting for another word he rushed up stairs tossing Kon in his mouth and ordering him out of the house. From his room he leapt out of the window coming to stand next to Rukia: who was currently in a stand off with Brom who clearly had been waiting for him.

"Put your sword away Rukia, he's waiting for me."

She turned to him a little surprised, but then Brom spoke up, "You are correct Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at the black man, his raven's skull mask blacker then his hair, his calm manner very similar to Ulquiorra's but less, arrogant. In the two times Ichigo had fought him, he seemed cool, no battle rage, no blood lust, just calm, level headedness. But Ichigo sensed something in his casual stance today, something, some how, it seemed just a little fake.

Maybe it was the way his shoulders twitched just little forward, like the calm Arrancar wanted to charge. Or the bright gleam in his eye.

Today for what ever reason, he was excited.

Then Brom drew his sword, not lazily like the other times but with purpose.

Ichigo quickly upped his spirit pressure and shouted; "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu"

He brought his sword up blocking Brom's attack, but he was surprised when his feet started to slide, Brom broke the sword locks every other fight, he didn't keep pushing. Even as he took a step forward to push Brom back, he had the sinking feeling he wasn't gonna win this one.

Brom shoved him back, and he skidded back, barely remaining on his feet, he had known Brom was powerful, something about he had only scratched him up bit in the previous fights, but... Brom was serious.

He saw Brom lunge faster then he could move, he tried to bring Zangetsu up to block, but felt like he was moving through mud for all the speed he achieved. But he blocked it, but the force behind the blow sent him reeling back, flying past his house he noted Rukia's stunned face, it was just a flash but she seemed just as stunned by Brom's strength as he was.

With one small corner of his mind he found himself wondering, who would be stronger, Ulquiorra or Brom?

Brom stood back where he had struck him a faint smile on the normally straight lips. "You continue to please me Ichigo, I can see why Ulquiorra has made a point of watching you, and why Grimmjow targeted you again and again, and even why Aizen is continues his part. Now when you come to Hueco Mundo find me and we will get serious."

Ichigo straightened and walked closer, confused. "Why would I go to Hueco Mundo?"

Brom smiled wider, it was very much the smile of a crocodile, "You haven't noticed?"

Ichigo frowned wondering what he was getting at, and then he realized Harribel was with Kagome and they were fighting. He realized in a flash Brom was to keep him here, unable to help, meaning Aizen had seen how he reacted to her, meaning Aizen -Naraku wanted her.

He felt his hollow react, and with a wordless scream felt his mask materialize, they were in agreement, Brom was going down and they were going to save Kagome. He lunged and Brom barely reacted except to bring his sword up to block as he spoke. "Ahh so you understand.."

He broke off grunting as Ichigo pushed at him a big Getsuga Tenshou charging.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The red-black crescent sent Brom skidding back, but unharmed. Angry but his mind made up he tried to head for Kagome, he'd gotten but a hundred yards before Brom struck him in the back, not fatal, not even enough to take him down, a warning, a reminder.

Brom wasn't going to let him get there.

**Kagome**

She panted for breath, she still couldn't believe Aizen had found out who she was. Her mask cracked a little more, that slash to her face, she had healed it best as she could because she couldn't see for the blood, but it had been deep, and with the other injuries she had healed she feared she had shortened her mask's time limit.

Harribel stared at her, eyes calm, never mind she had hurt her, Harribel seemed to know it had been her last move, and she had mostly negated the damage, her left arm was cut, not deeply but blood had stained her sleeve.

"I say again Kagome Urahara surrender. You can't possible win, and no harm will come to if you come with me."

Kagome felt a slightly hysterically laugh bubble up, "Right. Me coming with you to your hideout is going to protect my friends. Right. They'd just come after me. Been there done that. Not to mention Naraku... Aizen is there waiting for me, even if he doesn't touch me, I'm sure I will be hurt in some way or another."

Harribel seemed to sigh, no sound escaped her lips, but she seemed grim. Raising the hand that held her sword, she stabbed in a quick motion a yellow beam leaving her sword in the same motion. Kagome raced to block and got Shikon up in time, but the overwhelming force sent her flying back. She finally deflected it up, and was left standing a hundred feet from where she started and she was gasping for air, the effort she had made in blocking the attack having left her fearing the result of this fight.

She refused to be captured and used against Ichigo, or her father.

She was through being weak.

"Interesting. You knocked it away, but could you do it five times faster?"

Kagome barely felt her eyes widen at the statement before one was flying towards her far faster then the first, she caught it on Shikon, and in that spilt second looking past the attack she realized Harribel had vanished.

Then her world dissolved into pain as a second and unseen attack took her down from behind.

She fell to the street slowly, ignoring the cold feeling of a large amount of blood staining her clothes, she struggled to find more, more will, more power, more strength. She knew this wasn't as far as she could go. She could do more. She could stop this. She wouldn't be used against her love again.

The ground suddenly seemed hard and as she blinked up at the sky she realized she had lost her mask, it had shattered. Trying to summon her mask she realized this was it, the wound was far too deep. She tried to clench her right hand, it closed around Shikon's hilt, then she tried to grip Tessaiga, but as far as she could tell her left arm wasn't responding, or if was she couldn't feel it through the agony that was her left shoulder, the scar from the wound Naraku had given her was surely gone obliterated by this new deeper, wider wound.

She felt soft vibrations getting stronger, turning her head she saw Harribel walking towards her a calm look on her face.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious, I was sure that much damage would knock you out... though I suppose Ichigo Kurosaki has shown an incredible ability to take damage."

Kagome struggled to understand the statement. Why was Harribel comparing her to Ichigo? He was stronger then her.

Then she understood, Aizen knew who Ichigo's father was.

Ichigo was in danger because Naraku knew all about him, knew he had two sisters, knew he was a Vizard, knew about his Bankai. If he came to Hueco Mundo after her he would die, because she was bait for a trap, a trap that would doom the town.

She couldn't let this happen.

She wouldn't let this happen.

She was more then this.

Crying out to Shikon and Kikyo she felt them answer back, they were better then this, they could do more then this, she was more then bait. Digging deeper then she had ever before, she found that core, that part of her she had always known she had, the part she had realized early on made her different.

With a surge of deep purple Reiatsu she found her feet the bleeding had stopped enough that she had seconds to fight Harribel off. Words came to her lips almost unbidden, unknown to her they came freely.

"Bankai."

Slashing Shikon in a upward motion she called out; "Junsei Youshiki Shikon No Tama!"

In a flash of bright pink she found herself wearing armor like Midoriko had but her clothes were Kikyo's the black top and white bottoms she sometimes wore. Shikon's blade had become a bow. A bow as tall as she was, oddly straight she knew instinctively she could use it like a staff taking away the need for long range and vulnerabilities of a bow. The pink tips sharp, the middle of the bow the deep violet her Shikai turned when she used the highest level of her attacks at that level.

Calm for the last moment she needed to drive her attacker off she focused on the string. An arrow formed of energy and blood, it was her blood that made up the tip of the arrow. She let go.

It took Harribel by surprise and sunk deep into her side, then the blood, her blood, burned with all her will, all her power.

Harribel's side exploded blood spraying the ground, knocking her to one knee. The Arrancar's stunned eyes met her own and in that moment the woman understood heart to heart she would rather die then lead her heart, her love, her man into a trap.

The woman looked down at the gapping wound and then looked at her one last time before summoning a Gargantua to swallow her whole.

Kagome was allowed one moment of satisfaction before her new form gave way to her injury, falling to the ground she noted that her hands looked like she was wearing gloves, only they were the hands of Kikyo's hollow form, they flaked off turning to dust and she closed her eyes.

Safe with the knowledge she wasn't going to be used against Ichigo.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo panted nearly ready to scream with frustration. Kagome was fucking dying and he was stuck, hands tied, the phantom wound in his left shoulder was distracting and he was nicked to hell because Brom was messing with him. Brom still hadn't released and had taken some damage for it, but still refused to get serious.

Then Brom straighten a bright smile on his face for a split second, before he schooled it back to normal, "I'll see you soon Ichigo Kurosaki." And with that he summoned a Gargantua and vanished into the swirling black.

Ichigo stood confused for a moment, if they were suppose to kidnap Kagome they seemed to have failed because she was still here. Here dying. Without a word to Rukia who was coming up behind him he ran as fast as he could, reaching her in mere seconds he found her laying on her back, a pool of blood under her. He felt his mask disappear, he'd hit his limit.

If not for the fact he could still feel her and the fact her chest was moving he would have thought her dead, the cut in her shoulder and chest had been dangerous close to cutting her arm off, and had clearly cut deep into her lung and just barely missed the heart. But despite the hit hadn't killed her right away didn't mean shit, you could still survive something almost impossible for hours before dying.

"Kagome!"

He knelt next to her cursing the fact he couldn't heal, why hadn't he asked her how she did it?

Kagome's glassy eyes looked into his and she smiled, reveling her blood stained teeth, "You're here."

Blood bubbled at her lips and amazingly the pool of blood was growing even bigger, her blood was staining his knees. "Kagome you need to heal yourself!"

Still smiling her head fell sideways as she tried to shake her head, "Can't. Spent too much."

Rukia arrived seeming surprised, by his reaction or by Kagome's wounds he didn't know.

"Heal her!"

Rukia's eyes snapped to his and she nodded, kneeling quickly the familiar green light lit her hands as she focused at the deepest point of Kagome's injury. Alarmingly Kagome didn't seem to notice, a large smile on her face she shifted so she was once again staring at the sky. "Ichigo."

"Yes."

"I did it."

He blinked that was a very vague statement. "Did what?"

"Drove her away."

He sighed, relieved. "I know, you fought her off, you weren't bait for once."

She went on like she hadn't heard him, "I saved you."

Ichigo frowned, sure she knew he would have come after her, and that had happened before to her friends, but that didn't quite seem like what she meant.

"Ichigo, I have Bankai."

He gasped, he had known she could have one, he was thinking she should ask her father for a doll to train to get it but... how had she gotten it? "Kagome what did you do?"

She turned back to him, her smile gentle. "I asked." Then a slow blink later she added, "I demanded."

Kagome inhaled the sound rasping and bubbling, a small gush of blood escaped the wound on her chest. "I knew I could do more... be more."

Her eyes slid closed and she passed out, and as his heart skipped a beat fearing the worst, then she inhaled.

He closed his eyes before opening them and looking to Rukia; Rukia was sweating and he could see she was doing her best but the wound wasn't closing. Bleeding slowed and he feared it was only because she didn't have enough to keep bleeding, but she continued to breath, and it evened out even if it continued to rasp something awful. Finally after what seemed like years Rukia took her hands away, "I've done what I can for her but the only ones who can make this better is Unohana or Orihime."

He nodded, calmer now, Orihime was sure to be at Urahara's because Hitsugaya was hurt if what he had felt from the rest of the group was correct. He leaned forward and scooped Kagome's limp body up, it was alarming how limp she was, not to mention how pale, it seemed like she had bled enough for three people. Standing he was surprised to find he was weak, taking stock he realized all his little woulds add up to him having lost a lot of blood, not to mention he had fought very hard. Kagome's fight had just completely over whelmed his own.

Staggering a little he ignored Rukia's exclamation, straightening carefully, he cradled Kagome close, closing his eyes he gathered a bit more energy and started a quick pace back to Urahara's. Kagome needed aid now. Rukia had put her death off for a time but without Orihime.. she would have been dead before he got there if she had been a normal human.

Reaching the store he was glad to see Urahara standing the door, but he couldn't blame the man for paling, Kagome looked like hell if not out and out dead. "She's alive. But needs Orihime. Where is she?"

Urahara paled even further, "Gone, no one can find her, and we looked, Hitsugaya was badly wounded. Chad and Tatsuki had mild injuries."

Ichigo felt his head start spinning, Kagome was so badly hurt, and Aizen hadn't just tried to grab Kagome he had gotten Orihime. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, Rukia came up behind him and swore, "Damn it Ichigo! You should have let me carry her!"

He ignored her statement, "They got Orihime."

Rukia gasped, he went on explaining to Urahara, "Aizen had Harribel number Three try to grab Kagome too, Kagome fought her off, but I should have realized he would have made sure to grab some others too."

Urahara was frightened, he could see it but the man gamely pushed it aside and hurried to him, bending down Urahara gently took Kagome from him, Ichigo let him, it wouldn't look to strange with him so close to passing out.

Ichigo let his Bankai go as Rukia bent down and helped him up enough to hobble inside, following Urahara they found he had taken Kagome straight to Tessai, Tessai stopped working on Hitsugaya and focused on her right away. But again, it didn't seem to be doing much.

Tessai frowned, and looked up; "Did she do something that used a lot of power?"

Ichigo answered, "I think she took that wound and then used Bankai."

Matsumoto looked up from her unconscious Captain making a gasping sound as she looked up. He stared at her, he didn't know her nearly as well as he did Renji or Ikkaku, or even Hitsugaya but she clearly understood his look. Don't ask.

So she didn't, gave Kagome a hard look, but not a word passed her lips.

Tessai sighed, "I was afraid of that. She's almost burnt herself out."

At his questioning look Tessai went on, "She is in her body. Using that much power after taking such a wound strains any soul, but her body can only handle so much power at one time, that's why the Kido is doing so little."

Ichigo sort of got it, she had over loaded, and was having trouble using what she was getting from the Kido. Sort of the way his first fight in Bankai had damaged his own body. She had already been hurt and then she at the very least tripled the pressure it was under.

Rukia helped him to the bed Urahara had set up for him, he was guessing the one Kagome was in was the one originally meant for him, because they could feel he was hurt, but no one else had known she was.

Urahara was trembling, Ichigo was surprised to note, he only saw it because the man was readying the bandages he was gonna use on him, the man was hiding his shakes from everyone else by staying busy. He couldn't blame him he supposed, he had almost... he wasn't sure but that first split second when he saw Kagome. It hadn't been fear, but something more poisonous. But he had almost started crying with the though of her being dead. When she was better, he was pretty sure she would be weirded out when he took to stalking her. He didn't ever want to leave her on her own again, not after Aizen had just sent someone for her.

He closed his eyes, not wanted to watch as Tessai pushed himself trying to keep healing Kagome, he moved his arms to help Urahara take his shirt off so he could be bandaged. Calming himself he started counting his breaths and her breaths timing them, in and out. Nothing more.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen sat on his throne awaiting Brom, Ulquiorra, and Harribel. Brom and Ulquiorra were there but Harribel was late. That was worrying.

Then the door opened and he eagerly look up, only to find his third Espada dripping blood all over the white marble. She stumbled in, a hand wrapped tight to her wound, it seemed as though something had carved out a large chunk of her side, exposing organs, and severing blood vessels.

He stamped down on his angry reaction, Harribel was coming to report she would be able to explain why she had failed or she would die.

"My Lord Aizen..." She panted and fell to one knee, he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

"I have failed to retrieve the girl Kagome Urahara. She surprised me by using Bankai, none of our intel said she had it."

Aizen found himself surprised by the fearful rage that shook him, not a whit of it showed on his face, "You have done well bringing me this information. You were wise to retreat."

She nodded, her normally tan skin pale and ashy, "There is more my lord. I had dealt her a deep wound, she may not have survived."

Aizen nodded once, this was good news, with Orihime Inoue on their side for now there was a good chance the girl would die. "You have done well Harribel, this will do, go rest, get healed."

She nodded and staggered out.

He sat back, the scared part of him hoped she was dead, but... the part that had made him keep Ichigo Kurosaki around wanted to see what she'd do. She now knew he knew about her, would she tell her father or would she hide?

He smiled, he would soon find out.

**Ichigo**

He'd been watching over Kagome for an hour or so when he realized he needed to call his father and sisters to let them know they couldn't make it. Heaving himself to his feet he looked back over at Kagome's limp, pale, bandage covered body, he should have been faster. Shaking his head he went to the phone, dialing he only had to wait a few rings before Yuzu picked up, "Kurosaki residence!"

He sighed, "Hi Yuzu Kagome can't come over tonight."

Yuzu gasped and he wasn't surprised when her first question was; "Is she hurt from that fight?"

"Yes."

She gasped louder and he wasn't surprised by the sound of tears in her voice, "Was it bad?"

"Yeah, I got a bit beat up too, I'm gonna hang out here for a few more hours so don't wait around for me, you'll for see me for breakfast."

She sniffed and agreed to tell the others, and he hung up. Sitting there he felt the guilt over take him again. ""I should have been faster.""

"_**I agree so rather then being weak, and whining go sit with her and try to fill her with our Reiatsu, just do the thing like the orb from the weird chick."**_

""I can't do that, her body already is fragile shoving my power at her will only make it worse.""

"_**ARE YOU A TOTAL FUCKTARD? WE CAN'T HURT HER!"**_

""I'M NOT ABOUT THE RISK IT UPPITY HORSE! SHE ALMOST FUCKING DIED IN OUR ARMS!""

He ran a hand through his hair breathing hard, the wetness in his eyes surprising him only a little, he hated failing. And even if Kagome had told him again and again she didn't want to be protected he promised to protect her if only to himself.

"Ichigo?"

He spun surprised, Rukia stood behind him, she looked up at him her face very serious, "We need to talk."

He felt himself tense, maybe it was just because Kisuke had been so shaken but he thought today had been the riskiest thing yet, a few glances between Urahara's eyes and a few hard looks at Kagome and it wouldn't have been hard to figure it out. "About what?"

She crossed her arms, never a good sign.

"About the fact you and Kagome are bonded."

Ichigo felt himself flinched, that had not been what he was expecting, but this was going to be a pain anyway. "What about it?"

"How did it happen?"

He shrugged, "Me, my weird power, out of control Reiatsu... Kagome being an oddball herself. It just happened, that was what that was about when we weren't speaking for a week. I had just told her and she needed time to process, and she said it badly so I took it badly."

He shrugged again for lack of something more to say.

She looked at him, "That is very rare you know right and the fact it just 'happened' has never happened."

He shrugged again, it had, maybe it shouldn't have but it did. "Wait how did you know?"

Rukia smirked at him, "The fact you knew she was in trouble, the fact you flew to her side unthinkingly, the fact the last bonded pair in Soul Society was my vice captain and the third seat, when she died he went over the deep end a little and died. I know that what that sort of knowing looks like. That more then a I feel it, that is a it touches me through her thing."

Ichigo nodded, then asked. "So does this change anything?"

"Only that things I thought strange before make sense... oh and I might stop bad mouthing her behind her back and just stick to her face."

He sighed, that sounded a lot like a 'I'll play nice now' sort of comment.

Rukia snorted and then turning to leave the room said, "Oh and I came to tell you Urahara has food for you, I'm going back to your house to rest up."

He nodded, "See you tomorrow Rukia."

She waved while opening the door, then slipping through shut it. He wandered into the dinning room where he found food laid for himself and Kisuke who was chugging sake like some of the Captains in Soul Society did.

This was gonna be pleasant.

**Orihime**

She fingered the silver bracelet, Ulquiorra had warned her against taking it off, but... She was doing this to protect Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, and all the others.

A sharp stab of jealousy reminded her that Ichigo wasn't looking for her, he was after that girl.

She reread her note, it looked like she had got it all. She stood, Ichigo or Tatsuki? She closed her eyes, the friend that she had lied to and been lied to in return or... She sighed, the choice was tearing her apart, but in the end it didn't matter he was dating another girl, she loved him anyway. Ichigo would always win.

She left her apartment and was about to start towards his house when she realized he wasn't at home, despite he had told her yesterday he had a family day planned, he was at Mr. Urahara's. He would only be there if he was still very badly hurt.

She started running.

She reached the store and carefully thinking about going through the door she walked in, the store was empty and she found she could feel Hitsugaya sleeping in a room not to far away. Ichigo was with Mr. Urahara in the meeting room. She walked down the hall feeling silly because she wanted to tiptoe despite knowing she was invisible and silent to all senses. She reached the door and slipped in, Ichigo looked like someone had died, he was slumped and a depressed look was on his face.

Her heart ached, she wanted to hug him, do or say something to make him laugh, anything to take that look away. She then noticed Mr. Urahara looked worse if anything, he was drinking Saki one cup after another, his eyes looked red, and not just from drinking. She wondered if something had happened to Ms. Yoruichi.

Then Ichigo set his rice bowl down making a small clink sound, he spoke his rough voice sounding worse in the deathly silent room. "I'm sorry Urahara I should have protected her."

Mr. Urahara answered his voice barely above a whisper. "It's not your fault Ichigo, she's head strong, no one has ever stopped her from doing what she wants. Besides I should have protected her."

Orihime felt confused, who were they talking about? Yoruichi right? And was she dead or not?

Ichigo clenched his fist drawing her attention to his wrist just below his sleeve, she could see bandages and knew he was hurt, but not anything to stop him from going home.

"I should have been faster I knew she was in trouble!"

She jerked back her right hand fisting over her heart, it sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

Urahara looked up and glared, "I'm her father! I should have known she left the house!"

Now a suspicion burst to the forefront of her mind and she reached out feeling for anyone else in the building, she felt Tessai resting, Jinta and Ururu were in the basement with Hitsugaya, and that room in the back... that curious absence, that was a feeling she knew.

One she felt every day in class for months now.

Kagome Higurashi was Kisuke Urahara's daughter.

Her father owned a candy store, she had said back when she was new passing out fliers, no one came to the store. She had noticed more people coming to the store, so why had she not sensed it? Why had she never noticed before? She had thought she was the only one who wasn't surprised when Higurashi walked in a room, but she had never thought to search for the emptiness she felt about the girl.

She left the dinning room and walked back to the 'empty' room, walking through the door she found Higurashi laying on futon, covered in bandages. She was weak Orihime now realized, the emptiness felt more real less forced.

She sat down next to the girl and pulled the bandages away to look at the injuries.

She gasped, the girl should be dead, the wound was so serious... her arm had almost been cut off. She leaned closer and realized both Rukia's Reiatsu and Tessai's were all that was holding the blood vessels closed, the lung was sealed but nothing else had begun to heal. The wound was open to the air with the bandages off.

If Ichigo had seen her take this injury and been unable to help it was understandable why he felt so guilty. He couldn't even help her heal.

She closed her eyes, she had wanted to say go bye to Ichigo, she wanted to say goodbye to Tatsuki, she even didn't want to go at all. The idea of going to Aizen left her shaking with fear, Higurashi made her feel fear, she disliked the way the girl reeked of nothing, a black hole that would take Ichigo's light with her, but then she had felt her fight Aizen.

The instant the girl had let it out she had felt the crushing anger, it felt like a foot on her throat, crushing it, stopping her from breathing.

But Aizen felt like a slow acting poison, for a few minutes you didn't know anything was wrong but then you started breathing deeper and deeper and you couldn't get enough air. She remembered the slow ache, the pain that set in at your joints, the ache in your ribs as you tried to draw in enough air.

She feared and disliked Kagome but Aizen... She hated him. He started this war, he hurt her friends again and again.

She thought of the defeat in Ichigo's eyes and body, and she took deep steadying breaths, it hurt her to think this girl could make him feel so much, she knew he would take any of their friends being hurt this bad, badly but... He looked broken, and Mr. Urahara... Kagome's mother was dead, that had been a woman he had two children with... if she was remembering right that Higurashi used to have a younger brother.

To her surprise she felt a hot tear run down her face. Touching it she asked herself why was she crying?

Then she realized it was because she felt empathy for the girl she wanted to be the bad guy, Kagome had lost almost everything, then she was starting to rebuild her life and Aizen ruined it for her too. It only made sense she was filled with anger.

She had hurt Ichigo.

Shaking her head Orihime realized that was no longer something she could blame her for, not when her not being there hurt Ichigo so much more. She knew better then most how easy it was to hurt the ones you loved most.

That last day with Sora had happened after all.

"Soten Kisshun."

**Kagome**

She didn't hurt, why that was the first thing that came to mind she didn't know, except that was the last thing she remembered. Well that and Ichigo's worried eyes. She tried to sit up and found her body wasn't answering, she realized her eyes were still shut too. So she opened them and found a golden light not a few inches in front of her nose.

No wonder she couldn't sit up.

She let her head flop over and found Inoue sitting there eyes closed.

"Inoue... what are you doing here?"

Kagome almost cringed her voice sounded like she had been eating sand for half an hour with no water, but Inoue surprised her, eyes flying open the girl spoke civilly. "So you did wake up. And to answer the question I'm healing you."

Kagome frowned, first of all why was Inoue healing her and second what had happened, then she saw a cut in her shoulder. She could still see the top rib and her collar bone. "Oh."

The fight with Harribel rushing back, she was damn lucky she wasn't dead. Then she realized Ichigo nor her father were there. "Where's Ichigo and Urahara?"

The girl gave her a look, it was oddly stern, "Don't you mean father?"

Kagome felt herself tense, and the girl clearly saw it, "Don't worry, it's not like I can tell anyone."

Kagome frowned, she just noticed Inoue felt funny, farther away then she was, then she saw the silver bracelet, like the one Harribel had tried to give her. She immediately shoved herself up only to feel her head hit the inside of the shield and her shoulder tear, a fresh rush of blood running down her front.

Slumping back she found the lights swirling with black, speaking over the girl's scolding she tried to make the girl understand. "You can't go... you'll get hurt..." and the last thing she heard was a soft sigh, the kind that people who know that already give before answering.

**So sorry for the delay i thought i'd get it up for Chirstmas, but it's two days late. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha nor Bleach. A thanks to Sugar0o for my nine hundredth review!**

**And the rest of you, you've got to keep feeding my muse she's a total review slut! She needs appreciation. And thanks to Lady of the Crescent Moon for going back and reviewing on every chapter I've written. And all the sweets.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Ichigo woke slowly, Urahara had given him the room right across from Kagome's since he didn't want to leave till she had woken up, which hadn't happened last night. As he lay there he tried to push past his own sense of weakness, after all if he had been faster he could have helped Kagome. Faster, stronger... something. Using his fisted hands he pushed himself up, his body ached lightly, sore from the fight and the healing cuts and bruises. Rubbing his eyes he reminded himself he could feel sorry for himself later, he needed to cheek on Kagome then he had to head home. Then it hit him, his shoulder where Kagome had been so hurt didn't hurt.

He jumped to his feet only for his feet to get tangled in the blankets, stumbling he swore and kicked his feet free, running to the door he threw it open and stumbled in the hall, Tessai was giving him a strange look down the hall by the dinning room. Taking the last few steps as fast as he could in his body he ripped the door to the room Kagome was staying in open. Stepping in he could see the bloody bandages dumped at her side while she rested quietly. Her shoulder was visible from under the edge of the blanket and it looked like it was healed, not even a scar, kneeling down he nudged the blanket lower, well aware he probably didn't want Kisuke or Tessai to catch him at this exact moment, something about the top they had put on Kagome was only half on. He exhaled, his head drooping in relief, some how, at some time Orihime slipped in and healed her, no one else could have done this.

He had known he was gonna go after her, but now he was pretty sure he need to thank her afterwards on bended knee.

Standing he wished he could stay till she woke up but he needed to get home. On second thought he knelt back down and kissed her forehead before standing again. Turning he found Tessai looking at Kagome, his expression soft, and relieved.

Tessai's soft voice broke the awkward silence. "She's better."

Ichigo nodded, "You'd better help Urahara get some sort of portal to Hueco Mundo ready in case we don't get back up from Soul Society."

Tessai nodded, "For tonight?"

"Yep, got to say good bye to the twins, and get anyone I can together."

Tessai nodded and spoke up, "Better get on your way then."

Ichigo nodded and left the room, pulling on his clothes he then left. He was only a block away from the store when Toshiro landed face grim, "Ichigo we've got a meeting going on, you need to come."

Frowning he asked, "What's this about?"

"Inoue Orihime's defection."

That sent a nasty jolt through him, unwilling to send Kon home in his body he said, "You'll have to give me a lift I don't have my badge with me."

Toshiro frowned but nodded and a grip on his arm brought him to Orihime's house, walking him in he saw the giant screen they had set up shortly after arrival. Stepping in he saw just about everyone, the four weren't there but Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, all of them looked grim and he had a sinking feeling he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. The screen turned on and he saw the head captain, his old wrinkled face calm but he sensed from the tight grip the old man had on his sword-staff-cane he was feeling very tense.

"I have very bad news we have found the Inoue Orihime's disappearance was not her death but the fact she has been recorded leaving with an Arrancar."

Ichigo could tell this was news to most the room, Rukia knew but had stayed quiet he could tell. Everyone else was surprised.

"As such the standing orders are to not approach her, and if need be strike her down."

That angered him, "What the hell do you mean strike her down? For one she's a close friend. Two she would never attack us!" Sadly he wasn't allowed to get to his third point.

Yamamoto's eyes opened wide and his grip tightened enough to whiten his knuckles. "You young fool think! She'd joined the enemy, we don't know what she'll be asked to do."

"That's the point she hasn't joined the enemy!"

"Fool! She was found to have left with the Fourth Espada! That is an act of treachery! She can't be trusted."

"If you would give me damn second I could explain."

"That time has passed boy, she can't be trusted if when everything is over she has committed no further crimes we can let her go but till then she is with the enemy!" The Head Captain seemed to be steaming just a little.

"I really can explain why we need to go and save her!"

"Save her? She was seen leaving willingly, not a fight to be seen! She'd doesn't need rescuing."

He heaved in a deep breath ready to go on only to be stopped by a surprising voice.

"Save your breath Ichigo this old idiot can't understand anything or see passed his nose."

**Kagome**

Kagome lay on her back on a futon, in a room other then her room. It took her a long minute to remember why she was there, sitting up she was able to confirm her chest and shoulder were healed, remembering how Orihime was sure to be imprisoned in Hueco Mundo she searched for Ichigo. He was in the city... heading to about the place she remembered being Orihime's home. Throwing the blankets off she realized her top wasn't exactly coving everything it was suppose to, fixing it she stood.

She stood there for a moment realizing she really needed to thank Orihime, she wasn't sore, didn't feel stuffy, wasn't suffering from blood loss. She was just better, never happened better. She would need to be very grateful. But rescuing her might put them about even. Shaking her head clear she knew she would need to stick close to Ichigo to make sure he didn't try to leave her behind, keep her safe or something silly like that. Rushing to her room she ponytailed her hair and changed into her own clothes, that done she stopped in the kitchen and ignoring Tessai and Ururu's surprised faces she grabbed a few slices of bread and rushed over after Ichigo.

Reaching the apartment she noted that all the Shinigami were inside. Plus Chad. He knew how to be missed, strange for a big guy but it was a fact. Dashing up the stairs she let herself in, slowly so no one would notice. She quickly heard Ichigo shouting at someone, someone not in the room. Peaking into the other room she could see a huge screen, Ichigo was arguing with the man on it.

Looking at the old man she could tell he was sure he was right never mind he was dead wrong and Ichigo was right. "Save your breath Ichigo this old idiot can't understand anything or see passed his nose."

He spun shocked, "Kagome. You're up."

She nodded, "Woke just after you left, thought I didn't want to miss whatever you rushing off for. But now I see there was no rush, you were just getting told what we already knew, or at least guessed because I'm the only one who knew for sure I think."

Ichigo sighed, his shoulders slumping a little, showing his guilt at having left his friend alone.

"So you're the time traveler girl."

She barely sparred the man a glance, "Yes, who are you?"

"I am Head Captain Yamamoto."

Raising an eyebrow she suddenly saw the bigger picture, he had been the biggest baddest ass on the playground for centuries and despite signs that he wasn't there anymore he had been able to hang on to his position because no one wanted to take it from him. No one could bring themselves to tell him his glory had faded. "What you are is blind, have you never heard of coercion? I almost was taken just like Orihime Inoue, I was offered a chance to end the on going fights if I would just come with the Espada. I barely got away and I am a much stronger fighter then Inoue, she gave herself up hoping to protect her friends and because she couldn't fight. Use a little common sense."

He glowered at her, "Have some respect child. I have fought far longer then you have."

See he was only proving her point, his only argument was he was older and there for 'wiser'. "That has very little do with anything and if you can't find a better argument then that I am forced to conclude you had already guessed as much and written her off as expendable."

The silence as the man tried to find something to say spoke for it's self, Rukia had let out a gasp and the rest of the room looked no happier, Ichigo was clearly holding his tongue letting her tie the man up with the rope he had given her. "If you were willing to do that why the hell should I listen to you? We're willing to fight because it's what's right, but if you'll declare us as expendable the moment we don't follow your plan we clearly aren't fighting everything wrong."

The dark expression only grew darker, if he had been in the same room she might have been afraid but as it was it wasn't like he could strangle her like he clearly wanted to. "You girl are far too young to understand the weight of leading the fight in a war."

She snorted, "If I'm too young you're too old! You can't see the trees for the forest and when it gets to that point it's time to step down because you're likely to send and expend unnecessary people. Every life matters and you can't see that, you'd let Aizen keep one of the best damn healers around just because you don't care enough to send a group out to rescue her. I was half dead yesterday and now there is not even a scar, that is not much of an expendable asset."

"It's not that she's expendable it's the force needed to get her back isn't!"

Kagome snorted, then thought about it, she could see his point, but.. "That may be but at the same time leaving her to Aizen's 'tender mercies' is dead wrong. War or not, you may have had to make calls like that before, but you have no right to make that call now. It's up to her friends, will they risk loosing the war or at least a major battle to rescue her? Will they charge straight into the heart of Aizen's castle, or whatever to get her back? Because if they say yes, then it's their call!"

He slammed the bottom of his cane into the wood floor on the other side of the screen, making a loud thud sound that echoed hollowly. "This is why I can not let you do this you would waste the effort of this establishment for the sake of emotions, never mind that could loose us the entire war? Youngsters never understand the weight of responsibility! I order all Soul Reapers to return to Soul Society to prepare for the last battle to insure they all return I have sent reinforcements."

A door opened behind her and she turned to see two men, one was the man she was almost positive was Sesshomaru's soul and the other was a man she had only sensed once, his power was brutal and crushing like before, it was hard and wild speaking of violence. His spiked hair and eyepatch was a strange look, but he wasn't any where close to winning the oddest person she'd seen award, not even close.

Renji was shocked and murmured, "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki."

After another moment of silence the bigger and battle scared one spoke, his voice surprisingly reasonable, "Alright now I want you all to head on back."

Sesshomaru's soul Kuchiki spoke up, "Don't fight us, we have our own orders to take you all back."

From right next and a step behind her Ichigo was grinding his teeth, pissed as hell that the head captain had won the round. Turning back to look at the screen she smiled, letting all her teeth show, baring her fangs so to speak, "So you win, Soul Society will have it's fighters back."

Ichigo let out a small gasp and she could feel his eyes on her, confused and angry, but he held silent trusting her or her unwillingness to follow orders from some old asshole who would kill her with a few words of truth. Rukia, Renji and Matsumoto stared at her confused and she gave them a smaller nicer smile, "You have your orders, the captains must take you back to await orders."

Rukia and Renji just looked at her more confused but Matsumoto's eyes were wide, spotting the small loophole Kagome had noticed Kuchiki mentioned intentionally or not. Sesshomaru had been something of a hinter before, and she had learned to listen for such things when he spoke.

Matsumoto gave a subtle nod, and Hitsugaya lead the way Matsumoto a step behind him. Ikkaku and Yumichika a few steps behind her. Renji and Rukia waited but she just gave a another nod, noting the Head Captain watching from the screen. A frown or two later Rukia took the first step towards the portal, Renji looked from her to Ichigo, but followed Rukia, the whole group behind the doors it closed and then faded away.

She smiled up at the screen, "Just so you know old man, we aren't your soldiers and treating us as such is foolish. Good day."

He scowled but the screen blinked off.

Turning to Ichigo she noted he seemed to be thinking hard, "Byakuya only said he had his own orders to take them back... did you mean he might let them sneak away after they get back?"

Kagome smiled, and snickered, "Straight laced or not he clearly thought the head captain was in the wrong, and Sesshomaru was like that, just hints, that as why he swore his brother was dumb, Inuyasha never mastered the skill of double talk."

He scowled, "Right you said he was Sesshomaru, forgot about that. Just so you might remember his name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

She nodded, "If he was hinting like I thought he was Rukia and Renji have their own way to get to Hueco Mundo, we just have to get there."

Ichigo nodded, "I thought of that before I left your father's, asked Tessai to work on it, but Urahara might have a hangover though."

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

"He was upset you almost died and he didn't know till I brought you back half dead. He was drinking himself deaf, dumb and blind when I went to bed last night."

Kagome sighed, "Oh well, we need to think about who we're bring with us, you and me can't go alone, but I think the four need to stay here, Rukia and Renji will meet us some time, Chad could probably come, so could Ishida."

Sado spoke up, "Even if you two thought I shouldn't, I would because like you said leaving Orihime in Aizen's hands is dead wrong."

Ichigo gave a nod to Chad then gave her a scowl, "I suppose you're right even if I would rather go alone and you all stay here a bit safer."

Kagome laughed, "Where you go I go, besides I owe her, she wanted to stay goodbye to you but seeing how upset you were she chose to help me, someone she dislikes."

Ichigo opened his mouth apparently to protest but shut it on second thought. She laughed, "It's okay. I'm not sure I like her much either. But we need to go reassure your sisters and then off to father's.

Ichigo nodded, and together the three of them walked out of the messy apartment.

**Back in Soul Society**

Ukitake shared a troubled look with Shunsui, that rung far too close to home. That young human girl had managed in five minutes to shake his faith in his mentor, and if Shunsui's look was anything like his own he wasn't the only one. A thousand years he had lead them and all thirteen squads, but was the girl right? Yamamoto hadn't seemed to show much interest in normal duties for a long time, and some of the captains... Ukitake hated to say anything bad about his fellows but Mayuri wasn't fit for slaughter much less captaincy. And the number of captains to have been lost in the last three hundred years was alarmingly high and large number of them was because Yamamoto had just thrown people in, little too no information. Sure most of the captains lost in the last hundred had been Aizen's fault but before that?

He coughed into his hand and Shunsui took the signal, coming over he said loudly, "Let's go have a relaxing cup of tea, probably be our last one for some time."

He nodded a soft smile on his face, "Yes that's just what I need."

Twenty minutes later sipping his tea he ran through in his head what bothered him so much about the girl's statements.

Shunsui startled him by starting, "It's alarming how she picked out Yama-jii's thoughts and feelings so quickly."

Ukitake found himself nodding slowly, "It was. It really was, and the other stuff she said..."

Shunsui nodded once his normally cheerful face grim, "You were remembering the last few hundred years."

"Well yes."

"Do you think after this is over maybe we should look at convincing him to step down?"

Ukitake sighed, "Who would take over? you? I can't do it alone my heath wouldn't allow it, and until now there has never been two Head Captains, and what if we couldn't agree on a course of action?"

Shunsui shrugged a small smirk on his face, "Then make three each with their own part of leadership. That way there would always be a tie breaker."

That startled a laugh out of him, but even as he dismissed it, the idea lingered, that would prevent any future cleverer Aizen's from leading alone...

**Ichigo**

Ichigo sighed watching his sister fidget watching Kagome eat enthusiastically, Yuzu was worried Kagome didn't like her food when she was eating a lot more then he'd ever seen her eat before, it was silly. Karin broke in on his thoughts, "I thought Ichigo said you were hurt Kagome, where's you bandages?"

Kagome stopped eating and met his sister's accusing gaze, being totally honest she said, "I was very badly hurt, Inoue healed me and was kidnapped, me and your brother are going to go rescue her."

Yuzu looked at him then Kagome, "What do you mean healed?"

Kagome smiled, "With powers, you know your brother sees ghosts and his powers grew from there, Inoue's is a lot like that but she has different powers. Now Yuzu thank you for the breakfast, but me and your brother need to go ask Chad, and Ishida if they would like to come with us we'll need all the help we can get."

Karin spoke up, "I can fight."

Kagome smiled, even as he found himself asking what the hell did she think she could do, Kagome just cut across him. "Ignore your brother he doesn't want me coming either, but I hate to say it but there is no way you can come Karin, you can kill a small fry, but we're gonna be facing the strongest Hollows around. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Karin scowled but nodded.

Ichigo once again found himself admiring her ability to talk sense into his family. His father seemed to be at work already, at least that was the only reason he could think for he and Kagome not having been attacked. Kagome spoke up, "But Karin if you sense something powerful you need to hide yourself and Yuzu, other wise I fear you two might be captured."

Yuzu spoke up her eyes dark with worry, "You and Ichi Nii-Chan are important aren't you?"

"Yes."

Ichigo sighed, he wanted to argue, he was just a student, but he knew that would be a lie, he and Kagome were the only two with Bankais who hadn't seen Aizen's release, he suspected Aizen had tried to take Kagome to remedy that. "It's more then that Yuzu. If this goes poorly, I think we just might lose the war. If they hadn't taken Orihime an.." And tried to take Kagome, he added to himself. "I wouldn't be going, but I don't think I could live with myself if I just left her there to Aizen's tender mercies."

His sisters stared at him but Kagome was looking at him with a soft smile, the look in her eyes was tender, he wanted to ask her what she was thinking but they were in front of his sisters, so he didn't think here was the place. Standing he spoke quickly, "We should get going Kagome, Yuzu Karin don't worry we'll be safe."

Kagome stood and took his hand, they walked towards the door his sisters following, opening the door for Kagome she stepped out he followed. Then she turned back in the morning sunshine she spoke to his sisters standing in the doorway. "Don't worry I'll bring him back in one piece."

Yuzu nodded her lip trembling a little, but Karin had her brave face on, "You do that Kagome."

They walked up the street and before he thought it through he asked, "Why is you'll be the one bringing me home?"

She laughed and looked up at him eyes silver in the light, "Because, I don't get as hurt as you, normally."

He groaned, she had a point, but she still had gotten plenty hurt in her last few fights. But Orihime would be there. She was probably right, he would be in pieces before she got to fight anyone. Not that if she took it in her head to fight before him he could stop her. At least not without knocking her out. "Chad first you think?"

She nodded, then closing her eyes, stopped walking. He gave her a moment of silence before as expected she told him, "Chad and Ishida are making it easy on us, they're together, bet you Chad filled Ishida in."

He nodded, "Probably." they started a light jog to catch up to the other two walking towards Urahara's.

**Kagome**

She sighed as she and the boys walked back home, Tatsuki and the other three were there, they knew Orihime was missing. Tatsuki was gonna be pissed because she couldn't go with them. Kagome had to admit she was already mentally phrasing what she'd say so Tatsuki wouldn't try to punch her. So to find the four, plus her father, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta waiting for them outside the store was a surprise. Her father did look a little hungover but he also looked very grim, probably wasn't happy she had left with out telling him. That or he knew she was going wether he wanted her too or not.

Walking up to the group waiting for them Kagome noted Tatsuki looked like she might cry, she got the feeling Tatsuki had tried to push her way into going only to have her father explain a few things to her. The group silently filed inside the building and headed to the basement the only place big enough for all of them to be comfortable.

Standing around Kagome decided to break the ice, "Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, don't worry we'll being Orihime back safe and sound."

She noted her father winced but said nothing, Tatsuki did her best to look threatening, "You'd better."

Ichigo shrugged, "Tatsuki you... I'd like you to keep an eye on my kid sisters, if Aizen thought to split our forces like this he might take me sisters to force me to surrender."

Tatsuki looked at him seriously before nodding, "You guys go get Orihime and the four of us will protect your kid sisters."

Kagome turned to leave she needed to grab her swords and maybe change clothes, she wanted to stay in her body because leaving it laying around while she was gone for how ever long seemed careless, but she didn't want to ruin clothes she didn't have to. Ichigo called after her before she got two steps, "Where you going?"

She looked back over her shoulders, the faces behind her all solemn, a chill went down her spine but she said nothing but answering the question asked, "Got to get my swords, and change clothes, don't want to ruin another pair of jeans."

Ichigo nodded, and turned back to the group, Kagome said nothing when she realized her father was following her up into the shop. Walking to her room she waiting for him to speak, to say something, to say anything. But he was silent, reaching her room she shut the door and stripped pulling her dirtiest clothes out, some ruined from training, she pulled them on. Then her father knocked, "Kagome please don't go."

Sighing she spoke through the door to him, "Dad I have to go."

"No you don't Ichigo and the others can manage just fine without you!"

"Thats not why I'm going! I'm going because despite Orihime hating me for dating Ichigo, she healed me. It wasn't like I was gonna die, just be out for a day and useless for the next week, she fixed me because she wanted to. I owe her!"

The silence was ringing with things she hadn't said: I hate her too. I couldn't live with myself if I left her to the mind games sure to played by Naraku. I don't want to owe her. I want to like her for loving Ichigo as much as I do. I love you for trying to protect me. I don't want to go. I'm soul bonded to Ichigo. I'm afraid of him dying and leaving me. I'm afraid of dying and leaving him behind. Feeling tears start burning her eyes, she swallowed hard, gulping them back. She knew from the last fight the only reason she had lived was luck, using her Bankai almost killed her. She also knew that Three would seek her out, she had told her she wanted revenge on Ichigo for protecting the four from her after they killed her subordinates.

"Dad..." Kagome felt her hands shake so she clenched them, "I want you to make sure Tora's safe when the fight comes to the city. I know how Nar... Aizen's mind works he plans to keep us there long enough to make the king's key with the town, possibly he hopes the numbers of Hollows there will kill us. I'll do my best to keep us moving quickly. That's part of why I have to go, I probably am the only one who could find Orihime, everyone else is likely to be confused by the powers of the Arrancar there. So I'll do my best to keep us together and moving quickly so we can come back before he's ready to launch his attack."

She heard a sigh, but her dad spoke up his voice a little choked, "You do that, I love you Kagome."

Biting back tears she said the words back to him for the first time in ten years. They were both quiet and then she heard him turn and walk back to the basement, his clogs clicking on the wood floor. Wiping a few stray tears she straightened her back, and put her game face on, her fear wasn't going to be shared with the others. Grabbing the swords she slung them on her back before forcing her soul form out, Shikon joined the other two on her back.

Another deep breath later she walked out of her room and simply jumped down to the basement, finding everyone lined up in front of a rock face her father standing on some post sticking out of the side of it.

Her father looked down at the four of them, Kagome noted the other four had stepped back to join Tessai, Jinta and Ururu pretty far away. Kagome thought about saying goodbye to them but her father didn't give her time.

"Now that Kagome's ready you can go, now the portal you are about to use is called a Gargantua, on the other side is unconnected spirit energy, you will have to force it to form a solid path beneath your feet, each you of probably will have to use your own path, you will have to charge head long into the blackness, I don't know where exactly you will come out but you will be in Hueco Mundo."

Then he started some chant, the part she picked out were strange but he was speaking quietly enough she knew she was missing a good part of it, but then her attention was caught by the twisting in the air in front of her, she could feel space warping, that was when she realized it was not only opening a portal but it was normally a hollow technic. ""Kikyo can I do this?""

"_**Duh, and with no lame chant either, just remember next time we need to make a get away on how it feels if you focus on that and the need to get away you probably could force me up enough to teach you it."**_

""Good to know."" Then the rip opened wide, a leering mouth in space-time. She leaped first Ichigo a half step behind her, Sado and Ishida a few steps behind them.

**Author note... So sorry for the ridiculously long gap between updates... all I can say is writers block, real life and a fickle muse... So since you don't want to hear apologies I'll get on with it. So I am going to take a few months off from posting this, I'll probably post some other stuff one shots, non Inuyasha-Bleach stuff. But you won't see the next chapter till September eighth. The reason for this is one it's the two year anniversary of Everyone's Dead and two I hope if I set a time limit I might finish more without being all (oh no I haven't posted in a few months everyone must hate me mood) I really know how to kill my own good moods. So since from here on out I expect any were from the next two to the next eight chapters to be fights I think by the time I start posting again I might have finished it, because after all the fights there will be two more chapters I think.**

**Goodbye, see you all in a few months... and please please don't be mad at me for asking for a bit of time off. So anyone planning to grouse about me being slow... wait I can't stop you! Hell I'm grousing about it to!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer Not mine, not even close. Thanks to everyone who faved this story I now have more then four hundred faves for this fic!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Kagome was amused when she realized both Ichigo and Sado were using her pathway rather then making their own, but considering neither of the their powers required much mental focus she wasn't too surprised, instead she focused on making the path studier. Ishida was using his control to make something like a hover board. Ichigo was harassing him about it, it was pretty funny. Ten minutes later she was starting to wonder how long would they be in here, traveling all her other times never took this long and five hundred years seemed a bigger gap then crossing in to parallel dimensions.

Then she saw it, it wasn't a light but it was calling to her, like a mental message of 'heres where you want to be' it was an odd feeling. Leaping through the doorway it felt like she had passed through a curtain, from back stage to center stage. It was not something she liked.

Standing there, she realized she was in a random hallway. The ceiling was another twenty feet up at least she wasn't sure it seemed pretty lost in shadow. The others around her, she focused and tried to get a feel for Orihime. She was very very far away. Kagome realized this really was a whole world they were in not just a little island. They had a long ways to go.

"Kagome?"

She turned and realized the others had picked a way to go trying to get out. Since either direction seemed to run parallel to Orihime, she just went with it. Reaching out with her powers, she gasped when she realized the real numbers of what they were facing, there was Aizen, Gin, the other Soul Reaper though he felt warped, the Arrancar in larger numbers then her father had speculated, even if they didn't all seem loyal to him. And then there were countless hollows, weak ones, not as weak ones and ones just below the level of the Arrancars, there were hollows under them, above them, all around.

Ichigo looked at her questioningly, Ishida looked grim, and Sado his normal self.

Shaking her head she blocked out the information reaching had given her, she had known before they were attacking the strong hold, this changed nothing. "Lets go and try to find some other direction Orihime is a long way off that way." She pointed through the wall.

Ichigo nodded and Ishida frowned her thoughtfully.

Walking she figured their arrival had been noticed, Ishida didn't feel the same way, when Ichigo commented in a normal voice, "Is this really Hueco Mundo? I was expecting a dump." 

Ishida jumped on him."Ichigo if they don't know we're here we shouldn't announce ourselves!"

Kagome ignored him, "Ichigo unless Aizen created some new dimension this is Hueco Mundo because other wise I don't see how there would be so many hollows. But I don't know why you expected a dump, Naraku always liked opulence."

Ichigo nodded but Ishida seemed annoyed, "Did either of you hear me!?"

Kagome went on, "Whatever and where ever we are I bet we're under ground Orihime feels a bit like she's up so she's either on the surface or in a tower."

"Ichigo, Higurashi are either of you listening to me!?"

Kagome turned to him and in time with Ichigo said, "We heard you, you're just being louder then we are."

Ishida shifted, "Oh... right."

Walking Kagome found herself bored, she could tell there were two low level Arrancar near them but not close, she just wasn't sure if they were above them by a level or if the tunnels slowly sloped upwards. Walking she ignored the boys talking she was focused on the feel of the Arrancar, they were weak, very low level. She couldn't pick out exactly where they were either and that was annoying.

Still going on Kagome was starting to wonder if the hall went on forever and then they reached another hall running more towards Orihime. Taking the lead, Ichigo right behind her and Chad next to him, Ishida took offense.

"Seriously are none of you the least bit concerned about traps!?"

Turning around she sighed, "Ishida the whole point of traps is you don't see them coming. Looking down this damned dim hallway won't tell us a thing. So stop your yelling and start walking."

He sighed and leaned against the wall only to find it gave under his hand.

Hearing the rumbling she couldn't help but glare, "Good job mister paranoia."

Realizing the floor was falling, she turned and took off running the boys right behind her, straight up this new hallway, away from where she could feel Orihime, they bolted. Seeing a turn off she dived down it everyone right behind- causing the four of them to end up in something of dog pile.

Straightening themselves out, they took a moment to catch their breaths. Kagome peeked over the edge and couldn't see the bottom, moaning to the boys about going the wrong way, the four of them started walking. Soon Ishida couldn't help but comment, "That was a really classic trap."

Kagome was finding the humor in it now, "Yeah you wonder what Aizen read or watched when coming up with place."

Ichigo added in his own sly comment, "Yeah and you note who fell for the trap."

Ishida glared at him, but Kagome just laughed; it was true, the one worried about traps triggers one. Walking down this hallway Kagome figured it ran parallel to the one they had entered on, before long they found more tunnels and Kagome picked the one that felt like it might take them closer to Orihime.

They had been on it for five minutes when they noticed it seemed to be going upward.

Ignoring Ichigo grousing about how much longer would they be walking in these stupid tunnels Kagome watched the floor trying to make sure there were no more traps. She knew she failed when a grinding sound followed by a click came from behind her, turning she found Ichigo had stepped on a switch. Ironic in the timing because he had just told Ishida he was paying attention, and looking for traps. They had a couple of seconds to take this all in when there came more grinding sound from above them in the tunnel.

Ishida looked at Ichigo and in a slightly mocking tone said, "Know what that is Kurosaki?"

"I don't want to know."

Ishida went on as the giant, perfectly round boulder came into view, "An even more classic trap."

She, Ichigo and Ishida turned around to flee back the way they came but Chad just stepped forward and punched it. It crumbled into gravel.

Ichigo snapped his fingers, "Nice!"

Kagome however was just mildly disturbed by the fact he had done that his bare hands. Good thing he was dating Tatsuki. "Thanks Chad."

He nodded.

Then Ishida and Ichigo went back to bickering, "I told you not to let your guard down!"

"I know, I know. This time it was my fault."

Stepping through the gravel and dust they continued going up. That was when Kagome realized one of the Arrancar she had been faintly feeling was behind them. "Guys we might want to keep going till we find a room, we're being followed."

As one all three boys looked behind themselves only to see nothing. Ishida looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now keep moving."

Running, they entered a brightly lit room, half blind Kagome blinked away the spots, now aware they had been herded towards the other Arrancar. As the boys readied themselves Kagome decided to spoil their fun. "Guys, I'll take them both."

Together the three of them looked at her with stubborn faces. "Come on, they're so weak. I just want to test myself."

"No, you were half dead just yesterday." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"Deal with it." Kagome raised a finger and pointed at the skinny Arrancar standing in the middle of the room. Closing her eyes she concentrated, it was harder without her mask on but it was her only long range attack without using Bankai. "Cero."

The lavender beam fired, and the Arrancar was too shocked to moved, he was blasted across the room, and slammed into the wall smoking, and bloodied. Kagome realized why he wasn't dead, he'd fired his own Cero into hers, something the vizard had proven to be a good tactic. "Nice, I thought I would have killed you with that."

The response didn't come from the half-dead one it came from Ichigo, "Kagome! That's totally cheating! You didn't give a warning or anything."

Kagome found herself once again annoyed with Ichigo, "He's the enemy and he's here. He had all the warning he needed."

That was when the other one following them entered the room, he was massive, four and half stories tall at least, his mask covering his eyes and forehead. He seemed alarmed to find his companion on the floor bleeding. Kagome sighed, "Big and stupid. Nothing more then an annoyance."

The Arrancar turned to look at her and she fired off another cero. The room shook as the smoking body fell, mask and most of his face burned off. Ichigo stared at her, Chad looked... like himself, and Ishida spoke up now, "That was remarkably cold Higurashi."

Then all three of the boys looked surprised, Kagome reacted as quick as possible and used Shikon to deflect the four... bullets? The first one, wounded as he was, stood three feet behind her shocked she had blocked his attack.

Kagome flash stepped behind and ran him through, "Like I said, weak."

The body dropped and began to dissolve, Kagome looked over at the other three, "Come on let's get going. We're here for Orihime."

Ichigo lead the way, and together the four of them walked up the stairs. Ichigo slung an arm over her shoulder and in a would-be-casual voice said, "You can be really scary sometimes."

Kagome grinned at him, "I try."

That was when the ground around them started to tremble, all of them stopped and Ishida voiced the most obvious conclusion to come to. "Boobie-trapped."

Kagome agreed, "Yeah, now run for it!" Bolting up the stairs, she could almost see light when it caved in, holding her breath, eyes tightly shut she dug her way free of what felt like sand. Breaking through she heard the others coughing and spluttering. Wiping her face free of sand, she opened her eyes. Only to laugh at Ichigo, as he tossed his shirt off to get rid of the sand.

Then she looked around, they seemed to be in a desert, only it was like nothing on earth. White sand broken only by strange trees stretched for miles and miles, under a black starless sky, the crescent moon shinning softly. It was a harsh environment but it was beautiful. Shaking her own clothes free of sand she stood and turned slowly towards Orihime; in the far distance stood a fortress like she had never before seen. It looked like it should only be a mile off for it make sense as a normal sized castle but the sand dunes between then and the fortress told no, it was truly an inhumanly large castle. It suited Naraku's ego though.

"This is Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked in puzzlement.

Kagome knew he wasn't looking the right way, just from the confusion in his voice. "Look this way."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Good thing I came with other wise you three could be looking for months!"

Ishida snorted, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Chad nodding.

"This is freaken huge." Ichigo sounded disbelieving.

Kagome nodded, "Yep it matches Naraku's ego."

Ichigo burst out laughing while the other two sighed. Kagome spoke, "Let's get going, I can tell Orihime's in there."

So she started off at a slow run, the others following, Kagome kinda wondered why she was taking lead, but figured it was because she wanted to get in, get out, and go home. No more hanging around or admiring the scenery.

It had been fifteen or twenty minutes of running before Ichigo noted they didn't seem to be getting any closer. Then when it had been an hour, Kagome could feel herself getting annoyed, how far away was this castle thing? Ichigo and Ishida started dealing with their own frustrations like grownups, needless to say they were back to bickering.

Kagome wasn't surprised, one maybe two hours in the tunnels another hour pushing hour and half up here and only two weaklings attacked them. This was not the nonstop fighting she had expected.

At two hours Chad suddenly stopped running.

"Hey. what's wrong, tired Chad?" Ichigo was looking at his friend but Kagome noted Chad was watching something, looking in the same direction she noticed the wind was picking up, slowly but it was becoming noticeable.

"No, look."

Ishida and Ichigo joined her and Chad at looking at the sand being blown their way, but they didn't realize the significance. Then it turned into a sand dervish. A five hundred foot tall eighty feet wide, one. Kagome did the instinctive thing, she put up a barrier surrounding them. The boys panicked and went to run away, but quickly realized what she had done.

Good thinking Higurashi." Ishida told her.

Chad gave her a nod and Ichigo scratched his head. "I forgot you could do that."

Then the dervish was over them, it took fifteen but it passed and Kagome let the barrier down, and they started on their way again. Ichigo won points for being a considerate boyfriend when he asked if she needed a break since she was the one doing all the work, but she waved him off.

Running on for the next two hours they still didn't seem to be any closer and she, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were starting to get tired. Laying down next to Ichigo Kagome tried to catch her own breath, while Ichigo panted beside her.

"This is taking forever."

Kagome giggled and went back to panting. She had lucked out in an odd way, not playing part of the rescuer before, it was hard work.

Ichigo sat up, "How far away is that stupid thing?!"

Kagome snorted but stayed where she was.

"You know, " Ichigo said in a conversational tone. "I thought this would be a world of nothing but death when we first got here. But there seem to be small animals, here too. Even though they're hollow. But what do they eat I wonder... Hollows are suppose to eat human souls."

Ishida answered him, "The spirit particles in the air are strong enough for them to live off. They likely eat simply by breathing."

"How do you even know that Uryu?"

"Quincy fight by using spirit particles in the air, or around them. I always feel best when there's a bunch of spirit particles around."

Kagome wondered if that was why Ishida was willing to hang out with Ichigo so much, but kept the thought to herself.

"You know that makes you sound like some kind of hollow, right?"

Ishida stood up, "Excuse me?! Shinigami are the same way!"

"Well I'm different, and so is Kagome."

Kagome mentally winced, that was because the two of them were the same. If Ichigo listened to himself a little more he would realized what that meant. Good thing he wasn't one to take a step back and look at the whole picture.

"Yeah. Only you and her. Kuchiki had to go back to Soul Society to get her powers back."

"Well Rukia's just weird like that."

"But the point is Ichigo, the power in the air is likely to help the Arrancar as well. They could be as much as twice as strong now. Not to mention we have no clue how many Arrancar Aizen has changed or how well he controls them."

Kagome threw her own two cents in, "Not to mention even if he doesn't control them, we're still food."

"Good point Higurashi."

"Are you done Ishida? This all is pretty obvious." Ichigo was standing ready to keep running.

Kagome stood and shook the sand out of her clothes as well. Orihime still needed to be rescued. That was when she noticed the four hollows coming their way. Turning sharply the others noticed and copied her.

A worm like hollow, two really stupid looking ones, both of them seeming almost equal to the ones she had killed. And a fourth, a tiny little girl. A crying little girl, who was stronger than the three chasing her... were they trying to eat her? If so, why didn't she fight? She could beat them, as warped as her power felt... she felt a lot like Ichigo's dad had when she first met him actually. Half the power wasn't really there.

Then the three boys sprang into action, protecting the little girl.

"Wait!" She sighed to herself as they heroically beat the weak hollows back. Walking forward she was just glad they hadn't tried to use lethal force yet.

"Stop! What did they do to you!?"

Kagome walked up to the squeaky, little, hollow girl. "You idiots. Noble as it was to rush to the girl's rescue..." Kagome tugged the hood down showing the mask to the boys. "She's hollow. A little girl, but a hollow."

"Yeah stop picking on us!"

Ichigo stepped off the one he was pinning to the ground, Ishida let his bow fade, and Chad stepped back from the worm hollow.

"But weren't they attacking you?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome sighed and the little, eerily-powerful hollow-girl spoke up; "No. Of course not, we were playing eternal tag."

The three stepped away totally now, and quick as can be, the four... well three were bowing, the little girl seemed to be spokesmen. "Please forgive us! We're really sorry! We never thought our game could lead to such a horrible misunderstanding. It'll never happen again."

Kagome snickered, the fact the girl was more powerful then the other three and the fact they hadn't been throwing attacks had made her think that might have been it.

"But you were crying." Ichigo stated.

The question implied amusing her. Ichigo really was nice to children. It was very attractive and cute.

"Sure. Nel is a masochist, it's no fun for her if she's not crying."

Kagome could have groaned, of course as a hollow girl she couldn't be a normal four or five year old. She had been like this for years and years. She winced as Ichigo hit the hollow nearest him, "What the hell are you teaching this kid!?"

"Wait, I'm confused." Ishida said. "Nel is your name right?"

"That's right, Nel is an Arrancar, and her full name is Nel Tu."

Kagome noticed the three boys looking totally disbelieving, "Can't you three tell? I knew from the moment I knocked her hood off."

Ichigo looked from her to Nel, clearly skeptical. "But..."

Kagome realized why he was having trouble believing it, Nel didn't come across as scary, and seemed to have no interesting in fighting. A stark difference between the ones that had come to the world of the living.

"Oh and these are Nel's older brothers." Nel pointed to the one on her right, he was purple and his mask seemed reminiscent of a beetle. He introduced himself as Pesche. Nel then pointed to the one on her left, he said. "And I'm the oldest brother Dondochakka."

Kagome found herself wondering about the horrible names, she had heard some strange ones, but these might take the cake.

"And this," Nel said, pointing above her to the worm. "Guy right here is our pet Bawabawa."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ichigo looked genuinely horrified by the names.

"Yes, you have a question?"

"Since when do Arrancars have families and pets?"

"What do you mean?" Nel sounded indignant. "Arrancars have always had those."

The hollow with an eye blinding pattern of red on his mask with yellow eyes spoke up, "When I met Nel she was so cute I decided to become her older brother, you know what I'm talking about."

The purple one spoke up, "Same here."

Nel copied their poses and giggled.

"But ah... that means your not really siblings at all."

Kagome watched, amused as this confused the hell out of the odd ball hollows.

"**But if their not my brothers who are they!?"** Nel screamed.

"**Not Nel's older brother?!" **Dondochakka shouted.

The others added to her panic till Ichigo decided to take it back. "What am I talking about? Sure. Never mind, you guys can be siblings."

The four all relaxed. And suddenly all that could heard was the wind blowing. Then Ichigo leaned forward to look closer at Nel, still confused by her tiny-nonthreatening-self. "This is all so bizarre. Are you guys sure you're really Arrancars?"

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Nel demanded. "Can't you see this here?" she pointed to her mask. "A beautiful cracked Arrancar mask."

"It's just that..." Ichigo was looking for a way not to offend the little girl any more, Kagome could tell.

"You seem different then the Arrancars that came to the world of the living."

"Oh! Of course we are. They're Numeros.

"Wait what are they?"

Kagome sighed, Ichigo hadn't talked to the ones he fought much if he didn't know this.

"Numeros are the guys who are even stronger then Menos Grande that is before they were turned into Arrancar. All the Numeros can be identified by their two digit numbers and serve directly under the Espada. Numeros are combat experts, they are an elite fighting force. There is no comparison to them and garbage bugs like us."

Ichigo was stuck on her description of her power level. "Garbage bugs?"

Nel went on like she hadn't heard. "You have some nerve telling us we don't look like Arrancars when you look even less like Arrancars then we do. You don't have a mask and you wear a black kimono, you look more like a..."

Her eldest brother jumped into help her here. "Like a Shinigami, you know what I mean."

The younger brother pitched in here, "Yeah like a Shinigami."

That was when it hit the three of them, Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing. Ichigo however failed to realize the hollows were afraid of them now, "What is it?"

"What are you guys exactly anyway?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki substitute Soul Reaper."

"Uryu Ishida Quincy."

"Sado Yasutora human."

"Kagome Higurashi... human."

The three of them started trembling, and Nel started screaming, "A Soul Reaper!"

"A Quincy and two Humans!?"

The three turned as one, "You're bad guys!"

Kagome stared, they really were small fry. "You really don't pay attention do you?"

Ichigo spoke over her, "You guys didn't have any idea who we were?"

"That's right! Because you didn't say who you were!" Nel shrieked.

"You should have told us who you were from the start!" Pesche shouted.

"Bad guys, I can't believe it!"

"This is terrible!" Nel looked truly horrified. "Nel is sure the bad guys are gonna kill us!"

"No. We're not going to kill you." Ichigo growled.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this at all." Ishida looked stupefied.

"Yeah, who knew there were Arrancars like this." Chad agreed.

The three Arrancar convened just outside of most people's hearing but Kagome could hear just fine. Listening to the plan, she was amused. "You know I can hear you over there right?"

The three looked even more upset now, Nel stood and shouted, "Who asked you!"

Kagome spoke up, "We just said you don't need to be afraid and you know you don't stand a chance, don't even bother."

Nel struck a pose and shouted, "You're just jealous you don't have two brothers to plot with!"

Kagome felt her eyes get bigger with disbelief. "Not really, I just think we need to get moving and you trying to attack us in secret would be annoying."

"Are you telling Nel she can't attack you?!"

"Yeah pretty much."

Nel's face took on a determined set. "We'll see about that!"

Quicker the one would expect a child to be able to move Nel flung herself towards her. If Kagome hadn't already known how fast some kids could be she might have been taken off guard, but she had traveled with Shippo. She side stepped.

Nel landed and swiftly turned crying out, "Second attack!"

Kagome sidestepped, she toyed with the idea of grabbing the girl but she got the feeling she might get bit for her efforts.

"Third attack!"

Leaping to the side, she was exasperated when Nel tried again. "Give it up little girl!"

Nel's face took on an unholy set. "I will get you!"

Kagome leapt to the side again but Nel got a handful of hair, Kagome yelped and Nel pulled hard shouting her victory to the sands around them. Getting annoyed now, she was amused that Ichigo decided to help. He grabbed Nel and unwound the small fist. "You need to stop bothering Kagome, we can't play with you or stay, we need to go."

He took a few steps back and set the small Arrancar down, the girl looked taken a back by Ichigo's gentleness. Ichigo looked Nel in the face trying to make her understand.

Kagome spoke up, "If she wasn't a little girl Ichigo I might have to get jealous."

Ichigo straightened with a huff, but she could see the touch of pink in his cheeks. She stepped up to just behind him, unable to help herself she whispered in his ear. "You are really really cute when your around children."

Ishida cleared his throat ten feet away. Kagome leaned away, but the amused looks on Ishida and Chad's faces told her they knew she had been flirting. What could she say Ichigo was a natural with kids; which was something that had always annoyed her about Inuyasha, he'd been terrible with kids. So Ichigo being in such stark contrast was very much appreciated. Ishida and Chad strode forwards joining her and Ichigo, noticing the Arrancar seemed stationary, and not at inclined to attack anymore Kagome started walking Ichigo by her side.

Ichigo tossed back a "Later!" to the little girl.

They had gotten maybe twenty feet when Nel's unmistakeable, shrill voice shouted from behind them. "Are you running away!? You can't! You can't toy with Nel's feelings like this!"

As one the four of then turned to face the little Arrancar. Kagome was confused as to who the girl was speaking to. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't challenge Nel and then leave! And you!" She pointed at Ichigo, "You can't just stop a fight and leave! You can't!" Nel's eyes were welling up with tears and Ichigo sighed from beside her.

"Nel we have to go get a friend of ours, we don't have time to finish the..." Kagome gave in, "To fight with you. You can call us bad guys but the real bad guys are in there." She pointed to Aizen's stronghold.

"Las Noches?" Nel asked.

"Is that the big white castle thing?"

"Yes."

Kagome shrugged. "Then yes, the real bad guys are in Las Noches."

"But that's where Lord Aizen lives."

"Yes and he's a bad guy."

"No he's not. He made Nel an Arrancar."

"Well he can do that and still be a bad guy!"

Nel scowled at her. "You just don't want me to win."

Kagome groaned, "Win what?"

"The challenge."

Kagome thought back over she had said to the girl. "But you've already won the challenge, you grabbed my hair."

Nel looked shocked, "I did?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah you did. Now we need to go now."

The obstinate expression was back, "You are so mean, if you lost you're suppose to play tag with me!"

Kagome figured the only way they were going to get to go anywhere was if Nel came or was scared away. Arrancar may be what the girl was, but she was still a little girl, Kagome wasn't will to stoop to scaring a child. "Fine you can play tag with me as long as I can run towards Las Noches."

Nel made a face, "We can't go that way."

"Why not?" Ishida interjected.

"Because..." Nel's explanation was cut off by a sinister voice, spinning Kagome couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Consorting with intruders, you garbage bugs can't get any lower."

Then a face and upper torso made of sand with a mask in the center rose from the sand between them and Las Noches. Nel was making frightened sounds behind her but Kagome focused on the new guy, he wasn't harmless. He seemed there to kill them.

"That's huge!" Ichigo was alarmed by the size and Kagome was mildly impressed but she had seen demons of equal size, not much bigger but of equal mass.

"It's Runuganga Guardian of the white sands!"

"I was just informed moment's ago by Las Noches that we had intruders."

Kagome wondered about the delay, they had been here for hours but Naraku hadn't ever alerted his minions when they were arriving so maybe that hadn't changed much. Or more likely he had been busy setting traps for them inside.

"But to find you garbage bugs acting as spies... unforgivable. I'll turn you all to white sand."

"But... you see... it's not like... that at... all." Nel stuttered out.

"Move it Nel. This guy isn't going to play around." Ichigo drew Zangetsu and slashed a Getsuga Tenshou at him, it split the mask in two and the sand started to crumble. But then to her amusement Nel announced Ichigo had cheated, much like he had told her only hours before.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't a sneak attack. I swung at him head on."

Kagome snickered, "Funny, I said something like that earlier."

Ichigo glared, but then, before he said anything, the supposed to be dead body moved.

"Having the nerve to attack so suddenly and then not having the courtesy to admit it... You will die."

Suddenly the wound Ichigo dealt him sealed up and he attacked, punching with his fist. Ichigo leapt to the side and attack again, splitting the mask, but the wound healed right up and it only seemed to anger the Hollow.

Ichigo turned back to Runuganga, "How in the world did you regenerate so fast?! Nel what exactly is this guy?!"

She looked uncertain. "I don't think I should tell you that considering you all still are bad guys."

"What are you talking about he's after you too!"

Kagome spoke up, "I think he's made of sand, look at him. His power is tied to the sand, his body is made of sand so maybe as long as there is sand he can regenerate."

"Very good little girl. You must are a clever one."

Nel nodded. "You are smarter then you look."

Kagome glared at the girl for that one, but figured maybe if she fired a Cero hot enough she could melt the sand enough he couldn't fix his body. Closing her eyes she lifted her hand pointing at the sand hollow, drawing on Kikyo she built the cero up, powering it as high as she could she ignored the sounds of confusion around her as Ichigo continued to fight. Feeling wind buffeting her, she opened her eyes to see three sand devils coming their way, however her cero was as strong as she could make it.

"Cero." She let it fly, it cut through the wind, and it hit the hollow burning through him, she had melted a large hole in his chest above his hollow hole, and up towards his throat. She knew it was a success when it didn't fix it's self.

"What did you do Higurashi!?"

"I built it up as high as it can go, if we melt the sand in his body enough he can't regenerate."

Ishida nodded and lifted his arm, then he started to fire huge blasts of blue energy, but they didn't seem to be hot enough. Chad started adding his attacks, but they too didn't seem to be hot enough. Ichigo was throwing darker Getsuga Tenshous and they seemed to be doing more damage but still not enough to properly melt the sand. Kagome threw a third Cero blinding bright purple in color it pierced the center of the mask melting the sand, the body wavered and then fell, a mix of sandstone and sand.

"Impressive!"

Kagome spun and saw Renji and Rukia wearing tan cloaks over their uniforms, Renji was smirking but it was Rukia who had spoken.

"I thought I would have to finish it, since he also would be vulnerable to water."

Kagome shrugged, and Ichigo greeted them, "So I see you've caught up to us then."

Rukia suddenly looked mad, "Yeah why didn't you wait?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We gave you till afternoon, and I don't want Orihime to have to stay here a moment long then necessary. You caught up, we're all here lets go."

Rukia spoke up, "One more thing, who are they?" She pointed at Nel and her little family.

"That's super rude!" Nel screamed childishly. "I'm Nel Tu!"

Her self proclaimed eldest brother spoke next, "Dondochakka!" The middle added his introduction, "Pesche!" Then as one the three of them said, "We are..." and then they all said something different.

Kagome laughed, they were all ready to impress you and then they bungled it.

Ignoring the attempts to get right Kagome started walking, she had a debt to pay. Ichigo noticed and called to Rukia and Renji, "Let's go, I think Kagome's in hurry."

The six of them had gotten all of fifty feet when Nel delayed them again.

"Wait a second Itsygo!"

Kagome snickered at Ichigo's peeved expression as he turned around, but her amusement vanished at Nel next words, "And you Gnome!"

Turning with him she couldn't help but correct Nel, "It's Kagome." Ichigo added his complaint as well, "And it's not Itsygo it's Ichigo."

"Nel will take you to Las Noches."

Kagome was surprised. Why was this little hollow girl helping them? What made her turn against her own kind? She exchanged looks with Ichigo but both of them agreed, anything to get them there faster.

Mounting the worm they let Bawabawa carry them through the sands and right away Kagome could see they were making much better time. Them she noticed Nel scooting closer and closer to Ichigo, the little girl's eyes peeking at her every time just before she moved. Before long Nel was sitting next to him a firm hold on his pants. Kagome decided she might have found the exception to her fondness of children. Of course the girl was much much older then her body suggested. Ichigo was strong, protected her, and was nice to her to her. Kagome knew she was acting a little jealous, but the way the sly little thing was looking at her, Kagome knew the brat had some intentions towards Ichigo. Even if it was as simple as get him to pay more attention to her.

Kagome was thinking about moving close to him, trying to... lay her claim so to speak when the hollow she had thought she had killed rose from the sands in front of them. The sands around them start to sink, like it was pulling them. The hollows started screaming, and Kagome quickly realized if he was made of sand he could probably have more then one body.

"You will not take single step towards Las Noches! I will not allow it!"

Rukia drew her sword, released and went to start up an attack only it wasn't ground beneath her feet. The worm, Bawabawa was writhing and the sand was pulling the worm in faster. Rukia already off balance fell off, everyone else was so busy hanging on she was the only one who saw, she had a split second to decide. Rukia was Ichigo's friend, an annoying one, one she didn't really like, but she was someone who meant something to him. That made her choice easy. She leapt after her. Grabbing her by the cloak she had moments to order Rukia to take a deep breath before they were pulled under. Then they were falling.

**I only have one thing to say for myself... where can one buy a better muse? One who can focus? Joking aside sorry for the looooooong delay in posting. I know this one is quick filler stuff, but needs to happen since Kagome and Nel aren't... best buds, and all the gabbing took a long time to write. So I hope to have the next one up before thanksgiving but no promises. If not I will try my best to get it up before christmas. And Special thanks to Maniac T. Magee who decided to pm me asking if I had given up on this story or not. To the rest of you my reviewers I do love you even if it doesn't seem like it.**

**dark shadowed rose**


	38. Chapter 36

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer : Not mine, don't own much. First season of Bleach a few posters... **

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Kagome opened her eyes when she realized she was falling through air and not sand. Looking about she saw thick, impossibly wide tree trunks, and in the distance moving shadows. Then she was knocked in the head by a branch, she swore and let go of Rukia to protect her face and head. Concentrating she drew power to her and manged to form a platform. Hitting it roughly she lay there and gasped for air before taking a look around. The shadows were hollows or at least some of the ones she had noticed earlier. Ichigo and the others, including the strange child and her companions, were far far away. Ichigo might not be able to feel her. Sitting up she noticed Rukia was in the tree above her and given by the fact she hadn't said something Rukia had probably been knocked out the same time she'd hit her head.

She sighed, she was already regretting her noble impulse, trapping herself with Rukia.

She hopped up toward Rukia and found her laying in the vee of a branch, her sword still held tightly in her grasp. But the bump on the side of her head confirmed her hypothesis. Knocked out. She groaned, she had trapped herself with a weak-bossy-bitch. "Idiot!"

Then she knelt down and started healing her up, already she could feel large numbers of weak, pathetically so, hollows coming towards them looking for a bite to eat. Rukia stirred, she pulled her hand away. Rukia's purple eyes blinked up at her in dazed fashion before becoming sharper. "Kagome."

"Yep."

Rukia sat up and looked around before asking, "The others?"

Kagome pointed off to the left, "That way, a long ways away that way."

"How did you end up here with me?"

"I jumped after you, and I think there was a undercurrent to the sand, so it distributed us differently."

Rukia suddenly seem to notice the approaching fresh meat. "Hollows?"

"Yeah, lots of them but they're really weak. We need to catch up with the others before getting out of here."

Rukia nodded in agreement and stood, wobbling a little she focused just in time to slice the first hollow's mask. Kagome put her back to Rukia's and said; "You cover me I'll try to push through."

Fighting through the hoards was distinctly annoying, Rukia was keeping her end of the bargain up, and Kagome was trying to get them towards Ichigo; the problem was the fighting was drawing more towards them, some bigger ones were coming. "We need to hurry we're only drawing more attention."

Rukia grunted something like agreement from behind her.

Then came the howl of a stronger hollow, it was announcing their position. Kagome decided now was the time to start firing Cero. Taking out the screamer she starting cutting through the ones attacking them. Rukia was using her sword, Kagome was using hers when they got too close but for the most part she was firing purple beams slicing through whole groups. Suddenly there was an opening. Kagome grabbed Rukia and fled, flashing stepping quickly she raced for the group, maybe a hundred steps away she found those enforcements. They had run straight into twelve of those giant menos.

Kagome was about to attack with her swords hoping to avoid lots of flashy light shows drawing more in but then as one they started powering Ceros, she could dodge but she didn't know if Rukia could and if she brought Rukia with her she couldn't get clear for sure. Barrier. Only hope.

She hissed to Rukia; "Stay really close the more compact this is the strong it'll be."

She then was shocked to find an unknown person landing next to Rukia and her, from the corner of her eye she could see several white masks, green fur, but the soul felt like an strong Shinigami. "I have no freaken clue who you are but stay close."

Closing her eyes she brought up a barrier, just in time for the dozen beams to connect to the tube she put up. Grimacing as the small ten foot round tube was under a lot of pressure she ignored Rukia and the new guy's exclamations.

The moment the attack stopped and she dropped it, almost falling to her knees with the change. But a deep breath later and she attacked, slicing through one then another she felt Rukia and the new guy doing the same. Then to her shock the new guy grabbed Rukia, then grabbed her and started running.

Rukia the moment they were clear started complaining, she took direct action from her place over his shoulder, she kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of his neck. His only reaction was a grunt and she slipped loose. Landing she faced off with him, Rukia elbowed him and quickly joined her.

"I was so over the being grabbed by strange men years ago." She huffed, then said more politely. "Look I have no clue why a Shinigami is here, but our friends are that way." she pointed. "So thanks for the help but we need to go."

He flashed behind them, with a quick hand he drew his sword and pointed the tip to Rukia's forehead. He spoke softly, "I don't intend to hurt either of you, but it's not safe in the open like this, please be patient with me and come back to my hideout before we talk."

Kagome thought hard, he felt like he was equally or more powerful then Renji and Renji had a Bankai. He was fast and use to pain, his non reaction to her hits proved it. She could beat him but not without a long fight and not before he hurt Rukia if he was willing to. "Okay."

He sheathed his sword and gently nudged Rukia in front of him, the midget wasn't happy but wasn't arguing. He took her arm and flashed stepped the way he had been going. Kagome followed a flash step behind him, if he hurt Rukia there wasn't more she could do, she could however insure in that case she was able to attack almost instantly.

They soon came to a natural shelf, she saw a small opening. The man let go of Rukia's arm and walked in, landing she shrugged at Rukia. Since they had come this far they might as well talk. Leading the way she noted the small crevices, like shelves in the walls; mushrooms and moss and few other things all sat on them, there was a ledge covered in a thick green moss, and a glowing blue-ish ball of light near the ceiling. This was his home. He sat on the bed and she could almost feel his eyes on them. When he stayed silent Kagome found herself thinking he felt like someone she should know. He was so calm.

Rukia took it upon herself to break her silence. "Who are you? What squad are you part of?"

The head still covered by the fur and a mask tilted and Kagome could feel the eyes focusing on Rukia. Whoever this man was... he was thinking. Hard. But about what? Then on instinct she drew her sword and caught his blade, stopping his attack on Rukia. He slashed wildly, at random. And something began to press, a feeling, there was something she was missing.

It felt like it should be obvious.

She took the small cut over her scar with barely a flinch, Rukia was shouting but the words made no sense to her ears, she should know something. She was missing something super obvious. Twirling she caught him across the leg, he stepped back and disengaged. Then she realized something, he'd been testing her reaction time. She stepped aside, she felt his surprise. He was surprised she'd understood what he was doing.

But why wouldn't she? He had no killing intent, or at least no evil in his desire to cut her.

He blurred passed her and attacked Rukia. The sounds of clashing metal reached her ears and that something seemed to be sinking in deeper. The fact he was testing them wasn't the thing she was missing. There was something else. Turning she watched him pound little Rukia, the girl was holding her own, not nearly as taken off guard as she would have been had Kagome not stepped in. But... this guy was strong. Really strong. And his attacks were so random...

And with what felt like a snap it sunk in. This was Inuyasha's soul. She was looking at him with no memories of her, no thoughts about Naraku and set of totally different life experiences but it was him. She just hadn't know it was him because of the lack of anger she had sensed, not to mention none of the struggle of being half-human bothered him here.

But it had to be him.

The style of random attacks, the strength, the test.

In a strange way he had tested all of them before, her, Miroku, Sango. He'd tested them in the last life too. If anything this one seemed more sad then the Inuyasha she remembered, but less angry.

He beat Rukia and stepped back, he was ready to talk. Kagome remembered the stinging in the cut on her cheek and reached up to heal it only to find tears streaming down her cheeks. She was surprised and mildly embarrassed when the other two turned to her only she was crying.

"Higurashi what's wrong?" Rukia actually sound worried about her.

She wiped at the tears, her sleeves wiping the bloody water away, "I just never expect to see Inuyasha again."

Rukia frowned. And the soul she knew to have been Inuyasha spoke up sounding confused. "What exactly are you talking about?"

She snickered, "Your soul, I knew you when you were alive."

Kagome could almost see the confused frown.

"That's not possible you would have to be really old and I don't know you at all."

Tears came faster but she kept smiling, "I know. But I know you. And your right I would have to be really old. But I'm not and you're not actually Inuyasha, so what's your name in this life?"

**/(DSR speaking) Bet no one saw that one coming. Heh heh!/**

Silence crept in and Kagome kept waiting, she could out wait him, if he had been alone as long as this cave seemed to imply he would crack, he was unused to people.

"I am Ashido."

Kagome smirked, and wiped her tears away again, brushing the shallow cut on her cheek away. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ashido I am Kagome Higurashi, this is Rukia Kuchiki."

"This is all well and good," Rukia spoke using her sweet voice. "But why the hell did he attack us!?"

Kagome spoke, "This is a tough place Rukia, he wanted to see how much he could count on us. How well we handle the unexpected."

Ashido spoke up, "What you said is correct but why did you protect her? That is dangerous."

Kagome smirked, the irony in having her protecting people is stupid speech turned on her. "Because she's my boyfriend's friend, if I didn't protect her when I could have he would be most upset with me."

He nodded and tilted the mask off, the fur slid down and she saw his face for the first time; red hair, very messy, and soft but cold brown eyes. Nothing like he'd looked like on his human nights. But on second thought if he still looked like that he could have been mistaken for Rukia's brother by blood.

His head tilted and spoke softly, "You said you have friends here correct?"

Kagome nodded, Rukia doing the same.

"They seem to be fighting."

Kagome reached out, belatedly realizing this was a hideout for a reason, being in this deep dampened Reiatsu. Ichigo was fighting, the others too, Nel and her brothers were being taken away by other hollows. Ichigo noticed and was fighting harder but Menos Grande were showing up. "The idiots."

Rukia frowned at her, "What's going on? I can tell Ichigo and Renji are fighting..."

"Nel and the other two just got kidnapped, so of course Ichigo's gonna go after them."

Rukia groaned back to her.

Ashido healed the minor cut she had given him and then slid the mask back on pulling the fur back up. "I hope their strong."

Kagome nodded, "No one's gonna die with the level of the enemies here."

Ashido shrugged, "I'll help you to them." He lead them from the cave and started rushing towards the fight.

Half way there Kagome realized they were leaving, running away from the fight following Nel and her brothers. "Wait."

Ashido took a step back towards her and Rukia stopped. "You should know Nel is that way." she pointed. "Ichigo and the others are trying to follow and get away from the Menos, so we could just go after Nel and stop trying to play catch up."

Rukia looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "They may be annoying but they do know how to get to Las Noches."

Ashido leaned away from them in shock. "You are going to Las Noches?! But Vasto Lordes are there!"

Kagome shrugged, Rukia took over, "We know, all of us know. But they took a friend, if we left her there none of us could live with ourselves."

Ashido took that in slowly, then nodded and carefully asked, What has happened while I was here?"

Kagome spoke before Rukia could open her mouth, "That depends how long have you lived here?"

He tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Several hundred years? Something like that."

Kagome found herself nodding, made sense a hundred-ish years soul society then three - four hundred years here. It fit. "Lots I imagine, but the key thing is Soul Society has been betrayed, the king of Las Noches is a Shinigami."

He seemingly gaped at her, not that she could see his face, that was just what it felt like. That was when she noticed the powerful, almost-Arrancar level hollow coming their way. He was fast but his power wasn't the slightly twisted feel of a true Arrancar hollow. She drew Shikon and Tessaiga because for all she knew he'd have some strange power. He arrived and was a big hulking brute, large fists and thick arms and a square mask. A brute. Not too many surprises there.

He knew Ashido though, "Ashido, you're with them? All the better." He was closest to Rukia and he punched, his speed was very slow with that fist, at least compared to the speeds she had fought. But fast enough. Rukia leapt to the side and Kagome stepped forward slashed with Tessaiga, the hollow took a step back and counter attacked with his other fist. Kagome just slashed at it cutting his hand. He was surprised.

Leaping back he then found Ashido coming from the side, he moved away but not fast enough, Ashido took a small chunk of mask off with his swing.

He didn't seem to like his odds. "Gillian come forth!"

A dozen plus Menos Grande showed their faces, leaning forward Kagome could only think they looked stupid and hungry.

"Blast them with Cero."

Kagome sighed and sheathed Tessaiga, this would be boring. Weak. Too weak. She raised her hand and fired a cero, the purple light fractured the red beams and broke trees surrounding them. The Hollow was stuttering in confusion but she had had enough. Using Shikon she attacked; "Ai-Kiru."

The hollow gasped and then fell cut in half.

She turned to find Rukia shaking her head and Ashido very focused on her, "What?"

Rukia spoke first, "No wonder you and Ichigo are such a perfect match."

Frowning she was mildly confused, last she knew Rukia still didn't like pairing her and Ichigo into a sentence much less couple like. The Ashido spoke slowly, "That first attack was a hollow attack."

Kagome blinked and then realized using Cero might have been a mistake. he had stayed and fought hollows for far to long to just accept hollow powers, much less Nel... Rukia spoke up in her defense, "Don't ask, it's much simpler that way."

Ashido looked from her to Rukia and then at least stopped asking, the question was still there obviously. Ashido turned towards where Kagome had pointed, "If you don't mind I would like to make a small stop."

Kagome shrugged at him and Rukia nodding, game enough. He lead the way.

On the way to where ever they were going they killed at least a dozen more Menos and Kagome couldn't help but be amazed by the numbers, feeling it was one thing seeing it was another. Soon they came to a almost cave like area but it wasn't a real cave it was more like an arched walk way.

Rukia spoke up; "No wonder you said there were lots of hollows. It's like a nest."

Kagome nodded but Ashido seem caught up in the novelty of having people around. "Yes that's exactly what it is. Let's keep going, we're almost there."

Kagome felt temped to ask where there was but decided to just follow. Not ten minutes later they came to the end of the arches and found a plato in front of them, green moss was growing over what Kagome recognized as graves. Ashido's friends were here. Part of her grieved for her friend who once again suffered a hard life but again she was also proud of him for not giving up.

Rukia spoke up, "If you're willing to talk now I've been wondering how you came to be here and why you where that mask?"

Ashido tilted his head and slowly pulled the hollow mask off. "I was attacking some hollows and they retreated here, I followed them. Me and my friends. This is where we first arrived, we quickly realized where we were and fought to kill all the hollows we could. But because of the size of our group and all the hollows Gillian soon came. I saw friend after friend over whelmed and killed."

Ashido was silent for a minute and then bluntly said. "The mask I wear over my face is the mask of the hollow that killed my last and best friend."

He took a slow breath. "I soon learned to use the masks as shields and weapons."

Kagome didn't open her mouth but part of her had a few questions. Masks were part of a hollow when they died the masks should have as well. So how had he managed to keep them? The few possible answers she had were not ones to ask. You didn't ask if someone had black out moments or a strange voice in their head and you didn't ask if they had pumped power into the masks claiming them or whatever the heck he had done. Kagome knew both her and Ichigo had inner hollows because of the grief their souls had felt, but Ashido had felt more then enough grief at the moment of his last friends death to claim the mask, maybe. But was that even possible?

But it wasn't the time to ask.

"I stayed here to keep my promise to my friends, and to protect any human I could. After all hollows in the human world came from here." Ashido got a very determined look on his face. "Now what does it mean when you say a Shinigami rules in Las Noches?"

Kagome closed her eyes. Rukia stayed silent so Kagome gave him a bit more information. "There was a soul meant for hell that some how got to Soul Society and became a Soul Reaper. He desired more power and found a corrupt way of getting it. The way was to blend Shinigami and Hollow powers."

She opened her eyes in time to see the disbelief and horror in his eyes. It was funny this time she was the half breed. It truly was the best bit of irony since finding out Aizen was Naraku against all odds. "He tested this on four captains and four lieutenants. The captain of 12th squad suspicious managed to arrive in time to save their lives and he even managed over time to give them back control over the hollows Aizen gave them. But all of them were banished before they could get word out of Aizen's roll in this. The next hundred years they planned and plotted and finally Aizen made his move and they made theirs. Now it's war."

Ashido nodded slowly, clearly shocked by this information.

Rukia decided now was her chance to ask another question. "Ashido why did you wait until we were here to ask us these things?"

Ashido's face relaxed into a more blank look. "I ask something and you answer. I thought my friends would like to hear some voices other then mine."

There was a moment of silence before Ashido announced his plans. "I was going to help you back to the surface but if things are really that bad I will come with you to rescue your friend and kill this rogue Shinigami."

Ashido turned and looked over his friends for a moment seeming to say his goodbyes before he turned back to them. That was when something almost like Ichigo's Reiatsu washed over them, Rukia and Ashido flung themselves up and towards it before Kagome could get the words out to tell them it wasn't him. But if you go into an ambush knowing it's an ambush it's kinda a reverse ambush. Following quickly Kagome landed half a step behind the other two who were looking confused.

Don't bother looking for Ichigo, it's a trap." Then she turned to look at the hollow standing in the tree to their right.

The hollow looked surprised but promptly yelled; "Gillian!"

Roughly two dozen Gillian encircled them. Kagome had to admit this was a good trap, but with three of them, it wasn't good enough. Drawing Shikon and Tessaiga she attacked the closest three Gillian ignoring Ashido shouting to her that if they killed the Adjuchas the Menos wouldn't know what to do. She kept her answer simple. "So kill him!"

Meanwhile he yelled, "Use Cero!"

Kagome put up a barrier to protect Ashido, Rukia and the lead hollow she could move fast enough to get the hollow to fire it at one another. From then on she ignored the battle behind her, moving such so the Gillian would take the others out she managed to keep them from trying to bring down the barrier it was distracting enough having the hollow inside it beating on it. Not a minute went by when their focus went out the window. The ones on the edge of the fight drifted away but she finished off the ones closest to her landing she let the barrier fade.

Ashido gave her a speculative look. "That's not Kido."

Kagome smiled at him. "No it's not.

When she didn't say more Ashido simply nodded. "We need to hurry."

Kagome nodded and the three of them started flash stepping. Not to far from Ichigo just out of hearing range, they were stopped by a hollow. Stronger then the ones that had come after Ashido before. Taller too.

"How does it feel Ashido to feel Shinigami fighting so close by? It feels like a little trip down memory lane to me. After all it won't be long before one of them falls."

Kagome sighed. This was stupid and pointless, this guy was powerful, but not that powerful. It would be a hard fight if Ashido didn't release his sword, but Ashido could still kill him. It just would take time she didn't want to spend. She drew Shikon. "You know for a hollow you have no sense. I would have thought something like you would know someone further up the food chain then you when you saw them. Ai-Kiru."

The hollow was taken off guard, and fell in two pieces. Ashido and Rukia turned to look at her as she sheathed her sword. "What?"

"You just killed my nemesis in one move. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Kagome giggled. "You could have beaten him, it just would have taken time and our friends are just over there. Pardon me for being inpatient."

Ashido looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, Rukia looked a bit amused. But the three of them started for the fighting. Arriving Kagome started in on the crowd from behind, that was when Renji's Bankai almost hit her. Flash stepping to him she punched him, "You idiot I was back there."

He fell over looking totally surprised but Ichigo greeted her, "Kagome I'm glad you caught up! Rukia's with you right?"

"More like I was with her, but yeah and we picked up a new friend. Ashido." Rukia landed next to her Ashido landed a bit further away unsure of his welcome. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, "Another hollow?"

"You.. Ichigo I know you can sense people."

Ichigo looked surprised but closed his eyes, after a few seconds they shot wide. "Oh."

"Yes. Now Ashido that's Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, Nel, Bawabawa, Dondochakka and Pesche." Pointing to each in turn Kagome noticed Nel making a face at her. All her annoyance with the brat came back, that little hollow wanted to make a move on Ichigo after being rescued. "So now that we all know each other lets go... the exit is near by right?" She looked to Ashido.

"It's just up there." He pointed above them.

"Well that's lucky. Lets go." Kagome wasn't going to tell anyone but hollows were closing in. They had felt Renji's Bankai and all the other powers. Climbing on Bawabawa they scaled the cliff and were in the start of a large cage before everyone noticed the hollows coming their way.

"Ignore them. They're still far behind us."

Ichigo made a face at her guessing she had known that the whole time but he said nothing. They headed towards the light. Almost out of sight of where they had climbed the cliff Kagome felt cero charging. She put up a barrier. The cero connected and brought the whole cliff behind them down. Hearing the rumbling and feeling her barrier collapse. Kagome had one thing to say. "Let's run for it."

Running for their lives, the air from behind forced them from the sands at a high speeds, gaining control of her speed Kagome landed gracefully glad to see the strange moon again. The dim darkness of below had started to hurt her eyes. A quick glance around showed everyone made it, even Ashido; who was looking about curiously. Of course he'd never been up here. Made sense.

Nel and her little followers were acting all happy to be on the surface again, but Kagome wanted to get moving, every moment they gave him Aizen was sure to be setting more traps or upsetting Inoue. She turned and found the large castle even bigger then before, they were close. Really close. That almost worked out well for them. Only Kagome knew having killed all those hollows, Renji have gone Bankai once, they were in danger of becoming fatigued. Not to mention all the stupid running.

Nel caught the groups attention yelling from atop Bawabawa, "Come on! It's time to go!"

They all climbed on and the worm started moving them towards the huge castle. Kagome didn't want to admit it but sitting down like this felt good.

Three hours later Nel had made Ichigo play I-spy with her, but Kagome had managed to take a short nap. Ashido while aloft and untalkative seemed amazed by the child hollow. Kagome wondered if he like her knew there was more to the kid or if it was simply her power level that caught his attention. She was after all equal to the most powerful hollows down below but seemed totally helpless. Any other would have simply eaten the others down there but she had been taken prisoner.

That was when they reached the outer wall. Rukia told them it didn't absorb power so they could blast through it. Nel however tried to lead them around to the front door three days away. Ichigo and Renji working together broke through the wall with four swings each, once the smoke cleared Kagome could see it was some sort of hall way, not lit and almost basement like.

"Why did you do that?! The door is just three days that way!" Nel's shrill voice told everyone how upset she was with them breaking in.

"Look Nel we're not visiting a friends house. We're not just walking in the front door."

"Besides," Renji added. "We don't have time to walk for three days."

"Nel thank you for bring us this far, but this is where it has to end. If you involve yourselves with us any more you'll most likely end up being seen as traitors. So this is good bye." Ichigo lead the way in through the hole in the wall.

Kagome didn't want to say it but she was glad to leave the strange kid behind, there was just something wrong with her power.

Charging down the dark hallway Kagome heard Nel calling Ichigo's name in a distracted manner. Then she realized Nel was following, Ichigo had realized the same thing because she almost crashed into him by the side of the hallway.

"Ichigo from the moment Runuganga saw us together our fate was sealed because we were labeled as traitors. No it might have been before that Lord Aizen may have already known and if that's the case he'll never forgive us!"

Kagome knew that part was true. Aizen was not a forgiving man if he was anything like Naraku, he just waited for the best moment to get even.

"And even if he does forgive us for helping you the Espada would never ever forgive us! Nel is not saying that Nel wants you to take us with you. Nel is just telling you this so you don't worry about us! The last thing Nel wants is for you to worry about us!"

Kagome mentally scoffed, saying that was like begging to be worried about.

"And Nel is also not saying Nel wants you to take care of us!

Kagome sighed, she wasn't rid of the little girl yet. It had been a nice try. Ichigo looked annoyed, so she wasn't surprised by his shout.

"Fine! Just be quiet already!"

It was at that moment there was a small rumble and Nel's voice started to get further away.

Kagome had a bad feeling, she started walked back even as Ichigo and Ishida started talking. When she almost couldn't hear Nel any more she picked up speed, Ichigo a step behind her. When they ran into Dondochakka and Pesche that was when she knew it. Rubbing her head and climbing off Ichigo she held in a groan, that hurt.

Chad cut through Ichigo's interrogation of the two lower level hollows, "Ichigo over here."

Looking over she couldn't stop the groan. Of course Nel would fall down some deep dark hole and need rescuing.

"You mean the floor fell through?" Renji asked stupidly.

"Yes Renji they put a latter along the side of random holes in the floor." Kagome didn't want to bash the man disobeying orders to be here but he was down right thick.

Ishida spoke over her. "It's probably an air shaft.

Kagome ignored everyone else's need to talk this out; it was obvious what the answer was going to be, she jumped. Who needs a latter? Besides falling through the air like this was nostalgic. Ichigo was calling her name, and she heard something from Ishida about girls but she didn't want to know what else he said. Slowing herself down she soon landed lightly on the bottom next to a crying Nel.

"Shut it. Ichigo's coming after me."

Nel looked totally surprised to see her there. "But I thought 'Gome doesn't like Nel. Nel thought she was worried Ichigo would see she's far more fun then 'Gome."

Clenching her jaw she held her tongue, she wasn't going to go explain herself to this thing. She and Ichigo were a done deal, everyone else just need to catch up on the fact. Ichigo landed next to her, he gave a her a short glare, but then he walked over to scold Nel.

Who burst back into tears at the sight of him.

"Nel you've got to be more careful!"

The little girl's response was to grab a hold of his leg and wail about he did care about Nel and on. Ichigo gave her a long suffering look. She snickered, it was funny when it was clear he had no patience for the girl's dramatics. That was when she heard the yelling. Looking up she knew it was people falling. Reaching out she grabbed her boyfriend and his leech, and yanked them further down the tunnel she was standing in. Not a moment too soon.

That was when Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Ashido landed and dashed in to join them. Nel's little hollow friends however ended up landing head first and she had moment to consider laughing at them when half a ton of rock and wood landed on them. Then she laughed.

Nel was shrieking about her little friends, when the two of them stood up free of injury. But they were crying. Nel was crying and Ichigo was snickering with her. Rukia and Ashido look disapproving, Chad looked like normal and Ishida seemed to be amused even if he covered it up by adjusting his glasses. The hollows climbed free, Nel stopped crying and looked angry with her, and Chad broke the awkward tension by pointing out there had to be a way up some where down the tunnel. Everyone started walking that way, Kagome glanced back and found Nel glaring at her. Kagome looked next to her and found Ichigo there, so did the only logical thing. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go so they had their hands free if they needed to fight.

Before long it was pretty black, like can't-see-at-all black.

"It's really dark down here." Ichigo said from in front of her. The tunnel had narrowed so they were walking single file.

"Yeah tell me about it." Renji said. "But it's a good thing I'm here."

"Why? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"I can so! Kido, if tweaked, can be used in times like these. See. Shakkaho!"

The light in front of her was rather sudden, the red light dimmed to a soft glow and she realized it had shrunk to a tiny little red-glowing mote of light. Ichigo and Ishida had seen the same thing and took the chance to tease Renji.

Kagome had to hold her breath to stop the snickers. But Ichigo ruined it when he asked if Renji should be called Rudolph instead. Giggling she stuffed her hand in her mouth, Renji was a totally idiot and he never missed a chance to prove it.

They soon walked on, this wasn't a place to hang around in.

Ichigo soon proved he liked to talk, or at least was curious about his surroundings. "What kind of place is this? Was it here before Aizen?"

Nel answered, "Aizen built the palace above but Nel doesn't know about this basement part here."

"It seemed likely to me this was part of an older building and now isn't used any more." Ishida offered.

"Well that at least saves us the hassle of running into Arrancar." Ichigo agreed. "But lets go up stairs as soon as possible."

Then Dondochakka behind her spoke up, "Hold on a second I saw something!" He was looking down a side tunnel.

"But I didn't see anything!" Pesche said loudly.

"I'll go check it out!" Dondochakka rushed down the side tunnel. Kagome stepped to the end in time to watch Pesche chase after his 'brother'. Nel followed her brothers ad soon everyone was dashing down the side tunnel after the hollows.

The tunnel ended at a big metal wall. It looked like where the old building met the new.

Ichigo looked at her and ignoring Ishida's monologue about sneaking in, cut through the wall. Ishida was scolding him while she held her breath waiting for the dust to disappear. They found a set of stairs that ended in another blocked door, Ichigo cut through four more doors like that before they found themselves in a well lit hallway. Nice and clean. Not Naraku's normal hang out but she supposed tastes could change life to life.

But creepily enough there were ten different tunnels, all going in slightly different directions. Aizen was planning on splitting them up. It felt nasty knowing some how Aizen had the Palace built to split up any intruders. She closed her eyes, Orihime felt closest in the second tunnel from the left direction. That was when she realized everyone was arguing with Ichigo about splitting up.

"Are you guys dumb or what? I told you I can feel Orihime. This tunnel," Kagome pointed. "Feels closest to leading her way.

Everyone stopped and looked at her oddly. "What? I told you I know how to find people."

That was when the Arrancar near by seemed to become aware of their presence. The power barring down on them even from this far away was strong. Very strong. Kagome looked at Ichigo and was amused by the smirk on his face. He was looking forward to fighting even if he didn't realize it yet. Inuyasha had worn a smirk much like that when going into battle. She looked at Ashido, he should have Bankai, he felt like Renji's equal but she had been told that earning a Bankai took time with your sword that Ashido wasn't likely to have had. He could breath, he wasn't going to be crushed but Kagome realized maybe he like Rukia shouldn't be allowed to fight.

But the curious thing was, if she was reading Nel's aura right and she really was at half power. Doubling what she had now she was as strong or stronger then most of the Arrancar auras. Kagome could feel the woman she had fought before number three, the brown haired man Arrancar, and the other really remarkable ones far out. Not close to them at all. Though that black hair green eyed guy was close to Orihime. He was probably her guard.

"Well, alright. If you know which way to go Higurashi lead the way." Ishida waved her on.

Kagome started down her named tunnel everyone following close behind, Ichigo a step behind her, Nel close to him and the others trailing behind them.

Kagome found herself hoping Aizen had planned on the intruders not knowing which way to go so he hadn't set any other traps, but she wasn't holding her breath about it. Aizen knew better then to put all his eggs into any one basket.

**Special thanks to Suzume Batchii Taichi for my thousandth review and thank you all who made that number happen. Happy Thanksgiving! a few days early. Hope to post again before christmas but no promises. Almost done with another story that i will be posting soon, if you liked Reverse the Curse you will like this one. look for Can't Stop Running that should be up any day now. my normal Ichigo/Kagome pairing.**


	39. Chapter 37

**Everyone's Dead**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Don't own Inuyasha. That should cover it.**

**Dorchadas: Gaelic for Darkness**

**(gaelic) Foai Dorchadas Trath Stops:Under Darkness Time Stops**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven **

Kagome had to admit walking down the clean and well lit hall this didn't seem like much of a hideout. Where were the shadows where someone could surprise you from? The cobwebs... not that she knew if Hueco Mundo had spiders. But the farther they got without triggering a trap the more hopeful she got. That of course was her mistake.

The plate sunk into the floor underneath her left foot and she laughed even as fear shivered down her spine. "Sorry guys, my bad."

Ichigo's face stood out to her the most, it was amused sympathy. The others were just a blur and that was when the walls started moving. The wall to their right started to move in towards them, threatening to squash them. Ichigo yelled the command, "Run!" And just like that Kagome found herself running Ichigo beside her, Nel tucked under his arm. Even as most of her mind focused on dodging the moving walls and new doorways opening and closing; her senses locked in on Orihime she found herself pleased Ichigo's first instinct was to protect the child. It was a beautiful thing.

Landing in a hall where the walls weren't moving Kagome looked back in time to see the wall slam shut behind them. It was her, Ichigo and Nel. On their own, only a few long halls away from Orihime. Ichigo set Nel down and drew his sword and fired a Getsuga-Tenshou at the wall. The wall absorbed it. At least half the walls were sure to be like this. The group was well and truly broken up.

Angry as she was she had to give Naraku credit for being a very smart, evil bastard. First multiple doorways. Second confusingly similar halls. Third traps to break up invaders if they don't split up like you want. It was good, better then anything he'd ever done before if only because it was straight forward.

Closing her eyes she ignored Ichigo's cursing. Ishida and Dondochakka. Rukia and Ashido. Chad was on his own being the slowest it made sense. Ashido probably chose to keep close to Rukia. And Renji with Pesche. They were almost all in twos. Though it probably was better she and Ichigo were with Nel rather then wishing her with Chad. Because for all Kagome disliked Nel, Chad would have a hard enough time taking care of himself much less the child. Not to mention the strange flux of power around the crack in her mask and the sensation of missing power. If she turned out to be a bad guy Kagome and Ichigo would be the ones able to handle the change. "Ichigo calm down Chad's the only one alone and even then the hollows in the area are all about his level. He'll be fine. Rukia's with Ashido they'll handle themselves and take care of each other. Renji... is with Pesche so I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Ishida and Dondochakka are together, they and Renji/Pesche are like only a wall or two apart. They'll catch up with one another. We just need to grab Orihime and get back to them."

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. His face was frustrated and his eyes almost yellow with anger, but she just stared him down.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, slung his sword over his shoulder and looking at her closely. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "The fast we have her the faster we can help."

Ichigo shut his eyes only to open them a moment later, calm written there for her to see. She smiled, "Good. Now lets run, that Ulquiorra guy is coming."

Running for another ten minutes Kagome was surprised when Ichigo stopped in a large room on the way to Orihime, stopping she turned back around in time to catch Nel. Holding the surprised little girl, she listened to Ichigo explain: "He's still catching up. Go get Orihime and come back. I can probably beat him but I'll need some healing up."

Nodding she went on Nel struggling beneath her arm, feeling around she realized there were two weak Arrancar with Orihime, Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra, Chad was fighting, Ishida was fighting, Rukia and Ashido were fighting. Renji and Dondochakka were close to some weaker Espada. They were getting bogged down, it would be hard to keep running. Ichigo...

She squeezed Nel to stopping the wailing. "Hush Nel. I want to be by Ichigo's side more then you do but we can do what he asked and be back in time to help."

The little girl sniffled and asked quietly, "Are you sure he'll be okay? Ulquiooro is super strong."

Kagome forced a laugh. "If he's not I'll kill him."

Turning quickly Kagome realized she was almost to Orihime's room, Orihime seemed distressed by the two female Arrancar in there with her. Kagome figured they were taking advantage of the fact Orihime's normal guard was busy. Reaching the door she thought Orihime was behind she threw it open, the two Arrancar turned. She took in their faces and positions relative to Orihime, the one with the pig-tails had clearly was the leader of the two, the blond was waiting her turn. They probably had known each other for a long time, the way their masks matched but were opposite made her wonder if maybe Aizen had experimented with splitting hollows.

Ignoring the way both were drawing their swords and threatening her she looked over Orihime, the girl was frightened and almost in tears but looked unharmed. Knowing the two were weak but not super weak she pulled her mask on.

Orihime flinched and closed her eyes, seeming to try and hide against the wall, but the two girls started yelling. Kagome didn't stop to feel bad, they were in the way and had planned on harming Orihime. Going full speed she cut through the pig-tailed one, the blond had just enough time to pull away frightened before she was on the floor too. Pulling her mask off and to one side, she ignored Nel's impressed noises and spoke to Orihime. "Come on Inoue we need to get back to Ichigo."

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, and flinched again.

It took a second but Kagome realized she was upset by the mask. Dissolving the mask she couldn't stop the word wimp from escaping. "That is exactly why there was never a chance for you and Ichigo."

Orihime's eyes shot open and heat entered her gaze. Her mouth opened and then closed, then opened again. "You... you say that but... you couldn't possibly care about Kurosaki-kun the way I do!"

Kagome felt a nasty smirk cross her lips, her dislike of the fainting flower rising. "You say _I_ couldn't care as much as you do about a man who has done things people _I _would have died for didn't?

Orihime's open lips flapped helplessly for a minute, but Nel interrupted; " 'Gome Itsygo is still fighting Ulquiooro."

Mentally Kagome blinked, she had sort of forgotten that. For a second. "Right. I'll call a truce Inoue for now. You healed me, I'll make sure you get out of Hueco Mundo and we will be even."

The girl pursed her lips before saying, "I didn't heal you because I wanted you to owe me."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not rescuing you because you healed me either. Leaving you here with Aizen would be wrong."

Something ashamed crossed the other girl's face and Kagome having been the wistful one could guess what she had been thinking. Orihime hadn't healed her because it was the right thing to do, she had healed her to win points with Ichigo. She laughed, she couldn't stop herself. Irony. It ruled her life. "It's not a contest child."

The girl's face twitched, and settled into rebellious lines. "I'm not a child."

Kagome on one hand knew they were the same age, she also knew this girl lived alone having lost her brother who had been the only parent she had known. But she had lost everyone, she had killed, she was so much older in soul. Her mother had told her when she was younger she was an old soul; which was a western term since having a new soul would be strange, but now she knew what her mother had meant. She had come into the world ready to fix the wrongs Kikyo had left in her wake. The problem was she had messed up a bit along the way.

"Maybe you are more grown up then the girls at school, even Tatsuki but you are a child to me. You have lost a brother, your only family, but everyone I lived with for so many years is dead. My friends, the man I loved, my mother, my grandfather, my brother and even my cat. And you girl, have never killed anyone. You are inexperienced compared to me."

There was silence as the chit took in all she had said, but Kagome didn't see any denial in her face, Orihime accepted what she had said, to a point. Nel broke the silence again, "Now can we go help Itsygo?"

Kagome let go of her anger towards the girl and realized while she had been talking Ichigo had been taking a beating. "Come on."

Leaving the room she felt the girl hurry after her, settling into a jog she reached out her senses and realized rather quickly everyone but her was fighting. Sado was fighting one of the Arrancar she had noticed near him, it seemed to be an even-ish match up, Sado was a little stronger. Rukia and Ashido were with one she couldn't tell if they were fighting or not, both of them felt angry and they had been fighting earlier. Ishida was fighting Dondochakka was hiding nearby, Renji had killed one. He and Pesche were heading for Ishida and Dondochakka. She had Orihime... Ichigo's power flared across her senses dazing her. Then she realized it was dying out. He was dying.

For a moment she stopped running and didn't answer the other girl's question, Kagome knew she was afraid. Ichigo couldn't die. He couldn't leave her. He wasn't allowed to die. Fear and anger at war in her heart she didn't answer Orihime's demands, she just grabbed the girl's wrist and yanked her along at top speeds, Nel's shrieks were mere background noise.

The halls they flew down were dark blurs, there were only two things Kagome cared about, Ichigo's fading presence and the fact she hadn't been aware he'd been in so much trouble. Why hadn't she noticed? And for what? Trying to scare a child who wished she could come between them? Kikyo was a dark presence in her thoughts, the despair the woman represented pressed closer.

If Orihime couldn't heal him Kagome wasn't sure what she was going to end up doing. But it wasn't good.

The room Ichigo had sent her on from was a wreck, pillars broken, the wall was gone, the floor cracked and some sunlight peeking through the big hole in the roof and wall. Kagome knew the sunlight wasn't natural but it didn't matter; Ichigo was just outside. Yanking the girls she was holding along she found Ichigo laying on his back, eyes and expression blank, a hole through his chest.

Dropping the girls she felt cold, Ichigo had seemed sure he could win. He hadn't sent her along like Inuyasha had, he'd done it and said he would still be there.

Tears welled and Kagome couldn't stop herself from wondering if that was what Inuyasha had looked like. "Heal him."

Inoue jolted, and spun away from where she had been sobbing over Ichigo.

Kagome ached, she had failed him. She hadn't paid attention. She should have gotten back in plenty of time to help him. But a little bit of jealousy distracted her and she let him die. The fear in Orihime's expression made her realize the pain in her chest wasn't just emotional. Looking down she saw a small hole growing. Distantly she realized it was a hollow hole, Kikyo's hollow hole. But she knew if Ichigo didn't revive it would become her hole. Her lost heart. Ichigo and her had been tied together. Their souls had been tied together.

Touching the hole, hiding it from view she spoke to the girl. "Heal him now."

She heard the dual tone in her voice and knew the answer to what she would do if Ichigo didn't pull through, she would become a hollow. The girl turned back to Ichigo, still pale and crying but Orihime kept an eye on her, the girl seemed to have realized she wasn't safe at the moment.

Kagome hoped the girl could bring herself to kill her if she couldn't heal Ichigo, Kagome kinda considered living long enough to kill Naraku but she didn't want to think of going home without him. He was home.

""Why didn't I figure that out sooner?""

Kikyo and Shikon were curiously silent. Kagome stared down at Ichigo, she hadn't realized she had stepped closer. Orihime was doing her best, sweat was crawling down her temple and her face already pale from the trauma of seeing Ichigo like this, had whitened further.

She had told him she loved him, she had admired a dozen different things about him, she had done a hundred little things. But in the end she had been the one who ignored the full bond. They had been linked. The only two hybrids in existence as far as she knew and she didn't let him in. Not really. Ichigo always knew if she was hurt or upset, fighting or sleeping. She could go reach out and guess what he was doing but she had never felt for the bond inside. Not until it was gone.

The missing touch of his soul left her cold and empty, hollow so to speak.

Nel was still crying from her place next to Orihime, the golden barrier Kagome remembered working so well on her own wounds seemed to be having no effect and Kagome felt herself loosing hope.

**Orihime**

The dense malevolent Reiatsu rising from Kurosaki-kun's chest was fighting her Soten Kisshun, it was worrisome. Who had done this to him? Glancing at Higurashi-san out of the corner of her eye she felt fear seeing the hole in the girl's chest had widened. But even as she felt fear something else was growing in her.

She knew she had been jealous of the girl since the day Kurosaki-kun had first met her. How could she not be? Kurosaki had looked at her in a way she'd never seen before. Then the girl had done so many things, little things. Just the way she had suddenly gone from an outsider to part of all her friends' lives. Tatsuki had been taught how to use her powers by her. Chad was friendly with her. Ishida kept her secrets. Chizuru even. Now that she knew the girl was Urahara's daughter it made a bit more sense. The girl had been aware of the war and everyone's powers, she had chosen to become involved. Higurashi was even friends with Matsumoto. She just seemed everywhere at once.

But if she had sensed what girl was feeling, normally it was anger. The rest the time she was just a black hole. Nothing. That was normally how she knew she was there, she was a black spot, a empty place that shouldn't be so empty.

How could she be good for Kurosaki-kun?

She couldn't be.

He had fought so hard for Higurashi-san that day when Aizen came. He'd been so concerned when she was hurt at the end of it. Her envy was only surpassed by her fear. The girl was so strong, but so dark, anger and hatred. Then that awful mask. But what had scared her more then the super strong rage she had felt was the fact Kurosaki-kun pulled his darker self out for her sake.

He was so warm, and normally his power calmed her, even when he was fighting. But to feel his darkness...

He left her trembling. It made her think of how her brother had seemed from behind his mask that awful night.

Then the girl had the nerve to taunt her with that very fact, the fact she could fear him.

It had been unbearable.

But seeing her like this for his sake, maybe Kurosaki-kun wasn't the only one willing to throw himself away for the other.

The girl had yanked her so hard Orihime had been frightened, was someone chasing them? But when they reached the wrecked room she knew it had been for his sake. Seeing him there, laying on the sand, clothes torn, covered in blood that great big hole going through his chest. Her heart had broke, he couldn't be dead, throwing herself down she couldn't stop her sobs.

But when she had heard nothing from the other girl something darker in herself had said; 'see she doesn't care as much as I do'. Even the strange child hollow had been crying louder. But peeking back she saw the other girl frozen, sheet white, tears silently running down her cheeks. That was when she remember Higurashi-san had lost her friends before. She had lost everyone before.

Orihime had turned back to Ichigo feeling guilty, the only other person Higurashi-san had was her father. She was friends with everyone but the people she had real bonds with were Kurosaki-kun and Urahara-san.

But then the girl had spoken, the strange overlap of her voice made her look at the other girl properly. That was when she realized Higurashi really was white, and rather then one scar on her cheek it was starting to look like she had three and something pink like the center of her mask was forming on her forehead. Bewildered she had let her eyes drop to the other girl's chest where she saw what she was looking for, a hole center of her chest going all the way through.

At first it was only a finger wide but it was getting wider.

"Heal him now."

The girl had hidden the hole, as if she was embarrassed by the growing hole, but the duel tone was becoming stronger. That was when it sunk in, Kurosaki-kun was happy when the girl was happy, but this girl was just as dependent on him being well. Commanding Shun'o and Ayame, she sat and focused on him getting well, but it wasn't just for herself any more.

**Kagome**

Just as she was ready to turn away, just as she was ready to sink into the depths of despair and never come back the black power rising from Ichigo's chest stopped. And with something that almost felt like a snap the hole going through him vanished. That was when she realized the snap had been her hole closing in time with his. Relief brought a smile to her face and she fell to her knees like a puppet with it's strings cut. Orihime let out something like a sigh and Nel stopped wailing.

Hope and relief mingled with joy and happiness and all of them washed over her. It was a stark contrast to the anger and despair consuming her not thirty seconds before. Ichigo was gonna live. Flopping back on the shattered marble chunk behind her Kagome realized for the first time she was getting tired. More then knowing she hadn't eaten in eight or hours, but more to do with the fact she had been running at high speeds and fighting most of that. She had killed four Arrancar and dozens of lower level hollows and an equal number of Gillian. Not to mention she had never been in her body using her powers for this long. It was a good thing her body had adjusted as well as it had to being used. Tetsusaiga pressed into her low back strangely, Shikon was pressing into her shoulder, laying on her swords was a dumb idea.

But the tiredness she was feeling made her wonder just a little if she wouldn't have been a little better off leaving her body at home. But thinking about the dangers of leaving her body under a battle field she knew she had made the right choice, her dad's shop would be a target, leaving him something to protect bigger then her little kitten seemed unwise. It might make him do something foolish. Ichigo had given his body to Kon she had nothing like that.

That was when she realized someone... Brom was coming. Hopping to her feet she had just enough time to see him entering from the way she and Ichigo had come from the first time. The scratchy noise told her he had been using sonido. That was why she had only just noticed him. Hands on her swords she wasn't sure what to make of it when he smiled at her.

"Good, you're healing him already."

Blinking she glanced back, Ichigo looked like he was a few seconds away from waking. She put it together. "You want to fight Ichigo."

The dark skinned Arrancar smirked at her. "That is correct, that is also why I held him back while Tia went after you. I knew very well he would come for you. But since you all came for the other girl everything still worked out. The only problem was that Ulquiorra got involved before I could get away."

To Kagome's surprise the one who protested wasn't Nel who seemed to know an awful lot about the Espada but Orihime.

"NO! You can't let Kurosaki-kun fight him Higurashi!"

Kagome turned and surveyed the younger girl. The poor naive thing. "Why ever not? The moment Ichigo is awake and realizes he's here, he'll want to fight."

"No he won't! "Kurosaki-kun's not like that!"

She couldn't stop the giggle, she really couldn't help it. It probably was the fatigue. "First of all girl; Ichigo came here knowing damn well we'd have to fight; meaning killing would happen. Reducing Aizen's numbers now means less he can come at us later with. Second you heard the man admit to being the reason Ichigo couldn't help me against Espada Tres. You know how hurt I was because of it. Finally Ichigo has fought this guy several times, I'm sure he wants to know who is stronger."

That was when her favorite voice added his two cents. "That's about it Orihime. I'd like the chance the fight Brom, he's always had the upper hand in keeping me distracted."

Orihime chewed her lip while looking down at Ichigo, Kagome felt a surge of irritation. She really wished she was alone so she could beat him over the head for dying on her. But she also wanted to cry on him for scaring her so much, not to mention he probably needed to know what had happened the moment he was gone. If she died he would likely do the exact same thing.

Orihime finally nodded seeing Ichigo's intense face. The glow of the healing grew stronger and Ichigo's power level started to get back into normal levels, the burns vanishing.

That was when with an unnatural speed Ulquiorra came back, standing on the sands looking over the five of them his green eyes cold but angry some how. "Brom why are you letting them heal him?"

Brom smirked and appeared in front of the other Espada. "Because you aren't the only one who wants to test him. You killed him far too quickly Quarto."

"You don't have the right to endanger Aizen-sama's plans like this."

Brom laughed, it was a strangely cheery sound from a dark monster like him. "Aizen is a poor master to choose, I fight for myself and no one else."

Kagome couldn't see the dark Arrancar's face but the way his head tilted told her he was weighing the other hollow and finding him wanting.

"Someone like you should understand that."

Then in a blindingly fast movement he shoved something through the other hollow's hole. Then in a couple of seconds dark square bands enclosed him in a box and he was gone.

"So what did you do to him - and is it permanent?"

The dark hollow moved to stand next to her over Ichigo before answering: "That was something Aizen gave every Espada to punish underlings, on someone like Ulquiorra he's only going to be gone an hour or two. Long enough for us to have that fight."

Ichigo had sat up now and his clothes were regenerating. He looked mildly worried to have Brom standing next to her but the hollow made no move against her.

Orihime decided to ask Ichigo a question. "You'll promise to be careful right?"

Ichigo snorted, then sighed. "Orihime I'm going to win this fight and then we'll leave. But I think you know this is the opposite of careful."

His eyes lifted up from his friend's tearful and worried gaze to met her eyes, to her confusion she could feel his regard for her. He was asking her to take of Orihime and Nel while he was busy, he was asking her to be careful, to keep looking out for their other friends, to take the chance to rest, and to be strong for him. It was all jumbled up, it was just a feeling and she found herself wondering if that was what he felt from her all the time. If so why was she feeling this now?

Before long he was completely better and moving further out over the sands Brom a step behind him. Kagome looked over the other two girls, Nel was crying, Orihime looked winded but was catching her breath. "Inoue when you feel up to it put a shield up, the two of them are powerful enough we could get caught in a crossfire."

Orihime bobbed her head in apparent agreement, and Kagome went back to trying to understand why she felt so much closer to Ichigo. That was when she realized that moment after he'd died and she'd lost any sense of his warmth she had opened herself up completely to him. She had been fighting the soul bonding until that moment because she didn't think he could care for her the way she did him. Never mind that meant she was fighting what had come so easily to him.

He'd always known what to do to help her and she'd fought accepting it. She had always fought it. ""I'm an idiot.""

"_**That is something obvious."**_

""Kikyo? Where did you go?""

"_**You despaired dumb-ass, you were turning into a hollow. Loosing all reason, I was being eaten away just like Shikon."**_

""Shikon?""

"_Yes Kagome."_

""Is this going to be a problem?""

"_I don't know Kagome, will you give up? Will you let that boy's death stop you from ending Aizen?"_

Kagome though about Shikon's question, the two of them were right Ichigo would be angry with her if she told him for a moment she'd wanted to die. He'd want her to kill Aizen at the very least to protect his sisters for him. ""No. I won't. If Ichigo falls again I will do it for him.""

"_Then the answer is no."_

"_**Good answer dumb-ass. If you fail like that again we will become mindless and probably end up serving him."**_

""What the heck are you talking about?""

"_**Why do hollows follow him?"**_

Kagome understood what Kikyo was talking about, she already knew odds weren't good if she tried to kill Aizen on her own, if she lost the ability to plan, to reason. She would obey the strongest thing around. Aizen.

Ichigo went to Bankai and Kagome realized Brom was twirling his sword, before saying something she couldn't make out. Blackness flared about him, it was different then Ichigo's tainted hollow powers this was the absence of light. To her concern she realized Brom in his released state was more then an equal for Ichigo with his mask on, and he wasn't wearing it yet.

The blackness dripped away and she saw Ichigo was facing Brom, his bird mask had turned into a proper helmet covering his whole head, the beak sticking out over his nose. The skull had also turned from the black bone to a bleached ivory contrasting with the black hair flowing out from under it and the warm chocolate of his skin.

He looked much the same still holding his sword.

Kagome felt a sense of unease. Every Arrancar she had fought released and lost their sword. It didn't stay the same.

That was when the feel of their power washed out over them, Nel started to cry louder worried for Ichigo, Orihime sunk her nails into her arms as she hugged herself, going white with fear. The heavy feel of Ichigo and Brom's powers was strong but the chill from Brom's was strange, it brought to mind all those moment's anyone's ever had when they feel fear while it's dark. The feeling of going up or down stairs in the dark and missing a step. The moment you think for a split second you're not alone when it's dark. The eerie feeling like something is almost touching you.

Kagome knew then whatever Brom's power was it was different from any of the hollows they'd fought so far. "Orihime put a shield up."

The girl nodded and put her hands out, the triangle appeared, a glowing window to watch the fight through.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo had to say his plan for killing Ulquiorra hadn't gone the way he planned but it could have been worse. Kagome at least had held up her end of the bargain and brought Orihime to heal him up. Sure, she had to bring him back from the dead but he was still back and ready for another fight.

Waking he'd realized quickly for one thing Ulquiorra had actually killed him. Two: Kagome had manage to rescue Orihime. Three: Nel had cried on him at some point. Four: Brom was here to fight him as soon as he was healed. Five: Orihime didn't want him to fight but Kagome wanted him to kick ass. He sorta wished Kagome hadn't talked down to Orihime the way she had but he got that she sometimes lost her patience with Rukia's rudeness and Orihime's naivete.

When the words he over heard were "... Ichigo came here knowing damn well we'd have to fight - meaning killing would happen. Reducing Aizen's numbers now means less he can come at us later with. Second you heard the man admit to being the reason Ichigo couldn't help me against Espada Tres. You know how hurt I was because of it. Finally Ichigo has fought this guy several times, I'm sure he wants to know who is stronger."

It surprised him how Kagome could articulate what he was feeling about things, because she was right bottom line was he did want to fight Brom and see who would win. He had been glad when his two cents quieted Orihime's protests, it meant that much sooner he could win and they could go track down the others.

But while setting out to fight Brom far away from the girls Ichigo found himself a little confused; not about why he was fighting Brom, that was easy. But why Brom was fighting him? Landing in the sand he looked to his enemy and waited.

Brom smiled at him, but it wasn't nice, it was something sarcastic and the tone was something more. "Being polite are you?"

The way Brom asked made him think Brom was going to turn this in to a game. "Not really, I may want to kick your ass but I don't understand why you're here."

"Working for Aizen or fighting you?"

"Both or either, take your pick."

Brom laughed, and then slowly drew his sword. "You know why the Espada serve that bastard, don't you?"

Ichigo frowned, "Not really."

"Because he is not afraid and more importantly, offers them a way to become tough enough to surpass their fears."

Ichigo stared and found himself thinking it over, some of it made sense Aizen could kill them, there for didn't fear them but surpass their own fears? "I still don't get it, what does a hollow as strong as a Adjuchas fear?"

Brom smirked and shook his head slowly. "You really don't pay attention. Hollows who've gained a personality or power always fear loosing it. To regression or to a stronger opponent. Aizen offered a way to reach past that, giving us these new powers."

Ichigo took that in. It made sense, he was thankful to have met Rukia and to have learned a way to protect his family, a Hollow was only the dark side of the same coin. "But that doesn't explain why you've been after me."

Brom laughed loudly. "You kid. What person of a strength like yours doesn't want to test themselves? To grow even better? I want to see which one of us is better."

He flung his arm out holding his sword straight out from his body. Ichigo knew Brom was releasing for the first time, lifting Zangetsu quickly he called out Bankai a moment before Brom said: "Answer my call Dorchadas!"

Ichigo felt his Bankai covering him but the spray of Darkness from Brom was startling, it was like a swirl of water or feathers that was pitch black, no light, no color just black. It slipped away and reveled Brom standing across from his clothes much the same but the raven skull that was Brom's mask had grown: becoming a helmet covering the top of his head and allowing his eyes to match up with the eye sockets as well as bleached the bone white. His dark hair and skin striking against the bone mask, the bird beak almost hiding his mouth.

Then he noticed Brom still had his sword, he had fought many Arrancar and none of them still held a sword. He felt a chill, Ulquiorra had only released his sword to flatten him quickly, the half helmet becoming a full one and he could call green lances, and Ulquiorra was number four. In spite of the fact Ichigo could have swore Ulquiorra was the strongest. Was Brom stronger or was Ulquiorra? "What number are you?"

Brom snickered from under his beak, "What does it matter? The number doesn't show my true strength, I have refused to give Aizen my loyalty."

"Then...?"

Brom sighed realizing he wanted to know and understand. "I am the new Segunda to replace the one your girly killed, but I am stronger then the Primera and the Cero. I suspect I am not the only one hiding my true power but I want to fight the one everyone expects to kill Aizen."

Ichigo denied it without thinking, "I'm not that strong or..."

Brom cut him off. "You and the girl are the only ones who has not seen Aizen's Shikai and have Bankai, you also have shown an incredible growth rate. You or the girl will be the one to do it."

Ichigo didn't reply but didn't deny Brom's points, now thinking about it, that made sense because as a fighting force the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had their hands tied in regards to Aizen.

"Now Ichigo Kurosaki fight me with all you have or I will defeat you and take both girls back to Aizen."

Ichigo felt his resolve harden, he knew on one level Brom said that so he really wouldn't hold back, but at the same time Brom didn't care one way or another about Kagome and Orihime so he might actually take them back to Aizen if he lost. He couldn't afford to lose, and besides he could feel Kagome demanding he win.

**Kagome**

Kagome watched Ichigo and Brom lunge at each other with dazzling speed, the first strike sent both of them stumbling off course. The second saw them locking swords and pushing on one another, Ichigo broke this lock by using Getsuga-Tenshou Brom stepped out of the way and with one sweep of his sword caught Ichigo across the shoulder. Kagome flinched at the phantom pain and followed Ichigo's logic to the conclusion to win this he needed his mask.

He pulled it on and Kagome couldn't hear what Brom said to him, but impression she got from the feel of his soul was that he was getting serious now. They started to hack at each other and she lost sight of them in the plumes of sand the force of their clashes was sending up. Then she heard a whimper, looking she saw Nel was watching with a great deal concern and Orihime was the one who'd made the sound. The fear on her face made it clear she had noticed Ichigo's mask.

Kagome wasn't sure if she was angry or outraged. "He's still him you know."

Orihime turned to look at her and seemed momentarily confused. "But he..."

"He's human, he gets angry, he feels pain, you upset me because you deny part of what it is to be human. You don't want to face the fact life hurts, you want sunshine and roses all the time!"

Orihime flinched.

Kagome tossed her head but a sneer was on her lips, "I want you get angry at me. I insult you all the time, I took the man you love. Get angry."

The girl turned her face but Kagome could see the conflict there, the girl was angry but she was suppressing it. It infuriated her. Stomping she didn't fail to notice Ichigo had taken a small wound to his left side above the hip bone. "Inoue you have the ability to change things, your power is to reverse things that have already happened. If you wanted Ichigo you would have tried to undo him falling for me."

The chit's eyes flew wide and for the first time she responded. "I WOULD NOT!"

Smirking now Kagome asked the obvious question, "Why not?"

Her lip trembled and the girl confronted what was in her heart. "Because he's chosen you."

Kagome barely could hear what the girl said, but decided to be mean. "Say that again I couldn't hear you."

"Because... because Kurosaki-kun chose you."

Kagome felt all her fury drain away with that acknowledgement, she took a couple deep breaths. If the girl could accept that she could be nice. "I've chosen him too."

Orihime nodded her tears running over. Kagome let her sense of sympathy take over, she had longed to comfort the girl with a couple good words of advice but she had always been upset by the passive resentment. Using a softer tone she spoke up kindly now; "I once told you he never would have dated you because you can be afraid of him. It's mean, he wouldn't hurt you but still you tremble."

The girl across from her looked down to her hands and both of them could see the tiny tremors, shaking her hands. She frowned and then announced; "I don't mean to be."

"But you are and if he could see it he would be hurt."

Nel spoke up for the first time, "What's Broom doing?"

Kagome took a moment before she understood the kid meant Brom and turned to look: He and Ichigo stood ten feet or so apart and the Arrancar had his sword raised and on the point blackness was collecting, it looked like black feathers floating down to gather there. The mass grew and until it reached critical mass and then Brom threw it at Ichigo. The blackness covered him and she feared for a moment he was wounded but she felt no pain, rather it seemed to have formed a barrier hiding the fight from her, Orihime and Nel.

**Ichigo**

Brom was smiling, it was a little unnerving but he could almost understand. He was fighting someone who hid behind a Byakuya type personality when really he was a free spirit, someone like him... actually watching his grin grow as his blood splattered the sand feet below them, probably Kenpachi.

Brom stood and ran a free hand over the slash in his upper chest, just under the collar bone. He looked content. "I was right to test myself against you. My Hierro is not the strongest or anything but it's tough and you can cut right through it. My speed is good, my cero is one of the better ones. My Resurrection is one of the more interesting in my opinion."

"Why do you say that?"

It a seemingly random manner he elaborated. "Did you know that the ten Espada all stand for an aspect of death?"

"Sort of."

"The former second held the position of time, time defeats all, even him. I too, as Segunda represent time or also known as aging."

"What do you mean?" Even as he asked Ichigo noticed with each stroke of his hand the wound he'd given Brom was fading and he could make out some dark Reiatsu between Brom's fingers. Then he thrust his sword skyward and on the tip blackness shaped like feathers drifted down to mass in a ball.

He wasn't afraid but he didn't know what the attack Brom was charging would do, he figured his best bet would be to stop it. Swinging Zangetsu back he fed power into his sword getting ready to throw a huge Getsuga-Tenshou. But comparing the building power in his sword against Brom's he had the sinking feeling it wasn't going to work. Brom had the head start and was strong enough to continue the attack, ignoring a small Getsuga-Tenshou.

"Foai Dorchadas-"

"Getsuga-!"

Ichigo swung his sword, the familiar red black trailing behind his swing in the normal crescent, but the black at the tip of Brom's sword was big enough to block out most of the sky in front of him. He was too slow.

" -Trath Stops!"

The black bubble exploded and even as he finished his attack he was blinded, surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel Brom's presence any more, Orihime, Chad, all the friends he could normally feel vanished. Even to feel Kagome he had to reach inwards rather than being able to just feel it.

"Do you understand why I apply as time?"

The words came from every where at once, from the left, from the right, from behind and in front. It was mind boggling, this absence, this black hole swallowed almost everything. Even time. "You can't tell time in the dark, a minute might go by and feel like hours, or the opposite might be true."

Brom laughed, and it was close to a happy laugh. "You pick it up quickly Kurosaki, I like that. But that's not all. Here in this place, time really does obey me. That's how I closed my wound and how I do this."

The last word was hissed in his left ear but at the same time he felt a sword skim his back, and another sword stab through his upper right arm. The surprise and pain made him gasp and he felt fear reaching for his will, this guy controlled time here. But even as he thought that, Kagome saved him. She had told him about how she and her friends had defeated a monster capable of stopping time. It could be done. He just had to figure out how.

"Then finish me, if your power is so almighty." Ichigo focused inward both on Kagome and what she'd taught him about how to reach out and touch souls to find them rather then looking for power.

The dry chuckle in his ear had him reacting on instinct, and he felt his blade cut through nothing but air. The darkness surrounding him was so absolute it was playing tricks on his eyes, white dots floated by and dark shadows he could almost mistake as Brom jumped about in wild flickers. He had to close his eyes and use what Kagome taught him or this was going to lead him down the road of panic.

That was when Cero burned across his chest, it wasn't meant to finish him but torment him. Brom was testing him, seeing if he could push him into despair... just like Ulquiorra. Falling back it felt like he hit the sand, but he couldn't be sure. Getting back to his feet he did his best to ignore the sharp pain of the burns.

"Cero..."

The word echoed from all around him, but when he wasn't knocked back down by another blast he figured it was Brom messing with him by naming the attack that he'd already hit him with.

"What's the point to all of this Brom? You think I'd give up because it's dark? Because you mess my perception of time? Never."

The sensation of Brom's blade sinking into his shoulder was a sharp ache, the worst part of it was it seemed to last forever. The normally quick and sudden pain being drawn out to what felt like years, yet at the same time he couldn't move. He was frozen in time while Brom cut him.

"Are you sure about that?"

The laughing whisper hissed over his ear and just like that Brom let time return to normal, he spun lashing out with a Getsuga-Tenshou. But even as he went to release it he could feel Brom's grip trying to trap the power back in the sword. Trying to stop it. Trying to turn back time. Slowly he felt his attack die away like it hadn't happened in the first place.

Why had Brom done that? To prove he could or...

Bom laid into him, six or seven quick slashes opened his back, his shirt hung in tatters. Stumbling he felt disconnected. He had almost grasped Brom's weakness. What was it? How would he beat Brom?

"Pay attention." Brom growled and kicked his feet out from under him.

The fact it seemed so sudden and he had no time to react told him Brom had control enough to hold him in time but not effect himself even with contact... Climbing to his feet he found himself stuck on the fact Brom didn't want him recklessly throwing attacks around.

Cero burned his cut back and flung him to his knees. Letting the force spin him around he tried to throw another Getsuga-Tenshou and again he felt Brom's power clamp down and force the attack to be undone. Brom's power looked like an orb when it formed, that implied his time control only worked in it and that like any bubble it could be popped.

"I didn't think the power gap between us was so big." Brom sounded disappointed.

"You," Ichigo swallowed, the taste of blood strong in his mouth. "And Ulquiorra seem stuck on that idea. The idea..."

He stood and was angry with himself for swaying just a little. "Of power gaps. What does it matter? From day one I have been fighting things beyond me, things I didn't understand or that were stronger than me. IT MEANS NOTHING!"

He forced his mask to repair it's self without using his hand, something he'd seen Kagome do but never managed himself. Then he wordlessly fed Zangetsu his power, right away he could feel the cold grasp Brom's darkness trying to drain the power off. His theory set, he let it force it back and in the sudden absences the time about him felt different. That was when he called out his attack and forced his attack to form as fast as it could.

Stuck in a power tug-a-war Brom's voice showed no sign of the pure effort he knew the man was using to stop him.

"If you don't believe in power gaps. If you won't let a stronger enemy stop you. Then what do you believe? In that wounded bird of girl? What could possibly be strong enough to make up for your weaknesses?"

Ichigo didn't stop to think about his answer he could almost feel his Hollow speaking with him. "I believe I have the will to reach beyond all obstacles and protect the ones I love! I will never let someone else decide my FATE!"

The grip on the half formed Getsuga-Tenshou didn't loosen a bit but for a moment there was silence and time seemed to stretch on. The sword slowly sunk into his stomach, the sharp but cold metal slid slowly, like the time had slowed but Brom's voice still seemed at normal perception.

"So you wouldn't give up even if everyone you brought with you had died? Even if I told you right now outside of here they are dying one by one."

Ichigo felt desperate, the effort of keeping the Getsuga-Tenshou going was pulling at him, the wounds were slowing him and now Brom was calmly informing him that the time going on outside was more than enough to let the other Arrancar pick his friends off one by one. Clamping down he forced the fear aside and focused on his attack and trying to find Brom's soul.

The attack cutting into his stomach was still happening, time almost stopped, but his mind could move even if his body couldn't. Reaching inward he let the skills Kagome taught him work. It took a long time but Brom was almost helping him by freezing time. Then he found him standing in that moment of time just to his left Brom's sword still stabbing him. That burning into his mind Ichigo put his will to killing Brom.

The battle for control of the Getsuga-Tenshou swung in his favor and he pulled himself off Brom's blade. The torn flesh screaming at him, he swung Zangetsu upwards while pivoting to face Brom, the bubble of darkness was torn open, so he built a second one and focused on gutting Brom.

Brom seemed surprised and caught his attack on his bloody sword, the darkness started to close in and Ichigo knew he needed to finish this quick. He couldn't take that many hits again before breaking out. Breaking free of the dead lock he slashed at him from the side the expected red-black energy trailing behind cutting into Brom's darkness before slamming against the sword protecting Brom's side.

The sparks flew as he let Brom parry and hammered away at him doing his best to keep a consistent Getsuga-Tenshou in his blade. The force of his and Brom's Reiatsu was shredding the veil Brom had used to get so many hits in. But Ichigo could feel his own body failing him, he'd taken all those hits, he was bleeding, and Brom was still doing his best to slow time around him.

Ichigo focused his mind on sensing Brom knowing the odds were good Brom could still use time well enough to trick his eyes even if his little time bubble was popped, spinning he let his eyes fall shut. Kagome could do it, she had taught him, it was time to use it.

Catching the blade he cut upwards forcing the Brom's sword out of the way, the tip of Zangetsu caught skin, smirking he felt proud, but just because he could fight with his eyes shut didn't change the fact Brom was holding him off.

With the next seven strikes he cut Brom three more times, but he could feel this simply wasn't doing enough damage. In the game of stamina at the moment Brom would win hands down. The only way he could probably guarantee a winning hit would be to take another hit himself. From then on he was looking for the right moment, the contest of Reiatsu went on, his cuts shredding the veil of darkness and Brom trying to force it back up enough to control all of time in the bubble.

The Brom was off balance and Ichigo knew this was it,his eyes flew open and taking a hand off Zangetsu he guided Brom's blade up to his shoulder while driving Zangetsu through Brom's stomach, it looked like he might have caught the left kidney. But the pain in his shoulder froze him, both him and Brom.

They stood still for a heartbeat, Brom twisted his sword while trying to back away. Knowing this was his chance to do a lot of damage he followed with a step while twisting his blade up and to the right, across the spine, lung, bottom of the heart and out under the armpit. Brom stood gasping, blood pouring down his front and from his mouth, his face and eyes blank. Brom's pain blinded eyes looked up at him and Ichigo wondered what do, Brom told him to kill him, but sword still in him or not, Brom didn't seem like he could move very fast at all. It felt wrong to smite him.

A chuckle escaped and to his surprise, Brom smoothly pulled his sword out of his shoulder, staggering he landed roughly in the sands. Ichigo followed him unsure whether he should be ready for Brom to attack him or if it was done. Brom stayed bent over, his breath rasping, blood continuing to stain the sands. Ichigo knew he had to be healing himself since Zangetsu went all the way through and he'd severed his spine. The question was, had Brom had enough?

Soon blood stopped dripping and Brom straightened, black edged the wound in his chest shrunk even as blood still covered his chin and his breathing rasped but he had a smug grin on his face. "I'm..." He paused to gasp for air. "Glad you proved me... right."

"Right about what?"

Brom laughed, and quickly started coughing up blood. He calmed himself and looked up at his puzzled face only to cracked up again.

"Okay you can stop, I don't want to know."

Brom's head bobbed from where he was staring at the ground hands bracing himself on his knees. Straightening he went on. "I have fought many but that is the most someone has ever pushed my control over time. I am glad to have fought you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Does this mean you're done?"

"Yeah, I'm done with you kid."

Ichigo scowled at that, he'd just almost cut him in half and suddenly he's kid? He didn't get Brom at all, first he seemed like Byakuya, then Urahara, then Kenpachi, and there at the end for a moment he thought he sounded a bit like his dad having one of his cool moments. This Arrancar was nuts. Totally around the bend.

Brom swung his sword up and then rested it against his shoulder, his wound was now gone and even the fabric had been repaired, and the blood faded from it. Turning his back to him he took a couple of steps before theatrically turning around and with would be casualness said, "Kid, you should know one release isn't it for all Arrancar either."

Ichigo felt for a second his mind was blank, '…one release isn't it for all Arrancar either...' If that meant what he was thinking, Brom hadn't gone all out on him... if Brom who he'd compared to Ulquiorra hadn't gone all out on him had Ulquiorra? Looking at Brom he started to ask why he hadn't gone all out when Brom just smirked and flashed away in a high level Sonido.

Stunned Ichigo stood there, if Brom wanted to fight him why not go all out? He didn't get it, not really. Kagome startled him out of it by appearing behind him dragging Nel and Orihime. Turning he looked at the three girls, part of him wanted to tell Kagome what he'd just learned but another part of him wanted to keep it quiet.

That was when he felt Chad fall, his eyes went wide and his gaze met Kagome's, she had felt it too. In silent agreement he grabbed Orihime, while Kagome grabbed Nel, then they started towards Chad.

**So this is where I start trying to make excuses for why it's been a year. I have lots, three original story ideas that could make me money. Dozenish fanfiction ideas, one of which I'm almost done with called Kiss My Cold Lips, Kagome/Ichigo in the Warm Bodies universe. Oh and I've been ill like a hundred days of the year so far, it doesn't help me with my writing when I'm not just running a fever sick, or coughing but like too sick to think** **sick. **

**So this is when I tell every single one of you who reviewed or PMed me YOU are the reason I managed to finish this chapter while sick. Every single one of you kept this story alive, so even if it takes another year (which I hope it doesn't) don't give up! Don't let me give up. So many good stories are given up and I don't want this to be one of them. This story has let me grow so much as a writer it's one of the reasons I even feel like I could write a good enough original story to see it published. So thank you for reading.**

**This is also the first post I intend to post a second time after catching a few more errors.**


End file.
